Shinobi Trickster
by PoeticFire
Summary: NarutoxP5. During the final battle, Naruto steals back some of the Bijus' chakra, but gets thrown from the dimension by Kaguya. He awakens in Tokyo with no chakra and no way to return. Naruto eventually finds new purpose with the rebellious Phantom Thieves as they try to change society. He'll form new bonds & show the world what it means to be a Trickster!
1. April 9 - Life Will Change

**Life Will Change**

 **Saturday Afternoon, April 9, 20XX**

 **Shibuya**

* * *

The rain descended furiously, as it had off and on all day long in Tokyo. Myriads of umbrellas formed a shifting kaleidoscope of colors and patterns as working-class people bustled in the streets, desperate to escape the downpour and make the most of the dreary afternoon. Massive skyscrapers cast a shadow over the populous. In the central street of Shibuya, whispered murmurs darted from lip to lip, making their way through the crowds streaming in and out of the subway station.

"Did you hear? There was another incident near Shinjuku."

"Yeah, a taxi driver flew through two red lights before crashing into three other cars in the intersection."

"They say the driver was had experienced a psychotic breakdown when the police managed to pull him from the wreckage."

"Dreadful; what is the world coming to nowadays when we must be wary of everyone else?"

The dreary gossip was passed quickly from person to person, prompting fearful, excited, or disbelieving reactions. A surge of anxiety and misery seemed to descend with the torrential rain and infect everyone who heard the rumors with a malaise of dread, making them move even more sluggishly.

All except for one person, a male teenager sporting the uniform of Shujin Academy.

All except for Naruto Uzumaki.

The high school student ghosted in and out of the sardine-packed congregation, silently sidestepping through the passerby with trained ease. It was a testament of his skill that his presence remained unseen, as his physical traits, stood in stark contrast with that of his Japanese peers. The downpour matted down his spiky, golden hair, but not even gravity could fully suppress the crazed locks jutting out in haphazard directions. His ruddy caramel skin contrasted with the pale tones of the people around him. Every so often, a raindrop would fall on one of the three whisker-like grooves on either cheek, tracing the vulpine lines before continuing their descent. The teen's most striking feature by far was his cobalt eyes. In the past, the striking deep oceans of vibrant energy imbued those who saw them with hope and courage. However, now the twin sapphire seas were pools of stark hollowness. The desolation hidden behind those lifeless pupils would repulse anyone who locked eyes with him.

At the moment, flashes of irritation were beginning to invade Naruto's thoughts as he flitted through the multitude of passerby while trying to reach his destination, feeling his soaked attire cling annoyingly to his skin. "Damn it; I hate this rain," he cursed for the seventh time that afternoon. "It's been coming down out of nowhere like this all week. Can't I make it home just one day without looking like I got hit by a Water Collision Wave jutsu?" Naruto slowed his pace, letting the crowd move past him. For a moment, he half-hoped some sarcastic quip would echo in his mind in response to his odd comment. However, the only answer he received was the sound of the ambient chaos, the same response he'd gotten for the last one-hundred eighty-two days. Naruto's shoulders only sagged slightly. He should have known he wouldn't get a different answer, but his hopes still refused to die.

The Uzumaki darted into a dirty side alley, arriving at a seedy-looking model gun shop. The neon glow of the "Untouchable Air Soft Shop" lettering above the entrance faintly illuminated the darkened street. Naruto stepped through the door, quickly shutting it behind him to seal away the rain.

"You look like a drowned rat," a gruff voice said, "Well, if rats were blond and had shitty haircuts." Naruto looked up at the middle-aged man sitting lazily behind the counter. The man wore a grey coat and cap with yellow ear defenders around the brim. His feet were propped up on the glass display of model guns as read something on his phone, scratching the unkempt shadow on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, bastard," Naruto replied. "Not like you look any better, boss. I doubt any woman would wanna touch you, let alone give you some with the dirty stubble that probably smells like ash." The shopkeeper chuckled at Naruto's retort.

"Ha, fair enough, brat." Iwai tossed the teenager a towel. "Go ahead and dry off right there; I don't need you tracking all that water through my shop." Naruto grabbed the towel and did his best to remove as much of moisture from his rain-soaked body as he could.

"I take it you don't need me for a job today then?" Naruto asked. Iwai shook his head.

"Nah, nobody's going to be out during this storm. No need to send you out there. You can go ahead and head back. You'll be looking over the shop tomorrow morning anyway." Naruto scowled.

"Great; just how I wanted to spend my day off," he muttered. "Dealing with a bunch of gun otakus who will take a half-hour to make up their damn minds." Iwai gave him an uncaring shrug.

"It's a small price to pay for a roof over your head and the government kept off your back," the grizzled man replied. Naruto waved him off.

"I got it, I got it. No need to remind me. I still owe you big time boss, so I won't skimp out on my duties. Even if they are a pain in the ass sometimes." The shop owner nodded.

"Good to know you're still dependable, brat," he replied. He smirked. "Even if you don't have much else going for you." Naruto rolled his eyes. He finished drying off himself with the towel.

"Whatever. If you don't have a job for me old man, I'm going to go back and crash." The teen made his way towards the back of the store. However, Iwai grabbed his shoulder as he passed the counter.

"Look Naruto," he said firmly. Naruto's eyebrows rose. Iwai rarely ever referred to him by name. The man sighed. "I've been noticing you've been moping about a little bit recently. I know I said I wouldn't pry into your past and stuff, but is something going on with you?" For a moment, Naruto wanted to tell the man his true background. While gruff and a little grouchy at times, the man was a good guy. However, he decided against it.

"It's nothing Iwai. It's just this damn rain getting to me, that's all." Iwai nodded and looked away, pretending to be disinterested.

"Alright brat; just making sure whatever crap you were involved in doesn't make its way back here." Naruto chuckled mirthlessly.

"Don't worry about it boss. There's absolutely no chance in hell my past is going to catch up with me. It's far, far, away from this old dump of a store." Now it was Iwai's turn to sigh as he let the blond continue to the back of the shop.

Naruto unlocked the door to the store's back room, where Iwai kept his stock of model guns. Some space had been cleared in one of the back corners, creating a small and cluttered den. A small futon lay on the floor, the covers haphazardly strewn about. A stack of instant ramen cups and a small water heater sat on one of the free shelves, next to a small desk scattered with various knick-knacks and the like.

Naruto wandered over to the desk and threw his book bag on it, causing one of the items on it to glint. Naruto paused before picking up a ragged headband with battered metal plate. Its scratched surface gleamed dully in the overhead light. He traced his thumb over the faded insignia of a leaf. Memories of a distant life surfaced, prompting Naruto to throwing it back on the desk.

"Damn it," he spat bitterly. "Even after half a year, I just can't get over this, can I? Fuckin' rabbit goddess." Without bothering to take his clothes off, Naruto plopped down onto his futon, his thoughts of frustration soon giving way to fitful visions of what had once been.

* * *

 _Naruto dodged a barrage of matter-destroying bones, his entire body glowing with the powers of the Biju._

 _" **Be careful kit,** " he heard Kurama warn in his head. " **You only got one shot at this,** "_

 _"I know Kurama," Naruto replied. "Don't worry, we've got this!"…_

* * *

 _…The horned goddess howled with rage at the loss of some of her precious chakra. "How dare you attempt to steal this divine power!" she yelled at the glowing blonde._

 _"Shut up, you hag! This power doesn't belong to you anymore!"_

 _"Silence, mortal! Amenominaka!"…_

* * *

 _Naruto floated in a void of nothingness, feeling his body start to deteriorate. A flash of delicate blue wings flitted across his vision as a feminine voice conversed in fractured tones._

 _"You are…another realm…"_

 _"…"_

 _"If you can hear…you may be able…destruction of my world."_

 _"…"_

 _"Through…of bonds…you may find…never be alone."_

 _"…"_

 _"Are you willing…?"_

 _"…"_


	2. April 11, Part 1 - Wake Up

**Well hello my awesome readers! I was definitely not expecting such an amazing response from all of you. 51 followers, 33 favs, and 21 reviews in the span of a week, and that was all just for the prologue! It made me so stoked to write this next chapter. Though I do apologize, I meant to have this out on Saturday, but I had to divert my attention and do create a Javascript program for something cool that I'm going to do in this story you'll see at the end of the chapter. As a general head's up, this chapter is about the chapter length you can expect. I'll address some of the most common comments at the end of the chapter as well as a couple other general points. No need to keep you all waiting any further!**

* * *

 **Wake Up**

 **Monday Morning, April 11, 20XX**

 **Shibuya Station**

Naruto yawned as he sleepily followed the bustling morning crowd to the station. "Kami damn it," he mumbled sleepily. "Stupid Mondays; why'd people set up the week specifically to make the beginning of it suck?" Even after six months, he was still extremely annoyed with having to attend school again, and not even any cool ninja training to put a dent in the boring lectures this time. Naruto swiped his card and passed through the ticket gate to the Ginza Line. He leaned against the wall of the station, silently waiting for the next train to arrive to take him to his daily hell.

As he waited, he spotted another boy roughly his age also wearing the Shujin uniform, with black frizzy hair which curled in wild directions and some nondescript round glasses. As his rather wild and rather un-Japanese appearance had quickly labeled him as a delinquent, Naruto had never spent any time mingling with his peers, not that he had any desire to. However, due to his prior ninja training, he had paid enough attention to them to know he had never seen this particular boy before.

Naruto flashed back to the prior week. Rumors had been surfacing of a transfer student coming in soon, a delinquent who'd gotten in trouble with the law. With little else to discuss outside of the ongoing mental breakdowns, the school's gossip grapevine had greedily snatched up the juicy tidbit and quickly blown things out of proportion. The incoming transfer had soon become the head of a rural gang wielding a rusty dagger who'd injured three policemen before being taken down, all before he'd even stepped a foot in the school.

At first, Naruto had snorted at the bloated rumors. A tall tale wasn't anything new to him. However, things changed when he discovered that bruised wimpy-looking kid on the volleyball team, Miishima something, was rousing the rumor mill by leaking the info online in the library. Naruto knew the guy was on a short leash under Kamoshida. He scowled deeply at the thought of the arrogant gym teacher and volleyball coach. The guy was a massive prick with his own set of unsavory rumors about him, but because of his Olympic background and popularity, it seemed like the school was taking a blind eye to anything he might be doing.

Even though Naruto no longer had any chakra, it didn't mean his physical conditioning had disappeared, and it showed when Naruto easily outperformed nearly every other student in fitness. Kamoshida had approached Naruto multiple times since he'd enrolled after seeing the Uzumaki's impressive physical prowess, trying to pressure him into joining the volleyball team. Naruto had managed to turn the guy down every time, as warning bells kept going off in his head.

Naruto's thoughts returned to the present situation. He wouldn't be surprised if Kamoshida had made Miishima spread the rumors; the man had a severe distain for anything that could possibly stain the school's reputation and by proxy his own. While the blond didn't know what had truly happened to this transfer student, he knew the feeling of being labeled only too well. Flashes of the whispers and stares he'd endured as a child flitted through his mind. Naruto narrowed his eyes in resolution. He'd be damned if he allowed the guy to walk in completely unprepared for the less-than-stellar welcome he was about to receive due to the rumors. Naruto stood up and walked over to the curly-haired transfer student, who was standing at the platform.

"Yo, you the new Shujin transfer student?" he called out. The boy turned around to look at Naruto in surprise.

"Um, yeah I am. How'd you know?" the boy asked. Naruto flashed him one of his foxy faux smiles.

"Because I haven't seen you at school before, and our homeroom teacher announced we were getting a transfer last week. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way." The transfer nodded.

"I'm Kurusu Akira. It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san." Naruto waved him off.

"No need for all that formality crap. Just call me Naruto." Akira nodded, smiling a bit at Naruto's boisterous and upfront nature. The subway came in just then, signaling all of the people on the station platform to barge their way into the compact cars. Naruto and Akira quickly found themselves shuffled and squashed into a corner of one of the cars. Once the train had begun moving, Naruto looked around quickly to make sure no one else was paying attention. As usual, the other passengers were all absorbed in their own world. Naruto learned in closer to Akira.

"Listen, Akira," Naruto spoke in hushed tones, "Just giving you a head's up; everyone at school's already heard about your trouble with the police, and the rumors have already blown things out of the water." Akira groaned.

"Well, there goes my chance to start over afresh," he said. "Thanks for the heads-up at least." Naruto nodded.

"Don't mention it. I'm more than familiar with being labeled, and it sucks. It seriously sucks. When I came in a few months ago, I was pegged as a crazy, Yankee, delinquent troublemaker by the end of my first day just because of how I look." Akira looked at Naruto's appearance before flashing a mischievous smile.

"Wait, you mean you aren't any of those things?" he asked cheekily. Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling. At least this guy had a sense of humor he could appreciate.

"Well, maybe the troublemaker part's a little true. At any rate, the most the students at Shujin are going to do are whisper a lot when you pass, so if you can ignore that, you'll be fine. If someone decides to do any more than that though, let me know. I promise I'll back you up." Akira stared at the blond for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Well, it's nice to know at least one guy who's willing to look past the surface." Naruto nodded. It was a bit strange, but he already felt a connection forming between him and Akira as fellow outcasts.

" _The guy seems to have just drawn the short end of the stick,_ " he thought. Suddenly a flash of light crossed his vision as a feminine voice echoed in his ears.

 _I am Thou… Thou art I_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to break the yoke of oppression shackling you._

 _Through the bond with the Fool, thou has begun the path to defy destiny_.

Naruto shook his head. " _What the hell was that?_ " he wondered. He furtively looked around the train car to see who spoke, but there was no one around him, certainly not a girl like the one he heard.

"You ok, Naruto?" Akira asked. Naruto turned back to look at him.

"Yeah, I thought I'd heard something just now I guess." Before he could think about the mysterious voice's cryptic words, the overhead speaker came on.

"Now stopping at Aoyama-Itchome station. Now stopping at Aoyama-Itchome station."

"Well, there's our stop," Naruto said with a groan. "Time to return to hell." Akira smirked and nodded. The two both disembarked from the subway and climbed the steps to the surface, only to be greeted by a deluge. "Damn it, not again!" Naruto complained. "I knew I should have gone and bought an umbrella yesterday while I had the chance. Seriously, I've heard of the whole 'April showers', but this is ridiculous!"

He sighed in frustration and glanced over at Akira, who was looking to his left at a pretty girl with greyish-blonde hair in two pigtails staring out at the rain. Naruto recognized her immediately; Ann Takamaki was one of the more high-profile students at Shujin, after all.

" _Looks like little miss model got caught unprepared as well,"_ he thought. They hadn't really shared much conversation, though they'd acknowledged each other at least due to their shared un-Japanese appearances. However, over the past month or so she had approached him a few times, and tried to "seduce" Naruto into joining the volleyball team.

If you could call her totally awkward, over-the-top, melodramatic attempts to charm Naruto with her figure, "seduction."

Fortunately, Naruto had been the target of much better seduction attempts during his trip with Ero-Sennin, and was able to easily talk his way out of her ridiculous attempts. Naruto figured Kamoshida had put the girl up to it; it was plain to see she wouldn't have done this otherwise. He'd heard the rumors she was...involved with the gym teacher, but somehow he doubted she was genuinely into him if it were true. However, he hadn't investigated further into things, as it hadn't really been his business. At least, that was what Naruto had continued to tell himself.

Ann eventually felt Akira's stare and turned to see him and Naruto standing next to her. Her eyes widened as he locked eyes with the Uzumaki. For a brief moment, Naruto saw a flash of irritation and frustration in her blue eyes before she plastered an overly cutesy smile on her face and winked at him.

"Why Naruto! What a surprise to see you here!" Ann exclaimed with obviously manufactured interest. She walked over to him, swaying her hips in what she must have considered to be a sexy stride, but was really just a very bizarre shuffle. "It's such a shame you got caught in this terrible weather." she continued. "It wouldn't do if such a strong guy such as yourself were to get sick, now would it?" Ann clung to one of his biceps, stroking it as if she were rubbing a genie's lamp. Akira turned around and looked at Naruto with a "what-the-hell-is-this" expression. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He didn't need this so early in the morning.

Hey Ann," he said tiredly. "What a surprise to see you there. Doesn't Kamoshida usually come pick you up?" Naruto spotted a white car traveling toward the station. "Speak of the devil..." Ann turned to see the car and immediately let go of Naruto, straightening up. The car came to a stop in front of the trio a few seconds later. The passenger window rolled down, revealing a curly haired man in a blue tracksuit with very square nose and angular chin. He smiled at Ann, who was doing her best to look normal.

"Good morning," Kamoshida said amicably. "Do you want a ride? You're going to be late."

"Uh, sure." Ann walked to the car and got in. Kamoshida then looked at Naruto. For a split second, Naruto saw a bit of annoyance before the cordial facade returned.

"Ah, Uzumaki. You want a ride as well? It doesn't look like this rain's going to let up any time soon." Naruto waived him off.

"No worries sensei, a little rain never hurt anyone." Kamoshida nodded curtly before finally noticing Akira.

And how about you?" he asked, clearly more out of cordial obligation. Akira also politely declined. Kamoshida nodded and quickly began rolling up the window. Just before it closed, Naruto saw the look on Ann's face. It was one he'd seen only once before, long ago, on a priestess who believed she was burdened with a doomed fate. It was the look of a bird who believed there was no escape from their cage. Naruto dumbly stared as the window fully closed and the car drove away in the rain.

A pair of footsteps from behind stirred Naruto from his reverie. He turned to see a guy with bright blond hair and a very personalized version of the Shujin dress code rush up to where Kamoshida's car had been.

"Damn it," the boy growled. "Screw that pervy teach." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Pervy teacher?" he repeated. The boy turned to look at Akira, a fierce scowl on his face. He walked up until he was nearly in Akira's face.

"You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" the boy asked menacingly. For a brief moment, Naruto swore he heard something beep and respond to the gym teacher's name. He shook his head and quickly stepped up before things could escalate.

"Hey; take it easy, Ryuji." Ryuji noticed Naruto and backed away nodding.

"Oh, hey Naruto," he said. "You got caught in this freaking rain too?"

"Yeah, it's stupid." Naruto agreed. "I mean, how much rain are gonna get?" He was familiar with the borderline delinquent. When he'd first arrived at Shujin, the disbanding of the track team was still hot news, especially the altercation between Kamoshida and Ryuji Sakamoto. After observing him though, Naruto found while rough around the edges, the guy at least had a good heart; he was just dealt a pretty bad hand. The two of them were familiar with each other as fellow troublemakers. "Anyway," he continued, "this guy's the transfer student; he doesn't know anything about Kamoshida yet." Ryuji nodded and looked at Akira closely.

"So that's why I didn't recognize him." He gave the curly-haired boy a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," Akira replied nodding. He was happy to see Naruto so willing to step in for him. "So what were you saying about that person?"

"Who, Kamoshida?" Ryuji's frown returned. "The guy's a massive jerk, but since he's the coach of our star volleyball team and everyone loves him, he's able to get away with just about anything." He looked in the direction Kamoshida's car took off. "Damn it, he always acts like he's the king of a castle and can do whatever the hell he wants."

"Not going to argue with that one," Naruto said with a nod. He looked up at the lightening sky. "Looks like the rain's starting to let up; we'd better get going before we give the bastard an excuse to flaunt his authority." The trio began to walk down the street. Before they could take two steps though, Naruto felt a wave of pain pass through his brain, like an ethereal lance just shot through his skull. Naruto held his head and hissed. For a second, it felt like the world had just distorted, rearranging itself according to some unknown whim. Then nearly as quickly as it came, the ghostly pain vanished without a trace.

Naruto shook his head. " _What the hell was that?_ " he wondered. Naruto looked around and noticed both Ryuji and Akira seemed to have experienced a similar sensation, as they too were clutching their heads. He filed that piece of information in the back of his mind for later. Something strange was obviously happening. Ryuji gave a groan.

"Man, it's too early to be dealing with this kinda shit. I think I'm already getting a headache," he grumbled. Akira nodded and shook his head to clear the pain. Naruto and the others resumed their journey to Shujin, opting to take some back alleys which afforded a little shelter from the drizzle. As they maneuvered through the narrow streets toward the school, Naruto followed behind the other two, trying to make sense of the day's already confusing events.

" _Alright; first I hear voices spouting cryptic crap in the subway. Then, I get a random migraine simultaneously with two other people, which only lasts for like five seconds. What next, am I going to start hallucinating or something?_ " He inwardly sighed. " _I guess Kurama did always call me a crazy bastard; I just never thought it might be literal._ "

The thought of his lifelong companion and confidant sprouted a new wave of depression in Naruto. The blond trudged along, falling behind the other two a bit; his thoughts once again consumed by what he had lost. So much so that he missed the violet rippling distortion which seemed to emanate from his classmates' footsteps as they neared the school, even when there was no puddle to step in. It wasn't until he heard a shout of shock from Ryuji that he snapped out of his funk.

"What the hell?!" he heard the guy exclaim from up ahead. Naruto ran and catch up with the others. All thoughts of his past instantly vanished in the face of the unbelievable scene before them. Rather than being greeted by the metal and concrete three-story school building he'd become accustomed to seeing nearly every day, Naruto found himself before an enormous stone European-style castle which towered menacingly above the trio. The castle was straight out of a medieval fantasy novel, not that Naruto ever read those. The unforgiving parapets seemed impossibly high as Naruto stared at the building in pure disbelief. An eerie purple haze seemed to be cloaking the castle's surroundings, topped by a disturbing halo of light which didn't feel like it came from the sun.

To add to the bizarre factor, the surrounding buildings seemed to be perfectly normal, as if the castle had always been there. The Shujin Academy sign plate stood were it always had been, except now it was in front of an enormous wooden drawbridge which had been lowered over the moat to provide a path into the darkness of the castle gates, as if to invite all to come into the fortress's shadowed depths.

"Are you guys seeing this too?" Ryuji asked in a hushed tone, still in a stunned state. Akira nodded numbly. Ryuji turned towards the alley they'd just emerged from. "Did we take a wrong turn or something?"

"I think I would have remembered if the school was anywhere near a medieval monstrosity like this," Naruto replied a bit dryly. He was still contemplating if he really had gone off the deep end. Ryuji glanced back at the Naruto and Akira.

"The school should be here, right? I mean; the sign's here and everything." Akira could only give a helpless shrug, still coming to terms with this strange reality he found himself in. Naruto nodded in agreement. Ryuji turned back towards the castle. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked. The delinquent sighed. "Well I guess we've got no choice but to go in and find out." Before Naruto could give any number of reasons why that was frankly a terrible idea, Ryuji had already begun walking across the creaky drawbridge, Akira following behind. Naruto sighed and palmed his head. He didn't need any of his ninja training to know there was an extremely high chance of things going to hell. Giant ominous castles were typically never a good sign, especially when they appear out of thin air.

" _Still, it's not like standing in front of this thing is going to get us any answers as to what the hell is going on_ ," he thought. With a sigh, Naruto followed behind Ryuji and Akira as they followed the pair into the depths of the castle.

* * *

The three Shujin students stepped into the castle's main foyer, all of them looking around in both confusion and awe at the gaudy décor of the place, from the stylized iron railing on the stairway, to the checkered marble and obsidian tiles on floor, to the hanging chandeliers lit with an otherworldly white flame.

"Seriously, this is like a hardcore Renaissance fair enthusiast's wet dream." Naruto commented. "What the hell is this place?" For a moment, Naruto thought he saw the scenery ripple and a glimpse of the school foyer they should be in, but played it off as a trick of the light. Still he couldn't help but feel like he was in an extremely elaborate genjutsu. Ryuji pulled out his phone and checked it.

"Out of service? Seriously, what's going on?" he looked back at the others. "This IS the school, right? We saw the sign in front in everything."

"Uh, guys?" Akira pointed towards one of the castle's corridors, where a shadowy knight, dressed in full plate armor and packing a frontal shield and glimmering broadsword, was lumbering toward them. The knight's visage was a clammy grey, and looked more like a chiseled mask than a human face. He stopped in front of them, gazing at them with unblinking eyes. Ryuji sighed in relief.

"Geez, don't scare us like that. Pretty strange costume though. You a student here?" The knight refused to answer.

"Maybe we should just leave," Akira said tentatively.

"Come on; don't be a wuss," Ryuji replied. He looked back at the knight. "Well, aren't you going to answer?" The knight continued his silence. Another knight emerged from the same corridor and joined the first one.

Ryuji looked at the second knight and began backing away, the realization that this wasn't an elaborate prank creeping onto his face. "Dude, I think this shit's real," he said in low voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he tensed his muscles. Things were starting to look extraordinarily bleak. He looked at the others, and saw the growing unease and fear. While he had secretly kept practicing his taijutsu and was fairly confident he could at least fight back, he knew without chakra, there was no way he could protect the others as well.

" _And of course I don't even have a kunai to protect myself with,_ " Naruto thought. He was starting to get extremely annoyed with all of the shit happening. "Let's just get out of here!" he yelled at the others. "We'll figure this shit out later!" He turned around to escape of this insane castle, but was met by two more of these silent guards. "Damn it!" he screamed in frustration. "What the hell do you guys want?!" One of the guards slammed Naruto full on in the chest with his shield, sending him sprawling backwards. While he'd taken harder knocks, it was still a surprise to feel so much pain. Naruto fell on his back, a bit dazed by the blow. The knights closed in on the three of them.

"W-What's going on?" he heard Ryuji say. Before Naruto could get up, another knight roughly kicked him in the back of his head, creating stars in his eyes. As Naruto's vision swam and began fading to black, he heard one of the guards shout a command in a distorted voice.

"T **ak** e t **he** m **awa** y **!** "

* * *

Naruto groaned as he felt a dull throb of pain upon regaining consciousness. He found himself sprawled face down on the hard stone floor. He picked himself up and looked around at his new surroundings. The three of them had apparently been thrown into some sort of underground cell. Crisscrossing iron bars prevented any escape except through a locked door. Black wrought-iron manacles hung from the wall, adding an even more sinister ambiance. " _Damn it,_ " he thought. " _Shit just keeps on rolling today._ " Naruto looked over at the Ryuji and Akira, who laid next to a stone bed in the back of the cell. Naruto got up and started roughly shaking them.

"Come on, wake up you two," he said urgently. Ryuji was the first to respond.

"Ugh," he moaned rolling over, "What the hell happened?"

"We got knocked out, that's what," Naruto said. He shook Akira again. "Hey, Akira, wake up!" The curly-haired boy finally stirred and managed to sit up. "Good to see you two are still with me. You guys alright.

"A bit banged up, but I'll live," Ryuji replied.

"I'm still in one piece, at least," Akira said groggily. "Where are we?"

"It doesn't look like anywhere good, that's for sure," Naruto replied.

"Damn it!" Ryuji said kicking the wall. "Is this some kinda TV set? Cuz this is not funny!" Out of the blue, a piercing scream of agony rang out from somewhere beyond the cell. Naruto and the others froze.

"What…was that?" Akira asked with wide eyes. They all moved towards the bars of the cell. Another shriek of pain and suffering ripped through the air, sending another chill down their spines. Ryuji looked at the Naruto and Akira, fear evident on his face.

"We've gotta get out of here!" he said frantically. He began kicking at the bars. "Hey, somebody; let us go already!" he yelled. Naruto looked around the room, searching for anything that could assist them, but aside from some empty barrels, the room was barren. There was nowhere to run, and nothing to help them escape. The blond's hands balled up into fists, his knuckles turning white.

" _Damn it, if I had my chakra, then I'd be able to bust through these assholes!_ " he thought in frustration. Never before had he ever felt so useless and so weak as he did right at that moment.

Suddenly the sound of clanking footsteps echoed through the hall. A squad of eight knights moved in front of their cell. Ryuji banged against the door again.

"Finally! Just open the door already," he said angrily. "This isn't funny anymore!" One of the knights stepped forward.

"Y **o** u **h** a **v** e **all** b **e** e **n** f **ou** nd **gu** ilt **y** **for** **y** our c **r** im **e of un** l **a** w **fu** l e **ntr** y in **ou** r **Lord** ' **s** cas **t** l **e**. H **e** **h** a **s** **person** ally **d** e **cid** ed **your** pu **nish** m **en** t **.** " He pointed a sword at Ryuji and Akira. "Y **ou** tw **o** h **ave** **been se** nte **n** c **ed to d** e **a** t **h.** "

"Say what?!" Ryuji's face paled as he took a step back from the bars. "You can't be serious!"

"I **wi** l **l** **not a** l **l** ow **a** n **yo** ne **to** d **o** **as** th **ey** p **l** e **ase** i **n** m **y castle,** " a distorted, yet familiar voice stated from behind the soldiers. The guards parted to reveal, of all people, Kamoshida, though he looked vastly different from the gym teacher Naruto was familiar with. The man was wearing a ridiculous red robe with gaudy white fur trim, combined with pink slippers of all things. A small golden crown rested on top his bushy hair. However, far greater than any change Kamoshida's physical appearance was his sinister countenance. He wore a cold, vicious smirk, condescension almost dripping from the upturned corners of his mouth. In addition, his eyes seemed to shimmer with a dark menace. He looked at Ryuji.

" **I** k **ne** w I **h** a **d som** e **pett** y rat **s** **sn** e **aking** i **n** m **y do** ma **in** , **b** ut **I** nev **er** **tho** ught **i** t **w** o **u** ld h **ave** b **e** e **n you, Sak** a **mo** to **,** " he sneered. "Sti **l** l **have** n **'t l** ea **r** n **ed** yo **u** r **l** e **s** s **on f** ro **m last** ti **m** e **?** **Yo** u **m** u **st** b **e** a gl **utto** n **fo** r **pu** ni **sh** m **en** t." He looked over at Akira. "A **n** d si **n** ce **y** o **u** 'r **e so** **hop** el **es** s **o** n **y** o **u** r o **w** n **, y** o **u in** v **i** te **d** a f **r** i **end** t **o** j **oin i** n **y** o **u** r **suff** e **rin** g." He glanced over at Naruto, who felt a deep shiver creep down his spine at the grin the bastard sent his way.

"A **h,** U **zum** a **ki;** **a** f **te** r t **r** y **i** ng **to** e **vade** m **e s** o **l** on **g** , **you** 'v **e** no **w** d **elive** r **ed** y **our** s **e** l **f to me** l **i** ke a **g** o **o** d **li** t **t** le s **er** van **t.** "

"Like hell I'm going to serve you!" he growled. Kamoshida gave a dark chuckle.

" **Do** n **'t** w **o** rr **y** ; **I'** l **l** s **oon** b **re** ak y **ou of** t **hat** s **p** i **rit of** **y** o **ur** s **, j** u **st** **l** i **ke** I d **i** d **the** **oth** e **r** s **.** " Ryuji stepped forward.

"Hey, that ain't funny, asshole!" he shouted back. Kamoshida turned back to Ryuji, his glowing eyes narrowing at the delinquent.

" **It** **seem** s **y** ou **cl** e **a** rl **y** n **e** ed t **o** **lea** r **n** y **our** p **l** ac **e, Sak** a **m** ot **o**. **You** ' **v** e **n** ow **not o** nly **s** n **u** ck in **t** o m **y c** as **tl** e **, b** u **t** **y** ou **d** a **r** e **sp** eak **s** o i **ns** olen **tly t** o **i** ts **ruler!** " Kamoshida looked at his guards. **"I** t' **s t** i **m** e f **o** r **a** n **e** x **e** cu **t** i **on!** " Ryuji's eyes widened even further as he took several steps back.

"N-No way," he stammered. The squad of knights opened the doors and filed into the cell, preventing any escape. Naruto stepped in front of Ryuji and Akira, taking his Frog Kumite stance.

"You're going to have to get through me, you shitty asshole," he growled. "I'm not going to stand around and let you do as you please!" Even without his chakra, he couldn't stand by and watch someone else get hurt. Kamoshida raised an eyebrow.

"Hm **p** h, **I** ex **pec** te **d a** s m **uc** h **fr** om **you,** U **z** u **maki**. Gu **a** r **d** s, s **e** cur **e m** y **tr** oph **y.** " The guards silently obeyed his commands, quickly surrounding Naruto. Using his form honed with the Toads, Naruto knocked down one of the knights, sending him sprawling.

"Come on you two, just get out of here!" he yelled at Ryuji and Akira.

"What about y-"

"Don't worry about me!" Naruto dodged a shield thrust in his face and slammed his fist into another's knight's head. He looked at the other two boys. "It's your necks on the chopping block; just run!" He turned around to strike another guard but was met with six different pointy weapons which stopped him in his tracks. A pair of gloved hands held him from behind as the first knight he had knocked down had gotten up. " _Damn it; I wasn't fast enough without my chakra,_ " he thought with frustration. Without being able to use natural chakra, the Frog Kumite was extremely limited in range, the moves meant to extend much farther than normal. Kamoshida smirked smugly.

"A **u** s **eless** **eff** or **t. A s** u **bjec** t s **h** ould **kno** w t **he** **fut** i **li** t **y of** g **oing a** g **a** in **s** t hi **s** **ki** n **g**. **I'** m **go** in **g** **t** o **t** a **k** e **m** y **time** br **e** a **k** i **ng** y **our** w **ill** af **t** e **r the exe** c **u** t **ion.** " The man walked up to Ryuji. " **As fo** r **you, you s** h **o** ul **d h** a **ve ru** n w **h** il **e** you h **ad** **the** **cha** n **ce.** I **'** l **l** **take** **c** a **re of** y **ou** m **y** se **lf**!" Naruto could only watch as Kamoshida proceeded to continuously slam his fist into Ryuji's face and body.

" **St** u **pid** **i** n **s** e **c** t **! Yo** u **'** re **noth** i **n** g **b** ut t **r** a **sh**!" he said landing blow after blow on him. Eventually Ryuji's body crashed to the ground bruised in half a dozen places. Kamoshida spit on his fallen frame, a look of pure disgust on his face. "A **pe** tt **y rat** **li** ke y **o** u **i** s **n't even w** or **th u** s **i** ng **my** fi **st** o **n** **any** m **or** e. I **t's** h **igh** ti **me** I **e** n **d** y **our m** i **ser** a **bl** e **exi** s **ten** ce **.** " Akira, who'd been watching from behind in horror up until this point, could finally take no more.

"Stop it!" he yelled at Kamoshida. "Have you gone mad?" Kamoshida stopped and turned around to face Akira, frowning with annoyance.

" **Wh** at **di** d **you** s **ay, y** o **u** l **i** ttl **e** p **u** n **k** **?** " He shambled up to Akira, who stared back with defiant anger. Naruto could only admire the courage the boy was showing. It reminded him of his confrontation with the insanely powerful people he'd come across as a genin. "Do **n** ' **t** y **o** u **dar** e **gi** ve **me tha** t **irri** t **a** t **ing** **l** o **ok!** " Kamoshida shouted angrily, kicking Akira back. The curly haired boy slammed into the wall with a thud. The robed man motioned for his remaining guards to hold Akira, who struggled against them.

A **fte** r **t** his p **e** a **s** a **nt is tak** e **n** c **ar** e **o** f **,** i **t's** y **our t** u **rn t** o **die,** " Kamoshida growled menacingly. He advanced toward Ryuji, who was still on the ground.

"N…n…no, stay away!" he said whimpering a bit. Naruto tried his best to get free of the guards to, but their iron grips prevented him from moving.

" _Damn it,_ " he thought, " _Am I going to let someone I know down again, just because I wasn't strong enough?_ " He looked over at Akira and saw a delicate blue butterfly fluttering towards him. The world seemed to grow dark except for the faint light emanating from its glowing wings.

" _This is truly an unjust game,_ " he heard a feminine voice say. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized it was the same voice he had heard on the subway. " _Once again you are faced with the possibility of losing the ones you care about. But if my voice is reaching you, you may yet have a chance to save them and aid in stopping the coming destruction, if you can believe in the power of bonds once more._ " The butterfly flitted away and vanished, but her words cut the Uzumaki to the core. Kamoshida raised his hand and pointed at Ryuji.

" **Exec** u **te** h **i** m **!** " he yelled viciously. Before the guards could carry out his command, Akira looked up.

"I won't let you do that," he said with finality. Kamoshida turned back around to look at him.

"So y **ou w** a **nt** t **o d** ie **t** h **at ba** dl **y?** F **i** ne **; y** o **u** **ca** n **b** e f **i** r **s** t **.** I **t doe** s **n** 't m **a** tt **er** w **hat** **o** rde **r** th **e** t **ra** s **h** i **s** t **ak** en o **ut** ," he motioned for one of the guards, who slammed his shield into Akira's face, knocking his glasses off. Two of the knights used their spears to hold him to a wall, while another knight prepared to skewer him with his sword. Akira's head hung down. Just before it could plunge the blade into Akira's body however, a burst of energy pushed all of the knights away from him.

Akira looked up, revealing a strange white mask over his eyes similar to ones at a masquerade ball. He began wrestling with the object, desperately struggling to remove it from his face. Naruto winced at the ripping sound of torn flesh as Akira eventually violently removed the mask with a splatter of blood. The boy slowly looked up, a savage grin on his face. Naruto noticed his eyes now flashed with a golden glow, similar to Kamoshida's. As blood dripped from Akira's face, a blue blaze burst from around his eyes and rapidly spread across his face and down his body, until he was completely engulfed in the fire.

A sinister-looking face formed over Akira's, fashioned from red tongues of flames which flickered in a gruesome grin. A haughty laugh echoed through the room. The flames began to rise from Akira's body, revealing his now radically different appearance. His Shujin academy uniform had been incinerated and transfigured into a stylish and elegant dark vest and black dress pants. A jet-black trench coat with a high collar covered most of his body as it ran down to combat-style boots.

The grinning face of fire leapt off as well, moving with the humanoid-silhouette of blue flames cast from the teen's body. The fluctuating fiery body coalesced into a more solid figure. For a split second, Naruto swore the constantly fluctuating red flames in the face had briefly formed two curved horns. He blinked and they fluctuated and gathered with the rest of the burning body, forming the face of a spindly spectre. The apparition had long limbs garbed in blood-red pants and jacket with a black undershirt. A courtly white ascot was fashioned under his still fiery facial figures. A tall black top hat completed the elegant Old World fashion. Black chains binding the ethereal figure to Akira rattled intimidatingly as the apparition unfurled his raven wings in a blistering gale which knocked away the surrounding guards and Kamoshida. The sniveling ruler fell on his butt and scrambled to back away from the changed Akira, who gave him a wide-eyed menacing grin.

 **I am the pillager of twilight, Arsene!**

A disembodied voice, deep and regal, echoed throughout the chamber. Naruto realized it must have come from the apparition.

 **I am the rebel's soul within you. If you wish it, I will consider granting you the power to overcome this crisis.**

Akira nodded and pulled his new red gloves tight. "Let's do it," he replied confidently. Kamoshida regained his composure a bit and pointed at the transformed student.

" **Y-** Yo **u'** r **e s** ti **l** l a **wo** rth **le** s **s** bu **g**! **G** u **a** r **d** s **, ki** l **l** h **im** **NO** W! **!** " he roared. The guards who'd been holding Akira down moved forward to carry out their master's orders. Something dark suddenly burst out of their suits as they melted in a pool of inky darkness. From the pool arose two floating pumpkin headed ghouls carrying lighted lanterns and giggling mischievously. Akira whipped out a dagger from his coat and prepared to strike. He leaped over one of the ghouls and sliced him, causing the creature to cry out in pain. He pointed at the other imp.

"Eiha!" A dark ball of miasma shot from his hand towards the floating demon, smacking him away. Naruto watched all of this unfold with awe and wonder.

" _That is awesome!_ " he thought excitedly. A smile of resigned contentment formed as he watched Akira chase down the pumpkin-faced ghoul. " _I guess Akira doesn't need any of my help to beat this clown, not that I was really any help to begin with,_ " he thought resignedly.

" **So, you are just going to let him fight on his own? That's not the kit I know.** " A raspy, familiar voice suddenly spoke in Naruto's mind in response to his thoughts. The Uzumaki's jaw dropped wide with disbelief. I had to be his own mind playing tricks on him. However the voice continued. " **I recall a ningen who would never back down from a fight, regardless of the odds against him. A knucklehead who would always keep his promises and would never let down his comrades.** " Naruto didn't dare respond, still reeling with shock and disbelief. However, the faint glimmer of a long-forgotten hope had sprouted within him. Meanwhile, Akira had managed to defeat the two ghouls, though he was breathing a bit heavily. It was clear to Naruto the teen was still inexperienced with combat and exhausted by this ordeal. The gaudy king apparently noticed this as well and sneered.

" **So** yo **u** ha **v** e a l **it** t **le bit of** s **k** il **l. I** t d **oes** n **'** t m **atter** ; y **ou can'** t **t** a **ke** d **own** a **ll** of **my gu** a **r** ds." He motioned for the four other knights surrounding Naruto to advance toward Akira, leaving Naruto with only the two knights restraining him. Akira took a couple of steps backwards, holding his knife out towards them in a weak but defiant defense. Kamoshida chuckled. " **Yo** u **a** r **e** **de** s **t** in **ed** **to** k **n** ee **l** **be** f **ore** **m** e **,** **the** **k** in **g** of **t** his re **al** m **!** " Kamoshida proclaimed. The voice in Naruto's head scoffed.

 **"That kid's going to need your help to fight them all off brat, and you promised you'd have his back, even without any chakra. Are you going to let that gaudy bastard break your word?** " Naruto gritted his teeth and stayed silent. After a moment however, a smirk slowly formed on his face as he shook his head.

" _Jeez, did I become so focused on brooding over my lost chakra that I had to have a lazy furball like you tell me off?_ " he thought. " _How low I've fallen_." He straightened up and looked directly at Kamoshida.

"Hey, asshole with the gaudy crown and tacky robe!" he yelled out. Kamoshida turned towards Naruto and scowled.

" **S** hu **t** u **p** U **zum** ak **i. A me** r **e t** r **oph** y **lik** e y **o** u s **houl** d **n't tal** k **b** ack **t** o it **s ma** s **te** r **.** " Naruto ignored the bastard and continued.

"You've been going on and on about how you are the king here and how everyone here should bow to you." A wave of red chaotic energy burst from Naruto's face, knocking away his captors. The fiery miasma formed a mask of an orange fox over the top half of Naruto's face, with black stripes running from its snout and pointy ears spouted from the top of the mask. Naruto flashed his trademark foxy grin.

"Well, let me tell you who I am," he said. "I am the most unpredictable shinobi you'll ever meet, and I kneel to no man, dattebayo!" Naruto reached up and grabbed the corner of the mask with his right hand. With one swift yank, Naruto tore the offending article off of his face. The jolting pain of removing it felt exhilarating to the blonde.

Burning crimson plasma burst from the mask which ran up Naruto's arm and spread across his frame, consuming his clothes and licking at his skin. For the first time in over six months, Naruto could feel the welcoming flow of chakra as it coursed through his veins once more and boiled from his pores. As the caustic energy incinerated his outfit, a new form appeared beneath it. Naruto now wore a burnt orange long-sleeved jacket with an open black flak vest over his chest, similar to ones worn by chunin and jonin. In the center of the jacket, a blue Uzumaki swirl was emblazoned proudly on his chest. The Japanese character for "nine" was printed on his back. His hands were enclosed in black leather fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He was sporting a set of Anbu-style black pants, fitted with several pockets for kunai. His ensemble was finished with a pair of dark wooden geta sandals with metal plating at the bottom.

Still holding the bloody mask in his hand, Naruto pointed with his left hand at Kamoshida. From behind the blonde, a new ethereal image formed, one of a monstrous fox-like beast with nine massive tails billowing behind him. The beast roared its defiance. Kamoshida skittered back to the wall, terrified of the new threat. "But most importantly, you little bitch," Naruto spat out. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and my nindo is to never give up, and never go back on my word. I made a promise to Akira to have his back, and I'm not gonna let an arrogant prick like you keep me from upholding that promise. Now," Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pants pocket and took a stance. "Let's go wild…Kurama!"

* * *

 **Dang, that took me a lot longer to finish than I wanted, and is well over 2000 words longer than I intended. If you haven't noticed, when Shadows are speaking, I represent the distorted voice with random bold characters. In order to not go insane however, I created a Javascript program which will generate the effect for me. Cool right? (Please say it's cool. I spent a few hours puzzling over how to get it to work.) Anyway, now onto some housekeeping and responses.**

 **First off, I don't own Naruto or Persona/Shin Megami Tensei. Musashi Kishimoto has Naruto, while Atlas has Persona/SMT. I'm just a guy writing a fanfic. Now that that's been said, I don't intend to keep repeating myself over and over. I frankly do not see the point of restating the obvious. Unless I have to, I'm new to this honestly don't know if people keep repeating it due to contractual issues.**

 **Next off, about chapter length. This chapter is learning towards the longer side of the chapter lengths I intend for this story around 4-7k. Though we'll see how that holds as I move on.**

 **Now for the comments I received. I appreciate all of the input I received for Naruto's Persona. Some of you gave me some very convincing arguments. However, as cool as it would be to give Naruto an outlaw Persona like everyone else, I chose Kurama for reasons you will eventually see…(insert evil laughter here). As for the pairing, that has already been decided as well. I will not spoil it here for those who desire to wait and see what I have planned. However, if you are so desperate as to know my plans, you may PM me and I shall respond in kind.**

 **Once again I appreciate the awesome first response I got to this story. This will be a long haul for sure, but I am excited about this. I hope to continue this pace as time moves on, though once college starts in full in two weeks, I definitely can't make any promises. Once again, please read and review, and PMs are always welcome!**


	3. April 11, Part 2 - Get Up

**Get Up**

 **Monday Morning, April 11, 20XX**

 **Strange Castle Dungeon**

Naruto looked across the small room at his opponent, a savage grin on his face. "Now, who wants to go first, here?" Naruto called out to the guards. "I haven't been able to fight like this for 6 freaking months, and I'm raring to go!" Kamoshida's form quivered with rage.

" **W** hy **?** Wh **y** m **us** t y **ou** **con** tin **u** e **t** o **def** y **m** e!" he roared.

"I already told you; I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond shouted back. "I don't take orders from anyone around here, especially assholes like you." Kamoshida gritted his teeth.

" **Fin** e; **I** d **i** dn **'t** **wa** n **t** to da **ma** ge **my** t **ro** p **hy** , **bu** t **y** ou le **ave** me **n** o **c** h **oic** e Uzu **m** ak **i.** G **uar** d **s** , **su** b **d** u **e** **h** i **m** by **an** y m **e** a **ns**!" The six knights wordlessly nodded. In unison, they all burst into inky pools. From the dark puddles, two more pumpkin-headed wizard ghouls as well as four small female fairy-looking sprites arose, cackling and giggling. Naruto grinned.

"So all of you at once, huh? I can live with that." Naruto moved his kunai into a reverse grip and charged forward, using his chakra to boost his speed. He reached the first pumpkin-head in an instant, surprising it. "Let's carve you a new face!" He said stabbing his blades deeply into the ghoul's orange skull just above its open mouth. He ripped the blade to the side of its mouth, lopping off some of the jagged teeth. With an agonizing cry, the ghoul exploded into black ashes and disappeared.

Naruto turned to the other pumpkin ghoul. "How about you; are you up for some cosmetic surgery?" he asked grinning. The ghoul backed away, its creepy chuckle now replaced with fearful whimpering. "I guess not," Naruto said with a shrug. "Oh well; I guess I'll have to try smashing you instead! You're up Kurama!" The ethereal fox grinned savagely.

" **You've got it, kit!** " Manipulating his tails, Kurama slammed them in unison on top of the jack-o-lantern monster, smashing it into the ground and causing the creature to shatter and dissolve. Immediately Naruto felt some of his vitality drain from him.

" _Why the hell do I feel a lot more tired?_ " he asked in bewilderment.

" **It seems materializing me to physically attack draws from your life force,** " Kurama explained. Suddenly Naruto heard Akira call out.

"Watch out!" Naruto turned, only to get hit by a bolt of electricity. The voltage in the attack surged through his body, causing him to cry out in surprise and pain.

"Argh!" Naruto saw the fairy sprites all giggling as they gathered more electricity to hit him with. " _Damn it!_ " he thought. " _I must still be a bit rusty if I allowed an enemy to hit me like that._ " Naruto attempted to move, but found the electricity had temporarily stunned him. He struggled to overcome the paralysis. "Come on…I gotta…move," he said through gritted teeth, willing his body to move to no avail. Just as one fairies was about to unleash another attack, it was consumed by black miasma.

"Eiha!" Akira called out his skill, watching the fairy cry out in pain before disintegrating. Naruto noticed the effectiveness of the dark matter on the sprite. Akira dove through the gap in the sprites' ranks to join the blond, his knife at the ready.

"Thanks for the save, Akira," the Uzumaki said gratefully. The masked boy nodded.

"I couldn't let you fight all by yourself," he replied. "I've got your back as well." Naruto nodded his thanks, feeling the paralysis fade from his body.

"Alright, let's not get hit by that again," he said shaking out his body. " _Any ideas, Kurama?_ "

" **Try using that dark energy stuff the curly haired person used,** " the fox replied. Naruto was taken back.

" _Wait, you can do that?_ " he asked in surprise. " _How?_ "

" **I don't know!** " Kurama snapped. " **Just shout 'Maeiha!' Do it before you get zapped again!** " Naruto shrugged and pointed his hand toward the sprites like he'd seen Akira do.

"Here goes nothing! Maeiha!" he shouted. Kurama roared as dark masses of energy sprouted on three of his tails, which he flicked towards the remaining enemies. The fairies shrieked as the black miasma swallowed them entirely, dispersing them into dark particles. Naruto felt a decent chunk of mental energy disappear upon using the skill. " _So that technique is kinda like an elemental jutsu,_ " he thought to himself. " _Though it draws from my mental energy and uses a lot more than most of my jutsu._ " Akira walked over to Ryuji, who was staring at him and Naruto with wide eyes.

"Wha? How did you guys do that! What happened to you?" he exclaimed breathlessly. Naruto smirked.

"We became badasses, that's what!" he replied. Akira rolled his eyes. Kamoshida stomped up to them, a murderous look in his eyes.

" **Wh** y **you** **li** tt **l** e-" Suddenly Ryuji leapt to his feet and rushed the bastard before he could finish speaking, body-checking him into the side of the prison. The supposed king slumped against the wall, stunned by the surprise tackle.

"How'd you like that, asshole?" Ryuji said grinning. Naruto nodded his approval; the guy had it coming to him for sure. He spotted the keys on the floor left by one of the guards, immediately swiping them and looking at the others.

"Let's get out of this hell hole before more dudes show up!" Akira and Ryuji nodded and followed him out of the cell. Naruto slammed the door shut and used the key to lock Kamoshida in the cell, just as the man recovered from his daze and rushed to the door. Kamoshida banged on the bars with his fists, his cape opening to reveal his hairy arms and legs and disgusting pink thong.

" **Y** o **u** i **n** si **gn** if **i** c **a** n **t** **l** it **tle** w **or** ms! **H** o **w** **d** are y **ou** **t** re **a** t **a** **kin** g t **h** i **s** **way**!" he shouted with rage. Naruto slammed his fist through the bars into Kamoshida's face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You are not our king, so just up already, you bastard!" he said irritably. Suddenly the Uzumaki felt the chakra humming beneath his skin retreat into the mask. With a flash of red energy, the mask vanished and his outfit reverted back to his Shujin attire. " _Kurama?_ " he asked mentally, hoping for a response. He'd only just been reunited with his life-long partner; he couldn't be separated so soon. However, no response came, causing his heart to sink. He looked over at Akira and found he'd also returned to his original state. " _It's probably tied to the whole mask thing,_ " Naruto realized. He shook his head of the thoughts and focused on the task at hand. There was time to think about what had happened later. Ryuji stepped up to them still looking at the two with amazement.

"So…what WAS that? You guys just changed back all of all of a sudden." Akira shook his head.

"I'm honestly not sure what's going on here," he replied.

"We can worry about our cool powers of lack thereof later." Naruto cut in. "We need to find a way out of here before King Moron over there calls for back-up." He tossed the key ring into one of the locked cells. "Now let's get a move on!" The others nodded and followed Naruto down the dungeon corridor. Soon after they rounded the corner, they heard Kamoshida shout.

" **G** U **AR** D **S**! **!**! **T** h **e** **t** hi **e** ves h **av** e es **cap** e **d!** **Fin** d **t** h **e** m **a** t **on** c **e**!" Naruto and the others quickened their pace, navigating the stone passages of the dungeon. A number of prison cells lined the walls, most of them empty, though some strangely held volleyballs of all things. A torrent of water flowed through the dungeon floor, dividing it into narrow walkways. The trio crawled through tunnels and jumped over broken bridges, looking for a way out.

"Seriously, what the hell even is this place?" Ryuji asked.

"Beats me," Akira replied. "All I know is that I want out. I've had it with this dreary castle." Naruto didn't comment as he surveyed his surroundings, thinking about what had just occurred.

" _What was that mask?_ " he pondered silently. " _When I took it off, it felt like I had freed myself of a burden I never knew existed,_ " Naruto continued to wonder about the occurrence. He was sure the mask and his missing chakra were related somehow. The trio eventually found a spiraling staircase.

"Think this will lead to a way out of this crazy place?" Ryuji said panting a bit. Naruto shrugged.

"It's better than getting caught, right? Let's just keep moving." They climbed the stairs until they reached the top, revealing yet another level of cells.

"Come on! Just how big is this place?" Ryuji exclaimed in frustration. Naruto clapped him on the back.

"Hey, at least we haven't been caught-"

Suddenly, his acute ears heard the sound of clanking footprints coming from behind them. Naruto pushed Akira and Ryuji down into the shadows of a side corridor and clamped his hands over their mouths. A few seconds later, a guard appeared in the entrance of the corridor, having emerged from the stairwell. Another guard came up to join it.

"H **av** e y **ou** **see** n t **he** th **i** ev **e** s **?** " the first guard asked.

"T **he** y have **n't** **b** e **en** **ca** u **g** ht **y** e **t.** **L** o **rd** **K** amo **s** h **ida** i **s** **f** uri **ou** s r **ig** h **t** **n** o **w,** " the other guard replied. "We **mu** s **t** **f** in **d** th **o** se i **n** s **ole** n **t** **t** hi **eve** s **w** h **o** **da** r **ed** **to** **de** f **y** **o** u **r** **L** or **d** a **t** o **nc** e **!** " The first guard nodded.

" **Agr** ee **d.** **T** h **e** y **can** 't ha **v** e **go** n **e** **t** o **o** f **a** r **.** " The two guards continued down the path. After a few moments, the sound of clanking faded. Naruto released the other two from his hold.

"We should probably avoid going out there for the time being," he whispered urgently. "Let's continue down this path and hope we get lucky," The others nodded. They continued down the corridor, following the waterway. Suddenly Ryuji yelled out.

"What the; look up there!" Naruto followed his gaze to see another prisoner stuck a tiny cage suspended above the water. He seemed to be garbed in a vaguely familiar red and white uniform.

"I can't go on; I've reached my limit," the guy moaned pitifully.

"So we aren't the only ones who've been trapped by that bastard." Ryuji slammed his fist against the wall. "This whole place is bullshit!" Akira didn't say anything, but Naruto could see his fists tighten as well. Naruto thoroughly agreed with the sentiment, but without whatever power Akira and him tapped into, he knew there wasn't much they could do at the moment.

" _Damn it,_ " he thought. " _I really got to figure out what that whole mask thing was about._ " He sighed. "As much as I want to smash my fist into that asshole's face a few hundred more times," he finally said, "we aren't going to be much good to anyone if we get caught again. Let's just focus on trying to find a way out first." The other two looked at him for a moment. Ryuji took one more look at the prisoner before looking down and unclenching his fist.

"I guess you're right, Naruto," he finally agreed. "Let's just get out of this hellhole." The party continued to advance down the corridor, fortunately without running into any guards. A few of the cells they passed contained more prisoners, each one as pitiful looking as the first. Eventually the trio arrived at a dead-end. "Shoot, there's no way out from here," Ryuji turned to the others. "Should we go back and find another way?" Before Naruto could respond, a high-pitched child-like voice called out from one of the cells.

"Hey, Frizzy Hair, Blondie, Fox Face! Over here!" Naruto turned to see what looked like an upright black-and-white cat standing about two feet tall. It looked like it was wearing a cloth mask over the top half of his head, except his ears seamlessly stuck out of the top, showing the "mask" was actually his fur. A yellow scarf was tied around neck, giving the creature a strangely stylish flare. Big blue anime-style eyes stared pleadingly at the trio. "Hey, you guys aren't soldiers, right?" the cat-like creature asked. "Get me out of here! The key's over there."

"Whoa! What the hell are you?" Naruto said in bewilderment. He'd seen a lot of strange summon creatures, but this thing took the cake.

"Sorry, but we're trying to get out of here ourselves," Ryuji replied brusquely. "Besides, how do we know you're not one of them?"

"I seriously doubt they'd lock up one of their own," Akira pointed out. The creature smiled.

"Finally, at least someone's got a brain!" it said.

"Even if he does look like a strange cat," Akira continued. The creature's fur bristled.

"Hey, I'm NOT a cat," he hissed. "I'll make you regret it if you call me that again!"

"Well excuse us for not knowing who or what you are," Naruto replied. "We're kind of in a rush not getting caught by the guards." The sound of clanking footsteps echoed from the corridor where they'd just come from. Naruto grimaced. "And we're really don't have the time to argue that point." Ryuji checked his phone.

"Shit, still no service. We don't have any way to contact someone outside!" He looked grimly at the others. "How the hell are we gonna get out?"

"Hey, you three!" the cat creature called out. "If you let me out of here, I'll show you where the exit is." Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Really, you know where the exit is," he repeated skeptically.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Akira agreed.

"It's the truth! I'm not lying to you guys," the creature pleaded. Ryuji scowled.

"Forget it! We have enough trouble on our own as it is without having to rely on…whatever you are!" He began to turn away from the thing but froze as the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor again, this time sounding much closer. The creature crossed his arms.

"Well, if you think you can get out of here without being caught by the guards and executed, then be my guest," he replied firmly. Ryuji looked at the others.

"So what are we going to do guys?" he asked. Naruto sighed.

"Unfortunately at the moment, we're out of options. We're going to have to trust it for now," he said. "Whatever this thing is, it doesn't seem like it's with the guards at least." he grabbed the key the cat-like thing indicated and unlocked the door. The creature walked out and stretched.

"Ahhh, it feels good to be free," he said, grinning like it ate a canary. Ryuji glared at the feline creature.

"Alright, we've got you out; now show us the way out, you monster cat!" The creature bristled again.

"I am NOT a cat! My name is Morgana," he said angrily.

"Well whatever you are, you're not going to be free much longer if we wait around here," Naruto said dryly. "So let's get a move on!" Morgana looked taken aback.

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly. "Follow me then, and stay quiet!" Naruto and the others silently followed the not-feline until they arrived at a raised drawbridge they had passed a bit earlier. Ghastly stone busts of Kamoshida framed the sides of the wooden walkway, sporting unnerving grins.

"So what are you trying to do here?" Ryuji asked. "I don't see any path we can take." Morgana rolled his eyes.

"I'm lowering the drawbridge using the hidden switch. What do you think I'm doing?" Ryuji did a double take.

"Wait, what?" Ryuji asked in surprise. Naruto walked up looked at the statue closely and noticed the bust was not one solid piece of stone.

"There's probably a pressure sensitive switch in the statue which will lower the bridge," he surmised. He'd seen set-ups like this before as a ninja, made by enthusiastic nobles who thought they could hide their secrets by putting them in plain sight. Not that it really ever worked. Morgana seemed to purr.

"At least Fox Face here is quick on the uptake." He jumped up and latched onto the jaw of the statue, which sank under his weight. A series of creaks and whirs as the drawbridge was lowered, creating a path across the waterway. Ryuji stared in shock.

"For real?" he asked in amazement. "How were we supposed to know that was there?!" The masked feline creature looked smugly at the delinquent.

"Amateur; let's just get going," Morgana replied. The group ran across the drawbridge. However, just as they finished crossing over the water, a guard appeared from another corridor.

" **Y** o **u, t** hi **e** v **e** s!" it exclaimed, readying its spear." I **th** o **u** g **ht** **I** hea **rd** s **ome** t **h** i **ng** **com** i **n** g **f** ro **m** **ov** er **h** er **e**. **P** r **epa** r **e** **to** d **i** e!"

A burst of red energy surrounded Naruto as if in response to the guard's threat, causing his mask and his new outfit to re-appear. Naruto looked and found Akira had shifted into his white mask & snazzy black ensemble as well. Ryuji fell backwards, scrambling to get away from the knight.

"Oh shit! They found us!" he said fearfully. Morgana leaped onto the boy's head.

"Ugh, you're such a newbie!" He leapt off Ryuji and landed in between the boy and the knight. "Stay back, and watch and learn!" Morgana looked at Naruto and Akira. "You two look like you can fight, right?" Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles. He could feel the chakra flowing through him again.

"Oh yeah, I'm raring to take these bastards down!" he yelled. Akira nodded as well, whipping out his knife. Morgana smirked.

"Alright, then; let's go!" The being narrowed his eyes and looked up. "Come…Zorro!" A massive column of blue light erupted from his diminutive frame, causing Ryuji to scream. From the light, a large black humanoid figure emerged. Wearing a large championship-style belt, a majestic cape which billowed behind him, and wielding a long shimmering rapier, the figure flicked his blade in a Z figure as it hovered impressively behind Morgana. Naruto looked appreciatively at the ethereal figure. He could feel the noble strength coming from the being.

"Sweet, so you've got one of these guys as well," he commented. Morgana nodded.

"Yep. Now let's shut them up at once!" The knight exploded into a pool of darkness like the others, out of which emerged another pumpkin-head and two new enemies, a pair of purple horned imps with black leathery wings, floating in the air in a seated position. Naruto pulled out two kunai.

"It's three-on-three; let's split up and take these weaklings down individually!" he called out to the others.

"Sounds good to me!" Morgana called out. "Zorro, Garu!" The masked specter whipped his sword in an arc, sending a wave of wind out which blasted the pumpkin-head. The ghoul went flying backwards with a squeal of agony. Akira nodded and rushed towards one of the imps, leaving the remaining one for Naruto. The Uzumaki smirked at the creature.

"So I get one of the little imps, huh? Nothing to be worried about." Mentally he reached out to his biju.

" _Hey Kurama; you back?_ " The ghostly fox appeared behind Naruto.

" **Yeah, brat,** " he replied. " **Not sure what happened before. One moment I was talking to you, the next it was like that pedo snake had slapped on that damned Gogyo Fuin again.** " Naruto nodded.

" _I'm pretty sure whatever's going on is tied to this weird mask,_ " he said, " _but right now, we're in another fight._ " The purple devil-looking monster sneered at Naruto and rushed towards him, his hand radiating a menacing black aura. Naruto ducked under the hand and dashed behind the demon. Whipping around, he brandished both kunai and stabbed through its wings, causing the imp to scream in pain. "I'm going to need to get some shuriken or something for all of these flying enemies," he muttered. "You're up again, Kurama!" The beast raised its paw and smashed down on the imp, finishing it off. Naruto watched with satisfaction as the creature exploded into the dark particles. "Well; that was easy," he said.

" **What did you expect?** **It was just a baby demon,** " Kurama replied with a snort. Naruto looked over and saw Morgana and Akira had also finished their fights as well. They all walked back to Ryuji, who was staring at the trio in amazement.

"Wow, you two have pretty powerful Personas," Morgana said grinning. Ryuji scratched his head.

"So, that's what those things that came out all dramatic-like are called?" he asked. Morgana nodded.

"You saw how these two ripped off their mask to make it appear? Everyone has a mask like that to hide their other side. When they remove-" Suddenly both Naruto and Akira returned to their regular appearance. Naruto looked down at his Shujin academy outfit.

"Kami damn it!" he cursed. "Why does that mask keep disappearing?"

"Hm, normally that form shouldn't dissolve like that," Morgana said thoughtfully. "It looks like you two don't have full control of your abilities just yet."

"Masks? Other side? Form? Can you just cut the crap and make sense already?" Ryuji said in frustration.

"Hey; I can't help it if you're an idiot, Blondie," Morgana replied. Ryuji glared at the feline.

"I'm not an idiot," he growled. "And my name's Ryuji!" Morgana sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. Anyway, there's no time for me to lecture you anyway. We still need to get out of here. We're not much farther from the exit." The group continued to follow Morgana through several more twists and turns. The not-cat seemed to know where he was going and moved through the shadows with ease. Naruto could appreciate its sense of stealth. At one point, they passed a cell with another prisoner who was sprawled out on the ground, moaning. Once again, Naruto got a weird sense of déjà vu upon seeing the red and white uniform. Ryuji stopped in front of the cage.

"Hold on a sec; we can't just leave this guy here!" he said.

"But we also can't get caught again, Ryuji," Naruto pointed out. He knew how the delinquent was feeling, but there were bigger issues at hand. He put a hand on his shoulder. "I want to help them too, but right now, we've got to help ourselves first. If we get caught again, there's no help for anyone." Ryuji looked back at prisoner for a few seconds before grabbing his head.

"Grr, fine. Seriously, this whole situation doesn't make sense!" They continued to follow Morgana up a flight of stairs, arriving at the main foyer. After checking to see if any guards were about, they rushed across the area and ducked into a small hallway tucked to the side.

"We made it!" Morgana said happily. Ryuji let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Now where's the exit?" He tried to open one of the doors in the hallway but found it to be locked. He turned around to look at the diminutive creature. "Hey, what's the deal? You said you'd get us out!"

"Hold your horses, Blondie," Morgana replied. He opened another door and led them into what looked like a storeroom. "Your way out's in here." Ryuji looked around.

"I don't see any way out," he said. Morgana rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Amateur; how much more basic can you get?" Naruto scanned the room carefully until his spotted something above one of the shelves. He grinned and climbed up the shelf next to a grate.

"Bingo!" he said grinning. Morgana nodded with a grin.

"It seems Fox Face got it." Akira stared carefully at where Naruto was.

"The ventilation shaft?" he said in realization. Naruto nodded.

"Yup. We should be small enough to climb through here. Now, let's get this thing off!" He began pulling at the grate covering the shaft, which creaked under the force he exerted. "Come…on," he said gritting his teeth. Suddenly, the grate just gave way, flying off the shaft entrance and landing on the floor with a bang. Naruto stumbled backwards and fell on the floor with a thud, still holding the grate. "Owww," he groaned. "I could have used a little warning that was loose." Ryuji offered a hand and helped Naruto on his feet.

"Well, at least you got it off," Morgana said with a chuckle. "Now get going before a guard comes in here!"

"Aren't you coming with us?" Akira asked in confusion. Morgana shook its head.

"No, I still have something I need to find. We'll be splitting up here." Naruto nodded.

"Good luck, little dude," he said.

"Thanks for helping," Akira added. Morgana smirked.

"Well at least some of you can be polite," he replied. Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's just get out of here." He climbed up onto the shelf and began climbing into the ventilation shaft. Akira quickly followed suit. Naruto didn't move for a moment. As insane as this place was, he was sure the mask's appearance had something to do with it. Despite the dangers, he was hesitant to leave.

" _I'm going to have to come here back here,_ " he realized wearily. Morgana looked at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to follow the others, Fox Face?" he asked tilting its head. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I am," he said with a sigh. He clambered up the shelf and looked over his shoulder. "I think I'll be seeing you soon…furball," he said cheekily. He ducked into the shaft, ignoring the angry ranting behind him.

* * *

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #1

 **Name** : Wizard Jack-o-lanterns (Pyro Jack)

 **Description** : A floating pumpkin headed ghoul with a pointy wizard's hat that belongs to a cosplay nerd. It carries a fiery lantern and cackles like an idiot.

 **Attacks** : It launches fireballs from its lantern which don't do a whole lot of damage, but sting like a bitch. It's about as powerful as one of Sasuke-teme's fireballs as a genin, though far less angst-ridden.

 **How to beat** : Get in close and carve the bastards up! If you can use a Wind attack, you can snuff out the flame and kill it from a distance. Now if only I could use my Rasenshuriken...

* * *

 **And…done.** **This was my first foray into adapting the combat and some limited dungeon exploration.** **The chapter was a bit shorter, with one of the minor scripted fights cut, but after beginning to play through the game again and slogging through watching someone else play the game, I realized if I don't pick up the pace, it's going to take me far too long to get going. I still have a ton to cover. I did add in the first entry of a long running omake series I plan to do where Naruto gives his own thoughts on the Shadows. If you guys want to see anything else in them, let me know.**

 **Now I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is the next chapter is also going to be a bit on the shorter side as well as I'm trying to do a thing with these first few chapters (Kudos to anyone who recognizes what I'm doing.) The good news is, this chapter should be out before classes start next week, and the chapter after that will be another long chapter. Once again, I thank you all for all of the immense support you've given. The review, favorite, and follow count all doubled, which is honestly mind-boggling. You give me hope that maybe I have a knack for this after all. Please read and review! PMs are always welcome!**

 **P.S. – I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but I need to give a special shout out to one of my best friends Dakota for recommending me Persona 5 when I asked for a good RPG. I did not expect to get sucked into the rabbit hole like I have.**


	4. April 11, Part 3 - Get Out There

**Wow, I was kinda surprised no one commented on the King Moron reference from Persona 4 I tried to work in. Anyway, I'm two days late on my goal to get this chapter out before my classes begin. At least it's about 30% longer for you than I intended, so don't sue me. I didn't expect to run this long, even after cutting a minor scene. Anyway, on to the third and final part of the day.**

 **Get Out There**

 **Monday Morning, April 11, 20XX**

 **Outside Shujin Academy**

Naruto, Akira and Ryuji hopped out of the ventilation shaft and crossed the drawbridge as quickly as they could, wanting to put as much distance between them and that castle as possible. As they rushed forward, Naruto felt an odd distortion pass through them, similar to the one he'd experienced just before arriving at the castle. Dark rippling waves seemed to flit through his vision as reality itself seemed to twist. However, Naruto couldn't bother to question the strange phenomenon at the moment. Before they knew it, the trio found themselves near the station. Ryuji slumped over, panting heavily. Naruto looked around and saw to his immense relief actual people milling around as usual. He'd never been happier to see such a mundane sight. A beeping sound came from Akira's pocket, prompting him to pull out his phone.

" _You have returned to real world. Welcome back_ ," a feminine navigation voice stated. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Returned? What the hell does that mean?" he wondered aloud. Ryuji peaked over Akira's shoulder.

"Did we escape that hellhole?" he asked hopefully.

"I think so," Akira replied, a little unsure. "I mean, there are normal-looking people around here."

"That place really screws with your sense of 'normal,'" Naruto commented dryly. Ryuji nodded.

"What the hell was all that?" he demanded. "Kamoshida, the castle, that strange cat!"

"Don't look at me," Naruto replied. "I'm just as lost as you are dude."

"Hey, what are you kids doing out here?" Naruto and the others turned to see two police officers stride up to them.

"Those are Shujin uniforms; you three trying to cut classes?" the other guard asked. Ryuji stepped forward.

"No way, we were on our way to the school but instead found this cast-ow!" Ryuji winced under the fierce elbow Naruto delivered.

"What was that?" the first policeman asked. Naruto flashed him an innocent smile.

"Sorry sir," he said with a slight American accent. "My pal here got a fever after stayin' up too late playin' video games. Unfortunately his parents are outta the country with ours on business, so we've been lookin' after his ass for him. He's still a little delirious, but he insisted on comin' in today. We'll be on our way, officers." Akira and Ryuji both looked at Naruto like he grew a second head. The second policeman nodded.

"Alright, then. Just head straight to school." Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes sir!" Naruto replied. "By the way, since you guys've been patrollin' the area, has Shujin set up any special decorations? I heard the drama team was doin' some sorta Renaissance play." The second policeman looked quizzically at Naruto.

"Um, no; we just passed by a moment ago, and it looked the same as it always has." Naruto put on a face of pure disappointment.

"Darn, that's why my pal was so fierce about coming. I guess he musta got the dates mixed up." He clapped Ryuji on the back, sending him stumbling forward a bit. "Chin up, partner," he said sympathetically. The first policeman snorted.

"Whatever; just get to class already." He turned around and walked away, followed by the other policeman. "Fuckin' Yanks," Naruto heard the man mutter to his cohort when he thought he was out of earshot. Ryuji looked at Naruto angrily.

"What the hell was all that for?" he snarled.

"Chill Ryuji," Naruto replied. "I had a gut feeling that trying to explain we escaped from a castle wasn't going to go over very well with them. There's no need to put on their radar by bringing it up and making them think we're crazy."

"And that accent?" Akira asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto smirked.

"What can I say; I'm a man of many talents." Ryuji stared at him for a moment and then looked away with a sigh.

"I guess you're right, Naruto," he admitted. "Though I don't want to head back to that castle." Naruto nodded.

"That's why I asked them if they even saw what we did. They didn't see anything." He sighed. "I get the feeling we're going to be in for a surprise. Come on; let's get going before those cops get back. Let's just keep what we saw to ourselves for now." Naruto started walking towards the school, followed by Ryuji and Akira.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at the gates of the normal Shujin academy. "What the hell? That castle was right here!" Ryuji exclaimed as they stared at the stairs to the school, where the drawbridge had been. Naruto nodded in absolute confusion. He remembered those strange ripples in reality in felt before arriving at the castle and during their escape.

" _Were we in a parallel dimension or something?_ " he wondered.

"You three!" The school counselor walked up them, leveling a bespectacled glare at the trio. We received a call from the police about some Shujin academy students. You are all extremely late!"

"Tch, that policeman must have ratted us out," Ryuji muttered.

"So much for your acting, Naruto," Akira agreed.

"Hey, at least I tried," he shot back. The counselor looked at Ryuji and then to Naruto.

"I should have known you it was you two, Uzumaki and Sakamoto." He shook his head. "Two delinquents if I ever saw one. Where have you all been all this time?" he demanded.

"Well, on my way to school today, a black cat crossed my path, so I decided to take the long way to school to cure my bad luck, but I ended up getting lost on the road of life until I eventually met these guys," Naruto said casually. Akira, Ryuji and the counselor all blankly stared at the whiskered blond. Even though it wasn't even summer yet, Naruto could have sworn he could hear the sound of crickets chirping. The Uzumaki kept his face perfectly straight, though inside he was cracking up. " _Damn! I see why Kakashi always did this to us; their faces are priceless!_ " he thought gleefully. The counselor was the first to recover.

"I see; you have no intention of disclosing your whereabouts then?" he stated. "Very well then; you'll just have to come with me to my office."

"What's all the commotion about?" a voice asked behind them. Naruto saw Kamoshida, dressed in his normal gym teacher apparel, and wearing his normal arrogant smugness, step forward next to the counselor, who turned to acknowledge him.

"Ah, Kamoshida-sensei," he replied. "These three have just shown up extremely late." Kamoshida glanced over the culprits.

"Uzumaki, huh? You should have taken me up on my offer, this morning."

"Yeah, I guess you could say I ran into a bit of trouble." Naruto kept his face passive, though his mind was running at a mile a minute.

" _He doesn't seem to have any recollection of what happened in that castle. That or he's just an insanely good actor,_ " he wondered. Kamoshida turned to Ryuji.

"Sakamoto too? This is a far cry from his early morning practice on track team. Such a shame." Ryuji took a step forward.

"It's your fault I'm so late, jerk!" he snarled. The counselor glared at Ryuji.

"Don't talk that way to Kamoshida-sensei, you uncultured punk. Now come with me!"

"Aw, you can just let it slide for today. Let's just say we were both at fault." The counselor nodded.

"Very well; but Sakamoto and Uzumaki must still come with me. They are still extraordinarily late."

"Don't worry about Uzumaki; I'll get him to Kawakami-sensei," Kamoshida replied.

"Very well. Come, Sakamoto!" Ryuji sent the gym coach a hateful glare as he followed the counselor in, which Kamoshida ignored. He glanced at Akira.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" he asked curiously.

"At the station, I think," Akira replied. Kamoshida nodded.

"So, you're the new transfer student, huh?" he narrowed his eyes. "I know the principal advised you, but there's no room for you to make any trouble here. This school has no room for delinquents who can't learn to behave." Akira nodded silently. Kamoshida gave him one more look and then turned around to leave.

"Don't worry sensei; I'll get him to Kawakami-sensei," Naruto called out. Kamoshida nodded.

"She's been waiting in the faculty office for you. Now don't dawdle any further, Uzumaki."

"Got it, sensei!" Naruto flashing a smile. He watched the man stride into the school before sighing. "Kami, that bastard gets on my nerves sometimes," he muttered. He turned to Akira. "Well Akira, you ready?" the curly haired boy nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The two ascended the stairs and walked into the school. Immediately they were assaulted by the stares and whispers of the crowd.

"That's him, right? The transfer student?"

"I think so. Have you seen the rumors online about him? He might be carrying a knife with him."

"Yeah, the guy's a menace, that's for sure."

"He's with Uzumaki, too. I guess birds of a feather do flock together."

Naruto tried his best to ignore the gazes as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. However, their snide gazes and whispered comments reminded him only too well of the past. Akira followed behind him, glancing at the passerby.

"You weren't kidding about the rumor mill," he murmured. Naruto chuckled.

"Nope. And being seen with me is probably not going to help matters either." Akira shrugged.

"I think I'd rather take my chances with you," he replied. While Naruto only grinned and continued walking, Akira's words really meant something. It felt nice to be relied on again. They soon arrived at the door to the faculty office.

"Here we are," Naruto said. He slid open the door, where a long-faced woman in a yellow stripped shirt and denim skirt with messy brown hair was sitting at a desk. The mousy woman wore a tired look on her face. She looked up upon hearing the door slide and sighed when she saw Akira there.

"There you are Kurusu-san. I've been waiting here for since class began." She glanced over his shoulder and spotted Naruto. "And Uzumaki-san as well? That explains a lot." Naruto tried to grin.

"Hey Kawakami-sensei, don't be too hard on the guy. He and I got wrapped up in a bit of trouble on our way here."

"With you involved, I'm not surprised." She gave a long sigh again. "Fine, I suppose I can cut him some slack on his first day, but you still have to serve a detention." Naruto groaned.

"Great, Iwai's going to be pissed when I get back late." Kawakami shook her head.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before missing so much school. Now head along to class."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto left Akira with Kawakami and trudged to class. He walked in the door, ignoring the whispers of his classmates and took his seat in the corner, two seats behind Ann. The blond girl turned around to meet him.

"Why hello Naruto!" she said with her faux interest. "Where have you been all day?" Naruto grimaced and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Before Ann could question him further, the door opened again. Kawakami entered the room.

"Alright class," she said. "As I told you last week, today we're getting a new student." Akira walked in the room and stood at the front of the class. He gave a small wave.

"Hello, my name is Akira Kurusu. It's nice to meet you." His polite greeting was met with small whispers and hard stares. Kawakami sighed again.

"Alright Kurusu-san; why don't you take the open seat in between Uzumaki-san and Takamaki-san." Akira nodded and walked down the aisle. As he passed by Ann's desk, she leveled a glare at him.

"Lies," she hissed. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" _What's got her so riled up?_ " he wondered. Akira stopped for a moment and looked curiously at her before continuing to his seat. The class's whispers continued.

"He knows Takamaki-san too?"

"I heard he came in late with Uzumaki and Sakamoto too."

"Now class, remember the volleyball rally is in two days," Kawakami said, ignoring the students' whispers. "I know the school year just started and classes have been switched around, so now is a good get to know each other. Now enough time's been wasted. Let's begin class."

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Shibuya Central Street**

The sun had almost set by the time Naruto finally climbed out of the subway station onto the main street in the bustling urban center. The central street was now fully illuminated by with the Shibuya night life. He stumbled into the side alley towards Untouchable, feeling rather exhausted from the day's events. "Ugh, it's been one hell of a day," he muttered. He entered the model gun shop and noticed his surly benefactor wasn't behind the counter like he usually was. "Hey Iwai!" he called out tiredly. "Where the hell are you, you scruffy bastard?"

"Hold your horses, you little punk," he heard the man reply from somewhere beyond the counter. A few moments later the model gun owner emerged from the back room, holding a clipboard with an annoyed look on his face. "It's about time you showed up, brat. I had to start going checking the inventory since you didn't show up when you normally would." Naruto looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that boss." He rubbed the back of his head. "A crap ton of shit happened to me today." The model gun owner raised an eyebrow.

"So I've heard," he mused. "I got a call from that teacher of yours earlier, about how you just showed up at school after missing half the day." Naruto blanched and looked away.

"Ugh, of course Kawakami-sensei would do that," he muttered. He should have known dreary homeroom teacher would have made that effort. He scrambled to come up with some excuse for the insane events. "Listen boss, here's what happened-" However, Iwai held up a hand to stop him before Naruto could continue.

"I'm not looking for a stupid excuse, brat. It's not like I really care about you skipping. Hell, I wasn't a saint in school either."

"Then why the hell are you bringing it up?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. Iwai sighed.

"Because that's not the big issue here," he replied. "If you make enough trouble, then obviously the cops are going to get involved. As incompetent as they can be sometimes, they'll probably start digging into your background. If that happens, you're going to find yourself in some seriously shitty trouble." Naruto's eyes narrowed. He knew Iwai was being dead serious. After all of his ninja adventures, he knew he was a freaking magnet for getting into ridiculous circumstances, which only raised the question…

"What kind of trouble are we talking about here?" he finally asked. Iwai grabbed a lollipop out of his coat and stuck it in his mouth, sighing again.

"Well brat; in order to establish you here in Shibuya, I called in a couple favors with some former…associates." The grizzly shopkeeper hesitated for a moment. By this point Naruto knew the man had some underworld connections, as some of the errands he'd run had put him in contact with some clearly shady people. However, as the guy had respected Naruto's own personal background, he hadn't bothered to pry further. "They were able to set you up with that fake ID and put in a few false records and documents, but nothing too fancy." Iwai continued, "They only put in the bare bones needed so things at least look legit on the surface, and it doesn't look like you just popped into existence from another world or something." Naruto had to use all his ninja skills not to react to Iwai's off-handed comment.

" _If only he knew how close he was to hitting the mark,_ " he thought dryly. He focused on what the shopkeeper had said and realized what he was implying. He narrowed his eyes. "So, what you're saying is, if I get the cops on my case and they decide to look over my info, they'll find out something's off and come to ask questions?" Iwai nodded.

"Exactly kid, and if that happens, you're on your own. If any of the cops ask, I'll deny ever knowing you."

"Gee, thanks boss," Naruto said sarcastically. However, he couldn't fault the man for his decision. He'd already done more than enough for him as it is, what with taking in him in and all. He nodded at the shopkeeper and flashed him his foxy smile. "That's fine! I just have to not get caught." Iwai raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean not get in trouble, brat?" Naruto smirked mischievously.

"I know what I said. The cops won't have any reason to investigate me if they can't connect me to anything that happens. It's not like the average cop has the time or resources to do an in depth-investigation, just on a hunch." Iwai stared at the whiskered teen for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Whatever, you little punk; I gave you my warning. Just don't come crying to me if you get in over your head." Naruto gave him the patented Might Smile™*.

"Don't worry boss. Trust me; I'm an old hand at keeping under the radar when needs be." Iwai shrugged.

"If you say so, brat." He handed Naruto the clipboard. "I'll leave you to finish up with checking inventory. Just put the list on the counter when you're done. I'll check it tomorrow morning when I come in." Iwai grabbed a small bag from behind the counter. "I'm heading home for the night; I'm due for a bit of alone time." Naruto grinned.

"Try not to overwork Palma. You wouldn't want to have cramps while handling the models tomorrow!" Iwai scowled and flipped him the bird.

"Shut up; it's not like you've got girls lined up to kiss that ugly mug either. Anyways, be sure to lock up and turn off the lights out here, you little bastard." The bell rung as he opened the door and strode out of the shop.

"Will do, you old timer!" Naruto called out before the door closed. Now that he was alone, he let the goofy grin on his face drop and sighed, plopping into the chair behind the counter.

" _Great, so I have to be wary about the police as well,_ " he thought to himself. " _There's no way anyone would believe me if told them, 'I come from a different dimension, so that's why there's no public records of me.'_ " He chuckled humorlessly. " _I'd probably get checked into a mental asylum._ " Thinking of impossible events, his mind began flashing back to the day's insane train of craziness, from that mysterious voice on the subway, to entering that ridiculous castle and meeting whatever alternate version of Kamoshida, to finally accessing Kurama and his chakra after 6 months, and then escaping that crazy place with the help of a talking cat monster. Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"I should have known something was going to go off the rails sooner or later," he mused aloud. "It's like I'm cursed to always have shit hitting the fan, leaving me with a ton of crap to deal with each time. There's no such thing as a regular life for me, is there?" The blond thought for a moment and shrugged. "Ah well, normal's for losers who can't handle life on hard mode." He looked at the clipboard on the counter. "I'd better start going over the inventory. Don't want the boss to get all pissy tomorrow morning."

Naruto grabbed the clipboard and went to the back room. Throwing his Shujin bag by the doorway, he began the tedious process of going through the stocks for each and every model gun set, which took him the better part of three hours to finally finish. After finally writing down the count for the last model, Naruto walked out to the front and tossed the clipboard onto the counter. He checked the time on his phone. "Damn, it's almost eleven," he said with a tired yawn. He returned to the back room and walked over to his futon, plopping down on it. He hadn't felt this drained in ages.

" _That dungeon or whatever the hell that place was must have taken more out of me than I thought,_ " he realized. He frowned upon the thought of the strange castle which had temporarily replaced Shujin. While he wasn't too keen on entering that bizarre place, it was the only place he knew of where he could access chakra or potentially speak to Kurama again. " _There just might be a clue somewhere in that place about getting home,_ " he thought. He knew it was a long shot, but it was all he had to go on for the time being. He remembered the voice on Akira's phone that spoke when they escaped the castle.

" _That weird app on his phone said something along the lines of, 'You have returned to the real world,' when we got back, right?_ " he wondered. " _Whatever it was, it was probably what sent us there in the first place._ "He yawned again. " _Meh, I'll worry about it tomorrow._ " He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before settling under the covers.

" _This whole mess began with that strange voice I heard on the subway,_ " he mused sleepily. " _Though I can't shake the feeling I've heard it somewhere before_ …" Any further ruminations on the origin of that mysterious voice were lost as Naruto quickly found his way into the land of slumber

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **? Location**

Naruto found himself in a strange, empty space, surrounded by a thick misty haze which continued into infinity. He looked around in confusion. "Now where the hell am I? Is this a dream or something?" he asked. He looked down and found he was in the same attire he'd been in when he fought in that dungeon, though the mask was absent from his face. "Why am I in this get-up again?" he exclaimed. "Did I somehow get dragged back into that castle?" The blond couldn't feel any of his chakra either. He suppressed the rising urge to panic.

" _First thing to do in an unknown situation is to take stock of your surroundings,_ " he reminded himself of one of Ero-Sennin's lessons. After scanning his hazy surroundings, he found a solitary wooden path leading further into the mist. He stared at the path for a moment before shrugging. "Well, it's not like I've got anything to lose. Might as well check this out and see where it leads." Naruto followed the path deeper into the mist. He found he was unable to see anything else besides the path before him; the rest of the scenery was still obscured by the dense mist. The path eventually led to a stairway with steps made of what looked like giant leaves.

"Am I on a giant tree or something?" he wondered. "What's with these places I keep ending up? First a freaking castle, now this?" Nonetheless, Naruto ascended the arboreal approach, utilizing his athletic ability to easily leap from leaf to leaf, and climb the strangely arranged steps.

After a couple dozen jumps, Naruto arrived at the end of the stairs. He found himself on another wooden surface, a massive circular plateau at least 30 meters in diameter. The Uzumaki cautiously walked forward into the center of the platform and looked around, but there didn't seem to be any other paths to take. He turned around to try going back and see if he missed something, but the leaves he'd jumped from had vanished into the mist, and Naruto had a distinct feeling they weren't there anymore. "Just great," he muttered. "Now I'm stuck here."

" **That makes two of us kit,** " a gruff voice said behind him. " **Though at least you're in a better condition than I am.** " Naruto stiffened for a moment before whirling around. The mist had parted near a section of the plateau's edge, revealing silhouette of the massive fox he'd been paired with for his entire life.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled. The Uzumaki sprinted towards his partner, anxious to be reunited with him. However, upon approaching the silhouette, he discovered the fox was sealed with a cell, not unlike the one he'd been in when inside of Naruto. However, this cage seemed to be a bit more personalized to the biju's tastes, as the cage was stylized with blazing red lining the walls and floors. The biju was locked behind gargantuan iron bars, the heights of the bars unknown as they faded into the mist. Two impossibly long obsidian chains crisscrossed over the chakra beast's entire body, particularly his tails and his paws. The chains looped through a number of links connected to the walls and floor of the cell, binding him to the prison.

Naruto immediately tried to pass through the cracks in the cage, but some invisible force field repelled him, sending him bouncing back. He landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto glared at the cell locking away his friend. "Damn it, what the hell is going on here?" he growled. The Kyuubi chuckled.

" **Thanks for trying, kit. Glad to see you haven't changed too much since we got separated.** " Naruto got up and looked at the towering fox.

"Are you doing ok, Kurama?" he asked. The biju gave Naruto a deadpan look.

" **Oh sure, I just love being chained down and locked in a cell again!** " he replied sarcastically. " **I could just stay like this forever. What do you think, dumbass!** " Naruto managed to grin.

"Doesn't look like you've changed much either, fuzzball," he teased. "Besides the new interest in BDSM."

" **Ha ha,** " Kurama replied unamused. " **Since when did you become more of an asshole?** " He attempted to sit up with much difficulty, as the chains strained against his movement. After a few moments, the fox gave up and lay back down, crossing his paws. " **Seriously, it's like I've been stuffed back into your seal again, with Kushina's chains thrown in.** **At least I'm not being skewered this time.** "

"Hey, that's progress at least." Naruto looked around at the hazy scenery. "You have any idea where the hell we are?"

" **Don't ask me; today's the first time I've seen more than the inside of a cell.** " The blond looked quizzically at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

" **Well, after that stupid goddess launched us outside of our dimension, I tried my best to keep you from fading into the void. But then all of a sudden, there was this flash of white light and I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself stuck in this cage with these blasted chains binding me. I tried to break out, but these chains seemed to be linked to my chakra, so I couldn't use any of it to break free.** "

"So, you've just been lying in this cell all by yourself for 6 months?" Naruto asked, shivering. He couldn't imagine having to sit restrained in solitude for that long. Kurama shrugged noncommittally.

" **I've gotten used to it after being stuck in jinchurikis for so long. I spent most of my time napping. I could still feel a faint link with you from the Shiki Fujin, so I knew it was only a matter of time before something happened.** " The massive fox grinned." **I figured a huge knucklehead like you would get into trouble sooner or later.** " This time it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes at the fox.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you fuzzy bastard," he said waving him off. "How'd you manage to connect with me before?" Kurama settled down and rested his head on his paws.

" **Well a few hours ago, one of the links connecting the chains to the floor just up and broke, giving me access to a small portion of my chakra.** " The biju motioned to the a point near the front of the cage, where Naruto could see one of the links had indeed snapped, allowing for Kurama's front right paw to be free." **I tried pushing my chakra through the link and was finally able to hear and see bits and pieces of what was going on outside, though it was really fuzzy at first. The connection became really clear when you ended up in that weird castle, though.** "

"I see. And that's when you appeared and became that mask I ripped off, giving me those weird powers," Naruto realized. The biju nodded.

" **A couple strange spells or whatever the hell they were got rammed into my head when that link broke. It was only because that frizzy haired masked guy used a similar sounding spell that I guessed what that one of them could do.** " Naruto nodded as his face scrunched, deep in thought. It seemed more and more likely that whatever stuff that strange voice was talking about bonds and fools and rebellion that voice was talking about had something to do with the chains binding the Kyuubi and the powers he'd gained in that castle, but how? And why only in the castle? And most importantly…was there any way to use these new abilities to return home? The queries ran rampant through the blond's mind, with no answers coming for any of them. Naruto ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Damn it! None of this is making any sense!" he yelled out.

" **Calm down, Naruto,** " Kurama replied. " **Trying to figure out everything right now is pointless. There are just too many unknowns at the moment. Just focus on what you do know right now.** " Naruto sighed.

"I know, I know; it's just this whole thing came out of the blue. I'd almost given up hope of ever getting chakra again." The fox nodded.

" **Well, knowing you kit, you'll figure something out eventually. You always do. You're not going to give up, right?** " Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Hell no! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Doing the impossible is the headline of my resumé!" Naruto squinted at the hazy silhouette of the fox as it became increasingly difficult to see the massive beast despite being in front of him. He realized the mist seemed to be closing in. " **Looks like we might be out of time for now,** " Kurama realized.

"I guess so," Naruto agreed. He narrowed his eyes as he realized his only course of action remaining to him. "Hey Kurama; I'm going to head back to that castle!" he called out into the thickening haze. "You better not be napping when I need you, furball." He could hear Kurama's chuckle.

" **Whatever brat; you just don't want to admit you're useless without my epicness. I'll be there to wipe your nose when you get in over your head!"** After a few more moments, the haze had completely enveloped everything in Naruto's sight. It kept thickening further and further, until all Naruto could see was white, and then…darkness.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start, breathing heavily. He looked at his regular body. " _A dream?_ " he wondered. He dismissed the thought. It felt far too real to be a dream. " _I must have been some sort of mindscape, except...different._ " He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt far too different from the pipes and sewers he had first met Kurama in. He checked the clock on his phone. "Great," he muttered. "Still got another three hours left." He sighed and turned back over. "Might as well try and get some more shuteye," he said knowing full well that was unlikely to happen. He was too far too wired. One way or another, he was going back to that strange castle to get some more answers, and no psycho king or creepy monsters were going to stop him.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of my trio of Day 1 chapters. Again, I'll be giving a shout out if anyone realizes what I did with them. Now here on out, things are going to start changing even more than just Naruto being there. I already have some pretty cool things planned both in Kamoshida's arc and beyond. It's going to be good. As I said before, school has started, so I can't promise I'll be able to keep the weekly schedule I set for myself, but hopefully no more than two weeks will pass without a chapter going on. I may start updating my profile with status updates as time goes on.**

 **Anyway, a lot of stuff got revealed this chapter. I'm really excited to see what you think and if any of you will be able to piece together some of my master plan…Oh it feels so awesome to be in the driver's seat for a change. Just as a head's-up the next chapter may take me a bit longer to get out as I'm going to try avoiding splitting up chapters, and the next one's a bit of a doozy. As always, read and review, and PMs are welcome!**

 **Also, not one word from any of you about my attempt at an American accent. Not. One. Word.**


	5. April 12, Part 1 - Back into the Fray

**Really, I put all that effort into making the P5 opening title song into the titles of the first day's chapters and no one noticed? You guys are gonna make me cry… Still, I have toiled and have produced a 6k chapter for you all at a much faster clip. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Back Into the Fray**

 **Tuesday, April 12, 20XX**

 **Early Morning**

 **Untouchable Model Gun Shop**

Naruto walked out of the backroom with his Shujin uniform, a determined look set on his face. Despite only getting a few hours of sleep, he was strangely wide awake and focused. Iwai was already sitting in his chair behind the counter with his feet propped up as usual, looking over the inventory list on the clipboard. "Mornin' boss!" Naruto greeted. Iwai looked up from the list.

"Hey, brat," he replied. "You're leaving a bit early today."

"Yeah, can't be late again," Naruto said nodding. "Also, I might be getting back late again today."

"What, you already have another detention lined up?" Iwai asked in amusement. The Uzumaki shook his head.

"Nah, I've got some stuff I've got to take care of after school. That okay with you, boss?" Iwai looked taken aback. In the half a year he'd known the blond teenager, he hadn't seen such a firm look of resolution on his face. Maybe the kid was finally getting back on his feet. He nodded, hiding a smile behind a mask of indifference.

"That's fine, brat," he replied casually. "I don't have any errands for you to run today. If you're not back by closing time though, I'll be locking up." Naruto grinned and turned to the door.

"Thanks boss! Oh, and I have a shaver in the back if you want to finally get rid of that stubble. You might finally get laid without that crap on your face." The blond strode out of the shop before Iwai could respond. The shopkeeper shook his head.

"That little punk," he muttered with a small smirk.

As Naruto stood in the jammed packed train, he absently listened to the whispers of the other passengers.

"Did you hear about the incident on the subway?"

"Yes, what an unfortunate tragedy. Over 80 people were severely injured, and at least seven died."

"They say the conductor had one of those mental shutdowns."

"What rubbish. It's the government who's not stepping up to better evaluate their employees."

The former ninja narrowed his eyes as he continued listening to the chaotic chatter. " _There have been a lot of these accidents related to psychotic breakdowns recently,_ " he thought to himself. " _Far too many of them for this to seem like a coincidence._ " Maybe it was just his ingrained ninja paranoia, but something seemed…deliberate about these incidents. Naruto eventually shrugged and let it go. It wasn't like he could do anything about it at the moment. He had more pressing matters at hand. " _I've gotta find Akira and ask him about going back to that place. But how am I going to convince him to step back into that place, and how did we even get there in the first place?_ " Naruto's thoughts continued to puzzle over the matter until the train arrived at the Aoyama-Itchome station. The blond trudged up the stairs to the surface.

"Oh come on! Can't there just be one day without some freaking rain!" he shouted at the downpour that greeted him, ignoring the passersby who stared at him in confusion. Just as he was about to try to make a dash for it, a finger tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned to find Akira standing there with a small smile, holding a large umbrella over his head.

"Need some cover?" he offered. Naruto gratefully nodded and joined him under the umbrella. As they walked toward Shujin, Naruto was still wondering how to best approach Akira about returning to the castle. "Thanks again for trying to cover for me yesterday, Naruto," Akira said as they walked. Naruto waved him off.

"Eh, it's no problem. I already have a bad rep with the teachers, so no sense you having one as well."

"I think it's already too late for that," Akira said shaking his head. He noticed a glint from Naruto's neck. "What's that thing you're wearing?" he asked curiously.

"Oh this?" Naruto fingered his old headband, which he had tied around his neck. "It's an old keepsake of mine from my hometown." Akira peered at the metal plate and the many scratches adorning the surface.

"It's pretty beat up," he commented. The two arrived at the entrance of the school.

"Yeah, I've been through a lot with it," Naruto replied as they climbed up the stairs. "I decided to wear it for good luck today."

"Good luck? What for?" Akira asked. Before Naruto could respond, the warning bell rang for first period.

"Yikes, better get to class quickly," Naruto said hurrying up the stairs. The two managed to make it into their seats in time.

 **After School**

 **Shujin Academy**

After school was done, Naruto was still no closer to figuring out an acceptable approach to asking Akira about the castle. He followed Akira out of the classroom, only to find him staring at Kamoshida and Ann talking.

"Need a ride home Ann?" Kamoshida asked cheerily. "It looks like it might still rain a bit more." Ann looked away anxiously.

"Sorry, I have a special photo shoot for the summer issue that I have to make," she replied. "I can't miss this one." Kamoshida nodded.

"I understand, but make sure to take care of your own health as well. You said weren't feeling well?"

"Yes, I just haven't had the time to go the hospital. I don't mean to worry you," Ann replied. Kamoshida flashed her a smile.

"It's no worries, I just feel terrible about keeping you from your friend so much with these practices. That's why I asked you out. If Uzumaki would join, it would take a lot of pressure off of the other team members."

"I see…" Ann said quietly. Naruto could see how much she'd rather be anywhere but there.

" _Well that explains why she's been trying to get me to join at least,_ " he thought to himself.

"Also, just be careful around that transfer student," Kamoshida continued. "With his criminal record, there's no telling what he might do. He's already started hanging out with Sakamoto."

"OK, thanks for the warning. Anyway, please excuse me." Ann walked away from Kamoshida. Naruto honestly felt a little bad for the girl, having to deal with a perverted asshole with clearly ulterior motives. He looked at Kamoshida's face. For an instant, a flash of anger and annoyance peaked through the man's normal amicable façade.

"Stupid girl," the gym teacher muttered to himself as he walked away. Naruto and Akira both watched him leave.

"Man, what a Grade-A douchebag," Naruto spat in disgust.

"Can't argue with that," Akira agreed. They both walked down the stairs and exited Shujin. Fortunately, the rain had stopped during school, though it still seemed overcast. As they descended the stairs to the school's gate, Naruto decided he was just going to have to wing it and straight up ask Akira about returning to the castle. Before he could open his mouth however, Ryuji popped out from where he'd apparently been waiting for them.

"Oh, there you are Akira," he said. "And Naruto's with you too!" He grinned. "That makes things easier." Naruto crossed his arms.

"What's up, Ryuji? Why'd you wait for us?" he asked. The delinquent looked away for a moment.

"Look, I tried to forget about what happened yesterday and just call it a really weird dream, but I can't. I mean you both remember that castle, right?" Naruto and Akira nodded. Ryuji smirked. "See? SOMETHING happened yesterday, and that asshole Kamoshida's involved somehow." He looked directly at Akira and Naruto. "I wanna go back to that place and check it out. And you two are the only ones I can count on for this. So, you in?" After pretending to give it a moment of thought, Naruto nodded.

"Alright, why the hell not? I'm in." The Uzumaki tried to hide a smile. " _Thank you Ryuji!_ " he thought smugly. " _You just made things a lot easier by making my request for me._ " He turned to Akira, knowing without him, there was no way to get back to whatever the hell that place was. "How about you?" he asked casually. Akira looked at the two of them and shrugged.

"Alright," he finally agreed. "It's not like I have anything else to do right now." Ryuji pumped his fist.

"Sweet! The first thing to do is retrace our steps. Let's head back to the station!" Before Naruto could respond, Ryuji had already run off. He sighed. He might as well humor him.

"Come on Akira," he said following after Ryuji.

"He seems like a good guy at least," Akira noted. The two walked to the station, where Ryuji was impatiently waiting.

"There you guys are. Now, we should take the same path as before and see if we find that castle again." He looked around. "Now, which way did we go again?" Naruto resisted the urge to facepalm.

" _He comes up with this plan but doesn't even know the route we took?_ " he wondered in disbelief. Akira pointed in one direction.

"I think it was this way? I remember we were taking some back alleys, but I'm not sure." Ryuji frowned.

"When you say it like that, I'm not too sure either." The Uzumaki shook his head. He knew this wasn't going to accomplish anything.

"Come on, you two," he said walking down the street. "It was this way." Ryuji grinned.

"Hey, it's a good thing you remembered at least, Naruto. Alright, let's be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

" _Does this guy really think the castle is just another building out here?_ " the whiskered blond thought. Once again, he felt the need to slap his palm against his face. After retracing their path through the backstreets, the trio wound up back at Shujin Academy's gate.

"Hold up, did we take a wrong turn or something?" Ryuji said puzzled. "There was nothing out of the ordinary. Are you sure we went the right way Naruto?"

"Positive," Naruto replied. "I'm absolutely sure that's the way we came." Ryuji shrugged.

"Ugh, let's just try it again then." Before Ryuji could move, Naruto grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait a sec Ryuji. I don't think it's a matter of finding the castle around here." Ryuji smacked his hand away.

"Then what the hell do you suggest?" he growled. "If it's not around here, then where is it?" Naruto turned to Akira.

"I'm pretty sure his phone was saying something about 'returning to the real world' or some crap like that when we escaped that castle." Ryuji furrowed his brow for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "I remember that too! Some kind of navigation app maybe?" He walked up to Akira. "Hey, let me see your phone for a sec." After a moment of hesitation, Akira pulled out his smart phone and handed it over to Ryuji, who immediately began scrolling through the apps. After a moment, he frowned in confusion. "Hey, what's this weird eyeball-looking app?" he asked.

"I don't know," Akira admitted. "It just showed up a couple of days ago. I can't delete it."

"Really? That's kinda creepy," Naruto commented. He didn't know a whole lot about technology, but even he knew that was definitely out of the ordinary.

"That is weird," Ryuji agreed. His eyes widened. "Wait, this is it!" He grinned victoriously. "It IS a navigation app! Your search history's even here! Man, am I good or what!" He turned the phone to show Akira and Naruto. "Hey, let's try using it." Naruto nodded, anxious to see if it was his key to returning to the other world.

"I'm not so sure about this," Akira said nervously. Ryuji nodded.

"Then I can do it," he said. "Let's see…" He tapped on the entry in the search history. The feminine navigation voice spoke out in fractured phrases.

" _Kamoshida… Shujin Academy… Pervert… Castle… Beginning navigation._ "

"Alright!" Ryuji said excitedly. "After that, we just took a walk and…" A wave of mysterious energy burst from the phone, causing the atmosphere to thicken. The three boys stiffened. "Wait, what was that?" Ryuji asked. He looked back down at the phone. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. Naruto and Akira both stared at the red eye glowing ominously as it stared back at them. Suddenly black and red ripples emanated from the phone, growing to envelop the entire school. With each ripple that washed over the building, a wave of transformation swept the premises, until the castle had completely transposed itself on the location.

Naruto stared in awe. While he had been fairly confidant it was Akira's phone which had brought them here, seeing the effects play out in front of him was still a stunning experience. He felt his heartbeat quicken.

"This is the castle from yesterday!" Ryuji shouted running over the drawbridge, followed by Naruto and Akira. He stopped in front of the closed castle doors. "I knew it wasn't just a dream. What happened yesterday was real." He turned around to face Naruto and Akira and took a step back. "Ah, your clothes!" he yelled. Naruto looked down and saw the transformation in his appearance from yesterday had returned. He reached up and felt the fox mask on his face with deep satisfaction. He could feel chakra running through him again. However, now that he could feel it without having to worry about being in battle, he noted it did feel a little different than normal, a bit more separated.

" _You there Kurama?_ " he mentally called out. His heart leapt when he heard the fox's chuckle.

" **Welcome back kit,** " he heard him reply. " **Glad to see you were able to make it back.** " Naruto looked over at Akira to find he too had transformed and was checking out his red gloves.

"Those are the same outfits you guys had yesterday!" Ryuji exclaimed loudly. Akira smirked.

"Not bad, huh?" he said.

"I could definitely get used to this," Naruto agreed.

"Wait, you guys actually like looking like that?" Ryuji asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "Damn it, could something here start making some damn sense?!" he yelled out in frustration. Naruto looked up at the menacing gates and grimaced.

"Hey Ryuji! Do you want them to come out here and capture us again?" he hissed at the excitable teen.

"Hey!" a familiar voice whispered harshly. Naruto and the others turned to find Morgana peeking out from behind a corner. The cat-like creature looked around before quietly walking over to them. "You guys need to keep it down!" he said looking around furtively.

"Hey, it's the not-cat thing!" Naruto exclaimed. The feline being glared at Naruto.

"My name is Morgana," he growled. "The Shadows had started to act up, so I came out to investigate." He shook his head. "You guys just barely managed to get out of here yesterday, and you're already back at the entrance."

"Hey," Ryuji interrupted. "What is this place? Is this supposed to be the school?" Morgana nodded. Ryuji looked around in confusion. "But this is a castle! It can't be the school as well!"

"No, the school and the castle are one and the same," Morgana explained. "The castle is just how the school's seen by its ruler."

"You mean ol' King Kamoshida?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, him," Morgana confirmed. "This castle is how his distorted heart views the school." The Uzumaki was taken aback.

"Wait a sec; back up," he said holding his hand up. His thoughts were moving at a mile a minute as he put together this new information. "So, if Kamoshida's heart views Shujin as a castle, and we're in that castle…does that mean we're actually in Kamoshida's heart or something?!" he exclaimed. Akira and Ryuji's eyes both widened. Morgana raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"That's basically it. You're more perceptive than you look, Fox Face." Naruto rolled his eyes at the name.

"Ugh, just call me Naruto," he replied. His mind was reeling from the sudden crashing of reality. " _It sounds like this is some elaborate mindscape or something,_ " he thought to himself. " _But why the hell does my chakra come back here?_ "

" **Beats me kit,** " Kurama replied. " **You're gonna have to do some more digging**." Ryuji looked between Morgana and Naruto, bewilderment written on his face.

"Distorted? Kamoshida's heart?" the delinquent stomped his feet in frustration. "Can you please freaking explain it in a way that makes some sense?" Morgana scoffed.

"And then on the other end of the spectrum, we have this idiot." Ryuji narrowed his eyes at the insult.

"Why you little-" Before he could finish his sentence, a drawn-out wail of pain and suffering echoed throughout the castle grounds, causing the group to freeze.

"What was that?" Ryuji asked with wide eyes.

"That's probably the slaves being held captive," Morgana replied frowning.

"Are you shitting me?" Ryuji asked in disbelief. Another cry of agony answered his question. "Oh crap; you're not shitting me! We did see some other captives yesterday. They looked like they were from our school."

"Kamoshida must be ordering the guards to torture them," Morgana them. "It happens pretty much every day. Plus, you three got away yesterday, which must have really angered him." Naruto clenched his fists.

" _I'm really starting to hate that asshole_ ," he muttered.

" **Honestly, the guy almost sounds as bad as an Uchiha,** " Kurama agreed. Ryuji grit his teeth.

"Damn that bastard!" he said slamming his fist against the wall. He ran up to the closed door and kicked it furiously. "Kamoshida! You aren't going to get away with this!" he yelled out.

"That's not going to do anything, you know," Akira said quietly. Ryuji seemed to calm down and stalked back to the group.

"Oi, Catface," he said.

"It's Morgana," the feline hissed back.

"Whatever," Ryuji said dismissively. "Do you know where those prisoners are?" Morgana stared at Ryuji.

"Wait, do you want me to take you to them?" he sighed upon looking at Ryuji's resolute face. He turned to Akira and Naruto. "Well, I suppose if these two come with us, I guess I could do it." Naruto gave a thumb's up.

"You know I've got your back!" he said grinning. "I wouldn't miss this!"

"I'll come along too," Akira said nodding. Morgana smirked upon hearing the confirmation.

"Perfect! Let's get going then!" Morgana led the trio to a small hole in the wall about 4 meters up from the ground. Some barrels lined the wall next to the hole. "This will be our point of infiltration," he said proudly.

"Isn't this the ventilation shaft we escaped from last time?" Akira ventured.

"Yup. You never enter through the front entrance. That's one of the essentials of being a phantom thief." Naruto grinned.

"Stealth 101. Ah, this takes me back!" the Uzumaki stated, remembering his many, many pranks as an academy student. Morgana looked quizzically at Naruto.

"What do you know about stealth?" he asked. The others looked at Naruto expectantly for an answer as well. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's just say I'm an old hand at this kinda thing," he replied. "I may have gotten into a lot of trouble as a kid." Akira chuckled.

"Somehow, I can see that happening pretty easily," he commented. Ryuji looked up at the ventilation shaft.

"Ain't this a little high to jump up to?" he asked with a frown.

"Amateur," Morgana scoffed. He hopped onto the barrel and then to the shaft entrance. "Always use your surroundings to your advantage when trying to sneak into places. Now let's get going; I'm sure some guards are going to come investigate the commotion you guys made."

"Hold up a sec," Naruto said before the others could follow suit. He narrowed his eyes at the wall beneath the ventilation shaft and concentrated on the chakra coursing through his body. " _Hey Kurama, think I could tree-walk in this place?"_ he asked.

" **Beats me, kit,** " the fox replied. " **This place is pretty different than our own dimension, but you do have chakra, or at least some form of it. I don't see why you can't give it a shot.** " Naruto nodded. Morgana peered down at Naruto.

"What's the hold up?" he asked impatiently. "We don't have time to waste."

"Yeah, Naruto, what's up?" Ryuji agreed. Akira said nothing, but decided to just watch. Naruto calmly walked forward towards the wall and put his hands into a ram sign. He tried to focus his chakra to the soles of his feet, though it seemed to resist being molded in such a fashion at first. After a bit of struggling however, his chakra seemed to comply. Naruto lifted his foot onto the side of the wall, and kept walking up vertically until he reached the ventilation shaft. He crouched and took another step, swinging himself into the shaft, just as he felt his chakra give out. He landed next to Morgana, who was staring at him with wide eyes and open jaw.

"H-h-how did you do that just now?!" he stammered. Ryuji was also thoroughly shocked.

"Is that another ability of those Persona things? Awesome!" he exclaimed. Morgana shook his head firmly.

"No! Even with a Persona, that shouldn't be possible!" he replied quickly. Akira looked intrigued.

"So, how did you do it, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto chuckled to hide his nervousness. He hadn't thought that far ahead when he decided to try tree-walking.

" **Just say it's an ability you got from me,** " Kurama said quickly. Naruto nodded.

"I'm pretty sure it's a unique ability of my Persona," he told the others. "I can only do it for a few seconds at a time though. Now we should probably hurry up and get inside." Morgana finally got over his surprise and nodded, looking down at Akira and Ryuji.

"Right. You two should use the method I used to get here. Now come on!" Morgana scurried down the shaft, followed by Naruto.

" _Thanks for the save, Kurama,_ " Naruto mentally thought.

" **Heh; no problem kit. You'd better be careful though, unless you want to explain how you came from a different reality,** " the biju replied. Naruto agreed. While he liked Akira and the others, he was not ready to try revealing his past to them just yet.

" _Anyway, I wonder why I could only use the tree-walking for a short amount of time,_ " he mused.

" **We're in a different world, kit; things are probably a lot different here.** " Kurama replied with a mental shrug. Soon Naruto and the others were all inside the side room they'd escaped from earlier.

"Whew, we made it inside," Ryuji said. He looked at Naruto and Akira. "I'm sorry for dragging you guys with me; I just really can't sit by and let that bastard Kamoshida just do whatever he pleases.

"No problem, Ryuji," Akira said smiling. Naruto nodded.

"You're not the only one who wants to see that asshole get taken down a peg," he agreed. Ryuji grinned.

"Thanks, you two. I owe you big time."

"We can have our bonding time a little later," Morgana interrupted. "Now follow me, and do exactly as I say." The others nodded and followed Morgana into the main foyer.

"Isn't this the place we came into from the front?" Ryuji asked. Suddenly the scenery rippled as school foyer briefly overlapped the background, replacing the chandeliers and stairs with the regular bulletin board and hallways. "What the-" Ryuji said startled. "Was I just seein' double or something? That was the front of Shujin!" Morgana turned around.

"Didn't I tell you? This place is also your school," he replied. Naruto looked around as the scenery changed back into the castle setting.

" _It's almost like there's a massive genjutsu or something on top of the school,_ " he mused.

" **I think it's more than that, Naruto,** " Kurama pointed out. " **If this was just a genjutsu, there wouldn't be any dungeon below here, since the school doesn't have a basement. Whatever this place is, you can physically interact with everything here.** "

"Anyway, we don't have any time to be wasting here," Morgana said interrupting any further conversation with the biju. "Let's get a move on." The group continued past the foyer, descending into the dungeon floors. Naruto looked ahead and spotted a patrolling guard.

"Looks like we have some company," he said with a scowl.

"Drat. I knew there'd probably be guards down here," Morgana said with a frown. He turned to the others. "We're not going to be get any farther without getting into a few fights. I'll just have to teach you about the basics of combat. You'll want to try to ambush Shadows as much as possible. If you can rip off their masks, you can temporarily break the control the Palace ruler has on the Shadow. That will give us an advantage," Ryuji nodded.

"Alright, so we ambush them and get the first strike. Awesome!" he said excitedly.

"It's not like you'll be fighting," Morgana pointed out. "You don't even have a Persona."

"Yeah, so? It's not like I can't get excited about this kind of stuff," Ryuji retorted. While the two were bickering, Naruto turned to Akira.

"You want to get a crack at doing that?" he asked. The suave-looking masked teen nodded. He waited for the guard to turn its back to their direction before rushing out and jumping onto its back.

"W **h** a **t** **t** he **-?**! **?** " the soldier exclaimed. Before he could try to reach behind and remove his unwanted passenger. Akira reached around and grabbed its mask. He leapt backwards with a stylish backflip, pulling the mask with him. The guard immediately melted into the black goop, before one of the fairy-like people popped out, looking surprised.

"Nice one, Akira!" Naruto called out. He rushed forward, pulling out his two kunai. Before the creature could get its bearing, the Uzumaki had slashed its delicate wings, cutting them clean off, and then stabbed his kunai through its body. The creature exploded into a burst of black particles before disappearing.

"Dang, that's kinda brutal," Akira noted walking up. Naruto turned back to look at them.

"It's either them or us. I don't think these creatures would have any mercy if the tables were turned," he replied. Morgana nodded walking up.

"He's right. The Shadows are the dark sides of people's hearts. In here, they only exist to do the ruler's bidding. There's nothing good about them." The feline thief looked at Naruto. "That said, you do seem pretty comfortable with combat," he commented. Naruto looked away.

"Yeah, let's just say the trouble I got into when I was younger wasn't always the type you could solve with words. I had to learn pretty quickly how to handle myself in a fight," he replied evasively.

"That's pretty hardcore," Ryuji said, a bit impressed.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. It's been a while since I've been in a fight." Naruto said. He flashed them one of his foxy smiles. "Anyway, we should get moving. No telling if this guard was due to check in or something." The rest of the group nodded and continued forward. After crossing a bridge over the waterway, they arrived at the cells, only to find them empty.

"Hey, where the hell are those guys!" Ryuji asked looking around.

"Be quiet," Morgana shushed. "We don't want to get captured again." Ryuji nodded.

"Yeah, I got it. Hey, weren't there more of them further down?" The delinquent ran down the hall to investigate before anyone could say anything. Morgana sighed and looked at Akira and Naruto.

"They must have been moved somewhere else," he mused. Suddenly Ryuji ran back, his eyes wide.

"Shit, there's a lot of footsteps coming our way!" he said panicking. "What do we do?"

"It'd be bad news if we get caught now," Morgana said. He looked around and spotted a door opposite the cages. "In here; we'll be able to hide until they pass." They all piled into the room as quickly as they could. Morgana looked around from atop a broken desk. "We should be safe in here. The ruler's control of this area must be weak, based on the lack of distortion," he commented. For a few moments, the room shifted as a classroom was superimposed over the dungeon.

"Whoa," Ryuji said looking around at the altered surroundings. Morgana crossed his arms.

"Now do you get it? This place is another reality projected by the ruler's heart."

"But that makes no sense!" Ryuji exclaimed. "How can this be Kamoshida's reality?!"

"Think of it as a world where distorted desires have materialized," Morgana explained. "I call a world like this a 'Palace.'" Naruto nodded.

" _This reminds me of Yakumo's genjutsu which were so real they changed reality,_ " he thought to himself remembering the crazy experiences he'd had with the Kurama clan heir.

"A Palace?" Akira repeated looking confused. Morgana nodded.

"All of this is happening because he thinks of the school as his castle."

"So, because Kamoshida thought of the school like that, it just became like this?" Ryuji gestured to the dingy surroundings. He laughed humorlessly before slamming his fist against the wall. "That arrogant piece of shit!" he yelled in frustration.

"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy," Morgana commented.

"Hate's a very mild term for how I feel," Ryuji replied scowling. "Everything's that sick bastard's fault!" Naruto knew what he was referring to: the disbanding of the track team. He'd heard Ryuji had attacked Kamoshida for some reason, when he'd first arrived at Shujin, but had just dismissed it as he'd been more concerned at the time with trying to find a way to regain his chakra. He sighed and put a hand on Ryuji's shoulder.

"Hey Ryuji, I know you despise the guy, but don't let it eat you up so much. Don't forget we're still in enemy territory." Ryuji looked at Naruto for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Alright Naruto; thanks for that."

"What I want to know is what this outfit's about," Akira said gesturing to his mask and black outfit. "Not that I'm really complaining about it." Naruto turned to Morgana.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious about what that's about too," he agreed. "I'm guessing these clothes also have to do with this crazy place as well?"

"Yup," Morgana confirmed. "Within a Palace, the ruler is free to distort anything how he wants it to be, like this school becoming a castle. Those who hold a powerful, rebellious will can prevent themselves from being distorted by manifesting that will. Your appearance is just the image of rebellion in your heart in physical form," Naruto looked over his outfit.

"So this is my image of rebellion," he mused. " _It's fitting that it reminds me of my shinobi gear,_ " he thought to himself. Ryuji growled.

"Enough with this stuff that doesn't make any sense!" he yelled. "I wanna know what's the deal with you more than their clothes!"

"I'm human," Morgana replied. "A real human, honest!"

"Sorry pal, but forgive us if you look more like a cat to us," Naruto replied. Morgana frowned.

"I only look like this because I lost my true form," he explained. "…I think," he added uncertainly.

"You think?" Ryuji repeated, a skeptical look on his face. Morgana nodded.

"That's why I'm here. I was doing a preliminary investigation of this place, looking for a way to regain my true self when I got captured by Kamoshida's guards and was tortured." The diminutive creature narrowed his eyes. "I've got a bone to pick with Kamoshida as well! Anyway, the guards should probably be moving away in a bit. If we want to keep moving, we'll need to get a move on soon." The feline thief turned to Naruto and Akira. "I'll be counting on the two of you to help out." Ryuji snapped his fingers.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I didn't want to leave all of this on you, so I got this!" He pulled out a black gun.

"You do know that's a toy gun, right?" Akira said looking at the gun.

"Yeah, but it looks real enough though, so it'll totally fake them out!" Ryuji exclaimed grinning Naruto peered at the barrel.

"That's a Trachev model if I'm not mistaken. Pretty decent for a low-end gun." he commented Ryuji looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, you know about this stuff too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I work at a model gun shop from time to time, so I've learned a thing or two about them," the Uzumaki replied.

"Not bad," Ryuji said approvingly. "Unfortunately, I only have the one. I do have some medicine though!" He handed Naruto the medicine and gave the gun to Akira.

"No worries, man," Naruto said accepting the medicine. "I'm actually not one for guns anyway." Morgana narrowed his eyes at Ryuji.

"You were planning to come back here from the beginning, weren't you?" he said suspiciously. Ryuji laughed sheepishly but didn't deny the accusation. Naruto couldn't blame the guy; he'd been itching to return himself. He heard fragments of conversation from beyond the door. He put his ear up against the wooden barrier.

"Let's see what those tin-heads are talking about," he said. The others quickly joined him by the door.

" **I** **co** ul **d** ha **ve** **s** wo **rn** I **h** e **ar** d **s** o **m** e **thi** n **g** **over** **h** e **r** e. **.**.Mu **st** h **a** v **e** **j** u **st** **im** ag **ine** d **it,** " one of the guards said.

" **N** ev **e** r **min** d a **bou** t t **ha** t **,** **w** ha **t** o **f** t **he** s **lav** es **?** " another one cut in.

" **T** h **ey've** **b** e **en** **sp** li **t** u **p.** **Mos** t **of** th **em** **ha** ve b **e** en t **a** k **en** to **the** **t** r **a** in **i** ng **ha** l **l** , **wh** e **re** **t** he **y** **must** b **e** s **cr** eam **ing** b **y** **n** ow **,** " the first one said. "A **f** ew **hav** e **be** e **n** **ta** k **en** to **t** he **Lo** r **d** ' **s** **pe** rs **on** al **p** en **al** t **y** **ch** a **m** be **r off** t **he** **g** r **and** **fo** y **er,** **tho** u **gh**."

"Th **e** **pe** nalt **y** **ch** am **ber**? **I** a **l** m **ost** f **eel** **sorr** y fo **r** t **hos** e p **o** o **r** s **o** u **ls,** " a third voice chimed in.

"I **t** 's **ou** r L **o** r **d's** wi **ll** ," the second guard said. "A **ls** o **,** **w** e **ne** e **d** to st **ay** **o** n **gua** r **d.** **I** **he** ar **d** **t** h **e** r **e** m **ig** h **t** **be** i **ntru** de **r** s **a** bo **u** t **.** " Naruto heard the clanking of footsteps as the soldiers disbursed. After a few moments, they all walked out of the room they'd been in.

"Hmm, it looks like the majority of the slaves have been moved to some kind of training hall," Akira surmised.

"But a few of them have been taken to some kind of chamber back by the grand foyer where we came from." Naruto pointed out. " _And it sounds like they've got it even worse,_ " he thought to himself.

"Hmm, so we've got two different locations," Morgana mused. "The training hall's a little further ahead. It's probably best to just go to that location." Ryuji and Akira nodded and turned to head down the path.

"I'll go alone and check out the penalty chamber," Naruto said suddenly. The others turned around, looking taken aback.

"You wanna go solo?" Ryuji exclaimed. "That's crazy!" Naruto shook his head.

"We want to see everything that bastard's up to, right?" he asked. "Then we'd better see every bit of dirt we can. Besides, the majority of the slaves are in that training hall, so most of the security should be around them." He looked to Morgana and Akira. "Think you two can manage without me?" Morgana crossed his arms.

"Probably; as long as we don't attract too much attention, we should be fine," he said. "The question is, are you sure you can make it all by yourself?" Naruto thumped his chest.

"Trust me; if there's one thing I'm really, really good at, it's getting around without anybody knowing I'm there."

" **Except when you decide to shout your name to the heavens,** " Kurama butt in. Naruto resisted rolling his eyes. Akira stared at Naruto for a moment before nodding.

"Let's go ahead and trust Naruto," he told the others. "I'm pretty sure he has the best chances of all of us to pull this off." Once again, Naruto felt touched by Akira's trust in him. He held out his fist to Akira, who bumped it with his own. Morgana nodded.

"Alright; I'll trust you as well. So, where's our rendezvous point going to be?"

"It should probably be the foyer; that's probably the best meeting point between the two locations, and it's near our point of infiltration as well," Naruto replied.

"Got it. You'd better not get captured Naruto!" Morgana replied.

"Hey, the same goes for you, Morgana," the Uzumaki replied with a grin. The three continued down the tunnel, leaving Naruto alone.

" **You sure you can make it all by yourself kit?** " Kurama asked.

" _It shouldn't be an issue,_ " the Uzumaki replied. _"As long as I don't get ganged up by a bunch of these creeps, I should be able to take out any guard. I really needed a chance to explore this place without Akira and the others. I'm not going to get any answers about my chakra otherwise. Also, I really do want to see what this 'penalty chamber' is._ " He grinned. " _Plus, you've got my back, right?"_ Naruto began to walk back the way they came. " _Hopefully I'll find some answers somewhere in this castle._ "

 **And…scene. Yes, I know, I'm only halfway through this day, but at the rate this chapter was going it was going to be like 10k. If you all think the days should remain as one chapter regardless of the length, let me know in a review or PM. At least things are beginning to diverge from the game. The other half should be out by the end of the week.**

 **As far as Naruto being able to tree-walk, before any of you decide to lynch me, know he can only use it for a very limited amount of time, only for a few seconds. I don't intend to break the game like that. It'll be mainly used to help get the drop on enemies, then try to reach other places.**

 **Anyway, more awesome stuff to come. I have a lot of cool stuff to take place soon. School hasn't become too hectic so far, so I hope to continue this pace for a little bit longer. As always, please review and PMs are still welcome!**


	6. April 12, Part 2 - Prisoners & Pirates

**Hello again my lovely readers. While I'm thrilled that I've passed over 200 followers and over 160 favorites, only 8 reviews last chapter? Come on, people! Work with me here! Anyways, here is your incredibly long chapter.**

* * *

 **Prisoners and Pirates**

 **Tuesday, April 12, 20XX**

 **After School**

 **Kamoshida's Castle Dungeon**

Naruto stuck to the shadows as he wove through the dungeon corridors, evading the patrolling guards. " _It feels good to finally be doing ninja stuff again,_ " he thought to himself as he waited for a knight to pass.

" **It has been far too long, kit,** " Kurama agreed. " **I was really getting bored of napping while I was waiting for you to get into trouble as usual**."

" _Hey, I take offense to that! I don't always get into trouble…just, most of the time…on a very frequent basis..._ " Naruto could hear the fox snort.

" **I rest my case. Anyway, stay focused, brat. We don't need to attract any attention right now.** "

" _I got it furball,_ " he replied. Naruto made it to the end of the dungeon and ascended the stone stairwell back to the ground floor. He peeked out at the massive foyer and fortunately found no guards out. He darted out and looked around at the gaudy designs of the foyer. The Uzumaki looked up at the top of the stairs at the massive and ridiculous portrait of Kamoshida posing regally with a sword. " _Seriously, how vain can this guy get to think this whole school is his personal playground?_ " Naruto thought shaking his head. He continued moving forward into the side corridor on the opposite side of the foyer.

Naruto found the door Ryuji had tried yesterday was open this time. He entered the room and found a row of pews?

Naruto peered around the corner into the next hallway. Naruto found a lone guard standing in front of another corridor.

" _Think that leads to 'penalty chamber' those guards were talking about?_ " Naruto asked his partner.

" **We're right off the foyer like they said, there's one of those guards just standing around in front of it, and there's literally a red carpet leading into the corridor. What you think it's going to be, a janitor's closet?** " Kurama replied.

" _OK, sheesh; I didn't need all of that snark._ " The blond analyzed the set-up carefully. There was no way to sneak up on the guard before being spotted, at least, not conventionally. Naruto watched the guard carefully. As soon as he was sure his attention was away, he gathered his chakra and quickly up the wall and onto the ceiling. With no time to waste, he rushed down the hall until he was directly above the guard.

" _Nobody ever bothers to look up,_ " Naruto thought with a grin. He let go of his chakra and fell directly on top of the guard, who crashed to the floor. Naruto reached over and grasped the guard's metallic mask.

"So we rip this off to stun them, right?" He yanked the mask from the guard's face and jumped off as the guard dissolved into the black puddle Naruto was coming to expect. From the puddle arose three of those purple winged imps, looking around with a dazed expression on them. Naruto stretched out his arm. "Maeiha!" he called out. Kurama appeared behind him and launched three masses of black miasma at the twin demons, who cried out in pain. However, the attack wasn't enough to defeat any of the imps, who recovered and sneered at Naruto.

"Crap," the former ninja said pulling out his kunai.

" **Apparently that black miasma doesn't work on all of these Shadows or whatever they're called equally** ," Kurama said. The trio began circling around Naruto, cackling menacingly.

" **S** o **,** i **t** **l** o **oks** **li** ke w **e** **h** ave **a** l **i** t **tl** e in **t** r **ud** er **in** ou **r** **mids** t **,** " one of them said.

" **W** h **at** **sho** u **l** d **we** d **o** **with** **t** h **e** i **n** tr **ude** r **?** " another one asked.

" **L** e **t'** s **suc** k **his** **li** f **e** **dr** y!" the third one exclaimed. In unison, they all pointed at Naruto. The tips of their fingers glowed as three orange blobs burst from his body and flew towards the imps. Naruto immediately felt dizzy and fell to one knee, as a massive amount of life force was sucked from him. Each of the imps absorbed one of the globs gleefully. Naruto saw the burns inflicted by the miasma begin to heal and cursed.

" _Of course they have the ability to steal the energy out of me,_ " he said.

" **Kit! Are you hanging in there?** " Kurama asked in concern.

" _I'm still living, but not for much longer if they all do that again._ "

" **Think you could handle the drain from that attack I do with my claw?** "

" _Yeah, why?_ " Naruto asked.

" **Do that, but instead focus on my tails instead of my paw. Quickly!** " Naruto nodded. He wasn't sure what Kurama had planned, but he trusted his partner completely.

"Alright, you devil wannabes," he said getting to his feet. "Time for you to meet a real demon! Kurama!" The massive fox appeared behind his partner, the tips of his nine tails glowing menacingly. He grinned menacingly at the purple imps, who shrunk back instinctively at the sight of the Persona.

" **Alright, time to turn you all into shish-kebabs!** " Kurama began stabbing his tails into the imps at random, piercing through each of their frail bodies multiple times. The imps all shrieked in pain and disbursed into shadowy flecks. Naruto grimly nodded as they all disappeared.

"That was too close for comfort," he replied tiredly slumping against the wall, feeling the drain from Kurama's attack on his vitality. Fortunately, with Kurama and his chakra back, he could already slowly feel the exhaustion fade.

" **You've got to be more careful kit,** " Kurama warned. " **We're not going to get any do-overs or get any saves if we go down here.** " Naruto nodded.

" _Yeah, I know. Thanks for the save, Kurama._ " He remembered the vial of medicine Ryuji had handed him and quickly chugged it down. "Blech!" he said grimacing. "Damn, that's bitter." However, the medicine worked quickly, adding new vigor to his life force.

"No Feeling sufficiently recovered Naruto looked down the carpeted path, the red walls and the row of knight's armor displayed on each side leading up to the door at the end. " _Pretty fancy set-up for a penalty chamber,_ " Naruto commented.

" **I think we've learned by now that common sense hardly applies here,** " Kurama replied. " **Be on your guard!** " Naruto nodded and gripped a kunai in his right hand. He walked down the hall and put his hand on the handle of the door. After steeling himself, he swung the door open and charged in…and was greeted by a pair of breasts in his face.

"Kyaah!" a feminine voice cried out. Naruto stumbled and fell on his butt.

" _What the hell?!_ " Naruto thought in bewilderment. The room was nearly completely dark except for a line of candles surrounding the edges of the room, and a couple more mounted on the wall. A massive torture-looking device stood in the center of the room; a cross-shaped stock with golden shackles meant to bind someone and leave them at the mercy of their captors. Kamoshida looked down from another ghastly portrait. He looked around to find several females lying on the floor near the entrance, wearing nothing but tight bloomers. Some of them tried to hide their bare breasts with their hands, to little effect.

"Wait, you're not King Kamoshida," one of the girls exclaimed.

"All the same, I wouldn't mind getting ravaged by him," another added. Naruto looked around frantically.

" _This is the 'penalty chamber?'_ " he wondered.

" **Jeez, brat; I didn't know you were that desperate,** " Kurama said cackling.

" _Shut up, you ero-fox!_ " Naruto shot back. His flushed face was nearly as red as the carpet underneath his feet. He at the girl he had apparently run into, who was shyly crossing her arms over her decently-sized bust as she knelt on the floor. She had long black-hair tied in a ponytail with a pink hairband. Her hazel eyes stared down demurely. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized her.

"Suzui Shiho?" he asked in shock. The girl had joined the volleyball team at the start of the school year. She was another unpopular face, her only known friend being Ann Takamaki. The girl looked up as her name was called.

"Y-yes?" she said softly. Naruto quickly looked around at the other girls. He quickly recognized the other girls' faces as well.

" _They're all the girls of the volleyball team,_ " he realized. " _Wait a sec… since we're in Kamoshida's heart, does that mean this is what that bastard thinks of the volleyball girls? As nothing more than sexual slaves?_ " His embarrassment was quickly replaced by white-hot anger as he gripped his kunai even tighter.

" **I take back what I said about this guy being like an Uchiha; at least Madara wasn't a perverted creep,** " Kurama said with a snarl. Naruto nodded and returned to look at Shiho.

"What does Kamoshida do to you here, Suzui-san?" he asked, trying to keep his rising rage out of his voice.

"This is the room where the Master personally teaches us about our errors using our bodies," the shy girl replied.

"And you just accept it?" the blond yelled. The girl nodded.

"I often make many mistakes, so the Master has instructed me many times. It's the only way I can remain as one of the primary slaves," she replied. Naruto grabbed her shoulders, uncaring about her bare figure at this point.

"How can that be worth it?" Naruto screamed in frustration. "You can't just let him do as he pleases!"

"I have no choice," Shiho replied shaking her head. "Without the Master's teaching, I would be absolutely nothing." Naruto's anger continued to spike at the very matter-of-fact tone she used, as if there was no hope remaining. He was reminded of Shion's fatalistic views.

" **Kit, I wouldn't argue any further with her. This shouldn't be the real girl since this is inside that bastard's heart. Also, his perception's probably tainting his view,** " Kurama pointed out. Naruto nodded and tried to calm down. He couldn't let himself be carried away; he still had answers to find. He let go of Shiho's shoulders and stared into her eyes resolutely.

"At least tell me this: has Kamoshida ever gone beyond 'teaching' with you?" he asked.

"No, the Master hasn't done anything like that," Shiho said shaking her head again. "At least, not yet." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by, 'not yet?'" he growled.

"The master has been more preoccupied with Princess Ann. She's been playing with the Master but hasn't given him what he truly wants yet. Right now, he has no interest in me." Shiho quietly replied.

"Princess Ann?" Naruto asked. "Wait, Ann's wrapped up in this as well?" Naruto shook his head. "It figures he's probably perving on her as well." He turned around and left the chamber, his thoughts a chaotic mess.

" _If this castle is how Kamoshida sees the school, then the state of those girls might be how he must view them in reality as well, as slaves ripe for his pleasure,_ " he thought, his anger rising again.

" **Sounds like that could be the case,** " Kurama agreed, " **but let's not jump the gun. We should regroup with the others and ask that cat thing about our suspicions. He seems to have a pretty good understanding of this place.** " Naruto nodded. He made his way back to the side corridor, intending on entering the foyer, however, as he rounded the corner he found the foyer was no longer empty.

Kamoshida stood there smugly, his sandaled foot stepping on Morgana's small body. Akira was also down, with a guard in golden knight's armor doing the same to him. Several guards stood around in a half circle, waiting on their master's orders. Ryuji was in the center of the circle on his knees with a face full of despair. Naruto gritted his teeth. " _Damn it; that asshole's got the others captured._ "

" **Careful, kit; as much as it sucks, the bastard is holding all of the cards right now. You're going to have to wait for the best opening,** " Kurama warned his host. Naruto nodded. He hated to admit it, but Kurama was right. He looked up and saw a pillar at the side corridor's entrance which led to a ledge on the second floor.

" _At least I can get into a better position to help,_ " he thought. Silently, he tree-walked up the column and up to the next floor without anyone noticing. He hopped over to the ledge and listened in on the situation below, waiting for an opportunity.

"M **y** , **m** y **,** **so** **q** u **ic** k **t** o l **as** h ou **t** **a** t **me, S** aka **mo** t **o,** " Kamoshida said shaking his head. " **Ha** ve y **ou** **a** l **r** e **ady** **f** o **rg** ot **te** n **w** he **n** **I** a **ssis** t **ed** w **ith** c **oac** hi **ng** t **he** **t** r **a** c **k** **t** e **am** **o** ut **o** f t **h** e **kin** d **nes** s **o** f m **y** he **a** r **t**?" Ryuji looked at the man in disbelief.

"Practice? More like just flat out abuse!" he replied. "You just couldn't stand our team!"

"A **n** d w **h** y s **h** ou **ld** **I?** " Kamoshida replied sourly. "I **t** **was** not **h** i **ng** **but** **a** **bl** ot on **my** **k** i **ngdo** m. **I'm** t **he** on **ly** **one** **w** h **o** **ne** e **ds** to ac **hi** eve **a** ny **res** ul **t** s! Ce **rt** a **inl** y n **ot** **the** tr **ac** k te **a** m **,** **or** **it** s **pathe** t **i** c c **oa** c **h**." The false ruler scoffed. "Y **o** u k **n** o **w** **I** wo **uld** **h** a **ve** **j** u **st** **le** f **t** i **t** **at** **b** rea **ki** n **g** **hi** s st **a** r **pup** il **'** s l **eg** , bu **t** **sinc** e **h** e **d** eci **d** e **d** t **o** o **ppos** e m **e,** **h** e **ha** d t **o** **go** **a** s **we** ll **.** " Ryuji looked up in surprise.

"Wait…what did you say?" he asked in disbelief. From the second floor, Naruto scowled. He'd heard rumors when he'd arrived at Shujin that Kamoshida was somehow involved with the former coach being fired.

" _I should have guessed he had something to do with it,_ " Naruto thought angrily. Kamoshida chuckled darkly.

" **Why** d **on** ' **t** w **e** br **ea** k **t** ha **t** o **the** r l **eg** **o** f **you** rs as **we** l **l,** s **o** y **ou** **ca** n **'t** **r** u **n** aw **a** y **an** y **m** ore **?** **The** **s** c **hoo** l **w** il **l** **ju** s **t** s **e** e **i** t as **an** o **t** h **er** **ca** se **o** f **'** se **l** f **-** d **e** f **ense**.'" Ryuji pounded the ground.

"Damn it, first I can't run anymore, then the track team gets ended; how much more am I going to lose to this guy?" he cried out hanging his head. Kamoshida sneered at the delinquent's despair.

"L **e** t' **s** **st** ar **t** **wi** t **h** **t** h **es** e f **rien** d **s** **o** f yo **ur** **wh** o wer **e** f **ooli** sh **en** o **ug** h **to** **sup** po **r** t **a** **nobo** dy **l** i **k** e **y** o **u.** **T** hen **yo** u **'ll** **be** nex **t**." He signaled to the golden knight, who drew his sword. Akira struggled underneath his metal foot.

"Don't give into him Ryuji!" he yelled out desperately. "You know you're better than that!" The golden knight bashed Akira's head with his shield.

" **S** h **ut** u **p,** **you** **m** on **gr** e **l!** " the knight ordered. "W **o** r **thl** ess **t** r **a** sh **l** ik **e** y **ou** **s** h **oul** d **j** u **st** di **e**!" He raised his sword to end the boy's life. Before he could even think about it, Naruto dove off the ledge to the ground floor. He landed with a flip in front of the golden knight and whipped out his kunai just in time to block the blade before it could complete its lethal course.

"Naruto!" Morgana called out hopefully. Kamoshida was taken aback.

" **Uzu** ma **ki**? Y **o** u **w** e **re** **s** ne **a** ki **ng** **abo** ut **a** s **wel** l **?** " he asked in surprise.

"I'm not going to let a comrade die in front of me if I can help it," Naruto said. He found himself struggling against the might of the knight as he pushed against the sword. " _Damn, this guy is no pushover,_ " he realized. The false king quickly recovered from his initial shock.

"W **e** ll, **w** el **l,** wh **at** **a** s **u** r **p** r **is** e **!** **I** **di** d **n't** **thin** k th **e** r **e** 'd **be** ye **t** an **o** t **h** er **fo** ol **who** de **c** i **de** d **t** o h **el** p **th** e **T** r **ac** k T **rait** or **,** " he said grinning maliciously. Naruto growled at him.

"Shut it, you sorry excuse for a human being!" the blond shot back, trying to push back against the knight.

" **I** t **s** e **em** s y **ou** s **t** i **ll** **h** a **v** en **'t** le **ar** n **e** d **how** to s **p** e **ak** wi **t** h **yo** u **r** **be** t **ters**. Su **ch** a s **h** a **me**." He shook his head in mock dismay. "I **'m** **g** o **in** g **to** **t** hor **oug** hl **y** **en** jo **y** **t** e **a** c **h** i **n** g you y **our** **pr** o **pe** r p **la** ce **at** m **y** **f** e **et**." The other knights began to slowly advance.

" **This is bad, kit!** " Kurama said worriedly.

" _No kidding, Kurama! Tell me something new!_ " Naruto replied sarcastically. He glanced over at Ryuji, who was still looking at the floor in despair. "Oi, Ryuji!" he called out to his fellow blond. "I thought you weren't going to let that asshole over there get away with any more of this crap! Are you really going to let him define who you are? Are you just going to let him keep winning?" It was a gamble, but Naruto had seen a hidden inner strength from the delinquent, from when he'd knocked Kamoshida down when they were in that cell, to when he'd volunteered to come back even without any powers. If Personas were the spirit of rebellion…

" _Come on, Ryuji,_ " he thought. " _Show me you've got it!_ "The boy slowly raised his head.

"Yeah," he agreed. "That bastard took everything I really cared about, and there's no way to get it back!" Kamoshida scoffed.

"Hm **ph.** **Just** **sit** t **he** r **e** a **n** d **wa** t **ch** **t** h **ese** p **ath** e **t** ic f **oo** ls g **e** t **slau** g **h** t **er** ed, **ju** s **t** fo **r** **sti** c **ki** ng wi **t** h a **pi** e **c** e **of** **s** hit **lik** e **y** o **u** ," he sneered. Ryuji stumbled to his feet, a determined look emerging on his face.

"No, YOU'RE the piece of shit, Kamoshida!" he said raising his voice. "You think nothing about using others for your own sick, twisted gain!" He began stiffly shuffling towards the tyrant as if being drawn forward by his will alone. Kamoshida narrowed his glowing golden eyes at this spring of defiance. He looked around at his guards.

"W **hat** a **re** **y** ou **idi** o **ts** **do** i **ng!** Sh **ut** **hi** m **up** **a** lr **ea** d **y!** " he yelled impatiently. Ryuji stopped moving forward and raised his hand to point at Kamoshida, his raging spirit having reached his peak.

"You're the scumbag around here, so shut up, and stop lookin' down on me with that STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Kamoshida could give another order, an ethereal voice echoed through the foyer.

 **You kept me waiting on you for a long time…**

Ryuji's normally brown irises shrunk and became golden as red veins began seeping into the whites of his eyes. He clutched his head with both hands and fell to his knees, making painful gurgles as he seemed to be suffering some unknown attack. Naruto watched with concern.

" _What's going on, Kurama?_ " he mentally asked.

" **Don't ask me, kit! I'm just as lost as you,** " Kurama replied in confusion. The unknown voice continued to speak.

 **So, you're looking for power? Then let's forge a pact. Since your name has already been sullied, you might as well raise a new flag and cause havoc…**

Ryuji crawled forward, whatever pain he was in seeming to continuously amplify.

 **Your other self within you wishes it so. I am thou; thou art I…You've passed the point of no return; You fly the skull of rebellion from now on!**

With one final cry of agony, Ryuji looked up, as a skull-shaped mask was seared into existence. With his attention on the scene, Naruto focus on stopping the golden knight's blade was weakened. The knight used his other foot to kick Naruto in the face, sending the Uzumaki hurtling backward. Naruto landed on his back, temporarily stunned.

" _Damn it, should have paid more attention,_ " he thought. He struggled clear the stars in his vision and regain control of his body. The head knight scoffed at Ryuji.

" **Yo** u sti **l** l **can** **d** o **not** h **ing**. **Just** **w** a **tc** h **,** c **o** w **a** r **d!** " The knight slowly raised his sword once more, ready to decapitate Akira. At the same time, Ryuji quickly stumbled to his feet and reached up to grip the mask, struggling to remove it. Grotesque sounds of ripping flesh could be heard.

"Hrrgh…grrr…Hraaaaaugh!" With one final cry, Ryuji tore off the mask, blood dripping from his exposed face. Naruto got to his feet just time to see a massive pillar of blue light erupt around the delinquent. Naruto quickly used his chakra to anchor his feet to the ground as a veritable storm of energy was unleashed from Ryuji's body. Kamoshida and the golden knight vainly attempted to resist the howling pressure but were both blown back by the sheer force. Naruto had to shield his eyes, as the brilliance of the light increased until all the could be seen was white.

After a few moments, the light and the pressure faded. Ryuji stood there with his arms hanging loosely as he panted for breath. His Shujin attire had been replaced by a black jacket and pants with metal pads on the knees. His white sneakers had been traded for a pair of combat-style boots. His hands were encased in yellow gloves, and a red ascot was now tied around his neck.

Remnant blue streams of power continued to rise from the ground and swirl around Ryuji. A phantom galley rocked in the currents of the flowing energy as they ascended. A menacing grin was plastered on the front of the vessel. Riding the ship was a tall sinister looking pirate specter in full captain's garb with a metal claw for one hand, and a cannon fitted on the other. Two cutlasses crossed the front of his jacket, framing the eye-patched skull it used as its head. Its lone yellow eye stared unflinchingly at the enemies.

" _Holy crap that looks amazing!_ " Naruto said in shock.

" **No kidding, kit. Tell me something new!** " Kurama replied, more than a bit smugly. Naruto rolled his eyes. Ryuji slowly lifted his head, his mouth forming a savage smirk. Kamoshida narrowed his eyes at this new revelation.

"H **e** **ha** s t **hi** s **pow** e **r** **a** s **we** ll **?** " he asked in disbelief.

"Alright…" Ryuji said looking at his new appearance. "Hey there, Persona! This is so freakin' awesome!" Naruto stood up and walked over.

"I knew you had it in you dude," he said clapping Ryuji on the shoulder. The new Persona wielder nodded.

"Thanks, Naruto," he replied. Freed from their literal oppression under the feet of Kamoshida and his guard captain, Morgana and Akira pulled themselves off the ground and joined the two. "Alright," Ryuji said as he stared smugly at Kamoshida, "now that I've got this power too, I think it's time for some payback!" He cracked his knuckles. "Bring it, you assholes!" The golden knight shivered with rage.

" **Yo** u **litt** le **p** u **nk**. I w **o** n **'** t le **t** y **ou** **mak** e **a** **mo** c **k** e **ry** **of** me **!** " the knight slammed down his sword as an explosion of the dark matter and red energy burst around him. A massive crimson armored knight, mounted on a jet-black steed with a white mane emerged from the explosion. The horse reared back, neighing its war cry. " **Ho** w **d** a **re** y **o** u fo **rc** e **Kin** g **Kam** o **sh** i **d** a to **d** e **a** l **wi** t **h** **su** c **h** **t** r **ifl** e **!** " The mounted knight roared. Ryuji grinned.

"Well, if Kamoshida ain't going to change his cognition, I might as well be the troublemaker I am!" The other knights also burst into their regular inky pools, revealing three smaller red-eyed demon horses with white manes and two green horns curving backward from their skulls. "Alright," Ryuji said pulling out a metal pipe from his jacket. "Let's blast them away…Captain Kidd!" The others pulled out their weapons as well. Two of the two-horned horses pawed the ground, preparing to lunge.

"Be careful; their charging attacks were able to take us out last time," Morgana warned. Naruto nodded. He decided it was time to take charge of the situation.

"Alright; let's split into pairs," he ordered. "It'll be easier to take them down if we team up, and it will force them to choose a target instead of just charging blindly. Akira, you're with me. Morgana, you help out Ryuji. I'll count on you to help teach him the ropes."

"Got it!" the feline thief agreed. The pair of horned horses charged forward. Naruto and Akira dodged to the left, while Ryuji and Morgana dodged to the right. The equine twins split apart and each headed for one of the groups. Naruto and Akira evaded the charge, forcing the horse to turn around and attempt to try again.

"Listen, I'll get its attention, while you try and take it out!" Naruto whispered. Akira nodded. Naruto stepped forth. "Hey, unicorn reject!" he called out. "Come over here so I can turn you into glue!" The horned beast flared its nostrils with rage.

" **W** h **at'** d **y** o **u** **s** a **y?** **I'l** l k **il** l **y** ou **!**!" The beast rushed forward, intent on flattening Naruto underneath its hooves. The former ninja smirked.

"Too easy." Naruto crouched down and leapt over the charging horse once he came in range. Akira pulled out the model gun Ryuji had handed him earlier and pointed it at the creature's legs. To Naruto's surprise, actual bullets spewed out of the barrel and slammed into the back of the horned horse's calves, forcing it to collapse and whine in pain. Naruto quickly put aside his shock. "You're up, Kurama!" The ethereal fox appeared behind him, grinning viciously as his paw glowed.

" **I remember horses actually didn't taste all that bad. Pity I can't take a bite out of it.** " Kurama slammed his massive paw on top of the motionless horse and crush it into shadow vapor. Naruto turned to Akira and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a model?" he asked. The masked boy shrugged.

"Apparently, if it looks real enough, it'll work the same in this place," he replied. Naruto shook his head.

" _Of course, a model with no bullets can shoot real, damaging bullets in this place,_ " he thought. He turned his attention to the remaining foes. He spotted Morgana pull out a slingshot and send a barrage of small marbles at the mounted knight. Unfortunately, they bounced off the armor, causing many dents, but doing little but annoy the cavalryman.

" **G** r **r,** **ta** k **e** **t** h **i** s **!** " The knight drew his sword and unleashed a massive arc of energy at Morgana.

"Yikes!" The cat barely managed to dodge the blow, a few hairs being shaved from the tip of his stairs. Ryuji tried to swipe at one of the other demon horses, who pranced back, laughing at him. He growled and pointed at one of the horses.

"Raugh, let's take it out, Captain! Zio!" The skeleton scourge pointed its cannon arm at the foe and shot a bolt of lightning. The volt of electricity slammed into the creature, causing it to cry out in pain and fall to its knees. "Take that!" Ryuji said smugly. Naruto saw this all unfold, his mind racing to use this new information.

"Ryuji!" he called out quickly. "Use that move on the other horse! Quickly!" Ryuji looked over at Naruto nodded.

"Alright; let's do it again Captain. Zio!" The pirate Persona sent another blast of voltage at the other horned monster, with equal effect as his previous attack. Morgana looked at the two fallen opponents and grinned.

"Sweet! Now if we could just get this big guy to fall, we could take them all out at once!" he said. The crimson knight laughed cruelly as he pulled back his sword again.

"A **n** d **jus** t **ho** w **do** you **wor** ms **th** in **k** **y** o **u** **c** a **n** **do** th **a** t?" the rider asked. " **I** **w** i **l** l **n** o **t** **be** de **fe** at **e** d b **y** the **l** ik **e** s of y **ou**!" Naruto spun his kunai in his hands and rushed forward directly at the knight.

"Haven't you heard? The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" he replied.

"I **n** s **ol** e **nt** **wh** e **lp**!" the knight attempted to bisect Naruto in half at the waist with another arc of energy. However, just before the wave reached Naruto, he ducked and began sliding on the ground, passing under the wave. He continued his slide and flew under the legs of the knight's steed. As he slid past, he swiped at the hamstrings of the black horse's legs with his kunai, forcing the steed to collapse to the ground. He jumped to his feet and turned to look at his stunned opponents and shocked comrades.

"And that's how it's done!" Naruto said smirking. "Now let's bring it home! Akira, follow my lead!" Naruto ran around and jumped on one of the fallen dual-horned horses. After a second of hesitation, Akira nodded and leapt onto the other horse. The horses neighed in protest and began running around. Naruto used the horns to steer the beast, forcing it to run directly at the side of the fallen cavalryman. Akira followed suit, and soon, both beasts were rammed into the crimson knight and his crippled steed, sandwiching them together in a massive collision. Naruto and Akira leapt off their forced horses.

"Morgana, Ryuji; use your wind and lightning skills or whatever on the group at the same time!" Naruto called out. The cat nodded and summoned his Persona.

"Alright, let's go Zorro! Garu!"

"One more time, Captain Kidd. Zio!" The two techniques collided and produced a storm of wind and static electricity which swept over the group. The two double-horned beasts whined as they were annihilated by the combination strike, leaving the defeated crimson knight and his steed. Naruto spun his kunai around on the ring and looked away.

"Is it over already? My bad!" he said grinning. "Good opponents are hard to find these days!" The other three looked at Naruto in amazement.

"Dude, you've got some big balls!" Ryuji breathed.

"You really are an expert at combat, even more than I am!" Morgana agreed. Naruto nodded.

" **I've got to admit, when it comes to insane plans which should never work but still do anyway, you've still got it, kit.** " Kurama said. Naruto nodded. It felt really good to be back into the thick of battle. The knight and steed reverted back to their golden knight form before collapsing in a heap next to Kamoshida. Ryuji took a couple of breaths, feeling the drain from unleashing so many attacks.

"How was that!" he finally said. Morgana looked over at him.

"I still can't believe Ryuji also had the potential," he said.

"I thought he might," Naruto replied. "After all, Akira and I both got one here." He turned to Kamoshida and scowled. "What now, King Asshole?" he asked. Kamoshida looked unperturbed by the group's dispatching of his guard.

" **Di** d **n** ' **t** **I** **tel** l you **b** ef **or** e **?** **Th** i **s** **is** **M** Y **c** a **stle** ," he said smugly. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what must have been Ann Takamaki's cognition in this place emerge from the shadows and walk over next to Kamoshida. She was dressed in nothing but a purple spotted bikini which just barely provided decency and a pair of cat-ears on her head.

"Wait, is that…Takamaki?" Ryuji asked in shock.

"No, that's probably just Kamoshida's perverted version of her," Naruto growled. Morgana stared at the doppelganger with an open mouth.

"So beautiful! I've never seen such a meow-velous girl!" he purred. Naruto resisted the urge to snicker at the feline thief's obvious infatuation.

" _And he wonders why we refer to him as a cat,_ " he thought.

" **Hahahahahaha, no kidding, kit,** " Kurama agreed. Unlike his partner, he was laughing up a storm as no one could hear him. The cognition Ann draped herself over Kamoshida.

"So this is a cognition just like the slaves we saw in the training hall?" Akira asked. Naruto nodded.

"Even so, what's she doing here?" Ryuji asked in confusion. Kamoshida grabbed the cognition Ann's chin. "Hey you perv. Let go of her already!" he called out. Kamoshida sneered at Ryuji.

" **You** **j** us **t** do **n't** **ge** t **it,** d **o** y **ou**? **Th** i **s** **is** M **Y** **c** as **t** l **e!** **I** **ca** n **do** w **ha** t **ev** e **r** I p **le** as **e,** **and** e **ver** y **o** ne wi **ll** s **til** l wi **s** h **t** o **be** **l** ov **ed** **by** **m** e **.** " He his smirk turned into a scowl. "W **e** l **l,** **exc** e **pt** **f** or **st** u **p** i **d** **t** hi **e** v **es** l **i** k **e** y **o** u **lot** ," he added. "W **ha** t, **are** yo **u** **j** e **a** lo **u** s? I w **o** u **l** d **n't** b **e** su **rp** r **i** s **e** d **.** It **'s** **n** o **t** li **k** e **wom** en **w** o **ul** d **like** a **n** **idi** ot t **hug** **lik** e you **.** " Ryuji took a step forward.

"Damn you!" he said preparing to strike. Before he could move however, three new guards popped into existence in front of Kamoshida.

"T **ake** **them** all **o** u **t**!" he ordered.

"This isn't looking good people," Naruto said looking at the new arrivals. Morgana nodded.

"Let's get out of here!" the small feline said.

"Wait, we're just going to run?" Ryuji asked. Naruto reached over and yanked on his ascot.

"Do you really want to keep fighting wave after wave of these guys until we get taken down?" he asked. "Because that's what we're going to be looking at if we stay, now come on!"

"Tch, fine," Ryuji relented. He shot one last hate-ridden glance at Kamoshida. "Just you wait; we're going to finally show everyone the scumbag you really are. You'd better be ready!" Kamoshida simply laughed in response.

" **Fin** e **by** **m** e **!** **To** rt **u** ri **n** g th **o** s **e** **w** o **rt** hle **ss** s **la** v **es** w **as** s **t** ar **t** in **g** t **o** g **et** r **ep** et **it** iv **e** **an** y **w** a **y**!" he replied. " **Fe** el **f** r **ee** to **c** om **e** **at** **me** **w** h **en** ev **e** r **you** pl **ea** s **e** , i **f** yo **u'd** l **i** ke to t **hr** o **w** awa **y** **y** o **ur** **life** **th** at **is**." The group quickly ran into the corridor, hearing Kamoshida's insane laughter wafting behind them. They kept retreating until they had passed through the ventilation shaft and were outside the castle. Ryuji panted for a bit before noticing his clothes.

"Huh, when I'd change into this?" he asked. Naruto started at the delinquent in disbelief.

" **Did that idiot just realize his clothes had transformed, after going through an entire battle? Kami, he's dumber than you were as a genin,** " Kurama muttered. Naruto winced.

" _Hey, don't be too hard on the guy_ ," Naruto defended.

" **It's about as bad as when the scarecrow substituted with your clone during your first day and you beat yourself up before you realized that,** " the fox replied.

"You look like a thug, Ryuji," Akira said getting a better look at the outfit.

"Hey, at least it looks better than the crap you're wearing," Ryuji shot back. "But, uh, why's this happening?"

"Weren't you listening?" Morgana said scowling. "I told you; when a Persona user goes against a Palace's ruler and threatens them, this happens so you aren't affected by their distortions." Ryuji reached up and felt his skeletal metal mask.

"Is this supposed to be a skull?" he asked. Morgana nodded.

"Your appearance reflects the sleeping rebel inside you, your inner self. Not that I expect you to understand…" Ryuji narrowed his eyes.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Quiet!" Morgana hissed. "We don't need the guards coming out here. Just accept things as they are and roll with it."

"Fine," Ryuji replied. Suddenly a look of panic emerged on his face. "Oh shit! We might have gotten away from Kamoshida here, but we've still gotta deal with him at the real school!"

"Don't worry, the real Kamoshida won't ever be aware of what goes on here."

"Why is that?" Akira asked. Morgana crossed his arms.

"A Shadow is the suppressed true self," he explained. "The side of you that you never want to see." Naruto nodded.

"So that's why he didn't remember about the whole execution thing from yesterday when we saw him," he realized. Morgana grinned.

"You got it Naruto! Quick on the uptake as always."

" **There's a first time for everything I guess,** " Kurama snorted. Naruto ignored the biju's quip.

"Now," Morgana continued. "Since I helped you guide you guys earlier, it's your turn to help me out as well. That's why I was trying to teach you idiots everything I could.

"Wait, what?" Ryuji asked in confusion. Morgana sighed.

"Didn't I tell you? I came here to investigate so I could find a way to remove the distortion in my body and regain my true form! To do that, we'll have to-"

"Alright, hold up," Ryuji interrupted. "Since when did we say we were going to do anything?" Morgana looked absolutely stunned.

"Wait a sec…Are going guys going to bail on me after all the kindness I've showed you?" The feline turned to Akira. "Especially you, rookie! You're a part of my master plan and you're just going to leave?" Akira shrugged.

"Sorry, but I never promised anything," he replied. with a straight face. Morgana's shock soon shifted to fury.

"Is this because I look like a cat? Is that why you're trying to pull this on me?" he demanded.

"We're busy," Ryuji said curtly. "But thanks for everything; you're alright for a cat! See ya!" Ryuji turned around and ran over the drawbridge soon followed by Akira. Naruto watched as they disappeared in a shimmer of red and black ripples.

"Grr, COME BACK HERE!" Morgana yelled. He turned to Naruto. "What, are you just going to run off with those backstabbers too?" he asked sullenly. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I'll catch up with them later," he replied. "Don't take it too hard; they're still new to this world and aren't ready yet. I'm sure they'll come around." Naruto frowned. "Besides, I get the feeling we're going to quickly run into a dead-end on that side." Morgana looked at Naruto inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"That's bastard's been at this kinda shit for months. If he's abusing those students in real life all this time, then they're either willing to take it, or no one who could do something is going to at this point. The victims aren't going to be any help to us, because they all think this is how it's going to be." The image of the cognition Shiho's resigned face flashed through Naruto's mind and he sighed. "Anyway, so the reason you're so hung up on exploring this place is because you think it's going to help you get your old form back?" The little thief looked down and nodded.

"I have to find a way to return to the way I was; I just can't accept that this is who I really am. That this is my reality." Naruto knew only too well how Morgana was feeling at the moment. It was similar to the mantra he'd been chanting for over six months after all. He could feel the kindred spirit within Morgana, as another seeking to return to the way things once were. Naruto knelt in front of the cat.

"Don't worry Morgana," he said. "I've got your back on this." The feline looked up.

"You will?" he asked in surprise. Naruto grinned and held out his fist.

"Yup. I promise I'll do what I can to help you get rid of that distortion or whatever. And I never go back on my promises." Morgana grinned and punched Naruto's fist with his tiny paw.

"You're a real swell guy, you know that Naruto?" he chirped. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem Morgana," Naruto replied. Suddenly time seemed to slow down around Naruto. Once again, the mysterious voice he had heard yesterday on the train and before his awakening spoke.

 _I am thou…Thou art I…_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to break the yoke of oppression shackling you._

 _Through the bond with the Magician, thou has begun the path to defy destiny._

As soon as the strange sensation, came, it went. Naruto frowned. " _Hey, did anything happen in your cage just now Kurama?_ " he asked.

" **No, why?** " the fox asked.

" _I honestly have no clue,_ " the whiskered blond replied. He sighed and stood up. He reallyneeded to figure this shit out soon. "Alright, Morgana. I'll see you around!" he said to the feline thief. "I'll try to bring those other two idiots back with me!"

"See ya, Naruto!" Morgana said.

Naruto walked over the drawbridge to the edge of the castle boundaries where the others disappeared…and just kept walking. He looked down at his still transformed state.

"Wait, why am I not going back?" he asked in confusion. He tried walking back and forth through the boundary a few more times.

" **Beats me, kit. Didn't you use some weird device or something to get in?** "

" _No, that was Akira's-_ " Stone cold horror dropped in Naruto's stomach. "Those two morons left me behind!" he screamed to the heavens. Morgana walked up to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well the method we used to come and go here could only be used by Akira. Without him, I'm stranded here!" he said. He could hear Kurama sigh.

" **I guess some things never change, do they, Naruto?** "

" _Not now furball,_ " Naruto snapped. " _I'm stuck here until those two morons realize they won't get anything done on that end, which will probably take a few days. Iwai is going to kill me!_ " He ran his hands through his hair. "This can't possibly get any worse," he muttered. Suddenly he heard a shout from behind him and turned around to be greeted by a squadron of at least a dozen guards.

" **T** he **re** **th** e **y** **a** re **!** **E** x **ecu** t **e** **th** e **tre** s **pa** ss **e** r **s**!" one of them shouted.

"OH, COME ON!" Naruto yelled.

" **You just had to say it, didn't you kit. You should know better than to tempt fate by now,** " Kurama replied dryly. Morgana scowled.

"They must have heard the commotion," he said. "There are way too many of them for just the two of us to take on; we need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, but where do we go? They're in between us and the castle!" Naruto replied. The small thief narrowed his eyes. He looked over at Naruto.

"I haven't tried this before, but I might be able to get us both out of here. Can you drive a car?" he asked. The blond looked taken aback at the odd request.

"Yeah, a bit," Naruto said. "Why?" Morgana didn't answer and struck a sentai-looking pose.

"Morgana…Transform!" He leapt up into the air and, in a cloud of smoke, turned into a small black bus with a yellow strip down the center and oddly blue-eye shaped headlights. Naruto backed away.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" he said in shock.

" **And here I thought I'd seen everything,** " Kurama agreed.

"No time for explanations," the newly transformed vehicle said. "There's a switch just under the dash. Just hop in and drive!" Naruto quickly climbed into the driver's seat and found the switch. The engine whirred to life. Naruto grabbed the steering wheel and slammed his foot on the gas.

"This may get a little bumpy, but hang in there, Morgana!" he yelled. He drove at the oncoming horde of guards, who were shocked by the sudden change. Naruto spun the wheel around and hit the brake, causing the bus to drift as the back of the vehicle swerved around. A couple of unlucky guards were knocked into the others, collapsing the formation.

"Hey, watch it!" Morgana said.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto floored the gas once more and sped over the drawbridge, leaving the mass of confused soldiers behind.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Morgana's headlights shined incredibly bright at the wall in front of them, piercing through the haze and triggering the red and black ripples to appear in the wall.

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist. "Now, how do we get through that?"

"I don't know, keep driving!"

"Into the freaking wall?!" Naruto screamed. "Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Despite this, he kept his foot on the gas, trusting the cat-car's insane plan. The two hit the wall and kept going, riding the ripples into darkness.

* * *

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #2

 **Name** : Anorexic Demon Wannabe Imps (Incubus)

 **Description** : Purple super-thin imps with a long-spiked tail and an annoying cackle who floats in the air on these two leathery wings.

 **Attacks** : They mainly use their hands to attack, using them to touch you and inflict you with a sense of fear. Or much more annoyingly, point at you and drain your life-force from you and using it to heal themselves.

 **How to beat** : Since their main avenue of attack is through their hands, just watch them and you should be good. However, if you're up against a lot of them, if you don't kill them quickly, they'll just keep draining your life until you're a dried-up husk. The best bet is to just take em out in one go. They seem to be pretty weak to bullets as well…damn, I really need to get a set of shuriken soon.

* * *

 **And it's done. It's a little late, but I wasn't expecting to almost double the chapter length either. It is both an awesome and annoying feeling when the writing runs away with you. Anyway, a lot stuff got revealed and my first major deviations from the story are covered. I have heard you all say you like days put into singular chapters, so I'll do my best to stick to that from here on out. The next few days SHOULD all remain under 7k and be relatively easy to keep to my once a week schedule. But again, no promises with school and work looming over me. Stupid responsibilities and education…**

 **Anyways, as always, read and review!**

… **Please review people. Please.**


	7. April 13 - A Spike in the Tension

**Another chapter for my lovely readers! I think I'm starting to get a little faster at this. Also, I forgot to do this last chapter, so a big shout out to JavaCuck for helping me with some design aspects on the last chapter. Thanks a million pal!**

* * *

 **A Spike in the Tension**

 **Wednesday, April 13, 20XX**

 **Early Morning**

" **Untouchable"**

The annoying sound of his phone's alarm clock awoke Naruto from his slumber. Feeling extremely disoriented, he sleepily grumbled and tried to move away from his futon to stop the beeping, but froze when he realized there was a strange weight on his chest. Naruto opened his eyes and lifted his head to a black cat with white paws and a yellow collar curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly on his chest. The events of last night rushed back to him in a storm of memories.

After he had driven the cat-bus through the ripples, Naruto had found himself lying at the front of a back alley next to the wall they'd crashed into, with an unconscious black cat laying there next to him. He'd assumed it was Morgana based on the similar look. As he could see the real Shujin Academy, he'd figured they had successfully escaped. As the sky had almost turned black, they'd spent around four or five hours in that place.

Naruto had been immediately hit by a wave of overwhelming exhaustion. He'd mustered up his remaining energy and placed the cat in his Shujin bag before stumbling his way onto the subway and back to the model gun shop. By the time he'd arrived it was already past closing time, and Iwai had closed up the shop as he'd promised. Naruto had managed to get back inside using his spare key. He'd set Morgana on a spare pillow before crashing into his futon and succumbing to his exhaustion.

The blond continued to stare at the cat on his stomach. " _He must have regained consciousness and crawled up onto my chest for some warmth during the night,_ " he realized. He sighed and shook his head. _"After all that talk about not being a cat, he still ended up being one in the real world. I'm sure Kurama and Ryuji will have a few things to say about that when they find out._ " The incessant ringing of the alarm reminded Naruto he couldn't lay around all day. He reached up and nudged the side of the slumbering cat.

"Hey, Morgana. Wake up. I've got to get ready," he called out. The feline simply rolled over. Naruto narrowed his eyes and flicked the cat in the ear. "Oi, I don't have all day, you lazy cat!" The cat opened his blue eyes and looked irritably at Naruto.

"I'm not a cat," he mumbled stretching a bit.

"Well, you sure could have fooled me," Naruto said smirking. After a few seconds, he did a double take and sat up straight, knocking the cat off his chest. "Wait a sec. You can talk? As a cat?" he asked in surprise. "How the hell are you doing that?!" Morgana landed on the floor and shot him a glare.

"How should I know? I've never actually come to this world before," he replied. Naruto sighed.

"Fair enough, I suppose," he admitted. He honestly really shouldn't be surprised at this point. After all, Gamakichi had been able to talk to despite not having any teeth to form syllables with. Naruto crawled out of his futon and turned off the alarm. "I'm just glad we were able to escape that mad house. How'd you make that hole, anyway?" Morgana looked unsure.

"I don't know, I really wanted to leave, so we did," the cat replied. Naruto shrugged.

"Works for me," the blond said. "Though how'd you turn into a bus?"

"That took a bit of extra training in a place called Mementos," Morgana explained. "I won't get into details, but apparently, the cognition of cats turning into buses is common in people."

"Makes as much sense as the rest of the crap that's been thrown at me for the past two days," Naruto said. "So, how are you feeling now that you're in the real world?" Morgana flicked his tail and frowned.

"I'm still feeling pretty weak after putting all that energy into our escape," he replied. "I still need some time to fully recover."

"I see." Naruto checked the time on his phone. "Ah crap, I'm going to be late for school if I don't get out of here!" He started quickly changing into his uniform while looking at the small feline. "You should probably just lay low here for a while and keep resting," he told Morgana. "Just don't leave this part of the room. I'll be back later this afternoon. We'll talk more then; I still have a few more questions for you anyways." Morgana nodded.

"It's not like I have a lot of options right now anyway," he agreed. Naruto finished changing and grabbed his Shujin bag.

"Alright, later Morgana!" he said leaving the back room. Iwai was sitting in his usual position out front, reading a newspaper.

"Ugh, more accidents, more yelling at politicians," the shopkeeper grumbled. "When's everyone going to wise up and make people take responsibility for their own shit?" He spotted Naruto walking out. "Hey brat; I see you made it back. How'd everything go for you last night?"

"It was…eventful," Naruto said after a bit. " _If you could call exploring an asshole's heart and fighting off evil creatures just eventful,_ " he thought to himself. Iwai raised his eyebrow.

"I see. Not getting into any trouble, right?"

"Nope!" Naruto lied with a straight face. "Just the usual for me."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that brat," Iwai said smirking. "But as long as it doesn't bring trouble back here and interfere with our agreement, I really don't care about the truth one way or another. Speaking of which…" He tossed Naruto a packet containing several unmarked envelopes. "I need you to deliver these to the usual people before you head back here." Naruto sighed. By the "usual" people, he meant the extremely shady people that helped Iwai obtain some of his…rarer models, most likely yakuza. Naruto stuffed the packet in his bag.

"Yeah boss; I've got it," he replied. "Want me to find you a girlfriend while I'm at it? It'll be hard to find someone with low enough standards though." Iwai chuckled.

"Ha! As if an ugly brat like you could ever pick up a girl," he retorted. "Just make sure to deliver those today."

"Alright, alright." Naruto continued his way to the door. However, just as he was about to leave, Iwai called out to him.

"By the way, I thought I heard a cat's meowing just before you came out." Naruto turned around and kept a completely passive face.

"Must have been one of the strays around here; the shop is in the middle of a back alley after all," he replied evenly.

"I guess you're right. I could have sworn it was coming from the back room though." Iwai shrugged. "Must have been my imagination then. Go ahead and get out of here, brat. I don't need that teacher calling me again." Naruto nodded and quickly left the shop, praying that Morgana stayed out of sight.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Shujin Academy Class 2-D**

Naruto managed to make it into class, just before the bell rang. He saw Akira was already in his seat and waved before moving to sit down, ignoring the whispers of the students.

"Hey Naruto," the curly-haired boy said as he sat down. He looked around before leaning in. "I'm sorry about leaving you behind in the castle."

"Eh, it's no worries," Naruto replied. "It's my fault as well; I forgot we really don't know a whole lot about the process that took us here." Akira nodded.

"When Ryuji and I realized you weren't with us, we'd tried to come back, but those police officers from before were around and chased us away," he explained. Kawakami-sensei entered the room at that moment, cutting off further conversation.

"Alright class," she said standing at the front of the classroom. "As you know, today the school is holding the volleyball rally this afternoon. As such we'll only be having classes in the morning." Naruto wanted to groan.

" _I forgot that stupid thing was happening today,_ " he thought. He leaned forward. "I'll catch you sometime during the rally," he whispered. Akira gave a subtle nod.

 **Afternoon**

 **Shujin Academy Gymnasium**

Naruto sat along the side of the wall amongst the cheering audience, feeling absolutely bored out of his mind. He scowled as he watched Kamoshida slam the ball down on the court for the twenty-seventh time, humiliating the student team once more. The other teachers traded high-fives with the curly-haired bastard. "You've still got it, coach!" one of them said cheerfully. Kamoshida smiled and acted modestly, but Naruto could see his chest swell slightly with pride.

"Haha, let's go for another!" he replied passing the ball to the server. The Uzumaki shook his head in disgust.

" _This whole thing's just another chance to glorify that asshole,_ " he thought. " _And nobody even suspects just how much of a complete and utter douchebag he really is._ " Suddenly Akira and Ryuji plopped down on either side of him.

"Yo!" Ryuji said grinning sheepishly. "Sorry we ditched you yesterday." Naruto waved him off.

"It's no biggie. Like I told Akira, it's partially my fault too for not leaving when you guys did."

"Why did you decide to stay behind anyway?" Akira asked curiously. Naruto sighed.

"Well, I had a couple more questions to ask Morgana before I left."

"Ugh," Ryuji grumbled. "I feel sorry for that cat, but we already have too much on our plate as it is dealing with Kamoshida."

"He was definitely not a happy camper after you ditched him, that's for sure," Naruto said wryly.

"Yeah, but at least we won't have to see him again," Ryuji replied. Naruto thought of Morgana in his room and resisted the urge to chuckle.

" _I think I'll keep Morgana coming out with me to myself for now. It'll be worth it to see the look on Ryuji's face when Morgana meets him on this side,_ " he thought.

"How'd you end up getting out without the phone?" Akira asked.

"I managed to find a hole in that reality and fell through it. I found myself in that alley we came through the first time," Naruto half-lied. Ryuji nodded excitedly.

"Glad you weren't stuck there at least. Akira and I just finished finalizing our strategy for dealing with Kamoshida." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Your…strategy?" Naruto repeated. Ryuji's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, we never got the chance to tell you about we found in the dungeon!" he exclaimed. "That 'training hall' the guards were talking about was more like a torture chamber. He was forcing guys on the volleyball team to do some pretty insane things, like getting blasted by volleyballs from a cannon, or running on a treadmill with spikes behind them." A fierce scowl formed on his face. "He was treating them like they were slaves!"

"Morgana told us that those people were just Kamoshida's versions of the volleyball team members," Akira continued. "They weren't the real ones. However, since they were getting abused like that in the castle, there was a good chance they were getting abused in the real world as well." Naruto nodded, the news unsurprising. He often saw the volleyball members sporting injuries of some sort, always claiming they were "accidents." Especially the Mishima kid. Naruto glanced at the court spotted him staring down with slumped shoulders. Before, he couldn't be bothered with looking into it, since it didn't relate to him, but now…Ryuji continued on, not catching the pang of self-loathing that crossed Naruto's face.

"While we couldn't rescue those guys, I did memorize all of their faces," the blond delinquent grinned. "We're going to split up and try to get the truth out of them directly!" Naruto just nodded, knowing that while good intentioned, it was most likely a futile effort in the end.

" _If they haven't tried to tell anyone up to this point, it's either because they don't think it's wrong, or nobody who'd listen wants to do something about it,_ " Naruto thought. " _But I can't exactly tell Ryuji to give up; it's the only thing he's got to go on at this point, and I don't have any alternative to offer either._ " He resolved to ask Morgana more about that other world when he got home. Ryuji looked expectantly at Naruto.

"So, were you able to find anything useful on your end?" he asked eagerly. "If we have more faces, we might have a better chance of finding someone willing to confess." Naruto thought of the half-naked females he'd found in the chamber and what Shiho, or at least Kamoshida's cognition of her, had told him.

" _If Ryuji hears about what was in that room, he'll probably flip and try to go after Kamoshida directly,_ " Naruto realized. Just as he was trying to figure out an excuse to give Ryuji, some movement on the court got his attention. Kamoshida had leaped into the air and spiked the ball, directly over the three front-line students who feebly tried to stop him. Naruto could see the man's smug smile as he hit the ball through their defense. The ball continued and smashed into Mishima's face, who was wholly unprepared for the flying projectile. The unfortunate boy was knocked to the floor and lay there, unmoving.

Amid the outburst of cries and gasps from the audience, Kamoshida stood there for a few seconds, looking unperturbed by the fact he'd knocked one of his students unconscious. He finally reacted and went under the net towards the fallen boy, feigning a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked Mishima, who didn't respond. He looked around. "We'll take a break for a few minutes. Someone needs to get him to the nurse's office!" he called out. As a couple of other students came and pickws up Mishima's unconscious body, Naruto heard a growl from Ryuji.

"Damn, that bastard. He'll get was coming to him soon," the boy said. Naruto nodded his agreement. At that point, Naruto spotted an extremely rotund man in a yellow suite waddle towards Kamoshida.

" _Principal Kobayakawa,_ " Naruto thought darkly. The man was a massive sycophant, always willing to do whatever he could to help increase the reputation of the school and therefore his own. He concentrated on the conversation being held between him and Kamoshida.

"There is no need to worry, sir," Kamoshida tried to placate the concerned principal. "It was just an accident."

"Accident or not, it still resulted in a volleyball team member being injured." Kobayakawa replied. "I wouldn't want that to possibly happen again and hurt your chances to win in the next match. Maybe we should go ahead and cancel the rally?" While Kamoshida tried to convince the principal otherwise, Naruto furrowed his brow in thought. Akira turned to face him.

"Do you think they'll cancel the rest of the rally?" he asked.

"If they do that, we won't have any time to check out the volleyball team!" Ryuji exclaimed. A mischievous grin slowly formed on the Uzumaki's face. He began to stand up and took off his red jersey and stretched a little. Ryuji looked at him strangely. "Where are you going Naruto?" Naruto looked at his fellow blond and smirked.

"To get you some time," he replied. "Don't worry about me; you two just worry about interviewing the volleyball team members. We can meet up after school." Before Ryuji or Akira could question him further, Naruto walked forward toward Kamoshida and Kobayakawa, putting on an innocent face.

"Hey Kamoshida-sensei!" he called out cheerily. The obese principal and the gym teacher turned.

"What is it Uzumaki-kun?" Kobayakawa asked curtly. "Can't you see we are speaking here?" Kamoshida waved him off.

"It's alright sir," he replied. "A teacher always should be available for his students. What can I do for you, Uzumaki?" Naruto flashed the teacher his trademark foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just wanna say that was a really great spike Kamoshida-sensei," he said sheepishly. "Pity that it hit Mishima though. Seeing you get past all those students really got me excited though; I haven't seen anything like it before." Kamoshida looked a bit surprised before flashing him a grin.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in the sport, Uzumaki," he replied. "I've been trying to get you involved for quite a while." Inwardly Naruto was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know," he said nodding. "Since Mishima was knocked out, I was wondering: do you think I could take his place in the rally? Just so I could get a better feel for the game." Kamoshida's eyes brightened considerably.

"That would be great, Uzumaki!" he said. Naruto could almost feel the smug satisfaction the man was feeling at finally having snared Naruto on his team.

" _Not on your life, asshole,_ " he thought. Kobayakawa looked between the two.

"Well, if Uzumaki-kun is willing to join, I suppose we can continue the rally," he finally agreed. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, Kamoshida-sensei!" he replied brightly. Kamoshida and Naruto made their way to the court.

"Listen up," Kamoshida told the students. "Uzumaki here has volunteered to take Mishima's place." The other students eyed Naruto with suspicion and confusion. Naruto gave them a disarming grin.

"Please take care of me," he said giving them a thumb's up. As they moved to take their positions, Naruto grabbed the shoulder of one of the front players. "Hey, mind switching places with me?" Naruto asked innocently. "Kinda wanna try playing the net." The student was all too happy to oblige, not wanting to deal with trying to defend against Kamoshida any longer. Naruto could feel the curious eyes of the watching students on him and the hear bits of the buzz already hovering from him taking the court. He took his position in front of Kamoshida.

"Go easy on me, Kamoshida-sensei!" the blond said. Kamoshida nodded and gave him a small smile. As it was the teacher's serve, the students received the ball first. Naruto watched the ball carefully, waiting for the right moment. After the volleyball was set and was rising towards the net, he summoned up his strength and leaped at least four feet vertically into the air. Kamoshida jumped up as well, raising his arms to block the strike. Naruto narrowed his eyes and took precise aim. As the ball neared him, he raised his arm and slammed the heel of his palm downwards with all of his might. Kamoshida's eyes widened as the ball whizzed though the space between his arms faster than he could react. The force of the meteoric projectile brushed the teacher's hair away as it flew just an inch over his head, bypassing his defenses and smashing into the court right behind him.

Naruto landed on the ground and looked at the stunned teacher.

"P-point for the s-student team," the referee stuttered, still in disbelief. The entire gymnasium had nearly fallen silent as most people were gaping at the spectacle which had just unfolded. Then the whispers poured out as people began reacting to the score.

"Did you see how fast that ball went? I could barely keep track of it before it hit the ground after Uzumaki spiked it!"

"And he hit it right past Kamoshida-sensei too. Even he couldn't do anything to stop that ball."

"Psh, that was a fluke. Kamoshida-sensei must have still been shaken up after hitting that kid in the face."

"I didn't know Uzumaki was that strong; maybe I dismissed him too soon. I wonder if that strength would apply in the bedroom…"

Naruto looked over and glanced at Ryuji and Akira, who were both staring at him in awe. He subtly motioned for them to get a move on. Akira caught on and nodded, managing to get Ryuji moving. The blond's eyes moved over to Ann, who was looking at him with intense scrutiny, trying to figure out his game. He finally returned to face Kamoshida. The former Olympic medalist narrowed his eyes as he too stared at Naruto, who could see the jealousy and anger threatening to break through his façade.

"Nice shot Uzumaki," the gym teacher said barely maintaining his cordiality. "But you'll want to let your teammates know you're about to spike the ball or discuss it beforehand."

"My bad, Kamoshida-sensei," Naruto replied. "I must have just gotten a bit too excited. Sorry everyone." His teammates nodded dumbly. Naruto flashed Kamoshida a different kind of smile, one that promised he knew exactly what he was doing. "Shall we go for another?"

* * *

 **After School**

Naruto pulled on his black vest in the locker room, feeling extremely satisfied. After that first spike, Kamoshida had significantly stepped up his game, showing just how he had managed to win an Olympic gold medal at the sport. While Naruto was more agile and stronger than the volleyball coach, Kamoshida had years of experience and a longer reach, plus a team of coordinated adult teachers in comparison to Naruto's awkward student team.

Still, Naruto kept Kamoshida on his toes throughout the remainder of the match, using his keen awareness and reflexes from his ninja career to make some incredible saves and pinpoint spikes. It remained a close game to the very end, with the game's final score at 25-21 with the student team's defeat. After the match, Naruto had caught Kamoshida flashing him a venomous glare, though that didn't surprise the Uzumaki in the least. After all, he had just intentionally stolen the spotlight from the arrogant teacher, and Kamoshida knew it. Naruto smirked as he buttoned up again. " _Someone has to show that bastard they're not just going to play along with his bullshit,_ " he thought.

The whiskered blond casually strolled down the hallways after changing back into his regular outfit. He could feel the watching eyes of everyone surrounding him and hear their whispers. The looks of awe and amazement were a vast change from the regular glances of derision and wariness. A couple of the girls who before hadn't given him the time of day, now looked at him with new interest. Naruto couldn't help but feel just a little smug.

On his way to the entrance, he crossed paths with Kamoshida heading towards the gymnasium. Mishima was trailing behind him, looking downcast as usual. Naruto smiled and casually walked up to the bruised boy, clapping him on the shoulder. "Hey Mishima!" he called out. "You ok after getting hit like that?" Mishima looked away.

"I'm…fine Uzumaki-san," Mishima managed to get out. "I just wasn't paying attention, that's all?" Naruto nodded.

"That's good to hear. I've gotta thank you though, since I was able to take your place and get some one-on-one with Kamoshida-sensei." He glanced at the gym teacher, who was struggling not to scowl. "It was really an invigorating experience, right sensei?"

"Yes, Uzumaki," Kamoshida ground out. "But next time, try to just stay in your own section of the court. You were intruding into your teammates' zones too much. Not to mention you ignored the captain's plays." Nartuo smirked at the teacher, catching Kamoshida's hidden undertones.

"What can I say?" he replied. "I'm not the type to roll over and stay in one place or stick to a plan if I can do more. I guess I might not be cut out for the volleyball team after all." The blond could see the anger flashing behind Kamoshida's eyes as he glared at Naruto for a few seconds.

"You may be right, Uzumaki," he finally admitted. "Volleyball's a team sport, with no room for loose cannons who don't know how to rein it in and stay in their lane. Such a shame, too." He brusquely brushed past Naruto and continued towards the gym. "Come on, Mishima!" he called out. The bluenette looked at Naruto for a couple more moments before nodding.

"Yes sir," he mumbled following after Kamoshida. Naruto watched the two disappear from around the corner. He knew he'd probably just been moved from "potential pawn" to "potential threat" in the gym teacher's eyes. He shrugged and kept walking; being on someone's shit list wasn't anything new to him. He arrived at the school entrance and found Ryuji standing there still in his gym outfit, looking a bit defeated. Naruto stopped next to him.

"Hey Ryuji," he greeted. The blond delinquent looked up.

"Hey Naruto," he replied. "Thanks for keeping the rally going." The delinquent flashed a small grin. "The look on Kamoshida's face after that first spike was perfect!" Naruto smirked as well.

"I just really wanted to get one up on Kamoshida, that's all. How'd the questioning go?" Ryuji's smile fell as fast as it had appeared.

"None of them wanna spill the beans. They just deny anything's going down," he said scowling. "And the worst part about it is Mishima just told us a few seconds ago the school and their parents already know about the abuse. Nobody's willing to do anything because of that effin' Kamoshida!" He kicked the wall in frustration. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I thought as much," Naruto muttered to himself. Ryuji looked at Naruto in confusion.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Naruto replied quickly. "So what's the plan now?" Ryuji looked down.

"I don't know!" he admitted. "All I can do is try and ask them again. That bastard's got to pay for all he's done somehow." Naruto remembered the cognition of Shiho's dejected face and scowled.

"I hear ya, Ryuji. Don't worry; I've got your back. Just be careful; as shitty as it is, Kamoshida's the one holding most of the cards right now." Ryuji nodded, managing a lopsided-smile.

"Thanks Naruto," he said. "I'm going to go try again with those guys. See ya!" Naruto watched Ryuji run off and sighed.

" _If even the school and the parents aren't going to do anything, then even if Ryuji manages to get someone to squeal, everyone else is just going to deny it cover their own skins,_ " he thought. Naruto shook his head before continuing out the front doors. He still had to deliver those envelopes after all.

* * *

 **Evening**

" **Untouchable"**

The sun had long since set by the time Naruto opened the door of the shop with his spare key, holding a bag of some food he'd bought at a convenience store. Iwai had already left for the night. "Hey Morgana!" he called out as he walked into the back room. Naruto looked around the shelves, but couldn't find any place of the black cat. "Oi, you still around?" Suddenly a black blur pounced from the top of one of the shelves onto Naruto's head.

"Where. Were. You!" Morgana hissed. "I've been stuck in here all day without anything to eat, waiting for you to get back! You said you'd be back after school!" Naruto could feel his sharp claws latching onto his scalp.

"Owowowowow!" He scrambled about the room, trying to remove the furious feline. "Hey, hey! Get off me!" Naruto finally managed to pry the cat off his head. The cat landed on the floor, looking extremely disgruntled. "I had to run some errands for Iwai. Sorry for not getting here sooner!" Naruto explained. "I at least got you some food!" He pulled out a bottle of milk and a few cans of tuna from the bag and grabbed a couple disposable bowls from one of the shelves. Morgana glare softened as Naruto emptied the containers into the bowls.

"Well, at least you were thoughtful enough to get me something," he said. Naruto laid out the milk and tuna in front of Morgana, who sniffed it curiously for a few moments before meowing happily and digging in. Naruto sat down on a beanbag chair he had laying around and relaxed for a bit while he watched Morgana devour the food with the appetite of an Akamichi. Within minutes the bowls had been completely licked clean of their contents.

"Damn, you must have been hungry," he commented. "Did you even eat anything in that other world?" Morgana licked his paws to clean himself.

"Didn't need to," he replied. "When I'm in that form, I never seemed to get hungry." Naruto nodded filing that bit of interesting information for later.

"You feeling any better now Morgana?" he asked. Morgana nodded.

"It's taken a bit, but I think I'm getting used to this form. It feels strangely…comfortable." Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Are you sure that's not because you really are a-" Morgana narrowed his eyes and unsheathed its claws. Naruto held up his hands. "Alright, alright; you're not a cat," he said backing off. "Sheesh, those claws of yours are brutal." Morgana preened at the compliment and stretched out.

"So, how did Ryuji's plan help Kamoshida's slaves go?" he asked. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"None of them have the guts to go up against Kamoshida," he replied. Morgana nodded.

"I thought as much," he said. "Their cognitions in the Palace, had said they'd rather stay as slaves than face Kamoshida's wrath." Naruto crossed his arms and pondered the situation.

"As far as I can see, Kamoshida can't be touched. At least, not in this world." He looked at the black feline. "Hey Morgana; that castle or whatever is the manifestation of Kamoshida's distorted desires right? It's basically something inside his heart." The feline nodded. Naruto scrunched his face in thought. "If that place is in his heart, then we should be able to mess with the real Kamoshida somehow by messing with the castle or the stuff inside of it somehow," Morgana perked up.

"Once again, you're extremely perceptive Naruto," he said in admiration. "You're right. Since the castle is Kamoshida's distorted desires, then by removing it, you remove those desires as well. You'll basically make him have a change of heart." Naruto grinned.

"Problem solved then! So, what's the best way to out the castle?" Naruto began drafting plans aloud, packing back in forth. "Should we destroy the support beams in the foyer? No, we probably don't have enough firepower to take them out. We could remove some of the cornerstones…hmm, but those might be a bit difficult though with the size of the castle, we'd probably have to remove quite a few for any real effect. And they'd have to be done in unison too, since they're so spread out and the guards will catch on it's done one at a time. Maybe we can plant some explosives in the dungeon instead…" Morgana's eyes widened further with each suggestion the Uzumaki made.

"Whoa, whoa; hold up Naruto!" the feline finally exclaimed as Naruto was plotting the logistics of redirecting the water flow in the dungeons to cause structural collapse. "We don't need to do any of that!" Naruto looked up.

"Huh? We don't?" he said in confusion. Morgana shook his head.

"Somewhere deep in the castle is the source of Kamoshida's desires: his Treasure. If we can locate the Treasure and steal it, then we'll remove Kamoshida's desires as well and he'll become an honest man. However, since his crimes remain, his guilt will force him to confess his sins himself. And the best part about it is, since the real Kamoshida doesn't know what goes on inside his palace, there's no way to trace it to us." Naruto lit up.

"So by stealing this 'Treasure' or whatever, Kamoshida stops being an asshole, fesses up for what he's done, and nobody knows we did it! Sounds perfect!" His smile waned as a thought struck him. "Almost too perfect in fact," he continued. "There's a big catch in there." Morgana nodded, once again impressed by the blond's perceptiveness.

"By stealing his Treasure, we'll be taking the very core of his desires," the cat explained. "And everyone needs desires to survive. They're what drive us to eat, sleep, and function in general. If those were gone as well, the person could essentially shut down-"

"And possibly die," Naruto finished. "That's one hefty cost." Morgana gave the cat equivalent of a shrug.

"It just means you'll have to have a strong enough resolve to follow through with it," he replied. Naruto stayed silent for a moment. It more or less was similar to the assassination missions of corrupt lords and nobles in the Elemental Nations. By secretly ending one evil person's life, many more would be spared any further cruelty. Still, Naruto had never gone on one of those missions before he left. He found the idea of killing someone in cold blood distasteful, especially when he usually found a better situation anyways. Now faced with the idea of causing Kamoshida's death to protect the volleyball team, with no other options available, the concept had not grown any less onerous. Morgana could sense Naruto's hesitation.

"You don't have to decide right now anyway," the cat advised. "It's not like we're on a time limit right now. Plus, we're not going to be able to pull it off with just the two of us. We'll need to have Ryuji and Akira on board as well." Naruto nodded.

"Alright; we'll go and tell them tomorrow," he agreed. The blond pulled off his shirt and pants and flicked the lights off before climbing into his futon. "Let's just get some sleep for now." Morgana nodded and hopped onto Naruto's stomach. Naruto gave the feline a deadpan look.

"Are you really going to sleep there again?" he asked flatly. Morgana purred a bit and curled up.

"It's not my fault; you're actually really warm. You make an excellent place for a cat nap." Naruto sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine. Good night Morgana."

"Night Naruto."

* * *

 **Hmm, not my favorite ending to a chapter, but an ending none the less. A lot more original content. Not a whole lot of action, but if you know the game, then you know it's gonna hit the fan real soon, and I can't wait for it! For those of you who are familiar with volleyball, I tried to be a little realistic, but I apologize if I failed in that attempt. We're now at 245 follows, 188 favorites, and over 100 reviews. Thanks to each and every one of you for reading. Schools picking up a bit, but you should look forward to another chapter in about a week. See you all then!**

 **As always, please read and review!**


	8. April 14 - Making a Decision

**Yes, I know it's not a long chapter for 9 days of waiting, but I had a bit of writer's block in approaching it, which ate up a few days. Not to mention Destiny 2 is now a thing. However, it is done now. Shout out to JavaCuck and KeyofSoloman.M.E for pointing out I missed talking to Shiho in the last chapter. I have rectified that here.**

* * *

 **Making a Decision**

 **Thursday, April 14, 20XX**

 **After School**

 **Shujin Academy, Courtyard**

"Wait, what do you mean I've gotta be back to man the shop in an hour, you never told me about that this morning! …Huh? A science project? What the hell are you talking about, you bastard? …Fine, hold your horses, boss; I'll be there." Naruto clicked the button on his phone to end the call. He sighed and looked down at the small cat riding in his bag.

"So, what's the issue?" Morgana asked tilting his head. Naruto and looked around at the courtyard. Fortunately, nobody seemed to be paying attention to him at the moment. He looked back down at Morgana and pressed his finger to his lips.

"Keep it down! I don't need anyone to think I'm crazy," he whispered urgently. "Anyway, my boss apparently has some weird emergency and needs me to go watch the shop for a bit. I can't go with you talk to Akira and Ryuji about how to deal with Kamoshida." Morgana shrugged.

"Don't worry; I should be able to explain the situation to those two by myself." He frowned. "Well, Akira seems like he'll pick things up at least. Not too sure about Ryuji though." Naruto nodded.

"Fine. I think they were going to meet out by the gym. Think you can find them on your own?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Morgana asked affronted. "It'll be a piece of cake to locate them."

"Okay, sheesh." Naruto walked over to a tree and placed his bag down, allowing Morgana to slip out. "I'm pretty sure Akira has to pass through Shibuya on his way back to his place. I'd hitch a ride with him." Morgana nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later Naruto." The black cat darted off, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto sighed again, before picking up his bag and leaving. Sleeping on the decision to potentially kill Kamoshida didn't make the choice any easier to swallow.

" _I really shouldn't even be hesitating,_ " Naruto thought to himself. " _I've been in tons of life or death situations before and I didn't hesitate!_ " He mentally sighed. " _Still, up until now I haven't had to kill anyone yet, and I really don't want to start now. There's got to be some way to out that bastard…_ " Naruto continued to walk hunched over toward the school gate, completely wrapped up in his thoughts. Suddenly his face was pressed into a pair of soft pillows which felt strangely…familiar. Naruto stumbled back, his mind racing to place the feeling.

"Ah!" a feminine voice cried out. Naruto heard a thud and looked down to see Shiho Suzui lying on the ground, the contents of her Shujin bag spilled out. Naruto knelt down and helped gather her belongings.

"Sorry about that, Shiho," Naruto said sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention."

"N-No; it's OK, Uzumaki-san," Shiho replied meekly. The Uzumaki noticed she was folding her arms across her chest in a guarded stance. His face reddened as he realized what the familiar sensation he'd felt was.

" _Damn, for not looking nearly as top-heavy as her friend Ann, she really has soft some boobs,_ " he idly wondered." _A C-cup maybe?_ " Naruto realized where his thoughts were leading. " _Damn you, Ero-sennin!_ " he mentally wailed. Even from beyond the grave, even beyond another dimension, his godfather's influence still seeped through. He slapped his face to rid himself of any further perverted thoughts. Shiho looked at the whiskered blond strangely as he internally struggled with Jiraiya's corruption.

"Um, are you…OK, Uzumaki-san?" she asked in confusion. Naruto nodded and flashed his foxy grin.

"I'm fine, Shiho," he replied, "just an awkward memory which flashed through my head." He stood and helped the girl up. As he did, he spotted several bruises dotting her body, including a fresh one on her forehead. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he flashed back to his encounter with Shiho's cognition in the castle.

"Thanks for helping me Uzumaki-san," she said demurely. As she turned to walk away, Naruto reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, Shiho; are you, um, doing OK?" he asked lamely.

"Um, yes, it wasn't a bad fall," she replied. Naruto shook his head.

"Not, not about just now. I mean with the volleyball team and everything. You guys have been practicing a lot lately, right?" Shiho looked surprised by Naruto's interest.

"Um, yes," she said softly. "It's been going fine."

"Kamoshida-sensei's been pushing you guys pretty hard, right?" Naruto saw a flash of fear and anguish in Shiho's eyes before she gave a weak smile.

"Y-yes, but he just wants the team to be able to do the best we can."

"I see." Naruto simply nodded. He knew she'd probably deny any accusations he might bring up about how Kamoshida was treating her, so he settled for a different question. "So, why is it so important to you to be on the volleyball team anyway?" he asked. "What makes you endure all of the practices?" Shiho looked stunned for a moment before glancing away.

"…It's…just…the only thing I can do well," she finally explained. "I know I'm not pretty like Ann, who's able to model with her looks. I'm just a homely nobody next to her." She looked down.  
I'm not really jealous of Ann for that, but I wanted to show I could be more than a nobody; that I could stand next to her on my own accomplishments. So when I managed to get on the volleyball team coached by Kamoshida-sensei, I saw it as my big chance." Naruto's eyes widened.

" _So that's why she's willing to put up with the abuse and harassment,_ " he realized. Shiho looked at her watch.

"I'm sorry, but I need to head to practice now. Please excuse me." As she turned to walk away, Naruto called out to her.

"Hey Shiho-chan, don't sell yourself too short!" he said grinning, "I think you're prettier than you think!" Shiho turned around and flashed him a much warmer smile.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san," she replied before running off. Naruto's smile waned as he watched her leave.

" _So, all she wants to do is prove that she isn't a nobody, and for that, she's willing to take whatever Kamoshida dishes out?_ " His fist tightened. " _Damn that bastard!_ " He was reminded of Isaribi, willing to suffer whatever she had to do to get the cure from that bastard Amachi. Naruto looked at his phone. "Ah shoot; I've got to get to the station or I'm going to miss the train to Shibuya!" Naruto put his thoughts on hold and rushed out of the school. He could think about it later.

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Untouchable**

Naruto slumped over the counter, his chin resting on the glass surface. He checked his phone idly to see how much closer it was to closing time. "Damn that scraggly bastard," he muttered. "Why the hell did he have to pull me? Nobody's even showed up since I got here. I was looking forward to seeing the look on Ryuji's face when Morgana popped up." Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Naruto to sigh. It would be just his luck for a customer to show up. Hopefully they weren't total noobs. "Welcome to Untouchable," he droned without looking up.

"So this is where you live, huh?" a familiar voice said sounding amused. Naruto's head whipped up to see Akira standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Naruto smiled.

"Oh, hey, Akira," he said. "Yeah, this is home sweet home, alright. A gun otaku's haven and my occasional nightmare." He propped up his feet on the counter much like Iwai would. "So, come to see me in my misery?" Akira shook his head and held out his Shujin bag.

"I'm here on a delivery." Morgana popped out of the bag and jumped to the floor with a silly little grin on his face.

"Ah, such a purrrfect lady," he said wistfully. Naruto chuckled.

"Welcome back, furball," he said. Morgana snapped out of his reverie and glared at the whiskered blond. "What? It's not like you aren't a ball of fur," Naruto pointed out. "I've got you some food, so just head to the backroom for now; I'll be there in a bit." Morgana nodded.

"Fine, but I'm going to remember that furball comment." The cat stalked past Naruto, leaving Akira and him alone. Naruto turned to his newfound friend.

"So…" he began, "since you've brought Morgana, I take it he's told you about how we can take down Kamoshida?" Akira nodded.

"Yeah, Ryuji and I had been brainstorming about ways to catch Kamoshida, when I thought about trying to take out the other Kamoshida from the castle somehow. That's when Morgana showed up. I didn't think I'd be so close to the mark." The blond crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I had the same idea yesterday. It sounds like it could work out though." Akira nodded.

"The idea makes sense; if the castle is a solid manifestation of his distorted desires, then taking the source of that should force Kamoshida to change his heart," he agreed. Naruto locked eyes with Akira.

"And your thoughts about the potential side effects?" he asked. Akira looked down and sighed a little.

"Honestly, it's a bit daunting. I don't like the guy at all, but to go so far as to potentially kill him just to make him confess?" He shook his head. "Even if no one will know who did it, I'll still know."

"I know what you mean," Naruto agreed. Shiho's downtrodden face flashed through his mind, causing Naruto to grit his teeth. "Damn it," he muttered. "Normally I could find another way to deal with a situation like this, but the bastard's holding all of the cards right now." Akira's eyebrows went up a notch.

"You've dealt with situations like this before?" the curly haired teen asked in surprise. Naruto cursed his slip of the tongue.

"Um, yeah, kinda," he said quickly, "I got into a lot of crazy situations as a kid, dealing with self-entitled assholes and the like. Nothing like this though." Akira didn't look entirely convinced, but seemed to be letting it slide for now. "Anyway, what took you so long to get here?" Naruto asked changing the topic. "It shouldn't have taken that much time for Morgana to explain himself and for you to catch a train to Shibuya."

"I ran into Takamaki-san when I arrived in Shibuya," the teen replied. Naruto chuckled.

"That'd explain why Morgana's head is in the cloud. It's kinda funny to see a cat pining after a human like that." Akira nodded and leaned against the wall opposite Naruto.

"Well, she was on a call with someone sounding really distressed. At first, Takamaki-san brushed me aside and ran off, but I decided to chase after her. I felt like I couldn't just leave her alone." He shook his head. "She was nearly in tears when I caught up with her. We ended up going to talk in a coffee shop in the underground mall." Akira's eyes narrowed. "It turns out she was speaking to Kamoshida when I came across her. He'd told her to go to his place so they could…" he trailed off. Naruto growled, understanding the implication.

"Damn that arrogant asshole!" he said slamming his fist on the counter. "Just when I thought that bastard couldn't become an even bigger piece of shit, he fuckin' proves me wrong!" Akira nodded grimly.

"He's apparently been using Takamaki-san's friend Shiho and her position as a regular on the volleyball team as leverage for her to go along with him," he explained. "She's been willing to put up with it so far because she cherishes Shiho so much, but it looks like she's hit her limit. All she wants is for Kamoshida to forget about her and Shiho. She ended up going home at least. I've never seen anyone so distraught before." Akira looked down at his phone and sighed. "I should get going; my guardian is probably going to be annoyed I've stayed out this late." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

"See ya, Akira," the blond replied. The raven-haired teen nodded and left the shop. Naruto sighed and soon got up, shutting off the neon "Open" sign. It was close to closing time anyways; it wouldn't matter if he closed it a few minutes early. He decided to go feed Morgana before he got mauled again. Morgana was laying on his futon when he entered the backroom.

"Oh, you finally came back here?" he asked. Naruto nodded and pulled out another can of tuna from his shelf and another bowl.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Akira a bit about things," he replied. He set the food out in front of Morgana, who dove in with gusto. Naruto sat on his futon, not paying much attention to the cat's meal. He was too busy processing the new information Akira had given him about the relationship between Ann and Kamoshida. He should have figured that was the only reason Ann would be hanging out with a creep like him.

" _Ann puts up with Kamoshida because she wants to support Shiho, and Shiho puts up with Kamoshida because she wants to stand next to Ann, and that rotten bastard just eats it all up!_ " he thought furiously. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. It wasn't like he could do anything at this very moment anyway. Morgana finished his meal and licked his paws in satisfaction. "Ah, I never thought I would enjoy food so much."

"Just don't keep expecting it," Naruto replied. "Those cans aren't cheap. I barely have enough money to buy all of my ramen as it is. We're probably going to have to figure out a different arrangement soon." He shed his clothes and changed into his sleepwear. "So, how do you think they took the explanation?" he asked Morgana. The feline grimaced.

"Honestly, not too good. Ryuji was adamant he didn't want to stoop to Kamoshida's level by forcefully manipulating his heart and possibly killing him."

"Sounds about right," Naruto agreed. "Akira's also still on the fence about that. Not that I blame either of them; it's not a choice you just make."

"And what about you Naruto?" Morgana asked. Naruto frowned for a moment. The Uzumaki shook his head.

"I'm still gonna have to get back to you about that," he replied. Morgana narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, where's your resolve?" he said angrily. "If we just leave it as is, then Kamoshida is going to keep pestering Lady Ann! We must free her from his vile touch."

"Whoa there," Naruto held his hands up. "I wanna help her too, but death isn't just something you just dish out. Still, you're right that we can't just let things continue as it is, and there aren't really other options on the table." He sighed. "Let's just go to sleep for now and talk to the others tomorrow. Like you said last night, we're not going to get anything done if the others aren't on board." Morgana frowned but stepped back.

"Fine, but you guys better not take much longer. The sooner we steal the Treasure, the sooner Lady Ann is freed from Kamoshida's grasp, and the sooner I can get my real form back." Naruto could have sworn he could see Morgana blushing as the cat went into a daze. "Oh, Lady Ann, you are just divine." Naruto smirked.

"Wow, Morgana. I guess you really think Ann is 'the cat's meow,' huh?" He quickly lifted his pillow to fend against the feline fulmination of fur and fury.

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **?**

Naruto found himself in the same strange haze-infused space he'd been in a few days before. "I guess I must be dreaming again," he realized. "Still, what the hell is this place? I don't think it's my mindscape." He shrugged and followed the winding path and ascended the leaf staircase until he reached the wooden plateau, where Kurama was waiting behind his prison this time.

" **Yo, kit,** " the massive fox said grinning. " **Glad you could stop by.** "

"Hey, Kurama," Naruto replied. "Anything new happen in here?" The fox shook his head.

" **Still stuck under these blasted chains. At least I'm getting more snippets of what's going on topside. You have no idea how boring it was just to stare at an empty wall.** "

"I can bet," Naruto agreed. "Still, if nothing happened to you, then why the hell did that voice come back while I was speaking with Morgana?"

" **Beats me kit. We'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, let's talk about that cat's proposal to deal with the asshole king.** " Kurama frowned. **"You're hesitating, and that's not like you, Naruto."**

"I know, I know," Naruto replied. He had a feeling Kurama would know about the proposal.

" **You and I both know you're in way too deep to just ignore him at that point.** " Kurama folded his arms." **It's not like this is the first asshole you've dealt with, so why hesitate?** "

"Because it's the first time a death would result from my hands!" Naruto screamed. "Every single time I had to take someone out back in the Elemental Nations, I never had to land a final blow. I always was able to find some other way to save everyone without having to actually kill them to do so. The few times someone did have to die, it was always done by someone else." Naruto sighed and looked down. "I know killing is part of the shinobi way, but that doesn't mean I ever liked it. I always was happy to find that other way. Which is why I've been racking my brains to find another way to this stupid problem." Kurama sighed. It was times like these he remembered Naruto was still a naïve teenager in some ways. Still, it was time for his container to face reality. Kurama sat up as much as he could and stared into Naruto's eyes.

" **Kit, stop being a fucking pansy!"** he yelled out. " **G** **row up!"** " **You've got to face the facts this time. This isn't the Elemental Nations, where you could get away with just either defeating people with raw strength or charming everyone with your charisma. In this world, the back deal connections and influence a guy has holds way more weight than physical ability, and that asshole has you beat there. You don't have chakra to pull off a crazy stunt, and even if you beat him up, you'll be the one in hot water. Everyone else is either too afraid to speak, or doesn't care one way or the other. There's nothing else you can do, kit. This is like Nami all over again, only this time there's no Zabuza to go and off Gato, and no cyclops to look after you. It's up to you to take up the mantle, kill the asshole, and free everyone.** " Naruto listened to Kurama's speech in silence. He knew the fox was right. He'd known all along he was kidding himself about finding another way, but to hear it from Kurama's mouth basically clinched it. He clenched his fists as hard as he could before releasing them in resignation.

"As much as I hate to admit it furball, you're right," he finally said. "The only way Kamoshida's going to change is if we force him to do it, by any means necessary. It doesn't mean I've gotta be happy with the choice though." The massive fox nodded.

" **I never said you would. If there's one thing I learned while being stuck inside you fleshbags, it's that it's only human to value life. However, the moment you saw that slave girl person in that castle, your damn hero complex kicked in. Unfortunately, part of that job description is sacrificing yourself and your desires for the sake of others. And that includes sacrificing your own moral code at times.** **The question you really gotta ask yourself is this: can you really afford to let things continue as they are now? It's not just your life stake here."** Naruto remembered the despairing look in Shiho's eyes as she talked about wanting to stand by Ann.

" _She's been willing to sacrifice her own dignity to make her dream happen,_ " he thought. " _She doesn't think she's worth all that much. But she needs to know she's worth far more than that bastard gives her credit for._ " Naruto looked up at Kurama, a new look of resolution forming on his face. He chuckled a bit.

"Heh, first that pep talk in the castle and now this speech. Since when did you up and come such a philosopher, you furry windbag?" A malicious grin appeared on Kurama's face.

" **Well for starters, I don't eat that brain-rotting garbage you call ramen.** " A shadow fell over Naruto's eyes.

"Take. That. Back!" he growled. "Ramen is the food of the gods! Its existence even crosses dimensions!"

" **It is absolute trash no matter what dimension it exists in,** " Kurama confirmed. " **Barbecue is so much better.** " Naruto's teeth ground together as he sent the fox a glare so venomous even Orochimaru would keel over.

"Alright, that's it. I'm going to figure out how to get you out of that cage, just so I can kick your ass, you overgrown rabbit-eared fox with man-hands!" he declared. "No one disses on the ramen!"

* * *

 **Alright, alright, before I start getting lynched here because I was making Naruto out to be a pansy, I didn't want Naruto to just make the decision and be fine with it. I wanted him to at least hesitate on making such a decision. Anyway, again, I apologize for such a short chapter. Don't worry; the next chapter is going to be my largest yet… It just may take me a couple of weeks to get through. But it will be epic, and it's going to get real. See you in the next chapter!**

 **As always, read and review, and PM's are welcome!**


	9. April 15, Part 1 - Breaking Point

**Alright, first, I want to apologize for being a week late on this chapter. I've been extremely busy with both work, school, and various social obligations and commitments, but mainly, I blame Destiny 2. I never thought that game would be so addictive. Second, I know I promised a super long chapter, but honestly after writing everything, it seemed to work much better in two sections. Don't worry, the next chapter's pretty much done; I just have to edit a couple things. Barring any insane event, it will be up within a few hours. You'll get to enjoy more than 10k of wonderful content. Finally, there is a small section where the M rating in this fic becomes very apparent. For those of you who have played P5, you might know what I'm talking about. It's not long, and I will warn you with a series of asterisks and dashes when it begins and ends, but you have now been warned. Don't scream at me for not preparing you. At any rate, please enjoy the first part of what is a very action and plot heavy chapter.**

* * *

 **Breaking Point**

 **Friday, April 15, 20XX**

 **Afternoon**

 **Class 2-D**

Naruto slumped back in his seat, doing his best not to fall asleep while Mr. Ushimaru droned on and on about the system of government. " _Sheesh, how long-winded can you get?_ " he thought in irritation. He was anxiously waiting for the end of class so he could try and convince Akira and Ryuji about the plan. He still wasn't happy with it, but he'd accepted it was the only way to protect Shiho and the other volleyball team members from Kamoshida's mistreatment. He glanced down at the snoozing Morgana hidden in his desk. "Lucky bastard," he muttered. "At least he can sleep through this class without any backlash."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure moving outside the classroom through the window. His eyes widened when he realized it was Shiho. She seemed to be moving towards the stairs to the third floor. Naruto caught a glimpse of her face as she turned to climb the stairs. It was a look of absolute despair and loss, a fatalistic visage of defeat. It was a face which screamed angst and desolation and was near the end of the line. He watched her disappear up the stairs. The blond's heart wrenched as he gazed upon it. It reminded him too much of Shion's acceptance of her fate. No one should ever look so hopeless.

"Is there some reason you're causing a commotion in my class, Uzumaki-san?" Mr. Ushimaru voice snapped him out of his trance. Naruto realized he had unknowingly risen to his feet. The rest of the class looked strangely at him. He noted the confused faces of Akira and Morgana looking back at him. The Uzumaki gave his usual sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"My bad Ushimaru-sensei," he replied quickly. "I just drank a little too much at lunch. I've really gotta go use the restroom right now." The teacher sighed.

"Honestly, you're always stirring up some sort of trouble. Fine Uzumaki-san, you can go, but don't expect me to catch you up on what you missed when you return." Naruto nodded and quickly exited the classroom. He quickly ascended to the third floor. After checking the offices and not finding her there, his confusion was quickly turning into worry.

" _Did she go up on the roof?_ " he wondered. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door to the roof. He froze as he saw Shiho had climbed over the fence enclosing the roof and was peering over the edge. His heartbeat quickly escalated. "Shiho, what are you doing!?" he called out in shock. The demure girl turned around in surprise.

"U-Uzumaki-san?" she asked. "W-what are you doing here?" Naruto stepped forward.

"I came to find you, Shiho," he replied. "But I should be asking you that question! Why are you over on the other side of the fence?" Shiho looked down.

"I… I just can't… take it anymore," she replied in halting tones. "I'm just… a worthless nobody… and that's all I'll ever be… I just need to disappear… to end it all." Naruto's eyes widened at her declaration, stunned by the sheer amount of desolation in her voice.

" _What the hell happened to her?_ " he wondered. " _She sounded a little down yesterday, but not freaking suicidal!_ " Naruto was a little afraid of what could have occurred to cause such a drastic change in mood. Regardless, he couldn't just let Shiho throw her life away. He took another step forward. "Hey, don't throw in the towel yet, Shiho!" he tried to reason with the despairing girl. "If you just give up now, you'll only break Ann's heart, and you'll never get the chance to prove you can stand next to her!"

"…What's the point in trying anymore?" Shiho responded softly. "I've lost everything… There's nothing left for me to give anymore. Please…just turn around and leave me alone. It will be best for everyone…if I'm not around anymore." The bruised girl turned away and looked back out at the courtyard. Naruto's gaze narrowed. Something must have happened to the girl between yesterday and today to sap her so entirely of her will to live, and there was one prime candidate for who could have done it.

" _Kamoshida,_ " he mentally growled. Filled with determination, the Uzumaki walked up to the fence enclosing the roof. In a single bound, he leaped up and swung himself over the top, landing on the edge about a yard from Shiho's left. The girl looked stunned by Naruto's presence on the other side of the fence.

"What are you doing? I told you to go," she said feebly. "There's no need to bother with a worthless nobody like me."

"Hell no!" he replied firmly. "There's no way I'm gonna leave you alone to die Shiho. You are not worthless, and I'm not going to just stand around and let you or anyone else say otherwise. You have so much more to give to this world, and I won't let you throw it away." Shiho shook her head.

"You just don't understand Uzumaki-san," she replied. "I don't have anything left to live for. This is the only thing I can do…for Ann's sake." The brunette looked away from Naruto.

" _So, Ann's involved with this as well?_ " the blond thought. " _Figures. I guess I should just cut to the chase,_ " Naruto crossed his arms. "Kamoshida did something to you, didn't he," he stated more than asked. Shiho's head whipped up, her eyes widening.

"W-Wha-?"

"I know what Kamoshida's been up to," Naruto cut her off. "How he's been physically abusing the volleyball team members during practice, and forcing you and the other female members to let him molest you in order to stay on the team. I also know he's been using your starting position to make Ann go along with his perverted whims. I even know the school, and the team members' parents are aware of Kamoshida's abuse; they're just not willing to do anything to upset 'Shujin's golden boy.'" Shiho's eyes widened more and more as Naruto rattled off each strand of the bleak circumstances strangling her life.

"H-h-how do y-you know all of that?" she stuttered in stunned horror. Naruto shook his head.

"Let's just say I have a really cool trick up my sleeve," Naruto replied quickly. "But how I know all of this doesn't matter. What does matter is that bastard's really been putting you through the wringer, and that it's because of him that you've lost hope. So please, tell me what he's done to you, Shiho." Shiho stared at the Uzumaki for a moment with her mouth open for a moment. She turned and looked out at the courtyard before finally beginning to speak.

* * *

"It…happened after practice yesterday," she spoke slowly, as if in a trance. "Yuuki-san walked up to me…he told me Kamoshida-sensei wanted to see me in the P.E. faculty office… Normally, that meant he wanted to… grope me while pretending to correct my form, but this time…it was different…When I walked into the office, he looked angry, angrier than I'd ever seen him be. I heard him mutter about being stood up." Her tone began trembling as she picked up the pace.

"Kamoshida-sensei locked the door and began…groping me, much more aggressively than before. Since I was used to it by now, I didn't do anything at first and just stood there, taking it all. But then he grabbed my shirt…and ripped it. I opened my mouth to scream, but he grabbed my head and smashed his lips against mine. I tried to squirm and get free, but he was too strong. Soon Kamoshida had torn off most of my clothes. I wanted to call for help, but he'd stuffed the rags from my shirt in my mouth to silence me. And then, he r…he…ra…!" Shiho couldn't utter the word and broke down into a wave of tears, leaving Naruto to stand there in stunned silence. He wasn't an idiot; he knew what had happened, what Kamoshida had done to the girl. Anger boiled up within him, as he clenched his fists. He threw up an impassive expression in order to hide the whirlwind of emotion building up inside.

"You don't have to say it, Shiho," he tried to say as gently as he could. Shiho nodded and swallowed. Naruto could help but admire the sheer amounts of courage Shiho was using to continue.

"After he was done with me, I just laid on the floor… my head was swimming. I heard Kamoshida say how if Ann-chan would have 'just put out like the bitch she was, he wouldn't have had to settle for such a mousy wallflower.' He continued saying the only reason he'd even given such a talentless player like me a starting position was so he could get to Ann. I blacked out after that. Once I came to, I just put on my regular uniform and went home."

* * *

Shiho looked up at Naruto, fresh tears spilling from her eyes and down her face. "So now can you see, Uzumaki-san?" she cried out in anguish. "Everything's been taken from me, and for what? A starting position I didn't even earn in the first place. It was all a lie! I gave up my dignity and my body, for something I didn't deserve. The only thing I can do…is end it all here. At least this way, Kamoshida won't have any more leverage over Ann, and she can be free of sharing my fate. At least then, I'll be doing something of value with my life!" Shiho looked down and began sobbing uncontrollably, caught in a vortex of absolute despair.

Naruto had listened to Shiho recount the entire trauma, a stony mask etched on his face. Inside though, he had no words to express the sheer rage which swirled within him, a massive, kinetic maelstrom of violent fury threatening to consume his spirit. He wanted to lock up Kamoshida in his own office and torture the bastard using every trick he'd ever learned from Anko. He actually wished Sasuke was around with his hax Mangekyo Sharingan so he could Tsukiyomi the asshole, see how he liked a seeming eternity of being abused. It had been so long since the jinchūriki had felt so much rage, so much hate for one individual. He barely managed to smash those feelings down; the time for that would be later. Right now, helping Shiho was more important. First, he had to tell her the harsh truth.

"Listen to me Shiho," he said firmly. "As much as you might think your death is going to help Ann, it won't do a thing." Shiho stopped crying and looked up in surprise. Naruto nodded and continued. "That bastard thinks he's the king of the world. If he wants Ann that badly, he's going to do whatever it takes to get her. Sure, it might take a little longer if he can't use you as leverage, but that's not going to stop him from eventually just taking what he wants from her, just like he took from you. Not to mention, it won't take long for Ann to guess Kamoshida had something to do your death. Knowing her, she'll probably launch a personal vendetta to take him down, which will only end up with her playing right into his grubby hands." He folded his arms. "The only person who's going to benefit from your death is Kamoshida." Shiho stared at Naruto for a moment with disbelief. She could feel what he was saying was all true, no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise.

"But…if my death is going to be worthless, then what should I do?" she pleaded. "What's left for me then?"

You've got to live Shiho," Naruto replied. "I know it's not going to be easy by any means, and I'd be lying if I said I completely understand what you're going through, but…I do know what it feels like to want to just throw in the towel because everything seems to be against you. I've been there a couple times as well." He remembered how back when the village shunned him as a child, with no explanation as to why they did, he often wondered if he should bother even showing up to the Academy. Shiho looked terrified of the very prospect of living.

"Even if it feels like it's all over, you've still got to keep going and live on," he said firmly. Shiho kept listening as he spoke, spellbound by the resolution in his eyes and voice as he continued. "Don't try and live just to impress other people who don't give a damn about you. Live for yourself, because this is your life, not theirs. Live for Ann, because she really cares about you and cherishes your friendship. Hell, you can even live for me, because I know you are worth way more than Kamoshida ever gave you credit for. We'll all help you get through this, one day at a time." Naruto's passionate words stirred something in Shiho she hadn't felt for a long time: a faint glimmer of hope. She stared at the gutsy blond, still looking a little unsure and lost.

"But…what about Ann?" she asked timidly. Naruto thumped his chest and grinned.

"Don't worry; I've got her back from now on, Shiho! That bastard will have to walk over my dead body before he can lay a finger on her!" The enthusiasm and conviction with which Naruto made the declaration lifted Shiho's heart. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Make no mistake: I promise that bastard is going to get what's coming to him. He's gonna pay for what he's done to you and everyone else he's abused. And I don't go back on my promises, ever!" Shiho shivered as she gazed at Naruto's serious face and knew he meant every word. The weight that had sat on her spirit continued to get lighter.

"The only thing you need to worry about is living your life for yourself and the people who care about you," Naruto continued. "Forget about everything that asshole said; you matter, Shiho. Your life is absolutely priceless and can't be replaced, no matter what has happened to you or anyone else says, so don't throw it away. Kamoshida may have taken away something precious to you, but you can't let him take away the rest of your life as well!" Naruto held out his hand to the girl, smiling. "So let's go back to class, Shiho. School hasn't ended yet after all." After a few tense moments of Shiho simply staring at him with hesitation, the Uzumaki breathed a massive sigh of relief as she slowly began stretching out her hand to grasp his. As the girl took the single step needed to cross the distance between them, her foot got caught on the ledge and twisted. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Naruto watched the girl lose her balance and began to tumble over the edge. The look of surprise and shock on Shiho's face as she began tipping over pierced through him like a lance.

" _No, no, no!_ " he thought frantically. " _She was going to live! Shiho can't die, not now! I can't let this happen!_ " Before Naruto was even fully aware of what he would do, his knees were already bent, and the muscles in his legs were scrunched up like wound coils ready to spring into action. Adrenaline rushed through Naruto's veins, galvanizing every cell of his body. The former ninja's mind worked at a hundred miles a minute, running through and discarding every idea he could think of to prevent this tragedy. He could not let this happen. He would not let this happen.

The Uzumaki carefully scanned the ground below, looking for any object which could help lessen the impact. He spotted a number of dry fertilizer bags plopped down in a large pile, about three yards left of the spot he calculated Shiho would land. They wouldn't completely cushion the fall, but it would be much better than hitting the courtyard directly. He just had to get her to land on it. Just as Shiho's feet left the ledge and her fall began, Naruto burst from his position. He dove forward and tackled her body, altering the point of impact to the side. The two began falling towards the courtyard. Because of Naruto's horizontal momentum, the two fell at an angle, approaching the targeted fertilizer pile instead of the unforgiving ground. It was going to be far too close. Naruto moved left arm to support her back and head as best he could while attempting to rotate their bodies so they would land on their side instead of Shiho's back. The two reached their destination a split second before impact.

 _Crack!_ Naruto barely managed to stave off a scream as an intense lancing pain jolted through his left elbow and ribs. It wasn't the worst pain he'd felt by far; the Chidori in his gut was so much more painful. However, without any chakra to help repair it, it was still excruciating. The fertilizer pile had done its job in cushioning their fall enough to prevent lethal injury. However, it wasn't enough to completely protect them. Naruto tried to move his left arm, but got another spike of agony for his efforts.

" _Damn it!_ " he thought. " _This is_ _just what I need right now._ " Naruto brushed aside the pain and managed to hoist himself up using his free arm and looked at Shiho. The girl's eyes were glazed over and unresponsive. Panicked, he quickly pressed his head against her heart and was relieved to find a steady heartbeat. Naruto continued his inspection down her body. Several dark bruises were already forming on her arms, adding to a couple of fading yellow and golden-brown splotches, no doubt from Kamoshida's "training sessions." To his horror, he saw her right leg was bent sideways in a way no leg should be bent. It was times like these he really regretted not learning more from Tsunade-baa-chan about first aid. By this point, Shujin students had begun flooding the courtyard, eager to see the spectacle firsthand.

"Did you see that girl jump? Was she trying to kill herself or something?"

"Ew, I don't think legs are supposed to bend that way."

"Wow, I can't believe Uzumaki-kun was able to save Suzui-san!"

"But what was Uzumaki-san doing up there with her anyway? Was it a secret suicide pact?" The teachers were frantically trying to maintain order but were failing miserably. Naruto looked around and scowled at the onlookers.

"Oi, someone call an ambulance already!" he shouted at them. "Don't just sit there!" One of the students jumped up at Naruto's command and quickly began dialing something on his phone. He looked back at Shiho's immobile frame. " _Hang in there, Shiho,_ " he thought. He continued to watch over the unconscious girl. A few minutes later, he felt a shadow looming over him. Naruto looked up and saw Ann had pushed herself through the crowds and was standing over them, unshed tears sitting in her ver.

"What happened?!" she asked frantically. "Why is Shiho like this?" Naruto glanced away. The pig-tailed blonde took a couple steps forward. "Please, tell me Naruto!" she pleaded. Naruto remained silent. He wasn't entirely sure what to say.

" _It's not like I can tell her what happened;_ _Ann would probably charge right into Kamoshida's grubby hands,_ " he thought. Fortunately, the wailing of a siren interrupted before Ann could press Naruto any further. The crowd parted as an ambulance backed into the courtyard. A squad of paramedics rushed out, holding a stretcher. They carefully inspected Shiho's body before gingerly laying her on the mat. A paramedic muttered as he jotted down a couple of things on his clipboard.

"An internal break in the right tibia and possibly a few fractures in the other. Several moderate and potentially serious contusions. Right shoulder is dislocated and she's suffering from a concussion. We'll need to get her to the hospital quickly." He turned to Naruto. "You're Uzumaki-san, right? You'll need to come with us to get checked out as well." The blond shook his head.

"I'm fine; don't worry about me," he replied. A visit to the hospital would only raise unwanted questions once they started running their tests and checking into his fabricated medical background. The paramedic looked at him in bewilderment.

"You just fell from three stories up. Even if you were lucky enough to land on that pile, you definitely wouldn't have escaped unharmed. We have to take you to the hospital to run some-"

"I said I'm fine!" Naruto interrupted with a fierce scowl. "I don't need to go to some damn hospital!" The paramedic backed away, unnerved by Naruto's glare.

"A-Alright, then. Since you're of age, you'll need to sign a waiver then stating you are foregoing any medical treatment and that we won't be liable for any complications which may occur as a result." He flipped through a couple pages and turned over the clipboard to Naruto who suppressed a wince as he signed his name. The paramedic looked around at the crowd. "We need someone to go with her to the hospital!" he called out to the audience. As the teachers present mumbled some poor excuses about not being able to leave their students, Ann stepped forward.

"I'll go with her!"

"Alright, we need to hurry." The paramedic nodded. As they lifted up Shiho's body, she stirred a little and opened her eyes. Ann rushed to her side and leaned in to her best friend.

"Shiho!" she exclaimed fearfully. "Why did you do it?" Amidst all the chatter, Naruto couldn't make out Shiho's response, but Ann's shocked face gave him some ideas. "What?" the platinum-blonde asked with wide eyes. "What about Kamoshida?" However, Shiho lapsed into unconsciousness after speaking. The paramedics loaded up the stretcher into the ambulance. Ann climbed into the ambulance as well. Before the doors to the ambulance closed, she sent the whiskered blond a hard glare which promised she would be getting her answers. Naruto groaned internally.

" _Just great,_ " he thought. " _Knowing her, there's no chance she's going to put this down._ " The ambulance drove off, leaving the throng of students to continue speculating what had occurred, while the teachers continued to try and bring some semblance of order to the excited mob. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he returned to the task at hand. Now that Shiho had been taken care of, it was high time he faced Kamoshida-teme. Naruto scanned the crowd carefully; however, the curly-haired gym teacher was nowhere in sight. Before he could go hunt down that perverted bastard, a sharp voice spoke behind him.

"Uzumaki-kun!" He turned to find Ms. Kawakami standing there, her normally tired look replaced with a stern glare. "Come with me." Her tone brooked no argument. Naruto just nodded and followed her back into the school. The students parted ways for them, whispers continuing to spring up as they passed. Ms. Kawakami led Naruto up the stairs to the empty faculty office, locking the door behind them. She sat down at the desk and crossed her legs. Naruto was taken aback by the intensity of her stare. "Alright Uzumaki-kun," she began, "Why were you on the edge of the roof with Shiho, and why did you leap off of it when she fell? And I don't want to hear any of your half-baked excuses." Naruto was a bit stunned by how direct and vibrant Ms. Kawakami was being, in contrast with her usually more laid-back and tired attitude. Naruto knew he wasn't going to be able to spin anything past her.

"I was taking a leak when I saw Shiho go to up to the roof. I was a little curious, so I decided to go follow her. That's when I found her on the other side of the fence, looking like she was about to jump."

"So you climbed over as well without any thought as to your own safety," Ms. Kawakami butt in. "And when she fell, you just jumped right after in order to save her, right?" Naruto nodded. Ms. Kawakami's glare intensified. "What the hell were you thinking Uzumaki-kun?" she said in exasperation. "If you hadn't been lucky enough to land on those fertilizer bags, we would have had two students in the hospital right now." Inwardly, Naruto grumbled about his tackle being called lucky. The teacher shook her head. "Honestly, I have half a mind to suspend you for that stunt. When I heard that you were one of the ones that fell, I nearly had a heart attack." Her gaze softened a bit. "I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost a student. Next time, please think before risking your life like that."

"So what was I supposed to do then; just ignore her and let her die because it's not my problem?" Naruto waved his good arm. "That's part of the whole reason this mess even happened! I wasn't going to leave her alone just because everyone else does. No chance in hell of that!" The two stared at each other for a few moments. For a moment, Naruto saw a flash of regret pass through Ms. Kawakami's eyes, before she sighed and looked down.

"Fine; I won't have you suspended. I guess I can let you breaking the rules and skipping class slide, since you did manage to save Suzui-san's life." Naruto let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks, Kawakami-sensei!" he said grinning a bit.

"Hold on Uzumaki-kun," she stopped him from getting up. "You said you knew why Suzui-san was up there?" Naruto cursed his slip of the tongue.

"Um, yeah, kinda," he said vaguely. Kawakami stared at him unconvinced for a moment before shaking her head.

"Don't worry Uzumaki-kun; I won't press you for a reason if it's a private matter. Just don't put yourself in danger like that again." A faraway look crossed her face. "I can't afford to lose another student," she added. Naruto nodded his agreement, though he knew that was never going to happen.

" _She'd flip if she knew I was planning on going into a dangerous castle to fight a crap ton of lethal monsters,_ " he idly mused. Still, Ms. Kawakami's genuine concern over his wellbeing was touching. He gave her a foxy grin.

"Thanks again Kawakami-sensei," he replied. "I'll try to stay out of trouble. By the way, mind keeping this whole thing from my guardian? I don't need him to flip out over this." The teacher sighed.

"Honestly, Uzumaki-kun, you just like to give me a headache, don't you? Fine; I won't tell your guardian, but you'd better get checked out. I don't know why you didn't go with the ambulance."

"I just really, really don't like hospitals," Naruto said shivering a bit. "Don't worry though; I plan on getting looked over by a doctor." Ms. Kawakami nodded.

"Alright, Naruto, you can go now. We're still trying to round up the students into their classes, but I get the feeling classes aren't going to continue today. I might as well start reviewing my lesson plans for next week." Naruto stood up and left the faculty office. Once he'd closed the door, his face hardened into a resolute glare.

" _Alright; time to confront Kamoshida-teme,_ " he thought. The Uzumaki clenched his fists, ignoring the burst of pain which ran through his arm. He was going to get some answers from that bastard. He was probably sitting in his P.E. office feeling smug about how he'd played Shiho. Naruto stomped through the halls of Shujin, disregarding the small jolts with ran through his body. A number of students loitering in front of classrooms saw Naruto approaching and quickly moved to the side. Any nosy attempts to get the scoop on the situation died on their lips the moment they saw his stony scowl and gritted teeth. It was clear to everyone the blond was on the warpath.

Naruto soon arrived at the end of the practice building on the second floor. Inside the P.E. office, he could hear Ryuji shouting at Kamoshida. " _Looks like Ryuji and Akira must have found out Kamoshida had something to do with this,_ " he realized. When he opened the door, he found Ryuji, Mishima and Akira, all standing in front of Kamoshida. He spotted Morgana watching the scene from a shelf, his slitted eyes narrowed. Ryuji's body shook with rage as he glared at the gym teacher, who was looking at them all with a disdainful glare.

"Even if, hypothetically of course, I HAD done something with Suzui-san, what can you even do about it?" he sneered. "We just heard from the hospital that the poor girl has fallen into a coma because of her serious injuries, and they're unsure if she'll fully recover. How can someone possibly make a statement in that condition?" Naruto chose that moment to step forward.

"Good thing I'm not in a coma then, Kamoshida," he spoke up. Everyone in the office turned to look at the new arrival. Kamoshida looked at Naruto with surprise.

"Uzumaki? Shouldn't you be at the hospital right now with your little girlfriend? I honestly had no idea you were so close with Suzui." Naruto growled.

"Yeah, because then you would have sent her instead of Ann to try and recruit me," he replied. "Newsflash, bastard: I'm not gonna play your game. Not now, not ever!" Kamoshida shook his head in disappointment.

"You know, I had such high hopes for you Uzumaki," he said in mock sadness. "You were a diamond in the rough; the kind of talent which came along only once in a generation. You could have been an incredible athlete, even possibly becoming an Olympian, if you had just fallen in line and followed me like everyone else. Instead, you defied me at every turn, even daring to steal the spotlight from me." His sorrowful face hardened as he looked down at Naruto. "And now look where your meddling has landed you. With that busted arm and other injuries, any athletic career you might have had is now shot. You're nothing more than pathetic trash now. Such a waste." Naruto glared even harder at him.

"I'd rather have both of my arms cut off than ever submit to your slimy hands, you shitty excuse for a teacher," he snapped venomously. "I know exactly what you did to Shiho yesterday, and unlike her, I'm not afraid to speak up about it." Ryuji stepped up as well.

"The same goes for the rest of us!" he shouted. Kamoshida smirked at their defiance.

"Even so, who do you think would people rather believe?" he asked. "You, some snotty delinquent brats, with no standing or place in this world? Or me, an upstanding teacher at this school, and former Olympian?" he chuckled darkly. "I think we all know who the authorities would side with. If anyone asks, I was forced to take her starting position away yesterday due to her continued underperformance. That poor girl was just so devastated by that fact that she decided to commit suicide." He crossed his arms. "Anyway, I've had enough of your meddling. Everyone here right now will be expelled, once I report all of you at the next board meeting." Ryuji, Mishima, and Akira's eyes all widened in shock.

"What? You can't make that kind of decision!" Mishima protested.

"Like anyone will believe you. And you're just as guilty as the rest of them Mishima. Did you ever stop to think just why I would keep a talentless loser like you on the team?" Mishima took a step back.

"Huh?" he asked. Kamoshida sneered.

"You might try and play the victim, but you were the one who leaked Kurusu's criminal records all over the internet right? What a horrible thing to do to a new kid just trying to start over." Ryuji and Akira turned towards Mishima in shock.

"That was you?" Akira asked.

Mishima slumped to his knees. "I didn't have a choice…he told me to do it," he mumbled. Kamoshida chuckled darkly at his despair.

"You lot are finished. I can take your futures as I please." Ryuji whirled around to face the man again, his entire body trembling with seething fury.

"Kamoshida! You damn bastard!" he yelled taking a step towards the man. Kamoshida raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? It looks like you didn't learn from last time Sakamoto. I guess we need another case of 'self-defense.'"

"Shut up you fucking prick!" Ryuji raised his fist to strike Kamoshida. Naruto stepped forward and stopped the delinquent's fist with his good arm, ignoring the shot of pain from his ribs. Ryuji looked at Naruto in surprise.

"What? Why'd you stop me?" he asked.

"Chill Ryuji," he said calmly. "As much as I want to pummel his smug face in too, it's not worth it to give him any ammo." Kamoshida looked genuinely surprised.

"You're stopping him Uzumaki? I wasn't expecting that," he said. "At least there's some sense left in you after that fall. Not that you could even do anything to me with that busted arm anyways!" Kamoshida chuckled out loud and made to move back into his chair in the corner. At this point, Naruto had had enough of the man's slimy condescension. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, focusing all of his anger, his rage, his hatred solely on the bastard teacher. Kamoshida's laughter trickled to a halt as an oppressive force seemed to settle in the atmosphere around him. Almost involuntarily, he turned back and locked eyes with Naruto. He found he couldn't tear himself away from the blond's piercing azure eyes. The Uzumaki's frame seemed to enlarge to impossibly large proportions in his eyes.

"Now listen here, you rotten asshole," Naruto hissed with quiet intensity. "Trust me when I say that even with this broken arm, I could still take you out right now. But I'm not going to do that; a perverted bully like you who thinks he's entitled to the world wouldn't even be worth the effort." The pressure bearing on Kamoshida skyrocketed. For a moment, he swore he could see a massive beast lurking behind Naruto. "But mark my words Kamoshida," the Uzumaki ground out each syllable. "You WILL answer for what you did to Shiho. I will make sure you fucking regret it for the rest of your pitiful existence, I swear it." Somewhere in the depths of Kamoshida's heart, there existed a part of him which saw the malicious grin of the furred monster behind the Uzumaki and shrunk back, knowing he could carry out the threat.

Then, the pressure completely vanished, like it had never even existed. He spun around and began walked away, leaving a puzzled and somewhat unnerved Kamoshida. "Alright guys, let's leave the asshole alone," Naruto said. The others followed behind.

* * *

Naruto, Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana met near the vending machines by the gym. Ryuji thumped the machine with his fist. "Damn that asshole! We can't just let him get away with this!" he said.

"We're not," Naruto replied calmly. "We're going to take Kamoshida down for sure."

"You mean by going back to that castle?" Akira asked. Naruto nodded. Ryuji's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! We can go there and beat the crap out of him there!"

"No!" Morgana hissed. "We're just going in there to steal his desires. Anyway, if you're going to do that, I'm assuming you're willing to take the risks involved with Kamoshida possibly suffering a mental shutdown?" Ryuji looked down and clenched his fists.

"Yeah, I am. Because of that asshole, someone almost died. I'm not going to let him get away with it." Akira nodded.

"I agree. Kamoshida has to be stopped," he said. Naruto grinned. He was glad the others had agreed on this as well.

"You know you can't count me out of this!" he exclaimed. The others looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Uh, Naruto?" Ryuji said awkwardly, "I know you wanna help and all, but I'm not sure you'll be able to do it with that arm of yours." Naruto glanced at his bent elbow as if noticing it for the first time.

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked with a shrug. "Don't worry about that; all I need is for someone to set it and I should be good to go, at least to tag along and help deal with the small fry. I'm pretty sure you'll need more than three people to take Kamoshida and his castle of monsters down." Morgana nodded.

"He's right," the cat agreed. "From what I saw during my first explorations, we'll definitely Naruto and his combat experience if we want to stand a chance. I propose we wait until tomorrow and let Naruto get looked over before going back to the castle."

"That works for me," Akira agreed. "We should be as prepared as possible before we go back anyway." Ryuji looked at the others before sighing.

"Fine, I guess beating the crap out of that bastard can wait a day," he said reluctantly.

"I just told you; we're only going in to steal his desires!" Morgana said exasperated. He looked up at Naruto. "So, are you going to the hospital to get your arm looked over?" The Uzumaki shook his head.

"I know a good doctor who's looked at me before. She's got her own clinic in Yongen-Jaya. I was planning on going to visit them after this." Akira looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Yongen-Jaya? That's where I'm living right now. I'll go with you and make sure you get there." The blond smiled.

"Awesome. Thanks a lot Akira," he said gratefully. Akira waved him off. Ryuji grinned.

"Alright then; tomorrow, we're gonna go take down that bastard Kamoshida!" Morgana glared at the delinquent.

"How many times do I have to tell you," he hissed, "we aren't going to fight Kamoshida; we're just stealing his Treasure. Pay attention, you moron!" Ryuji butted heads with the feline.

"Don't call me a moron, you cat!" he said.

"Don't call me a cat, you moron!" Naruto watched the two argue and sighed.

"If this is going to be what we're dealing with, this will be a long exploration," he commented. Akira couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

 **Alright, that ends the first part of what I consider my first true deviation from canon P5. I hope to have a few more of these peppered throughout the whole story. I apologize if anyone felt offended by talking about Shiho's sexual assault, but I honestly felt like it needed to be addressed more directly. I also want to sincerely apologize to anyone who's either experienced rape or suicidal thoughts or is close to someone who has if I misrepresented anything or made light of the situation in any way. I tried to do it justice the best I could with my limited experience. Anyway, look forward to the next section going up within a few hours, which will be considerably much more laid back in tone.**

 **As always, please read and review, and PMs are welcome!**


	10. April 15, Part 2 - A Brush with Death

**Alright, time for Part 2. I apologize for not getting this one up sooner, but I was contemplating on adding another scene at the end. I decided to save it for later. Also added like 500 words to it. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **A Brush with Death**

 **April 15, 20XX**

 **After School**

 **Yongen-Jaya**

Naruto and Akira emerged from the subway station. It had been an awkward subway ride, as people had continuously stared at Naruto's battered frame and awkwardly bent arm. The Uzumaki had sent them all a vicious glare to make them look away, but it hardly stopped the strange looks. Naruto sighed and looked around at the small little suburban pocket. "It's been a while since I've been here," he muttered to himself. The last time he'd found himself in Yongen-Jaya, his health had been in much direr straits. Still, he wasn't fond of having to go visit the clinic again. He shook his head. "Come on Akira; the clinic's this way," he said walking forward.

"Remind me again why we are going to this clinic instead of a hospital?" Morgana asked as he popped out from one of the bags Akira was carrying.

"I have a few reasons," Naruto replied. "But it's mainly because the hospital would probably keep me in lockdown for a few days, and we can't afford that with Kamoshida. Besides, I trust Takemi-sensei. She did a pretty good job last time. Now come on!" Akira shrugged and followed the blond around a couple corners to a small hidden entrance.

"Not very advertised, is it?" Akira said, looking at the small sign on, stating "Takemi Clinic," on the wall. Naruto ascended the steps.

"She prefers to stay off the radar," Naruto replied. He opened the door and stepped into the small clinic's waiting room. The décor was sparse to say the least, with basic white walls, a few plastic red seats for patients, a couple charts, and a wall of various brochures and memos. At the window sat a punk-rock looking woman. She wore a lab coat over her short black dress. Her messy blue hair was cut short in a bob cut, with bangs framing her face. She wore multiple necklaces around her neck, as well as a small black choker. Her brown eyes were staring down at a clipboard she was fiddling with. Upon hearing the bell above the door ring, she looked up with a semi-bored expression.

"Welcome to the Takemi Clinic. How may I …?" She trailed off as she saw Naruto's sheepish grin in the doorway.

"Hey Takemi-sensei; long time no see," he said rubbing the back of his head. The woman put down the clipboard and crossed her arms.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Uzumaki-san?" she replied. She spotted Naruto's awkwardly bent arm. "I suppose you are here for another 'off-the-record' check-up?" Naruto nodded. The woman sighed. "Didn't I tell you half a year ago not to get into trouble again?" she asked in exasperation. The Uzumaki gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't help it this time Takemi-sensei," he replied. "I still don't want be poked by those doctors at the hospital. And you did a pretty good job last time. So, can you help me out or what?" Takemi shook her head and shrugged.

"Fine; it's not like I'm going to turn down another chance to look over such a unique physique. Go ahead and proceed to the examination room." Naruto nodded and headed to the back of the clinic, with Akira following close behind. The examination room was just as small as the waiting room, with a single cot by the wall, and a desk with various papers and articles strewn about. Takemi was sitting in her rolling chair with crossed legs, waiting for him. She notched her eyebrow when she saw Akira. "I've seen you around at LeBlanc. Sojiro's looking after you, right?" she asked the teen who nodded.

"My name is Akira Kurusu," Akira replied with a polite bow. The doctor smirked.

"I guess I should formally introduce myself as well. My name is Tae Takemi. I'm the owner and sole doctor of this clinic. I've heard him grumbling about how he'd taken on a troublemaker. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're acquainted with Uzumaki-san then." The curly haired teen looked away, his face flushing a bit. Naruto scowled a bit at the jab.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Just what I said, Uzumaki-san," Takemi replied. "Now, I'll need you to take off your shirt so I can examine you properly." Naruto tried to shed his school jacket, but winced as a fresh throb of pain jolted through his arm and side. He sighed and turned to Akira.

"Little help here?" he asked. Trying to hide a grin, Akira nodded and gingerly helped the blond take off his jacket and shirt, leaving him topless. Without his shirt, the lump around his elbow and the extensive bruising around the left side of his ribcage were both evident. Akira's eyes widened as he saw the injuries. Morgana also stared in amazement.

"You've been walking around like that?" Akira asked.

"It's not that bad." Naruto tried to pass it off. Takemi crossed her arms.

"You have a clean fractre in your left arm that's nearly broken the skin, and probably two or three rib fractures. And that's just what I can see at a glance." She leveled a glare at Naruto. "What exactly did you do to gain these injuries, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto wilted under the intense stare. He was reminded a bit of the look Tsunade would level at him after a few of his more disastrous missions.

"I might…have jumped off the school roof in order to save someone," he replied meekly. "But we landed in a pile of fertilizer which softened our fall!" Takemi gave him a flat stare.

"You jumped off the school roof?" she repeated in disbelief. "Do you even have any form of self-preservation?" The woman palmed her face. She sighed and began carefully examined the injured spots with a soft touch, gingerly feeling each bruise. Naruto tried not to flinch as best he could, enduring the slight flashes of pain as she felt around the broken bone. "So how did you land after you jumped Uzumaki-san?" Takemi asked as she worked.

"I fell on my left side. My arm was underneath the person's body," Naruto replied. Takemi finished her inspection and moved back to her desk and jotted down a few things.

"So you appear to have a complete fracture in your left humerus, a partial fracture in the left radius, as well as three ribs with hairline fractures. I suspect you probably have some bruising on your hips and legs as well." The doctor shook her head. "Any normal person who'd gone through the same experience would probably have suffered much more severe injuries, but you fortunately have an incredibly resilient body. Honestly I shouldn't be all that surprised after your last visit. Still, you know you really should be going to an actual hospital to get looked at, correct?"

"Yeah, but you know why I can't do that, doc," Naruto replied. "Are you able to do anything about it?" Takemi sighed.

"I suppose I can help patch you up a bit and set the break so it heals properly," she replied. "Unfortunately, I don't have any anesthetic to dull the pain when I set your arm. You're just going to have to grit your teath and bear it." Naruto nodded.

"I can take it, Takemi-sensei." The doctor stood up and walked around to Naruto's side. With a brisk jolt, she realigned the broken bone. Naruto managed to push down a scream of agony as a massive bolt of pain zapped his nerves. Takemi swiftly began applying some liquid analgesic to the bruised skin. She then pulled out some gauze and skillfully wrapped the break.

"I don't have the material for a cast, but I can at least bind the injury and provide you a sling to hold it in place," she advised as she worked. She pulled out a blue sling from a drawer and helped set Naruto's arm in it. "I'll provide some extra wrappings. She glanced down at Naruto's waist. "As far as your ribs go, all I can do is bind them to keep them steady and help them heal on their own." She applied the same analgesic to the bruises on his waist and wrapped them as well. She went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. "I'll prescribe some of my personal brand of painkillers for you as well, though knowing you, you probably won't need them much." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks, Takemi-sensei." He reached out for the bottle, but Takemi moved it away.

"Just a moment Uzumaki-san," she said. "I never said I was doing all of this for free. In exchange for helping you and keeping quiet, I want you to return a few more times after this so I can perform some experiments and examine your physique." Naruto eyes widened. Flashbacks of Kabuto's menacing grin flitted through his mind.

"Wait, what?" he asked. "You want to experiment on me? No way!" Takemi's eyebrows rose at his protest.

"Oh?" she said with a casual shrug. "Then I suppose I'll just have to advise the hospital about this special patient I found. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to examine his miraculous recovery and blood samples." Naruto's eyes narrowed; he should have figured she'd kept a record of his last visit. The doctor's lips quirked in a smile. "Don't worry, I don't plan to put you on a table and cut you open or something like that," she assured him. "I just want to see what makes your body so special for my own understanding. And I promise I won't be sharing my findings without your permission first." Takemi held out the vial back to him. "So, do we have a deal Uzumaki-san?" Naruto sighed.

"It's not like I have much of a choice anyways," he replied taking the medicine. "We've got a deal then Takemi-sensei." Takemi nodded.

"Very well then; I expect to see you back early next week for a check-up." She chuckled a bit. "I look forward to being able to study you further, Uzumaki-san." As Naruto was about to roll his eyes, time seemed to slow down around him again. In the back of his mind, the sound of another chain link snapping clicked. The eerie feminine voice he'd now heard several times echoed in his head.

 _I am Thou… Thou art I_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to break the yoke of oppression shackling you._

 _Through the bond with Death, thou has begun the path to defy destiny_.

Time seemed to resume once more. Naruto mentally shook his head and masked his confusion. " _Just what the hell is that voice?_ " he wondered. He shrugged off the event; there was nothing he could do about it right now. The blond put on his clothes as best he could with his injured arm. "Thanks again Takemi-sensei," he said gratefully. Akira gave a slight bow.

"It was nice to meet you, Takemi-sensei," he said.

"You as well Kurusu-san. Feel free to stop by if you ever feel unwell." Naruto and Akira left the clinic. The sky was glowing a dusky red as the street lights now illuminated the road. Naruto turned to face Akira.

"Well, I guess I'd better head back to Shibuya. Iwai's probably wondering where the hell I am," he said. His stomach rumbled deeply. "And it looks like I need to get some grub in me too," he added. Akira smirked.

"Why not get a bite at the café I'm staying at before you go?" he offered. Naruto shrugged. He didn't have anything pressing to do back at Untouchable.

"Eh, why not?" he agreed. Naruto followed Akira to a small restaurant near the main street. The word "LeBlanc" hung over the entrance. Akira opened the door to the café. Naruto quickly glanced around. The place felt…calm. The atmosphere seemed very homely and peaceful. There were several booths aligned on one side, with an island bar in the center and the kitchen in the corner. As it was late, the café was empty, save for a solitary middle-aged man cleaning a glass behind the counter. The man wore half-moon spectacles and had a pointed beard, similar to Asuma. He was dressed in a pink shirt and khakis, with a black apron tied in front. He looked up as the doorbell rang and scowled at Akira.

"About time you showed up," he said gruffly. "I was starting to wonder if you had gotten in trouble again." Akira shook his head.

"No Sakura-san," he replied. "I was just with a friend of mine from school. He hurt himself during gym practice today. Since I remembered you;d mentioned Takemi-san had a clinic nearby, I offered to bring him there." Naruto was a little surprised at the fluid ease with which Akira spun the believable tale. Still, the man did not seem convinced. He looked over Akira's shoulder at Naruto.

"So, this is the friend you mentioned?" he asked. The man glanced over Naruto's appearance. "Hmph; looks like a troublemaker." Naruto tried not to scowl at the comment. He was used to hearing that term used to describe him.

"Actually Sakura-san, he's been helping me stay out of trouble and fit into school," Akira advised. Naruto stepped forward and offered his good hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Sakura-san," he said with a small smile. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sojiro stared at Naruto for a few more moments before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Hmph; at least you're polite," he commented. "The name's Sojiro Sakura. I'm the proprietor of this café." He turned back to Akira. "Since you're here, I'm taking off. You'd better not raid my pantry or make a mess of the place. Be sure to lock up once your friend leaves."

"Understood, Sakura-san," Akira agreed. Sojiro hung his apron on a peg in the back wall and walked towards the exit. As he opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder.

"By the way, there's some leftover curry in the pot on the stove," he mentioned gruffly. "There should be enough for you and you friend to have a plate, so make sure it doesn't go to waste." After Sojiro had left, Naruto turned back to Akira.

"Jeez; he sure seems like a barrel of laughs." The curly-haired teen shrugged.

"He's alright once you get to know him…I think." He walked over to the kitchen and loaded a couple of plates with some rice and curry. He set one of the plates in front of Naruto. "He was at least nice enough to give me a place to stay after the mess I got into." Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and tried the curry and rice. His eyes widened at the perfect blend of the rice and the mildly spicy, but succulent curry.

"Man; this stuff is actually pretty great! Much better than the crap I find at convenience stores." Morgana hopped out of his bag.

"Hey, where's my plate?" the cat asked with a pout. Akira chuckled and went back to scoop of the remains of the curry into a smaller bowl for the cat and set it on the ground. Morgana gave it an experimental lick.

"Mm, this is good!" he purred. The feline dove into the bowl with gusto. As Morgana was occupied with his meal, Naruto turned back to Akira.

"So, how did you end up here anyway Akira?" he asked in between mouthfuls. "I knew Kamoshida was having Mishima get the rumor mill kicking, but I want to hear it from you." Akira nodded.

"Alright, but only if you agree to share a bit of your past as well," he agreed.

"Wait, you want to hear about me?" Naruto's eyes widened as he swallowed the bite he currently chewing. "I'm just your typical teenage troublemaker," he replied hastily. Akira gave him a deadpan look.

"You live in the back of a shady model gun shop, you possess exceptional perception, and you clearly have quite a bit of combat experience," the teen listed off one by one. "And I just saw you take a three-story fall in order save someone and not only walk away with fewer injuries than most people after the same experience, but still have enough energy to confront Kamoshida. That's hardly the résumé of a 'typical teenage troublemaker.'" Naruto sighed. He should have figured Akira would pick-up on the string of the more obvious anomalies he'd shown. He could admit hadn't done the best job of masking his prior skills or connections to the past. However, the truth was frankly in the realm of insanity.

" _It's not like I can just tell him, 'Oh, I'm just a super-powered ninja from another dimension who crash-landed in Tokyo after facing a primordial goddess threatening to wipe out civilization.' That will sure go over well._ " he thought in exasperation. Akira noticed the blond's hesitation and raised a hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I didn't mean to pry into something really personal. If you want to keep it to yourself, that's OK." He gave Naruto a small smile. "Regardless of your past, you've already shown me you're a pretty great guy." The whiskered blond's eyes widened as he could feel the warmth of Akira's sincerity. It had been a long time since he'd felt such genuineness from anyone. He made up his mind.

"Actually, it's alright Akira," Naruto said shaking his head. "It's only fair I share some of my background too. I'm pretty sure I can trust you. Though I can't tell you everything; I've got to keep some secrets." Akira nodded.

"I'm open to anything you want to share; it's all safe with me." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, man. Now where to begin…" He set down his chopsticks and looked away. "So, I was raised in a small village, which you definitely won't find on a map. You'd probably think it was pretty backward. The place was kind of like a town for mercenaries, which thrived on missions for the people in the surrounding towns which could range from investigation to escorts to even just odd jobs."

"A mercenary town?" he asked. "Sounds like something from the Meiji era." Naruto smirked as he compared the rustic feel of Konoha to the bustling, hi-tech metropolis known as Tokyo.

"I guess it was pretty old-fashioned," he admitted. "From a young age, most of the town's kids are taught the art of stealth, deception, and combat, so they can complete the missions the village receives." Akira's brows shot up. "Now hold up; it's not what you think," the blond said quickly seeing his friend's reaction. "It sounds really bad, but it's not like there was much else in terms of career options. Besides, we all wanted to become powerful mercenaries. Everyone saw it as a chance to be kinda like heroes and make names for ourselves. Myself included. I was actually one of the loudest ones." Naruto fondly remembered his proclamations in Iruka's classes of saving princesses and defeating evil warlords. "I was determined to prove to everyone that I was going to be the greatest ni-er, mercenary ever to walk the earth and prove that all their expectations of me as a worthless dead last were full of shit." Akira crossed his arms.

"After seeing you fight, I find it extremely hard to believe anyone would call you worthless." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't all that good when I first started. I often got by on the skin of my teeth. But I desperately wanted to show everyone I wasn't the evil menace and abomination they thought I was." Naruto's smile fell into a scowl as he remembered the hateful glares and harsh whispers he'd heard as a child. Akira frowned.

"Evil menace?" he repeated. "I can definitely see you being a prankster, but I think calling you an abomination is pushing it." He glanced at Naruto's pensive face. "Unless… was it something else?" The blond nodded.

"On the day I was born, a really awful tragedy happened which killed a lot of people in the town. And I was somehow tied to the tragedy. Because of that, everyone treated me like I was a monster, some despicable beast waiting to attack them. Even though I wasn't in any way responsible for the deaths which occurred." Naruto sighed. "That's why I couldn't stand around and let the same thing happen to you without doing anything." The two of them sat there in silence for a moment. Naruto's thoughts were engulfed by the slew of old memories brought to the forefront of Naruto's mind, some happy, and some tragic, but all reminding him of the life he no longer had.

With a herculean effort, Naruto ripped himself away from his memories. He flashed Akira his usual foxy mask to hide the turmoil. "Anyways, enough about me, Akira," he said straightening up in his chair. "A deal's a deal after all; so what's your story?" Akira stared at Naruto for a couple more moments before shrugging.

"It started while I was walking home one night," he began, "I heard a woman's screams and a man arguing with her, so I ran over to see what was happening. I found a drunk bald man trying to force a young woman into his car. He was babbling something about her needing to shut up and follow him. I could hear the sirens of a cop car echoing through the neighborhood. The bald guy noticed me and told me to leave." Akira looked down. "I didn't really know what was going on, but I felt like I couldn't just leave her alone. Before I really understood what I was doing, I'd stepped between the man and the woman. The drunk man got startled, which made him stumble back and fall to the ground." He sighed and shook his head. "And that's where everything went down the drain." Naruto's eyebrow rose a notch.

"OK, now I'm curious," he said. "You were just trying to protect the woman; how'd that turn into assault?"

"Well, when the man got up, there was a cut on his head. He was absolutely pissed, shouting at me saying how he'll sue me. The woman tried to put up a brave front and said she'd confess about something the bald man must have done. The man just laughed, saying he could pin everything on her, despite her protests that she was just following instructions. He then ordered her to tell the police that I had attacked him, threatening her if she said anything else." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me!" he exclaimed. "The guy's so plastered that he falls on his own, and yet he tries to pin all the blame on you just because you decided to stand up for the woman like any decent human would do?" Akira nodded grimly.

"And it worked too; when the police came to investigate the disturbance, the woman told them I'd randomly shoved the man to the ground." A rare scowl formed on his face. "I'm pretty sure that man must have had some political clout; he told the police when they arrived to make sure his name didn't show up in the mess, and they immediately agreed. Next thing I know, I'm in handcuffs and being shoved into their car." The frizzy-haired teen sighed deeply. "Because of the woman's testimony and the man's injury, no one believed me when I tried to explain myself. After a few hearings, I was put on probation and shipped to Sakura-san, since my old school had expelled me. He's apparently acquainted with my parents, enough to do them this favor and put me up for a year until my probation is over."

Naruto shook his head in disgust. Even in the Elemental Nations, corrupt officials weren't uncommon. There were at least a handful of the self-serving bastards in every Daimyo's court, scheming to make their own ends meet without any regard to the costs others might pay. Anko-chan once mentioned she'd learned from one of her interrogations some of those officials hired missing-nins, or shinobi from less scrupulous villages like Kusagakure or Amegakure, to hide evidence of their misdeeds and frame others for their crimes. Konoha never accepted sabotage requests from people like that since it could potentially damage their reputation. Still, Naruto felt nothing but distain for the bastards. The Uzumaki growled deeply, startling Akira.

"Damn, that bald asshole sounds like an absolutely major douchebag," he said harshly. "And because of Kamoshida-teme's little vendetta against anything that will tarnish his reputation, the entire school now believes in an embellished version of something that's already a big fat lie. And almost no one's willing to look past the surface at you either." Akira nodded his agreement. Naruto couldn't help but draw more parallels between Akira's situation and his past as a jinchūriki. A chuckle escaped his lips at the irony. Akira shot Naruto a strange glance.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's not you; I just realized the two of us are a lot more alike than I first thought. We're both outcasts, having to deal with a false label put on us by idiots who don't understand the truth." Akira's eyes widened for a second before he too let out a laugh.

"I guess that is true," he admitted grinning. As Naruto felt the bond of kinship between him and Akira strengthen, he swore he heard the crack of another chain link in the back of his mind. Though this time, the mysterious voice did not spout any mystic talk about the yoke of rebellion. Naruto shrugged it off as maybe being a trick of his mind.

"You know, I don't really blame that woman for her choice," Akira continued. "She didn't think she could stand up to the man since he had so much power. Trying to fight back against someone in authority isn't an easy choice. All the same, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had just kept walking past her." The teen clenched his fists. "Now a similar situation is playing out with Shiho-san and Kamoshida, and I still refuse to sit by and watch, especially now that I have the ability to change things." Naruto chuckled.

"You sound just like me. If I can do something to help another person in trouble, there's no way I can ignore it, despite the trouble it might get me into." He checked his phone for the time and grimaced. "Ah crap; it's getting pretty late. I'm gonna miss the subway if I don't leave soon." Naruto quickly got up from his seat and grabbed his bag. "Thanks a lot for the grub, Akira. I'll have to come and visit you later and hang out sometime."

"You're always welcome to come by if I'm around," Akira replied smiling. The blond nodded and looked around for Morgana.

"Where the hell did that cat get to?" he asked in confusion. Naruto and Akira looked at the empty bowl of curry. The bowl had been licked clean, but there was no sign of the cat. Naruto shook his head. "I swear; Morgana is pretty cool, but he can be pretty annoying at times." The sound of soft purring alerted them. They looked over into the booth behind them, and found Morgana curled up into a ball asleep, snoring gently. "Of course, he's fallen asleep," Naruto muttered. "And it takes forever to get him up." He turned to Akira. "Mind if he sleeps here tonight Akira?" the teen nodded.

"That's no problem. I'll bring him with me tomorrow."

"Awesome! Thanks a lot, man!" Naruto headed for the door. "See you tomorrow Akira! We're going to bring Kamoshida's shitty castle down on his head!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Again, sorry for the delay in the chapters. With school picking up and a midterm around the corner, I can't guarantee another chapter within my usual 7-10 day window, but I'll try my best to have it up by the end of next week! I'm also going to post a new original Naruto story hopefully this week. I had actually begun this story prior to this one, but hadn't posted yet. It'll be more sporadic releases, but I encourage you to check it out! Also, while I hesitate to say this, if anyone else plays Destiny 2 on the PS4 and would like to support my growing addiction to the game, feel free to send me a message! My PSN name is InfernoDragoon. I love getting to play with other people.**


	11. April 16 - Damsel No More

**And we're back with another very lengthy installment of Shinobi Trickster. Big shout out to my beta MachFarcon for heavily helping me work out these last couple of chapters. I got a guest review about how I'm staying too close to the canon P5 plot, which is very true. I was trying not to make huge deviations as that would require me to do even more planning than I already am doing, which I've already probably spent well over 24 hours already on this much alone. Still I understood where he was coming from, which is why I'm trying to make even more of an effort to make smaller diversions where I can. Even if it doesn't deviate from the main plot all that much, it still lets me write new stuff that hasn't been seen in game. Whoever you are, Mr. Guest, I appreciate your feedback. Shout out to Ismenian by the way for giving me some interesting commentary on the female confidants and simultaneously making it harder to avoid a harem. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Damsel No More**

 **April 16, 20XX**

 **After School**

 **Shujin Academy**

Naruto, Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana stood by the vending machines near the gym, with solemn looks on their faces. All day, whispers of their pending expulsion had filtered down the halls. Naruto honestly wasn't surprised. "Alright, we're all in agreement then?" Morgana asked. The others nodded.

"We have to make Kamoshida confess his crimes," Akira said firmly.

"We're going to take that asshole down no matter what!" Naruto agreed. He tried to move his left arm, but winced at the sudden jolt of pain. Ryuji frowned at Naruto, who waved him off. "Don't worry; I'm still good to go," he said. Akira turned to Morgana.

"So, we just got to find Kamoshida's treasure and steal it, right?" he asked. "How'd it go the first time you did it?" Morgana tilted his head.

"First time? When did I ever say I've done this before?" Ryuji looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean you've never done this before? Then how the hell do you know if this will work?" he exclaimed. Naruto shook his head.

"So we're basically going in blind then and have no idea what to really expect," he said. " _Not like it's the first time I've gone through this though,_ " he mentally added.

"So it's true you're going to get expelled?" a voice called out interrupting the conversation. The group turned to see Ann standing there with her hands crossed. Naruto grimaced. He'd been avoiding contact with the girl all day, but her piercing stare had followed him like a hawk. It wasn't like he didn't even understand what she was going through either. However, he couldn't bring himself to explain how her friend had been assaulted by Kamoshida.

"I highly doubt you came this way just to confirm that," Akira noted. Ann looked down for a moment.

"You guys were just talking about taking down Kamoshida, right?" she asked after a moment of silence. Ryuji took a step towards her.

"What's it to you Takamaki?" he said with a snarl. "You gonna rat us out to him?" Ann looked up at them, a resolute fire burning in her eyes.

"If you guys are going to bring down Kamoshida, then count me in," she stated firmly. The others looked taken aback.

"Why do you care? I thought you were all chummy with the bastard?" Ryuji asked.

"He did something to Shiho, and I won't let him get away with it!" Naruto sighed. He knew what had happened of course, but he couldn't spill the beans and betray Shiho's trust. Ryuji shook his head.

"This doesn't concern you! This is our problem, and we're going to deal with it, so butt out!" he replied. Ann took a step back at Ryuji's ferocious reply. She shot a look at Naruto before running off. Naruto turned to Ryuji with a raised eyebrow.

"Harsh much?" he asked. The delinquent frowned.

"Hey, she wouldn't understand what we're trying to do, and it's not like she could help even if she did," he replied. "She would only drag us down. It's best just to get her away from this. We can try explaining everything when we're done."

"Still," Morgana chimed in. "She's probably not going to stay away from this forever. A woman on a mission isn't something to take likely."

"All the more reason we should hurry up and get this over with!" Ryuji replied. "Now let's get going already."

* * *

 **Back Alley**

Ryuji pulled out his phone and pulled up the app. Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Wait a sec; you've got that freaky app too?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it popped up after we came back from the castle the second time." Ryuji looked over at Naruto. "What, you don't have it?"

"No; that stupid thing hasn't appeared on my phone," Naruto grumbled. Akira shrugged.

"That's a little strange, but it's not like we really know how the app works, though." Naruto had to admit that, though he still wasn't totally comfortable with having to rely on other people though to leave and enter the world where his chakra was unlocked. Ryuji thumbed through the app.

"We just say Shujin Academy, Kamoshida's name, and then the castle, and then we're back in that crazy place, right?" he asked. Apparently, the app must have heard him, as it beeped in response.

" _Location found, beginning navigation to the Metaverse…"_ the feminine voice spoke out from the app. Naruto felt the strange pulse emanate from the phone. Red and black ripples emanated from as reality shifted into the other dimension. Soon they stood in front of the drawbridge, their outfits transformed into their thief apparel. A shout escaped Naruto's lips as the sling Takemi had given him had disappeared with his Shujin uniform, His injured arm had dropped without the support and hit his side, sending a fresh batch of pain throbbing through both his ribs and his arm. The Uzumaki cursed his lack of healing factor. He hadn't realized how much he'd taken for granted his rapid regeneration. The others all looked at him.

"You sure you're OK for this, Naruto?" Akira asked in concern. Naruto winced and nodded.

"I'm fine guys," he said through gritted teeth. "Let's just focus on the task at hand." A feminine scream interrupted them.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto and the others turned around to find Ann standing there, her wide eyes frantically darting around at the drastic change in scenery.

" _How the hell did she get here?"_ the former ninja wondered.

"T-Takamaki?" Ryuji asked in shock. Ann looked down at him.

"Wait, I know that voice…Sakamoto?" she exclaimed in surprise. She glanced at Naruto and Akira. "So is that Naruto and Kurusu-san?" she asked. The two offered a weak wave in confirmation. She held her hands against her head. "Ugh, what the heck is going on? Is this supposed to be the school or something?" Naruto glanced at Morgana for his take but found the feline staring dazedly at the girl. He spotted Naruto's smirk and quickly shook himself.

"It appears as though that app must have brought her here along with us," the cat said. "It makes sense after all that since multiple people can be brought through at once, anyone nearby could hitch a ride as well."

"Seriously?" Ryuji asked. Naruto sighed.

"Makes about as much sense as anything else here." Ann looked back at the group.

"So this place is connected to Kamoshida?" she asked.

"That's not important. You've gotta get out of here now!" Ryuji said urgently. The girl shook her head.

"No way!" she replied. "If this place IS related to Kamoshida, then I'm not going anywhere!"

"Shh," Morgana said quietly. "You're going to draw the Shadows here if you keep yelling!" Ann looked at the small feline and gasped.

"Wait, it can talk? Oh Kami, it's a bakeneko!" Morgana looked taken aback.

"Bakeneko?!" he repeated in shock. Ann shook her head.

"Anyway, I'm not moving an inch until you explain what on earth is going on!" she said firmly. Ryuji sighed and turned to the rest of the group.

"No choice; we've gotta take her back first." Akira nodded in agreement.

"We can probably use the app to bring her back to where we were," he advised. Ryuji grinned.

"That's right!" He walked over and grabbed Ann's shoulder. The girl began struggling.

"H-Hey! Let go!" she said. "Watch where you're touching me!"

"Sorry Takamaki, it's for your own good," he replied. He looked over his shoulder. "Hey Naruto, help me out, will ya?"

"Fine, fine." Naruto grabbed Ann's other arm. In her flailing, she accidentally struck his injured side, causing him to seethe with pain. She realized what she did and calmed down.

"Sorry about that," she quickly said. Ryuji punched a button on the app. Naruto felt the strange ripple emerge again as they shifted back to the real world. Ryuji finally released Ann and took a couple steps back.

"We'll explain everything once we're done with Kamoshida," he told her. He turned around and walked back. Naruto made to turn as well, but Ann grabbed his good shoulder.

"Please," she said quietly, "at least tell me what happened to Shiho. All she said before she fell unconscious was she wanted to protect me from Kamoshida." Naruto looked back and saw unshed droplets in her eyes.

" _Aw, damn it,_ " he cursed. He knew he couldn't ignore her tears. He sighed and turned back to face her.

"Look, Ann," he explained. "I know how much you care about Shiho. She cared a lot about you too. However, it's just not my place to tell what happened to Shiho without her permission." She looked up at the blond.

"…Is it really that bad?" she asked. Naruto grimaced.

"It's pretty personal," he replied trying to remain vague. "However, I'm definitely going to make sure Kamoshida pays dearly for everything he's done! So just trust me and wait, alright? It's going to get pretty ugly in there." Ann looked at the blond for a moment and nodded.

"Fine, I'll wait," she finally agreed. "But you'd better explain everything when it's over, got it, Naruto?" Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Sure thing, Ann!" he said cheerfully. The whiskered blond flashed her his foxy grin. Her turned around. "Alright, Ryuji, let's-" he stopped when he found the boy had vanished into thin air. His eyes widened. "Oh, come on! He left me behind, again!" he screamed. Naruto kicked the wall of the alley, not minding the flash of pain from his side. " _Just great; now how am I supposed to kick that bastard's ass?_ " he thought in irritation.

"Hey, what's this weird app?" he heard Ann say. Naruto's head whipped up and looked at her face was scrunched up she looked down at her phone.

"A weird app?" he repeated in disbelief. She nodded.

"It looks like a weird eye. I never installed it before on my phone though." She looked over at Naruto and showed her phone to him. Naruto saw the same bizarre red eye which had been on Akira's phone staring back at him.

" _Oh come on!_ " he thought in exasperation. _"Ann doesn't even have a Persona and she still gets the stupid app before me?_ " He was beginning to think whoever made the app had something against him. Ann's gaze narrowed.

"Is this what you guys used to get to that weird world?" Naruto nodded dumbly, still both stunned and confused by the random appearance of the gateway back to the other world on Ann's phone. "So that means I can go back to that place with this," the girl murmured. She started tapping her screen as she explored the app. "I think Sakamoto said something before everything changed." Naruto shook himself of his shock and narrowed his eyes. He knew he should really be trying to talk Ann out of this crazy idea, but he also really, really wanted to return to fight and beat the crap out of that bastard. In the end, his desire to take down Kamoshida won. " _She'd probably just go by herself_ ," he reasoned to himself. " _Might as well make sure I come with her._ "

"You need to say Kamoshida, the school, and 'castle,'" Naruto finally said. She looked up at him in surprise. "Be warned though; this place is extremely dangerous. Still want to go in?" Ann nodded vigorously.

"If this has something to do with Kamoshida, then I'm definitely not backing out!" She looked down at the app. "Alright… So, just say Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, and castle?" The app beeped and the feminine voice of its program spoke out again.

" _Location found, beginning navigation to the Metaverse…"_ The red and black ripples once again radiated from the phone as the two were transported back to the strange reality. Naruto was prepared this time and caught his injured arm with his other hand. He looked around and found they were back in front of the drawbridge again. He turned to Ann, who was looking around at everything in amazement.

"How did the school transform into this?" she asked in awe.

"They're actually the same place," Naruto explained. "This is just how Kamoshida views the school deep inside his heart. Don't ask me to explain it all exactly, but this castle was created out of that bastard's distorted desires." He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her shoulder with his good arm. "Anyway Ann, I need you to promise me that you won't run off in this place. There are things in here that can and will kill you." The platinum blonde gulped as she saw the serious look in his eyes.

"Um, alright, Naruto," she replied. The former ninja looked around but didn't see any sign of the others.

" _Looks like they must have gone ahead_ ," he decided. He sighed. " _Great, so I'm on my own again._ " He thought sourly.

" **And what does that make me, chopped liver?** " Kurama snapped in his head.

" _I wasn't talking about you, furball,_ " Naruto replied. " _And I know you've got my back, so don't get your tails twisted in a knot, alright?_ " Kurama growled in response.

" **Fine, fine,** " the fox replied. Ann gave Naruto a strange look.

"Hey, are you alright Naruto?" she asked. With a start, the Uzumaki looked back at his companion, cursing himself for getting too caught up in the mental conversation.

"It's nothing, Ann; just thinking about a few things." He pulled out a kunai with his right hand. "Now follow me, and be quiet." Ann nodded and followed Naruto as he started walking over the drawbridge.

"What's with your clothes anyway?" she asked him.

"You know, I'm still not entirely sure," he admitted. "Morgana said it was my 'spirit of rebellion' resisting the distortion of this place."

"Morgana?" Ann asked in confusion. Naruto chuckled.

"The 'bakeneko' you were so scared of. He's actually a good guy once you get to know him." As the two blonds crossed the bridge, Naruto heard Kurama speak.

" **You know you've screwed yourself by trying to take this girl with you, right?** "

" _What are you talking about, Kurama?_ " Naruto asked. " _It shouldn't be that hard to find the others without getting spotted by the guards._ "

" **By yourself maybe, but since this girl doesn't have an awesome Persona like myself, you essentially are dragging along a civilian. And have you already forgotten your record of shit hitting the fan on civilian escort missions? Remember Tazuna? Idate? Koyuki?** "

" _Come on, Kurama, we're in a different dimension,_ " Naruto said waving him off." _As long as we stick to the shadows, we should be fine._ " Just as they finished crossing the drawbridge, Naruto heard a shout from the front of the castle.

"I **hea** r **d** **a** **co** m **mo** ti **on** **o** uts **id** e **ea** r **li** e **r**. W **e** **mus** t c **a** pt **u** re **t** h **os** e **t** hi **ev** es f **or** **Kin** g Ka **mo** sh **i** da **!** " Naruto spotted two guards emerge from the main entrance.

"… _Not. One. Word._ "

" **You really shouldn't tempt fate, brat,** " the fox replied with a bit of mirth. The guards quickly spotted Ann and Naruto on the bridge.

" **L** oo **k,** it **'s** o **ne** **of** **the** **ruf** f **ians** **who** **def** ie **d** **K** i **ng** Ka **m** o **s** h **id** a **!** " One of them shouted.

"H **e's** t **r** y **in** g to **g** e **t** **a** w **a** y **with** **th** e **p** r **i** n **ce** ss **!** " the other guard said. " **We** **m** u **s** t **s** t **op** **h** i **m**!" The knights rushed over to the pair, moving surprisingly quick considering their bulky armor. Naruto grabbed Ann's arm and tried to run the other way. However, a spear whizzed just over his head and landed directly in their path, putting a halt to their movement. Ann gasped at the near impalement. Naruto cursed and whirled back around to face the guards, gripping his kunai.

" _Looks like I'm not going to be able to make it out without a fight,_ " he said. Ann looked fearfully at the guards.

"Who are these guys, and why are they attacking us?" she asked.

"They're Kamoshida's lackeys," Naruto replied. "This is why we didn't want to bring you along. Now just stay behind me!" One of the knights stepped forward.

" **T** he **re** ' **s** **no** **e** s **ca** pe f **o** r **you** , **w** o **rt** hl **e** s **s** b **urg** lar **.** **Ho** w d **ar** e yo **u** pu **t** a h **a** n **d** **on** **h** i **s** Maj **es** ty **'** s **pri** n **c** e **ss!** H **and** **h** e **r** **ove** r, **an** d **at** **lea** s **t** **y** o **ur** de **ath** w **i** l **l** **be** sw **if** t."

"Yeah, how about no," Naruto replied. "I've beaten the odds many times before, and you punks aren't going to end my streak. Let's go Kurama!" The ethereal fox emerged behind Naruto with a vicious grin, causing Ann to scream and stumble back. The knights melted into their black puddles. From them emerged four new enemies, walking pink plant-men with red flowers for heads and a wreath of leaves around their necks. Naruto smirked.

"You think some little pink plants are going to stop me?" he pointed his hand at the group. "Maeiha!" Kurama's tails launched a barrage of dark miasma balls towards the enemies. The black spheres managed to hit two of the pink bipedal flowers; however, the other two nimbly jumped out of the way, chittering gleefully. Naruto watched the plant beings that were hit fall back a bit, but quickly recover. The former ninja gritted his teeth.

" _Looks like these guys are somewhat resilient, and they're faster on their feet_ _too_ _,"_ he realized. " _I need to get rid of them soon._ " Naruto charged forward with his kunai, targeting one of the injured plant people. He slashed with his kunai at the flowers composing the top of its head, lopping it off. The floral monster writhed in pain before dissipating. Naruto grinned. "Alright, that's one down!"

"Naruto, look out!" Ann called. Naruto turned, only to be hit by a blast of pollen from one of the other creatures. He stumbled a bit trying to wave away the spores. His vision began swirling and twisting as a strange haze settled in his mind. He staggered back, trying to focus on the enemies.

" _When did they suddenly multiply?_ " Naruto wondered groggily. There seemed to be now eight of the pink floral monsters leaping about, their chittering coming from all directions. It felt as though the ground was suddenly rolling about underneath his feet. Ann's voice seemed to echo in his ears, but her words were garbled.

"?!gnineppah s'tahw, Oturan" Naruto tried to puzzle out what she was saying, but couldn't seem to muster enough concentration, as if his focus was falling out through a sieve. In the back of his mind, he could hear Kurama distantly yelling at him to do something.

"… **to, they'r…tacki…** " He fought through the haze as much as he could to hear his partner.

" _What is it, Kurama?_ " he asked. The fox's speech finally came through.

"… **Put up your guard, you idiot!** " Naruto held up his kunai, just in time for to block a punch from one of the plant-men. Naruto winced as he felt another punch strike his injured side. Instinctively, he struck out with his kunai, catching the arm of the attacking monster. The bipedal floral creature shrieked and leapt back. The throbbing pain from the enemy attack helped to clear away some of the fog in his mind. Naruto panted heavily, his vision slowly coming back into focus.

" _What the hell just happened?_ " he thought.

" **That pollen they shot at you seriously messed with your senses,** " Kurama explained. " **I was shouting at you the whole time trying to snap you out of it.** " Naruto nodded and looked at the plant people, who were watching him warily.

" _Alright, better not get hit by that again then_." Suddenly another voice spoke behind him.

" **H** m **p** h **,** **suc** h t **ro** ub **l** eso **m** e tr **a** s **h**." Naruto spun around, just in time to see a gleaming sword cleave down at him from the right. He quickly raised his own blade and intercepted the blow. However, the force from the strike sent him flying back into a pile of wooden crates. Naruto let out a scream as splinters dug into his left side. It felt like his left arm was nearly unset. He gritted his teeth and glanced up at a golden knight, much like the one he'd seen during his last visit, looking dismissively down at him.

"Naruto!" Ann screamed. She made to run to him, but the plant people got in her way. One of them pointed their head at her and spewed another blast of pollen. She fell to the ground, completely disoriented. Naruto struggled to pull himself from the wreckage.

"Lucky shot…" he said weakly. He couldn't believe he'd let the knight sneak up on him like that.

" **T** o t **hin** k y **ou** wo **u** ld **h** av **e** t **he** g **a** l **l** **t** o **try** **a** nd esc **ape** w **it** h H **is Ma** j **esty** ' **s** w **o** m **a** n. H **o** w i **n** so **l** e **nt,** " the knight said disdainfully. " **Y** et y **our** ef **f** or **ts** to **s** pi **te** **t** he k **ing** **ha** v **e** **fa** il **e** d **du** e **t** o y **o** u **r** **in** co **mp** e **te** n **ce. It** 's **no** **wo** n **d** e **r** K **in** g **K** a **m** o **shi** da **h** a **s** d **e** e **m** e **d** **y** o **u** **t** o **b** e w **ort** h **l** e **ss** **to** hi **m.** " The knight walked over to Ann. The girl tried to escape, but the disorienting effects of the spores left her unable to coordinate her steps. The golden knight hoisted Ann over his shoulder. "M **a** k **e** s **ur** e **to** p **ro** p **er** l **y** f **i** ni **sh** o **ff** t **h** e **t** r **as** h **,** " he told the remaining pink plants. "I w **ill** **esco** rt t **h** e **pri** nc **es** s b **ac** k **t** o **t** h **e** **ca** s **tle**." The creatures saluted the knight with their arms.

"Y **es** , **Ca** pt **ai** n **!** " they said in unison. The knight turned around and strode past Naruto. The blond growled and managed to pull himself out of the wooden debris.

"Hold up, you bastard," he snarled. "Where are you taking Ann?" The knight stopped and looked back at Naruto, smirking.

" **Sin** c **e** **t** h **e** pr **i** nce **ss** w **as** **wi** l **li** n **g** to **l** ea **v** e **wit** h **yo** u **,** **it** i **s** ne **ce** ss **ar** y **to.**. **.r** e- **ed** uc **ate** h **er** a **s** **t** o w **he** r **e** h **er** lo **ya** l **ti** e **s** s **ho** u **ld** **li** e **.** **Not** **that** t **ra** sh li **ke** **y** o **u** **wil** l n **e** e **d** **t** o w **o** r **r** y **abo** ut **he** r **fa** t **e** m **u** c **h** **lon** ge **r**." The knight continued walking into the castle, leaving the stunned blond with the plant people. The creatures began closing in, laughing to themselves. However, Naruto's thoughts were far from the situation at hand, as he processed the knight's words.

" _Re-educate?_ " he thought. Naruto remembered the penalty chamber he'd been to before, the forlorn face of Shiho's cognition. His heart skipped a beat as he realized the knight's intentions. " _No,_ " he thought stumbling to his feet. " _I can't let that fucking bastard get his grubby hands on her!_ " Red anger surged through him, anger at Kamoshida's sexual perversion, but also anger at himself, for letting his desire to fight put Ann in such a situation.

Somewhere deep inside of Naruto, Kurama felt something respond to his container's rage. The chains began to glow as his energy began pouring from his body without his volition, funneling through the chains into the walls of the cell. " ** _The brat's using these chains somehow with his anger to call out my chakra._** " It reminded him a bit of when Naruto had first unconsciously called on his chakra during the fight with Haku in Wave. However, this time the seal around him seemed to be the cause instead of being the deterrent. Kurama couldn't make heads nor tails of the situation. " ** _What the hell is going on here?_** " the fox biju thought in confusion.

Back outside, crimson wisps of energy began steaming from Naruto's pores as an iridescent golden glow appeared in his eyes. A surge of vitality rushed through his veins, reaching to every corner of his body, rejuvenating every cell to prime condition. His skin radiated an unnatural aura which caused the plant people to shrink back. The numerous splinters lodged in Naruto's side fell to the ground as the various cuts repaired themselves and pushed them out of his skin. The fractures in his ribs and arm rapidly mended together until there was no break to be found in the bones. However, none of this mattered to Naruto, as he glared at the cowering plant-men through a haze of rage.

"I won't let such a despicable piece of shit like Kamoshida lay a finger Ann!" he said with a snarl. The pink flower monsters sneered at him.

"W **ha** t **'s** **a** wo **r** th **les** s l **os** e **r** **li** k **e** **y** o **u** g **oi** n **g** to d **o** **ab** out i **t**?"

" **You** **coul** d bar **el** y k **ee** p u **p** w **ith** **u** s **bef** or **e!** "

" **L** e **t** ' **s** d **us** t hi **m wi** th o **u** r **Pu** linp **a** p **oll** e **n!** " The plants lowered their heads and spread a wave of their disorienting spores at the blond. However, the spores were unable to penetrate the menacing aura surrounding him, evaporating on contact. Naruto smirked, showing them his gleaming canines.

"That shit's not going work on me this time!" He rushed forward, causing the trio to retreat in panic. He targeted the closest plant monster, the one who'd been hit by his Maeiha. The creature squealed and tried to run faster, but the Uzumaki latched onto its arms with an iron grip. The ninja gave it a vicious grin as he placed his foot on the creature's small chest and kicked. A wailing scream rang out as an armless pink body flew through the air. The other plant-men stared in horror as their amputated comrade skidded to a halt between them. Its face was still in shock as it disintegrated into dark vapor before their eyes. Naruto tossed the evaporating remains from his victim's arms and looked at the remaining two floral monsters.

"Now, who's next?" One plant-man seemed to be paralyzed with terror after watching the fate of its comrade. However, the other managed to keep itself together, and through some sheer amount of insane courage charged headlong at the blond. Naruto didn't flinch as the floral monster swung its stubby arms as hard as it could in the faint hopes of damaging him. The attacks thudded against his chest, but the vibrant aura around him healed the minor bruising within a few seconds. He glanced down at the flailing monster with a flat expression. "Are you done yet?" he asked bluntly. The floral monster backed away in disbelief.

"W- **Wha** t a **re** yo **u**?" it asked feebly.

"Someone you shouldn't have pissed off." In a flash, Naruto crouched down and clamped his hands around the roots forming its legs. He hoisted the struggling creature over his shoulder and slammed it down on the stone floor, before picking it up and bashing it the other way. He continued banging the floral monster around a few more times before finally crashing it in the direction of the last plant-man. Naruto kept his gaze on the last remaining creature and he took a step forward and stomped his sandal. The creature was finally moved into action by the sickening crunch that followed.

" **S** t **ay** **awa** y **fr** o **m** m **e!** " The last plant-man turned and began fleeing towards the castle entrance. Naruto pounded after him; there would be no survivors. He closed the distance between them before the plant-man could take more than a few steps toward its escape. The Uzumaki grabbed the leaves forming its wreath and yanked it back, clasping its thin neck with his right hand. He held the quivering creature up to his eye level.

" **P-ple** a **s** e, **I** **b** eg o **f** **y** o **u** ; s **ho** w **me** **s** o **me** **me** r **cy!** " it sobbed. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm all out of that. I do have this for you though." Naruto pulled his other kunai from his pouch on his left leg. With a single stroke, the plant-man's head was severed from its body. The two pieces of its remains dissolved into mist. Naruto gave a mirthless laugh. "Now who's worthless?" he said aloud. He returned to the wreckage of crates and fished out his other kunai. He felt the pulsing strength continue through his veins.

The blond turned towards the castle entrance and dashed forward, bursting through the massive doors. He had no time to waste with stealth; Ann was probably already in the penalty chamber. He rushed down the side corridor on the left barreling through the rooms with all the speed he could muster, appearing as an orange, blue and gold blur. As he entered the hallway which led to the penalty chamber, he saw another guard had been placed in front of the entrance. The knight heard the thumping of the blond's feet and turned, brandishing his spear.

"H **a** l **t!** I **wo** n **'** t a **llo** w r **uf** f **ia** n **s** **li** k **e** **yo** u t **o-** "

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Naruto kept charging forward and used both arms to slam the surprised guard into the opposite wall. Cracks appeared behind the stunned knight as he slumped down. Naruto turned and looked down the red carpet leading to the penalty chamber. "I'm coming, Ann!" He ran towards the end and bust the door open. He ignored the squeals of the female volleyball members this time and glared at the sight before him. Ann had been locked in the golden stock with her arms and legs stretched out. She had apparently overcome the effects of the pollen, as she was continuously struggling against the bonds, though to no effect. A guard was posted on each side of her with swords at the ready. Kamoshida stood to one side in his gaudy robes, leering at his captive. The bikini-clad cognition of Ann was draped over the arrogant king's arm with a vapid expression. The golden knight stood towering on the other side of the room. All of them turned to look at the commotion.

"Naruto!" Ann said in relief. "You're still alive!"

"U **zu** m **a** ki," Kamoshida growled in annoyance. He looked over at the guard captain. "Yo **u** **s** ho **uld** ha **ve** fi **ni** s **h** e **d** h **i** m **of** f **.** " The guard captain bowed.

" **M** y a **p** o **log** ie **s** Ki **ng** **Kam** o **sh** id **a,** " he said. "I t **hou** ght **t** h **e** **g** u **ar** d **s** at t **he** f **ront** **w** ou **l** d b **e** eno **ugh** **to** **t** a **ke** c **ar** e o **f** **tr** a **s** h **l** ik **e** **him.** " Naruto snarled.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few pink weeds to put me down. Now, let Ann go, you ugly bastard!" He went to take a step forward, unaware the glowing aura around his body was receding back into his body. A wave of exhaustion suddenly slammed Naruto like a truck. He stumbled and fell to a knee, feeling a severe lack of chakra running through his body. " _What the hell just happened?_ " he wondered. Kamoshida chuckled at the sight of the downed Naruto.

"Y **ou** 'r **e** **not** **i** n **any** **posit** ion **t** o **ma** k **e** d **e** m **an** ds, U **zum** a **ki. T** h **a** t **'** s a g **oo** d **l** oo **k** **f** o **r** **yo** u **th** oug **h.** " He looked over at the guard captain. "K **ee** p an ey **e** **on** t **his** p **i** e **ce** **of** **tr** as **h** **w** h **i** le **I** **de** a **l** **wi** t **h** **t** h **e** i **mpo** s **to** r." The captain saluted the pretentious ruler and drew his sword, keeping it trained on Naruto. The blond ninja ground his teeth in frustration.

" _Hey Kurama, what's going on!_ " he asked. " _What happened to my chakra?_ "

" **It got burned up in order to heal you, brat,** " the fox replied. **"We'll talk more about it later. I'm trying to send as much of my chakra as I can to help replenish yours.** " Naruto narrowed his eyes he could only watch the spectacle before him unfold. Kamoshida openly ogled Ann's chest.

"Wh **i** le I al **re** ad **y** ha **ve** **my** o **w** n **An** n **,** **I** **c** ou **l** d a **lw** a **ys** **do** wi **t** h a **no** the **r** **s** la **v** e," he sneered lasciviously. Ann shot him a vicious glare.

"Like hell I'll let you touch me, you slimy bastard!" she screamed. "Now let me go already!" Kamoshida narrowed his eyes.

" **It** s **eem** s **you** d **o** n' **t** **u** nd **e** r **st** an **d** **h** ow **th** i **s** wo **r** ld w **orks** ; i **n** h **e** re **,** **wha** te **ver** **I** **s** a **y** **goe** s **,** " he replied. Ann continued to struggle against the shackles.

"Cut the crap Kamoshida! I've had enough of this!" she spat. Kamoshida turned to her cognition and held her chin.

" **Lo** o **k** s **li** k **e** t **his** s **l** a **ve** **do** es **n'** t **w** ant **t** o **f** o **llo** w th **e** r **ul** e **s,** " he commented. The ditzy looking clone giggled airily.

"What an idiot!" she said flippantly. "Doesn't she, like, know you totally don't talk back to the king?" Kamoshida smirked.

"Qu **i** t **e** **r** ig **h** t. I **'l** l g **o** **a** he **ad** a **n** d **ex** e **cut** e **her** t **h** en **.** " Ann stared at Kamoshida in disbelief.

"Wait, are you serious?" she asked. The false king chuckled.

" **I** ha **ve** **no** n **e** ed **fo** r **a** m **o** u **thy** **sl** a **ve** ," he replied coldly. "N **ow** , h **ow** s **ho** u **l** d I **d** is **p** os **e** **of** y **ou?** Ma **y** be **I** **sho** u **ld** d **ic** e **you** up **,** **p** ie **ce** **b** y p **ie** ce **.** " The knights at Ann's sides pointed their weapons at her body. Naruto tried to get up and stop things from going any further. However, he was forced to quickly roll to the side as the golden knight jabbed downward.

" **You** s **h** a **ll** **not** **in** t **er** f **e** r **e** , tr **ash,** " he replied. Naruto pulled himself back to a crouching position, gritting his teeth. He could feel his chakra slowly returning; but he had nowhere near enough yet to do all that much against the knight, never mind Kamoshida.

" _Damn it!_ " he thought. " _Hurry up, Kurama! We don't have time to wait._ "

" **Hold your horses, brat! I'm doing the best I can, considering I'm bound by a dozen chains,** " the fox snapped back. Suddenly a familiar voice shouted behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto glanced back and saw Akira, Morgana, and Ryuji standing in the entrance with wide eyes. Ryuji did his best not to stare at the exposed female volleyball team members.

"Is this…how Kamoshida views the girls on the volleyball team?" Akira asked in shock.

"This is completely effed up!" Ryuji agreed. Naruto scowled at the group.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Morgana looked down at him in surprise.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" the feline asked.

"Never mind that! We need to help Ann now!" the blond yelled back. Morgana spotted the girl.

"L-Lady Ann is here?!" he said stunned. The others also noticed Ann.

"Wait, didn't I leave you and her outside?" Ryuji asked in confusion. "How did you two get back in?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the skull-faced blond.

" _So, it wasn't an accident I was left behind,_ " he thought to himself. Kamoshida looked disdainfully at the new arrivals.

" **Hm** p **h** , o **f** co **urs** e, **th** e **res** t **o** f yo **u** m **aggo** t **s** **w** oul **d** **s** h **o** w u **p.** Y **ou** **a** ll j **ust** k **eep** **cr** a **wl** i **ng** o **u** t **of** **the** w **oodw** or **k**. **I** t **'** s i **rr** i **ta** ti **ng** **how** **re** s **il** i **en** t yo **u** pe **s** t **s** **ar** e **.** **Y** ou **'re** li **ke** da **m** n **c** oc **kr** o **ach** es **!** " He scowled deeply and turned to Ann. " **Th** a **t's** **why** **yo** u **'** r **e** **her** e, **is** n **'t** i **t?** Y **ou** c **a** n' **t** a **c** c **e** p **t** **my** **ru** le **,** j **us** t **l** i **k** e tho **s** e **thie** v **e** s **.** " A malicious smile crept on Kamoshida's face. "Y **ou** kn **o** w, **it'** s f **unn** y t **ha** t **yo** u **'** r **e so** p **is** s **e** d **at** m **e,** **w** h **en** **i** t **'s** a **c** t **ua** l **l** y you **r** fa **ult** t **hat** **chic** k j **um** p **ed**. **A** h **,** wh **a** t w **a** s he **r** **n** ame a **ga** in **?** " Ann stopped struggling for a moment.

"W-what?" she asked in shock. "That can't be true!" Kamoshida sneered at her.

" **Y** e **s,** **si** n **c** e **you** **w** e **re** **so** **h** esi **ta** n **t** to g **iv** e y **ou** rs **e** l **f** t **o** **me** , **I** **e** nd **ed** **up** **tak** i **ng** **her** **ins** t **ead.** **She** wa **sn'** t a **ll** **t** h **a** t **t** a **sty** t **ho** u **gh.** " Ann's wide eyes burned with hatred as she shot him a glare that if looks could kill, had the strength to murder a thousand men.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed helplessly. The others all reacted with disgust. Morgana stepped forward and pulled out a sword comically larger than his tiny body from…somewhere.

"Unhand Lady Ann, you vile creep!" he shouted. The others all drew their own weapons as well. The two guards immediately pointed their blades at Ann's neck.

"Ah **,** a **h,** **a** h; **one** **mo** r **e** s **t** e **p** **fr** o **m** **an** y **of** **y** ou, **a** n **d** s **h** e **di** es **inst** an **tl** y." Kamoshida laughed loudly as the group were forced to take a step back. " **T** ha **t** ' **s** i **t;** jus **t** s **i** t **t** i **gh** t **an** d **wa** tc **h.** **You** **a** ll c **a** n g **e** t fr **ont** r **o** w **se** a **ts** a **s** I c **u** t **he** r apar **t.** " A lecherous grin appeared on his face as he looked at Ann's body. " **H** er **c** l **othe** s **wi** l **l** **be** t **h** e **fi** r **st** th **i** n **g** to **go**." Ann's cognition giggled airily.

"Oh, you perv!" she commented. As the knight captain closed in with his sword at the ready, Ann looked down in submissive despair.

"If that's true…is this what I deserve then, for what happened to Shiho?" she mumbled. Kamoshida sneered.

" **Th** at **'** s r **i** g **h** t **;** t **hat** 's th **e** lo **ok** **I** **w** as l **o** o **ki** ng **fo** r **,** " he said. Naruto growled. He couldn't let this continue further. Using what energy he had, the blond staggered to his feet.

"Don't listen to that bastard, Ann!" he shouted. "It's not your fault Shiho was up on that ledge. She would have never wanted you to give in to that perverted asshole's demands if it meant keeping on her regular spot on the team. You can't let him win!" Ann looked up at Naruto in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed as her blue eyes burned with conviction.

"You're right," she whispered. "That bastard can't get away with this." A mirthless chuckle escaped her pursed lips. "What the hell was I thinking, letting this piece of shit play with my heart." Kamoshida took a step forward, oblivious to the change occurring within Ann.

"I m **ea** n, **sl** av **es** s **h** o **ul** d ju **st** k **n** ow **th** e **ir** p **lac** e **at** m **y-"**

"Shut. Up," Ann interrupted him. "I've had enough of you Kamoshida. You've pissed me off you son of a bitch!" Suddenly, a new presence emerged in the room.

 **My, my…it took far too long to get here.**

A voice echoed throughout the chamber. Ann's eyes glowed gold as she began convulsing in pain in her stocks. Naruto's eyes widened. " _Wait, is Ann…awakening like Ryuji did?_ " he wondered.

 **Tell me… if you don't avenge her, then who will?**

Sweat began falling down Ann's face as she struggled against whatever she was experiencing.

 **There was no chance of you ever forgiving him. So screams the other you dwelling within…**

The blonde let out a wail of agony before hanging limply from her shackles.

 **I am thou… Thou art I… Now, we can finally forge a contract…**

"Alright then…Carmen," Ann whispered. In a burst of blue flames, a red cat mask appeared on her face as she looks up with resolution. "You're right; it's time to stop holding back!" The voice's chuckle rang out as more fire burst around Ann's wrists and ankles, shattering the bonds.

 **That's right… Restraining yourself will accomplish nothing. Since you understand, I'll happily share my strength.**

With her freed hand, Ann reached up and ripped off her mask, creating a rising explosion of the blinding blue flames which forced everyone to look away. When the burst subsided, Naruto could see the owner of the voice. Dressed in an elegant crimson ballroom dress edged with pink trim, a mature-figured woman now hovered in the air. A pair of massive roses adorned her waist. Her black hair was done in two spiraling pigtails. One of her heels rested on a strange slave in a tux, with a pink heart face and hearts for eyes. Both him and another such man were tethered by a thin chain, gripped in the woman's hand. The lady's yellow eyes looked down dismissively on the other people in the room as she puffed the cigar in her mouth.

Ann stood in front of this woman, her appearance radically changed. She was now dressed in a crimson, full-body, latex-like bodysuit. The skintight suit had a single front zipper in front, unzipped just low enough to give a generous glimpse of her cleavage. Pink gloves now adorned her hands, while her feet were clad in knee-high dark boots. A freely swinging tail seemed to be attached to the suit just above her hips. Ann narrowed her eyes and ran towards one of the stunned guards and kicked his sword spinning into the air towards Kamoshida. She then leaped into the air after it. Grasping the hilt with both hands, she slammed the blade down on her doppelgänger. The Ann cognition's eyes were still wide-open with disbelief as she dissolved into dark flecks like a Shadow would. Sweat poured down Kamoshida's face he backed away from the enraged femme fatale. His golden knight captain positioned himself between Kamoshida and Ann. Ann rose up, glaring at the fallen king cowering behind the guard captain.

"Guess what, scumbag?" she spat. "I'm not a cheap girl you can toy with!" Kamoshida's face formed a deep scowl.

"Y **ou** b- **bit** c **h,** " he replied while trying not to tremble. Naruto smirked and joined Ann, pulling out both of his kunai. While he wasn't completely recovered from the chakra exhaustion, he wasn't going to miss this fight. The others all followed him as well. Ann kept her glare trained on the arrogant bastard who had caused her best friend so much pain.

"You destroyed Shiho. You stole everything from her. And now it's your turn!" She pointed at the king. "I will rob you of everything!" The other two guards joined the guard captain in trying to defend their master. The guard captain sneered.

"I **'m** **d** on **e** **w** it **h** **y** o **u** r **ins** o **lenc** e **.** **How** d **a** r **e** **y** o **u** **t** h **re** a **t** en L **o** r **d** **K** a **mos** h **i** d **a**!" All three guards exploded into inky miasma, which pooled together into one massive puddle of red and black darkness. From the pool arose a massive, purple humanoid demon nearly as large as the cavalryman Shadow Naruto had faced before. He sat on a floating toilet of all things with his blood-red pupils trained on the group. Ann didn't even flinch at the massive beast.

"No, I'm done with you; I'm not going to let anyone stop me now!" She pulled out a whip and crouched. "Let's go, Carmen!" The rest of the group drew their weapons as well. Naruto gripped his kunai and narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the monster before him. The floating demon raised his fist and tried to slam it down on top of Ann. Naruto leaped in between them.

"Not today you don't! Kurama, Terror Claw!" The fox Persona appeared and stopped the beast's punch with his own claw. The demon struggled against the biju's claw. Akira held his mask as an ethereal flame lit up around its edges.

"Bicorn, Lunge!" Naruto's eyes widened as instead of the top-hatted gentleman thief. A glowing version of the two-horned horse appeared behind the masked teen as he charged towards the demon and body checked it in the side, knocking it back. Naruto looked at Akira in surprise.

"Wait, how'd you pick that Shadow up as a Persona?" he asked in confusion. Akira smirked and gave him a shrug.

"Apparently, I'm just special like that," he replied nonchalantly. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the opponent who had quickly recovered from. Ann pointed her hand at the demon.

"Take this! Carmen, Agi!" The femme fatale Persona raised a finger which sparked a small fireball, which she flicked at the massive Shadow. The purple demon reeled back with a roar of pain as the flames blasted him. Naruto noticed a small crack form in the toilet the Shadow was sitting on. The demon recovered and glared venomously at the girl.

" **S** e **lf** is **h** we **n** c **h!** Y **ou** d **a** r **e** **c** a **s** t **a** si **de** **h** i **s** M **aj** e **s** t **y** ' **s** lo **ve**? Y **o** u **'l** l p **a** y **f** o **r** **thi** s **wit** h y **o** ur **l** if **e**!" It raised his hands at the group. "Ma **g** a **ru** **!** " Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the wind whip up into a small green storm. He knew what was coming.

"Everyone hit the deck!" he called out. The storm unleashed a wave of wind at each of them. Naruto grabbed Ann's body and dove down, narrowly avoiding the waves of wind. Akira managed to evade the attack as well; however, Ryuji and Morgana were not so lucky as they were both slammed by the wind blasts. The small feline recovered quickly, but Ryuji seemed to be especially hurt as he was knocked to the ground with a cry of pain. Ann got to her feet and glared at the demon.

"I won't let either you or that bastard harm my friends anymore! Carmen, Dia!" She pointed towards Ryuji, who was surrounded by a halo of light. Naruto saw the cuts caused by the wind shrink as the skull-faced delinquent bathed in the soft glow. Ryuji managed to stumble to his feet.

"Thanks, Takamaki!" he said gratefully. He glared at the massive demon. "Alright, have some of this! Zio!" Captain Kidd appeared behind Ryuji and launched a blast of electricity with his ship's cannon. However, the demon was barely fazed by the attack as it enveloped him.

" **Yo** u **'** l **l** n **ee** d mo **r** e **th** an **tha** t t **o** d **ef** e **at** **me** , t **ras** h **,** " he sneered. He turned to look at Ann. "T **wo** c **an** **pl** a **y** **a** t th **at** **g** a **m** e. **Di** a!" Naruto saw the same halo of light envelop the monster and heal his injuries and growled.

" _Just great, so he can heal himself as well,_ " he thought in irritation. " _We're going to need to take him down in one big shot. What I wouldn't give to be able to use Rasenshuriken right about now._ " He spotted the crack still remaining in the toilet bowl and grinned. " _That might work._ " He looked out at the others. "Ryuji, Akira, keep him distracted, I've got an idea!" Two nodded and continued to attack the demon with their weapons and guns. Naruto motioned for Morgana to come over here.

"Ann, I need you to send a fireball directly at the toilet the guy's sitting on." Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww, why would I do that?" she asked.

"Just trust me on this Ann!" he yelled. "Morgana, I need you to combine your wind with her fireball just like you did before with Ryuji." The small feline's eyes widened for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

"I see what you're up to, Naruto," he replied. "Alright, anything to help Lady Ann," Naruto nodded and turned to face the demon.

"Alright, time to surprise that asshole!" He focused chakra to his feet and ran up the walls onto the ceiling. He dropped down on the demon's head and gripped one of its horns with his hand. He began hacking at the horn with his kunai. "Let's see if I can cut one of these off!" he yelled. The demon howled with rage and reached up to remove Naruto from his head.

" **Y** o **u** **i** n **sole** n **t** **wh** e **lp**! G **e** t do **wn** f **ro** m **t** h **e** r **e**!" Naruto dodged the clumsy hands and kept sawing at the horn. He spotted Ann and Morgana standing there at the ready and jumped down from the monster.

"Alright, guys," he yelled at Ryuji and Akira, "Let's clear out!" They both nodded and jumped away from the demon. Ann reluctantly pointed at the monster's seat.

"Carmen, Agi!"

"Zorro, Garu!" Their Personas launched their respective attacks simultaneously. The two attacks merged into a massive wave of fire which slammed into the toilet. The extreme heat from the blast superheated the attack and caused the porcelain to explode underneath the demon's posterior. The purple monster rose up into the air screaming, his hand's clasped to this butt. He fell to the ground with a thud, dispersing into little dark flakes. Kamoshida looked fearfully at the group.

" **S** h **it!**!" he said scurrying away.

"Wait, you bastard!" Ann tried to give chase, but dropped to her knees instead, looking exhausted. The others came and surrounded her. Ryuji crossed his arms.

"Why'd you come back, Takamaki? And more importantly, how?"

"That's no way to speak to a woman, Skull!" Morgana said with a scowl. He looked at Ann with a concerned look.

"Lady Ann, are you OK?" Ann gave the feline a bizarre look.

"Lady Ann?" she repeated in confusion. She shook her head. "Wait, how are you even talking to me? Aren't you a cat?" Morgana rolled his eyes and muttered how he wasn't a cat. Naruto turned to Ryuji and narrowed his eyes.

"What I want to know is, why the hell did you decide to leave me behind when we dropped off Ann?!" He saw Ryuji flinch and grabbed his shoulder. "Well? I'm waiting to hear your reasoning Ryuji." The delinquent looked away from Naruto's glare.

"I'm sorry dude, but I saw how your arm was hurting you. I thought it might be better if you sat this one out for now until we figured out how to patch you up a little better," he explained. Naruto's gaze softened a bit. He honestly couldn't fault that line of reasoning, especially since Ryuji didn't really understand how fast he would heal. He probably would have done the same thing if the tables were turned. He sighed and let go of Ryuji's shoulder.

"Fine, I can accept that. Just don't leave me behind like that again," he said. Ryuji nodded. Ann's scream caught their attention. They turned to find her frantically examining her new outfit.

"What the hell am I wearing? When did I change into this?" Ann noticed her exposed chest and wrapped her arms around her to protect her modesty as best she could. She fell to her knees. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Just try to stay calm Takamaki-san," Akira said. She sent him a glare which caused him to take a step back.

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm?!" she yelled back. Naruto could see she was severely close to losing it.

"Listen, we can answer all of these questions later when we're not in the middle of enemy territory," he advised. "We should leave before Kamoshida comes back with reinforcements." Morgana nodded.

"He's right. We're going to have to retreat for now." Ryuji sighed.

"Man, just as we were starting to really get going too."

* * *

 **Real World**

After the group had emerged from the Metaverse, they decided to move to the station to continue their talk. Naruto took note of Morgana choosing to climb into Akira's bag. The feline explained to Ann the basics of the Palace and their plan to force Kamoshida to confess along the way. Ann stayed quiet for the most part during the walk. Once they arrived at the station, she finally spoke up.

"Wow…this is a lot to take in." Morgana peeked out of Akira's bag.

"Are you feeling better, Lady Ann?" he asked. She nodded and looked at the cat.

"I really am speaking to a cat. This is so weird." She noticed Morgana wince at her description of him. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you said you're not a cat?" Morgana nodded.

"It's alright if you're confused. I don't expect you to completely understand all of this at once, especially after what you just went through." Ann nodded.

"But my Persona…what a strange power."

"It's what lets us fight in that other world and resist its influence on us," Akira explained. Ann nodded.

"Alright, so from what you guys said, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart and confess his crimes?" she looked a bit doubtful. "Is it really possible?"

"It makes sense to me," Naruto said shrugging. "If we can steal the source of his evil desires, we should be able to force him on the straight and narrow. It's not like we have any other options anyway." Ryuji nodded.

"The volleyball team's not gonna say a word, and the school and their parents are looking away too. And we're just going to get shot down if we try and complain. We have to make that bastard be the one to confess." Ann narrowed her eyes.

"Then I want in as well. He's got to pay for what happened to Shiho. He'll just keep on taking advantage of others, as if nothing was wrong. And I'll never forgive him for that."

"Wait, you actually want to come along?" Ryuji asked in surprise.

"And why not?" Naruto countered. "It's not like she can't fight. And it'll be nice to have a healer on the team as well. Plus, she's got the app, so it's not like we can stop her from going in there." Akira nodded.

"I think Ann will make a great addition," he agreed.

"Plus, we could use a little more manpower as well," Morgana chimed in. Ryuji looked at them all and sighed.

"Alright, she can come along," he said. Ann grinned at them.

"Thanks for having my back, you guys!" she replied. "I promise I won't slow you down!"

"We should probably exchange our phone numbers so we can all stay in contact," Akira said. After they all had each other's contacts, Naruto turned to Morgana.

"Hey Morgana, are you coming back with me?" the feline shook his head.

"Actually, Akira and I made a deal last night for me to stay at his place. I didn't want to keep freeloading with you." Naruto nodded. He would never admit it, but trying to keep Morgana fed had started to put a strain on his meager finances. Still, he was glad the feline had found a proper home.

"Well, my place is still open if you ever want to stop by!" he said. The feline nodded.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to stop by from time to time!"

"I'll be sure to take good care of him, Naruto," Akira advised. He checked his phone and grimaced. "However, it looks like I'll need to return to LeBlanc soon or Sakura-san will worry. Let's meet again after school on Monday." The others nodded and watched the two head into the station.

"I've got to head home as well," Ryuji said. "I'll see you guys on Monday! We're going to nail Kamoshida for sure next time." He ran into the station, leaving Ann and Naruto alone together. Naruto turned to leave as well, but Ann grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute Naruto, I want to ask you something first before you leave," she said. Naruto stopped and sighed. He was pretty sure he knew what she was going to ask, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid it any longer. He turned back to look at Ann.

"It's about Shiho, isn't it?" he stated more than asked. Ann nodded.

"Did you…know…about what Kamoshida did to her? Did she tell you?" Naruto nodded grimly.

"She told me on the roof. Shiho wanted to protect you from Kamoshida. She thought maybe if she was gone, Kamoshida wouldn't have leverage over you. That's why I couldn't really tell you anything. You'd have just played right into his hands." Ann looked down.

"I…see. That would be hard to tell," she agreed. Naruto saw the disheartened look on her face and felt the need to elaborate, to give her hope.

"Shiho didn't jump off that ledge though," he said suddenly causing Ann to look up. "She slipped before she could climb back over. I told her she needed to live for herself, and for the people who care about her." He put a comforting hand on Ann's shoulder. "I'm sure Shiho's gonna pull through in the end." Ann managed a small smile.

"Well thanks a lot for looking after her, and for trying to protect me too," she said. The girl reached out and gave Naruto a hug. The Uzumaki fought down a blush as several people in the subway gave him an odd glance.

"I-It's no problem Ann, I promised Shiho I'd have your back against Kamoshida after all. I want to make that pervy bastard pay too." Ann let Naruto go and grinned at him.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll be counting on you then. We'll be sure to avenge Shiho together." Naruto felt time slow around him and realized what was about to happen. Sure enough, the mysterious feminine voice began echoing in his head.

 _I am thou, thou art I._

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to shatter the yoke of oppression binding you._

 _Through the bond with the Lovers, thou has begun the path to defy destiny._

" _Hey, who the hell are you?_ " Naruto mentally called out. " _And what the hell do you mean 'yoke of oppression?'_ " However, the voice did not respond. Naruto mentally sighed. He really needed to get some answers about all of this, and soon. He looked up at Ann who was staring at him curiously.

"Hey, are you OK, Naruto? You were staring off into space again," she asked with concern. Naruto put up his foxy mask and flashed her a grin.

"It's nothing Ann!" he lied. "I'm just still feeling a little worn out from what happened. Nothing sleeping in tomorrow won't cure." Ann nodded.

"Alright, but don't push yourself too far. Remember, you've gotta have my back."

"No worries. My nin- I mean, my creed is to never go back on my promises!" Ann grinned and walked away.

"I'll be holding you to that, Naruto! See you on Monday!" Naruto kept his smile and watched her disappear into before letting it drop.

"Except, I almost did…" he muttered as he slinked away toward his gate.

* * *

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #3

 **Name** : Stupid Walking Flower People (Mandrake)

 **Description** : Walking pink plants with green limbs and a giant red flower for a head. Are pretty fast on their feet.

 **Attacks** : They're pretty nimble, so they like to play hit-and-run tactics and try to wear you down. They also can use their pollen to give you a wicked case of confused senses which leaves you barely able to counter them.

 **How to beat** : First, don't get hit with their pollen. If you're up against a lot of them then that the quickest way to get into a lot of trouble. Area attacks work pretty well at trying to pin them down, but don't be surprised if the fuckers dodge you. Also, don't get hit with their pollen. As they are plants, the best thing to do is to kill them with fire. That should put a halt to their attacks quickly. They aren't very sturdy, so just keep wailing on them until they die. Oh, and by the way…DON'T FUCKING GET HIT BY THEIR POLLEN!

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #4

 **Name** : Flying Annoying Fairies (Pixies)

 **Description** : Mini red-haired females in blue singlets with wings the size of their body. They like to giggle a lot.

 **Attacks** : These girls don't really have physical attacks. Instead, they like to spam lightning bolts which can paralyze you if you aren't careful. This can be really annoying if you are up against a slow, but heavy hitter. To make matters worse, they can even heal others as well, making them really great at support.

 **How to beat** : It pays to take these guys out first, since they can make the fight much more annoying than it needs to be. Fortunately, a well-placed Curse attack will shut up the giggling sprites. Also, their wings are an obvious weakness, so if you can clip them with a projectile, they'll be out of commission. Damn I really need to get me some shuriken.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Whew, let me check my word count and…IT'S OVER 9000!**

… **I'm not apologizing.**

 **Anyway, that concludes Ann's awakening and fight. I really didn't expect this chapter to keep going and going. But it did. Hopefully that will satisfy you all temporarily. I have some important friends coming over as well this weekend, including the guy who introduced me to P5 and made this even possible. Also, a midterm. So, don't be surprised if the next chapter takes a couple of weeks as well, even if it's shorter. I also changed the formatting of the spells a tad, and added an extra Shadow Guide Entry that I thought I had already done.**

 **So yeah, time for me to switch gears. I've only got 67 hours to somehow read and understand 200 pages. …Yay?**

 **As always, please read and review, and PMs are welcome!**


	12. April 17 - Finding Strength

**Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for the long delay. I've had a lot on my plate over the past three weeks, from my friends visiting, to midterms and the like. I've finally finished this chapter though. I've also hit 400 followers! WOOHOO! You guys make me want to keep going. Thanks for all the support. A big shout out again to March Farcon for looking over the chapter. Not much else to say but enjoy!**

* * *

 **Finding Strength**

 **?**

Naruto found himself once more at the base of the massive mist-engulfed tree. "Here I am again," he muttered. "And I still have no idea what brings me here in the first place." He sighed and started hopping up the massive leaves. It was just as well; he needed to talk to Kurama anyway about what happened in the Palace. The massive biju was casually awaiting Naruto when he arrived at the clearing. The nine-tailed fox flashed his sharp canines in a malicious grin, looking unsurprised by Naruto's appearance.

" **It's about time you finally showed up here, brat. What, did you get lost in this fog and wander along the road of life?** " Naruto snorted.

"Ha, ha; you're such a comedian, Kurama," he replied sarcastically. "It's not like I know how to summon myself here; it just kinda happens on its own." He crossed the clearing and stood in front of the fox's cell. "Anyway, forget about that; what the hell happened back in that bastard's Palace? I lost a huge chunk of my chakra all of a sudden and couldn't fight back." He gritted his teeth as he recalled the powerlessness he'd felt watching Kamoshida toy with Ann. "I didn't even cast a big jutsu or skill, or whatever the hell these abilities are called." The large fox sighed.

" **You didn't just lose your chakra all at once brat,** " he explained. " **When you started raging at those Shadows, these chains responded to that anger, and started drawing out my own chakra to mix with yours, which granted you that rapid regeneration and healed the injuries you got with the fall.** " Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, that explains why I felt my bones stitching themselves back together. I'm glad I don't have to worry about my arm anymore, but why the hell did that make me so tired? It didn't take that long to heal me."

" **Because it didn't just stop after you were healed, moron!** " the fox snapped in exasperation. " **Those chains kept pulling more of my chakra because of your anger, even though there wasn't a need. But since it had to go somewhere and do something, it continued to merge with your chakra. It was a lot like that time in Wave where you first touched my chakra, except it kept burning through your own chakra pool all while you were thrashing on those plant things.** " The biju shook his head. " **Even I'm not sure what you tapped into there, Naruto. I'd be wary about that ability.** "

The Uzumaki's eyes narrowed as he recalled his single-minded annihilation of the plant-people, the cold, efficient brutality he'd dispatched them with. The numbness of his rage had detached him from nearly all external stimuli. It felt like he'd been riding on auto-pilot the entire time, watching himself butcher the botanical monsters. Even though Naruto had used Kurama's chakra countless times as a ninja, he couldn't remember ever being so…clinical. However, he couldn't deny the state had kept him in peak condition regardless of what the flower-headed freaks had tried to throw at him, which was more than what he could say about his dismal state before it had kicked in. Naruto thoughts flashed back to the helpless state he'd been in as he'd watched Kamoshida toy with Ann, unable to do anything but shamefully kneel. The despairing face of Shiho slipped into his mind unbidden, her eyes full of recrimination.

" _You promised me Ann would be safe!_ " her mental image sobbed. Naruto snapped back to reality and vigorously shook his head to clear himself of the offending thoughts. Still the image refused to leave his mind so easily.

" _If I had been able to hold onto that form just a little bit longer, then Kamoshida and his goons would have been toast,_ " he thought darkly. " _And Ann wouldn't have been in that much danger._ " He began mulling over the full possibilities of this strange state.

Kurama peered down at his partner with mild amusement as he watched him run through a gamut of emotions in the span of a minute. The chakra beast chuckled to himself. While the fox was personally thrilled at getting way more opportunities to be out and destructive than he would have back in the Elemental Nations. He watched his partner's face settle into a grim resolution. He inwardly grimaced. That look was never a good sign. He wondered if Naruto had caught on to what he'd been hiding from him. He resisted the urge to glance back at the now broken chain which had been wrapped around his hind leg. " **What are you up to, brat?** " the biju asked cautiously.

Naruto looked up at his partner and saw the wariness in his eyes. It was clear Kurama wasn't going to be too happy with his proposal. "I'm going to try tapping back into that state again," he finally said. "With this new world, having that as an ace up our sleeves might be a good thing." To the blond's credit, he only mildly flinched when Kurama brought his paw down on the ground and sent him a savage glare.

" **You massive knucklehead!** " the fox roared. " **I just finished telling you that skill was dangerous, and you want to use it even more?** "

"Hey," Naruto shot back. "We need an edge out there. These enemies are getting tougher, so it's a good idea to have something tucked away to take down the big guys like Kamoshida."

" **Unless you keel over before you can beat them,** " Kurama retorted. " **Use your head for once brat. We don't know anything about this power, but we're sure as hell not dealing with chakra. This is different, and could very well backfire and kill us.** " Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Damn it, Kurama, we don't have much a choice. We don't have any heavy-hitters anymore!" The blond ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Just listen for once. We can't just fling Rasenshuriken or launch Bijuudama to wipe out people anymore. As awesome as Akira and the others are, they aren't ninja. They don't have the combat training we do. If we go up against a lot of really powerful Shadows, they might be the ones on the chopping block! We've gotta make sure we can protect them."

" **I think you're underestimating the other ningens,** " Kurama said coolly. " **It's true they're not trained shinobi, but they've already proven they can fight. And they all have the resolve to do what must be done. That Akira kid especially seems to be picking up things quickly. Even that Ann girl's shaping up to be a pretty good fighter and healer.** " Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Well, she almost got killed before she could even make her grand entrance!" he countered. "And there was nothing any of us could have done to stop Kamoshida if he had wanted to kill her right away." He crossed his arms. "If I had been able to use that skill for just a few more minutes, she wouldn't have been in that situation." Kurama narrowed his eyes.

" **And if I hadn't hacked the chakra flow through the chains, you'd have died before you saving her.** " Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Wait, what?" he asked in disbelief. The biju grimly nodded.

" **That ability had already burnt through more than half of your chakra by the time you arrived in that chamber, and that was only after about 10 minutes of using it,** " the biju continued." **When I realized what was happening, I managed to cut off the flow of my chakra so the chains couldn't keep mixing it with yours.** " The fox crossed his paws." **You don't have the chakra capacity you used to Naruto, and I don't have chakra to lend you either. Face it Naruto; you would have never have defeated both that guard captain and Kamoshida before your chakra ran dry, and you either died or passed out, and you know it.** " The blond could only glare angrily at Kurama. Deep down, he knew the fox had a point, but the image of Shiho's face still haunted his mind. His frustration was reaching its peak. Kurama's eyes widened as he saw the dense haze surrounding them form around Naruto's feet, as if spewing from the ground itself. Unaware of the changes happening Naruto gritted his teeth and raised his foot.

"Damn it Kurama!" He made to stomp his foot, only to find himself tumbling downward into the thick haze.

* * *

 **Sunday, April 17, 20XX**

Naruto sat up in his futon with a start, breathing a bit heavily. He looked around at the stocks of model guns and sighed. "And now I'm back in the real world," he muttered. His frustration was still running rampant. " _Damn it, I need to get a lot stronger, otherwise I might end up breaking my promise._ "

"You doing ok, brat?" Naruto looked up to see Iwai standing at the entrance to the store room with a bemused expression. "You look more like a thug than usual." Naruto scowled.

"I'm fine, you scraggly bastard," the Uzumaki replied. "Just thinking about a stupid friend of mine." He crawled out of his futon and stood up. "Did you need me to watch the shop today, boss?" The shop owner shook his head with a smirk.

"Nah, I've got things handled today. I'll let you have the day off for once." He glanced at Naruto's left arm. "By the way, how's that injury you got? Still have another couple weeks of recovery, right?" Naruto glanced down at his arm, realizing he'd almost forgotten it was supposed to be broken. Fortunately, he hadn't bothered to take the bandages off yet. He moved it about and pretended to wince a bit.

"It's alright, boss," he replied. "Something like this won't keep me down. I'll be back up to par before you know it." Iwai shrugged.

"Fair enough, brat. Enjoy your day off. It might do you good to take a stroll outside. Who knows? There might be a chick who doesn't think those whisker marks are hideous."

"Like you're doing any better in that department!" Naruto shot back. Iwai waved him off and left the storeroom. As the man disappeared around the corner, Naruto let out a sigh. He tested his left arm much more vigorously, letting off a few punches. Though he was thrilled to be no longer handicapped, having both arms back wasn't going to be enough. He needed to get stronger than before. " _But I don't even know how I'm going back to that place!_ " he thought in frustration. He sighed, knowing his complaints weren't going to do anything to solve the problem. He thought about Iwai's suggestion. It had been a while since he'd roamed the city. He shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take the boss's advice."

Naruto stepped outside of Untouchable, feeling the nip of the morning chill. He'd thrown on a black T-shirt depicting the kanji for fire, his favorite burnt orange jacket and some jeans. As soon as he was out of Iwai's eyesight, he pulled off the sling and stuffed it in his pocket feeling better now that it was off.

As he strolled down the alleyway towards the central street, he noticed two peculiar girls standing in a corner. They were both fairly short, just over half of Naruto's height. They both wore blue matching button-down shirts, black shorts long white stockings, black shoes, and a brimmed cap. The two looked nearly identical, the only details separating them being their hairstyles and accessories. One of them was wielding a small black baton and had her platinum blonde hair in two tight buns, while the other held a clipboard in her hand, with a long, braided ponytail trailing down her back. The girls were both huddled together with their heads down, whispering conspiratorially. The Uzumaki frowned. He didn't know what these kids were doing there, but he did know the type of people who might hang out in these alleys, who would think nothing about taking advantage of them. He walked over to them.

"Hey, you two," he called out. The two looked up in response and turned. Naruto noticed each had a black patch over alternating eyes, making them even more conspicuous. The gleam of the exposed yellow eyes only furthered this odd feeling. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. " _Are these girls…cosplayers or something?_ " he wondered. This was Shibuya after all, it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility. He shook his head. It wasn't his place to judge people based on the surface. He'd already been burned by that far too many times. He folded his arms.

"You know, it's probably not too safe here. If you're lost, go check out the station down the street. You should be able to find someone to help, got it?" The girl with the clipboard nodded silently. Naruto flashed them a grin. "Alright; be sure to look after each other!" The blond teen waved and continued towards the main road, missing the look of shock coming from both girls and the look of bewilderment from a homeless man further down the alley.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

He'd spent the morning at the gym nearby, putting his body through a vigorous work out. The other muscleheads and body-builders present had watched in awe as Naruto had benched nearly 150 kilos with little visible effort. Afterwards, he let out as much of his frustration as he could, laying waste to one of the punching bags. He'd left the sack of sand looking only a few more hits away from bursting apart. While expelling his energy on the inanimate object made the former ninja feel a bit better, he knew it wasn't going to solve the problem at hand.

The blond decided to go window shopping in the Shibuya's underground shopping mall in an attempt to take his mind off the situation. People watching had been a hobby of his since the early days of his childhood. Though it was a poor substitute for true human interaction, he'd found watching the antics of others as they went about their day and imagining himself with them had been a small comfort in his lonely existence.

Naruto strolled amongst the colorful array of glowing signs and vibrant displays, idly gazing at the mobs of people hunting for bargains and deals. Since it was Sunday, there were a few families out and about with their kids. Naruto smiled a bit as he listened young boy whine as he pleaded with his parents to purchase the newest action figure. He used to be envious of the other kids in Konoha when they went out with their moms and dads. But now, it was enough for him to know he was the child of two of the most badass ninja to ever live who loved him enough to die protecting him.

As Naruto passed by a toy store, he suddenly stopped and looked at the display in the window. "Introducing new Star Edges!" the poster said in bold letters. "Modeled after the famous shuriken used by Red Mask, the silent assassin and rival to Kiryu Stride on the hit anime, Eight Heroes! Reaches a throwing distance of 10 meters!" The blond intensely studied the poster, completely ignoring the silly man posing as an assassin and focusing on the image of the shuriken. It was a little different from the ones he typically used. The points of the star curved inwards a bit and the body was a bit thicker since it was plastic. However, to the average person, the pretend throwing stars looked remarkably real. The gears in Naruto's head began turning.

" _I'm pretty sure Morgana said the reason Akira and the other's model guns can fire like real ones and inflict damage is because they look real to the Shadows. Could the same apply if I throw a toy shuriken that looks real?_ " Naruto had fought several Shadows so far, like the Pixies and Incubi, which would have gone down far easier if he'd had a projectile weapon in hand. The blond was sure they wouldn't be the last either. After staring at the display for a couple more minutes, Naruto finally entered the shop. He picked up 4 packs each with 5 shuriken each and walked to the cash register. The young female clerk gave Naruto a startled glance as her eyes glanced down his sturdy form.

"My, it's rare to see a guy like you in these stores," she commented.

"Yeah, my little cousin won't shut up about how cool the Red Mask is," Naruto lied easily. "I'm buying these for his birthday." The clerk nodded.

"That's so sweet of you!" She flashed Naruto a smile and scanned the items. "The total comes out to 3456 yen." Naruto grimaced at the price as he opened his wallet. He got barely anything in the way of spending money from Iwai, just enough for the bare essentials. And Morgana's brief stay had taxed him a little more than he'd care to admit. This would wipe out nearly every piece of spare change he'd managed to scrimp together over the last month. " _And I'm not even sure if my hunch is going to pan out,_ " he realized glumly. The clerk noticed his hesitation.

"Don't worry, I'll throw in the fourth one for free, just for you. It'll just be 2592 yen." Naruto raised his eyebrows at her offer but shrugged. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He handed her the money and watched her ring it up on the register. She quickly scribbled down something and handed him back his change and the receipt. "Thank you, and feel free to come again! You're always welcome." The clerk sent him a cute wink. Naruto nodded and gave her a sheepish smile and continued out the door. " _Well, that was sure nice of her to give me that discount,_ " he thought. He glanced down at the receipt and realized she'd written down a phone number. " _But why did she give me a phone number? Is it a number related to the anime or something?_ " Oh that poor clerk…

* * *

 **Evening**

After doing a little more browsing, Naruto decided it was time to head back to Untouchable. As he walked down the central street from the station, his mind wandered back to the problem at hand: getting stronger. " _I know Kurama has a point and all with how dangerous that skill is, but it's not like there's any other options._ " He sighed. " _I wonder why that skill appeared in the first place. It's not like that was my first time getting angry in that world after all._ " He turned the corner into the side alley leading to Untouchable, only to be greeted by a black rod. The bun-wearing twin from that morning thrust her baton again toward Naruto's face, forcing him to take a step back.

"Hey, you!" she said sternly. Naruto frowned.

"Oh, it's you girls," he said. "You're still here, huh? What's the problem?" The girl jabbed her baton again.

"You're the problem, you idiot!" she replied, sending Naruto a fierce glare. The Uzumaki scowled in return.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" The other girl, the one wearing the clipboard, put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Caroline," she said softly. "Barking at him will not get us answers." The girl gave a slight bow, causing her ponytail to whip around a bit. "Hello there. My name is Justine, and this is my sister Caroline. We would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Naruto shrugged. He didn't know what these two were on about, but he figured he could at least hear them out.

"Sure, I don't see why not," he finally replied. The bun-wearing girl gave a vicious smile.

"Alright, since you agreed." The two clasped their free hands together and pointed their baton and clipboard at Naruto, who gave them a strange look.

"OK, so what is this supposed to do?" Suddenly their instruments began to glow. The former ninja's eyes widened as he saw black and red ripples emanate from the items. " _Wait, these girls are connected with the other world?!_ " he thought in shock. Naruto soon found himself in a barren arena. He looked down to find he was indeed in his other outfit. He glared at the twins.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here!" he yelled. "How did you bring me to this place?" Caroline slammed down her baton on the ground, causing sparks to appear.

"We're asking the questions here, idiot! How are you able to see us?" Naruto looked at them with confusion.

"See you?" he repeated. "How can I not see you two? You guys stick out like sore thumbs in those outfits." Caroline growled.

"That's not what I meant!" she said angrily. Justine stepped forward.

"Normal humans are not able to see or hear us. The fact that you can should not be possible," she explained. "Tell us the reason for this."

"How am I supposed to know?!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm still shocked that you guys are connected to the Metaverse or whatever this place is called. And even if I knew, I wouldn't be too keen on telling a couple of girls who just up and kidnapped me. Now take me back already!" Justine frowned and took a step forward.

"It seems our peaceful negotiations have failed then," she said. Caroline grinned viciously and rapped her baton against her hand.

"If you aren't going to tell us, then we're going to have to make you!" she sneered. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could feel the unfathomable pressure these two were exerting.

" _Whoever these girls are, they aren't pushovers by any means,_ " he thought tensely. " _Still, I've been up against insane odds before; I can't back down now._ " He whipped out his kunai and took his stance. "Hey, Kurama! Time to fight!" he called out. The ethereal fox appeared behind him, looking annoyed.

" **What's the matter, brat?** " the biju said grumpily. " **I thought I told you…** " The Kyūbi trailed off as he saw the twin girls confronting his container. He quickly looked down at Naruto in disbelief. " **What the hell did you get yourself into Naruto?** "

"It's not my fault," the blond replied. "These two just sucked me into the other world. How was I supposed to know they were different?" Kurama gazed at the two and growled.

" **Those two aren't human. They're something…more. You really know how to get in over your head, don't you?** " Naruto chuckled mirthlessly.

"Tell me something I don't know." He noticed the twin's open mouths as they blankly stared at the phantom fox hovering behind him. "What? You two never seen a Persona before?" he said a bit smugly. Caroline snapped out of her stupor and looked back at Naruto.

"It's not that! How the hell is your Persona talking by itself, idiot?" she demanded. Naruto looked at her in bewilderment.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he be able to talk?" Justine sighed.

"Personas are manifestations of one's other self, born from the spirit of rebellion sleeping inside you," she explained. "While they may speak to their wielder prior to their Awakening, they are still only extensions of yourself. They shouldn't have any consciousness or will to enable them to have conversations." She looked over at her sister. "It seems as though the inmate is not the only special Persona wielder." Caroline crossed her arms and huffed.

"So, what? It's not like he's all that great. He's just a bumbling idiot who doesn't know when he shouldn't butt into other's affairs." Kurama began cackling.

" **I like this girl! She's got you pegged, brat!** " he said grinning.

"Shut up, Kurama!" Naruto shot back. He looked at the twins. "So, what now?" he asked. "Are we still fighting?" Justine looked at him uncertainly.

"Will you please excuse us for a moment?" The clipboard-wielding girl grabbed her sister's head and huddled together with her. Naruto looked on with his brows furrowed together.

" _So Kurama, what do you think of all these two?_ " he thought internally.

" **Honestly brat, I would tread carefully. It's clear these two are out of our league for the time being,** " The biju replied through their mental link. " **The fact they didn't just annihilate you from the start suggests they might be a neutral party though.** "

" _Where the hell did they come from though?_ " Naruto wondered. " _It's kinda weird for two insanely powerful girls to just show up out of nowhere._ " The two girls turned back around to face Naruto.

"Listen up, inm- I mean, idiot!" Caroline said sharply. "Since we don't know why you and your Persona are so special, we're going to keep an eye on you!"

"Keep an eye on me?" Naruto repeated in confusion. Justine nodded.

"Our…job," she said slowly, "is heavily connected to Persona. We have encountered a vast number of Persona, but never before have we encountered one with consciousness. We would like the opportunity to study you and your Persona." The blond crossed his arms. He knew there something more these twins weren't telling him.

" _Unfortunately, they're holding all the cards,_ " he realized. " _I can't get back to the real world without them._ " Naruto sighed. "Fine. You can study me or whatever," he finally agreed. "I don't think you'll have much to study though; I've only got a couple skills, and this stingy fox doesn't want to use the new one we just got." The ethereal beast scowled.

" **We've already gone over this, brat; the skill's just too dangerous to use without knowing more about it or being able to control it!** " the biju replied.

"Well, we're not going to get any stronger by just ignoring it!" Naruto retorted.

" **And we're not going to keep living much longer if we use the new skills and they nearly kill us like the first one did?** " Kurama shot back. Naruto glared at his partner for a moment before something the fox said clicked.

"Wait, you said 'new skills,' as in more than one," he realized. He narrowed his eyes at his Persona. "Are you saying you learned more skills you haven't even told me about?!" The Kyūbi sighed.

" **Sage damn it,** " he muttered. " **Yeah, brat. When you traded stories with that Akira guy, another chain broke, and another of those weird skills popped into my head. I was going to tell you about it, but after seeing what happened with the first one, I decided to hold off until we figured out what happened.** "

"Very interesting." Naruto and Kurama looked back at the twins. Justine was staring curiously at the two. "It seems you may be another Wild Card."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means you can make bonds with other people and get stronger because of it, idiot!" Caroline said.

"It seems when you increased your bond, your Persona gained new skills as a result," Justine explained. "However, because your Persona isn't an inherent part of you, the knowledge of the skills wasn't passed on to you as well." Naruto looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"What?" he asked dumbly. Kurama sighed.

" **She means that because we are separate entities, you don't automatically know the things I do,** " he said. The fox Persona looked at the girls. " **But that still doesn't help us figure out what these new skills do, or how to make sure we don't kill ourselves by using them.** " Caroline smirked.

"Well, that's the simple part. The best way for us to see what you can do is for us to fight you." Justine nodded.

"By facing you in combat, we should be able to understand more about what makes you and your Persona so unique, and by fighting against strong opponents, you should be able to use your skills without reservation." Seeing Naruto's hesitation, she added, "We will ensure you do not die in the process, and can replenish your energy so you can fight for a prolonged period of time."

"Don't worry; we're not going to kill you by accident. We are professionals after all." Caroline said smugly. "So, are you going to take us up on our offer, idiot?" Naruto looked back at Kurama.

"That work for you, Kurama?" The biju sighed.

" **Well, at least this way, we don't have to worry about killing ourselves by using these skills,** " he admitted." **And if they know Personas as well as they've said, then they should know what the hell these new skills are.** " Naruto nodded and looked back at the twins.

"Alright you two; you have yourselves a deal!" Caroline sent him a vicious grin.

"Alright, but don't think we're going to go easy on you!" Suddenly the strange sense of time slowing down occurred again as Naruto once more heard another chain snap as the feminine voice speak.

 _I am thou… Thou art I._

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to shatter the yoke of oppression binding you._

 _Through the bond with Strength, thou has begun the path to defy destiny._

Once the voice had said its piece, Naruto looked at the twins. "Did you guys just hear anything just now? Something about a bond with strength or something?" he asked. Justine shook her head.

"We did not hear anything just now," she replied. Caroline sent him a bewildered look.

"What, are you hearing things now, idiot? What a weirdo." Naruto sighed. He'd figure out this mystery eventually.

"Never mind then," he crouched down with his kunai at hand. "So, are we going to get this party started or what?"

* * *

 **So that concludes the last day before the Kamoshida infiltration officially begins. Now my hope is that these chapters go relatively quickly since I will be splitting up the infiltration across multiple days with some Confidant meetings mixed in. The chapters should be on the shorter end between 3,000-6,000 words, or at least, I'm praying I can keep it to that length. Otherwise this story is going to be even longer than I had thought it would be, and I'm estimating at least 800k at this point. I hope to get the first day of infiltration done by the end of the week, but no promises.**

 **As always, please read & review, and PMs are welcome! **


	13. April 18 - Chandelier Shenanigans

**Hey all! Sorry this took a week longer than anticipated. It's been a busy couple of weeks. Hope all of you had an awesome Thanksgiving if you celebrate. Before I begin, a couple of comments I forgot to mention in the last chapter. One, I redid Akira's awakening to be a bit fuller, so feel free to check it out. Also, I wanted to get people's opinion on my attempt at humor. In a story which gets admittedly pretty gritty at times, I'm trying to do my best to lighten things up. I've got a couple of omakes I'm going to give a chapter to in the near future. Anyway, here's the start of the infiltration.**

* * *

 **Chandelier Shenanigans**

 **Monday, April 18, 20XX**

 **14 Days until Expulsion**

 **After School**

Naruto, Ann, Ryuji, Akira, and Morgana all sat on the spare desks strewn across Shujin Academy's rooftop. By now, rumors had spread throughout the school about the pending expulsions. Ms. Kawakami had sent Naruto a pitiable look upon seeing him that morning in his sling. The blond flashed a reassuring smile in return, but didn't say anything. This was his problem, and he was going to deal with it. Ryuji crossed his arms. "Alright, are we all ready to go?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"It's high time we kick that bastard off his high horse!" Naruto said.

"Right. That pervert is going to pay for what he did to Shiho," Ann agreed. Akira crossed his arms with a pensive look.

"Kamoshida said he'd have us expelled at the next board meeting. If I recall correctly, that's May 2nd, after Showa Day," the boy said.

"Then that's our deadline," Morgana said. "If we're going to change his heart in time, we must infiltrate his Palace, find the Treasure, and steal it before that date." Ryuji began counting out the days on his fingers.

"Crap, that's only two weeks from today!" he said.

"Then we're just going to have to make every time we go in that place count," Naruto said firmly. "Anyway, let's not waste any more time. We should move to the front of the school and jump over from there." Ann sent Naruto a curious look.

"Why not go in from here?" she asked. "We might be closer to our destination." Naruto shook his head.

"We have no clue what's going to be here. For all we know, he probably has guards patrolling the roof. We'd get attacked the moment we just appeared out of thin air and cause a commotion." He crossed his arms. "When you're trying to infiltrate a guarded area, it's a good idea to start farther away than you'd think and work your way in," he began lecturing, "That way you have an eagle eye's view the enemy's movements and can sneak around them. Only once you've arrived at your target can you make a commotion." The others stared at Naruto blankly.

"Dude, why do you know all of that?" Ryuji finally asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, I may have been a big prankster as a kid," he admitted. "I got really good and sneaking into places and causing trouble." Morgana gave him a small grin.

"Wow Naruto, you already have experience in infiltration? Look like you've already got the makings of a phantom thief." He turned to the others. "Naruto's actually makes a good point. It's best for us to start from the front so we don't attract any unwanted attention too early." The others slowly nodded, trusting the feline's advice. They moved to the alleyway they'd dove from the last time. Naruto turned to the curly haired boy.

"Akira, you wanna do the honors?" Akira nodded and pulled out his phone. After punching in a couple things on the navigation app, its feminine voice spoke.

" _Location found…beginning Metaverse Navigation."_ The black and red ripples emanated from his phone, engulfing everyone in the reality shift. Soon, they found themselves dressed in their as usual special attire at the front of the drawbridge. The group huddled in front of the Shujin Academy sign next to the drawbridge. Naruto checked the shuriken pouch on his vest and felt the hard plastic of the toy shuriken he'd had in his pockets before the dive. " _Looks like whatever changes my clothes also knows where to put my stuff,"_ he realized." _This place is so weird._ "

" **You're telling me, brat,** " he heard Kurama say. " **Just stay on your toes.** "

" _No need to tell me twice, furball,_ " Naruto agreed. Ryuji looked up at the towering construction of brick and steel.

"Damn, this place really is enormous," he said with a little awe. Naruto crossed his arms. "He's Hey Morgana, how big do you think this Palace is?" The feline shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I didn't get to explore it very much. And I told you, my code name's Mona!"

"Wait, code names?" Naruto asked.

"We decided to go by code names while we're infiltrating the dungeon to conceal our identities," Akira explained. "I go by 'Joker,' Ryuji is 'Skull,' and Morgana is 'Mona.'" Morgana crossed his arms.

"We should give you guys code names as well. What do you think Skull?" Naruto caught the delinquent's eyes glance away from Ann's exposed cleavage.

"Oh, um, that's right," he said quickly. However, Naruto heard Ryuji mutter under his breath. "But daaaaaaaaaaamn." The Uzumaki smirked a little. While Ann definitely looked like a bombshell in that outfit, Naruto had spent a lot of time around kunoichi like Ino, Tsunade, and Kurenai, who literally dressed to kill. He'd learned quickly how to keep them from catching him staring, lest they noticed and castrated him.

"Hmm." Mona looked up and down Ann's body, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "With that tail, and that outfit..."

"Right," Skull agreed. "There's only one name which fits. It's gotta be… 'Catgirl!'" The girl in question stared angrily at the pair.

"No way!" she protested. "That's sounds so lame! I am so not cool with that!"

"I'm with her on that one," Naruto said frowning. "It sounds like the name of some discount supervillian's sidekick." Skull scowled.

"Fine then; what do you want to be called?" he asked. Ann tilted her head in thought.

"Um…what about 'Panther?'" she said. "I think it sounds a little fiercer." Akira nodded.

"It's a good name," he said smiling.

"Sounds great to me," Naruto agreed. Ryuji sighed.

"Fine, Panther it is." He turned to Naruto. "What about you? You look more like a 'Fox' to me." The former ninja scowled.

"Hell no!" he said. "I've already dealt with that name too much."

" **What, you don't want to be associated to me?** " Kurama said with mock hurt in his tone.

" _Can it, fuzzy. I already dealt with that nickname far too long in the Academy to deal with it now,_ " Naruto shot back. He closed his eyes as he thought about his former life in the Elemental Nations, absently fingering the headband around his neck. " _I WILL make it back there someday!_ " he thought determined. " _I'll find a way back no matter how deep I have to dive into this_." Naruto's eyes snapped open, full of resolve. "'Shinobi.' That's what you can call me," he said firmly.

"Shinobi?" Ryuji repeated. "Why that?"

"Just call it a personal interest," Naruto replied. "I've always been pretty sneaky."

"I kinda like it," Ann said. "He does kinda look like a ninja after all."

"I think it fits him well," Akira agreed. Morgana grinned.

"Shinobi it is then!" The feline thief turned back toward the castle and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, everyone, this time we're not playing around. I'll make sure to show you all the ropes of infiltration, and I'm sure Naruto will help out as well. Now let's get a move on!" The others nodded and crossed the bridge. As they neared the castle's main entrance, Naruto noticed out in his periphery Akira veering off to the right. He stopped and turned around to ask what was going on, only to notice Akira entering through an open doorway filled with a strange obscuring blue mist. His eyes widened as he spotted Justine standing next to the doorway, escorting the raven-haired teen inside and following behind him.

" _What does she want with Akira?_ " he wondered.

" **Those twins said they dealt with Personas, right?** " Kurama said. " **They might be interested in his ability to have different ones.** "

" _You might be right,_ " Naruto agreed. " _Still, Akira must already be familiar with them if he was fine with waltzing in there, though._ "

" **You're probably right about that, but I'd just keep an eye on things for now. We're still in the dark about what's really going on.** " Naruto agreed with his partner; they still had a lot to learn about the situation at hand. The others walked back to join Naruto.

"What's going on with Joker? Why's he just standing there?" Ryuji asked. Naruto notched an eyebrow.

" _Huh, so even though they have Personas, they can't see the door. It's just Akira and I that can see it,_ " he mused. The ninja looked at the others. "I think he's just taking a moment to psyche himself up for this. Let's just give him a moment," he explained. The others shrugged and went along with it. A few seconds later Akira walked out of the door and back to the others.

"Sorry about the wait," he said. Morgana waved him off.

"It's fine; Shinobi figured you were just getting ready for the fight." Akira sent Naruto a questioning glance before shrugging.

"Something like that," the masquerade-masked teen replied.

"Alright, now we can get moving!" Ryuji said. The group of thieves climbed through the ventilation shaft and into the castle. After either sneaking past or defeating a couple patrolling guards, they quickly arrived at a room Naruto hadn't seen yet. His eyes widened as he saw the door ripple.

"Wait did that door change just now?" Ann asked.

"It's called a 'safe room,'" Morgana explained. "They are gaps in the cognition, or places where the distortion is weak. Since Shadows can't see or enter them, they're great places to take a break." Akira turned to Naruto.

"This is as far as we made it before we heard the commotion you guys made," he explained. Morgana nodded.

"From here on out, we're in unknown territory. Look alive everyone!" They passed through the double doors into what seemed to be a dining hall. Several long wooden tables lined with very scrumptious looking fruits took of most of the space. One of the walls was fitted with a roaring furnace. Flames as tall as the thieves leapt upward, lapping hungrily at a pair of massive spits of meat suspended from chains. At least a dozen barrels of ale dotted the ground. Naruto scowled as he looked around at the decadent splendor.

"This must be the servant's dining area," Naruto commented.

"Isn't it weird for there to be such a place?" Ann said looking around, "I mean, this is supposed to be the school after all."

"I'm pretty sure it's a testament of how Kamoshida views every part of the school as his castle," Akira explained. "This is about where the canteen is." Ryuji eyed the spits of meats over the furnace, his mouth beginning to drool a bit.

"Dude, you only see stuff like that in cartoons!" he said. "I wonder what it tastes like…" Morgana jumped and slapped the back of Ryuji's head.

"Knock it off Skull." The cat-like creature scowled. "We don't have time to waste with this. Let's just get moving while there are no guards around."

"OK, OK, sheesh. No need to hit me," Ryuji replied. The group continued through the dining hall. After passing through a couple more hallways, they arrived at a dilapidated stairwell.

"Hey, we can use this to get to higher floors!" Morgana said. Ann looked unsurely at the rickety steps.

"Is that even safe to go up?" she asked. It was clear looking at the number of broken steps and the grungy red carpet, this staircase hadn't been in use for a long time.

"It should be fine," Ryuji said dismissively. "Don't worry about it." The group began slowly climbing up the stairwell. Ann was trailing at the back of the group. About halfway up however, Naruto heard a disturbing crack behind him and whirled around, only to see the step Ann stepped on had finally given way and tumbled downward. A look of horror was frozen on Ann's face as she teetered on the edge. Naruto heard the buckling groan of the rest of the section she was currently on.

" _Damn it, of course her step is going to break as well,_ " he thought. Thinking fast, he channeled his chakra to his feet. As Ann's step began to collapse, the blond jumped after her, simultaneously planting his feet on the side of the wall. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist, cutting off her scream of terror as she watched the plank of stone clatter down to the unforgiving ground below and shatter. Naruto quickly hoisted Ann up and then jumped to a sturdier step. He asked. After catching her breath, the latex-clad girl looked up at Naruto.

"You can walk on walls?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's a quirk of my Persona," he replied. "You alright Panther?"

"I'll be alright. Thanks a lot Shinobi." For a second, Ann gave Naruto an unreadable look he couldn't quite put his finger on. The look quickly disappeared as she gave him a weak smile.

"Let's hurry up and climb the rest of these stairs before another one breaks." Together they rejoined the rest of the team, who had stopped when they heard the stair collapbe

"Nice going Naruto," Morgana said with a smirk. "That wall climbing ability is definitely going to come in handy." As soon as they safely reached the landing on the second floor, Ann glared at Ryuji.

"'Don't worry about it,' huh?" she said angrily.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to collapse?" Ryuji replied. Akira glanced at the unusable state of the flight of stairs leading to the third floor.

"Doesn't look like we're going to be able to go any higher using these stairs," he noted. "We'll have to continue on from here." The group continued through the doors into a white hallway. Light streamed through stained-glass windows, illuminating the rows of portraits on the opposite walls. A few plush couches and sofas lined the walls of the narrow path. As the group began to walk down the hallway, Naruto's ears picked the clank of metallic footsteps. He quickly pulled out his kunai and ducked behind one of the couches.

"Everyone, hide behind the furniture!" he whispered urgently. "We've got company!" Akira quickly joined him. Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann hid behind a sofa on the other wall. Naruto peered around the corner. A few seconds later, a knight ambled into view from further down the hall and began walking towards where the group hid.

"Damn it," Ryuji said darkly. "What are we going to do about this?" Naruto put his finger to his lips for silence. He watched carefully as the guard crept closer to their position. He gripped his kunai a little harder, ready to engage in combat. However, the guard stopped about halfway between the end of the hall and where the team was hidden.

" **I** w **on** der if **t** h **o** se t **h** i **e** ve **s** Lo **rd** **K** a **mo** sh **i** da i **s** w **ar** y o **f** h **a** ve b **ee** n ca **ug** ht ye **t** ," the guard said to himself. " **I** **ha** ve **n** ' **t** h **e** a **rd** a **ny** n **ew** s **o** f **t** he **m** **f** or **a** whi **le.** " As he turned around and began to walk the other way, Naruto seized his chance. Channeling a little chakra to his feet, he silently dashed forward to a couch close to where the knight was, passing just a few inches behind the Shadow. The guard stopped for a moment and turned back around, taking a few steps further towards the stairwell, just past Naruto's hiding place. "I **c** o **u** l **d** h **av** e sw **or** n I h **e** ard so **m** e **th** in **g** **ju** s **t** **n** o **w** ," he said shaking his head. Naruto leapt up onto his back before he could turn back around, latching on to this mask.

"I'll take this!" The Uzumaki extended his legs and pushed back, taking the mask with him. He flipped over and landed in a crouch, skidding back. He crushed the disintegrating mask in his hands and smirked. "That's how it's done!" he said. The unmasked knight stumbled back before melting into an inky puddle. From it arose three Shadows: two of the double-horned purple equine monster he'd seen with the massive cavalryman nearly a week ago, as well as a new Shadow; a green-skinned lady with an elegant red dress. A white headband tied her verdant hair back, which cascaded down to her sides. The lady seemed to be hovering a bit off the ground. The Shadows still seemed to be stunned by the abrupt loss of the mask.

Naruto jumped onto the back of one of the horned horses. "Come on people, hit them already!" He called out to his teammates while stabbing his kunai into its neck. The beast reared its head back and whined in agony. The others quickly reacted and poured out from behind the cushions. Akira charged with his knife towards the equine monster Naruto was riding on, passing the other disoriented Shadows. With a quick thrust, he slammed his knife into its exposed throat. With a whimper, the creature dispersed into black flecks. Naruto fell to the floor in a crouch. He smirked and raised his fist towards Akira. "Nice one, Joker," he said. The masked teen nodded and met Naruto's fist bump. They turned to see the other double-horned horse get knocked down by an attack from Ryuji.

"Yeah! How do you like them apples?" he said victoriously. Naruto spotted the crimson dressed female gather some sparkling dust in in her hands as she looked towards Ryuji. "Heads up, Skull!" he called out.

"What's up?" the delinquent asked in confusion. The floating woman giggled.

" **N** i **g** h **t** y ni **g** ht **,** li **tt** le **th** ie **f!** " She spewed the dust over Ryuji, which washed over him.

"What's…going on…" he trailed off. His eyes quickly fluttered shut as he slumped over, small snores emerging from him. Naruto slapped his mask with his palm.

"Alright, so we've got to be careful of getting hit with that sleep spell," he said. The green woman smirked.

" **An** d **no** w **t** o **fre** e **ze** **h** im to t **he** **bo** ne **!** **Bu** f **u**!" She raised her hand and formed a small cloud of ice shards. Before she could launch them at Ryuji, Ann jumped between them.

"Not so fast! Carmen, Agi!" Her femme fatale Persona appeared and launched a fireball towards the female Shadow, just as the green woman blasted her ice shards. The two attacks met and formed a cloud of steam, which engulfed the female Shadow's part of the hallway. Akira pointed towards the haze.

"Incubus, Zio!" A glowing version of the purple imp appeared behind him and launched a bolt of electricity. The crackling lightning electrified the mist upon contact, frying the green-skinned female within. With a cry of anguish, the Shadow dissipated. The mist quickly dispersed afterwards. The remaining two-horned horse managed to get up. Pawing the ground, he charged at Ryuji's slumbering form. Before Naruto could intercept however, Morgana jumped in front of Ryuji.

"Not on my watch! Zorro, Garu!" The masked Persona appeared and slashed his foil, sending a green wave of wind at the oncoming beast. The horse was bisected by the gale and scattered into the dark energies which formed it. Naruto walked over to Morgana.

"Nice one, Mona," he said giving the feline a high-five. Morgana grinned.

"That was pretty smooth Shinobi; sneaking up on the enemy like that," he commented. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Always use available cover to your advantage. It's one of the basics when it comes to stealth." He turned towards Ryuji, who was still snoring. Naruto snapped his fingers a few times in front of Ryuji's face to no avail. "Dang, that's one deep sleep," he commented. The feline looked at Ryuji and sighed.

"Unfortunately, ailments like this aren't easily overcome without a suitable item or skill. Zorro, Patra." The Persona flicked his sword again and sent a wave of sparkling energy at the sleeping delinquent, who woke up with a start.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ryuji looked around frantically. "Where'd the Shadows go?" Ann shook her head.

"We beat them all while you were snoozing Skull," she said. "That green girl put you to sleep." Ryuji blushed a bit beneath his mask.

"Hey, how was I was supposed to know what she would do?" he said. Naruto clapped him on the back.

"You just gotta stay on the alert. I'm sure these Shadows will have more nasty surprises in store for us. Anyway, now we can move on." The group continued down the hallway, arriving at a large room with a very strange arrangement. The central area was enclosed within a series of pillars and arches. However, each entrance was blocked by black iron bars, leaving only the edges of the room open to traverse. Through the bars, Naruto could see an old parchment on a table in the center.

"Looks like there's something in there," Morgana said.

"Yeah, but it's blocked off," Ryuji pointed out. "We don't have time to waste with this crap. Let's just keep moving." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hold up Skull," he said firmly, "if Kamoshida has this place barred off, chances are whatever's in there is something he doesn't want anyone getting their hands on. Which means there's a high chance it'll be useful to us."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get in there?" Ann asked. "Unless you can magically pass through those bars or something." Naruto walked around the barred off area, noticing four black ram's head statues were placed on a few of the pillars on the outside. Stepping closer to one of them, he realized there was a chain attached to the ring in its mouth.

" _Bullseye!_ " he thought smugly. He smirked and turned back to the others. "It looks like we have to pull the chains in these rams in order to lift the bars," he explained.

"Yeah, but which ones?" Morgana asked. The small cat frowned at the "I'm sure it can't be as simple as just pulling all of them." The Uzumaki rubbed the back of his head.

"I…haven't worked that part out yet," he admitted. " _Any thoughts Kurama?_ " he mentally asked his partner.

" **Don't look at me, kit,** " the biju fox replied. " **I say just pull a couple of them and just roll with it.** " Naruto rolled his eyes at the typical response. He spotted Akira staring intently at the rams. "Got an idea, Joker?" he asked.

"Something like that." Naruto watched as the suave phantom thief walked up to one of the rams and swiftly pulled the chain. However, nothing seemed to happen. Akira began walking along the walls of the room. Naruto noticed his eyes were occasionally glancing down at the floor, as if tracking some invisible clue. He eventually stopped at another statue on the opposite side and pulled its chain as well. With a click, the bars blocking the area rose in unison.

"Whoa!" Ryuji said in awe.

"I expected nothing less from Joker," Morgana agreed. Naruto looked over at Akira. "How'd you figure out which ones to pull?" he asked.

"Just call it a lucky hunch," Akira said vaguely. Naruto just silently nodded.

" **You do know that kid's lying, right?** " Kurama said. " **He's got something different about him.** "

" _Of course I know that,_ " the blond replied. " _But Akira's entitled to a few secrets. It's not like we have any room to talk. Besides, I've got a good feeling we can trust whatever he used to figure it out._ "

" **If you say so brat,** " Kurama group converged on the table in the center of the room. Naruto looked down at the old parchment and studied it for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Score! We just found a map of this place!" Morgana hopped on the table and looked over the map.

"It doesn't look like it's complete though; it only shows about half the area," he commented. "It doesn't seem as though the Treasure is on this map." Akira shrugged.

"It'll at least be useful in marking down our infiltration route," he said. "Hopefully we'll find the other half farther in."

"Good call," Naruto agreed. The former ninja rolled up the map and handed it to Akira. "Here, you keep hold of it for now." Akira nodded and stashed the map somewhere in his coat. The group continued beyond the room, passing through another long corridor and through another set of double doors. They arrived at what looked to be a balcony to a large room. Beyond the railing, a multitude of shaded lights from several chandeliers could be seen. Ann peered over the railing.

"Hey, it looks like we're back in that main hall again!" she said. The others joined her and saw the gaudy portrait of Kamoshida on the back wall.

"Hey, you're right!" Ryuji said. "But where are we supposed to go from here?" Akira pulled out the map and peered over it. Morgana hopped up onto his shoulder to look at it as well.

"It looks like the way forward continues on the opposite side," he said pointing to the other wall. Morgana frowned.

"Except the only way is down the stairs into the main hall, which is past that locked gate." The glanced to their left at a small archway which went about twelve feet tall, with a network of crisscrossing black bars preventing any further passage. Ryuji walked up to the gate.

"Hey, there a ram's head thing on the back of this arch! I bet it'll raise the bars!" He turned back to the others. "All we need is for Shinobi to use his wall walking move to run around and open it from the other side and we'll be golden." Ryuji looked smug at have apparently figured out a solution. However, Ann snorted.

"Right, and just how are we supposed to deal with all of THEM?" Ann pointed to the half a dozen guards milling around on the ground floor. Ryuji's smirk deflated as he slumped over.

"Damn it," he muttered. Naruto chuckled at the delinquent's dejected look and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw a ledge above a bookcase on the opposite wall. His gaze continued upward to a narrow support ledge.

"I think I just might have a way around them," he said suddenly. "Follow my lead." The blond walked over to the bookshelf. In a single bound, he jumped onto the ledge above, using the shelf as a foothold. He then jumped onto the support ledge above. After glancing at each other, his teammates followed suit and soon stood on the ledge with him.

"Now what?" Ann asked. Naruto smirked and hopped onto the nearest chandelier.

"We can use these chandeliers to hop to the other side." he explained. The others' eyes widened.

"That's genius!" Morgana said grinning. The others followed Naruto onto the chandelier platform. The metal platform clinked a little and swayed but otherwise stayed in place. Akira grinned.

"Nice thinking Shinobi," he said.

"Yeah, those Shadows will never see us coming!" Ryuji agreed. The group jumped to the next chandelier. However, the moment they were all on the second chandelier, several bursts of darkness popped up around them.

"What the hell?" Ryuji said. The dark bursts formed into three trios of Pyro Jacks, Pixies, and Incubi, all sneering viciously as they floated around the chandelier, surrounding the party.

" **Lo** o **ks** li **ke** **w** e c **a** u **g** ht so **me** **ann** o **y** i **n** g **fl** i **e** s **in** **our** **w** e **b** ," one of the Pixies said. " **W** o **n** 't **L** or **d** K **amos** h **id** a **b** e **ple** as **e** d! **L** et **'s** g **e** t **ri** d **of** t **hem!** " The Shadows attacked together, launching a barrage of fireballs, lightning bolts, and dark miasma. With no room to dodge, the group was forced to take the attacks.

"Argh!" Morgana cried out in pain as a blast of electricity knocked him flat and stunned him. Akira also was floored by successive bursts of flames and darkness slammed into him. Both Ann and Ryuji took a hit as well, but managed to remain standing. Naruto evaded the projectiles which came his way. He gritted his teeth.

" _Damn it; I should have expected an attack like this. I'm still a little rusty,_ " he thought to himself.

" **You can worry about that later brat,** " Kurama said. " **Right now, you've got to strike back!** " Naruto saw the Shadows prepare for another barrage.

" **On** e m **o** re **w** a **ve** sh **o** u **ld** fin **i** s **h** t **hem** of **f!** " One of the Incubi cackled madly. Naruto thought quickly.

"Kurama, hit them with your tails!" he called out. His biju appeared behind him and thrust one of his tails out at each of the Shadows. While it didn't do much damage, it was enough to disrupt most of their attacks. However, a Pixie and Incubus managed to evade the blow and continued charging their skills. Naruto remembered the shuriken he'd brought and whipped four of them out.

" _Here goes nothing!"_ He flung a star at each of the Shadows' wings. The shuriken whizzed through the air and sliced through the flittering appendages. With a cry, the two Shadows faded away. The remaining Shadows looked warily at Naruto. The fox-masked blond pulled out some more shuriken looked over at Ann and Ryuji. "Hey Skull, Panther; if you two have model guns, then use them already!" The others nodded, with Ryuji pulling out a shotgun and Ann pulling out a submachine gun. They let loose their own spread of projectiles, ending five more Shadows. The remaining Pixie and Pyro Jack shrunk back.

"N **obo** d **y** **t** ol **d** **u** s yo **u** ' **d** **b** e **th** is s **t** ro **n** g!" the Pyro Jack whimpered.

" **Plea** s **e,** l **e** t **us** g **o**!" the Pixie pleaded, " **We** **w** o **n** ' **t** a **t** t **a** c **k** y **o** u **a** n **ymor** e **.** " Naruto simply tossed a shuriken at their heads, finishing them off.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to deal with you!" he replied. He glanced down at the ground floor. The guards below were pointing their swords up at them.

" **Lo** ok, **th** e **i** n **tru** de **r** s a **re** **up** t **here**!" one of them cried out.

" **W** e m **u** st **e** li **m** i **n** at **e** th **em** **f** or L **o** r **d** K **am** o **sh** id **a**!" The guards began shuffling towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Naruto picked up Akira and slung him over his shoulder.

"Pick up Morgana and let's move!" he said urgently. Ann quickly scooped up Morgana's diminutive frame. Together the three active party members leaped across the remaining chandeliers over to the other ledge and burst through the double doors into the next room. Naruto could hear the thumping of metallic footsteps not far behind them. " _Damn it; we've got to lose them, now!_ " he thought desperately. He noticed the door on their left shimmer a bit and nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He made a beeline for the door. "In here! It's a safe room!" he said to the others. Ann and Ryuji followed close behind. They managed to make it into the room and shut the door. The Uzumaki kept his ear on the door and listened as the group of guards thundered past their hiding spot. "Looks like we're safe," he said. Naruto's teammates slumped onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"That was… too close for comfort," Ann gasped between breaths. Naruto nodded and propped Akira into one of the chairs in the room.

"You alright Joker?" he asked. The boy looked up at Naruto with a slightly dazed look.

"I'll live," he replied, shaking his head to clear the confusion. "It was more the surprise than anything that knocked me down." Naruto looked down with guilt.

"I'm sorry guys; I should have guessed they wouldn't leave that route unguarded."

"It's no biggie, Shinobi," Morgana said picking himself up. "We honestly didn't have another way across. At least you kept it together and helped the others take out the Shadows." He looked around at the Safe Room. "You found the next safe room as well." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, though I think we should stop here," he said. "Those guards are probably going to be swarming this area for a while looking for us." The feline nodded and looked around.

"Is everyone else good with that?" The others nodded wearily. "Good; we should wait a couple days for the security measures to die down before we come back. We should be able to use this a jumping point for the next time we infiltrate the Palace since we've established a route to this room." Akira pulled out the map again.

"We've at least made it through most of what this map shows," he commented. Despite the tired look on his face, Ryuji managed a grin.

"Alright; better watch out Kamoshida, because we're coming for your Treasure!"

* * *

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #5

 **Name** : Purple Two-Horned Horse Thing (Bicorn)

 **Description** : Dark skinned horse creatures with two curved horns like a bull.

 **Attacks** : These guys only have one move: to charge at their foes and smash into them like a freight train. You do not want to be on the receiving end.

 **How to beat** : Fortunately, since they just charge all the time, it's relatively easy to dodge unless you're cornered. They go down pretty quickly with Wind attacks. …Damn I miss my Rasenshuriken…

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #6

 **Name** : Green Skinned Maid Lady (Silky)

 **Description** : A tall woman with green skin and hair in a red-dress and a white head-tie

 **Attacks** : These maid girls like to put people to sleep with some weird sparkling dust, leaving them open for another attack. They also can shoot out shard of ice at people.

 **How to beat** : Unless you want to be put to sleep, you're going want to avoid any of the dust they send out. They're weak to both Lightning and Fire attacks, so just pelt them with those moves until they go down.

* * *

 **And that is the end of that. This will be the first of several explorations. Now before you start writing angry comments. I didn't mean to dump on Ryuji as much as I did, he's just… a little bit of an idiot at times. That and his rashness don't do him any favors. However, I plan on changing that eventually. Also, don't expect everything to proceed quite like it did in canon. I'm going to do my best to throw a few surprises at you.**

 **On a side note, to those who I have requesting Naruto's pairing, I'm actually strongly considering a shift to a different character who I think might show better chemistry overall. Feel free to ask me who it is.**

 **Now I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week to keep the pace moving, but with the school year coming to a close and work being really hectic, I make no promises.**

 **As always, read and review, and PMs are always welcome!**


	14. April 20 - The Power to Protect

**Alright, it's the first Confidant-oriented chapter during an investigation. I'm sorry this took me a few days extra, it's getting down to finals, so my time's been taken away from writing. I noticed a lot of people commented on the pairing. All I have to say is, you'll just have to wait and see who it is. It's too early to call at this point anyways, the pairing won't be set until after the 3** **rd** **Palace is done at the very least. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Power to Protect**

 **Wednesday, April 20, 20XX**

 **After School,** **Shujin Academy**

 **12 Days until Expulsion**

Naruto walked down the stairs to the first floor, ignoring the whispers of his fellow students. The Uzumaki was itching to go back to the Palace, but the group had agreed to reconvene the next day in order to let the heat sufficiently die down. He resisted rotating his left shoulder to flex his arm. He continued to wear the sling around his arm to keep up appearances, but it was starting to grate on his nerves how restricting it was. "Damn, I'm bored," he muttered to himself. "For once I wish Iwai actually had something for me to do."

As Naruto leisurely strolled toward the school's exit, he spotted Ann standing by the lockers, with her arms were folded across her chest. He spotted a familiar mop of curly black hair towering over her and quickened his pace.

"I told you," he heard her say, "I don't have the time to go with you, Kamoshida-sensei. I'm too busy right now." There had been a slight pause between the teacher's name and honorific, as though she had forgotten he deserved it. Naruto could see the girl was doing her best to keep a neutral face. Kamoshida didn't seem to notice Ann's slip, or her discomfort.

"Now don't be like that Ann," he said flashing a disarming smile. "You really shouldn't work yourself so much. I know it must have been terrible to learn your friend tried to end her life, but you can't let that bring you down as well. Suzui-san would not have wanted you to suffer because of her." Naruto saw Ann's hand clench into a fist and her mask briefly become a lot more forced at those words. Fortunately, the gym teacher had glanced at the blonde's heaving chest and missed her reaction. "Anyway," he continued, "it'd be a shame to let these tickets go to waste. What's the harm in taking a break for a day?" He reached out his hand to wrap around Ann's waist.

"There you are, Ann-chan!" Naruto called out cheerily as he walked towards the pair. Both Ann and Kamoshida turned towards him. The pigtailed-blonde allowed a look of relief settle on her face, while Kamoshida briefly showed a flicker of irritation, which was quickly hid by a thin veneer of cordiality. Naruto stopped directly between the two before turning to face Ann, completely ignoring the P.E. teacher. "Sorry about the wait," he said to the girl, who was sporting a confused look. He turned to glance at Kamoshida as if just noticing him. "Oh, hey Kamoshida-sensei," he said behind a mask of pleasantness. "Sorry; didn't mean to block you off like that." He looked back at his fellow blonde. "Anyway, thanks for agreeing to help me out with that homework Ann-chan!" To Ann's credit, it didn't take her more than a couple seconds before her eyes widened in realization. She quickly gave him a big grin.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! It's absolutely no trouble at all," she replied a bit overenthusiastically. Kamoshida crossed his arms.

"Uzumaki; it's good to see you still here," he said. The frustrated gleam in his eyes betrayed his even tone. "I was talking with Ann before you interrupted." He looked at Ann, who subtly moved behind the whiskered-blond. "I thought you said you were busy Ann? Yet you still have time for Uzumaki?" Ann couldn't help but give him a small smirk.

"I have an hour or so before some of my photoshoots in the next couple of weeks, so I agreed to tutor Naruto a bit. Gotta look out for my classmates!" Naruto gave the teacher a sheepish grin.

"Ann's helping me on Ushimaru-sensei's homework," he added. Kamoshida nodded.

"That makes sense," he agreed. "I imagine you must have some trouble with social studies Uzumaki, especially with all of the societal norms to follow." The whiskered-blond shrugged.

"What can I say? I've never really been good at understanding rules people set down arbitrarily." Kamoshida narrowed his eyes, glaring at Naruto's face. He glanced down at Naruto's arm.

"By the way, Uzumaki; how's that arm of yours doing?" he asked with mock concern. Kamoshida clasped Naruto's bandaged arm in the sling in his hands, as if inspecting it. "Hmm, that fall really did a number on you," he mused. "You should be a bit more careful. Don't want to ruin things any further then they are now." Naruto felt Kamoshida's grip slowly tighten around the underside of his arm, out of sight of casual watchers. Ann's eyes widened when she realized what Kamoshida was doing. However, Naruto simply smirked.

"Don't worry about me Kamoshida-sensei. Nothing can ever keep me down." The two continued to stare at each other unblinkingly. Kamoshida continued his pretend inspection for a few more seconds before letting go. He flashed Ann another charming smile.

"I guess we'll meet up another time Ann, once Naruto's grades are no longer an issue." The P.E. teacher stalked away towards the gym. The small band of onlookers quickly scattered as well, no doubt to spread the rumor about the confrontation. Ann turned to face Naruto, allowing her true feelings to finally bleed through her expression.

"Thanks a lot for saving me from that creep," she said. She sent a dark glare in the direction of the gym. "How can he think I'll just go along with whatever he says after what happened with Shiho? He even tried to mess with your arm." Naruto shook his head.

"You gotta remember, he doesn't know that you know the truth. He still thinks he can get anything he wants in this school, one way or the other." Seeing the frustration on Ann's face, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ann; we're definitely going to take down that bastard," he said confidently. "We'll avenge Shiho for sure." Ann looked at Naruto and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Naruto. I appreciate the support!" Naruto saw her try and put up a more enthusiastic grin. "We'll definitely make that asshole pay for what he did to Shiho." The blonde suddenly looked at Naruto carefully. "Um, speaking of which; I heard she's finally woken up from her coma." Naruto eyes widened.

"That's great news Ann!" he replied cheerfully.

"I was actually going to go visit her in the hospital before Kamoshida stopped me," she continued. "Except… I'm a little scared of meeting Shiho alone." She gazed at Naruto with pleading eyes. "Would you please come with me to see her? Please?" Naruto paused for a moment. It wasn't that he wasn't willing to go; he did want to check up on Shiho's condition, but his disdain for hospitals caused him to hesitate. Ann's eyes magically seem to widen and sparkle and inwardly sighed.

" _Looks like the Puppy-Dog-Eyes jutsu exists even in other dimensions,_ " he thought. " _Damn it Moegi; why'd you have to create an unstoppable jutsu?_ " After a couple of seconds, he nodded in resignation. "Sure thing, Ann," he said. "I didn't have anything else to do today anyway." Ann beamed at him.

"Thanks a lot Naruto! Come on, let's go!" Ann grabbed Naruto's "good" arm and yanked him through the front doors.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Naruto's nose twitched as the pungent smell of disinfectant filled his nostrils. He was already feeling a bit antsy being in here. The Uzumaki prayed the hospital didn't ask him any more questions about his injuries. He certainly didn't need the uproar that would occur if they found out about his "miraculous" recovery. He and Ann had been sitting in the waiting room for the past 15 minutes after signing in. He glanced over to his companion. The girl kept glancing down at her hands with a troubled expression, staring at a small bracelet she wore around her hands. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say to her. He could guess what she was feeling. To his relief, they heard the nurse at the front desk called their names. The two got up and went to the front desk. The nurse tilted her glasses and scanned the paper before moving to her computer.

"Let's see…you two are here to see Suzui-san, yes?" She punched a few keys without waiting for their reply. "It appears as though she just finished with a rather intensive therapy session and needs to rest. She is not receiving visitors at this time. I suggest you come at a later date." Naruto scowled a bit.

"Come on; can't we see her for just a few minutes?" he asked. The nurse leveled a glare at him.

"Rules are rules," she replied sternly. "The hospital is no place for being lax about them. If you can't abide by these rules, then you'll be escorted out." Her gaze flicked to two large orderlies standing to the side. Naruto automatically began sizing them up before feeling a tug on his sleeve. He looked over at Ann, who shook her head before smiling at the nurse.

"It's fine. We'll just come another day," she replied. "Thanks for helping." She pulled Naruto away and retreated to the hallway.

"Man, what an old hag," Naruto muttered darkly. "We just want to see how Shiho's doing."

"It's alright Naruto," Ann said quietly. She looked down. "To be honest, I'm a little terrified at facing her right now. I should have recognized something was wrong a long time ago." She fingered her bracelet. "Shiho's always been such a good friend to me," she continued, "She was the one who reached out to me when nobody else would because I didn't look Japanese. She made me feel like I was just like everyone else. We were just a couple of outcasts together. But yet, when she needed me, I wasn't there to protect her." Ann sighed deeply. "Not that I had the strength to do anything about it." Naruto saw her slump over dejectedly and frowned.

"You know," he said slowly. "One of the very first friends I ever made told me something that changed my whole perspective on life." Ann looked up at Naruto curiously. "He said you can become truly strong when you have people precious to you," he continued. "And he was definitely strong." Ann tilted her head.

"So, you can get stronger by having a lot of precious people?" she asked. The whiskered blond nodded eagerly.

"That's right! If you don't feel strong enough, focus on the people who are precious to you and you'll find the strength you'll need!" Ann looked at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright then, I'll just have to go out and find some precious people then!" she said. She wore a determined look.

"That's awesome Ann!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. A few seconds later however, his eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, find some precious people?" he repeated in confusion. "You shouldn't have to find them." However Ann didn't seem to hear him as she was busy checking her phone. She grimaced a bit.

"Shoot; my photoshoot's going to start soon. I've gotta get going so I'm not late!" Ann turned around and started running towards the exit. "See ya Naruto!" she called out over her shoulder. Naruto watched her rush through the doors. Somehow, he felt like he'd set Ann down a completely different path than what he'd intended. In the back of his mind, another chain link broke, though Naruto didn't hear it. The blond eventually shrugged.

" _At least Ann is feeling a bit better. I guess I should just head back to Iwai's place,"_ Naruto began to walk towards the entrance as well when a soft voice called out behind him.

"I'm sorry, but are you Uzumaki Naruto by chance?" Naruto whipped around to see a female nurse standing there carrying a tray of food.

"Uh yeah, that's me?" he replied uneasily. "Did I do something wrong?" The nurse gave him a disarming smile.

"Oh, no; it's just nice to finally get a face to put with the name." Naruto's eyebrows rose up. The nurse chuckled a little at his confusion. "I'm sorry; I haven't introduced myself. I am Mitsuki Jin, Suzui Shiho's primary nurse. Suzui-san hasn't said much since she woke up from her coma, but most of what she has said was about her 'savior.'" Naruto's eyes widened as a blush threatened to break through his ruddy tan. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It wasn't anything too special. I just acted on my gut instinct. It was mainly just dumb luck we landed on those bags of fertilizer to soften our fall," he replied.

"It's more than that," Jin said. "You've given that girl some hope. After hearing from the school about her attempted suicide, I was afraid she wouldn't have much will to live, but she doesn't seem like she's given up at all." The Uzumaki internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear," he said. "She's had a really rough time. Thanks a lot for looking after her, Jin-sensei!" The nurse nodded.

"I take it you were here to visit Suzui-san, then?"

"Yeah, but that nurse at the front desk shut that down pretty quickly." Jin saw the frown on Naruto's face and sighed a bit.

"You'll have to forgive her; she's a stickler for the rules, but that's only because far more often than not around here, it can make a difference. The hospital is no place to cut corners with people's health, after all." Naruto nodded in resignation.

"I understand," he replied, sighing a bit. Shizune had said something along those lines every time he'd ended up in the hospital and had asked her to sneak in ramen. However, he wasn't prepared for the mischievous smirk which appeared on the nurse's face.

"Buuuuuut," Jin continued, "this is one of those rare times where we might be able to bend the rules. I'm actually taking this tray to Suzui-san right now. If you wanted to tag along for a quick visit, I might be able to look the other way." Naruto's eyes widened before a matching grin formed on his face.

"I think you're definitely my kind of nurse, Mitsuki-sensei! Lead the way." He followed the nurse down a few hallways before arriving at a door marked, "Suzui." Jin expertly balanced the tray on one hand and knocked on the door.

"Suzui-san? I'm here with your dinner," she said. Naruto heard a faint ruffling behind the door.

"Come in, Mitsuki-sensei," a soft voice replied. Jin opened the door, allowing Naruto to see into the room. Shiho was dressed in a regular hospital gown and was sitting up in her bed. Her broken foot was set in a cast and was elevated by a gurney. The various bruises Naruto had seen on her body were now covered by bandages and wraps. Overall, the girl already looked remarkably better than the last time he'd seen her, though with the broken state of her body, that wasn't saying much. With nothing but the gown on, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Shiho's cognition hadn't been far off from the original in bust size.

" _Damn you, Ero-Sennin!_ " he thought. He mentally shook himself to rid himself of those thoughts and casually strode into the suite. "Heya Shiho-chan!" he said cheerfully. He gave the girl a friendly wave. The brunette's brown eyes were wide open in shock. She quickly pulled up the bed's sheets to cover most of her body.

"N-n-Naruto!" she stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" he asked with mock dismay, "I'm not allowed the chance to check in on you?" He dramatically swooned. "You wound me with your rejection." Shiho couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's antics. Jin walked in with the tray, sniggering as well. She set the tray in front of Shiho on a folding tabletop extension attached to the bed.

"I met him in the lobby and thought you'd like to see your savior again Suzui-san," she explained. She walked back to the door. "I have a couple of things to check on, so I'll let you two have a little privacy."

"Wait, Mitsuki-sensei!" Shiho protested, but the nurse was already out and had shut the door. Naruto shook his head.

" _She's like a combination of Anko, Ino, and Shizune all rolled into one,_ " he thought to himself with a small shiver. He was a little relieved he wasn't the victim this time. He turned to look at Shiho, who was still peeking out from beneath the safety of the bedsheets. "I actually came with Ann to see you," he explained. "But if you're not feeling comfortable with just me…"

"No; it's fine," she said demurely. "I appreciate you coming Naruto."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Everything's going well," she replied. "They say I should be able to make a full recovery in time." An awkward silence permeated the space between them as she didn't say anything further. Naruto wasn't sure really what he should say to the girl without going into unwanted territory. He spotted a few books on the bedside table.

"Been doing a bit of reading while you're cooped in here?" he asked lamely. Shiho nodded.

"There's not much else for me to do right now. I still have a couple of months before I can be released." She looked down. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do with my life after I leave though," she admitted quietly. Naruto saw her dejected expression, and. He walked over and picked up the books with his good hand, using his bandaged arm as a rest as he precariously cradled them. Shiho looked on curiously, as Naruto juggled the books between his hand, sling and the table.

"Sports, art stuff, music," he listed as quickly scanned the covers. "A lot of different stuff here."

"Yeah, I thought I might look at doing something different," she replied quietly. Shiho looked down at her hands. Naruto put down the books and looked at Shiho's dejected expression.

" _It looks like she's trying to find something new to do because of what happened,_ " he realized. The Uzumaki knew he had to do something. He walked up and quickly grasped Shiho's hands, causing her to squeak. He gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry Shiho-chan; when you get out of here, I promise I'll help you find something new to do, dattebayo!" Shiho stared blankly at Naruto for a moment before giggling.

"Dattebayo?" she asked. "What does that mean?" The Uzumaki groaned as he realized what he'd just said.

"Damn it, I thought I'd finally put a lid on that stupid tic," he muttered. Suddenly, the sound of a chain breaking could be heard in his mind as the female voice spoke once again.

 _I am thou, thou art I._

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to shatter the yoke of oppression binding you._

 _Through the bond with the Aeon, thou has begun walking the path to defy destiny._

" _Again with this voice. What the hell is an Aeon?_ " Naruto wondered. He was still in the dark on who this voice belonged to and why she kept popping up randomly recently, and it was beginning to bug him. Shiho looked a little concerned.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" she asked. "Is your arm doing OK?" Naruto nodded and flashed her his foxy smile, putting the mystery of the voice aside.

"Everything's OK, Shiho-chan! It'll take a lot more than that to put me out of commission." He gave her a thumbs-up with his good arm, making her smile softly. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Uzumaki-san?" Jin called out. "It's about time for the head nurse to make her rounds. You'll need to get out of here before she arrives."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Mitsuki-sensei!" he replied. "I'll be out in a second!" he turned back to Shiho. "Don't worry; I'll be back soon enough. Just got a big project I need to take care of first." Shiho nodded.

"It's fine," she replied. "I'm not going anywhere." She shyly looked away. "And um, thank you so much for saving me, Naruto-kun." The blond nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't mention it, Shiho-chan. Like I told you, you matter a lot. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Anyway, I'll see you later!" Naruto turned and left the room. Jin was waiting outside with her arms crossed. The expectant smirk on her face felt a little...disconcerting. "What?" he asked a bit defensively.

"Nothing!" Jin replied in a sing-song voice. She checked the clock on the wall. "Anyway, the head nurse has started to make her rounds. We need to hurry up and move." Naruto nodded and followed her towards the front of the hospital. Unfortunately, the two only made it halfway before they were stopped by a spectacled glare.

"Jin-san, why is this boy back here?" the nurse asked harshly. "I thought I told you Suzui-san wasn't to receive any visitors?" Seeing Jin's frantic expression, Naruto decided to step in, throwing up a convincingly pained face, as he cradled his sling a bit.

"It's my fault ma'am," he said quickly. "My arm suddenly started to hurt like crazy before I left, and this nurse was nice enough to take a look at it." The nurse's gaze shifted between the two for a couple seconds before nodding.

"Alright, but next time, make an official appointment. We don't have the luxury of allowing our staff to run around willy-nilly." She looked at Jin. "I'll overlook this since it was a legitimate issue." The nurse continued past the two down the hall. After her footsteps were out of earshot, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn, that was too close," he said. Jin nodded.

"Thanks for covering for me Uzumaki-san," she said gratefully.

"It was nothing. I owed you one for letting me see Shiho," the Uzumaki replied. Jin's eyes shifted to his arm.

"Still, would you like to have that looked at properly? I know you didn't want to be hospitalized for this, but I can still at least make sure everything's ok…" She trailed off. Naruto shook his head and flashed his foxy grin.

"It's alright, Mitsuki-sensei. Trust me; I'll be fine. I'll be sure to drop by to see Shiho again soon!" He turned around and walked towards the exit. With his left arm out of sight, he clenched his fist tightly. " _Just you wait, Kamoshida_. _I'm gonna avenge Shiho for sure._ "

* * *

 **Yes, I am including an extra Confidant storyline. I should make this clear that my goal is to have as many original storylines as possible. I'm not just going to give Naruto all of Akira's Confidants. Also, I should mention that next to none of these Confidants are going to be full length. Since I plan on doing a perfect run, that will take too long. Which is why I'm not going to fill in every day of the investigation. They won't be super short though, since that would diminish the true awesome chaos I have in store…which you'll see soon enough. Anyway, the next chapter's back in the Palace, but it probably won't be out the week after next since my classes are wrapping up. But I'll try my best to get you two chapters by Christmas to make up for it.**

 **Like always, please read and review, and PMs are always welcome!**

 **P.S. – Out of curiosity what are your opinions of honorifics? Do you think they add anything to the story?**


	15. April 21 - Bibliomania

**Yes! I've reached over 500 followers! I'm officially the most followed NarutoxPersona crossover on the sight! …Well, that's only out of 60, but it's a start. I appreciate your patience while I worked through my finals. To celebrate both Christmas and this milestone, I'm going to try releasing another chapter before New Years to achieve another milestone: 100k words. We'll see how that works though, stuff is beginning to pile up again at work again. Also, a big shout out to my friend and beta, MachFarcon, for helping with a couple things in this chapter. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Bibliomania**

 **Thursday, April 21, 20XX**

 **After School**

 **Classroom 2-D**

 **11 Days until Expulsion**

Naruto impatiently packed up his books and belongings into his bag. With only one arm to work with while in public, he was a bit slower to get ready, so he'd told Akira, Ann, and Morgana to go ahead meet up at their rooftop base. He tossed his pencils into the bag.

"Finally," he muttered. "I've been waiting to go back to that Palace and tear that asshole a new one." As a former self-titled "professional prankster," Naruto knew from painful experience the danger of continuing an infiltration while security was on high alert. In his early days, several pranks had failed because his impatience had led to his discovery. He winced as he recalled the thrashing one of his targets had given him with a broom. He'd quickly learned after that there was meaning to the phrase "discretion is the better part of valor."

Still, that didn't mean he had to like the wait. Naruto slung the bag over his shoulder, eager to meet up with the others. He quickly walked out of the classroom, ignoring the glances people sent his way. However, as he reached the stairs, he ran into someone coming up the steps. He quickly came to a stop. "Sorry about that," Naruto said quickly. His eyes widened as he found himself in front of the student council president, Makoto Niijima.

She stood about a head shorter than Naruto, though her mature presence seemed to make up the difference. Naruto had occasionally encountered the third-year since arriving at Shujin, and so far, he could only say her reputation as a model student with high standards was true. While she had been slightly suspicious of his strange transfer, she had soon decided there wasn't anything special about him and left him in peace. Makoto nodded towards Naruto politely. "Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san," the brunette said. She folded her arms over her black vest. "Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Just heading home Niijima-san," he replied. "Not much else I can do around here with my arm like this." He gestured to his bandaged arm. Makoto glanced down at the bandaged arm.

"Yes, that is unfortunate. How is your arm doing by the way Uzumaki-san?" she asked. "It must be hard for you to do things with only one arm." Naruto gave a noncommittal shrug.

"It's alright. It could have been a lot worse honestly. I honestly had a lucky break with those fertilizer bags." Makoto nodded.

"Yes, both you and Suzui-san were both very lucky you didn't hit the ground directly." Makoto crossed her arms. "However, that makes me wonder; why were you on the roof with Suzui-san in the first place?" Naruto's eyes widened a little. He quickly suppressed his shock and schooled his face.

"It was just a coincidence, Niijima-san. I saw her heading for the roof and was just curious." Internally, Naruto was a little nervous about the sudden inquisition.

" _Where did this come from?_ " he wondered. " _Why is Niijima-san so concerned about this?_ " Makoto nodded to his response.

"I see…" she replied. "So, were you aware that something was going on with Suzui-san Uzumaki-san? It was a little surprising to find you were involved in the incident." Makoto's almost red eyes stared deeply into Naruto's blue ones, searching for something. Her normally reserved exterior seemed to fade a little, replaced with a hint of something else. However, before Naruto could try and make up an excuse, a girl with a student council armband walked up to Makoto.

"Excuse me Niijima-buchou, but we'll be late to the council meeting if we don't go soon," the girl said. Makoto turned to the girl, her mature aura immediately back in place

"Thank you, Sakaki-san; I'll be there in a moment." The girl nodded and climbed up the stairs. Makoto turned back to Naruto. "Unfortunately, Uzumaki-san, we'll have to return to this conversation later. Please be safe going home; it wouldn't do if you got injured again." Makoto turned and continued climbing up the stairs, leaving a very confused Naruto.

" _That was a weird conversation,_ " he thought. " _Why did Niijima-san care so much about me knowing about Shiho-chan?_ " He'd never seen the student council president's normally stern exterior break in the six months he'd been attending Shujin. Naruto waited for a few minutes before climbing the stairs to the roof, just to make sure he didn't encounter her again.

Naruto arrived on the roof and saw Ann was lounging on one of the desks scattered about, while Akira was leaning against another one, reading something. Morgana was licking himself. The three looked up when he arrived. "What took you so long?" Morgana asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Sorry, got caught up with something." He looked around, seeing no sign of the blond delinquent. "Where the hell is Ryuji?" Ann sighed.

"He just sent us a text saying his mom needed help with something and he had to go straight home," she explained. Naruto pulled out his phone and saw the message she was talking about in the group chat. He frowned.

"We're down a member today, huh?" he said. The blond shrugged. "Well it's not like we can expect everyone to always be free to go into the Palace." He looked around at the others. "I think we still have enough people to at least do some reconnaissance of the next area," he said. "You guys up for it?" Akira closed his book.

"It's not like I have anything else to do right now," he said. "And any progress toward taking Kamoshida down is good." Morgana nodded.

"I agree. We definitely shouldn't waste any time if we can help it." Ann still looked apprehensive about the idea.

"I don't know; are we strong enough to take care of things ourselves?" she asked.

"With the four of us, we should still be able to fight against the stuff on the lower levels of the Palace," Morgana replied.

"Plus, it doesn't matter as long as we don't get caught!" Naruto assured her. "We just have to be careful, and we should be good to go." " _Plus, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves after that beat down I got from those twins,_ " he added mentally. The Uzumaki was fairly confident as long as they didn't meet another guard captain, he'd be able to take care of the others. Ann looked between everyone.

"Well, if you guys think we can do it…" she said. She broke into a grin and pumped her fist. "Alright then; let's get moving!"

* * *

 **Kamoshida's Palace**

The team managed to make it back to the safe room on the second floor without incident. Fortunately, there were no Shadows lurking on the chandeliers this time. Naruto peered around the corner. "Alright, no Shadows in sight," he said. "Let's get a move on while the going is good." The group of thieves continued down a winding hallway before arriving at a massive room. Rows of long dining tables lay in the center with elegant arrangements on them.

"Another banquet hall?" Ann murmured. "Didn't we already come across one of these?"

"It would make sense if Kamoshida has multiple places to feed his hunger," Akira replied. "Regardless, we just need to keep on moving." They managed to make it through the dining area while avoiding the patrolling guards into a wine storage space, where several shelves lined with barrels upon barrels of various brews. The pungent smell wafting from the barrels made Naruto's nose wrinkle. Morgana scrunched his face up and held a paw over his face where his nose would be.

"Man, that stuff must be strong! Why would he bother to have so much?" the feline asked.

"Because he can," Naruto replied grimly. They maneuvered through the shelves until they found their way blocked by a wooden double door. Naruto scowled at the twin steel bolts barring their passage. " _Damn it, and there's no keyhole to pick either._ "

" **What did you expect?** " Kurama cut in. " **That asshole's not going to let you guys keep waltzing through his castle.** " The clanking of a guard's footsteps grew steadily louder. The others glanced uneasily at each other.

"What do we do?" Ann whispered frantically. "They're going to spot us if we don't move soon!" Akira looked a little apprehensive as well, though his mask seemed to hide it better. Morgana puffed up his chest.

"Don't worry; if things get dicey, I'll protect you, Panther!" He tried to reassure the cat-masked girl. Naruto scanned the wine storage area carefully, looking for an escape route. He spotted a small ventilation shaft in the wall. Using a lone barrel next to one of the shelves as a stepping point, he leaped on top of the shelf.

"Hey, I found something! Get up here!" He motioned urgently to the others, who quickly followed suit. From the vantage point, Naruto could see the dull gleam of the guard's armor as he rounded the corner and headed to the shelf they were standing on. He pointed towards the ventilation shaft. "We can go in there!" he whispered. "Let's move!" Akira and Morgana nodded and hopped across the rows of shelves to the opening, with the small feline diving in first. Ann eyed the narrow tunnel hesitantly.

"It seems a little…tight," she said. Akira turned back to look at the girl.

"Then would you rather deal with the Shadows?" he asked flatly before kneeling and entering the tunnel. Ann grimaced and hopped over the shelves to the entrance, with Naruto following close behind. By now, the guard had reached the locked door.

"Da **mn** , **L** o **rd** Ka **m** o **s** h **i** d **a's** **bee** n **d** r **i** vi **n** g **u** s **h** a **r** d t **o** **s** t **ay** **o** n **t** h **e** al **e** rt f **o** r **t** ho **se** **i** ntr **ud** e **r** s," Naruto heard it say. " **He'** s **b** ee **n** f **ur** io **us** ev **e** r **s** i **n** c **e** **th** ey es **ca** ped **l** a **s** t t **im** e." As Ann tried to wriggle her way into the ventilation, her hips seemed to get stuck in the opening. Naruto watched the girl try and shimmy her way past, the latex stretching against her posterior.

" **Now that's a sight I wouldn't mind staring at for a while,** " Kurama said giggling perversely. " **That toad hermit sensei of yours would definitely appreciate the view.** "

" _Shut it, you perverted fox!_ " Naruto replied, though there was a small part of him that agreed with the biju's statement. However, during Ann's struggle to fit through, her foot thumped hard against the shelf, in an attempt to find some leverage. The guard stopped and looked around.

"Wai **t,** **w** h **at** wa **s** **th** at **?** " it asked. It began to wander toward the ventilation shaft.

"Shit!" Naruto quickly knelt and dove at the opening, pushing the rest of Ann through and then scrambling to get in himself. His cheek brushed against the smooth latex of the girl's outfit.

"Hey, watch it!" he heard Ann hiss.

"Sorry, the guards heard you entering," he replied. "Just keep moving!" he whispered back Eventually they managed to crawl through the shaft to the end, which exited an empty room. Naruto hopped down from the shelf into the room with the others. Ann smacked him in his arm none too lightly, blushing furiously behind the mask.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his arm. "I guess that was fair enough for what happened. Though it wasn't like I had much of a choice." Ann glared at him but didn't say anything more. Naruto heard the fox sigh in his head.

" _ **Damn idiot,**_ " Kurama thought to himself. After taking a moment to compose themselves after the narrow getaway, the group ventured out of the room to find themselves on the other side of the locked door.

"Good; now we can continue on," Morgana said. "Let's stay alert; we should probably expect there to be more barriers and obstacles moving forward." The others nodded firmly. They resumed their infiltration and quickly found another spiral staircase ascending upwards, though fortunately, this one was in much better condition than the last. They got off on the third floor. As they entered the hallway, Naruto smirked as he saw one of the doors ripple.

"Bingo, another safe room," he said. "Let's take a quick breather." The group stepped into the room.

"Ahhhh." Ann let out a deep sigh, collapsing into a chair. "I'm glad we can catch a small break." Morgana nodded.

"We still have quite a bit more of the Palace left to explore, though." Akira pulled out the map from his vest and placed on the table in the center. He studied the crinkled parchment.

"It looks like we're about to enter some sort of library section." Naruto groaned and facepalmed.

"Great, a massive bunch of books; that's just what I wanted to see. Why the hell would he even have a library? He's a P.E. teacher, for cryin' out loud!"

"Who knows, Shinobi," Morgana said shrugging. "Cognitions are formed by how the user sees and interprets things, so maybe he has a secret love of books or something." He hopped onto the table and began looking over the map as well. "We're approaching the end of what this map shows," he commented. "It would be great if we could find another map with the rest of the castle. It'll probably show us where the Treasure is." Ann got up and joined Akira and Morgana in looking over the map.

"Hey, do you think it could be in the library area?" she asked. The others looked at her in surprise. "I mean, the best place to hide something like that would be in a place where lots of other documents are stored," she added. Akira nodded.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," he agreed, "especially if he wanted to hide it. It would make sense to put it in a place where it's likely to be overlooked." Morgan beamed at Ann.

"Great idea Panther!" he said. "You've got both brains and beauty!" Ann grinned at the compliment, her cheeks glowing under her mask. Naruto sighed. He was never a fan of libraries.

"Fine, fine," he said reluctantly. "I guess that's a good a plan as any." The group left the safe room and continued down the corridor and deeper into the library. The décor of the Palace shifted as more and more lamps were placed along the walls. They spotted a small alcove with a bookshelf at the end.

"Might as well check it out," Morgana said. "We don't have any leads on where the map could be." The group looked at the tall shelf lined with rows of books. Naruto scanned the titles on their spines.

"These titles are freaking weird," he said. " _The Sleepy Kawakami_? _The Windbag Ushimaru_?"

"Aren't those the names of the teachers?" Ann said. "I guess this is just what he thinks of them." After several minutes of fruitless searching through the books, Naruto sighed.

"I get the feeling it's not in here," he said shutting the book he was checking. He tossed it onto the shelf. "I doubt Kamoshida's even been in this area. This is probably the outskirts of the library." Morgana nodded.

"I suppose you're right Shinobi. Ok then, let's head in deeper." Naruto glanced toward Akira, who was staring intensely at a particular tome.

"Something interesting about that book, Joker?" he asked. The white-masked teen turned to Naruto and nodded.

"I'm not sure why, but I've got a feeling it's important," he admitted. He showed Naruto the cover.

" _The Queen Book_ ," he read. "Sounds like something the great King Kamoshida would have in his library alright." Akira tucked the book into his coat.

"I think I'm going to keep it for now," he said. "It just might come in handy." Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you then." Morgana scowled.

"Are you two done already?" he asked impatiently. We need to keep moving."

"Don't get your scarf twisted Mona," Naruto replied. "We're coming." The group continued traveling through the corridors. The group spent an hour exploring the outlying alcoves and side rooms. However, there was no trace of a map hidden within the bookshelves. However, Akira picked up a couple more books, _The Slave Book_ and _The King Book_. After exploring the last alcove, Naruto sighed.

"Damn it; looks like the main library is the only place left to explore." Akira pulled out the map again and put it on the table in the alcove.

"It looks like it's just down the hall from there," he said.

"Then let's go!" Ann said. "We've gotta uncover that asshole's Treasure." Naruto's ears picked up on distorted voices.

"Hold on a second," he told the others. "Let me check ahead." He silently moved ahead to an open area filled with several tables and chairs. He peered around the corner and found two guards standing in front of a double door.

"M **an** , t **his** is **s** o **bo** ri **ng** ," he heard one of them say. "W **h** y do **es** **Lor** d **Kam** os **hi** d **a** **n** e **ed** **t** hi **s** l **ib** ra **r** y **g** ua **r** d **ed**?"

"B **e** at **s** **m** e. **I** t **hi** nk **he** **b** e **lie** v **es** **t** h **o** s **e** **i** nt **r** ud **e** rs a **re** **g** oi **n** g t **o** **t** ry a **n** d **br** e **ak** **i** n **,** " the other one replied. "B **ut** **do** y **o** u re **a** l **ly** **w** an **t** t **o** d **ef** y th **e** **L** o **rd?** "

" **G** o **o** d **po** in **t** ," the other one agreed. " **P** lu **s** , Lo **rd** K **amo** s **hid** a di **d** **sa** y if **w** e ca **p** t **u** re **d** **th** e i **n** tr **ud** e **rs** , w **e** **c** o **u** l **d** g **et** a **t** **t** he g **ir** l **w** it **h** **t** h **e** m." The guards chuckled perversely. Naruto sighed.

" _And this day keeps getting better_ ," he thought sourly. Naruto left them and went back to the others.

"Well? What did you find, Shinobi?" Morgana asked impatiently. Naruto crossed his arms.

"So, the good news is there is almost definitely something in the library Kamoshida doesn't want us to see. The bad news is, he's posted guards in front of it, and they're not moving around for us to get past them." Morgana frowned.

"That could be a problem," the small feline said. "If we try and fight them in the open, they'll alert the other guards. We don't have the manpower to take all of them."

"Should we stop here, then?" Ann asked. "We could always come back with Skull." Morgana shook his head.

"No, even with Skull, we still would probably get overwhelmed. As we are right now, we're just not strong enough fight five of them at the same time." Akira crossed his arms.

"We need to lure them away somehow," he said. "If we could get them in here, we could possibly defeat them before anyone notices."

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Ann asked. "If they see us, then they'll just alert everyone else anyway." As the others continued discussing a possible plan, Kurama spoke up.

" **Hey brat; why don't you try using the Henge to trick those guards?** " he said. " **The tree-walking worked well enough, so it stands to reason a jutsu could work here as well.** " Naruto shrugged.

" _I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out,_ " he admitted. The Uzumaki put his hands into a ram seal. " _The best way would probably be to go as a guard captain._ " He pictured the golden knights he'd previously encountered in his mind. Morgana noticed Naruto's strange pose and stopped talking.

"What's up, Shinobi?" he asked. The others turned to look at him as well. Naruto gathered up the chakra.

"I'm trying something," he replied. "Henge no Jutsu!" The blond felt a strange ripple wash over his body as his own image distorted. He felt his body grow and shift in an instant as his form changed into a golden knight. The others' eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?" Ann asked in shock.

" **W** el **l** , t **h** i **s** fe **e** ls w **e** ir **d**." Naruto's voice came out distorted in a similar fashion to the Shadows. He looked at the others. " **It** 's **st** i **l** l **me,** yo **u** **g** u **y** s **.** I **t'** s **j** u **s** t an **oth** e **r** **ab** il **i** t **y** f **ro** m **my** **Pe** r **so** n **a**." He checked out his golden armor. "S **o,** t **hi** n **k** I c **ou** l **d** pa **ss a** s **o** ne o **f** **th** e gu **ard** **cap** t **ai** ns **?** " The others nodded silently. Though Naruto couldn't feel his face moving due to the guard's mask, he was smirking internally. " **G** ood **.** I **'** m **go** in **g** **t** o lu **re** **th** es **e** g **uy** s **ba** ck h **e** r **e**. **Y** ou **g** uys **g** o **h** i **de** **in** t **he** co **r** ri **do** r. **Wh** en **w** e c **o** me **i** n **,** **r** us **h** **beh** in **d** us and **at** ta **ck. G** ot **it**?" Akira nodded, though he didn't look entirely convinced.

"Are you sure you'll be able to pull it off, Shinobi?" he asked. Naruto thumped his chest, causing his armor to clank.

" **I** ' **l** l be **fi** n **e**. N **ow** g **et** **r** e **ad** y **.** " The others nodded and headed out into the hall. Naruto lumbered in the other direction towards the other guards. He could feel his chakra slowly depleting. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to notice at least. " _Looks like jutsu in general drain a lot more chakra than normal in this world,_ " he realized.

" **Better hold off on using any others until we get a better handle on things then,** " Kurama advised. Naruto silently agreed. It definitely wouldn't do if he used the Kage Bunshin and almost killed himself. When the two guards saw Naruto approach in his disguise, they quickly snapped to attention.

" **Sir**! **N** o int **r** ud **er** s **i** n **sigh** t **!** " one of them reported swiftly.

" **Goo** d." Naruto mimicked the gruff tone of the guard captain he'd met with Ann. "L **or** d K **a** m **o** sh **ida** h **a** s a n **ew** a **s** si **gnme** nt f **o** r **yo** u **.** T **he** **int** r **ud** er **s** h **a** v **e** b **ee** n **sp** ott **ed** **arou** nd **h** e **r** e **l** oo **k** i **ng** f **or** **s** o **m** e **t** hin **g** i **n on** e o **f th** e ro **o** m **s,** so **yo** u t **wo a** re **be** ing **m** o **ve** d **t** o a **ne** w p **o** s **t** **to** **int** e **r** c **ept** t **he** m. **W** e m **u** s **t** c **aptu** re **the** **in** t **r** u **der** s **at** a **l** l **co** s **ts**!" Both guards saluted.

"Y **e** s **si** r!" they said in unison. Inwardly Naruto smirked.

" _Good, they've bought it,_ " he thought smugly. " **Fo** ll **ow** **m** e **.** "Naruto walked towards the ambush site with the two guards trailing behind him. He entered the small room and turned to face the guards. Naruto smirked and dispelled the Henge, revealing his true form. "Sorry guys, but we need you out of the picture!" Right on cue, Akira and Morgana raced in and jumped onto the stunned guards' backs, yanking off their masks. Ann shut the doors behind them and locked them, trapping the guards behind them.

The guards melted in the inky darkness and arose as four Shadows, consisting of dual pairs of two new creatures. Naruto observed the two floating green horses, around the size of the Bicorn. However, they only possessed the front half of their body. Their manes and their back halves consisted of a writhing dark-emerald mass of vine-like ethereal hairs. They glared at the thieves through their small red eyes. Naruto's eyes moved to the other set, a pair of blue imp-like creatures. They hovered in the air, hiding in bronze pots with a six-sided star emblem on the front. Naruto grinned; neither of them looked like they'd be too much of an issue. "Alright, let's get this party started! Kurama, Tail Rampage!" The nine-tailed biju appeared behind Naruto and grinned savagely.

" **Alright; one massacre, coming up!** " Kurama raised his tails and speared them at the Shadows. The potted imps and one of the horses took a couple hits, but the remaining horse managed to evade getting pierced by the tails. Naruto noticed the tails seemed to glance off the pots, causing little damage to the imps. " _So those pot imps have a high defense,_ " he noted. The others quickly followed up with their own attacks.

"Alright Carmen, Agi!"

"Zorro, Garu!"

"Incubus, Eiha!" The slew of projectiles flew towards the group. Morgana's wind wave hit one of the floating potted imps, somehow causing it to fly from its pot and smash into the wall, where it faded away. Ann's fireball and Akira's dark blast slammed into the injured horse. With a pitiful neigh, the Shadow disbursed as well.

"Alright! We've already taken down half of them!" Ann said grinning. "Let's keep this up and take the other ones down!" Naruto saw the remaining Shadows regroup and glare at the thieves.

" **We'** ll te **ach** y **o** u t **o** **f** o **o** l **u** s, i **ntr** u **d** er **s!** " the potted imp sneered. " **Ra** ku **kaj** a **!** " A blue aura enveloped the floating creature's frame. The dull burnish of the pot seemed to now gleam with a metallic sheen. Meanwhile, the green half-horse let out a high-pitched whine which seemed to echo around the chamber. Out of nowhere, another floating horse, identical to the first, appeared, glaring at the intruders. Naruto sighed.

"You had to jinx it, Panther," he muttered. He looked at the others. "I'll try and take this jar demon down; the rest of you focus on the horses." He pulled out a couple shuriken. "Let's see how projectile weapons work." Naruto launched the ninja stars at the potted imp. However, the potted imp sneered and just ducked into his pot. The shuriken bounced off the container with a clang and a spark, ricocheting into the bookshelf. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Alright, so that didn't work; let's try something else." He pulled out his kunai and rushed at the bobbing pot. He executed a vicious cross-slash, only to find the blades barely nicked the material. Naruto leaped back. " _What the hell is going on?_ " he wondered. " _I knew they had a tough defense, but I didn't think it would be this hard?_ "

" **I think there's something else in play,** **Naruto,** " Kurama said. " **It definitely wasn't this tough when I hit it before.** " Suddenly the blue imp popped out of the jar again, wearing a malicious grin.

"No **t** **so** ea **s** y t **o** g **et** **t** h **r** ou **g** h **my** **d** ef **ens** e **w** h **en** I **'** m **pr** e **p** ar **ed** i **s** **i** t?" it sneered. "No **w** **tr** y **t** hi **s** **o** n f **or** s **i** ze **!** **Zi** o!" The imp opened its mouth and spat a ball of crackling electricity at Naruto. Thinking fast, he kicked a nearby chair at the charged blast. The electric blast shattered the wooden seat as it collided with it. Naruto shielded himself from the splinters flung his way.

"Damn it, that was too close," he muttered.

" **Naruto,** " Kurama cut in. " **I'm pretty sure that spell or whatever the Shadow said earlier raised its defensive capabilities.** " The Uzumaki's eyes narrowed.

"Well that explains a lot," he grumbled. "Of course, the already tough Shadow has a way to make it even harder to kill."

" **Focus, brat!** " Kurama yelled. " **We've got to soften it up first before we can take it out.** " Naruto frowned.

"Great idea Kurama," he replied. "But the only thing we've got that could do that is the glare, and we can't follow that up in time before he recovers."

Suddenly, a small black and white blur flew across the room towards the blond. Naruto managed to catch it before it slammed into the wall. He looked down at Morgana.

"You OK pal?" he asked. The feline looked up gratefully at the ninja.

"Thanks for the save, Shinobi!" he said.

"No problem, Mona," Naruto replied. "I take it things aren't going so hot on your guys end?" The feline shook his head and scowled.

"We defeated the first Shadow, but then the new one just summoned another horse to take its place. We don't have enough firepower to take all of them out before they summon another one." The two quickly jumped to the side to avoid another electric blast.

"I'm not having an easy time either," Naruto replied. "It raised its defense and is tanking everything I throw at it. I've got a move to counter its buff and weaken it, but only for a moment. I'll need you to follow up with your wind attack, got it?" Morgana nodded.

"I'm on it, Shinobi!" Naruto smirked.

"Alright then; let's move!" The two turned to face the pale blue imp who cackled.

" **Y** o **u** **thi** nk **yo** u **c** a **n** **pi** e **rce** **my** **de** f **en** s **e?** **G** o ahe **ad** an **d** **t** ry **!** " he said condescendingly. Naruto stepped forward.

"Alright Kurama, time to try out one of our new moves. Killing Restraint Glare!" A massive ethereal head of the Kyuubi appeared around Naruto's body. His vulpine eyes narrowed in on the floating imp, glowing with a sinister aura. For a moment, the Shadow froze in place, the blue aura around him instantly vanishing. The color drained from imp's face as a vision of it being smashed underneath a massive furry paw slammed its mind.

" **W** -W **-** W **ha** t t **h** e **h-** h **el** l **?!** " It stammered. "W **hat** **t** he **f** u **ck** a **re** **y** o **u!** " Morgana's eyes widened at the sight. From within his Persona, Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Mona, hit it now!" he shouted. Morgana snapped out of his surprise.

"A-Alright. Zorro, Garu!" The rapier-wielding Persona appeared and slashed at the air, sending a wave of air at the Shadow before it could recover. The wave shattered the bronze jar, causing the imp to perish. Naruto released the skill, taking a couple breaths.

" _Damn_ , _that was still a trip,_ " he thought. " _It's not easy being the conduit for that jutsu._ "

" **I'm still just surprised we actually took a page out of that damn snake's book,** " Kurama said. Morgana walked up to Naruto, looking amazed.

"What kind of skill was that?" he asked. "I've never seen one like that!" Naruto held up his hand.

"Let's talk later; we've still gotta help the others," he said. Morgana nodded. The two looked over just to see Ann and Akira manage to defeat one of the horses. The remaining horse raised its head, no doubt to summon up another replacement. Ann's face drooped.

"Not again!" she said. "I'm getting sick of fighting these things!" Akira looked just as worn out. Naruto dashed over to the horse and jumped onto its back. He clamped his arms around the monster's muzzle, preventing it from calling for its kin. The horse began bucking around trying to rid itself of its unwanted passenger.

"Not this time, you marshy looking pony!" he said gritting his teeth. The beast's skin felt unusually slimy. "Alright guys, let him have it before he throws me off!" Everyone nodded and rushed at the beast with their weapons. After several attacks, it finally could take no more and dispersed into black embers. Naruto landed on the ground in a crouch. "Whew, that was far tougher than I thought it would be," he said. The others nodded wearily. Morgana walked up to Naruto.

"So, what was that skill you used on that Shadow, Shinobi?" he asked curiously. "I didn't know a Persona could be used like that." Akira arched an eyebrow.

"What happened over there? Ann and I were too busy trying to deal with the Shadows to see it." Morgana turned to Akira.

"Shinobi basically brought out a giant version of his Persona's head, which terrified the Shadow."

"It's kind of a unique skill I'm trying to create," Naruto explained. "I use my Persona to project a vision onto the Shadow of their death, canceling out any buffs they might have and leaving them vulnerable. I figured since Shadows seemed to be heavily affected by mind stuff, it could be effective. However, it's not complete yet, so I can't follow up with my own attack before they recover." The others all looked impressed. Morgana's eyes sparkled in awe.

"Still, that's incredible Shinobi! I thought Joker's ability to hold multiple Persona was amazing, but you keep showing new tricks all the time as well! I've never heard of a Persona user making his own skills!" Naruto shrugged.

"Well, technically, you don't know any other Persona users besides us, so it's hard to say whether it's weird or not." He stood up. "Anyway, we'd better get into the library quickly. We don't know if any of the guards might have heard the racket." The others nodded. Opening the door, they quickly made their way down the hall to the library. Fortunately, the other guards didn't seem to have heard the fight. They piled in. Naruto and the others looked around at the massive bookshelves with books piled to the ceiling. Naruto groaned aloud. "Yay, a crap ton of books to search through." Kurama was laughing up a storm.

" **Damn brat,** " Kurama said between laughs. **"It could be worse. At least this only ranks 8** **th** **on your worst nightmares!** " Morgana looked around.

"Relax Shinobi," he said. "This is a library in a castle. There's bound to be some hidden mechanism somewhere in here. That's probably where Kamoshida would keep the map anyway. Let's split up and look around." The group split and began combing the library for something. Ann wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, why would anyone keep such musty books?" she said. Naruto shrugged as he scanned the titles of the bookshelves.

"Don't ask me. I'm still trying to figure out what's up with these titles. _Shiho Suzui, the Quiet Beauty_? _Ann Takamaki: the Charmdoll_?" Naruto checked the rest of the titles and found more female students. His eyes narrowed as he came across a conspicuously empty space. "Wait a second…Hey, Akira; come here, will ya?" The curly-haired teen walked over to Naruto.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I think I found out where that _Queen Book_ of yours came from." Naruto pointed to the row of books and the empty space. Akira glanced over the titles as well. He looked up at Naruto and smirked.

"Good call, Shinobi," he said, sliding the book into the slot. "I bet we'll probably find spaces for the other two books I picked up around here as well." Naruto nodded and began looking for the next space. Once again, there was no way he didn't notice how impossibly insane the odds were of Akira just happening to notice those three particular books among the myriad of others in the library. Still, he was willing to trust Akira for the time being; he hadn't given him any reason not to.

The group quickly located the slots for _The Slave Book_ and _The King Book_. The moment the last book was placed, a low rumbling could be heard as part of the back wall slid back and began moving out of the way, revealing a hidden alcove.

"Bingo!" Naruto said smugly. "And Kamoshida's secrets are now wide open!" The smirk on his face though immediately fell away when they approached the revealed area. On the far back wall, dozens upon dozens of pictures were tacked haphazardly. Each one depicted a different shot of Shiho. Some revealing disturbing images which should never have existed. Naruto clenched his fists so tightly his nails punctured his palms. "Damn it!" He rammed his fist into the side of the bookshelf, causing a number of books to topple to the ground. He ignored the pain in his hand. "I am going to tear that asshole a new one!" he growled. The others looked equally grim. Akira looked at Ann, who was biting her lip as she stared at the pictures.

"Are you going to be OK, Panther?" he asked. She gave a curt nod.

"Honestly, this just makes me even more determined to put that bastard in his place," she said resolutely. "I'll make sure I avenge Shiho-chan for sure." Morgana agreed.

"And I'm sure the rest of us will be right there with you, Panther," he said solemnly. "As bad as this may look though, we do need to look around. He would have this elaborate set-up for nothing." Naruto spotted something glinting on a shelf and walked over. He picked up a circular medal and held it up.

"Who wants to bet we're probably going to need this to move on?" he asked.

"Good call, Shinobi," Akira agreed. He picked up the parchment the medallion had been resting on. "Sure enough, we found another map as well." Morgana hopped on his shoulder and checked it out.

"Looks like it shows the rest of the castle. Our map is complete!" He pointed to an oddly-shaped building on the map. "The Treasure is most likely right here. It looks like we're about halfway there." The team quickly headed out of the library. A barred door with a ram's head next to it stood on the opposite wall. Naruto saw the round indent underneath the ram's head. "So, this must be where that medal goes." He fit the medal into the slot, causing the chain in the ram's mouth to lower. "Alright, that's more like it." He gave the chain a quick tug, resulting in the bars lowering in front of the door. The group entered the door and descended a flight of stairs. Morgana grinned as he spotted a rippling door.

"At last another safe room!" They all happily piled into the room. "Whew, that was a pretty good exploration," the feline said hopping on the table.

"Why stop now?" Ann said. "Can't we keep going a little farther?" Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Panther," he said. "But after the fight we just had, we should only expect them to get even harder. We're going to want a full man team from here on out. We'll need all the manpower we can get."

"We did make it much farther then we'd anticipated, not to mention we found the other half of the map," Akira pointed out. "I think we can take a break for a bit."

"We're going to need it," Morgana said. "After this, we won't be able to have any breaks; we'll be in the heart of Kamoshida's castle." Akira's eyebrows rose at the word as he sent a glance to Naruto.

"Speaking of breaks," he said. "Dr. Takemi came by the café last night, wondering why you haven't shown up for that check-up." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down at his completely unbroken arm.

" **Looks like your luck finally ran out, brat,** " Kurama said chuckling. Naruto groaned.

"Oh, fuck me."

" **Sorry, but you're not my type.** "

"Sorry, but you're not my type." Akira and Kurama replied simultaneously. Naruto groaned again and slammed his head against the table.

" _Great, now I have two wisecrackers around me._ "

* * *

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #7

Name: Floating Imp in a Jar (Agathion)

Description: A small pale blue demon stuck inside a metal jar. Has yellow eyes, and likes to hide inside its jar from attacks.

Attacks: It has this really annoying tendency to buff both itself and the other Shadows fighting with it with a defense boost, which makes damaging it even more of a pain than it already is with that jar's damn durability. Other than that, it likes upchucking blasts of electricity which can be annoying as hell if you get hit with them and get stunned.

How to beat: Forget about firing any guns or shuriken at it for starters. You're going to want to take them out before they can cast Rakukaja. If they do manage to get it out on themselves though, your best option is to hammer them with Wind skills. I'd love to see them try tanking a Rasenshuriken. THEN WE'D SEE WHO'S LAUGHING!

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #8

Name: Whiny Floating Half-Horses (Kelpie)

Description: Swampy green horse-like creatures with only the front half of their body. The back half just looks like a mess of vines like what you might find in the Forest of Death.

Attacks: So, these guys apparently like to launch Garu at will. If they feel like they can't take you down though, they'll just call up another fresh horse just like them from thin air to help out. Hey, I thought I was the guy who summoned exact duplicates to fight. These asshole half-horses stole my shtick!

How to beat: A good rule of thumb is to try and clamp their muzzles shut. If they can't call out, they can't copy my move. A good Electric skill can shut them up fairly well since their skin seems to be pretty slimy.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter is done! Like I said, I'm going to try my hardest to get to 100k. Before the years out. I'm also going to be releasing a new story shortly, a pure Naruto story called Master of the Spiral. Don't worry, this story isn't slowing down yet. That one will have probably sporadic releases until I manage to get a decent way into the story. Please give that story some love when it comes out!**

 **Now as a small bonus feature, since I am introducing some new skills, I figure I should give you guys the run down on them. So here is the rough game equivalent of the new skills I used.**

Tail Rampage: Unlike the regular Rampage skill, this one always has 9 Miniscule attacks, which are split evenly among the surrounding Shadows.

Killing Restraint Glare: Focuses Kurama's immense killing intent into a death glare which negates any stat buff on one enemy and inflicts a vision which then temporarily lowers their Defense and Evasion, but only for one turn.

 **So not too powerful…yet. I'm not going to say these are the only unique skills on the table for Kurama. You'll all just have to wait and see what happens next.**

 **As always, read and review, and PM's are always welcome!**

 **And have a Merry Christmas with you and your kin.**


	16. April 22 - The Mad Doctor's Theory

**Hello everyone, Happy 2018! I apologize for the long delay and the short chapter. Unfortunately two days after I released the last chapter, my grandfather passed away. He was a really big influence on my life, so I was pretty off kilter during the last two weeks leading up to the funeral on Saturday. So I wasn't able to get you guys that extra chapter. I'm sorry about that.**

 **For those who were on the lookout for Master of the Spiral, that's been put on hold a little bit longer until closer to the end of the month, I'm just touching up a few things and preparing for what's probably going to be just as long as this story will be. It'll be worth the wait though.**

 **I should mention I've revamped the prologue, partially because of an assignment last semester, and partially because of this chapter. I encourage you to check it out before reading it. Nothing too major has changed, but I think it's a lot better. Big shout out to MachFarcon as always for his help as a beta. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **The Mad Doctor's Theory**

 **Friday, April 22, 20XX**

 **10 Days until Expulsion**

 **Yongen-Jaya**

Naruto stood in front of the small enclosure, scowling at the entrance to Dr. Takemi's clinic as if he could will it to vanish. "Come on, Naruto; you've been putting this off for far too long," he said. "You just have to go in and make sure she doesn't realize anything's not broken, that's all." Before he could open the door, a middle-aged man with spectacles in a grey suit came bursting out. His face was contorted in anger.

"Refuse me, will you?" he muttered. "I'll show that stuck-up bitch." He brushed past Naruto without a word, pushing him to the side. The blond stumbled back for a bit.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled back angrily. The man turned around and sneered.

"Why should I pay attention to a brat like you?" he replied. He noticed Naruto's bandaged arm hanging in its sling. "Are you going to see that quack?" he asked rudely. "Don't bother; she'll only make things worse." Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at the stranger.

"Like you could do any better than Takemi-sensei can," he replied hotly. The man smirked and shifted his glasses in a way that reminded Naruto all too much of that bastard Kabuto.

"Ignorant brat; I'll have you know I'm one of the head doctors at the Kameda Kyobashi Clinic," he proclaimed proudly. "My medical expertise and background is far superior to her. Not that I'd expect someone like you to understand such a thing."

"Yeah, yeah, talk is cheap." Naruto waved him off with his good hand. "If you're such a hotshot doctor, why the hell are you coming to visit her?" The man's cheeks flushed a little as he sent the blond a dark glare.

"Hmph. I don't have time to deal with such an ignorant child. Go ahead and visit that sham of a doctor. Her clinic's probably not going to be open for much longer anyway." The man turned and stiffly strode away. Naruto watched him go with a scowl.

" _What was that all about?_ " he wondered. The blond shrugged after a bit. It wasn't his problem anyway. He looked back at the clinic's entrance and sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with." He walked up to the clinic and opened the door. Takemi was slumped over at the window counter, looking exhausted. Her eyes were scanning down at a clipboard. At the sound of the bell, the punk-rock doctor gave out a large, unsatisfied sigh.

"Welcome to the Takemi Clinic. Unfortunately I'm not seeing any patients at this moment. Please set up an appointment for another day." Naruto notched an eyebrow.

"Wow doc; sounds like you've had a rough day. Should I come back later?" he asked teasingly. Takemi looked up from her position. Her half-lidded eyes opened wider as she surveyed the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Oh, it's you Uzumaki-san." She straightened up and crossed her arms. "You've finally come around. I was starting to think I would have to go to Iwai-san's place to give you your check-up." Naruto snorted. He knew she was probably being serious too. The young doctor smirked at him. "Well, better late than never, I guess. You'd better not have done any more stupid stunts to mess up your body further." Naruto inwardly sweatdropped.

" _I wonder how she'd react if she knew I was secretly fighting evil monsters on a regular basis,_ " he thought. He gave her a thumb's up with his good hand and flashed a foxy grin. "Nope; doing just fine, doc," Naruto replied quickly. "I've just been taking it easy. Everything's been mending just fine. Since you seem to be occupied, I guess we should just postpone this check-up." He quickly began turning around to head out the door.

"Not so fast, Uzumaki-san," Takemi called out. Naruto stopped and looked back. Takemi's smirk grew wider. "Nice try, but you're not getting away from me that easily. I will make the time to look you over today." The doctor stood up from her chair. "Go ahead and meet me in the examination room." She shut the counter window and left. Naruto sighed.

" _Well, that certainly failed._ " He trudged into the exam room, where Takemi waited in her rolling chair. She was jotting down a few things in a notebook as he entered.

"Go ahead and sit down on the bed Uzumaki-san," she said. Naruto nodded and plopped down. Takemi raised an eyebrow at the rough action. "You should be more careful with your injuries. If you jostle your fractures too much, it will just undo all the healing that's taken place in the last week." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah; thanks, doc," he said. He quickly faked a small wince. Takemi looked at him for a moment before jotting something else down in her notebook. Her jewelry jingled as she stood up.

"Alright, let's begin. First, I'm going to examine your arm to make sure the fracture is mending properly." Takemi grabbed the pillow at the head of the bed and placed it on Naruto's lap. She gently rested his "injured" arm on the pillow and proceeded to unsnap the sling from around his neck. Takemi glanced at the bandages wrapped around his left arm. "Your bandages look surprising clean," she noted.

"Yeah, I just changed them this morning," Naruto replied. Takemi notched both eyebrows this time.

"Really? You managed this by yourself Uzumaki-san?" she asked. "These are wrapped far more firmly than I would expect for someone with only one hand to work with." Naruto mentally cursed his trip up.

"I mean my boss had to help me out," he quickly added. Takemi stared at him again for a few seconds.

"I see," she finally said. "Anyway, I need to remove the bandages to see how things have been healing." Naruto did his best not to seem overly nervous as Takemi began carefully unraveling the strips of fabric from his arm. The doctor's eyes widened upon seeing the healthy and unblemished skin underneath. "The moderate hematoma caused by the fracture and the fall has completely vanished," she murmured. "That's…quite amazing actually. I expected to see some lingering blue and possibly a couple golden splotches as your body healed the bruises." Naruto felt a bit of sweat roll down his forehead.

"Of course, doc! You know me. A little bruising can't keep me down for long." Takemi looked at Naruto's face and rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, considering how quickly you healed when I treated you at Iwai-san's place." Takemi moved to the desk to write a few more things down. Naruto thought back to his first encounters with the punk rock doctor. In her rage, Kaguya had launched a barrage of attacks at Naruto before she'd ejected him from his home dimension, which had only half-healed when he found himself in this strange dimension. Iwai had hired Takemi to look over Naruto due to his adamant refusal to go to a hospital due to her discrete and reclusive nature. The blond recalled one of her check-ups.

* * *

 _October 24, 20XX_

 _Naruto lay on Iwai's couch in a T-shirt and shorts, covered in various bandages. His left foot lay in a splint. He was scrolling through various websites on a tablet. He'd been learning as much as he could about this new world he found himself in, hoping to find something that could point him back to his own world. "Dang, Konoha's technology is like an absolute dump compared to this place," he muttered. He wondered if he could bring some of this stuff back with him. He heard a thump on the wall._

" _Hey brat," Iwai called out, "That doctor's here to check up on you." Naruto sighed and put down the tablet._

" _I hear ya, old man," he called back. Naruto watched as Takemi appeared in the doorway, carrying her medical kit._

" _Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san," she said._

" _Hey doc," Naruto said. He scratched the bandages on his arms. "Can I take off these bandages already? They're itching like crazy." Takemi shook her head._

" _I've already told you Uzumaki -san, you need to allow those injuries time to heal. And please stop scratching them and agitating the recovery process!" Naruto pouted a little._

" _Fine, fine, I'll leave them alone." he said. Takemi sighed and unzipped her kit._

" _I hope you appreciate this. I don't normally do personal visits, but Iwai-san managed to convince me you really needed it."_

" _They weren't that bad," Naruto grumbled. Takemi notched an eyebrow on him._

" _With such extensive injuries, I'm still shocked you didn't bleed out. You are an incredibly hardy person, Uzumaki-san. Anyway, Iwai's still paying me to make sure you recover, so let's begin the examination." She began unraveling the bandages around Naruto's arms. She glanced at the various scabs crisscrossing up his arm. "It appears as though the lacerations on your arms are healing remarkably well," she said. "Even the major ones have completely closed up." Takemi frowned. "Normally it should have taken them at least another week to get to this stage." Naruto shrugged._

" _I've always been a fast healer, so this is normal for me," he replied. "Though this is still a lot slower without Kurama helping out," he added under his breath. Takemi nodded._

" _I see. At this rate, it should only take another week before they've completely healed," she replied. "Though I still can't fathom why there are so many puncture wounds, but not any debris in the wounds themselves." Naruto laughed uneasily. Most of the wounds had been caused by Kaguya launching her hair at him._

" _I guess I did a good job at pulling out the pieces," he replied. Takemi looked at him skeptically before shrugging._

" _Hmph, whatever the cause is, I was just hired to make sure you recover from it. Now, let's take a look at that splint."_

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his reverie just as Takemi finished jotting things in her notebook. The doctor placed her hands over Naruto's upper arm. "Since I don't have an x-ray, I'm going to check how the fracture is healing by feeling the surface of the bone," she explained. "It may cause some discomfort, but no real pain." Naruto could only nod. She began carefully pressing along the lines of the skin, feeling the bone underneath. Naruto pretended to wince.

"That stings a little, doc," he said.

"Don't worry, Uzumaki-san. I am a professional after all," she replied. After examining the bone for a minute, Takemi frowned. "That's…odd," she said. Naruto swallowed.

"What's up, Takemi-sensei?" He asked. "Nothing's wrong, is it?"

"No, there isn't," she replied. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He was afraid for a moment Takemi had realized something was amiss. The doctor looked up at Naruto. "Would you mind closing your eyes for a moment, Uzumaki-san? There's one more test I'd like to perform." Naruto looked at her with a little confusion but complied.

"Um, sure thing, doc." With his eyes shut, he waited for a few moments with nothing happening. Out of the blue, Naruto felt his arm lifted until it was perpendicular to his body. "H-Hey, Takemi-sensei! What are you doing?" He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor, who was staring at him in surprise. He pretended to wince. "What was that for?" Takemi shook her head and made her way back to her seat.

"You can stop playing games Naruto," she said firmly. "I already know you're just pretending." She gave the blond a hard stare. Naruto's eyes widened before he could stop himself.

"W-What are you talking about, doc?" he said. Takemi sighed.

"When I felt your humerus just now, it felt far too smooth for a recent break. Not to mention you were a half-second slow to react when I suddenly raised your arm." The doctor looked Naruto dead in the eye. "Your fracture has somehow completely healed itself, hasn't it," she stated more than asked. "I knew you had an impressive healing rate Uzumaki-san, but this is simply beyond crazy." She began furiously jotting down several things in her notebook. Naruto began to panic, his mind racing to find some sort of explanation.

"My body just fixes itself up really quickly doc," he said quickly. "I am a pretty fast healer after all." Takemi looked up and shook her head.

"This goes far beyond your previous injuries; while you may have recovered from them faster than normal, it was still within believable and documented levels. However, the process of healing a bone fracture is something that takes the average person several weeks, not seven days. And that's not even to full strength." Takemi picked up her pen and idly spun it around. "On top of that, there was practically no fracture callus or ridge to indicate there had ever been a break in the first place. That kind of state takes at least three years for the human body to reach, even for the healthiest of people." She dropped her pen and looked back at Naruto. "The fractures along your ribs are probably also non-existent, aren't they?" Naruto looked away.

"So what if they are?" he said defensively. Takemi sighed again.

"Frankly Uzumaki-san, this could be considered an honest-to-god modern miracle. If this got out to the medical community, there'd be no end of researchers tracking you down to study your body, hoping to analyze and replicate the process. I wouldn't be surprised if the government themselves tried to ferret you away to some secret lab to dissect you." Naruto's eyes grew large. All that attention would inevitably cause his flimsy cover to be blown. He unconsciously clenched his fists and looked down.

" _Damn it!_ " he thought in frustration. " _What the hell do I do now?_ " He couldn't let his secret get out now, not when he'd just discovered his chakra again. He looked up to try and bargain somehow with the doctor, but was taken aback at the smirk on her face.

"Of course, that's only what would happen if I leaked your records out," she said. "Depending on your response, you may be able to retain your anonymity." Naruto narrowed his eyes a little.

"Spit it out doc," he growled. "What do you want?" Takemi held up a hand.

"No need to get hostile Uzumaki-san. I have no desire to rise to fame on the back on another's sacrifice. I simply wish to learn how you accomplished this feat, for my own purposes." Naruto looked warily at the doctor.

" _It's not like have much of a choice right now,_ " he admitted. " _Unless I take her out permanently, I'm out of options. And I refuse to consider doing that to the person who helped me get back on my feet._ " He sighedand unclenched his fists.

"Alright Takemi-sensei; I'll talk. However, I can't tell you everything about how it happened. I have to keep some things a secret." Takemi nodded.

"Very well, Uzumaki-san, we have an agreement." She picked up her notepad. "From your reactions, you somehow had a conscious hand in causing such a miraculous reaction, am I correct?" Naruto nodded. "I thought as much. What methods did you use?"

"I was able to use something called 'chakra' to accelerate my recovery until I was fully healed."

"Chakra, huh? I've heard of something like that," she said. "It has something to do with special points within the body in Buddhist teachings, right?" Naruto knew what Takemi was talking about, as he'd done a lot of research on chakra when he'd first arrived in the hopes of getting it back. He shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that. The chakra I know is essentially created by uniting and controlling the physical and spiritual energies in your body. It's something I was trained to do from a young age." Takemi abruptly stopped and glanced up from the notes she was writing.

"Combining physical and spiritual energies?" she repeated with wide eyes. Her normally laid-back expression was replaced with an incredulous look. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "I wasn't able to do it before because my body was messed up. I've only been able to do it recently." Takemi looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression before looking down and sighing.

"I would have never have thought that old theory would pop up again…" she muttered. Naruto eyebrows furrowed.

"What theory are you talking about doc?" Takemi looked at Naruto for a few moments.

"It was about fifteen years ago," she began. "There was a medical specialist and pharmaceutical expert famous throughout Japan for his skilled treatments and revolutionary medicines made from unique herbal mixtures. Dozens of top-class hospitals and universities across the country pleaded for him to join their staff, but the man was a reclusive individual, never really wanting the spotlight.

However, one day at an important medical summit, he made an appearance and proposed an incredible theory. He claimed the human body operated on not only physical energy derived from the bodily processes, but also utilized a spiritual/mental energy derived from thoughts and emotions. He theorized the combination of these two energies could potentially result in miracles previously unheard of in medicine." Naruto's eyes widened.

" _That sounds something like chakra theory!_ " he thought to himself. After all the research he'd done, he thought this world hadn't discovered chakra. To hear someone had come up with a similar theory was shocking to say the least. Takemi sighed.

"Naturally, such a radical claim wasn't exactly well received by the medical community. The idea that a second energy existed in the body sounded preposterous. People assumed he'd lost his mind somehow from working with his strange formulas. His reputation quickly fell to pieces. People called him 'The Mad Doctor.' No hospital or patient wanted anything to do with his medicine. He died a few years later." The doctor stared down at her clipboard. Naruto looked at Takemi's face and saw faint signs of anger and guilt.

" _There's more to this story than she's letting on,_ " he realized. Takemi looked up and straightened herself out.

"Well enough of that," she said. "If what you're saying is true, then there may actually be some truth to that man's theory after all. So, here's what I'd like to propose to you, Uzumaki-san. I'll keep this and any other injuries you might get in the future a secret, if you agree to assist me in researching your mental/spiritual energy." Naruto noticed her almost desperate gaze.

"What do you plan to do with that info doc?" he asked warily.

"I need to see if I can create medicines to enhance or affect the recovery process of those energies." She saw Naruto's confused look. "You may not know this Uzumaki-san, but I have a…less than stellar reputation within the medical community for…reasons I prefer not to get into. However, part of the reason is the special blends of herb-based medicines I've created. They supplement the body's natural ability and help dispel various maladies by triggering certain responses in the body." Takemi leaned back in her chair.

"I've had many medical officials, much like the one you no doubt encountered on your way in, who want to exploit them. However, I have very little interest in any like that. My only desire is to perfect my craft, for my own sake." She locked eyes with Naruto. "Of course, you'll be able to reap the benefits of my research should I succeed in creating any new medicines." Naruto notched an eyebrow at that.

" _Damn, that's a pretty good deal. Who knows, maybe Takemi-sensei might help me find a way to access my chakra outside of the Metaverse?_ " The punk-rock doctor noticed Naruto's intrigue and smirked.

"So, do we have an agreement Uzumaki-san?" she asked. Naruto stared into her hazel eyes. He could feel both a sense of honesty and urgency behind them.

" _Takemi-sensei went out of her way to help me out before. I might as well trust her for now,_ " he thought to himself. He nodded and held out his hand. "You've got yourself a deal doc." Takemi grin grew wide as she took Naruto's hand.

"Very well then Uzumaki-san. I look forward to working with you." As they shook hands, another chain link broke somewhere deep within Naruto's mind, though he didn't catch it.

"So, how are we going to do this, doc?" Naruto asked. Takemi folded her arms.

"I'd like to scan your brain first to see if anything is different. Unfortunately, I don't have the equipment available here to do so. For now, you'll just have to continue pretending about your arm's condition." Takemi wrapped up Naruto's arm in bandages again and snapped on the sling. "I'll go ahead and give you an all-clear regarding your arm in about 3 or 4 weeks. We'll talk more about this then. I have to get in contact with a few friends of mine to see about using their equipment."

"Alright, doc!" Naruto said smiling. He stood up. "See you next time then!" Takemi nodded.

"You'd better not incur any more injuries during that time Uzumaki-san," she said. "Even if you can heal them now, it's not healthy for the body to experience such rapid regeneration constantly. Keep that in mind." Naruto waved her off and walked towards the door.

"Alright, alright, doc. I'll try to avoid getting hurt." Naruto walked out of the exam room, leaving behind a very intrigued doctor.

"I get the feeling you won't try very hard, Uzumaki-san," she said to herself.

* * *

 **Alright, and there ends the chapter. We get back on track with exploring the dungeon in the next chapter, where I think you'll all be surprised by what I bring out. It'll be a much longer chapter, that's for sure. Unfortunately, school has begun again, but it's only one class this time around. Expect the next chapter, barring any more horrible events, sometime near the end of next week.**

 **As always, please read and review, and PMs are welcome!**


	17. April 23 - Ascending the Tower

**Hello to all my readers! I apologize for the long wait on this chapter again. My grandmother has also passed away, and I've been dealing with the aftermath. Also, school is picking up in a big way. However, I've prepared a huge chapter with awesome fight scenes to make up for it. Thank you all so much for your support of this fic. It's hard to imagine in just half a year I'd have over 500 of you following the story. Once again many thanks goes out to MachFarcon for beta'ing this chapter. Also a shout-out again to JavaCuck for giving me some very…interesting ideas for how this story's going to shape up. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ascending the Tower**

 **Saturday, April 23, 20XX**

 **9 Days until Expulsion**

 **Metaverse - Pervert Castle**

"I still can't believe you guys went in without me," Ryuji grumbled.

"Oh, just chill, Skull; it was just a reconnaissance mission," Morgana replied. "We don't exactly have the time to waste infiltrating, you know." Ann rolled her eyes at their bickering. The blond delinquent had been complaining the last couple of days when he found out they'd gone into the Palace without him.

"Come on, you two; stay focused. We need to keep moving forward so we can take down Kamoshida," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuji replied dismissively. "I guess it's alright to be prepared. We haven't even run across that many guards." He smirked a little. "Not that they could do anything to us!" Naruto frowned at that comment. The crew of Persona wielders had actually had made great time back to the safe room just beyond the library, only encountering a token patrol of roaming guards. The ease with which they'd been able to avoid them had only caused Naruto's ingrained shinobi paranoia to kick in.

" **Stay on your toes, brat,** " Kurama said. " **Knowing you, your shitty mission luck is probably about to kick in.** " Naruto couldn't help but agree. The guards seemed to noticeably thin just as they got to the library. The group passed the safe room beyond the library and entered a largely empty chamber. Seeing yet another room devoid of any guards increased Naruto's unease. Akira noticed Naruto's look of concern and saddled up to him.

"Is something wrong, Shinobi?" the raven-haired teen asked quietly. Naruto sighed.

"Something about the set-up this time stinks of a trap," he admitted. "I'm pretty sure Kamoshida-teme has something planned." Naruto noticed the chairs lining the walls, as if this was some kind of waiting room for what lay beyond. He frowned. "Hey Joker, what's the next room after this?" he asked. Akira pulled out the new map and quickly scanned the parchment.

"It looks like it's some sort of chapel." Naruto scowled.

"Knowing that bastard, it's probably just a shrine to himself," he muttered. "Regardless, I wouldn't put it past Kamoshida to set up something soon. He must be getting a little nervous seeing how far we've made it in. Keep your guard up."

"Alright," Akira agreed. The group continued through the short hall into a sprawling chamber larger than any other they'd been in up to that point. Two massive stain glass windows depicting Kamoshida in regal poses lined the wall to the right. Two tall candelabras stood on either side of a red carpet which stretched to the other end of the room. A row of wooden pews lined with plush looking red fabric filled in on each side of the path. Fresh rose bushes hung down from large pots placed on the massive stone columns which stood on the edges of the room.

At the end of the red carpet, an enormous marble statue of Kamoshida's Shadow loomed over the entire room, standing at least twenty feet tall. The false king's hands stretched out with his palms facing the ceiling, as if to welcome everyone to worship him as his glory ascended to the heavens. A small circular stain glass window illuminated his upper half from behind, attempting to add sanctity to the repulsive image. Ann took a step back, looking disgusted at the gaudy display.

"What the hell is…this?!" she spluttered. Morgana crossed his tiny arms.

"I'm actually a little surprised; I didn't take Kamoshida for the religious type," he mused.

"Fucking called it," Naruto said under his breath to Akira, who nodded grimly. Suddenly the room rippled as the cognition lapsed momentarily, similar to the safe rooms. Shujin's gymnasium supplanted the chapel background for a few seconds, the pews and statue seeming absurdly out of place on the wooden court. Ryuji scowled deeply.

"Of course, the gymnasium is a fucking church in Kamoshida's eyes," he said. "Everyone worships the bastard so much; he probably thinks he's a god or something!"

" **Yo** u a **r** e **c** or **r** e **ct.** F **or** **an** **in** s **ol** e **nt** **in** tr **ude** r **,** **yo** u' **re** s **o** m **e** w **hat** **pe** rc **ept** iv **e**." A golden armored guard captain strode in from behind one of the columns. He sneered at the Persona wielders. " **Aft** e **r** t **he** lib **ra** r **y** **wa** s b **r** e **a** c **h** ed **,** I **kn** ew i **t** wa **s** on **ly** a **m** a **tt** er **o** f **ti** m **e** **b** ef **ore** **you** i **ntr** ud **e** r **s** **ma** d **e** i **t** to **t** h **i** s **sacr** ed **p** la **c** e." Inky mass burst from the seams of the captain's armor as he exploded. An eight-foot-tall knight clad in steel chainmail arose from the black pool. He hovered a couple feet in the air upon two enormous maroon wings. A thin but dangerous longsword over three feet long was grasped between plated gauntlets. Cold, unfeeling jade eyes peered from behind the helm's open visor. Naruto tensed up, fingering his kunai in their holsters.

" _You just had to jinx it, didn't you furball?_ " he mentally asked.

" **Don't look at me brat; you're the one with the crappy mission luck!** " The knight pointed its sword at the group.

" **Tho** u p **i** l **l** ag **e** rs **s** hal **l** no **lo** nge **r** **m** a **k** e a moc **ker** y **of** **my** L **ord.** I **sh** a **l** l **cle** a **ns** e h **i** s h **ol** y te **mpl** e o **f** th **y** **f** i **lt** h **!** " The winged knight held up a small green circular orb. " **L** or **d** **K** am **os** h **id** a **'** s **ga** z **e** se **es** **al** l. **T** h **er** e sh **a** l **l** b **e** **n** o **esc** a **p** e **f** or **th** e wi **c** k **e** d!" The gem burst with an eerie brilliance, which seemed to replicate in the statue's eyes behind him. Jade fire shot from the statue's hands towards the sides of the chapel, creating walls of burning flames which prevented any escape in small corridors between the columns. Naruto scowled deeply.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Of course they've set a freaking trap." He sized up the tall knight hovering at the other end of the chapel. Just at a glance, Naruto could find few openings in his stance. It was clear this Shadow actually knew his way around combat. " _This guy's confident enough to trap us in here with him, so he can't be a pushover,_ " he thought.

" **It's not like you've got any other options here, brat,** " Kurama chimed in. " **Just kill him and move on. You've faced tougher foes before.** " Naruto nodded and pulled out his kunai.

"Alright, if you want to get your ass handed to you so bad, then fine!" he said. The group pulled out their weapons. The winged knight held up his sword.

" **Lo** r **d** Ka **mo** shi **d** a **,** **pl** e **a** s **e** **be** s **to** w str **eng** th **t** o **my** swor **d** so **I** m **a** y s **mit** e **th** es **e** h **eat** h **e** n **s!"** The sword began glowing with an eerie blue glare.

"Everyone, be careful," Morgana called out. Naruto quickly threw a couple shuriken at the angel arced at different angles. However, the knight simply flicked his blade and sliced through the projectiles. "T **hy** **pe** t **ty** **tri** ck **e** r **y** **s** h **a** l **l** **n** ot p **r** e **v** en **t** **m** e **fr** om ac **co** mp **li** sh **in** g my **L** o **r** d' **s** **co** mma **n** d!" Naruto could hear a faint sinister hum throbbing from the Shadow's blade. He brandished his kunai defensively.

"Everyone, put up your guard!" he shouted. "He's winding up for something bad!" The others heard him and reacted, preparing for the strike. Suddenly the knight rushed forward, covering the few meters between him and the group in a second. He flew over Naruto, Ryuji, and Akira's head and stopped in front of Ann.

"Y **o** u **w** e **n** c **h!** **H** o **w** **d** a **r** e **yo** u s **p** ur **n** **t** he **af** f **e** ct **i** on **s** **of** s **u** c **h** **a** no **b** le g **o** d!" he said disdainfully. Ann glared back at the massive warrior.

"I'd rather eat dirt than serve his perverted desires!" She tried to slash her whip at the angel's wings, but he parried her strike with his sword, leaving her unbalanced. He looked down murderously at her.

" **Ung** ra **t** e **f** ul who **re**!" he shouted. The winged knight brought down his sword at Ann's body. The cat-masked thief let out a cry of pain as she was swept into the pew next to her, breaking through the wooden bench. Ann looked completely dazed by the assault. Naruto could see a deep gash in the girl's outfit.

"Panther!" Morgana rushed to the girl's side in a panic. "Zorro, Dia!" The feline's Persona appeared and raised his sword. An emerald halo of shimmering light appeared around Ann. Naruto could see her wound slowly begin to knit back together. Ryuji turned to the knight brandishing his pipe.

"You bastard!" He rushed forward, wildly swinging his weapon. "Your 'god' is nothing but a massive asshole!" The knight easily glided back over the pews to evade the teen's wild charge.

" **H** m **ph**. **T** h **o** u **a** r **t** b **ut** **a** n **i** gn **o** r **a** n **t** **f** oo **l!** " he replied. He pointed the flat of his sword at Ryuji. " **T** h **o** u mu **st** be **en** l **igh** t **en** e **d** to **m** y **Lor** d's **glo** r **y!** " A brilliant flash blasted from the blade's surface. Ryuji stumbled back, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it, cheap shot!" he snarled. The delinquent looked around squinting. "Grr, where'd you go, bastard!" He continued swinging his pipe blindly until he tripped over a pew and fell over. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" _Crap, this guy just disabled half the team in less than a minute,_ " he thought. Akira quickly turned to Naruto.

"Shinobi, let's tag-team and keep him busy while the others recover!" Naruto nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Together the duo rushed at the floating knight. Naruto spun his kunai into a reverse grip and blocked the knight's downward slash. At the same time, Akira pulled out his pistol and unloaded several rounds at the knight's face. The winged knight pulled back, trying to evade the fire. Naruto took advantage of the opening. "Kurama, Terror Claw!" The biju's massive paw appeared and swiped at the knight's armor, knocking him back even further. The knight recovered from the attack looked furiously at the pair.

"Y **ou** **v** i **l** e **h** e **ath** e **n** s!" He flapped his wings and flew higher until he was almost above Kamoshida's statue, well out of reach of physical attacks. His sword began to glow brightly again. "B **e** c **lean** s **ed** **by** **my** Lo **r** d **'s** **ho** ly ju **d** g **me** nt **!"** The knight swung his sword at the floor, launching four small, white, constructs shaped like daggers, composed of shining energy. The constructs zipped down and then sharply banked towards Akira and Naruto. The two Persona users dove into the aisles to evade the barrage. However, the blades arced and followed them. One of the blades slammed into Naruto's chest. Suddenly, his nerves responded as if they'd been pierced by razors, spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body in an instant. In the back of his mind, Naruto could hear Kurama yowling in pain. Akira also took a hit but didn't seem to react as severely. He rushed over.

"Shinobi, you alright?" he asked. Naruto struggled to stand, but the pain was still too debilitating to direct his limbs properly.

"I'll survive," he replied through gritted teeth. He glanced up and saw the knight's sword was starting to glow again, no doubt to unleash another barrage. Suddenly, a barrage of bullets slammed into his side, drawing his attention. Naruto glanced down and saw both Ryuji and Ann had apparently recovered enough to join the fight. Ann held her submachine gun in her arms, glaring at the winged knight. Meanwhile, Ryuji hefted his shotgun with a huge smirk.

"How's that?" he asked smugly. "Your little tricks aren't all that great, are they!" Morgana leaped on top of his head, interrupting Ryuji's taunt. The feline thief seemed to be shaking with rage.

"How dare you harm Panther!" he hissed. "I'll make you pay!" He used Ryuji's head as a springboard and jumped into the air, summoning his Persona. "Zorro, Garu!" The black-garbed warrior launched a wave of violent wind. The angelic swordsman managed to dodge the wave but was forced to descend a bit due to the turbulence.

"Th **ou** **a** r **t** t **r** ul **y** r **e** s **i** li **e** n **t** ve **rm** in **!"** he shouted angrily. The knight turned his focus on them, maintaining his distance out of their physical reach and evading their ranged attacks. Naruto looked back at Akira.

"Go help the others! I'll be fine!" he said. After hesitating for a second Akira nodded and rushed to join the others. Naruto managed to sit up and inspect the damage caused by the attack. While his skin seemed to be undamaged, his clothes looked like they had dissolved where the attack connected. He struggled to get to into a crouch. " _Hey Kurama, what the hell happened just now?_ " he asked. " _None of the other attacks we've been hit with hurt like that._ "

" **Don't ask me!** " the fox responded. The biju still sounded a bit stunned. " **Whatever that attack was, it felt like it countered that dark magicky stuff I can use. Just don't get hit by it again, or we're going to be in some actual trouble.** " Naruto nodded grimly. He watched the knight fly around above the others, dodging the barrage of bullets and ranged skills sent his way.

" _We're going to run out of ammo before we can bring him down,_ " he thought to himself. " _We gotta bring him down somehow and then wail on him while he's stunned._ " A thought crossed his mind as he glanced at the statue of Kamoshida, causing him to smirk. As stealthily and as quickly as he could, Naruto moved around the outskirts of the chapel. " _Hey Kurama, remember that attack we used against those twins?_ " he mentally asked as he moved.

" **You mean that combo move we came up with?** " the fox replied. His tone was tinged with excitement.

" _Yeah, I figure if we're somehow weak to his light, then he's probably not going to like the darkness stuff._ " Naruto heard the fox chuckle maliciously.

" **Finally! I've been waiting for a chance for us to bust this one out.** " Naruto's smirk grew wider as he reached the statue. Using his chakra, he rushed up the side until he stood on top of Kamoshida's head. Fortunately, the winged knight's attention failed to notice him as he was too focused on evading the attacks from Morgana and the others. However, Akira spotted Naruto and gave him a subtle nod before continuing to attack. The blond silently summoned Kurama behind him.

" _Alright, Kurama; go ahead and prep_ _Maeiha_."

" **Alright; what are the targets?** " Kurama asked. Naruto thought for a second.

" _Let's use his wings and his sword._ " The fox gave him a savage grin and nodded, extending his tails behind him. Three of his tails began glowing with dark miasma.

" **Alright, brat; I'm all set,** " the biju responded. " **Let's knock this bastard down a peg!** " Naruto noticed the knight's blade was beginning glowing white and quickly crouched down. Just before the knight released the attack, Naruto sprung off Kamoshida's head in a somersault. Kurama's ethereal form rotated with him, maintaining his position at Naruto's back. The miasma-engulfed tails extended backward moved with the pair, arcing around and slamming the knight's body. The dark energy growing within them exploded upon impact, smashing the knight towards the back of the chapel. He slammed into the ground a few feet away from the stain glass windows. Naruto completed his revolution and landed in a crouch on the floor.

"Surprise, asshole!" he replied. The blond stumbled a bit as he tried to stand up. He could feel both the physical and mental drain from the skills used. He looked at his shocked companions. "Hurry up and finish the guy already!" he yelled. The others quickly nodded and surrounded the fallen knight. With parts of his armor corroded away by the caustic miasma and his crimson wings bent at unnatural angles, the knight had no means of escape or defense. The group of Persona wielders viciously took their revenge on the zealous Shadow. By the time Naruto made his way to others, the knight looked like he'd been put through a blender. The armored angel looked up and glared defiantly at Naruto.

" **Y** o **u** …" he croaked. "W **ha** t so **r** t **of** m **ons** te **r** **ar** e **y** o **u?** " Naruto shrugged.

"I'm just the guy who's going to make sure your precious god is taken down," he replied.

" **No** , **t** hou m **u** s **t** **b** e **a** d **emo** n! My **lor** d **w** as ri **ght** t **o** fo **r** sa **k** e **t** he **e**." The knight tried to get to his feet, his gloves clutching the orb he used to create the flame wall. "Th **y** d **ark** s **o** rc **er** y sh **all** ne **v** e **r** d **efea** t my L **o** rd **!** " he shouted. "H **e** w **i** l **l** **sur** e **ly** **smi** t **e** t **h** ee **!** " Naruto couldn't help but flinch a little. It had been a while since he'd heard that term used to describe him. While he'd been anxious to get back, he'd enjoyed the lack of name calling. Ryuji scowled deeply.

"Blah, blah, blah," he said. "That bastard's time is up. Now, time to take you out! Captain Kidd, Zio!" The pirate lord Persona appeared behind the delinquent. Its skeletal head wore a ghostly smirk as it fired a blast of lightning at the weakened knight. The lightning lanced through the metallic armor, electrifying the Shadow. The knight stumbled back a few steps until he was standing in front of one of the stain-glass windows. Ryuji charged forward with his pipe. "Now hit the road, asshole!" He crashed into the knight and knocked him into the window. Multicolored shards of Kamoshida's shattered effigy rained as the Shadow's body shot through it and fell into the purplish mist outside. Ryuji turned around with a huge grin and pumped the "rock-on" hand sign. "And don't come back!" he said smugly. Naruto rolled his eyes a bit. Naruto rolled his eyes a bit.

"You had to be all dramatic and bust that guy through the window, huh Ryuji?" he said with a sigh.

" **Like you have any room to talk, Mr. Create-a-giant-smokescreen-to-make-a-big-entrance,** " Kurama shot back. Naruto ignored the quip and quickly scanned his team. While they were all panting a bit, they all seemed alright for the most part. Akira walked over to Naruto and held out his fist.

"Nice moves, Shinobi," he said. Naruto met the first bump and grinned.

"Well, I had to pay the guy back after all." Morgana walked up and crossed his paws.

"Once again, you certainly know how to keep surprising me," the feline said. "What kinda move was that?" Before the blond could answer, several sinister popping noises sounded throughout the rest of the chapel. Naruto looked around and saw several more guards had appeared in the area near the statue. The group quickly retreated behind one of the columns in the back.

"Damn it! That stupid knight had a backup crew waiting to clean us up just in case we took him down," Ryuji muttered. Ann looked around at the patrolling guards uneasily.

"What should we do now?" she asked. "Should we turn around and come another day like before?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, not this time," he replied. "If we stop here, we're probably never going to make to Kamoshida in time." The others looked at him curiously.

"Why is that Shinobi?" Akira asked. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Kamoshida has to be getting pretty nervous now that we're getting close. He actually put some considerable effort into trying to take us down this time around," he explained. "However, if he realizes that we ran away from this, he's just going to keep setting up bigger traps here over and over." Morgana nodded.

"Shinobi's right. The only way to the Treasure is through here. We need to keep moving forward and find an opening." The others looked at each other before nodding. They quickly made their way past the main chapel into a dimly lit side area. Paintings depicting Kamoshida in various regal positions hung on the walls. Using the chairs and bookshelves lining the walls, as cover, the group evaded the guard patrolling the area and moved to the end of the hall, close to the statue. However, there wasn't any sign of a door or passageway.

"Now what?" Ryuji asked. Morgana shushed him.

"Quiet, moron!" he hissed.

"What'd you say, you little cat?" Ryuji responded. Naruto ignored their bickering as he scanned the area for any possible way forward. His gaze settled on a pile of crates stacked up alongside the nearest column. He looked up and saw the column was supporting a balcony on a level above them. Part of the stone railing had crumbled allowing a small opening above. The Uzumaki smirked.

"Bingo!" He turned to the others. "Follow me!" Naruto moved up to the crates and jumped, grabbing the edge and pulling himself on top of the crate. From there, he reached up and hoisted himself onto the balcony through the open gap. The others quickly followed suit, managing to clamber up before the guard could return. Ann looked at the iron bars covering the door on the balcony.

"Darn, looks like this is a dead end." Naruto glanced across the room at the balcony on the other side of Kamoshida's statue.

"It looks like there's another door on that side's balcony," he remarked.

"Yeah, but we can't get to it from this side," Ryuji replied. "How are we supposed to get over there, fly?" Akira looked at the column and spotted the decorative ledges protruding from both sides, as well as the small ornate hole in the support above them. His gaze continued toward the other end of the chapel, where another balcony stood.

"Not necessarily," he replied. "It looks like we can use the ledges of these columns and jump across." Naruto nodded.

"Good call Joker." The curly-haired teen nodded and promptly climbed onto the ledge. The others glanced at each other and hesitantly followed. The group jumped from column to column toward the back of the chapel. After passing through the square opening in a support column, they walked across a steel rafter, getting a good look at the both the Kamoshida statue and the patrolling guards down below. Fortunately, the group managed the trek back across the columns and made it to the other balcony without discovery.

"Whew," Morgana said as he hopped down from the last ledge, "we finally made it out of that mess." They passed through the door into a short corridor and ducked into one of the rooms on the side. Naruto closed the door and locked it quickly.

"It's not a safe room, but we should be able to catch our breath here," he said.

"So, what now?" Ryuji asked impatiently. "We've gotta keep moving forward so we can find that Treasure and make that bastard spill the beans!" He pounded his fist into his palm.

"Hold up Skull," Akira said. "Let's at least take a short breather before continuing. That wasn't the easiest fight." He looked at the others in the party. "Is everyone alright?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm still good to go," he said. "Though I definitely want to avoid those light attacks in the near future."

"I'm just glad I paid that freaking angel guy back for blinding me," Ryuji said. Naruto nodded and turned to Ann.

"How about you Panther?" The Uzumaki carefully inspected the long slash in her outfit. "That was a pretty bad blow you took there." The blonde girl blushed a little and turned away to Naruto's slight confusion.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Naru- I mean, Shinobi," she said quickly. She looked at Morgana. "Thanks for healing me back there Mona." The feline thrust out his tiny chest and beamed at her, his blue eyes shining with satisfaction.

"I'm always happy to help you out, Panther," he said purring. Ann grinned, completely missing Morgana's sappy smile.

"Awesome! I'll be counting on you, Mona," she said cheerfully. Naruto struggled to suppress a grin.

" _I'm not sure what's funnier: the fact that Morgana has a massive crush on Ann, who happened to get a sexy catgirl outfit, or the fact that Ann is completely oblivious to his crush_ ," Naruto thought to himself.

" **Mr. Kettle says what?** " Kurama muttered with a snort.

" _What'd you say, furball?_ " Naruto asked in confusion. The fox sighed.

" **Nothing brat. I swear, in all my years of watching you hairless apes, your courtship behaviors still confuse the hell out of me.** " Naruto shrugged. Sometimes his partner said some weird things. He glanced at Akira and saw the teen was also having trouble hiding his amusement. Morgana soon quickly caught their stares and quickly turned to Naruto.

"A-Anyway Shinobi, you never explained what that move you used on the Shadow at the end was."

"Oh yeah!" Ryuji said. "What the hell was that? It was pretty awesome!" Ann and Akira both stared at Naruto as well with curious glances. He looked around at their expectant faces.

" _Damn, I should have thought of this before I used such a flashy move,_ " he thought to himself.

" **Everything you do is flashy, brat** ," Kurama quipped. " **And since when have you ever thought of stuff before you do them?** " Naruto ignored the fox and sighed.

"Well, I basically used both my Tail Rampage and Maeiha skills at the same time," he explained. "I just picked multiple targets on the knight's body for Maeiha, and then spun around so Kurama's tails hit him before the dark blasts could be launched."

"So you managed to use two skills at the same time?!" Morgana asked in shock. Naruto shrugged.

"Since one used physical energy, and the other used mental concentration, I figured it was possible to use them at the same time." The twins had been pretty intrigued indeed by the discovery, though they'd still trounced him in the end. Ryuji grinned.

"Alright! I'll have to try that next time!" he said. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't even think about it Skull," he warned. "The energy drain is an absolute bitch to handle. If you go too far, you're just going to leave yourself wide open to a follow-up attack if they get up or if there's another Shadow. That's why I could only pick a couple targets." Ryuji frowned and sighed.

"Fine, I'll hold off on it for now," he grumbled. Akira nodded.

"At least it's nice to know skill combinations are possible," he said. "Anyway, we should keep moving forward before those guards decide to spread out." The group left the room and continued to the end of the corridor, where they found another spiral staircase.

"Jeez, just how big is this castle?" Ann muttered as they climbed. "We just keep going higher and higher."

"What, too much for you, Panther?" Akira teased. The girl pouted.

"No way! I was just commenting, that's all!" she said. Akira chuckled.

"According to the map, this should take us to the roof." Sure enough, as they arrived at the top of the stairs, the door opened to a wide area beneath the purple sky. Lines of wooden crates about three feet in both height and length sat on the stone floor. Beyond the area, a massive stone cylindrical tower loomed on the other end of the castle's roof, standing at least one hundred feet tall.

"Damn," Ryuji said in awe. "That thing's huge!"

"The Treasure is definitely at the top of that tower," Morgana said excitedly. "I can feel it!" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the two guards patrolling the lanes between the boxes.

"Well, we'll have to get through those guys first," he said. Akira stared intently at the guards.

"Hold up; those guards are definitely much tougher than the regular ones we've fought before. It won't be an easy fight." Naruto crossed his arms.

"You sound pretty sure of that, Joker," he commented idly. Akira looked at him carefully.

"Just call it a hunch," he replied. Naruto shrugged.

"Nah, I trust you on that," he said. "Kamoshida definitely wouldn't put just anyone to guard his tower, after all. Still, we're gonna want to come up with a plan of attack if we're going to take them down quickly." The blond smirked. "So, here's what we can do…" The others leaned in to listen to Naruto's plan.

* * *

The patrolling guards met in the middle of the rooftop. " **G** e **e** z, **t** hi **s** **r** ot **at** io **n** su **re** i **s** b **or** in **g** ," one of them said.

" **Ye** a **h,** **I** d **o** ub **t** th **ey** w **ere** **a** b **l** e t **o** **m** ak **e** **t** h **ro** u **g** h th **e** **ca** p **t** a **in'** s a **m** b **ush** i **n** L **ord** K **am** os **hida** ' **s** **chap** el **,** " the other one agreed.

" **It** 's **a** sh **am** e **,** " the first one agreed. " **I** h **ea** rd o **ne** **o** f t **h** em l **ooks** jus **t** l **i** k **e** P **rin** ce **s** s An **n**." The guard chuckled perversely.

"I w **o** ul **d** h **a** v **e** **l** o **ve** d t **o** g **e** t **a** **li** tt **le** t **im** e **w** it **h** **h** er. I wo **u** l **d** **h** a **v** e **ma** d **e** h **er** s **cr** ea **m.** " Just then, two shadows leaped over the boxes behind them and latched onto their masks.

"We'll be taking these!" Naruto said grinning. He and Akira leaped backward while the guards both reeled in the loss of their masks and dispersed into pools. At the same time, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana popped up from different points around the area, their Personas at the ready.

"Captain Kidd, Zio!"

"Carmen, Agi!"

"Zorro, Garu!" Blasts of fire, lightning, and wind all collided in the center of the roof where the black pools were, resulting in a massive explosion. The crates near the blast were either destroyed or flung away, creating a haphazard array of debris. Naruto smirked at the destruction.

"Deidara would have enjoyed that one," he said to himself. As the dust cleared, Naruto saw was left of the Shadows: an Agathion, a Silky, and a new enemy, a plated knight riding a crimson horse. While nowhere as big as the guard captain they'd fought when Ryuji had awakened, the cavalryman still looked intimidating with the long trident he wielded. At the moment, the Shadows all looked battered by the explosion.

"Alright, let's clean up quickly!" Morgana called out. The others nodded and rushed into the battle. Naruto and Morgana concentrated on the cavalryman. Morgana sent a probing slingshot at the knight. However, the ball pinged and glanced off the armor without leaving a mark. Naruto rushed forward at the knight. The cavalryman attempted to gore Naruto on the prongs of his weapon as he closed in. Naruto narrowly dodged the attack and circled around to the back of the knight.

"Kurama, Terror Claw!" The fox's paw appeared and smashed into the horse's flank. The horse's eyes dilated as it reared up, neighing loudly. The horse began rushing around the rooftop wildly, its rider unfortunately along for the ride. Morgana shook his head.

"Whoops!" Naruto said sheepishly. He quickly gave chase after the runaway Shadow. Ryuji and Akira had teamed up to take out the Agathion. The imp was already glowing blue with his boosted defense, making cracking its jar a difficult task. Just as Ryuji was about to swing his pipe, he was nearly bowled over by the rampaging horse.

"Hey, watch it!" he said scowling.

"Sorry, Skull!" Naruto called out as he ran by. Meanwhile, Ann evaded a cloud of the Silky's sleep dust as she traded blows with her whip. The green maid sneered and began forming shards of ice. Ann smirked.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can put people to sleep now," she said. "Carmen, Dormina!" The femme fatale Persona appeared behind her and blew a kiss, creating a red heart which zipped towards the Silky. The heart hit the Shadow in the face and knocked her head back. The Silky slumped down in slumber. However, her half-formed ice shards were released from her control and flew towards Ann. The blonde's eyes widened as she unprepared to move. However, before the shards could hit her, the cavalryman's crazed steed barged in between, forcing the cavalryman to take the blow. Both knight and horse cried out in agony as parts of their bodies froze over, temporarily stopping their rampage. Akira noticed the effect.

"So, you don't like ice," he said. "Then go ahead and have some more! Genbu, Bufu!" A blue turtle with a red Chinese dragon attached to it as its tail appeared behind him. The dragon opened its mouth and spat a barrage of small icicles which slammed into the cavalryman's body, freezing him over completely.

"Nice move Joker!" Naruto said giving him a high-five. As he looked at the looked at the frozen and sleeping Shadows an idea flashed in his mind. He glanced at Ryuji, who was still trying to break through the Agathion's defense. He assumed a catcher's stance in Ryuji and the other Shadows.

"Hey Skull!" he called out. "Batter up!" Ryuji glanced over and saw Naruto's position. He smirked.

"Alright!" he said. "Here's a home run for you!" He charged at the Agathion and swung his pipe, sending him flying towards Naruto. The blond quickly ducked under the potted Shadow. The Agathion crashed through the frozen cavalryman and shattered the frozen body before slamming the sleeping Silky. The maid Shadow awoke with a cry as both the frozen fragments of the cavalryman and the bronze cannonball crashed into her body. Both the Silky and the cavalryman's fragments dissolved into darkness, leaving the Agathion's pot lying against the floor. The imp peaked out of his jar and looked in terror at the faces of the Persona users surrounding him.

"P- **Pl** ea **s** e **do** n' **t** **k** i **ll** **m** e!" he pleaded. "I **'l** l **do** **a** ny **t** hi **ng!** " Akira stepped forward.

"Give me your power and I promise we won't kill you," he said. Naruto looked at Akira in surprise.

"How's that work out?" he asked.

"Joker is able to absorb Shadows who accept him as new Persona," Morgana replied. Naruto's eyes widened.

" _Damn, that sounds a little broken,_ " he thought.

" **It's not like you don't have a ton of tricks up your sleeve,** " Kurama said with a snort. " **How much do you want to bet the twins know about that ability though?** " Naruto chuckled inwardly.

" _I'll leave the sucker bets to Tsunade-baa-chan._ " The Agathion poked his head out a smidge more.

"R **ea** ll **y?** " he asked. " **H** o **w** **d** o **I** k **now** **y** ou' **re** **n** ot **j** u **s** t **s** ay **i** ng **t** hat **to** **low** er **m** y **gu** ar **d** so yo **u** **c** an ste **a** l **m** y **stu** f **f**?" Akira shrugged.

"You don't," he replied. "But it's not like you have a lot of options." The potted imp chuckled.

" **I** gue **s** s th **at** 's **t** ru **e** **e** no **u** g **h,** " the Shadow admitted. Suddenly the Agathion's eyes gleamed as he rose up into the air. " **Wa** i **t** , I re **me** m **be** r **wh** o I **a** m **no** w **!** **I** ' **m** n **o** t j **u** st **on** e **of** K **amo** shi **da** 's **g** o **o** ns. I a **m** **Ag** a **th** i **on**!" He turned to Akira. "T **han** k **s** **for** **h** av **i** n **g** m **e**! **I** **am** **t** ho **u** , **tho** u a **rt** **I**!" The Agathion's form rippled as he turned into a fiery ethereal mask similar to Akira's. The mask zoomed over and merged with the one on Akira's face. He turned around, looking pleased.

"Another Persona gained, and another battle finished," he said. Naruto shook his head.

"That's a pretty sweet ability to have," he said. Akira nodded.

"It does come in handy. Anyway, now that the guards are gone, let's continue moving forward." The group walked to the door in the wall leading toward the tower. However, the door wouldn't budge an inch. Akira sighed. "Figures Kamoshida wouldn't let us get in so easily." Ryuji slammed the door with his fist.

"Damn it! And there's no keyhole to even pick the lock," he grumbled. "How are we supposed to get in now?" While the others were trying to figure out how to get through the door, Naruto scanned the roof. He noticed the initial explosion at the start of the battle had blasted some crates into the inner wall. A couple of them were stacked on top of each other, reaching about halfway up to one of several ledges jutting out of the roof.

"Hmm, I wonder…" He took a running start and jumped on the crates, and then vaulted himself onto the ledge. The others looked up to him, having become used to this.

"What are you up to, Shinobi?" Ryuji called out. "You find anything?" The Uzumaki surveyed the rooftop.

"It looks like the castle walls lead right to the tower," Naruto replied. "It's a long shot, but we might be able to enter Kamoshida's tower from the outside." The others looked at each other for a moment before shrugging.

"It's not like we're going to get anything done standing around here," Ann pointed out. The group proceeded to climb up the crates to the ledge, and then hopped over to the top of the locked door's wall. They ran across the edge and hoisted themselves onto the top of the castle's outer wall. They began leaping from battlement to battlement toward the tower's exterior. Naruto noticed they managed to cross the nearly six-foot gaps between the ledges with surprising grace, in spite of the fact most of their little motley crew had been normal teenagers only days prior.

" _Dang, these guys pick things up quickly_ ," he thought to himself. Morgana grinned and did an acrobatic flip over one of the gaps.

"Ah, now this is how phantom thieves should travel!" he said grinning. "Hopping across rooftops on their way to steal the evil lord's treasure and save the servants." Akira smirked.

"That does have a nice ring to it," he said. Naruto couldn't help but agree. It had been a while since he'd enjoyed working with a team so much.

" **I wouldn't get too attached, brat,** " Kurama warned. " **Our goal is to find a way back home and beat Kaguya.** "

" _I know, furball, I know,_ " the blond replied, though deep down there was a small twinge of doubt. At the end of the battlements, the group arrived at a short spiral staircase on the roof next to the tower. Ryuji furrowed his brow.

"Why the hell is there a staircase that doesn't go anywhere?" he asked.

"Don't ask me; this is Kamoshida's Palace," Morgana replied. "Maybe it's a look-out for invaders?" Naruto climbed up the staircase, noticing a sloping ledge created by windows in the tower's wall, only a few feet away.

"Whatever it is, we can jump onto the tower and continue climbing from here," Naruto replied. "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." The others nodded. After jumping across and landing on the ledge, they began ascending the slope. The group's fatigue started to become apparent as they climbed the outside of the tower.

"Damn that bastard," Ryuji said huffing. "Making us go… through all this crap."

"Complaining's not going to help Skull," Akira replied. "If it was so easy to get to him, I imagine he wouldn't be huge the problem he is in the real world." After hauling themselves up to about halfway up the tower, they found an open window into the tower.

"Finally!" Ann panted. The group piled through the window into what seemed to be a small storage for paintings.

"Whew," Ryuji said, "for a moment there, I thought we'd climbed all this way for nothing."

"Come on Skull; a little exercise never hurt anyone," Naruto said a bit cheekily. Due to his naturally exorbitant amounts of energy, he was much better off than the others.

"Says the stamina freak," Ann said tiredly. "How are you still so energetic? Do you do steroids or something?" Naruto smirked and thumped his chest.

"Nope! It's 100% natural Uzumaki genes," he replied.

" **I'll say,** " Kurama said with a groan. " **Kushina's sensei had to knock her out a few times just to end practice; otherwise, she'd have kept on going and going…** " Ann rolled her eyes.

"Alright, no need to rub it in." They all took a few moments to catch their breaths. Once everyone had recovered, they carefully opened the door.

"What the hell?!" Ryuji exclaimed. The interior of the tower had taken a sharp turn into chaos. Sections of the floor were constantly rising and falling. In other places, it seemed as though they were being corroded away by an unseen force, only to repair themselves a moment later. Miniature chasms dotted the floor. The scenery seemed to glow with an unsettling violet hue as it continuously rearranged itself.

"Damn, this is seriously trippy," Naruto said.

" **Even I've never seen anything quite like this before,** " Kurama admitted, just as dumbstruck.

"Definitely…unexpected," Akira agreed simply. Even the usually suave teen was taken aback by the sudden departure from the already bizarre norm. He turned to Morgana. "I take it these strange phenomena are related to the distortion in Kamoshida's heart?" The small feline nodded grimly.

"The distortion radiating from the Treasure starts warping reality once you get close to it," he explained. "We're almost at the heart of the Palace, so stay on your toes. Anything could happen at this point." The group carefully navigated the shifting landscape and circled the floor, inspecting the area. Ryuji groaned when he saw the guards patrolling in the other half of the floor.

"Come on, can't we catch a break?" he said. Naruto stared at a door near the upper part of the floor and smiled when he saw it ripple.

"Well, you're in luck pal, there's a safe room up ahead." The others breathed a sigh of relief. They managed to evade the guards and piled into the safe room. Ann collapsed into one of the chairs in the room.

"Finally; I was getting a little worried we'd have to climb the tower all over again," she said. She took off her mask and began fanning herself with it. Morgana hopped on the table, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yes, but we're on the verge of finding Kamoshida's treasure! I can practically feel it in my fur!" Ryuji grinned.

"Man, we're so close! I bet we could find the Treasure today!" Akira shook his head.

"I for one am ready to call it a day," he said. "This has been a pretty exhausting trip. It's probably best we take a couple days to recharge and then push through to the end."

"I'm with Joker on this one," Naruto agreed. "Now that we're in the heart of Kamoshida's Palace, he's probably going to pull out all the stops to make sure we don't make it through. We're going to need to bring our A-game for this one." Ann and Morgana nodded in agreement. Ryuji looked around and sighed.

"Fine, I guess we can stop here," he admitted reluctantly. Akira pulled out his phone and tapped the Metaverse app. The world around them began to ripple as they made the transition back to the real world. They found themselves back on the roof. Ann suddenly fell to the floor, her seat now gone.

"Geez, a little warning next time Akira?" she asked in a huff. Akira chuckled a little.

"Sorry about that Ann," he replied. Naruto walked over and offered his hand to her. He hoisted Ann to her feet in one motion.

"There you go." He flashed his foxy grin. "It can be a little disorienting switching between here and the Metaverse."

"Thanks a lot, Naruto," Ann replied, brushing her butt off. Naruto completely missed the slight rosy dusting on her cheeks. The group left the roof and walked down the stairs to the ground floor. By now a majority of the students had left Shujin. As they approached the exit, Naruto made to reach into his bag and stopped.

"Damn it!" he said facepalming. "I forgot my bag in the classroom." Akira smirked.

"Oh? Since when do you ever actually use the books?" he asked.

"Hey! I resent that! I look at them…sometimes." The others chuckled. Morgana poked out his head from Akira's bag.

"Do you want us to wait for you?"

"Nah," Naruto replied. "It shouldn't take me too long to find it. You guys can go on without me." The others all nodded and said their goodbyes. Naruto turned around and trudged back up the stairs to the second floor. He arrived back in Classroom 2-D to find it empty. However, his bag wasn't slung over the back of his seat like it normally was. The blond began sweating a bit. Iwai had given him some funds and records to provide to one of his model gun providers, one that obtained rare models somewhat…dubiously from the states. He began combing through the classroom, looking for the bag.

"Come on," he said. "Where the hell is it?"

"Looking for something, Uzumaki-san?" a feminine voice said. Naruto whipped around and saw Makoto Niijima in the classroom doorway. "Classes are over, you know. If you aren't in a club, then you need to be heading home." The Uzumaki rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Niijima-san; I forgot my bag in the classroom," he explained. "I needed my books in order to complete the homework for this weekend, so I came back to look for it."

"I see," she replied simply. "Well, it appears as though you're in luck. As I was checking the classrooms for stragglers, I did find a book bag in this room and brought it to the student council room. I meant to drop it off in the lost and found later."

"Yeah, that was probably my bag then." Naruto did his best to hide his growing panic.

" _Please tell me she didn't look inside,_ " he silently prayed. Makoto folded her arms and smirked.

"Why does that not surprise me somehow, Uzumaki-san?" she said. "In any case, if you come with me, I can accompany you to the student council room and we can verify if the bag is yours." Naruto nodded.

"Thank a lot, Niijima-san," he said gratefully.

"Of course, Uzumaki-san," she replied politely. "It's my duty as student council president to help out students after all." The two walked up the stairs to the third floor and arrived at the student council room. Makoto pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Naruto noticed she had a distant expression.

" _Wonder what's up with her?_ " he wondered. They quickly arrived at the student council room. None of the other council members were present. Naruto looked at the small bin in the corner designated for the lost and found and saw a bag sticking out of it. He grabbed the bag and saw the Konoha symbol he'd stitched into the side. "There we go," Naruto said in relief. He turned to Makoto. "Again, thanks Niijima-san!" he said cheerily. As he made to step out of the student council room, Makoto stood in his way.

"Wait a moment Uzumaki-san. I'll need you to open the bag and show me some sort of identification proving it's yours before I can let you go." Naruto froze for a moment.

"Wait, what?" he asked dumbly.

"Well, I can't just let someone take something from the lost and found without verifying it belongs to them first, can I?" Naruto's heartbeat began to quicken. If he opened the bag now, the massive amount of money for Iwai's model dealer would be clearly visible. A sly smile appeared on her face as she saw the flash of panic on Naruto's. "What's the matter Uzumaki-san, got something in there you don't want me to see?" Naruto's mind raced to figure out some way out of this situation.

"Well, you see Niijima-san..." However, Makoto put a finger up to silence him.

"You don't have to make up an excuse, Uzumaki-san. I'm willing to skip this step and let you leave with this bag…if you respond to one of my questions truthfully." Naruto swallowed, knowing Makoto had him under a barrel.

"Alright, shoot," he finally agreed. "What do you want to ask me?" Makoto took a deep breath.

"How did you figure out about Shiho Suzui's situation?" Seeing Naruto stiffen, she quickly continued. "I'm not asking for all of the details of her life, Uzumaki-san. I just want to understand how you were able to pick up on her distress when nobody else seemed to. Especially since from what I gather, you two barely knew each other before…the accident." Naruto crossed his arms and frowned a bit.

" _I should have guessed she wouldn't have let this topic go so easily,_ " he thought. Still he had to give an answer now. He mulled over what he could say. "Honestly, I just paid attention to what she wasn't saying, that's all." Makoto furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked. Naruto sighed.

"Just because somebody doesn't say anything to anyone, doesn't mean they aren't speaking. If you look carefully, you can see it in their eyes and in their motion. When I saw Shiho-chan that day, I could see it in her expression she needed help."

"And you moved to help her," Makoto finished. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Somehow I find it hard to believe you were able to pick up what most teachers did not Uzumaki-san."

"Well, what else you want me to say?" Naruto asked. "Like you said, she and I didn't exactly run in the same circles before what happened, so it's not like I would have known what was going on." " _Though most teachers are outright ignoring what Kamoshida's doing, and I met her cognition in the Metaverse,_ " he added mentally. He couldn't exactly tell her that part though.

"You do have a point," Makoto admitted. The brunette frowned, seeming deep in thought. Suddenly, a resolute expression formed on her face. "Then show me how you do it then, Uzumaki-san." Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Hold up; what?" he asked.

"If you are so observant, then you should be able to do the same with other people." Makoto said. "If I accompany you, I'll be able to see this in action for myself."

"So, you basically want to tag along and just watch me?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Why?" Makoto pursed her lips.

"That's for me to know, Uzumaki-san," she replied. "Or would you rather show me what's in your bag right now?"

" _Damn, she's got me boxed in,_ " Naruto thought. He sighed deeply in defeat. "Fine; you can 'observe' me." Makoto grinned victoriously.

"Excellent. Then let's meet up tomorrow at noon." Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, you want to do this tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course; no time like the present. That's not going to pose a problem for you, is it Uzumaki-san?"

"No, I guess not," he admitted. "Fine, you can meet me at the Shibuya station. Is that fine with you Niijima-san?"

"That's works for me," she stepped aside from the doorway. "You're free to go then Uzumaki-san. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded and left. As he walked away from the student council room, he heard a small sigh from Makoto. "Happy Birthday, Makoto Niijima," he heard her say to herself. He turned and saw her looking at a photo in a wallet.

" _Today's her birthday?_ " he realized. " _And she's spending it doing work at school?_ " Suddenly his phone buzzed with a text message. He looked at his phone and grimaced. "Shoot, I've got to get moving or Iwai's going to kill me." Naruto quickly moved forward, leaving Makoto behind.

* * *

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #9

 **Name** : Armored Angel Douchebag (Archangel)

 **Description** : Giant knights in medieval plate mail armor with a massive sword, crimson wings, and massive holier-than-thou attitudes.

 **Attacks** : These guys have this annoying habit of flying out of physical reach, forcing you to use ranged skills. The stronger ones might have holy based abilities, like blinding foes to disorient them, or launching barrages of blades made of freaking light. For the most part though, they just fight by closing in quickly and trying to cleave you with their huge swords. They're actually pretty skilled in combat tactics, and have pretty decent kenjutsu skill. Nothing on Neko-Sensei of course. I'd frankly run away screaming if that was the case.

 **How to beat** : So darkness-based skills (I think the twins called it Curse?) work wonders on penetrating their armor, provided you can nail them with it. Be warned though, if you're packing those kind of skills, chances are their light attacks will hurt like an absolute bitch. With their mobility and annoying skills, it's best to coordinate with at least one teammate and try and trap them using your surroundings, and not rush at them like an idiot. **cough** Ryuji **cough, cough**

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #10

 **Name** : Trident Brigade Cavalry (Berith)

 **Description** : Shortish knights in plate mail who ride on top of small red horses, and wield nearly two-meter long tridents. Now there's a weapon you don't see every day…

 **Attacks** : They might be small, but that doesn't mean they can't be fast. These guys love to charge at you repeatedly jab you with the business end of their admittedly badass weapons. They're not too bad with them either, so if you don't watch out, you'll be riddled with holes.

 **How to beat** : Bullets and shuriken have absolutely no effect on them, so you're going to have to either get up close and personal or blast it with spells. Easier said than done though because of their speed. If you can manage to get behind them or sneak around, they're wide open to assault. Since their horse is both separate yet part of the larger whole, you can target it with effects like fear and paralysis to stop them in their traps.

* * *

 **And so ends the chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took this long to get out. Now I have some bad news and good news. I'm still a little behind with school due to everything that's happened, so I need to focus on that, not to mention I still need to get my other story online. There probably won't be a chapter for at least two weeks. However I'm due to go on a long vacation in the middle of February for an entire week, so I'll have plenty of time to get the ball rolling. My goal is to finish Kamoshida's arc well before spring. That boss fight is going to be awesome just you wait! Until then, PoeticFire is signing off.**

 **As always, read and review, and PMs are always welcome!**


	18. April 24 - What Goes Unsaid

**Um, hi everyone. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I'm back and I come bearing another chapter and a new personal goal. But more on that later. Here is your awesome chapter.**

* * *

 **What Goes Unsaid**

 **Sunday, April 24, 20XX**

 **8 Days until Expulsion**

 **Central Street – Subway Station**

Naruto leaned against one of the pillars in the middle of Shibuya's subway station and scanned the bustling crowds. The hundreds of people walking by him spared him only a passing glance. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with the hood over his head. His lips were twitched in a small scowl as he waited for Makoto to arrive. "Still can't believe I have to spend my one free day like this," he grumbled. Iwai had laughed his ass off when he'd heard of Naruto's predicament.

"What's the matter, brat?" he asked. "Now that a girl is finally interested in you, you want to chicken out?" The shop owner had had no pity for his blond charge and practically kicked him out of the shot. "Remember, brat; if you get in trouble, I'm not sticking my neck out for you."

Naruto sighed and checked his phone. The clock display read 12:05 PM. He sighed. "Maybe something came up for her and she can't come," he muttered to himself. However, his hopes were quickly dashed as he saw the brunette stride towards him. She was dressed in a black skirt, and a maroon long-sleeved sweater. She carried a small handbag in her right hand. "Hey Niijima-san," Naruto called out. "Looks like you made it." Makoto nodded.

"My apologies for being late, Uzumaki-san," she said. "It was difficult to find you in the station." She looked at him curiously. "I'm little surprised you showed up. I thought you may have only agreed request just to get your bag." Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, I made a promise to you I'd come, and I don't go back on my promises. Besides, I honestly didn't have anything else to do today." Makoto nodded.

"I see. Well thank you for your honesty Uzumaki-san." Naruto scowled.

"Enough with the formality already. We're not at school anymore, so let's just call each other by name. Alright, Makoto?" Makoto stared at him for a moment before her lips twitched in a small smirk.

"That sounds fair enough…Naruto-san." Naruto sighed.

"Now you're just screwing with me."

"Whatever are you talking about Naruto-san?" Makoto asked innocently. Naruto shook his head, trying to hide his own grin.

"Fine, fine; come on, Makoto." The Uzumaki led Makoto through the station to the entrance of the underground mall area. Everywhere you turned, you could see people bustling in and out of the various stores. Naruto scanned the area for a place to observe and spotted the flower shop. "Alright, we'll start there," he said. Makoto folded her arms.

"And how exactly will this place prove your point?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

"You'll see." Makoto shrugged and followed Naruto to the flower shop. The small store was brimming with various customers today. A small line snaked out of the shop. The clerk at the counter was frantically trying to fill the requests as fast as they could. Naruto stood against from the entrance for a few minutes, his eyes roving each customer approaching the store. Makoto stood behind him, waiting to see what Naruto would do. Eventually he noticed a young man walking briskly from the subway station entrance. He watched the man join the end of the line. " _Perfect; he'll do just fine_ ," Naruto thought to himself. He turned to Makoto, who was looking at him expectantly. "OK, see that guy there, Makoto?" he said, pointing to his target.

"Yes." She nodded. "The well-dressed one who just joined the line, right?" She looked to Naruto. "You've noticed something about him?" The blond smirked.

"He's probably been dating someone for about a while and completely forgot about a date. He's now trying to pick up a last-minute present for her on his way to the date location in order to smooth things over." Makoto's eyebrows arched as she folded her arms.

"Really?" she said. "You picked up all of that from a total stranger in such a short time? I find that somewhat hard to believe, Naruto-san." The Uzumaki grinned.

"Fair enough. We'll just have to confirm it then." Before Makoto could say anything, Naruto strode over to the store and got in line behind the young man. The man was still a few spots away from being served. Makoto sighed and moved to a spot where she could hear their conversation. Naruto adopted an easy-going grin. "Hey there Mister," he said cheerfully. The man looked up from his phone at Naruto.

"Oh, hello," he replied. Naruto ignored his clipped response and continued.

"Looking pretty spiffy. On your way to a date or something?" he asked innocently. The young man glanced at Naruto for a moment.

"Yeah, it's my one-year anniversary with my girlfriend. However, I've been working a bunch of late hours this last week trying to meet a deadline yesterday, and completely missed my alerts about it until she called me about it an hour ago." He glanced at his watch. "I was hoping I could grab some flowers to make it up for her, since she likes plants, but I'm not even sure what kind I should choose. If this takes too much longer, I'm going to miss the train to our date. Then I'm really going to hear it from her." The man sighed deeply. "Sorry didn't mean to unload on you." Naruto waved him off.

"It's fine. I'm just here to pick up some seeds for my mom," he replied smoothly. "Though I wasn't expecting this line. I think I might come back later when it's not so busy. Still, let me help you out." Naruto glanced at the various flowers available. "When you get to the cashier, ask for a bouquet of gecko orchids, care-nations, and rainbow sages. It'll show her she's precious to you, and that you wish for a happy future together." The young man looked at Naruto for a few moments before nodding.

"Um, thanks," he said in surprise. Naruto flashed him a disarming grin.

"No worries Mister. Just wanted to help you patch things up with your girlfriend. Hopefully you'll be able the train on time. Best of luck man!" Naruto walked away from the bewildered, but grateful young man, who eventually turned back around and waited for the cashier. The blond casually sauntered his way down the mall. Makoto quickly rejoined him. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at her gaping mouth.

"How…how did you figure all that out?" she asked in disbelief. "You couldn't have seen him for more than a minute at most." Naruto nodded.

"True, but the signs were all there, in his appearance," he explained. "At first, the way he was dressed tipped me off to the occasion. He was wearing a fancy black blazer, a button-down shirt, and dark dress slacks. No something you'd wear to a formal event, but way too snazzy for just a casual hang-up. So, I figured it was most likely a date." Makoto nodded.

"Alright; I can give you that one," she agreed, "but how did you figure out he was late for an anniversary?"

"It was how he entered the mall. The guy came straight from the subway station entrance as fast as he could while still walking, so he probably had only just gotten off the train. He glanced at his watch twice times in that walk alone, so I was pretty sure he was on the clock to catch the next train. However, he was still making a beeline for a flower shop of all things, meaning he must've had no choice but to make the detour or face the wrath of his girlfriend." Naruto folded his arms. "When it comes down to it, it's just a matter of using the clues people unconsciously give about themselves." Makoto followed Naruto's explanation with rapt attention. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"Interesting," she said. "And your flower suggestions to him?" Naruto hesitated for a moment. Makoto gave him a look of disbelief. "Don't tell me you just made that up on the spot."

"Of course not," Naruto said indignantly. "Those were the actual meaning of those plants in the flower language. An…old childhood classmate of mine, had parents who owned a plant store and taught me." He glanced away from Makoto, thoughts racing back to his genin days.

* * *

 _In his quest to woo Sakura, he once tried purchasing flowers for her at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He made the mistake of just randomly picking whatever ones looked good to him. Ino had been working the cash register that day and had dressed him down for a solid ten minutes, before forcing Naruto to take a crash course on flower language._

 _Naruto walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, just as another customer was leaving, ignoring the look of disgust on the person's face as he left. He looked around at the kaleidoscope of vibrant flowers. The cloying scent of pollen made him wrinkle his nose. Still, he grinned stupidly. After a particularly harsh rejection from Sakura, he decided to attempt a different approach and show his affection another way. After all, what girl didn't like flowers? "Alright, this time Sakura will definitely be impressed!" he said. However, after searching through the aisles, he couldn't find any roses or stuff like that. He shrugged. "Hmm, I'll just pick out whatever looks good then. It can't be that hard to put together a bunch of flowers." He began haphazardly picking out pink flowers to match the color of Sakura's hair._

 _After picking out a few choices, Naruto moved to the register to make his purchase, eager to present Sakura with his present. He was a little surprised to find Ino sitting behind the counter, flitting through a magazine. He hadn't seen her since graduating from the academy. She noticed someone approaching and sighed. "Thank you for coming to Yamanaka's. What'll it be today?" She put down the magazine and looked up._

" _Naruto? What are YOU doing here?" she asked in surprise. "I'd never expect someone like you to be caught in a flower shop. It's a bit outside your culture level, isn't it?" Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring the jab at his brash nature. It was hardly the first time._

" _I just came here to buy some flowers, Ino." He laid his findings on the counter. "I wanna give them to Sakura-chan!" Ino rolled her eyes._

" _Jeez, I still don't know what an idiot like you sees in Billboard Brow, besides the brains you were apparently are missing. Still, I'll give you points for trying at least. If only Sasuke-kun would realize my love." Naruto's eyebrows scrunched in disgust._

" _Ugh, please don't start singing the teme's praises. I already hear enough of that from Sakura-chan." Ino huffed._

" _Whatever; it's not like there's any comparison between you two anyway." She looked down at his selection._

" _Is there a reason you're giving Billboard Brow foxgloves and hydrangeas?" She said pointing to bell-shaped flowers and bouquet-like blossoms. Naruto grinned._

" _I thought they would be nice since it matches Sakura-chan's hair!" he replied. Ino looked at Naruto in disbelief._

" _You do know that foxglove means 'insincerity' in flower language right? And hydrangeas mean 'You are cold and heartless?'"_

" _Wait, what?" Naruto asked. "You're just pulling my leg again Ino. There's no way there's a stupid language of flowers." Obviously this was the wrong thing to say as Ino narrowed her eyes._

" _Oh yeah?" She reached under the counter and pulled out a thick tome labelled 'Knowing How Flowers Speak' and slammed it on the counter. Naruto looked uneasily at the tome. "Ino grinned evilly._

" _Welcome to Flower Language 101, Naruto."_

* * *

Naruto chuckled a bit remembering how Ino had spent the next 3 hours hammering in plant meanings into his head. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Naruto-san?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just an old memory," he replied quickly. "Anyway, if you want you can look up the flower meanings online." Makoto pursed her lips for a moment before shaking her head.

"No; I'll trust you, Naruto-san. You didn't have anything to gain by giving the man false information. Plus, I can't see you as the type to do so just for fun."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Makoto," he replied. The girl gave him a mischievous smirk.

"You're still not off the hook, though. I want to see another example of your observation." Naruto shrugged and scanned the passing crowd in front of them.

"Alright; let me find another person to check out then." By this point the two had wandered into a much less crowded portion of the mall. Naruto noticed a guy in a black T-shirt and glasses begin to walk towards them, looking a little lost. He bumped into Makoto's right shoulder. Makoto began to stumble back but was caught by the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss," he said. The man moved to Makoto's left and nodded apologetically. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine," Makoto said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I've been trying to meet someone around here," the spectacle-wearing guy said. "Do you know where the, um, Big Bang Burger is?" Makoto flashed him a small smile.

"Well, the Big Bang Burger is the surface. I can take you there if you'd like and began giving the man directions, ignoring the greasy-looking man who brushed her on the other side. Naruto latched out and grabbed the man's arm. Makoto turned to Naruto in surprise.

"What's going on Uzumaki-san?" Naruto pointed to the greasy man's hand which was holding a small black purse. Makoto's eyes widened. She quickly rummaged through her handbag.

"That's my purse!" she exclaimed. Naruto nodded. The greasy looking man wrenched his arm away and glared at Naruto, his pug nose scrunching up.

"You've got no proof this belongs to that chick!" he exclaimed. "I was just running an errand for my girlfriend." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'd feel sorry for the girl who chose to date you. I mean, she'd have to be pretty desperate. Anyway, you can drop the act. I already know you two were working together to try and steal it." The glasses-wearing one tried to look affronted.

"Why are you accusing me? I was just asking her for directions."

"Of course, you were," Naruto said with a snort. "Which is why you only started moving towards her once you saw the expensive-looking handbag she was carrying. Before that you were just standing around, and not searching for the Big Bang Burger." The glasses wearing man glared at him. Meanwhile, his greasy counterpart growled at Naruto.

"Hey, pal. You'd better watch your step, if you know what's good for you," he said in a low voice. Makoto's eyes narrowed.

"That purse belongs to me, so I ask you please return it," she said curtly. The greasy-looking thug sneered.

"You don't have any proof this is your purse though, do ya girly?" Makoto's lips pursed. Before she could make a counter argument, she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"Let me take care of this, Makoto," Naruto said. His gaze hardened as he glanced at the two individuals. "You guys belong to the Kuro Hebi gang, right?" Both men's eyes widened considerably.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?" the spectacled one said nervously.

"Oh, so I suppose I just imagined that tattoo of three entwined snakes poking out from your right sleeves." Naruto replied. He inwardly smirked as the man's eyes involuntarily glanced over to his shirt, as if checking to see the long sleeves had rolled up. The punk looking thug narrowed his eyes.

"And how would you know anything about that, you little brat?" he asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Naruto replied vaguely. "Now, are you going to hand over my friend's purse, or are we going to have to settle this disagreement elsewhere?" The grimy goon narrowed his eyes and looked at Naruto's face.

"Wait, whisker marks? And blue eyes…" The grimy looking man's eyes widened impossibly as he took a couple steps back, causing Naruto to smirk inwardly. The greasy thug held his hands up disarmingly.

"Let's not get too hasty here. I was just making sure this was her purse." He practically threw the purse back to Makoto, who received it with a bewildered expression. He turned to the spectacled wearing guy. "Hey; I'll take you to the Big Bang Burger." The thug placed his hand on the man's back and began leading him away. Naruto heard the spectacled man whisper,

"What's the matter, Takeshi?"

"I'm pretty sure that guy's the Hunter Fox, didn't you see his whisker marks?"

"No way, the Hunter Fox wouldn't be down here, would he?"

"Do you really want to take a chance and end up like Nezumi's bunch?" The two would be thieves quickly ambled away and blended into the passerby. Once they were out of sight, Makoto turned to look at Naruto.

"I guess thanks are in order for helping me get my purse back, Naruto-san." Naruto waved her off.

"It was no biggie, Makoto." The brunette shook her head firmly.

"If I'd been by myself, they would have made off with my purse before I ever realized it." The two resumed their stroll through the empty area of the mall. "Still, how did you realize what they were up to?" Naruto just shrugged.

"I've seen guys like that pull the same kind of stunt before tons of times growing up," he explained. One average-looking guy distracts the target in a crowded location so another pickpocket makes the score. It was just a matter of knowing what to look out for."

"Yes, Seeing Makoto's expectant look, Naruto continued. "One of the biggest tip-offs was that spec's eyes kept flickering back to your bag as he approached, far more than what would be warranted. The designer label probably pegged you as a wealthy enough target. When he "bumped" into you, he was signaling his buddy, who must've been hiding away in the video store behind us. He intentionally maneuvered himself to your left side, so wouldn't be focusing as much on your right side, where the bag was."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head. "It's all comes back to observation. If you pay attention enough, you'll start to see the little hints people give off about themselves. You just gotta know what they mean." Makoto nodded intently. The two teens continued walking in silence for a bit. She seemed to be deep in contemplation. Naruto felt a strange sense of satisfaction stir within him seeing somebody else show such interest in what he said. It was certainly a novel feeling for him. Makoto looked up at Naruto, a deep fire in her eyes as she began to comprehend.

"So essentially, it's a matter of perceiving things about people they might never readily reveal, like their real motives, by noticing the minor details they subconsciously reveal? Am I getting the picture?" she asked. The Uzumaki nodded.

"That's pretty much it," he replied. "You catch on quick, Makoto." A ghost of a smile flitted across her face as she accepted the compliment.

"It's only because you were able to follow through on your claims from yesterday. It was impressive to see you deduce so many things about a person's unspoken intentions." Naruto nodded.

"One of the biggest things I've learned is that a lot of people have a hard time being honest when dealing with other people; whether they have ulterior motives or have something to hide. People can try and put up a mask; however, those desires and fears usually have a way of poking out. You've got to read between the lines to figure out what's really going on." Naruto chuckled. "As an old sensei loved to say, you've got to look underneath the underneath."

"Underneath the underneath," Makoto repeated. Her lips quirked into a small smirk. "That's a rather interesting way of putting it."

"My sensei was definitely…interesting, that's for sure," Naruto said thinking back to some of Kakashi's insane excuses for tardiness. "Anyway, do you need me another example or something." Makoto shook her head.

"I'm still a little surprised at how well you picked up on those cues most people wouldn't think twice of," Makoto commented. Naruto chuckled humorlessly.

"Believe me; it came with lots of hard-earned practice in real-time. When I was growing up, I had to learn fast how to pick out who I could trust." Naruto realized his slip and inwardly cursed his slip. The memories of his past were being to slip out. However, it appeared Makoto's mind was elsewhere. An awkward silence reigned between them for a few moments. With a start Naruto realized they'd looped back around and were now near the mall's exit to the subway station. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, do you need another observation example?" he asked. Makoto shook her head.

"No; I believe I've seen enough, Naruto-san. After what I've seen, it's clear you weren't just making things up regarding Suzui-san." Naruto's eyes widened as Makoto dipped her head in a humble bow. "I'm sorry for doubting your claims." The blond quickly waved her off.

"No worries Makoto. It was a pretty touchy area, so I can't blame you for being skeptical."

"Thank you, Naruto-san. That being said, I'd actually like to ask for a favor." Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"A favor, huh? OK then; fire away Makoto." Makoto paused for a moment and took a breath before turning to face Naruto.

"I want you to teach me how to pick out the motives people hide in the details Naruto-san." Naruto nearly stumbled over, completely caught off guard by the request.

"Wait…what?" he asked dumbly. Makoto sighed.

"I…want to be able to read people's intentions like you did today. Realizing that I missed the signs Suzui-san was showing, means that there could be other hidden concerns within the student body. I still need to work harder." The Uzumaki noticed the brunette shifting in unease. There was a sense of desperation in her tone, though to what end it drove the brunette, he couldn't tell. He patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, Makoto. You're still human, and so am I. You're allowed to make a couple mistakes, especially with such a big role."

" _Kami knows I've made a bad call or two,_ " he added mentally. Makoto looks up and managed to smile a bit.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Naruto-san. Regardless, this is still something I really want to achieve for myself. It's a pretty valuable skill to have."

"Fair point," Naruto replied.

"And I wouldn't just ask you to do it for free either. With my status as the student council president, I'm sure I would be able to pull a couple strings for you if needs be. As long as it's not blatantly against school policies." Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

" _Damn, first blackmail, now under-the-table deals,_ " he thought to himself. There was definitely more to Makoto Niijima than meets the eye. " _With how things are progressing with Kamoshida, it wouldn't hurt to have Makoto on my side just in case things get messy after we steal his Treasure._ " The blond chuckled and nodded.

"Heh, I can't see why not." He held out his hand. "You've got yourself a deal, prez."

Makoto smirked and took his hand shaking it firmly. Deep within the recesses of his mind, another chain link snapped as the feminine voice Naruto was quickly becoming familiar with echoed in his ears.

 _I am thou, thou art I…_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to break the yoke of oppression shackling you._

 _Through the bond with the Priestess, though has begun the path to defy destiny._

" _Damn it lady, who the hell are you?_ " The blond mentally shouted. " _Why do you keep popping up and saying almost the same thing over and over? Give me some answers already!_ " But the voice apparently had said its piece. Naruto was almost positive this voice and its cryptic words had something to do with his regaining his chakra, but the voice never seemed to give him any answers. Makoto looked at Naruto curiously.

"Is everything alright, Naruto-san?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Just spaced out there for a second." He flashed her a disarming grin. "Nothing to worry about. So, are you wanting to start now?" Before Makoto could answer, her purse began buzzing. Makoto pulled out her phone and checked the screen. Her eyes widened.

"It seems as though we'll have to end this here; my sister just made it back from an extended job that was keeping her in Kyoto. Unfortunately, we'll have to pick this up another time. Makoto quickly checked through her schedule. "With the faculty meeting coming up next week on Showa Day, I'll be kept busy with work for the student council until then. We'll have to pick this up afterward." Makoto missed Naruto's eyes narrow in an almost bestial nature at the mention of the faculty meeting.

" _Right; that's when that rotten bastard Kamoshida plans to get us kicked out of Shujin._ " He thought to the different trips to the Palace and meetings, Kamoshida's promise to expel him, Ryuji, and Akira had slipped Naruto's mind. " _Not that there's a chance in hell I'm going to let that teme get his way again._ " The blond schooled his features and nodded.

"Yeah, I've got some things to take of by then as well, so that actually works for me, Makoto" he replied. Makoto smirked and put away her phone.

"Alright then; I'll be seeing you at school then, Naruto-san. I look forward to learning from you." Makoto turned and walked into the tunnel to the station, leaving Naruto in place.

"Alright, next time we go back into that Palace, I'm not going to stop til I find that Treasure."

* * *

 **Alright, so Naruto's established yet another Confidant, and we're heading into the final stretch of this arc. Yay, progress Now seeing as Kamoshida's arc has taken me way too long and I wasn't able to get out another chapter last month due to my own issues, I'm going to try both making it up to you and seeing how things work if I actually schedule this in as my own personal deadline. The goal is to release a chapter every ten days starting from March 1, so you'll get a total of four chapters in one month. The last chapter is going to be the epic boss battle with Kamoshida, and I've had a devious plan in the works since Day 1 that I'll finally get to reveal. The only thing I'll ask of you all is to throw plenty of reviews my way. It means a lot to hear what your thoughts are, even if it's just "Meh." Anyway, I'll see you all next on March 11.**

 **As always, reviews and PMs are always welcome. Peace!**


	19. April 26 - Vengeance of the Discarded

**Alright, it's currently about 3:30 am so I missed my deadline by a couple hours, but honestly, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be as big as it was. I haven't really bothered to edit this much, so I apologize for any errors. I'll go back tomorrow, or today rather, and clean it up a bit. At any rate, I hope you all enjoy the second of my four chapters this month.**

* * *

 **Vengeance of the Discarded**

 **Tuesday, April 26, 20XX**

 **Metaverse, Kamoshida's Palace**

 **6 Days until Expulsion**

Naruto looked around at the determined looks on everyone's faces as they sat around the table in the safe room within the tower. "Alright, so we're all in agreement here, right?" Morgana nodded grimly from his spot on the table.

"Let's make the final push and get to Kamoshida's Treasure today," he said. "We don't have much more time to waste." Ann pumped her fist.

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna take down that creep for sure," she said enthusiastically.

"That bastard's had it coming for a long time!" Ryuji agreed. Akira got up from his chair.

"Then let's not waste any more time and start moving." The others agreed. They carefully exited the safe room and stepped out into the violet haze of the tower interior. They proceeded along the wall towards where the stairs should be. As they approached, Naruto saw the steps seemed to magically appear and begin to assemble themselves in mid-forming a floating staircase.

"Whoa," Ryuji said in awe.

"That's probably another effect of being so close to the source of the distorted desires," Morgana explained. "For a Palace to be formed, the desires must be abnormally powerful, enough to warp the heart of the person in the real world. It's no surprise that they're able to warp the reality within that person's heart and mind."

"Still, gotta admit, that's pretty neat," Naruto commented.

" **I've seen a lot of weird things kit in our world kit, but this place seems to keep upping my expectations,** " Kurama agreed. The group ascended the hovering steps to the next level of the tower. Ann's eyes narrowed as she saw the busts of female wearing gym wear and bloomers. The heads and arms had been removed, which only drew attention to the statues' busty frames and wide hips.

"Ugh, figures that bastard would have his perversions on display like this," Ann said angrily.

"Quiet!" Naruto hissed. He spotted the plumed tips of helmets passing through the narrow corridors created by the statues and the shifting pillars rising and falling from the floor. He looked at the others. "We've got guards patrolling up here, and most likely higher level ones at that." Akira peered at the Shadows.

"He's right, these are definitely going to be as strong as the ones we fought on the rooftop," he replied. Naruto noted the surprising certainty in the masked teen's tone.

" **There's definitely something up with that Akira brat,** " Kurama said. " **If I didn't know any better, I'd say he has some sort of doujutsu with how accurate he's being. At least he's not a stuck-up prick like the Uchiha though.** "

"At any rate, we need to be careful not to be seen at this point," Morgana said. "No need in wasting our strength right now with unnecessary fights. I don't doubt we'll have to go up against at least one tough guard to get to the Treasure." The others nodded in agreement. Using the corners of the makeshift corridors, the group made their way across the floor in single file, darting past the patrolling guards while their backs were turned. They eventually made their way to another set of self-assembling steps and ascended to the next floor.

"Alright! Dodging those punks was easy!" Ryuji exclaimed. "We'll reach the top in no time at this rate."

"Ugh, don't get too excited, you moron. This is also where we're likely to encounter more traps," Morgana warned.

"Lighten up, Mona!" Ryuji retorted. The group continued climbing some more stairs until they reached a point where the path split between a circular hallway and a straight path of platforms across an open chasm. Ann blissfully headed toward the main hallway, passing a bust of Kamoshida's Shadow.

"Come on guys, this way!" she said grinning. As she stepped on the metal pad leading the first platform, Naruto heard the 'sching' of blades scraping against metal and instinctively reacted.

"Watch out, Panther!" He rushed over and grabbed the tail of her outfit, yanking her back just as a massive axe swung through the gap. The two fell back to the floor. Ann's face paled as she turned to look at Naruto.

"T-Thanks Shinobi," she said, swallowing. Naruto nodded and pulled her back up. The others joined them on the platform, staring at the progression of pendulum blades swinging back and forth preventing progression further. Morgana crossed his stubby arms.

"Like I said, Kamoshida was bound to have more traps." Ryuji scowled at the small feline.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll just have to take the other way then." He turned and began heading towards the circular path. However, before he could arrive, the floor shifted and rose to create a massive wall of the distorted material which spanned the entire width of the hallway. "Damn it, this way's blocked too." Naruto approached the wall and studied it closely.

"Hmm, I wonder," he thought aloud. He channeled chakra to his feet and attempted to run up the wall. However, not more than a few steps up, his body was launched away. Naruto managed to flip and right himself before landing on the floor. Akira notched an eyebrow.

"What happened, Shinobi?" he asked. Naruto stood up.

"I was thinking I might be able to carry everyone up over the wall. Whatever that dark stuff is though, it's rejecting the energy I use to stick to the wall. So that plan's a bust. Looks like our only way through here is to figure out how to shut down those blades." Ryuji was studying the large statue of Kamoshida carefully and snapped his fingers.

"Hey, I think I figured out what we've gotta do!" he said. A shit-eating grin was on his face. Ann looked skeptically at the skull-faced delinquent.

"Really, Skull?" she asked. "Somehow I find that hard to believe with your brain."

"Hey, I can figure stuff out too you know," he snapped back. "Anyway, I figured the mechanism for those axes had to be nearby." He pointed to the statue. "That bastard's statue is missing its eyes. There's no way he would let that slide unless it was for a reason. His eyes have gotta be the keys needed to get the blades to stop!" He looked at the others. "Well, am I great or what?" he said smugly.

"I have to admit, you might actually have figured it out, Skull," Morgana said. "I guess even a moron can have a brilliant idea every once in a while." Akira crossed his arms.

"If that's the case, then the eyes are probably being held by Shadows below for safekeeping."

"Good call, Joker," Morgana agreed. "Alright, let's go back down then and find those keys!" As the others began to move, Naruto was slow to move.

" **What's the matter brat?** " Kurama asked.

" _I don't know Kurama; something about this whole thing that's bugging me,_ " he replied. Up ahead he could hear the others talking.

"Man, there are a lot of different Shadows though," Ann said. Akira nodded

"We've fought knights, horses, annoying imps, fairies, and floating jack o' lanterns," he said. "Definitely no short of variety."

"Let's just hope there aren't any more Shadows like that stupid angel I sent packing," Ryuji said. The nagging feeling in the back of Naruto's head struck him.

* * *

" ** _Tho_** _u p_ ** _i_** _l_ ** _l_** _ag_ ** _e_** _rs_ ** _s_** _hal_ ** _l_** _no_ ** _lo_** _nge_ ** _r_** ** _m_** _a_ ** _k_** _e a moc_ ** _ker_** _y_ ** _of_** ** _my_** _L_ ** _ord._** _I_ ** _sh_** _a_ ** _l_** _l_ ** _cle_** _a_ ** _ns_** _e h_ ** _i_** _s h_ ** _ol_** _y te_ ** _mpl_** _e o_ ** _f_** _th_ ** _y_** ** _f_** _i_ ** _lt_** _h_ ** _!_** _" The winged knight held up a small green circular orb. "_ _ **L**_ _or_ _ **d**_ _ **K**_ _am_ _ **os**_ _h_ _ **id**_ _a_ _ **'**_ _s_ _ **ga**_ _z_ _ **e**_ _se_ _ **es**_ _ **al**_ _l._ ** _T_** _h_ ** _er_** _e sh_ ** _a_** _l_ ** _l_** _b_ ** _e_** ** _n_** _o_ ** _esc_** _a_ ** _p_** _e_ ** _f_** _or_ ** _th_** _e wi_ ** _c_** _k_ ** _e_** _d_ _!" The gem burst with an eerie brilliance, which seemed to replicate in the statue's eyes behind him. Jade fire shot from the statue's hands towards the sides of the chapel, creating walls of burning flames which prevented any escape in small corridors between the columns._

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto's fist slammed into the wall of the tower, causing the others to turn back and look at him in confusion.

"Wait what's wrong, Shinobi?" Morgana asked.

Naruto sighed. "We're not going to be able to get through that passageway. We're going to be missing a gem. Remember that thing the angel guy was holding when he made the fire walls to trap us?"

"Yeah, that round green gem?" Ann said. "What about it?"

"Remember what he was saying when he used it?" Naruto said. Akira narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"'Lord Kamoshida's gaze sees all.' That's also when the massive statue's eyes lit up and shot the barrier." Morgana's eyes widened as well.

"Wait, are you guys thinking…" Akira and Naruto both nodded grimly. Ryuji looked around at them in annoyance.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" he asked. Naruto looked at Ryuji.

"I'm pretty sure that orb the angel knight used to trap us in that chapel was one of the keys we needed for that passage." The Uzumaki saw the slack-jawed shock in both Ann and Ryuji's eyes.

"Can't we just go back and get it again?" Ryuji asked. Morgana snorted.

"Remind me again what you did to the guy at the very end, Skull?" Ryuji eyes widened as he slumped down.

"Damn it," he said. Naruto clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about it Skull; there's no way any of us could have known what that thing was for at the time." He turned to the others. "Still, with that thing probably at the bottom of the moat now, there's no way for us to get at it. At least, definitely not before our deadline."

"So, are we stuck without being able to get to Kamoshida?" Ann asked weakly. An uncomfortable silence settled between the group as they contemplated the situation. Naruto wasn't sure what to say to the others.

" _I'm pretty sure I could duck and weave through the swinging blades, but then I'd be trying to take on Kamoshida without them,_ " he thought.

" **Hate to break it to you, Naruto, but we're definitely not that strong yet,** " Kurama said. " **You're going to need your little friends for this one.** " Akira looked up, his eyes focused behind his mask.

"We can't give up yet. We've come too far, and have too much to fight for," he said. "We've just got to find another way to get to him." Naruto looked at Akira and grinned.

"Joker's right. If one path's been blocked off, then we'll just have to bust our way through and find a new one. After all, we're supposed to be rebels right?" The others looked at each other for a moment. Morgana hopped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"They're right actually. They're no sense in despairing over this. There may be another way that we don't know about." Ryuji stepped forward as well.

"Hell yeah! I'm not giving up on my chance to deck that guy." Ann nodded.

"I promised myself I would avenge Shiho. I can't back down now!" Naruto glanced around at the others' determined faces.

" _Glad we're all sticking together for the long haul,_ " he thought. He'd really been enjoying being a part of something. He turned to Akira. "Hey, pulling out that map for a moment? There might be a hint or something on it," The curly haired teen nodded and pulled out the parchment. Morgana hopped on Naruto's shoulder as they scanned the map. He pointed to a small room labelled "Storage" with his tail.

"What's this doing here? It looks like there's some sort of connection going from that room to the safe room." The others gathered around to see what Morgana was talking about.

"Hmm, it seems to connect to one of the floors above us," Akira said. "If we can find out what that connection, we might be able to circumvent this hallway entirely." He frowned. "The only problem is that the map doesn't explain how someone can jump up several floors to get to it."

"So how the hell are we supposed to get to it?" Ryuji asked. Naruto smirked.

"Simple, let's ask one of the guards about it." The others looked at him in shock.

"What, do you mean you're going to use that Henge thing again?" Ann asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, they're not going to volunteer that information normally, even if I look like one of them. However, if we can thrash one of them into submission, I'm thinking we can scare them into acquiring information from them." Morgana looked at him pensively.

"That could work, but we'll have to be careful to take care of it without attracting too much attention. Is everyone else on board with this?" Ryuji grinned.

"Beat down those Shadows and make them talk? Count me in."

"That's probably the best plan we have right now. I'm in as well," Akira agreed. Ann looked at the others and nodded.

"I guess if the rest of you are on board, I'll do it too." Akira turned to Naruto.

"You've got a plan for how to go about this?" he asked.

"I only spotted one guard patrolling in the upper half of the last floor. I think as long as we get the drop on it in the corner and nobody makes a huge explosion, we should be able to engage whatever monsters pop up from them." The others nodded. They descended the stairs back to the floor below. Naruto motioned for the others to halt. "I'll tackle the ambush, just get ready to fight," he advised. "Once the Shadows show up, we'll split up and take them down separately." The others nodded silently. The Uzumaki carefully snuck up to the patrolling guard. He could hear it mumbling to itself.

" **I** **kin** d **a** **ho** pe t **ho** se **th** iev **es** **s** h **o** w **up** **s** o **I** **ca** n th **ras** h t **h** em **.** **i** f **it** ' **s** **a** **gi** rl, **I'l** l **ski** n ' **e** m. B **u** t **i** f i **t'** s **a** b **o** y **..**. **I** th **in** k **I** ' **l** l **pl** ay **w** i **th** the **m..**." Naruto resisted the urge to puke at the disturbing thought.

" **Brat, don't even stop to think about it!** " Kurama said sounding queasy. " **Just yank off that mask and beat those freaks within an inch of their lives!** " Naruto could help but agree. Using the cover of the states, he flanked the guard near the end of his patrol, trying to push the image out of his head. Before the guard turned around, Naruto jumped onto its back and yanked its mask off in a smooth motion. As the guard disintegrated, the others came out and encircled the black puddle.

"Here they come, get ready everyone!" Morgana called out.

"From out of the darkness burst two new Shadows Naruto had not seen yet. The first was a red-skinned creature standing about seven or eight feet tall. His red-skinned body was humanoid, but he had the head of a massive grey owl. A pair of wings burst from his back, flapping calmly. His green eyes surveyed the intruders with distain.

" **So** , i **t** **see** m **s** **yo** u **r** w **is** h c **a** m **e** **t** ru **e** the **n,** **S** u **cc** u **b** us **.** **Yo** u g **e** t **t** o **p** lay wi **t** h **t** he **b** r **a** ts **in** t **rud** i **n** g on **L** o **r** d K **a** m **os** h **id** a **'** s **san** c **t** u **m** ," he said. His counterpart grinned lazily. Not an bit of fat or muscle seemed out of place on the astonishingly beautiful female. Her pale white skin contrasted heavily with the black leotard and leggings she wore, and the bright golden locks cascading down the side of her face. Even her bat-like wings only seemed to add to her graceful appearance. She floated in the air in a sitting posture. She frowned as she looked over the crew.

" **I** **do** n't l **ik** e **br** u **ti** sh **l** oo **k** ing g **e** n **tle** me **n** l **i** k **e** th **e** b **lon** d **A** nd **r** as **,** " she said lazily. "B **ut** **a** s **f** or t **h** a **t** da **rk** -ha **ir** e **d** **ro** g **ue** a **nd** t **hat** **ad** o **rab** l **e** **li** tt **le** **cat** …" She licked her lips menacingly. " **I** **c** o **ul** d **j** u **s** t **E** at **.** T **hem.** U **p.** " Akira involuntarily shivered at her tone. Meanwhile Morgana, tried to hide his blush.

"I'm not a cat," he said, with noticeably less force than he normally would. Naruto rolled his eyes.

" _Well, at least the guard's earlier comments make sense now,_ " Naruto thought to himself.

" **I'** ll s **tar** t wi **t** h **t** he g **i** r **l,** " the owl-man said gruffly. "Ra **k** u **nd** a!" He quickly pointed his finger at Ann and sent a blue burst which hit her and enveloped her body. Ann's eyes widened.

"What did you do to me? I feel so…hollow." The Andras spread his wings and burst forward toward her, slamming his fist into his stomach. Spit flew from Ann's mouth as she doubled over.

"I j **us** t **m** a **d** e **you** i **nto** th **e** f **r** a **gil** e **l** i **t** t **l** e g **irl** **you** **r** e **all** y a **re** ," the Shadow sneered.

"Watch it asshole!" Ryuji swung his pipe at the beast who blocked it with his wings. Naruto followed up and tossed a few shuriken at the Andras, who held up his hand.

" **Buf** u **!** " Shards of ice formed and collided with Naruto's projectiles. " **Yo** u'l **l** **hav** e **t** o **do** bet **t** er **th** a **n** **t** h **a** t **,** **b** ra **t** ," he replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the owl-man.

"You don't want me to play hardball on you," Naruto replied. Meanwhile Akira and Morgana were dealing with the Succubus. The black-haired teen held up his hand.

"Agathion, Zio!" The lady devil nimbly dodged the bolt of electricity.

"M **y,** **ar** en **'** t yo **u** a m **e** an b **oy!** " The Succubus chastised. She dove and bowled Akira over before he could launch another skill. She turned around to Morgana, who was aiming at her with his slingshot. She smiled sweetly at Morgana and blew him a kiss, creating a dark red heart which hit him in the eyes and exploded into a dazzle of sparkles. Morgana's pupils changed to pink. " **A** w, **y** o **u** **d** on **'t** w **an** t **t** o **h** i **t** **m** e, **do** y **ou m** y l **i** ttl **e** **ki** tt **y?** " the Succubus asked with a pout. Morgana blushed and lowered his sling.

"I could never hit you, my lady," he replied sappily.

"V **er** y **good**. **N** ow **wo** n **'t** **y** ou t **a** ke c **ar** e o **f** **t** h **at** **a** wf **ul** b **o** y **w** ho **t** ri **ed** a **nd** h **ur** t **m** e **?** " she asked. Morgana nodded.

"Of course, my love." He turned to Akira who was just managing to get up. "How dare you hurt my love, Joker! Zorro, Garu!" Akira's eyes opened wide as Morgana's Persona appeared and sent a violent wind blade with his foil and launched it at him. Stunned by the sudden betrayal, he wasn't able to dodge the attack. The razor gale slammed into him, cutting deeply, Akira cried out and fell to the ground. The Succubus reached down and stroked Morgana's whiskers causing the feline to purr contentedly.

"T **ha** t **'** s **my** g **oo** d **lit** tl **e** k **i** tty **.** N **o** w, **g** o **ahe** ad a **n** d he **l** p A **ndra** s t **ake** c **ar** e of **yo** u **r** **othe** r **fr** i **e** n **d** s. **"**

"Anything for you, my lady." He ran towards Ryuji, who was winding up to swing at the owl-man and attempted to slash at him with his sword. Ryuji narrowly moved out of the way.

"Hey, what the hell Mona!" he yelled. Naruto had been guarding Ann from another assault and stared at Morgana. He was all too familiar with the look of someone under a genjutsu.

"It looks like Mona's under some sort of trance Skull," he called out. "We've gotta try and wake him up!" The Andras looked at his counterpart.

" **Hmp** h. You' **re** **st** i **l** l **u** p **t** o **y** o **ur** **o** ld tr **i** c **ks** **Succ** u **b** u **s.** Be **wit** ch **in** g s **o** m **e** po **o** r **s** ap **a** nd th **e** n c **om** p **l** e **t** ely de **s** tro **y** **t** he **i** r h **ear** t **s** w **h** e **n** **y** ou **'ve** ha **d** y **o** ur fu **n** ," he huffed.

"W **ha** t e **l** s **e** ar **e** **men** g **o** o **d** **f** or **?** " the lady devil retorted. "B **e** s **ides** , m **y** **cu** te lit **tl** e k **it** t **y** d **o** e **sn'** t m **in** d **,** do **es** **he**?"

"Mona! Snap out of it!" Ann pleaded. "You've got to fight it!" Morgana completely ignored her cries and nodded to the Succubus.

"My heart belongs to you, my lady," Morgana replied.

"E **noug** h. **Le** t **'** s j **us** t **t** ak **e** **car** e o **f** **t** h **e** re **st** o **f** t **he** s **e** fo **ol** s **, sta** rt **in** g w **it** h t **he** gi **rl**." Andras held out his hand and formed more ice crystals. " **Bu** fu!"

"Zorro, Garu!" Morgana yelled out. The Shadow's shards of ice merged with the Persona's gale to form a vicious blizzard which flew towards them at high speed. Naruto's eyes widened. Thinking fast, he threw Ann's body away from him towards Ryuji before the intense flurry slammed into him. Immediately Naruto's felt as if he was back in Snow Country, except times five. His body became littered with cuts from the glancing shards. Ice began clinging to him like a slippery second skin, coating his entire frame from head to toe. Naruto's body refused to respond to his command as more and more ice accumulated, until he was encased within the ice.

"No, Shinobi!" Ryuji called out.

" **Do** n **'t** **w** o **rr** y **a** bo **ut** **hi** m **,** **y** o **u'll** be joi **n** in **g** **h** i **m** **v** er **y** **so** o **n** ," the Succubus said giggling.

" **Lo** r **d** **Ka** mos **hi** d **a** **wi** ll **b** e pl **eas** e **d** **t** o t **o** s **s** yo **ur** fr **oz** e **n** c **orp** se **s** **al** on **g** w **it** h t **h** e **tr** a **s** he **d** tr **o** p **hy** i **n** t **he** st **o** r **a** g **e** r **oo** m t **o** b **e** t **h** r **own** **o** ut **w** i **t** h **th** e **r** e **st** **o** f t **he** tr **ash** in a **f** ew **day** s **.** " The Andras said. From within his frozen case, Naruto struggled to keep conscious.

" _Damn it, I didn't expect them to be this strong,_ " he thought to himself.

" **Naruto! You can't keep this up for much longer. We've got to bust out the cloak!** " Kurama yelled. Naruto was shocked for a moment. During their training with the twins, Naruto had begun to refine the cloak he'd gained when Ann had first been taken away.

" _We can't bust that out in front of the others Kurama,_ " he replied." _We haven't even finished refining it yet! That's going to raise way too many questions._ "

" **If you don't, we're not going to get another chance. You know, because we'll be dead.** " Kurama replied flatly. Naruto was silent for a moment. He really didn't want to bust it out, but desperate times did call for desperate measures.

" _Fine, let's do it, furball!_ " he said.

" **Alright, brat. It's do or die now!** " Kurama agreed. Naruto closed his eyes and focused his mind. A bubbling well of power burst from his mask and flooded his body from the top down. large crack formed around his face as the ice encasing him emitted a groan, causing both the Shadows and the thieves to turn towards him. An orange glow seemed to shimmer beneath the frosty surface.

" **W** h **at** **so** rt o **f** **t** r **ick** e **ry** **is** **th** i **s**?" The Andras asked in shock. "H **e** shou **ld** **b** e **co** m **ple** t **e** ly f **ro** ze **n** **so** li **d!** " As if to prove the owl-man wrong, more cracks followed in quick succession across his arms, chests, and legs. After a couple moments, the ice completely shattered, revealing Naruto in all his raw glory. A red-orange aura engulfed his entire presence. His skin had darkened slightly, and whisker birthmarks now looked like wild grooves etched into his cheeks. His fingernails seemed to be refined into razor edges. Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his blue eyes, now slitted like a cat's. He looked at Morgana, who was looking at him with wide eyes. He crouched down.

"Sorry about this Mona." His voice came out in a deeper rumble. Naruto dashed forward in a blur, covering the few yards between them in a moment. His fist slammed into the diminutive feline's body, knocking him into one of the decorative statues. Morgana slumped down, seeing stars in his vision. Naruto stood up, standing between the two Shadows. "Alright, time to deal with you two," he said. The Succubus squealed with delight, the unhidden lust in her eyes as she gazed hungrily at Naruto's form.

" **O** h **,** **you** 'r **e** **ju** st **an** **a** m **a** z **in** g **s** pe **c** i **m** e **n.** I ca **n** **f** e **e** l **t** h **e** **raw** **pow** er **ex** ud **in** g **f** ro **m** **y** ou **.** **Th** e w **ay** yo **u** s **a** v **a** gel **y** **k** n **o** c **ke** d o **u** t **yo** ur **fr** i **e** nd **ju** st m **a** k **es** m **e** so.. **.** we **t!** " The devil seemed to shiver with delight. "Y **o** u m **us** t **bec** o **m** e m **y** **darl** i **ng!** " The Succubus blew another heart toward Naruto, who made no attempt to dodge it. The heart hit his face and exploded into sparkles. The Succubus squealed again. "An **d** n **ow** yo **u'r** e **al** l **min** e!" The Succubus draped herself over his shoulders. " **No** w **,** g **o** **ahe** a **d** **a** nd **m** ur **der** **y** ou **r** **fr** iend **s** f **or** **m** e **, da** rl **i** n **g!** " she asked cutely. Naruto began laughing, a dark, intimidating chuckle. Suddenly he spun around and latched onto the Succubus's wings causing her to cry out in pain.

"How about hell no," he replied harshly. "It'll take a lot more than your silly little genjutsu to trap me. I've been through much worse before." A vicious smile appeared on Naruto's face, showing rows of sharpened teeth as he gripped her wings harder and began pulling his arms apart. "So how about I just kill you instead?"

" **N** o, wai **t!** " she cried out. "If y **ou** l **et** **m** e **g** o **,** **I** ' **ll** s **ho** w **y** o **u** t **he** t **ime** **o** f y **ou** r li **fe!** **I'** ll ri **de** **yo** u, **su** c **k** **yo** u, **d** o **a** n **y** th **in** g y **ou** wa **nt** , ev **en** **a** n **a** l **!** " Naruto pretended to listen for a moment.

"And risk catching whatever fucking STDs a loose slut like you has picked up? No thanks. Just die now." With that, Naruto yanked his arms wide open, taking her wings along with it. The Succubus gave out one last wail of pain before exploding into darkness. He turned to the Andras and began advancing towards him.

" **Bu** f **u** **!** " The owl-man shot a barrage of ice crystals at the Uzumaki. Naruto didn't bother to dodge letting the attack connect. A cloud of ice dust exploded around him. The owl-man relaxed slightly. "H **mp** h **,** **lo** s **in** g m **y** com **p** osu **re** o **ve** r a **n** i **mpu** den **t** **br** at. **H** o **w** **s** h **amef** u **l.** " His jaw dropped as Naruto emerged from the cloud. There were several large cuts in his clothes caused by the attack, as well as a large hole in his left sleeve. Blood flowed profusely from the injuries. However, even as the Andras looked, the cuts and wounds in Naruto's skin were rapidly healing, until they ceased to exist.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that," Naruto replied. He dashed forward and slugged the Shadow across the face, sending him sprawling. The Andras looked up at him in absolute terror.

"W **ha** t are **y** ou **?!**?" he asked. "St **ay** **a** w **ay** **f** ro **m** m **e**!" Naruto smirked and pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

"Alright, bird freak, I'm going to start burning your feathers one by one, until I get the answers I need." The Andras's huge eyes widened even more impossibly. Suddenly a hand rested on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto whipped around to see Joker staring at him. He was holding his side where Morgana's attack had hit him and was looking a bit pained, but his grim face was resolute.

"That's enough, Shinobi; the others are safe now," he said. "I'll take it from here." Naruto looked at him for a moment, breathing heavily before nodding and stepping back. The orange aura around Naruto dispersed as his features returned to normal. Exhaustion hit him like a tidal wave, however, he continued to keep up the stern exterior. Akira pointed his gun at him. "Now, let's have a little talk. There is a passageway to get to the storage room from the floor below. I want to know exactly what that is." The Andras gulped.

" **B-** B **ut** **t** hat **pas** s **age** **i** s re **se** rv **e** d fo **r** **Lor** d K **a** mos **hi** d **a!** " he replied. Akira smirked.

"Would you rather I let my friend continue where he left off?" he asked. Naruto popped open the cap of the lighter and flicked the button for a flame. The Andras scooted away from him even further.

"A **l** ri **gh** t **,** **I** 'll **t** alk! Ju **st** **kee** p h **i** m aw **ay fr** om m **y** f **eat** he **rs**!" The owl-man said quickly. " **T** he **re** ' **s** a **n** el **ev** at **o** r o **n** **th** e f **loo** r **b** el **ow** **betw** ee **n** **f** o **u** r **s** tat **u** e **s**. **Nor** mal **l** y **i** t **ju** st **g** oes d **ow** n t **o** **a** h **i** dd **en** **ro** om, **bu** t i **f** **y** o **u** **pre** s **s** a s **w** itch b **et** w **een** t **he** **l** e **gs** **of** **t** h **e** **t** o **p** le **ft** **sta** t **ue** , **t** h **e** **ele** v **ato** r w **ill** **g** o up **t** o t **h** e **st** ora **ge** ro **om** **i** nst **e** a **d**. **Tha** t **'** s **all** I **k** now **.** " Akira nodded and lowered his gun.

"Good. You're free to go. However, if you dare let anyone else know we're here. We will hunt you down, and my friend will have to do much worse than just burn off your feathers." The Andras nodded furiously before dashing away like a madman. When Naruto was sure the Andras was out of sight before falling on his back.

" _Damn, the cloak still takes a crap ton out of me._ " he thought. Morgana shook himself from his daze.

"W-what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You nearly took us out you damn cat!" Ryuji said angrily. The cat's eyes widened.

"Wait, what did I do?" he asked.

"Chill Skull, it's not like we knew that Shadow had that ability," Akira responded. "You might have fallen prey to it as well." He looked at Morgana. "That Succubus we were facing had an ability which put you under some sort of mind control," he explained. The feline's face fell quickly.

"I should have been paying more attention," he said sullenly. Ryuji sighed.

"It's fine Mona, luckily Naruto was able to go all beast-like and knock some sense back into you." He turned to Naruto. "Speaking of which, that was fucking awesome! How did you do that?" Ann looked at Naruto and gave him her hand to pull him up.

"So, was that the same thing you used when you showed up after I got captured?" she asked. Naruto took the offered hand and got up.

"Something like that," he replied. "It's another skill from my Persona. It's essentially increases my body's natural regeneration several times over and makes me immune to most effects, but also puts me in a rage which is hard to control." Naruto looked up at Akira. "Thanks for helping me out there." Akira gave him a thumb's up.

"Any time, Shinobi." Morgana glanced curiously at Naruto.

"You sure have some interesting abilities, Shinobi. I've never heard of Persona users being able to do things like that."

"Well it's not like you've met any other Persona users other than us at the moment, so that's not really saying much," Naruto replied casually. He stretched a bit. "Anyway, we should probably heal up and go and explore that elevator before the guards catch on we're here. I'm not going to trust that bird-man to keep our presence hidden." The others nodded.

The group quickly recovered and snuck past the guards again until they reached the lower floor. They found the room with the elevator near where they had first entered the tower. There were four more statues of female torsos marking the corners of the contraption. A small lever sat in the back.

"Ugh, more of these stupid statues," Ann grumbled. "How perverted is this bastard?"

"I honestly don't want to know the answer to that question," Akira responded.

"Let's just find that switch already," Ryuji said. He felt around the base of the statue between the statue's legs. After a moment, a click could be heard from the statue as Ryuji pressed a hidden panel. Naruto pulled the lever to the elevator. With a clank and a whir, the elevator began to rise. "Awesome! It actually worked!" Ryuji said grinning.

"Don't celebrate just yet, we still don't know what's awaiting us in this room, or how to move to the next area," Morgana said.

"Don't be such a downer Mona," Ryuji replied. "At least we're making progress."

"That's true," the feline admitted. "Still, let's be ready for anything." After a minute or two, the elevator stopped in a small room with a single door. The group cautiously opened the door into almost near darkness. Silhouettes of various objects could be seen.

"What the hell? Ryuji asked. "Why's there no light?"

"Maybe this is something Kamoshida-teme doesn't want others to see so easily," Naruto surmised. "Hey Morgana, since you currently look like a cat, do you have any night-vision?" Morgana sighed.

"Ignoring that cat comment, yes; I can see a little bit, but we're definitely going to need some more light." Naruto spotted some unlit torches next to the entrance. He pulled out the lighter he carried around and lit the torches, revealing the scenery before them. Mounds of pictures and paraphernalia of various girls lay strewn about the place haphazardly. The others looked around.

"This looks like…some sort of disposal storage," Akira said. "There don't seem to be any Shadows lurking about, so I think it's safe to spread out and search." The others took the torches spread out and began to search the area. Ann peered down at one of the pictures.

"Isn't this one of the volleyball team members who graduated last year?" She glanced at another pile. "This one too!" Ryuji looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, I remember seeing them. But what are pictures of them doing around here?"

"Don't forget, we're looking for a way out of here," Morgana said. "We've still gotta find Kamoshida's treasure and take him down."

"There's no way you guys are going to take Kamoshida-sensei down," Naruto's voice called out. Morgana turned to look at Naruto.

"What's with the negative attitude, Shinobi? That's not like you."

"I didn't say anything, Mona," Naruto said. He'd heard the voice call out as well. He headed toward the direction the voice came from. He saw a glint in the distance and moved towards it. He stopped as he arrived upon the source.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. The others quickly rushed towards him.

"What's going on?" Ann asked. Naruto simply pointed ahead at a golden statue of him lying on its side. The statue looked like it had been through the grinder. Several nicks and gashes covered the exterior. Its left arm had been snapped clean off was lying next to him on the ground.

"What's going on here?" Ann asked. Akira narrowed his eyes.

"Unless I'm mistaken, this is probably Naruto's cognition within Kamoshida's Palace," he said. Naruto scowled.

"So Kamoshida-teme saw me as some sort of trophy? Figures." The statue turned its head towards the group, causing Ryuji to jump back.

"It-It's alive?" he said in shock. Morgana rolled his eyes.

"Just because a cognition isn't human doesn't mean it can't talk," he explained. The feline turned to the cognition. "Were you the one who told us we couldn't beat Kamoshida?"

"You guys might as well turn back now." The statue said. "You're not going to be able to defeat Kamoshida-sensei. It'll only end up with you getting hurt." Naruto's statue sighed. "I was supposed to be Kamoshida-sensei's greatest monument to his immense talent, but I didn't want to follow him. Now look at me. Kamoshida-sensei had me tossed in here once I lost my value." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait, if that's the case…are all these pictures of Kamoshida-teme's past victims?" he asked. The others all turned sharply.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ryuji exclaimed. "There must be at least a dozen other girls here. You're telling me that bastard's gone through all of them?!" Ann clenched her face.

"So, Shiho and I were just one of many girls he's targeted? How low can Kamoshida get!" she asked.

"Well, nobody can oppose Kamoshida-sensei, so he can get away with whatever he likes," Naruto's statue replied. "People who try and stand up to him usually just end up like me." Ryuji growled.

"Damn that bastard."

" **This is really trippy, hearing you so…subservient,** " Kurama said. Naruto couldn't help but agree.

" _If this is how Kamoshida-teme sees me, then he's got another thought coming._ " He handed his torch to Akira. "Hold this for a second," he said. Akira nodded. Naruto walked over until he was standing in front of his cognition. "Oi, you. Look at me!" The statue of Naruto glanced up at him. Naruto pulled off his masked and glared down at his doppelganger. The statue chuckled ruefully.

"First time you've ever come face-to-face with yourself, huh?" he said.

"You'd be surprised," Naruto replied. "At any rate, you might look like me, but you're definitely not me."

"Oh, how so?" The statue asked.

"Do I look like I've given up? Even when my arm had been broken, I still wasn't going to let Kamoshida have his way," Naruto crossed his arms. "You're like this because you wanted to save Shiho-chan, right? Are you really going to let Kamoshida get away with what he did to her?" The statue was silent for a moment.

"I guess you might be right," he admitted. "I did want to save Shiho."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm me after all."

"Promise you'll give Kamoshida-sensei a good whack for me?" the statue asked.

"You can count on it," Naruto replied giving him a thumb's up. The statue gave him a grin in return.

"Awesome. There a set of stairs just past me that should lead somewhere close to Kamoshida's throne room." Naruto nodded and helped hoist his cognition back onto his feet. He put on his mask and turned to the others.

"Alright, let's go already. We have a king to dethrone." The others nodded and passed the statue one by one, with Naruto being the last to leave. As he did, he heard his cognition call out. "Give em' hell, me!"

"Will do!" Naruto replied. The group found the mentioned stairs easily enough. Ryuji unlatched the door and pushed it open. They emerged in a small room shaped in a half-circle. Naruto turned around and saw there were several more doors like the one they'd just come from.

" _Probably more skeletons in Kamoshida's closet,_ " he thought with a scowl. Akira pulled out the map. A small smile formed on his face.

"It looks like we managed to bypass that trapped hallway," he said. The others grinned.

"Alright! Eat that, Kamoshida!" Ryuji said. Akira pointed to the center of the semi-circle.

"The stairs should be over there." They excited moved over to where several red carpeted platforms hung suspended in mid-air. However, the stairs between them didn't appear upon their approach

"What's the matter? Did we miss something?" Ann asked.

" **Y** o **u** ar **e** **g** ra **v** el **y** m **is** t **ak** e **n** i **f** y **o** u **bel** iev **e** **t** h **e** **st** air **s** **w** ou **l** d co **n** t **inue** **to** **a** pp **ea** r **t** o **you** **wh** e **nev** e **r** **yo** u **l** i **k** e," a distorted voice said from behind them. The group whirled around to see another golden-armored knight appear in the center of the room.

"Great, another guard captain," Naruto said.

"Looks like he's preventing us from moving forward," Morgana mused. "We'll have to take him out if we want to proceed."

" **A** s if **it** **w** o **uld** **be** **t** h **a** t e **a** s **y,** " the Shadow replied. "I **don** ' **t** k **now** **h** o **w** yo **u** **w** er **e** **a** b **le** **to** by **p** a **s** s **th** e bl **a** d **ed** **hal** l **wa** y **,** **b** ut **y** ou **r** **jo** ur **n** e **y** sto **ps** **he** re." The group drew their weapons as the Shadow burst into its black pool. From the darkness arose a massive, oozing green slime with a…pointed head. "I wi **l** l s **h** o **w** y **o** u **n** o-"

"Ahhhh! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Ann screamed. She looked positively revolted by the monster's phallic appearance. The others sweatdropped.

"Um Panther? That's your department." Morgana pointed. Though Ann didn't seem to hear him, she still pointed at the monster.

"Carmen, Agi! Agi! Agi!" Her Persona appeared behind her and launched fireball after fireball." The slow creature writhed in pain as flames bathed its body over and over.

"A **u** gh! St **op** **hi** t **t** i **ng** me **w** i **t** h **f** i **re!** I **t** **bur** ns **!** " However, Ann continued to throw as many fireballs as she could. Morgana looked at Naruto.

"Should we…help?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess you could use your wind to make a bigger explosion, but with as much fire as Ann is throwing, it might just explode in our faces. Let's just leave it to her." Eventually the creature couldn't take any more abuse and dissipated into shadows. Ann was panting heavily.

"I…am so…done with this place," she said. The others looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement: Never freak out Ann. Behind them the stairs appeared between the platforms forming a spiraling staircase. The group climbed the steps to the next floor to a curving hallway. Fortunately, there were no guards around. The group saw the door at the end of the hallway ripple in a familiar fashion.

"Sweet, another safe room at last!" Ryuji said. The group rushed in and collapsed into the chairs. Akira pulled out the map again.

"It looks like we made it," he told everyone. "We're just outside Kamoshida's throne room. The Treasure should be in a room on the other side of it." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, let's catch our breath and go find it then." After a few moments, the group returned outside and moved to the massive double doors. Two larger versions of the torso statues framed the entrance. Naruto looked up and saw a small window near the top of the left statue.

"Up there!" he pointed to the others. He jumped and used the statue's rear as a platform to jump onto the top. The others followed suit. After climbing through the small window, the group found themselves standing on a balcony ledge within the throne room. Morgana put a finger to his lips as he looked down over the balcony. From there they could see Kamoshida standing next to his throne, looking down at a large group of soldiers.

" **W** h **y** **h** av **e** n **'** t y **ou** **lo** ca **t** e **d** **t** h **e** **e** y **e** **nee** d **ed** **to** **p** a **s** s t **hr** o **ugh** t **he** t **rap** pe **d** h **al** lw **a** y **?** " he snapped irritably.

" **I** ' **m** **so** rr **y** **m** y li **eg** e **,** " one of the guards said. "W **e** **h** a **ve** **t** he sl **av** e **s** s **cour** in **g** t **he** m **o** at f **or** th **e** **ey** e."

" **H** m **p** h. **At** **lea** s **t** **th** os **e** i **nt** r **u** de **r** s **ar** e una **b** le **to** **g** et a **ny** **c** l **o** s **er** ," Kamoshida replied.

" **That poor idiot. Compared to some of the traps Anko put you through, that hallway would have been a piece of cake,** " Kurama commented.

" _I know, right?_ " Naruto thought grinning. The group silently moved around the balcony to the door at the back of the throne room. The group entered into a small dark hallway with another double door at the end. Ryuji sized up the door.

"This door's pretty sturdy…you think this is it?" he asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Naruto replied. The two worked together to push open the doors. The group stepped into a sea of glittering gold, jewels and artefacts.

"Unless Kamoshida doesn't define Treasure as a king's ransom, looks like we're in the right place," Akira noted. Ann walked up to a glowing white haze floating in the center of the room.

"Hey, what's this thing?" she asked. The others gathered around. Morgana hopped up on Naruto's shoulder again.

"Man, you really it up here," Naruto commented.

"Well, you've got the broadest shoulders and are taller than everyone else," Morgana replied smiling. "Anyway, we've finally found the Treasure!"

"This is it?" Ryuji asked in disbelief.

"Hold your horses Skull," Morgana said.' "I was waiting until we actually found the Treasure to tell you guys more. It's not enough to just find it; we obviously can't steal it while it's like this. We'll have to make it materialize first."

"Wait, materialize? Sounds like some sort of ritual," Naruto said.

"Nothing so grand," Morgana said. "Since desires don't naturally have a physical form, we have to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a Treasure. If they think their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will reveal itself."

"And how do we do that?" Ann asked. Morgana smirked.

"We give them a warning, telling them 'We're going to steal your heart,'" he replied.

"You mean, like a calling card?" Ryuji asked. "Aw, sweet! That's totally like a real phantom thief!" Morgana put his tiny paws on his hips.

"I'm certain the Treasure will appear once we do that…I think." Naruto turned to look at Morgana.

"You think?" he asked.

"Well, it's worth a shot at least," Akira pointed out. "Mona hasn't steered us wrong yet…I think." Morgana glared at Akira while the others chuckled.

"At any rate," the feline said, "We've secured our infiltration route. Now we just need to send the calling card, come back here, and make off with the Treasure!" The group nodded. After doubling back to the safe room in front of the throne room, Akira activated the app and returned the group to the real world.

"So, are we going to figure out the calling card now?" Ryuji said eagerly. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm pretty wiped out from that trip." The others nodded their agreement. "Alright then; we'll come back here tomorrow and come up with the plan to let Kamoshida-time know his number's up." The others nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **OK, not the best ending to a chapter, but I'm tired dammit. Anyway, I hope you all liked the original section, as well as showing off the other skill Naruto picked up while fighting the twins. It was rather interesting to come up with. I'll add the Shadow Guide Entries to the next chapter since this one seems long enough. Next chapter should come out right on time on March 21. Look forward to it!**

 **As always, read & review, and PMs are welcome! Peace! **


	20. April 27 - Calling Cards & Negotiations

**Alright, time for my third release of the month! Just want to say it feels so awesome to reach 500 favorites. You guys rock! Enjoy the chapter! Again, big thanks to MachFarcon for beta'ing this chapter.**

* * *

 **Calling Cards and Negotiations**

 **Wednesday, April 27, 20XX**

 **Afternoon, Shujin Academy**

 **5 Days until Expulsion**

Naruto sat in the Classroom 2-D; anxiously looking at the clock for the umpteenth time to tell him more time had passed.

" _Come on, already,_ " he thought, mentally willing the clock's hands to move forward a few more minutes to the final bell.

"Uzumaki-kun!" Ms. Usami said sharply. Naruto turned to sharply look at the math teacher, who was leveling a harsh glare. "If you would kindly remove your focus from the clock for a moment," Naruto turned back to the front admit a rumble of snickers.

"Sorry Usami-sensei," Naruto replied. The teacher pointed to a diagram of scattered lines crisscrossing within a rectangle being projected onto the screen.

"I suppose since you didn't see the need to pay attention, you'll be able to answer this question then. How many colors are required to fill this diagram so that no adjacent regions have the same color?" Ms. Usami smirked as if she knew Naruto wouldn't be able to answer it. The Uzumaki stared at the image for a moment.

"It's four, isn't it?" he asked in confusion, "the same as any other map or picture." The shock on Ms. Usami's face was priceless.

"I…That's…correct, Uzumaki-kun," she replied dumbly. She quickly regained her composure and continued. "Any image on a flat surface can be filled in like this with a minimum of four colors." The rest of the class whispered in awe of Naruto's on-point answer. However, Naruto still looked a little confused.

" _What's the big deal?_ " he thought. " _Wasn't that obvious?_ " He'd come across that realization when he tried to rebrand every street map in Konoha in his personal colors of blue, black, yellow, and of course, orange.

"However," Ms. Usami continued, "for many years no one could prove this was true. Hopefully these psychotic breakdowns don't become a similar case." At last, the bell rung, signaling the end of class. The spectacled teacher sighed. "Please review the geometric ratios for tomorrow," she said.

* * *

 **Shujin Rooftop**

The group sat gathered together with determined looks. "Alright, tomorrow's finally the day to put an end to Kamoshida's rein," Ryuji said. "I've been waitin' too long for this!" Ann looked at Morgana.

"So, if we send the calling card in the morning, we have to carry out the plan before the day ends, right?" she asked. The black cat nodded.

"That's correct. The calling card's effect won't last much longer than that."

"That's fine by me," Ann replied. "There's no way we're not pulling this off!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"That's fine and all, but who's going to actually write the card?" he asked. "Stuff like that's not really my thing." Ryuji thumped his chest.

"Leave it to me!" he said grinning. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"You want to write the calling card Ryuji? That's…surprising," he said.

"What's so surprising about that?" Ryuji shot back. Ann gave him a skeptical look.

"You sure you'll be able to handle the pressure of something so important?" she asked.

"Hey, I really want to nail him," Ryuji replied. "Come on, just lemme write it." Naruto saw the determination on his face.

"Well, Ryuji's got my vote," he said. "It's not like the rest of us have any better experience. Though I do want in on setting up the calling card." Ryuji nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, that'd be fine! I just want to be the one to write it." Ann still looked unconvinced.

"You'd better not mess this up Ryuji," she said sternly. "If they find out our identities, then all this will be for nothing."

"I've got this," Ryuji said confidently. Akira nodded.

"Well, if Naruto's helping out, then I guess I can trust Ryuji," the raven-haired teen said, a small smirk on his face.

"Awesome! …Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the blond delinquent asked. The others chuckled a bit. Morgana stood up.

"Alright, then, everything's set for tomorrow. You all better not slack off now!"

* * *

 **Evening**

" **Untouchable"**

After stopping to grab a bite to eat at Big Bang Burger, Naruto made his way back to Untouchable. As he inserted the key to unlock the shop, he found the entrance was already open. "Huh? Iwai never forgets to lock up the place," he muttered. He cautiously opened the door. To his surprise, the shopkeeper was sitting at the counter with his legs propped up as usual.

"About time you got home brat," he said. "I thought you might be shacking up in a love hotel somewhere with that new girlfriend of yours." Naruto scowled and flipped him the bird.

"Fuck you, boss. At least I'm getting some female attention, which is more than I can say for your sorry ass."

"Hmph, mouthy punk," Iwai snorted. "I didn't stay here just to see your whiskered mug." The grizzled man sighed and put down his feet. He stared directly at Naruto, a stern look on his face. "We need to have a little talk, brat." Naruto's eyes widened. He rarely ever saw the usually laid-back man look so serious.

"Um, yeah, boss. What's up?" Iwai folded his hands.

"You've been out and about a lot the past couple weeks, brat."

"Yeah? So what?" Naruto replied. "I've just been working on a personal project with my friends." He kept a passive scowl on his face. Iwai snorted.

"So that personal project involves you flinging yourself from a rooftop to save some chick?" Naruto flinched involuntarily. Iwai frowned. "What, you didn't think I wouldn't find out what really happened sooner or later?" The blond swallowed. While the shop-keeper looked like a laid-back slacker, Naruto knew there was a sharp mind underneath that cap he always wore. Iwai sighed and leaned back. "Look brat; I don't really care what you're getting yourself into, but when it starts to cut into our deal, then it becomes a problem."

"Hey, I've still been doing stuff for you, Iwai," Naruto shot back. Iwai scowled.

"Just a few little errands here and there, brat. Hardly worth giving you a free room and keeping the government off of your back. I'll need you to spend less time on that personal project of yours if you want to keep that room." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry boss, but there's no way in hell that's happening," he said. "This is something I've gotta do no matter what!" Iwai folded his arms.

"And risk getting kicked to the curb? You're not going to get far, brat; especially with that broken arm of yours." Naruto gazed at the arm in his sling and just shrugged.

"It's not like this is the first time I've had to fend for myself. I'm pretty sure I can hack it. And as far as this arm goes," he smirked, "don't forget, I heal pretty quick." Naruto glared at the grizzly shopkeeper. "So, do I need to starting packing then boss?" Iwai stared at the bandaged arm for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright brat, just take it easy for a moment. I'm not kicking you out just yet." Naruto relaxed a bit. "I'd hate to lose such a pretty good gofer, even if he is a smartass."

"Gee, thanks boss," the Uzumaki said rolling his eyes. Iwai chuckled.

"You've got some serious balls though brat. Not many would be willing to stake their home over something. This project of yours really worth it?" Naruto nodded.

"Definitely boss. My friends are counting on me to help them out, and I can't bail on them. I'm not sure how long it's going to go to last, but I've gotta see this to the end." A pensive look crossed Iwai's face for a moment.

"I see," he said. "Well, if you're going to keep doing this project of yours, brat, we'll have to come up with a different deal." He drummed his fingers against the counter. "How about this? If you help me out with the maintenance on my models and watch Kohta at least a few couple nights a month, and continue helping me out with the occasional errand, then I'll call it even. You can continue doing whatever it is you're doing right now." Iwai extended his hand. "Sound fair to you brat?" Naruto thought for a moment.

" _I'm pretty sure I can manage that,_ " Naruto thought to himself. " _It's definitely not like we're going into Palaces every single day. Plus Kaoru's kinda nice for a kid._ " He nodded and took the offered hand.

"Alright boss. You've got yourself a deal." As they shook hands, Naruto heard the clink of a broken chain in his head. " _Here we go again,_ " he thought, as the feminine voice began to speak once more.

 _I am thou, thou art I…_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to break the yoke of oppression shackling you._

 _Through the bond with the Hanged Man, though has begun the path to defy destiny._

Iwai notched an eyebrow. "You OK brat? You seemed kinda lost there for a moment." Naruto shook his head and cleared his head.

"It's nothing boss, I was just thinking about tomorrow. It's a big day for this project of ours."

"Just don't break anything more. It doesn't reflect very well on me if my gofer goes around looking like shit."

"Fuck you, boss; I still look better than you!" Naruto retorted. "Anyway, I'm going to head back and crash." Iwai nodded.

"Alright brat. Good luck with whatever insane thing you're up to I guess." Naruto nodded and headed into the back room. As he plopped into his futon, his phone buzzed with a text message. Naruto glanced at it, and saw it was from Ryuji. He quickly scanned the message.

" _Hey Naruto, I've got the calling card done. So when are we gonna go put them up at the school. We can't afford to get caught._ " Naruto smirked and typed back.

" _Meet me at school at 4:30:00 AM. I can take care of the lock._ " He put down his phone and closed his eyes. Despite his excitement, he soon found himself drifting to dreamland.

* * *

 **?**

Naruto found himself once again at the base of the massive tree, mist enshrouding his surroundings.

"So, I'm back here once again," he mumbled. "I still have no clue what this place is." Naruto hopped up the leaves to the main platform, where Kurama was waiting there for him. The fox was lying down in his cell, his head resting on his front paws.

" **Hey brat,** " he said. " **It's been a while since we've met here.** "

"Hey furball," Naruto replied. He plopped down in front of Kurama's cell. "Tomorrow's the big day; we're going to steal Kamoshida's treasure." He crossed his arms. "I get the feeling we're going to run into his Shadow though." The nine-tailed fox stretched out a bit and grinned.

" **I'm actually hoping we do. This Persona gig is actually pretty awesome once you get used to it. I get to fight a lot more than I used to while I was inside you.** "

"That's true," Naruto conceded. "Still, with how strong some of these Shadows have been, I'm not looking forward to facing their boss."

" **Bah; we've faced tougher opponents before,** " he said.

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt he'll be the same as the other Shadows we've faced. Plus, we weren't exactly as handicapped as we are now." Naruto frowned, thinking about the voice he'd kept hearing the past two weeks. "I don't suppose you've unlocked any new abilities though, have you?" Kurama shook his head.

" **Nope. Nothing's happened since the last time a link broke almost two weeks ago,** " the fox replied. He noticed the look of concern on Naruto's face. " **What's on your mind, brat?** " the biju asked. Naruto sighed in frustration.

"I keep hearing this voice whenever I make a connection with someone, saying some weird, cryptic stuff about breaking the yoke of oppression shackling me and defying destiny through bonds. I only regained my chakra and met you again once I started hearing it. It's mentioned magicians, lovers, aeons, strength, death, magicians, fools, priestesses, and now hanged men, but yet none of them actually did anything except for that fool one. If these bonds are supposed to be helping me, why the hell aren't they doing anything?!"

" **Calm down a bit brat,** " Kurama said. " **Right now it's not like you have any direct control over this.** " Naruto flopped back on his back.

"I guess I'm just a little frustrated here. I finally gain access to my chakra, but I have no clue why it's even happening. For all I know, once we take Kamoshida's Treasure, I'll lose the access I even have." Kurama lightly drummed his tails against the floor,

" **From what you've told me, it sounds like whatever you've gotten yourself into is a lot bigger than just that Kamoshida guy. After all, you made the connection to that Akira kid before you ever went to the Metaverse. This might just be the tip of the iceberg.** " The fox grinned viciously. " **Which just means a lot more fights for me!** " Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you care about?" he asked. The fox snorted.

" **Don't act all high and mighty with me. You've been itching for a big scrap just as much as I have.** " Naruto clenched his fists.

"Yeah, I definitely can't wait to sock that bastard in the face a few times and knock him off that high horse of his." The mist began to converge on the clearing.

" **Looks like time's up, brat,** " Kurama said. Naruto nodded and got up.

"I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow, Kurama!"

* * *

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #11

 **Name** : Big eyed Owl-man (Andras)

 **Description** : Tall red skinned humanoid bird-people with big wings on their back and an even bigger head of an owl. They're stuck up bastards who look down on opponents as inferior beings. Stupid know-it-alls. I wonder if they can turn their heads around too…

 **Attacks** : These guys aren't pushovers. Besides being able to create and launch giant icicle shards at you, they can cast a spell which weakens your defense. The way Ann described it, it was like her bones felt hollow. Maybe they make your bones hollow like a birds? Whatever, just don't get hit with it, or else you'll be a sitting duck for their ice attacks. They're not afraid to get their hands dirty either.

 **How to beat** : Yeah, avoiding that debuff skill is super important. I would definitely make sure to have back up, just in case you do get hit. Beyond that though, based on how that one reacted when I threatened to burn its feathers, they aren't exactly fans of fire. So find an opening and let them have it!

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #12

 **Name** : Slutty Pale Demon Bat-Lady (Succubus)

 **Description** : Adult-sized women with almost white skin and blonde hair. They wear a skin tight black leotard that leaves absolutely nothing to imagination. They've got large black bat wings which they glide through the air on, and sharp nails like claws. They're totally shameless and try to act all cutesy and bubbly to suck in saps. Of course, they've got nothing on Anko or Kurenai.

 **Attacks** : So these girls aren't very strong by themselves, but they can fire some weird heart at opponents and try and brainwash them with their charms to fight for them instead. Combined with other Shadows, they can be an absolute headache as you have to deal with potential combos their new slave can pull off.

 **How to beat** : Go for the wings. A good bullet or two can put them down for the count. If they manage to charm one of your teammates, then give them a good smack to knock them out it ASAP. Whatever, you do, do not get hit by their weird heart!

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #13

 **Name** : Giant Horned Knight on a Big-Ass Horse (Eligor)

 **Description** : The Berith guys have nothing on this guy. The knight has blood-red armor with wicked horns sprouting from his helmet, a large black cloak, and packs massive broadsword. His horse is completely black except for its white mane and red eyes. Together, they're probably about the size of Kurama as a Persona. Damn, even I have to admit, he looks pretty badass.

 **Attacks** : Like his minions, this guy loves to rush his opponents, and his horse is fast enough close the gap in a second and catch you off guard. His sword gives him a pretty mean reach too. However, he also has a neat little trick of sending out a wave of energy which can cut you in half if you're not careful.

 **How to beat** : His armor pretty much negates any projectiles and is pretty tough overall, so nothing short of using skills is gonna do anything to him. He doesn't have any big weaknesses either. My advice? Just stay as far as you can and try and take it down from long range. However, like the Beriths, the horse is both separate yet part of the larger whole, so you if you can get in close, you can try to disable it and leave the guy a sitting duck.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is on the short side. I didn't want to load it with too much Confidant stuff. However, the next chapter is the big fight and it's probably going to be over 10k, so it'll all balance out. I've been waiting for this fight since day one. Big stuff is going to happen there. Oh I can't wait to show you what I've planned ( _insert evil laughter_ ) On a side note, I've been storing up a few random omake sections. Would you rather see those in a separate story? Or have them put into this one? Let me know in a review. Next chapter's on March 31!**

 **As always, read and review, and PM's are always welcome!**


	21. April 28 - River in a Dry Land

**I promised you I'd get three chapters, and here is the third chapter! (Sorry it's a little late, I was having a little trouble uploading it.) I promised you nearly 10K, and this chapter sits at over 9900 words! (Without the author notes, I'm not that cheap.) I said this would be an epic chapter with big reveals...well, you'll just have to read and see for yourself. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **River in a Dry Land**

 **Thursday, April 28, 20XX**

 **Early Morning, Shujin Academy**

 **4 Days until Expulsion**

The sky was only just beginning to brighten when Naruto arrived at the front of Shujin Academy. He looked around and saw Ryuji's spiky blonde hair hiding in a corner. Naruto glanced around to ensure the coast was clear and then darted over until he was behind the delinquent. "Hey, Ryuji!" he whispered. Ryuji jumped into the air and whirled around.

"Damn it, Naruto! You effin' scared the shit outta me!" Naruto had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Sorry about that Ryuji. You've got the calling card?" Ryuji grinned and held up a bundle of red half cards with a hodge-podge characters of different styles.

"You bet! I can't wait for Kamoshida to see these!" Naruto nodded.

"Alright, then we'd better get in then." Naruto lead Ryuji to a secluded side door reserved for deliveries. He reached into his bag and pulled out a set of lock-picking tools. With Iwai's underworld connections, it has been relatively easy to get a hold of them. He began to expertly work over the keyhole using the tools. Compared to the crude instruments he'd been forced to use in Konoha, using these refined tools made for modern criminals was a breeze. Within a minute he heard the satisfying click of the door opening. "Sweet, we're in," he said. The two blonds quietly entered the building. "Alright, Ryuji, we've got about 30 minutes before Ms. Chouno and Principal Kobayakawa get here to make coffee. So, we have to act fast and get out before then." Ryuji looked at Naruto in amazement.

"Dude, how do you know that kind of stuff?" he asked. Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've don't this," he replied vaguely. "Anyway, let's just get moving." Ryuji looked at him for another second before nodding. Naruto followed him to the bulletin board for the school's news on the first floor. Ryuji handed Naruto a stack of the red calling cards.

"Here, you can help me pin these up to the board." Naruto scanned the note.

"Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the depraved and lustful bastard," he read aloud. "Your days of forcing your twisted, greedy desires over the students of this school have gone on long enough. This calling card serves as our notice that we will now steal those desires away and make you admit to your despicable deeds. This will occur today, so please beware. Signed, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." Naruto looked up at Ryuji. "Really Ryuji? Phantom Thieves of Hearts?"

"Hey, I looked up a bunch of different things like this online, okay?" he replied. "Anyway, once everyone sees these today, Kamoshida's definitely gonna feel the pressure!" The two made short work of pinning the calling cards on top of the different announcements on the bulletin board. Ryuji stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Looking good!" he said. "Now we just need to get the hell out of here and come back later when school starts." He glanced at Naruto, who had his arms folded across his chest as he stared at the calling cards. "Hey, what's the matter, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto's face was contorted in deep thought as his mind ran through a gamut of ideas. He turned to Ryuji.

"Hey, they keep all the Sports Day decorations in the storage shed, right?" he asked. Ryuji looked at him in bewilderment.

"Uh, yeah, but Kamoshida has the key to it." A wicked grin sprouted on Naruto's face.

"That's even better. Come on, I'll need your help with this." Naruto hurried off towards the gym. Ryuji followed behind him with a curious look on his face.

* * *

 **Morning**

Ann ran into Akira while walking to the school gate. "Hey, Akira!" she hurried up to catch up with him. Morgana poked his head out of Akira's bag.

"Good morning, Lady Ann!" he said cheerily. "Did you sleep well!"

"Not really," Ann admitted. "I was thinking about Shiho. Today's the day I finally get to avenge her." Akira gave her a small smile.

"Don't forget, we're all in on this together," he said.

"That's right," Morgana said. "We've got your back, Lady Ann." The pigtailed blonde smiled back.

"Thanks guys!" she said cheerily. "So, do you think Naruto and Ryuji pulled it off?"

"Only one way to find out," Akira said. The two walked through the gates and into the school. Immediately they could feel the shift in the atmosphere, as hushed whispers flittered between students in the hallway.

"Did you see the bulletin board and the gym?"

"Yeah, I can't believe someone calling Kamoshida out!"

"Does that mean all those rumor about him messing with girls are true?"

"I don't know, but what do you think they mean by stealing his desires?" Ann and Akira looked at each other before quickly heading to the bulletin board. There was already a small crowd of students surrounding it, reading the posted cards. The two squirmed her way in and quickly scanned the calling card before backing away. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's definitely Ryuji's handiwork that's for sure," she said. "Only he would sound like an idiot posing as an adult."

"He could have done better on the logo too," Morgana noted.

"Hey, I tried alright!" Ryuji walked up to them. "I only had one night to put it all together."

"It at least accomplishes what we need it to," Akira said. "Still, what's this I'm hearing about the gym?" Ryuji smirked.

"Oh yeah, you've got to see this!" He led them to the gym, where a large banner was somehow stuck to the side of the building about ten feet over the entrance. The banner had been painted over in black, with an enlarged version of the logo and the words, "It's payback time!" emblazoned on it in white. Ann looked up at it in awe.

"Did Naruto come up with this?" she asked. Ryuji nodded.

"Pretty neat huh? The dude's freakin' insane! I would have never have thought of that."

"Because you're a moron?" Morgana said. "Still, how'd he get the banner up there?" Ryuji frowned.

"Actually, I'm not sure about that," he replied. "He just had me help to repaint the banner and put the logo on. He told me he would take care of the rest and had me get out of here."

"Hmm, we can always ask him when we see him next," Akira said. "We should better get to class though; we don't want to miss the bell." The group began to walk back into the school. However, before they could make it to the stairs, they ran into Kamoshida, who was looking absolutely murderous.

"You two!" he snarled. "Are you the ones responsible for this mess?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kamoshida-sensei," Akira replied smoothly.

"Don't play dumb with me! You and Uzumaki set all this up!"

"What about me?" Naruto sauntered up to Kamoshida. The gym teacher whirled around.

"You! How dare you desecrate the gym with that eyesore. I'll have you expelled right now!"

"What are you talking about Kamoshida-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently. "It'd be impossible for someone like me to get that banner up there. I have this broken arm, remember?" Naruto gestured to his sling. His face hardened a bit. "I'm just pathetic trash now, right?" Kamoshida eyed Naruto's bandaged arm with suspicion. For a moment, it looked like Kamoshida was going to rush at Naruto and yank his arm out of his sling. Naruto reflexively tensed up. However, Kamoshida stopped himself.

"I'll deal with you later, Uzumaki. You all are going to be expelled soon enough." Suddenly, Naruto felt the world shift around him for a split second, similar to how they entered the Metaverse, except it was just in that area. The background faded to black. Kamoshida seemed to faze in place for a moment before being replaced with his Shadow counterpart. He scowled at the group.

" **Com** e, t **ry** an **d** **s** t **e** a **l** my Tr **e** as **u** re **!** I **w** i **ll** cr **us** h y **o** u **fo** r y **o** u **r** **in** s **olen** c **e!** " he growled.

"Bring it on, Kamoshida!" Naruto replied. The Shadow smirked.

" **Be** c **a** r **efu** l w **h** a **t** **y** ou **wi** sh **for** ," he sneered. In a flash, everything returned to reality. Kamoshida stalked off to the gym. Naruto frowned turned to the others, who were looking at him in awe.

"Did anyone else see that just now?" he asked.

"Yeah, dude," Ryuji exclaimed. "You must have balls of steel to confront Kamoshida like that!"

"No, I meant- ugh, never mind," he replied. It didn't seem like any of the others had witnessed that little exchange. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure we've got his attention now." Morgana popped out from Akira's bag.

"Indeed," he said. "Judging by his reaction, he definitely knows what we're talking about. The Treasure has almost certainly appeared now…I think."

"Not this again," Ryuji said.

"So, we can get the Treasure today then?" Ann asked.

"Yes, but only today," Morgana warned. "This effect is only going to last so long, and we can't use it a second time. We've only got one shot at stealing the Treasure."

"Then let's take it!" Akira said firmly. "We didn't come all this way to back down." The others nodded in agreement. The warning bell rang, signaling class was about to begin. Ryuji grimaced.

"Yikes, we'd better get to class then. We can't steal the Treasure if we're in detention!" As they hurried up the stairs, Naruto couldn't help but think back to that strange encounter.

" _So why was I able to interact with Kamoshida's Shadow just now and they couldn't?_ " he wondered. " _This whole Metaverse thing is confusing as hell_." For a split moment, he thought he had sensed a familiar burst of energy from Kamoshida's Shadow, something like…chakra, but he played it off as just his imagination.

* * *

 **After School**

 **Metaverse, Kamoshida's Palace**

In the safe room next to the throne room, the group gathered around. "Alright, our sole objective today is to steal Kamoshida's Treasure!" Morgana said. "Is everyone ready?" The others nodded solemnly.

" _You ready to rock Kurama?_ " Naruto mentally asked.

" **Do you even have to ask?** " he heard the biju say. " **It's not like I have something else better to do.** " Akira pulled up his red gloves with a snap.

"Alright, let's move!" The group rushed out of the safe room and headed toward the throne room. The doors to the throne room were now flung wide open, with no guards in sight.

"What the hell?" Ryuji asked. "Why's the door sittin' open like that? There aren't any guards around either."

"They probably all got assigned somewhere else in order to stop us from getting here," Morgana surmised. "Either way, we just need to steal the Treasure. Let's go!" The group ran through the descending rose petals into the Treasure room. While Naruto followed the others, he frowned.

" _Damn it, this totally smells like a trap,_ " he thought to himself. The group entered the room with the sea of gold and jewels. Where the white floating mist had previously been, a giant ornate crown studded with jewels now floated in the air. It sparkled in the light of the moonlight from the window.

"Sweet!" Morgana said. "The Treasure actually appeared!"

"Damn, that's one big crown," Ryuji said. Naruto scratched his head.

"How would Kamoshida even wear the thing?" he asked in confusion. Akira nodded.

"It'd probably cover his shoulders," he murmured.

"Who cares! We actually found the Treasure!" Morgana said gleefully. Ann folded her arms.

"It honestly just kinda pisses me off that THAT's his Treasure," she said. "Isn't this supposed to be Kamoshida's desires? Why is it so…pretty?" However, Morgana didn't seem to hear her, gazing at the Treasure with a manic gleam.

"So, shiny…" he breathed with excitement. The others exchanged glances.

"Uh, the cat's acting pretty excited," Ryuji said.

"Hey Mona? You okay?" Naruto asked. Morgana suddenly let out a distinctively feline squeal and leapt onto the floating crown.

"Mrrrrrowwwwww!" he said nuzzling the Treasure. The group collectively sweatdropped.

" **He reminds me of Matatabi one time when Isobu brought her a giant rare fish,** " Kurama said.

"Looks like we know what Mona's catnip is," Akira said. "At least we'll know if we've got the Treasure though." Naruto frowned and yanked Mona off by the scruff of his neck. Morgana hissed and tried to scratch at him.

"Hey Mona, pull yourself together!" he called out. The feline seemed to snap out of his trance, looking shameful.

"Oh! Um, my apologies! I should have never behaved in such an atrocious manner in front of a lady," he said sheepishly. Ann crossed her arms.

"So, what was that all about?" she asked. "That was totally out of character for you Mona." Morgana nodded, his eyes the floor, seemingly for answers.

"I just couldn't help myself," he admitted. "Those human desires just called out to me so badly." He suddenly perked up. "But that must be a sign that I'm actually human, right?" Naruto shrugged.

"Beats me. All I know is, we've got to lug this thing out of here, pronto. The longer we stay here, the more likely Kamoshida's gonna find us."

"Right!" Ryuji agreed. "Still, that was super easy! I was at least expecting some sort of crazy trap." Akira rolled his eyes.

"Please don't jinx us now, Skull," he said. The other thieves besides Morgana gathered around the crown.

"This Palace is gonna disappear once we steal this thing, right?" Ann asked. "And Kamoshida will have a change of heart?"

"That's what should happen," Morgana agreed. They all grasped the crown by the edge. The moment they grabbed the crown, gravity seemed to resume its hold on the object.

"Dang, this thing this is kinda heavy," Ryuji grunted.

"Stop whining; I've had to carry a lot heavier stuff before," Naruto said.

"Still, I'm amazed this went so well; I even found four different Persona users," Morgana muttered to himself from the side. He grinned. "I was right to make a deal with you guys!"

"Save the celebration for after we get this out of here," Naruto said. The group made their way back through the throne room. Their slow pace made Naruto feel helpless as they crossed the open throne room. When they made it to the half-way point, they heard Ann's voice from the doorway.

"Go! Go! Ka-mo-shi-da's number one!" The crown was abruptly knocked out of their hands as a large volleyball slammed into it. A red-robed figure flew over their heads and past the crown to the pedestal the throne sat on. Naruto whirled around, simultaneously drawing a kunai and tossing a couple shuriken. _Clang!_ Kamoshida's Shadow scowled as he deflected the shuriken with the now normal-sized Treasure crown in his hand. The bikini-clad cognition of Ann ran around and glomped Kamoshida's body. He hefted the crown in his hand.

" **T** h **e** l **ot** **of** yo **u** **wil** l ne **v** e **r** t **ak** e t **hi** s a **w** a **y** **fro** m m **e!** " he sneered. " **T** h **i** s is **t** h **e** pr **oof** **t** h **a** t **I** am K **ING**! **!**!" He wrapped his free arm around Ann's cognition and began fondling her breasts, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Is that how that bastard sees me?" Ann asked in disbelief. "Eww, that's just sick!"

"Were you just waiting around to ambush us, you pervert?" Ryuji asked. Kamoshida sneered.

"I **w** as **j** ust s **av** i **n** g **m** y **sel** f t **h** e h **a** ssle **o** f **fin** di **ng** **yo** u. **I** wa **s** n **'** t **go** i **ng** **t** o **le** t yo **u** a **ll** **ge** t a **wa** y wi **th** de **s** ec **r** a **t** i **ng** **my** **c** ha **p** e **l.** **I** **n** e **e** d t **o** c **rus** h **you** **p** er **son** a **l** l **y.** "

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Kamoshida-teme!" Naruto yelled. "I really wasn't going to be satisfied with just stealing your Treasure anyway. It'll be much more satisfying to pluck it from your hands after we've beat your ass down! You're not going to be able to hide what you've done any longer!" Kamoshida's Shadow chuckled.

"I **t'** s **not** **lik** e **I** **ha** d **t** o **h** id **e** an **y** t **hi** ng **.** **E** v **ery** on **e** aro **und** m **e,** **te** a **c** he **r** s **,** **stu** de **n** ts **,** **t** hey a **l** l ju **st** **wa** nt **t** o **ba** sk in m **y** **gl** or **y** **a** n **d** **sha** r **e** **in** **m** y **g** r **ea** tn **e** s **s.** S **o,** th **e** y ju **st** c **ove** r **up** w **ha** t **I** **do** **s** o w **e** **a** l **l** **co** nt **in** ue **to** pro **f** it **.** " Akira grit his teeth.

"So that justifies the way you abuse your authority?" he asked. "The way you abuse your students?" Kamoshida shook his head.

" **Y** o **u** **ju** st do **n'** t **g** e **t** **i** t **,** do yo **u?** Th **a** t's **fi** ne **,** **t** h **e** re a **r** e **a** l **w** a **ys** **a** **f** e **w** d **im** w **it** t **ed** f **o** o **l** s **w** h **o** ca **n'** t **see** t **h** e **e** l **e** gan **ce** **o** f **t** h **i** s **a** rra **nge** m **e** n **t.** **J** ust l **i** k **e** **th** at **g** i **r** l **wh** o tr **i** ed to of **f** h **er** sel **f.** "

"Yeah, Shiho was stupid for letting you get in her head, and then trying to kill herself to protect me," Ann said almost as a whisper. Her hands balled into fists. "And I'm even more of an idiot for not seeing that." She looked up at Kamoshida with untold fury. "But no matter how dumb someone is…" She cracked her whip in his face. "You don't get to decide how they can life their life! A slimeball like you didn't deserve to even touch someone like Shiho-chan!"

" **H** mph **,** y **ou** ' **ve** g **o** t it **ba** ckw **ar** ds **;** **s** he **wa** s **th** e **o** n **e** **w** h **o** sh **ou** ld **h** av **e** hon **o** red **to** **b** e **de** sp **oi** led **by** m **e!** **I** **am** **f** a **r** **s** u **per** i **o** r **t** o-" Another shuriken whizzed at Kamoshida's face, forcing him to block it with the crown again. Naruto had his arm outstretched, shaking with rage.

"Shut your goddamn trap already!" he screamed. "You are the freaking scum of the earth! Not even fit to lick her shoes! I've met actual rulers with more class and honor than you ever will! I promised Shiho-chan I would make you pay, and I never go back on my word! So just shut up and present your ass so I can destroy it!" Kamoshida's Shadow chuckled darkly. He held Ann's cognition and his crown tighter. A blood-red aura started to rise around him and enveloped the pair completely.

"Y **ou** ju **s** t **d** o **n't** k **n** o **w** **yo** ur p **l** a **ce**!" he growled. His voice sounded even more distorted. The crimson flare grew in size quickly, soon towering over the Persona users. A massive shadow loomed over them. "I **am** **th** e **god** **of** t **hi** s **wo** r **l** d! **I** wi **ll** **c** r **u** s **h** **yo** u **ben** ea **th** my f **i** st **s**!" The group took a couple steps back with wide eyes as they saw…something emerge from the demonic energy, dripping slimy ooze onto the carpet.

"What the hell is that?!" Ryuji exclaimed. The red mist dispersed, revealing Kamoshida in his true form. Even while sitting on a massive throne, he now stood at least fives times as tall as Naruto. His skin had turned a gaudy, sickening pink. His mouth hung perpetually open, jagged teeth melded with his lips with drool dribbling out. A grotesque tongue at least eight feet long swung haphazardly about, occasionally dropping large globs of saliva.

Two more arms had sprouted from Kamoshida's body. His lower hands wielded a golden knife and fork, while his upper arms held a riding crop and a wine glass holding a liquid that looked eerily like blood. Kamoshida sat in front of a large golden trophy with stalks of feminine legs shooting out of it. Behind the throne, two giant golden spheres sat on the ground with chains sprouting from them. The chains connected to small little imps encased in steel helmets, who struggled to get free. Kamoshida swung his arms wildly.

" **R** a **au** gh **!** **I** w **i** l **l** d **e** st **r** o **y** **yo** u a **ll** f **or** **def** y **i** n **g** m **e!** " Morgana looked up and spotted the Treasure crown now sitting on Kamoshida's head, atop the ram's horns spiraling out from his curly hear.

"Look! There's the Treasure! Let's wait for a moment and steal it when we can!"

"That's going to be easier said than done," Akira said dryly. Naruto sized up Kamoshida's new form.

"Alright, spread out a bit," he called out to the others. "Let's make him have to choose a target!" He proceeded to dive toward the arms holding the knife and the wine glass with Ryuji, while Ann and Morgana moved to the other side. Akira however, stayed in the middle. The little minions bound to the balls began to hurl volleyballs at the thieves, who were forced to start dodging.

"Andras, Rakukaja!" Akira called out. A ghostly image of the red-skinned owl-man appeared, behind him. With the flap of his wings, Akira was enveloped in a protective blue aura. The volleyballs seemed to bounce off of him, doing little to damage him. He smirked at Kamoshida. "Is that your best shot!"

"I' **ll** tea **ch** **yo** u t **o** **stan** d **bef** or **e** m **e** **wi** t **h** s **uc** h a **n** i **nso** l **e** n **t** **l** o **ok!** " He raised the knife and stabbed down towards Akira, who quickly dodged the blade. Naruto saw his chance, while Kamoshida was distracted.

"Alright Kurama, Maeiha!" The fox appeared behind Naruto, his tails burning with the dark energy. "We need to shut down these goons!" Naruto said.

" **One order of black magic, coming up!** " Kurama flicked the energy on his tails at the minions, knocking them prone and temporarily stopping the assault.

"Awesome, thanks Naruto!" Ryuji called out. "Time to power up! Captain Kidd, Tarujaka!" The skeletal pirate spectre appeared behind him and cackled, pointing at Ryuji with his blade. Ryuji's body was enveloped in a red aura similar to Akira's. The skull-faced blond pointed at Kamoshida's head.

"Now try this on for size, you bastard! Zio!" The cannon within Captain Kidd's vessel sprang forth and fired a blast of electricity much more powerful than normal.

" **Ra** u **gh**!" Kamoshida's head reeled back from the force. He quickly recovered, blood dripping down from the impact of the shot. He glared at Ryuji. " **D** a **mn** yo **u.**.. **I** **n** e **e** d **to** hea **l!** " Using his fork, he stabbed into the trophy holding the mass of wriggling legs before him. Withdrawing one pair of legs, he wrapped his winding tongue around it and swallowed them hole. Naruto scowled as the blood immediately stopped flowing and the injury completely repaired itself within a few moments.

"Damn it! We're gonna have to take care of that trophy before we can damage him!" he yelled out.

"Leave it to us!" Morgana hopped on Ann's shoulder. "Ready Panther?" she smirked.

"Let's go, Mona!" Kamoshida sneered.

"Y **ou?** Don' **t** m **a** ke **m** e lau **g** h **.** **Yo** u cou **ld** n' **t** r **es** is **t** **me** be **fo** re **,** a **nd** y **o** u **can** ' **t** **s** t **op** me **n** o **w!** " He flicked his massive tongue towards Ann. However, the catgirl thief just smirked and ducked under the slimy appendage.

"Yeah, but now I have a way to fight back! Carmen, Agi!"

"Zorro, Garu!" Their respective Personas appeared and fired their attacks in unison at the trophy chalice. With a large explosion, the chalice shattered, destroying Kamoshida's source of vitality.

" **I** w **o** n **th** at **tr** o **phy** **w** he **n** **I** **w** e **n** t t **o** nat **io** n **als!** " he cried out. "You'll **p** a **y** f **or** **tha** t!" he growled.

"Unlikely," Akira said. "We're the ones seeking retribution today! Andras, Bufu!" He launched a barrage of small icicles at Kamoshida, who attempted to block them with his riding crop. Naruto quickly ran up one of the pillars in the throne room and onto the balcony with his chakra.

"Kurama,Maeiha Rampage. We'll use his arms as the targets!"

" **Alright kit! Let's knock that bastard down a peg!** " Kurama appeared with four tails alight with the dark miasma. The fox split the burning tails into two pairs. Naruto leaped off the balcony and started to spin, Kurama following his movement.

"Eat this, asshole!" Two of Kurama's tails smacked into the guarding arms, knocking them aside, allowing the other two to slam into Kamoshida' face directly. This time, Kamoshida stumbled and fell on his back. Naruto landed on his feet and panted for a moment. "Whew, that's still pretty draining," he said tiredly. The others regrouped around Naruto. Ryuji clapped him on the back.

"That was effin' awesome Shinobi!" he said grinning. "We've got that bastard on the ropes now!" As soon as Ryuji said that, Kamoshida sat up with his features contorted in untold fury. A large bruise was forming on his face.

" **T** h **at** **is** **t** he **l** a **s** t t **i** m **e** I **w** il **l** le **t** y **ou** d **e** f **y** my **r** u **le**! **P** r **ep** a **re** t **o** **d** ie y **ou** f **o** o **ls** **!** " Naruto watched as held up the wine glass. To his surprise, the cognition of Ann was bobbing in the murky crimson liquid.

"Alright! Go King Kamoshida, go, go, go!" she cheered ditzily.

" **S** h **u** t u **p, b** i **tc** h!" Kamoshida completely downed all of the liquid in one go, narrowly avoiding swallowing Ann's cognition in the process. He chucked the drained wineglass behind him carelessly, with the cognition inside of it. The glass shattered when it hit the floor, one large piece impaling Ann's cognition through her heart. Naruto saw the brief look of disbelief and despair on her face before the cognition faded away. He looked back at Kamoshida in anger, but stopped as the demonic ruler was engulfed in the demonic red aura once more, with the majority focused on his crown. The Shadow slowly stood up from its throne. " **I** t **'** s n **o** t **eve** r **y day** **I** h **av** e **to** **g** e **t** **u** p **t** o de **al** w **it** h **n** u **isa** nc **e** s, **b** ut **y** ou'v **e** b **een** a th **o** r **n** i **n** **m** y **s** i **de** **l** on **g** **eno** ugh **!** I **t'** s **ti** me **f** o **r** y **ou** p **e** st **s** t **o** **d** ie **!** " he roared. Morgana frowned and tensed up.

"Be careful everyone. We don't know what-" Before the small feline could finish, the riding crop swept across and smacked him aside and into the wall with a sickening thud.

"Mona!" Ann cried out. She attempted to rush toward him, but Kamoshida stabbed his fork in between them. Ann tried to retreat, but the knife cut of her escape. Kamoshida leered at her.

"You **'r** e **n** ot go **i** n **g** a **nyw** h **e** re **!** **I** ' **m** g **oi** ng to n **e** ed **so** me **on** e **wh** o **ca** n **r** e **pla** c **e** **my** p **ri** nc **es** s!" His tongue wrapped around her body and flung her up in the air before smacking her down. Ann landed on the ground, dazed.

"Why you bastard!" Ryuji charged forward, his crimson aura blazing. Akira followed behind him with his blue aura. At the same time, Naruto checked on Morgana. After a quick glance, he was relieved to see he was still breathing, just stunned. However, Kamoshida smirked.

"T **ime** f **or** **th** e spik **e** t **h** a **t** **ma** de **m** e **t** h **e** k **ing** **of** **t** he **w** o **rld**!" The Shadow suddenly jumped up into the air as a large golden volleyball flew from behind the group. Naruto wheeled around and saw the minions had recovered from his attack. Kamoshida slammed his free hand down on the ball, which hurtled toward the ground like a meteor. Akira and Ryuji were unable to escape in time as the ball landed and formed a huge explosion upon impact. When the dust settled, both Phantom Thieves lay on the ground, motionless. Kamoshida landed and looked at Naruto, who had been out of the blast range.

"And t **hen** **th** ere w **as** **j** u **s** t o **n** e. **Of** c **o** u **rse** , I **'v** e s **av** e **d** **t** h **e** **be** st f **o** r m **y** **f** i **nale**." In a flash, Kamoshida's tongue wrapped around Naruto leg and tossed him in the air.

" _Kurama! The cloak!_ " he called out quickly. The orange chakra cloak enveloped Naruto just as Kamoshida rammed his now free fist down into Naruto's airborne form. Naruto slammed the ground with a small boom. He slowly staggered to his feet, giving Kamoshida a feral glare as the bruises healed even while forming. The demonic king just smirked.

" **I** n **ter** e **st** in **g; let** 's ju **st** s **e** e h **ow** m **uc** h o **f** **a** b **ea** ti **ng** yo **u** c **an** t **a** k **e** **b** e **fo** re **y** o **u** **b** r **ea** k l **i** k **e** t **he** **r** es **t**." He grabbed Naruto in his free hand and began crushing him within his fist. Naruto's bones creaked and burned like fire as they simultaneously fractured and repaired themselves under the intense pressure. Naruto couldn't breathe, there was no space to expand his lungs. He struggled to push against the Shadow's massive hand.

" **Naruto, you've gotta break free NOW!** " Kurama said urgently.

" _That's what I'm trying to do, furball!_ " he thought back.

" **No, I mean you're about to hit my chakra limit!** "

" _Wait, what?_ " Naruto asked. Before Kurama could respond, Naruto felt the chakra cloak dissolve, along with the mask on his face. Suddenly, Naruto felt himself revert to his regular attire, his chakra vanishing from his body. Kamoshida sneered and stopped squeezing for a moment, inspecting his capture with glee.

"A **w** , l **o** o **k** s **l** i **ke** **y** o **u** ' **ve** r **e** a **c** hed t **h** e en **d** **o** f **the** **r** o **ad** , **Uzum** aki **,** " he said mockingly. " **Y** o **u** c **ou** ld ha **ve** **b** ee **n** so g **reat** , **y** et **y** ou **t** hr **e** w i **n** wi **th** **the** s **e** **tr** a **s** h," he gestured to the still forms of the other Phantom Thieves. "S **i** nc **e** **I** 'm **fe** e **l** i **n** g so **ge** ne **r** o **u** s, **I** 'll **g** i **v** e **y** o **u** **one** **l** a **st** s **h** o **t** **t** o **bo** w **befor** e m **e** **an** d pr **o** cla **im** m **e** as **y** ou **r** g **od** **t** o sav **e** **you** r **se** l **f!** " Despite being without any powers, Naruto glared at him.

"I thought I told you when we first met. I bow to no man!" Kamoshida scowled.

"Yo **u'** r **e** **a** **fo** o **l** t **o** t **h** e **e** nd. V **er** y **w** e **ll** ; **I** h **av** e no u **se** **f** or **t** hos **e** w **ho** c **an** ' **t** **fo** ll **o** w **my** r **ul** e **!** " He began squeezing again, prepared to squish Naruto into a bloody paste. The Uzumaki wriggled against his grip, desperately trying to think of a last-ditch effort.

" _Damn it, I can't go out like this,_ " he thought. " _Not after finally finding a way to get back my chakra. Not after promising Shiho I'd avenge her. I refuse to roll over for him!_ " He felt the clammy walls of Kamoshida's fingers close in on him.

" **Di** e **l** i **ke** **th** e **i** ns **ign** if **i** ca **n** t l **itt** l **e** wo **rm** y **o** u a **re**! **!** " Kamoshida roared

" **Who is he calling a worm?!** " a bubbly, almost squeaky voice said in Naruto's head. Suddenly a small explosion burst from within Kamoshida's hand, forcing him to drop Naruto.

"Wh **at** t **h** e **he** l **l** **i** s **h** a **ppe** n **in** g **?** " he demanded. "W **ha** t di **d** y **ou** d **o** , U **zu** ma **ki?** " he stared down at the blond and found that there was now a new mask on top of Naruto's face. The mask was round and completely white, with two small eye stalks sticking out from the top of the mask.

" **Are you going to let that foul man get away with killing you? Of course not!** " Naruto was flipping out.

" _N-no way,_ " he thought feeling the mask in confirmation.

" **That's right!** " the voice continued, thinking Naruto was agreeing with him. " **As I have considered you an ally, you must do all you can to survive. So, call upon my immense power and take down this trash who dared called you a worm, OK?!** " Naruto couldn't help but begin chuckling a bit, soon breaking out into full blown laughter. Akira and the others looked up from their fallen position in confusion.

" **H** ow **d** a **r** e **yo** u **mo** c **k** me **!** **I** ' **l** l k **il** l y **o** u Uz **uma** k **i!** " Kamoshida swung his fist down at Naruto.

"Alright, alright, already." With a swift yank, Naruto pulled off the mask, creating a multicolor bubble around him from the release of energy. Kamoshida's fist crashed into the bubble, causing it to explode. He recoiled back for a moment and stared at the haze left by the blast. Naruto stepped out of the haze wearing his Phantom Thief uniform once again. Only this time, the character on his back had changed from "nine" to "six." Naruto looked at Kamoshida's hateful glare and smirked.

"Still have a flair for dramatics, huh? You haven't changed one bit…Saiken." From behind Naruto, a massive white slimy slug with stubby arms appeared, looking positively pleased with itself. Its six tail like appendages flailed behind him.

" **What did you expect from me?** **I'm already too awesome to change. Now, let's go ahead and deal with this disgusting menace.** " Kamoshida recovered and sneered at Naruto.

" **So** w **h** a **t** i **f** yo **u'** v **e** **got** t **en** a ne **w** **tr** ick **o** r **t** wo **?** Y **ou** sti **ll** **ar** e **n't** g **oin** g to **b** e a **ble** **t** o **b** e **at** me by y **our** sel **f**."

"Who says he's alone?" Akira rose up from the ground, looking worse for wear but definitely still standing. "We didn't come all this way to submit to you." Ryuji got up as well. He looked a little worse than Akira did, but he still managed a lopsided smirk.

"It'll take a lot more than just you to stop us, you bastard."

"I'm never going to be your play toy, you disgusting pig!" Ann said as she stumbled to her feet and joined the others. Suddenly Naruto felt a weight on his shoulder as Morgana hopped on.

"You can't stop the Phantom Thieves Kamoshida!" he said. "If you try and knock us down, we'll just get back up again! Hang in there, guys! Zorro, Media!" Morgana's Persona appeared and raised his rapier into the air. A shower of green energy descended upon the group. Naruto saw everyone's wounds recover somewhat. Naruto couldn't help but be immensely impressed.

" _These guys may not be ninjas but, damn if they're not as determined as one. Even Lee would be impressed by their grit._ "

" **Of course, my ally would have friends determined to survive!** " Saiken quipped. " **By the way, whenever I think about the exploding bubbles Utakata used to use, this weird word keeps coming to mind. What does 'Frei' mean?** " Naruto's eyes narrowed. Meanwhile Kamoshida was staring at the reformed group with distain.

" **Yo** u **a** ll **r** e **a** l **l** y **a** r **e** **li** ke **c** o **c** k **r** o **a** ch **es**. **I** ' **l** l **jus** t **ha** ve **t** o **s** qu **as** h y **ou** **l** ik **e** on **e** t **h** e **n**!" Kamoshida raised his riding crop and made to swing it down. Naruto pointed at the crop.

"Here goes nothing, Saiken, Frei!" The six-tailed slug appeared and opened its mouth to spit a light blue bubble at the riding crop. When the bubble collided, Naruto and the others had to duck as a small explosion sent the crop spiraling out of Kamoshida's hands. The force of the explosion caused a small gust of wind which blew all the fallen rose petals into a frenzy once more. The others looked at Naruto in amazement.

"Damn, dude; how'd you do that?" Ryuji asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one," he replied. "Right now, we've got to take Kamoshida down!" The others nodded and turned to face Kamoshida.

"Y **ou** **in** si **g** ni **fi** ca **n** t b **r** a **ts!** Kn **ow** yo **ur** **pl** ac **e!** " As he lumbered towards them, an idea popped into Naruto's head. He turned to Morgana on his shoulder.

"Hey Mona, if we buy you some time, think you can nab that crown?" he whispered. "If we knock off his symbol of power, maybe that might end up actually weakening him." The others' eyes widened. Morgana nodded with a smirk.

"I was thinking the same thing. Leave it to me, Shinobi!" Morgana scurried away leaving Naruto with the others.

"Alright guys," he whispered. "We can't let Kamoshida pick us off while we're trying to buy Morgana some time. We need to stay together this time" They all nodded and turned to face Kamoshida.

"N **o** **mat** ter **h** ow **m** u **c** h **yo** u s **tru** g **g** l **e** **it** **w** on **'t** **ma** ke **a** **d** if **fe** r **en** ce. E **veryo** n **e** e **l** s **e** i **n** **th** is sch **o** o **l** b **ow** s **t** o **my** w **h** i **m**!" the Shadow said. He jabbed at Ryuji this time with his knife. Ryuji kept backpedaling to avoid the stabs.

"Watch it asshole!" he yelled back.

"Skull, hit the knife with electricity!" Ann called out. Ryuji nodded.

"Alright Captain Kidd, let him have it! Zio!" Ryuji's Persona appeared and fired a cannonball of electricity at the utensil as it descended towards him. The lightning immediately raced up the fork and into Kamoshida's arm, zapping him. The massive Shadow dropped the knife and reeled back. Naruto grinned.

"Damn, that's was pretty clever Panther!" he said admiringly. "Gold does conduct electricity really well." Ann preened at the compliment.

"Hey, I did the work!" Ryuji said indignantly. Kamoshida quickly recovered from the electric attack.

" **Da** m **n** **i** t! H **o** w d **ar** e **y** o **u** **sho** ck m **e!** " he growled. He looked to the minions chained to his throne. "G **o** **a** n **d** **g** et **me** **an** o **t** her b **a** l **l! I** **t** h **in** k **i** t' **s** t **im** e f **or** **ano** th **er** **sp** i **k** e **!** " The chained captives jumped to attention. Ryuji scowled.

"Damn it, we can't let them bring back another ball!" Ryuji said. "That last spike hurt like hell!" Ann pointed at the group.

"Carmen, Dormina!" The femme fatale Persona appeared and blew a red heart at one of the minions, putting it to sleep. However, the other minions started rushing unperturbed.

"I can't take them all out!" Ann said in frustration. Akira gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, I don't have a skill that can stop all of them either," he said. "There's got to be something we can do!" Meanwhile, Naruto had turned to his new Persona.

"Hey Saiken, are there any other weird words in your head?" he asked. He figured if Kurama had had multiple abilities, chances were Saiken did as well. The biju slug nodded.

" **Yeah, there are a couple more. No clue what they do though,** "he replied. Naruto scowled.

" _Damn it, and we don't have time to test them._ " He saw the group of slaves rushing towards the exit. "Just give me one of them Saiken! We'll have to just wing it!" The slug nodded

" **Alright! How about…Masukunda? That one sounds powerful!** " Naruto nodded and pointed at the stampede of Kamoshida's lackeys.

"Lady Luck, don't screw me over now! Saiken, Masukunda!" The slug appeared and opened its mouth, releasing a sickly green smog that washed over Kamoshida's grunts. As they breathed in the gas, their skin color turned green as well, and they began to move slower and slower until their speed was barely at a crawl. Naruto pumped his fists. "Yes! Lady Luck smiles on me again!"

" **Ugh, don't start up about luck. I've heard enough of that from Choumei to last several lifetimes,** " Saiken said. Kamoshida saw his infected minions and scowled deeply, stamping his feet.

" **Yo** u wo **rth** l **ess** im **b** e **c** il **e** s **! If** **y** o **u** ca **n** 't **e** ve **n** **fo** l **low** o **r** d **e** r **s,** th **en** you **'r** e j **ust** **f** o **dd** er t **o** **b** e co **ns** u **me** d!" He used his tongue and slurped up his cronies into his mouth. He chomped down on them with a sickening crunch, making a grimace as he did.

" **U** g **h** , **th** ey **tas** te l **ike** **t** he t **ra** s **h** hea **ps** **t** hey **a** r **e.** St **il** l, t **he** y **sh** o **ul** d **be** t **ha** n **k** f **ul** t **h** ey' **re** **a** b **l** e to **sus** tai **n** m **y** gl **or** y **!** " He glared at his opponents. "Yo **u** **al** l s **ho** uld **be** **g** rat **ef** u **l** I **e** v **e** n b **ot** h **e** r **t** o **lo** ok **a** t **yo** u **w** o **rt** h **le** ss m **ag** g **o** ts **!** " He roared.

"Ugh, how full of himself can he get?" Ann said in disgust. Naruto quickly glanced at Morgana, who had quietly made it around to a pillar and was stealthily climbing to the balcony.

" _Come Morgana, just a little more,_ " he thought. However, Naruto could see him panting a little. He looked at the others and saw they weren't doing much better. " _Damn it, we haven't had such a prolonged battle like this before,_ " he thought to himself. " _We've been able to take care of the Shadows quickly since they don't actually take much to take down._ " Even he was beginning to feel the mental drain from using so many skills. It was getting tiresome to keep trying to dish out attacks to distract him, they couldn't keep it up indefinitely, especially if they still needed to take him down after Kamoshida seemed to notice this as well, as he began to sneer.

" **Oh** , w **hat** ' **s** wr **o** ng **?** C **an** 't k **e** e **p** up **?** **W** hy **don'** t yo **u** **j** u **st-** " Before he could finish a bullet whizzed through and hit his eye. While the bullet was more like a speeding dust particle compared to the massive eyeball, it still caused the giant Shadow to stumble back a bit. Naruto turned to Akira, who had drawn his pistol and held it pointed at Kamoshida. He wore a tired but victorious smirk on his face.

"Just shut up already," The suave-looking teen said coolly. "You're nothing but an overgrown bully who needs to be cut down to size. It's a wonder how people can even take such obviously fake charm seriously." He unloaded more bullets at Kamoshida, who had to block with two of his arms while he was still furiously rubbing the affected eye. Naruto whipped out his remaining shuriken and began sending them flying as well.

"Yeah, teme," he agreed. "It's time to take down your fucking mask and show everyone how much of a colossal asshole you are," he yelled out. The others caught on and started firing their guns as well. Kamoshida was forced to keep blocking the projectiles with his arms, preventing him from seeing Morgana climb onto the balcony.

" **Hm** p **h**. **Yo** u **r** at **ta** c **ks** b **a** r **e** l **y** **p** ha **se** m **e,** " he sneered from behind his arms. " **B** e **si** d **es,** i **t'** s **n** o **t** **l** i **k** e **I** act **uall** y a **s** sa **u** lt **ed** a **nyo** n **e**. **T** he **y** **w** ere o **n** l **y** t **oo** **ha** pp **y** t **o** thr **ow** them **selv** e **s** **a** t **m** e **an** d g **e** t **o** n **m** y g **o** od **s** i **d** e **!** "

"Tell that to Shiho-chan!" Naruto said as he chucked another shuriken. He reached down into his pouch for another and grasped empty space. Naruto groaned. " _Damn it, I knew I should have restocked some more of those shuriken._ " The others soon ran out of ammo as well. Kamoshida lowered his arms and smirked darkly.

" **L** oo **k** s li **ke** you **'r** e ou **t** **of** a **mm** o **.** T **oo** ba **d** ," he said mockingly. " **A** s **fo** r th **at** **w** ash **ed-up** **g** ir **lf** ri **en** d o **f** y **ou** rs, d **on't** w **or** ry **; I** ' **l** l **ma** ke su **re** **to** p **ay** h **er** a **n** o **the** r…v **i** si **t,** **o** n **c** e **I** t **ak** e ca **re** o **f** t **he** f **i** v **e** **of** yo **u!** " Kamoshida's eyes widened as he realized only four opponents stood before him. " **Wa** it **,** **w** he **r** e **'s** t **h** at m **an** gy **c** a **t?**!?" he yelled, looking around wildly.

"Too late!" Morgana dashed forward and leaped off of the balcony, smashed into the large crown. The ornate symbol of power toppled off the Shadow's head. The feline landed on the ground and quickly rejoined the others. "And I'm not a cat!" he hissed. Kamoshida's eyeballs widened impossibly and started wildly rolling around in his skull as his arms spasmed.

" **N** o **!** N **o** t **m** y p **r** e **ci** o **us!** " he wailed pitifully. The massive knight slumped back into his throne for a moment. His tongue lolled uselessly from his mouth. Naruto smirked.

"Awesome. Now's our chance to take him down!" He spotted the Kamoshida's discarded knife on the ground. A crazy idea formed in Naruto's mind. He looked at Ryuji. "Skull! Can you pick up that knife with that power up of yours?" Ryuji looked at the knife.

"I'll give it a shot! Captain Kidd, Tarujaka!" The delinquent was enveloped once more in a bright red aura. He wrapped his arms around the knife. "Hrrrraugh!" he roared and hoisted it above his head. Naruto pounced on Kamoshida's tongue.

"Drive it in!" he yelled. With a few awkward steps, Ryuji slammed the knife down, impaling the Shadow's tongue into the ground. Blood began seeping into the already red carpet. The shadow snarled hopelessly and began trying to use his arms to try and yank it free. Akira leaped in.

"Not a chance. Andras, Bufu!" Morgana hopped on his shoulder.

"I'll support Joker! Zorro, Garu!" The owl-man's ice and the feline's wind joined once more in a fearsome blizzard and froze the appendages in blocks of ice. Kamoshida howled and began banging his hands helplessly, trying to break free. Naruto turned to Ann.

"Panther, think you can make one more fireball and just hold it in front of you for a moment?" He asked. Ann nodded.

"Got it! Carmen, Agi!" Her Persona took her cigar out of her mouth and held it in place, creating a small fireball on the glowing end.

" _Hey Saiken, think you can contain this fireball in a bubble?_ " he asked his new partner. The slug gave an indignant snort, despite having no nose to speak of.

" **Please, Utakata had me handle much more dangerous attacks,** " he replied haughtily. Naruto grinned and pointed at the floating fireball.

"Alright, here goes nothing! Saiken, Frei!" Naruto watched as a filmy bubble formed around the ball of flames. The flames began to churn within the confines of the glowing energy sphere, seeking to escape. Naruto grinned and turned to Kamoshida.

"Hey asshole!" he called out drawing the Shadow's attention. Naruto tossed the bubble into the air and leaped after it. "If you like spikes so much, then here's one you'll never forget!" With a wild swing, he slammed the bubble towards Kamoshida's open mouth. The bubble landed in the back of his throat and exploded in a massive frenzy of flames. It looked like Kamoshida was comically breathing fire. Finally, the Shadow collapsed on the ground and dissolved, leaving the normal-sized Treasure on the throne pedestal. Just as Ryuji started to walk toward it, Kamoshida Shadow in his human form rushed over, snatched up the crown and fled.

"Damn it!" Naruto and the others cornered Kamoshida on an external balcony connected to the throne room. The group circled the balcony with their weapons drawn. Ann placed her hands on her hips and stepped forward a bit.

"What's wrong? Can't run or fight anymore? I thought you were supposed to be a great athlete?" she said mockingly. Naruto stayed close behind her, ready to move at a moment's notice. The dethroned ruler gritted his teeth.

"Da **mn** it **,** **it** **alway** s **come** s **do** wn **t** o **t** h **i** s! **A** l **l** t **h** ose **vu** l **tur** es fo **is** t **in** g th **eir** **g** o **d** da **m** n **e** xp **e** ct **at** i **o** ns **o** n m **e!** " he yelled in frustration. "Th **e** r **e** **s** h **ou** l **dn** 't **b** e a **ny** wr **ong** w **ith** **g** et **ti** n **g** **s** o **m** e **fu** cki **n** g c **o** mpe **ns** at **ion,** rig **ht?** I **'** m **m** a **kin** g **s** u **r** e t **he** y **l** ook **g** oo **d** **a** f **te** r all **!** " Naruto scowled deeply.

"Compensation?" he spat. "Shiho-chan wasn't some freaking reward for you to grab at your leisure. She was a person who has dignity and honor and deserves a hell of respect, and you just trampled all over it! It's time for you pay up!" Kamoshida swallowed and took another step backwards towards the edge of the balcony.

"S **-St** a **y** a **w** a **y** fr **o** m me **!** " he said. His eyes flitted between each Phantom Thief.

"Are you scared?" Ann asked. "Well, now you know how Shiho must have felt when she looked over the school. You made her feel like she had no choice but to jump." She gave a hollow, mirthless laugh as she took off her mask. "It's ironic in a twisted sort of way. Now you have the same option she did. You can either jump, or you can face the music!" Carmen appeared behind Ann and stretched out her hands, forming two fireballs. Kamoshida whimpered and held his Treasure closer as if to comfort him. Naruto couldn't help but smirk a bit seeing him in such a pathetic pose.

"It's your call if you want to end this bastard Panther," he said. Something seemed to break in Kamoshida as his golden eyes widened impossibly.

"N-No **!** **Ple** a **s** e **spa** r **e** m **e**! **I-I** ' **l** l **do** **an** y **t** h **ing**!" he begged. Ann scowled

"Shut up. I'm sure you've heard that before as well," she said. "Did you listen then?!" Carmen launched a fireball right past his head. Kamoshida stumbled back and fell to his knees. He looked down at the ground.

"F **in** e **th** en **,** I **g** i **ve** **up**. Y **o** u **ca** n **ta** k **e** **m** y **Tr** e **a** s **ure**." He tossed the crown, which Akira caught in his hands. He looked up, sweat pouring down his face as he looked at them with a sense of helpless smile.

" **You** c **an** **go** a **he** a **d** an **d** **ju** s **t** **e** nd **me** no **w.** **It** 'l **l** **t** a **k** e m **y** r **e** al se **l** f **d** o **w** n f **o** r th **e** **co** un **t** **a** s we **ll.** " The others looked each other uneasily, but Naruto and Ann's glare hardened. Kamoshida's Shadow chuckled mirthlessly. "Yo **u** w **on** a **fter** **a** ll **;** yo **u** **ca** n do wha **t** e **ve** r **yo** u **w** a **nt** wi **th** **m** e." Naruto looked and saw Ann struggling with the decision. As much as he wanted to see the bastard brought to justice, he didn't want Ann to suffer for it. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember Ann; once you steal a life, there's no way to give it back," he said softly. Ann's eyes widened for a moment before turning back to Kamoshida. Carmen flicked her wrist and sent the second fireball careening toward the Shadow. The others looked alarmed for a moment. However, the fireball exploded next to Kamoshida.

"No, I'm not going to let you off that easy, you rotten bastard," she said. Her mask reappeared on her face. The Shadow looked up in shock. "Shutting down your mind would only mean you get to skip out on admitting what you did." The others breathed a sigh of relief. Kamoshida slumped down onto his hands.

" **I** 'm **do** ne **fo** r n **ow** t **h** a **t** **I** 'v **e** l **o** s **t** ," he muttered. " **N** o **bo** dy **w** a **n** ts a **lo** se **r.** " He looked at the floor. " **W** ha **t'** s. **.**.go **i** n **g** to **ha** pp **e** n **n** o **w**? Wh **a** t th **e** h **e** l **l** **d** o **I** **d** o **?** "

"You repent." Naruto looked to see Akira walking up. "You've done a lot of terrible things, Kamoshida. I suggest you start working to fix them." Kamoshida looked up at the curly haired teen.

" **How** **sho** ul **d** **I** do t **h** a **t?** " he asked.

"Don't ask me. You'll have to figure that out for yourself. They're your mistakes." Akira replied. Kamoshida stared at him for a moment before nodding.

" **Fi** ne **.**. **.** I **wi** ll **leav** e **a** nd r **ejo** in **m** y ot **h** e **r** se **lf** ," he said. His body began to glow bright and fade. In a flash of light, the Shadow disappeared. The ground beneath them started shaking.

"Just as a head's up, we don't have much time left here," Morgana said. He casually preened his fur. "We need to get out before this place collapses." Just then a large piece of the ceiling dropped down in front of them. Naruto looked at the others.

"Then what the hell are we waiting around here for? Let's get a move on already!" The group began rushing out of the throne room and down the tower halls. Naruto looked at Akira. "Can't you use that app of yours to beam us out of here?" he asked. Akira shook his head.

"We've gotta be still for that to work!" he replied. Just then, Morgana hopped on Naruto's shoulder in his cat form.

"Mrroww!" he hissed.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked. However, the cat didn't answer him. A yelp from behind forced Naruto to look back. Ryuji had tripped and had fallen down. He looked down at his leg and grimaced.

"Sorry, just haven't run in a bit," he said. Behind him, Naruto could see the collapsing hallways.

"Damn it Ryuji!" Naruto rushed back to him and grabbed his arm. With a fierce yank, Naruto pulled the delinquent to his feet and back to running. "Come on, keep moving!" he yelled. The group kept rushing forward. At the end of the hallway, an opening bathed in light appeared.

"There's our exit!" Akira shouted out. The group crashed through the opening, just as the rest of the hallway collapsed.

* * *

The group found themselves in the small secluded alley next to the school.

"That…really…sucked," Ann said through gasping breaths. Ryuji pulled out his phone.

"Hey, look at the nav app!" he said. Akira and Ann both pulled out their phones. Naruto scowled.

"Go ahead and rub it in why don't you?" Akira chuckled a bit and showed Naruto his phone.

" _The destination has been deleted,_ " the app's voice announced. Naruto crossed his arms.

"So, we really can't go back," he said. "Not that's there's a need to." Morgana sat on the floor, still in his cat form.

"Hey, we didn't forget the Treasure in there, did we?" he asked. Akira reached in his pocket and pulled out a golden medal attached to a red, blue, and white ribbon.

"Huh? Where'd the crown go?" Ann asked in confusion. Naruto read the inscription on the medal.

"20XX Olympic Gold Medal, Volleyball Competition," he read. He scratched his head. "Wait, so this was the source of his desires?" Morgana nodded.

"That's right. Kamoshida sees that medal as being worth just as much as that crown we saw." Ryuji crossed his arms.

"So, that perv wanted to keep living his glory days long after they'd ended and wouldn't let go."

"So, does that mean Kamoshida's heart might have changed then?" Ann asked worried. "I don't want to have gone through all of that for nothing." Morgana's tail dropped.

"I'm not sure. I've never pulled this off before. Maybe?"

"Maybe? We could get expelled here!" Ryuji yelled. Akira put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Ryuji," he said firmly. He turned to Morgana. "Kamoshida's Shadow definitely seemed remorseful after we beat him. I'm guessing that should have at least had some effect."

"Correct as always Akira," Morgana said. "We definitely made some change to the real Kamoshida, since his Palace is now gone. We just won't know how deep the change will run until the day he was going to expel you." Naruto sighed.

"Great, so we have to wait and see if he expels us or not," he said. "Still, I'm pretty sure we did have an impact. I think we managed to pull it off." He frowned. " _Though now I have to find a new way to get back to the Metaverse,_ " he thought to himself. " _I'm sure there must be more Palaces out there_."

"Naruto's right. You all should definitely feel proud of what you've achieved. Let's just take the next few days to take it easy and wait to see our results," Morgana agreed. Ryuji sighed deeply.

"Ah fine; I guess there's nothing else to do but to wait." His eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" What the hell happened with you Naruto? You busted out a brand-new Persona!" Naruto internally grimaced. He'd been hoping the others would have forgotten about that in the following chaos. The others turned to him as well.

"That's true. You did you a different Persona from before," Akira mused. "And it also was pretty unique." Morgana grinned.

"It looks like Naruto is similar to you in that he can call on multiple Persona." He frowned. "Though that still leaves the question of how you were able to unlock a second mask from within you."

"Hey, it's not like I have any idea how it happened either," Naruto shot back. "I'm just as new to this as the rest of you." Ryuji shrugged.

"Eh, I guess you're right," he said yawning. "Damn, that fight really took it out of me. Not to mention I was up most of the night making the calling cards. I think I'm gonna go home and crash." Ryuji left the alley and headed for the station.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Akira said. Morgana hopped into his bag. He looked at Ann for a moment. "Are you coming Ann?"

"Just a second; I need to talk to Naruto about something," she replied. Akira nodded and left as well, leaving the two alone. Naruto turned to Ann.

"So what's-" Suddenly Ann rushed and hugged him. Naruto's face turned red as two soft cushions pressed against his chest.

"I just wanted to say thanks for supporting me back there," she replied quietly. "I was almost about to end that bastard when you gave me that reminder. I just wanted to see that bastard pay for it, that I forgot that it wouldn't make up for Shiho." Naruto awkwardly stood there, and wrapped a hand around her.

"No worries, Ann. I've just been in a similar situation before. It's definitely not an easy choice. You really did pretty great back there." Ann let go and looked up at him.

"You think so?" she asked. Naruto gave her his classic thumbs-up.

"Definitely, Shiho would be proud!" he replied. Ann grinned, trying to hide her blush.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll see you later Naruto-kun!" Ann ran out of alley, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto yawned himself.

"Damn, I'm more tired than I thought," he said to himself. I'd better go back to the store and crash."

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **?**

Naruto found himself once more, at the base of the great tree, surrounded by mist. As quickly as he could, he leaped up the massive leaves to the canopy platform. As he had hoped, both Kurama and Saiken were there to greet him. The Rokubi was in a slime-coated cell a little way down from the fox biju. with interwoven bars almost like mesh preventing his escape Like Kurama, there were two distinct chains weaving through the cell, winding through his tails and around his body. There was already a broken link on one chain and two on the other, though many more remained. Kurama saw Naruto.

" **Finally! I've been waiting for you to show up brat! I never thought I'd need one hyperactive idiot to save me from another hyperactive idiot!** "

"Hey!/ **Hey!** " Both Saiken and Naruto yelled indignantly. Saiken's eye stalks pointed at Kurama as he glared.

" **That's no way to be talking to your younger brother Kurama-kun! Besides, aren't you glad to have some company?** " The fox facepawed his snout.

" **We're the same age you idiot! And I was enjoying the peace and quiet I was having before you came along.** " Naruto smirked.

"Well, I guess if you're wanting to rest, then I guess I'll just have to start using Saiken from now on." Kurama leveled a deathly glare at Naruto.

" **Don't you even dare, brat!** " The blonde chuckled. He looked around at the still mist ridden sections of the clearing.

"If Saiken's here, then that means the others probably became Personas as well," he said. He'd been worried the other biju hadn't made whatever sane trip he'd made after being blasted through Kaguya's portal, since they had only been connected to him through Hagoromo's Yang Mark. "I wonder why Saiken only showed up now though." The slug blinked as he sank down a bit and gave the equivalent of a shrug.

" **It beats me, Naruto** ," he said. " **I only woke up once the first chain broke almost two weeks ago, and actually started being able to hear what's going in the outside world yesterday. When that man started to call you a worm, I just couldn't let that slide! You are my ally after all!** " Naruto frowned.

"The chain most likely broke when that weird voice spoke after I made that deal with Iwai. Come to think of it, it was only after I spoke after I met Akira that Kurama was able to hear me."

" **I think it's pretty clear that these bonds or whatever you say it keeps mentioning has to do with these chains,** " Kurama mused. " **Though I don't know how or why**."

"Yeah, I figured out that part when that second chain link broke before, though I still have no idea what made the link in the other chain break." Naruto rubbed his hair in confusion. "Damn it, I just want some answers already!"

" **Calm down Naruto,** " Saiken said. The slug biju's mouth formed a small grin. " **As my esteemed ally, I have full faith that you will discover the key to freeing us in due time.** "

" **As annoying as he can be, Saiken's right for once,** " Kurama agreed. " **We know Kamoshida's probably not the last asshole you are your friends are gonna mess with. They seem just as prone as you are to getting into trouble, so it'll only be a matter of time. Just take it easy for now kit.** " Naruto sighed.

"Alright, alright," he admitted. "I'll enjoy the reprieve, I guess. Still, it's nice to know the rest of you guys made it as well. I can't wait to see the others." Kurama groaned.

" **Oh joy, it's my worse nightmare come to life: being stuck with all of my siblings in one room with no way to shut them up. Fine, I think you should probably seek out those freaky strong twins again. They definitely know a lot more than they let on, especially if they're involved with that weird friend of yours.** " Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, something is definitely up with those twins." Saiken blinked several times in confusion.

" **I'm not sure who these 'twins' you're talking about are,** " he said. " **But clearly, they must be powerful creatures of immense proportions! I can't wait to meet them!** "

"Well…" Naruto was about to describe them when he saw Kurama glare at him, daring him to spoil the surprise. Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I'll guess I'll have to find them as soon as I can then." The mist began to gather around them once again. "Looks like time's up."

" **You'd better not take forever to find a new Palace! It's too cramped in here not to stretch out!** " Kurama yelled. " **Especially if I now have to share my time with the idiot slug.** "

" **Hey,** " Saiken said. " **Don't forget what dad said about being nice to your siblings, Kurama-kun!** "

" **Enough with dad!** " Naruto sighed as the two biju disappeared into the mist, their argument fading with it.

"This is only going to get more crowded, isn't it?" He muttered.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAND...Cut! That's a wrap. Now just to be clear, Naruto won't be busting out Biju left and right. It will take a bit of work to get them. As most of you requested, the next chapter will be an omake break, and I'll try to include the omakes in the chapters from now on. For now though, I've got to focus on school. I definitely want to hear what you all thought of this chapter and arc overall.**

 ** **As always, read and review, and PMs are welcome!****


	22. Omake Break 1

**I'm alive! After six weeks of grueling schoolwork, I have returned to my beloved craft! Oh Shinobi Trickster, how I've missed you. I'm sorry this took so long guys and gals, but I'm back and ready to start rolling. I've compiled several of the missed omakes I could have had. A big shout out to my beta, MachFarcon, for coming up with a couple of them. It was an absolute riot writing them, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake Break**

"New Game Plus"

 **Monday, April 11**

 **Metaverse, Kamoshida's Castle**

Naruto finished with the last of the Pixies and looked at Kamoshida's Shadow. "Is that all you've got, bastard?" he scoffed. "I've had better warm-up sessions in the gym." The false king sneered.

" **Hm** p **h,** y **o** u **th** i **nk** **b** e **a** t **in** g **tr** a **sh** **l** i **k** e **tha** t i **s** **e** no **u** g **h** **t** o **sc** ar **e** **m** e, **Uz** u **m** aki **?**?" He casually snapped his fingers. Immediately a golden knight tramped into the room. "T **ry** **th** is on **fo** r s **iz** e **,"** he said with a cold grin **.** In a burst of darkness, the knight transformed into an Archangel, who drew his intimidating sword.

"Yo **u** **wre** t **ch** , **k** n **o** w **th** y **p** la **ce** **be** fo **r** e **L** or **d** **K** a **m** o **sh** ida **!**!" the winged warrior roared before rushing at Naruto. The whiskered blonde only smirked.

"Kurama, Maeiha Tail Assault," he said calmly. The large fox appeared behind Naruto with a savage grin.

" **One beatdown, coming up!"** The biju spread out his tails like a fan behind them. With a low _whoosh_ , each appendage was wreathed in the black miasma. In a swift motion, each tail stabbed at the Archangel like spears of darkness, impaling its body in nine different locations simultaneously. The Shadow's sword clattered to the ground from its nerveless limbs. It could only stare at Naruto in disbelief for a moment before dispersing into dark ashes. Kamoshida's Shadow's confident smirk had vanished in an instant, replaced by a grimace of absolute terror.

" **W** ha **-wh** a **t** t **h** e he **ll**?" he stammered. He stumbled a couple steps back. " **H** o **w** **ar** e **y** o **u** s **o** **po** w **erf** u **l?**! **?"** Naruto dashed forward and bashed his fist into Kamoshida's face, blasting him into the wall. Spider-web cracks formed in the stone from the impact. The whites of Kamoshida's eyes could be seen as he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Naruto looked down at Kamoshida body smugly.

"New Game Plus, bitch," he said smugly. The blond turned to Akira and Ryuji, who were staring slack-jawed at him. "Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's get a move on before he wakes up and calls more guards!" he said cheerily. He walked out of the cell, leaving Kamoshida's body on the ground.

"R-right…" Akira mumbled.

* * *

"Alternate Penalty Chamber Encounter"

 **Tuesday, April 12**

 **Metaverse, Kamoshida's Castle**

Naruto looked around at the female volleyball members' cognitions and scowled. "Damn that bastard, he even has their legs trapped in shackles," he said angrily. Kurama appeared behind him.

" **He probably wouldn't be able to get any without them being all chained up,** " he said in disgust. Naruto scowled deeply.

"Well, not anymore! Let's make sure these girls don't have to suffer the perverted prick's advances," he said. Kurama sighed.

" **You do know these aren't the real ones, right brat?** " he asked.

"Yeah, but it'll still piss off Kamoshida's Shadow though," Naruto replied grinning. The volleyball girls looked up at Naruto with interest.

"You're really going to set us free?" one of them asked. Naruto grinned.

"Of course! You girls deserve much better. Alright Kurama, Tail Rampage!" The fox sighed.

" **If you say so, brat.** " His tails stabbed out and shattered the manacles around each girl's foot. The girls looked around at each other and squealed in delight.

"We're free!" one of them cried out. "We don't have to fawn over Lord Kamoshida anymore!" One of them turned towards Naruto with a discerning gaze.

"Now that I look at our hero, this guy's definitely a finer specimen of a man." The other girls turned their gazes on him as well.

"You're right; I can see those abs beneath his shirt," one of them said.

"His arms look so toned as well."

"And those whisker marks just make him look so…feral."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at the girls' praise, missing the predatory gleam entering their eyes. Kurama sighed and disappeared. He would let Naruto deal with the incoming fallout. " _ **Sometimes his naïveté with girls scares me,**_ " the biju thought to team captain of the female volleyball team stepped forward.

"Now that we don't have to fawn over Lord Kamoshida anymore, I say we should show our dashing rescuer our…appreciation." The other girls nodded in agreement and started advancing on Naruto. Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Nah, no need for that. I just couldn't leave you girls all locked up like that." Some inner alarm bell was going off in the back of his head. He started to turn around. "I've still got some friends I need to check up on, so I think I'll get going." He found his way blocked by a few girls, a manic gleam glittering in their eyes.

"Now don't be like that," the captain said behind him. "I'm sure they can wait for a while. Please, we just MUST show you how thankful we are. Over and over again…" Naruto gulped as they closed in on him.

Morgana and Akira continued to struggle under the guards' feet as Kamoshida's Shadow continued to taunt Ryuji. Suddenly a low rumble and a harsh scream could be heard from the left corridor. Kamoshida turned towards it curiously.

"W **h** at **t** h **e** **he** ll **is** **go** in **g** o **n** **the** re **!** " he demanded. An orange blur zoomed past him as Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His outfit lay in tatters on his body, with his vest ripped apart and his shirt nothing but scraps of cloth. Hickeys could be seen covering his entire body. He was holding onto his pants for dear life in his hands as ramen-print boxers were on display. He tried frantically to pull on his pants as he ran, not noticing the bewildered crowds around him. He zipped past the guards and his captive friends and toward the corridor on the other side. However, before he could enter the hallway, a volleyball flew across the room and knocked into the back of his head, knocking him down. Everyone else turned to see the girl's volleyball team emerge from the corridor as well, uncaring of their modesty. Naruto quickly got back on his feet.

"Damn, not even Sasuke-teme ever had to deal with this!" he yelled as he continued down the hallway. The captain pointed towards Naruto.

"Come on girls! Let's nab our hunk and that monster he's packing!" she shouted valiantly. With a maniacal cheer, the girls rushed forward. Kamoshida stood in their way.

"H **al** t, **I** **co** mm **a** n **d** **yo** u s **la** v **e** s **to-** " The rest of his words were cut off as the girls ignored his order and stampeded over him in their mad dash after Naruto. Seeing how easily their master was run over, the guards wisely released their captives and retreated into the darkness. The crazed girls rushed into the small corridor on the other side. Ryuji looked at the battered and disfigured form of Kamoshida laying on the ground, twitching occasionally. A variety of footprints covered his body, including several over his speedo. The delinquent stared at the fallen king, and then back at his comrades, who shared his incredulous expression of awe, horror, and disbelief. Akira eventually got up.

"I vote we just forget this ever happened and never bring this up again," he said. "I don't really want to know what Shinobi did."

"Agreed." Morgana and Ryuji said nodding.

* * *

"How Naruto came up with the Killing Restraint Glare"

 **Sunday, April 17**

 **Wardens' Battle Arena**

Naruto somersaulted to the side, narrowly avoiding a huge blast of energy. Naruto scrambled to his feet and glared at Caroline. "Damn it," he said resuming a cautious stance, "Where the hell is she getting all this power?" The small warden rapped her riding crop against her hand with a smirk.

"Come on, you little brat! I haven't even broken a sweat yet," she said with a smirk. Naruto growled.

" _Kurama, have_ _Tail Rampage_ _ready!_ " he thought. The blond rushed forward, slashing at the girl with his kunai. Caroline simply used her crop to block the strike, not even budging an inch.

"Come on, are you even trying?" she sneered. Naruto just smirked.

" _Alright, let her have it!_ " he thought. The fox appeared with his tails spread in a half-circle. All nine appendages stabbed forward at her body.

" **Eat this, girlie!** " the biju roared. To both of their amazement, the fierce barrage of strikes barely seemed to phase her, almost bouncing off her body.

"Hmph, too weak! Miracle Punch!" Caroline's free hand whipped out and sucker punched Naruto in the gut. The attack didn't seem like much, Naruto felt his feet lift off the ground, as he was sent flying backward. The Uzumaki landed in an undignified heap several yards away.

"O-ow…" he groaned. He rolled over onto his back. "I think she busted a couple of ribs with that one." Caroline crossed her arms.

"Pathetic," she said stiffly. "I can't believe I was expecting a decent fight from you." Justine, who had been standing on the sidelines, observing the fight, sighed.

"I believe you're expecting too much. Don't forget he only recently became a Persona user. Even if he has a unique Persona, I highly doubt he could be that powerful." Kurama appeared next to his partner and looked down.

" **Wow, brat, I never thought I'd see the day you'd get your ass royally owned by a girl who looks like she's as old as that monkey Hokage's grandkid,** " he said cackling. Justine walked over with her clipboard.

"Interesting," she said, "Your Persona seems to be able to appear without you summoning it." She jotted it down on her clipboard. "I would also guess you are be able to communicate mentally as well, as your Persona had the attack ready when it appeared." She looked over Naruto battered body. "So, do you wish to end this examination now Uzumaki-san?" she asked. Naruto managed to sit up and glared at her.

"Not a chance. I don't give up that easily," he said. Justine nodded.

"Very well." She pointed at him. "Diaharan," she said calmly. A burst of multicolored light enveloped Naruto's body, healing his injuries within moments. The blond felt the pain fade into nothing. He got to his feet.

"Uh, thanks for that," he muttered. Justine smiled softly.

"No need for gratitude; I simply wish to continue studying you and your Persona. You interest me." Kurama grinned.

" **That's right brat; now go and thrashed like a good little lab rat,** " he said.

"Fuck you, fox," Naruto replied. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, of course you're so intrigued. I really don't know why you even bother," she said. Justine looked at her twin sister and cocked an eyebrow.

"So, you're not at all interested in why Uzumaki-san has such a unique Persona?" she asked. Caroline shrugged.

"I guess a little," she admitted, "but seriously, how much can you expect from such a tacky looking blond idiot? I mean, come on; what self respecting person would ever wear orange?" Naruto growled deeply at her quip.

"Watch it, shrimp!" he spat.

" **Oh, looks like she struck a nerve, brat!** " Kurama said laughing.

"Not to mention his fox Persona looks pretty stupid as well," Caroline continued. "He looks like a mutated rabbit than an actual fox with those big-ass floppy ears of his!" Kurama stopped laughing abruptly and roared at the small girl.

" **What'd you say, you little girl! I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko!** " he snarled. Both biju and jinchūriki blasted killing intent at the warden through their glares. Naruto unconsciously started to channel Kurama's chakra, resulting the Persona's form changing into a giant fox head. Caroline actually took a couple steps back. She could feel the force of its glare causing a strange pressure over her body, causing her to feel sluggish.

"What the hell?" she said in shock. Seeing her surprise, Naruto rushed forward.

"Now you're mine!" he yelled. He swung his kunai down at her. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Screw you, punk! God's Hand!" A massive golden fist appeared out of nowhere beside her and rocketed forward, catching in the jaw in an uppercut. Naruto's body flipped several times in the air before landing on his back next to Justine with a painful _thud_. Justine ignored the unmoving body and jotted a few more things in her clipboard.

"How interesting," she said to herself. "It appears as though he and his Persona can even create unique abilities which no other Persona has ever used. In this case it seemed to be a combination of Rakunda and Sukunda." She looked up and smirked at twin. "So, do you still think he isn't worth investigating?" she asked. Caroline sighed.

"Fine; maybe he is at least just the little bit interesting. At the very least he makes a good punching bag." She glanced at Naruto. "Still alive there, punk?" she called out. A soft groan escaped Naruto's lips. It felt like his jaw was shattered in a hundred pieces. Justine crouched down next to his head.

"Do you still want to continue, Uzumaki-san?" she asked. Naruto shakily raised his fist in a thumb's up, not wanting to open his mouth. Kurama appeared next to him again.

" **Damn brat, and I thought that perverted hermit was a glutton for punishment. You sure you're not secretly a huge masochist, brat?** " the biju asked. Naruto just flipped him the bird.

* * *

"Motor Mouth"

 **Friday April 22**

 **Takemi's Clinic**

Takemi glanced over Naruto's body. "Come to think of it, Uzumaki-san. I don't believe you ever told me how you came across those injuries you had when I first treated you a couple months back. Since I'm going to be your primary physician for the foreseeable future, it would be wise for me to know what I should expect." The blonde froze for a moment.

"Well, I ah, I, um," he stammered. The punk rock doctor couldn't help but smirk.

"Come now Uzumaki-san, it can't be any more bizarre than your miraculous recovery," she said teasingly. After a moment of hesitation, Naruto started to blurt out.

"I was fighting a rabbit goddess demon lady over the fate of the world in a different dimension where everyone has chakra, and after I stole her chakra she got mad, beat me up, shot her bones out of her hands which could eradicate all matter and then blasted me into some sort of void. Then I somehow found myself here and fought off a dozen thugs with knives and pipes with my bare fists before collapsing from exhaustion." A moment of dead silence reigned in the examination room. Naruto tried to keep his own face blank, but inside he was throttling himself. Takemi just look blankly at Naruto, unable to comprehend the absurd explanation the blond had just spouted.

"I'm…sorry, could you, repeat that, Uzumaki-san?" she asked slowly.

"I said I had fought off a dozen or so thugs who were armed with knives and pipes with my bare fists," he repeated. "They weren't all that tough, but they managed to get some pretty good hits in though." Takemi looked at him for a second more and then decided that she must have just imagined the insane tirade from before. Maybe it was just a side effect from working with her concoctions.

"I see. My apologies Uzumaki-san," she said. "I guess I must have spaced out for a moment there." It took everything Naruto had not to breathe the biggest sigh of relief.

"It's alright, doc," he said. "It happens to the best of us sometimes."

* * *

"Funding the Operations"

 **Wednesday, April 27**

" **Untouchable" Air Soft Shop (after the Confidant Bond is made)**

Iwai folded his arms. "Now remember brat; since you're not gonna be working in the shop as much for this side project of yours, don't expect me to be paying you the same as before either. You'll have to make up the money elsewhere." Naruto smirked and pulled out his wallet, showing Iwai wads of 1000-yen bills stuffed inside.

"Don't worry about that boss; I've got that covered," he replied. The grizzled shopkeeper's brow notched up in interest.

"How'd you make so much cash, brat? What, did you rob someone blind?" Naruto chuckled.

"Something like that; no one who didn't deserve it."

* * *

 _ **Thursday, April 21**_

 _ **Library Safe Room**_

 _As Akira prepared to open the app to send them back, an excited look crossed over Naruto's face. "Hold on for a second, Joker," he said quickly. Akira stopped and looked up at Naruto curiously._

" _What's up Shinobi?" he asked. The others glanced at Naruto as well._

" _Did that map cross back over with you when you returned to the real world?" he asked the curly haired teen._

" _Uh, yeah?" he said. "Why do you ask?" Naruto grinned._

" _In that case, then any other stuff we take with us should also come out, right?" Morgana nodded._

" _That should be the case. We have to take the Treasure out from the Metaverse in order to steal their desires…I think." A massive grin appeared on Naruto's face._

" _Perfect." Naruto rummaged in one of his vest pockets until he pulled out a large sack. Ann cocked her head._

" _What do you plan on doing with that, Shinobi?" she asked._

" _Oh, you'll see," Naruto said. "Come on guys; we'll definitely need to move fast before the guards realize we've beaten up the others."_

* * *

 **Present**

"Hmph; wanna be all secretive, huh brat?" Iwai grunted. "Fine; it's not like I care how you make the money. Just make sure whoever you took this from can't trace it back to you." Seeing the concerned look on Iwai's face, Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry boss; there's no way it'll get traced back here," Naruto assured the shopkeeper. The bastard can't report anything's missing."

* * *

 _ **Thursday, April 21**_

 _ **Metaverse, Kamoshida' Castle**_

 _ **(After Naruto and others had left)**_

 _Kamoshida marched into the library, flanked by two of his guard captains. "I mi_ ** _g_** _h_ ** _t_** ** _a_** _s wel_ ** _l_** ** _ge_** _t ri_ ** _d_** ** _of_** _th_ ** _o_** _s_ ** _e_** ** _p_** _i_ ** _c_** _t_ ** _ure_** _s o_ ** _f_** ** _th_** _at_ ** _s_** _lave in_ ** _m_** _y_ ** _pr_** _iv_ ** _ate_** _s_ ** _an_** _c_ ** _t_** _ua_ ** _r_** _y_ ** _;_** _it_ ** _'s_** ** _n_** _o_ ** _t_** ** _lik_** _e_ ** _she_** _'s g_ ** _o_** _ing_ ** _to_** _b_ ** _e_** ** _a_** _r_ ** _o_** _un_ ** _d_** ** _a_** _n_ ** _ymo_** _re," he said to himself. He arrived at the entrance to the inner library to find the guards he had posted there were suspiciously absent. "_ ** _G_** _o a_ ** _nd_** ** _se_** _e_ ** _wh_** _a_ ** _t_** _'_ ** _s_** ** _goi_** _n_ ** _g_** ** _on_** _," he ordered one of his guards. The golden knight saluted and tramped off down the corridor. After a few minutes, the guard came rushing back._

" _ **L**_ _-_ _ **L**_ _or_ _ **d**_ _ **Ka**_ _mo_ _ **shi**_ _d_ _ **a,**_ _ **th**_ _e_ _ **d**_ _e_ _ **cor**_ _a_ _ **t**_ _i_ _ **on**_ _s a_ _ **nd**_ _ **tr**_ _ea_ _ **su**_ _res_ _ **in**_ _ **t**_ _he li_ _ **brar**_ _y_ _ **!**_ _T_ _ **h**_ _ey'_ _ **r**_ _e_ _ **g**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _e!" the guard said. Kamoshida narrowed his eyes. Though much of his treasure lay safe behind his throne, he had some valuable decorations through out the castle to cement his status and wealth._

" _ **Wh**_ _at d_ _ **o**_ _ **yo**_ _u mea_ _ **n,**_ _'_ _ **T**_ _he_ _ **y're**_ _ **go**_ _ne!_ _ **'**_ _" he roared. "W_ _ **hat**_ _ **hap**_ _pe_ _ **ned**_ _ **to**_ _al_ _ **l**_ _t_ _ **he**_ _ **g**_ _ua_ _ **r**_ _ds_ _ **p**_ _a_ _ **tro**_ _l_ _ **li**_ _n_ _ **g**_ _ **th**_ _is_ _ **p**_ _l_ _ **a**_ _ce_ _ **?**_ _"_

" _ **T**_ _he in_ _ **tr**_ _ud_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **s**_ _mu_ _ **st**_ _h_ _ **av**_ _e_ _ **de**_ _f_ _ **ea**_ _ted_ _ **them**_ _!" The guard replied. Suddenly Kamoshida had a bad premonition. He rushed into the inner library. To his horror, the secret passage to his inner chamber was wide open, and everything of value had been stripped clean. The photos and memorabilia of Suzui was piled in the center of the room and were burning up in flames. On the now bare wall, letters had been carved with a knife reading, "Fuck you." Immediately Kamoshida knew who was at fault._

" _UZ_ _ **UM**_ _A_ _ **K**_ _I!_ _ **!**_ _!_ _ **!**_ _" he screamed._

* * *

"New Game Plus, Part 2: Explosions are Awesome"

 **Thursday, April 28**

 **Kamoshida Boss Battle**

Naruto stared at the hulking monstrosity that Kamoshida had become. "Ugh, I don't even think my mother would be able to love such a face," he muttered to himself. Kurama popped up next to him.

" **Damn brat, that's actually really harsh,** " Kurama said. " **You're not wrong though. I say you blow up this guy to smithereens!** " The other Phantom Thieves quickly armed themselves and engaged the massive foe. Kamoshida sneered and began swatting at them with his tools. Naruto however continued to speak with his Persona.

"I agree, but I think a Bijuudama would be overkill," he replied. "We don't want to blow up the entire castle after all." A smirk appeared on his face as an idea struck him. "I think we need a different touch."

" **What are you-** " Kurama began, before realizing what Naruto meant. The fox sighed." **Oh, fine. Go ahead and use the idiot brat.** " Naruto nodded and grabbed his mask. Kamoshida noticed Naruto standing there and scowled.

"Y **ou** **da** r **e** i **g** n **o** r **e** me U **z** u **m** a **k** i!? **!** **I** 'll e **n** d y **ou**!" The massive pink giant dropped his fork and grabbed Naruto with his free hand.

"He's got Shinobi!" Ryuji yelled out. The others stopped and watched in horror. Kamoshida laughed viciously.

" **N** ow I **'m** **goi** ng **to** **squa** s **h** **y** o **u** **l** i **ke** th **e** b **u** g **y** o **u** **ar** e." Naruto simply glared at the massive giant.

"Hey asshole. I was in the middle of something here," he shouted. He ripped off the fox mask off of his face. The mask disintegrated into energy and withdrew into his body. The next second a new slug mask formed over Naruto's face in its place. "Alright, let's bust a move, Saiken!" he shouted. "Bubble Shield!" From his body, a large film burst from his pores and formed a bubble around him, pushing against Kamoshida's grip.

" **Wh** y **yo** u **!** " Kamoshida attempted to squeeze against such a flimsy looking barrier, only to the entire field to violently explode, obliterating his hand in a burst of brilliant energy. Undamaged by the blast, Naruto used the force and flew forward, grabbing Kamoshida's crown from his body.

"I'll take that!" he said smugly. Using Kamoshida's head as a springboard, he backflipped and landed next to his stunned teammates. Naruto turned around to face Kamoshida, who was torn between cradling his handless limb and sending a massive death glare at the culprit. Naruto hefted the massive crown in his hand. "Alright, let's waste this bastard already, Saiken. We'll make it a big one!" The massive slug appeared behind him.

" **Of course! Would you expect anything less from someone as great as me!** " he said pompously. Kamoshida growled and stood up, quaffing the entire glass of red liquid, Ann's cognition and all. He looked down at Naruto with a murderous red aura now engulfing him.

" **I** **w** o **n'** t **l** e **t** **y** o **u** g **et** a **way** w **it** h **my** T **reas** u **r** e, y **o** u **li** ttl **e** **ra** t **!** I w **ill** **cr** u **sh** **y** ou un **ti** l **the** re **'s** n **o** t **h** i **n** g **l** ef **t**!" The massive giant lunged at Naruto with his remaining hands open. Naruto just shook his head. "Reactor Bubble, set!" Saiken opened his maw and spewed a stream of iridescent sludge on Kamoshida. The moment it made contact, Kamoshida found himself suspended in a massive translucent sphere. Naruto just shook his head. "Alright, asshole. Go to hell! Mafreidyne!" Suddenly, the interior of the bubble was consumed with writhing ripples of bright energy. Kamoshida cried out in pure agony as the tumultuous blasts reverberated within the sphere and assaulted his body. Naruto smirked and turned around before snapping his fingers emitting a little chakra in his fingers as the trigger. The bubble burst in a large explosion, scattering the rose petal furiously. Kamoshida' burnt and blackened body fell to the ground.

" **Ur** g **h**. **.**." the Shadow moaned piteously.

"And that's how it's done!" Naruto said with a shit-eating grin. The others stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"Uh, Shinobi? When did you get that other Persona?" Morgana asked with wide eyes.

"Um, yesterday I think," Naruto said a bit sheepishly. "I thought he'd be a good choice." Akira managed to regain a bit of composure.

"Why did you choose to use him instead of your other Persona?" he asked curiously.

"Because Saiken is really good at making big-ass explosions with his bubbles." Naruto replied simply. "Kurama can do it too, but it would have possibly destroyed the castle as well." Akira nodded, trying to comprehend Naruto's casual admittance to being able to level the entire Palace.

"Yeah but, why the hell did you turn around when you set off the bombs?" Ryuji asked. The blond shook his head.

"Come on Skull, that's just Badassery 101: Never look directly at the explosions you cause! You should know that. Any other questions?" Ann feebly raised her hand.

"Um, how are you so strong, Shinobi?" Naruto just smirked.

"New Game Plus." He tossed her the crown, which had reverted to its normal size. "Anyway, we should probably just get out of here. No sense in waiting for him to get back up." Naruto walked towards the exit, leaving his still-awestruck teammates behind.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! There were honestly a couple more omakes I could have pulled, but I didn't feel like delaying things any farther. If you did have a laugh, feel free to drop a PM or a review and tell me which one was your favorite! (highly encouraged actually). Next chapter we return to the story proper. The goal this month is to release at least two more chapters before the end of the month. Now that's school's done, it's full steam ahead! Peace!**


	23. April 30 - Room for Growth

**Woohoo! It feels so good to be back with a mainline chapter. Also, I hit a lot of milestones with this story. I've gotten 400 reviews, more than 750 followers, and over 100,000 views, and I'm just shy of 600 followers. That was much more than I ever dared to dream about. You guys rock! That being said enjoy the chapter! A lot of Confidant stuff, but I think you'll find it interesting.**

* * *

 **Saturday, April 30, 20XX**

 **After School, Shujin Academy**

The final bell rang, signaling the end of school. Ms. Kawakami sighed and closed the book she was reading from. "Alright, class," she said. "That will be all for today. Remember, there will be an assembly held on Monday when you return. Be sure to review the material before then." The students quickly began to pack up their belongings, eager to get out of the classroom and enjoy the rest of their weekend. The buzz from their calling card was still running strong. As Naruto put away his books into his bag with his free hand, he listened to snatches of conversations regarding them.

"Have you heard? It sounds like Kamoshida took a couple days off after those calling cards were put up."

"Yeah, did you see him during class that day? He looked like he was on the warpath!"

"I feel sorry for the poor sap Kamoshida decided put up those cards. Still, stealing hearts? How the hell can that happen?"

"I know, right?" Naruto just rolled his eyes. He had long since learned how to tune out the doubters. Suddenly a shadow fell over his desk. Naruto looked up to see Ms. Kawakami standing there, her arms folded.

"Uzumaki-kun," she said. "I need to speak to you for a moment." Naruto gave her a confused look.

" _I haven't been doing that bad in class, have I?_ " he thought to himself. He shrugged. "Uh, sure thing, Kawakami-sensei," he replied. The Japanese teacher nodded.

"Alright; please meet me in the faculty office once you've packed up." Kawakami turned and left the classroom, leaving Naruto at his desk. Ann and Akira walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto, everything alright?" Akira asked curiously. Naruto nodded.

"Kawakami-sensei just wanted to talk to me about something." The blond glanced at Ann, whose eyebrows were furrowed in thought. "What's the matter Ann?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about Kamoshida," she replied with a sigh. "We still don't know if we really changed his heart or not." Naruto nodded. He couldn't blame her for her anxiety; out of all of the Phantom Thieves, she really had the biggest emotional stake in this endeavor. Naruto finished packing his bag and stood up, stretching a little.

"There's no use in worrying about it, Ann," he said. "Kamoshida-teme did at least look a little remorseful after we kicked his ass." He grinned and patted her shoulder. "I'm sure it's all going to work out in the end." Morgana poked his furry head out of Akira's bag.

"He's right, Lady Ann," the cat agreed. "We've done all we can now! I'm sure Kamoshida will fess up soon." Naruto noticed one of their classmates stop and turn around.

"Is there a cat around here? I could have sworn I heard one meowing just now." Naruto immediately used his free hand and stuffed Morgana back into the bag, while Akira swiftly zipped it back up. The two looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

"Do you want me to wait for you, Naruto?" the curly haired teen offered. Naruto waved him off.

"Nah, no need Akira. Thanks though." He slung his bag over his uninjured arm and grinned. "See you guys on Monday!" The blond briskly walked out of the classroom. He made his way to the faculty office, pushing against the horde of students anxious to start their weekend. " _Still, I'm curious why Kawakami-sensei wants to see me,_ " he thought to himself. When he opened the door, he saw Ms. Kawakami sitting at her desk. None of the other teachers were around. The brunette teacher looked up at Naruto as he entered. Her normally tired gaze held a sharp edge he'd never seen in her eyes before. Her jaw was set firm. Naruto involuntarily swallowed. " _Did she find out about the test scores?_ " he wondered. He clamped down on the rising panic before it could show on his face. "Um, what's up, Kawakami-sensei?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Please go ahead and sit down Uzumaki-kun." Ms. Kawakami gestured to the chair in front of the desk across from her. Naruto nodded and took a seat. She took a deep breath and began. "Alright, Naruto; I'm not going to sugarcoat things here. There's a high chance that Kamoshida-san is going to call for your expulsion during the board meeting on Monday." Naruto was taken aback. Out of all the things he'd been expecting this conversation to be about, this wasn't one of them. He quickly put on an astonished face.

"What do you mean? Why would Kamoshida-sensei have it in for me?" he said wildly. "It's not like I've done anything." Ms. Kawakami leveled a deadpan stare at the blond and crossed her arms.

"Don't try and play coy, Naruto. I know you're a lot more aware of what's been going recently than you let on," she said. "I'm sure you've at least heard the rumors going about." Naruto stared at her for a moment before dropping the façade. He stared at his homeroom teacher for a moment. He was still a bit stunned. He'd never taken her to be so proactive.

"So, I may have heard a few things," he admitted. "My question still stands though. It's not like I've caused any trouble for him or the school." " _At least, not while anyone can see me doing it,_ " he mentally added. A look of contempt formed on Ms. Kawakami's face as she scowled deeply.

"That…man absolutely can't stand being shown up," she replied with disdain, "and you've already done it twice in the past couple weeks with the volleyball rally and the incident with Suzui-san. That calling card fiasco only compounded matters further." The teacher stared at him for a moment. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" she asked a bit suspiciously. Naruto shook his head.

"Like I told Kamoshida-sensei that day, does it look like I'd be able to pull that off like this?" he lied smoothly. He partially raised his bandaged arm and pretended to wince for further effect. Ms. Kawakami's glare softened a bit.

"No, that's what I thought as well. However, it doesn't matter to Kamoshida. He'll make up some excuse to pin it on you, Kurusu-kun, and Sakamoto-kun," she said. "And both Principal Kobayakawa and the school board love to bend over backward to make sure he stays happy." A moment of silence passed between them for a moment. While none of this was new information in the slightest, the fact that Ms. Kawakami was taking time to clarify this with him was perplexing, to say the least.

" _What's brought out this 180 all of a sudden?_ " he wondered. For the half-year he'd known Ms. Kawakami, the Japanese teacher was not the most interactive with students, rarely doing more than the minimum her position required. He frowned a bit. "Not that I don't appreciate you taking the time to tell me this, but why tell me all of this, Kawakami-sensei?" he finally asked. Ms. Kawakami was silent for a moment.

"I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the reasons, in case my attempt to prevent your expulsion fails," she replied. Naruto's eyes widened considerably.

"Wait, what?!" he exclaimed. She smiled grimly and nodded.

"I believe there's a chance I can sway the board to spare you, or at least just reduce the punishment to a suspension," she explained. "I can't do anything for Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun due to their troublesome reputations, but you're different. You've attended Shujin for a reasonable amount of time and you really haven't been any trouble, which makes it difficult for Kamoshida to convince Principal Kobayakawa or the school board that you're an issue. Plus, your actions on the roof have brought you more than a little bit of attention." Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. Even two weeks after Shiho's jump, he could still feel people's gazes and hear their whispers, though no one had had the guts to actually approach him. Ms. Kawakami smirked when she saw Naruto grimace a bit. "Whether you like the attention or not, it makes it difficult for the school to punish you for protecting Suzui-san. Which is why you weren't initially suspended when it occurred. I plan on using these facts to counter Kamoshida-san's arguments during the meeting. With any luck, I'll be able to keep you from getting expelled with Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun."

Naruto stared at his teacher for a moment in stunned disbelief. He was well aware of the immense power Kamoshida had wielded in the school before they hit his Treasure; there'd be just as much of a chance of Ms. Kawakami's entire career getting put on the chopping block as her succeeding. "But, why the hell would you stick out your neck for me?!" he blurted out. Ms. Kawakami looked away for a moment.

"I just…I know you're mainly taking care of yourself, Uzumaki-kun. It's tough enough for a self-supporting student to make ends meet without having to worry about some arrogant adult trying to kick you out. The fact that you still tried to take a stand against Kamoshida-san…impressed me. I figured the least I can do as your homeroom teacher is to try and support you." Naruto looked at Ms. Kawakami's face for a moment. Only Iruka-sensei had ever been willing to sacrifice himself for another student.

" _Damn, I really underestimated Kawakami-sensei,_ " he thought to himself. Even it would all be a moot point once Kamoshida confessed, it still meant a lot. He flashed her a large smile. "Thanks a lot, Kawakami-sensei," he said warmly. "I promise I'll return the favor someday." Ms. Kawakami gave him a rueful smile.

"Say that after I pull this off, Uzumaki-kun. You'll probably still get up getting suspended in the end, but at least you won't be expelled."

"Still," Naruto persisted, "I never go back on my promises. If there's ever anything I can do to help you out, just say the word Kawakami-sensei!" The teacher couldn't help but chuckle.

"I doubt you'll be in a position to help me anytime soon, Uzumaki-kun, but I'll be waiting. Now, run along; I've still got some classes to prepare for, unfortunately." Naruto nodded and stood up. As he started walking toward the door, the feminine voice spoke in his head again.

 _I am thou…Thou art I…_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to shatter the yoke of oppression binding you..._

 _Through the bond with Temperance, thou has begun walking the path to defy destiny…_

" _Again with this voice!_ " Naruto thought in irritation. The blond shook his head and continued moving. As he left the faculty office, he found the school had drastically emptied. Only a few stragglers remained. Naruto quickly made his way to the entrance. As he passed by the courtyard, however, heard someone humming. Normally that wouldn't be enough to catch his attention, but it was what they were humming that stopped him. " _Is that...the theme from the Big Bang Burger commercials?_ " he thought to himself. " _It isn't even all that catchy!_ " As there was a branch near Iwai's shop, Naruto had often heard the tune as he passed. Intrigued, Naruto decided to take a detour. He didn't have anything important to do this evening for Iwai anyway.

He entered the courtyard and looked around until he spotted a girl plopped on the ground in front of a bed of various flowers. Her locks of wavy chestnut hair fell around her hair in droves, stopping just before her shoulders. She wore a dirt-smudged gym uniform. Naruto moved towards her to get a closer work. She was tending to a set of soft pink flowers with layers of round petals. Naruto watched her plant and arrange each bud into the flower bed with the utmost care. " _Wow, she really takes this seriously,_ " Naruto thought to himself. " _Her demeanor kinda reminds me of..._ " His thoughts trailed off. The Uzumaki quickly shifted his focus to the couple dozen flowers yet to be planted and decided to offer his assistance. He walked closer to the gardening girl until he was a few feet away. The girl heard his footsteps and turned around.

"Yes? May I help you?" She spoke with the utmost politeness and a clear tone, though Naruto could the underlying wariness. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, couldn't help but notice you out here," he apologized. He pointed at the pink buds she was planting. "Those are camellias, right?" The girl's hazel eyes brightened.

"Yes, that's right!" she replied a bit happily. "I thought they might spruce up this flower bed a bit." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, and spring's the perfect time to plant them too. I think they'll go well with the red tulips," he agreed. The girl's penciled eyebrows rose in interest.

"So you like gardening as well?" she asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Something like that. I used to do it a lot more when I was younger. Haven't had a chance recently though." During the Shinobi Academy, the blond had found himself with a major green thumb for…various reasons. There hadn't been a need to do so since he'd arrived in this new world however until recently. The Uzumaki mentally made a note to start looking into it later. The girl stood up and brushed off the dirt off her clothes. She stood about a head shorter than the blonde. Naruto unconsciously noticed her rather large bosom swayed a bit with the motion. " _Damn you, Ero-sensei!_ " he thought, desperately trying to focus on something else before she could catch him. The girl extended her hand.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Okumura Haru, Class 3-B." Naruto took the offered hand in a firm handshake. He idly noticed she had a surprisingly firm grip, as if she was used to doing this.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Class 2-D. Nice to meet you, Okumura-senpai." The girl giggled.

"Haru is fine, Uzumaki-kun; I don't care a whole lot for formality." Naruto grinned.

"Then you can just call me Naruto, Haru-senpai!" He released her hand. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you needed any hand here. It didn't seem like there was anyone else here to help."

"That's because there isn't anyone really. Shujin doesn't actually have a gardening club or something of that nature, but the staff is willing to let me try and make things look a little nicer." She sighed a bit. "It's a bit daunting at times, but I cherish the chances I get to lose myself in caring for the plants." Naruto noticed Haru's gaze turn wistful for a split moment before she quickly recomposed herself. "Anyway, I appreciate your offer, Naruto-kun. Unfortunately, there's little else I can do today. I was planning on adding some fertilizer to this bed, but the school ended up moving my fertilizer bags into the school shed, and Kamoshida-sensei hasn't been around lately to open it." Naruto stopped for a moment and a double take.

"Wait, YOUR fertilizer bags!?" he exclaimed. "As in the ones that had been right around there a couple weeks back?" He pointed to the spot where he'd landed with Shiho.

"Why yes!" Haru replied. "I had been home ill when they were delivered and didn't have the chance to move them." She finally spotted the sling around Naruto's left arm. "Wait, are you the one who jumped off the roof to save that girl?" she asked incredulously. Naruto laughed uneasily.

"Uh yeah, that was me," he said. "I couldn't just let her die after all. Though if it hadn't been for those bags, the damage could have been a lot worse." Without his chakra, the Uzumaki knew there would have been a much higher chance of him breaking much more than an arm if they had hit the ground directly, to say nothing of what would've happened to Shiho. At that point, no amount of refusal would have been enough for him to escape the hospital, and the inevitable discovery of his forged records. Naruto felt a cold sweat drip down his back as he realized his whole cover could have been blown. Not that he would have done anything differently. He looked at the brown-haired senior with new respect and appreciation. "I actually owe you big for that, Haru-senpai," he said gratefully. Haru giggled.

"No need to worry, Naruto-kun," she replied. "I'm just happy that those bags were able to aid you. It would have been a tragedy if you had been seriously injured, or worse." Suddenly a large splash of water dropped on Naruto's hair. He whipped his head up to see the clouds above had darkened considerably. He could hear the distant sound of thunder booming. Haru looked up at the overcast cover and sighed. "It appears as though my gardening will be cut short today," she said. She quietly began to pick up her tools. She turned to grab the remaining flowers she hadn't planted, only to find Naruto had already grabbed the tray of remaining spouts and held them under his free hand. He flashed Haru his foxy grin.

"No sense in leaving you to make another trip out here, Haru-senpai!" he said. She nodded gratefully and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you very much for your help, Naruto-kun." The two hurried out the courtyard just before the rain began falling in a huge downpour. Haru turned to Naruto. "Could I ask for another favor to watch my belongings while I change?" Naruto gave her a thumbs-up.

"Sure thing Haru-senpai!" Naruto nodded gratefully and took her bag, heading for the nearest bathroom. Naruto stood and watched the storm brewing through the window. The light drizzle quickly transformed into a torrent of rain within a couple minutes. "Damn it! And I still haven't got an umbrella," he muttered.

"Thanks for waiting! Naruto turned to face Haru. She was dressed in her own take on the Shujin winter uniform, with a pink turtleneck cardigan and white flower-printed stockings. Long white sleeves stuck out from the cardigan and covered her arms.

"No biggie Haru-senpai. It's not like I'm gonna go anywhere with this stupid storm. I'm probably gonna be drenched by the time I get to the station." Naruto scowled at the descending shower. Haru glanced at the falling downpour.

"I see what you mean," she agreed." She looked over at Naruto. "I don't mean to intrude, but where do you live Naruto-kun?" she asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I live in Shibuya," he replied. "Why do you ask, Haru-senpai?"

"Well, my ride still needs to pick me up, and I was going to stop at the Big Bang Burger there. Would you like me to drop you off?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"No, no, you don't have to do that, Haru-senpai!" he said quickly. "It's just a little rain. All it'll do is get me wet."

"Nonsense," she said firmly. "It's the least I can do since you helped me get out of the storm in time." Naruto locked eyes with her stubborn gaze and sighed.

"Alright," he replied, "But in exchange, let me treat you to something at Big Bang."

"That's…" Haru paused with a frown before nodding. "Fine. I suppose that's a fair trade-off, Naruto-kun," she agreed. "Let me just contact my driver and advise her there'll be an extra passenger." The girl pulled out a smartphone and began dialing a number. Naruto watched her in bewilderment.

" _Her…driver?_ " he thought to himself. " _Is this girl, like super-rich or something?_ " Haru put away her phone.

"Alright, my ride will be at the school's front gates within the next 5 minutes. Do you mind continuing to carry these plants for me, Naruto-kun?" The blond shrugged.

"Sure thing, Haru-senpai." Naruto followed her toward the entrance of the academy. When they arrived, he found himself being stared down by a stern woman. Her neck-length black hair was tied in a tight ponytail. Her face was very angular and lean, as was the rest of her body. The woman wore a professional air, her blue eyes almost eye-level with Naruto's as she held her umbrella over her head. Her breasts, while not as…full, as say Haru or Ann, were still prominent in the form-fitting black tux. She scanned his body from head to toe before sniffing disdainfully.

Immediately, Naruto was on guard. While she looked normal enough, her stance would allow her to move and strike him any one of four vital points in a fraction of a second. The woman emitted a sharp, alert aura, one he'd only seen in some very elite bodyguards back in the Elemental Nations. He was certain she had seen plenty of hard-core action. Naruto fought down his instinct to assume a combat stance. " _Note to self: Do NOT fuck with this lady,_ " he thought. The woman glared at him and turned towards Haru.

"Is THIS the young man, you were referring to, Okumura-sama?" she asked with a bit of exasperation. Haru just rolled her eyes.

"Tsuchikasa-san. There's no need to intimidate every single person I meet," she said.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be doing my job as your bodyguard properly, now would I, Okumura-sama?" the woman said. Haru just sighed and turned to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. This is my bodyguard, Yuuki Tsuchikasa. She has been looking after me since I requested to attend a more public school." She turned back to the Yuuki. Naruto nodded, still not taking his eyes off of her form. Yuuki noticed his stare.

"What's the matter, boy?" She smirked and gestured to her body. "You want a piece of this?" Naruto scowled.

"As if!" he replied. "I'd rather stick with someone within my age bracket, thanks." The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Hmph. Well, tough shit, brat. You couldn't lay a finger on me even if you tried. Not that you have the balls to." Naruto let a low growl escape his throat. Haru quickly stepped in to intervene, raising her hands between them.

"Tsuchikasa-san, stop antagonizing Naruto-kun please." She planted her hands on her hips. Yuuki rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Okumura-sama," she replied. Haru nodded.

"Now, can you please load the flower tray into the car?" Yuuki curtly nodded. She roughly grabbed the camellia buds from Naruto and went back out into the rain, descending the stairs at the academy's entrance towards a black SUV parked at the base. Haru turned to Naruto with an apologetic smile. "My apologies, Naruto-kun," she said. "Tsuchikasa-san can be rather…brusque at times."

"Eh, it's fine, Haru-senpai." Naruto waved her off. "She doesn't scare me." Haru giggled again.

"That's good to know." Haru rummaged in her school bag and pulled out her own umbrella before unfurling it. She gestured towards the car. "Shall we go then?" Naruto joined her under the umbrella's cover and walked with her towards the car. Yuuki was already there to open the door to the van. "Thank you, Tsuchikasa-san." Haru flashed a warm smile at her bodyguard as she climbed in.

"I'm only doing my job, Okumura-sama." Naruto tried to clamber in as well, though he was hampered by his sling. He tried to ignore Yuuki's flat stare. As he tried to board the car, her knee suddenly booted him from behind, knocking him in. Naruto collapsed in a heap on the seats, just inches away from Haru's thigh. He felt his face burn as he scrambled to right himself. Haru laughed a bit at his antics before gently grabbing his shoulder and helping him to sit up. Naruto turned to glare at Yuuki, but she had already shut the door. He slouched in his seat, only able to sheepishly chuckle at the situation.

"Um, thanks for that Haru-senpai," he said. Haru just smiled at him. As Naruto buckled up, he took note of the rather impressive interior. He spotted several custom and expensive modifications, as a full divider between the driver seats and the back with a built-in speaker/intercom, the dark tinted windows, and the burgundy velvet lining, and the pillow-soft leather seats. "Man, this car is pretty tricked out," he couldn't help but whisper. "This couldn't have been cheap." Haru's smile dropped.

"Yes, I guess this would be rather expensive for most people to afford," she agreed. "I guess it's rather obvious at this point, but my family is rather well off." Her eyes looked down at her feet. "I am the daughter and sole child of Okumura Kunikazu, the current president of Okumura Foods." Naruto's eyes rose.

"Okumura Foods?" he repeated. He scrunched up his eyebrows. "Now where have I seen that name before?" He frowned as he tried to recall the location.

"Yes," Haru said. "It's one of the leading companies in produce and meat packaging and shipment in Tokyo and the surrounding areas. We also own the Big Bang Burger restaurant chain."

"That's it! I knew I'd seen the name somewhere!" Naruto said snapping his fingers. As the fast food joint was only a couple minutes walking distance from Iwai's shop, Naruto had eaten there more than a few times. His eyes lit up in recognition. "No wonder you were humming Big Bang's jingle while you were gardening!" Haru's face turned scarlet.

"You…heard that?" she asked. She chuckled with a bit ruefully. "Truth be told, I actually came up with that jingle over ten years ago. My father just decided to run with it. I'm still a little embarrassed when I hear it."

"Nah, it's a great jingle. I know I couldn't have come up with it," Naruto assured her. Haru's blush intensified as she struggled to escape her flustered state.

"A-Anyway Naruto-kun," she stammered. "You said you enjoyed gardening, right? Forgive me for saying, but you definitely don't strike me as the type." Naruto smirked.

"Looks can be deceiving, Haru-senpai," the blond replied. "It actually became a way for me to relax and get rid of the pent-up energy I always tended to have." Which was totally true. Naruto surprisingly cherished moments of tranquility, though none of his classmates during the Academy had ever found out about his secret hobby. Not even Ino. Naruto found himself trading tales with Haru about the different plants they had raised. Almost all too soon, they were interrupted by Yuuki's voice through the speaker.

"Okumura-sama, we've almost arrived at the Shibuya Big Bang Burger. Shall I drop you and your…associate off?" Before Haru could answer, her phone began ringing. Haru's smile dropped as she apparently recognized the ringtone. She raised the phone to her ear.

"Good evening, otou-sama," she said as cordially as she could. Naruto's eyebrow rose.

" _She's speaking to her father? Doesn't sound like she's too thrilled to hear from her,_ " he thought to himself. Naruto watched Haru's facial expressions shift between an assortment of expressions, mainly anger and sorrow, with a bit of frustration mixed in.

"Otou-sama, I told you; I don't have any…"

"…I understand, but-"

"…Can we not reschedule?" Through sheer force of will, she maintained an even and respectful tone throughout the conversation. After a couple minutes, Haru ended the phone call and put down her phone. She let out a heaving sigh and turned towards Naruto.

"Unfortunately, it appears as though my father has already made some arrangements for my evening without my knowledge." Naruto could see the hidden wells of emotion stirring behind her eyes. He waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, Haru-senpai. We'll just have to get a rain check on visiting the Big Bang. Don't forget, I still have to treat you." Haru put on a small, tired smile.

"I think I'd like that, Naruto-kun," she replied. Naruto grinned back. He looked out the window.

"Hey, what do you know? It's not even raining anymore!" He turned back to Haru. "We're pretty close to my home right now. You can just let me off here." Haru nodded and tapped the intercom speaker.

"Tsuchikasa-san, there's been a change of plans. We will need to return to the penthouse tonight. Would you please pull over to allow Naruto-kun to get out!"

"Of course, Okumura-sama," came the clipped reply. As the car began to slow down, Naruto began to gather up his belongings. Before he could reach for the handle though, Haru gripped his sleeves."

"Wait a moment, Naruto-kun," she said softly. He looked back over at the conglomerate heiress.

"Yeah? What's up, Haru-senpai?" he asked. She frowned for a moment before steeling herself.

"It's just…do you really not care? About…all of this?" She gestured to the interior of the car. Naruto sent her a bewildered look.

"Care? Why would I care?" he asked. "Just because you're rich doesn't mean I should treat you any different." Haru looked a little taken aback by his blunt response. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What, you thought I'd ask you for a piece of this?" She nodded unsurely.

"Most people don't tend to approach me without some sort of ulterior motive," she admitted. He scowled.

"Well, most people are assholes then," he said. "If I want to get money, then I would rather work my butt off and make it myself. Uzumaki Naruto takes no handouts!" He thumped his bandaged arm against his chest, and then half-belatedly remembered to wince. Haru stared at him blankly for a moment before breaking into a large smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. It's refreshing to be able to speak so frankly." Without meaning to, the Uzumaki instinctively reached over with his unbandaged hand gave her a slight pat on her head.

"Don't worry, Haru-senpai; to me, you'll always be a friend first, rich girl second." Haru looked at him with a strange combination of both confusion and hope.

"I'll hold you to that then, Naruto-kun," she said softly. "I'll see you around at school!"

"Later, Haru-senpai!" Naruto said as he slipped out of the car. As he watched the car pull away, his eyes widened as the feminine voice spoke yet again.

 _I am thou…Thou art I…_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to shatter the yoke of oppression binding you..._

 _Through the bond with the Empress, thou has begun walking the path to defy destiny…_

" _Dang, that's the first time I've ever had that happen twice in one day,_ " he thought to himself. " _It's definitely got something to do with the people I have relationships with, but beyond that…_ " Naruto sighed and strolled down Central Street towards Iwai's shop, his thoughts still on that mysterious voice. He quickly neared the entrance to the alley. Before he could turn in, however, he stopped in shock as Akira emerged from it first. Naruto quickly ducked to the side and watched the curly-haired teen make his way to the subway station. Naruto stepped out as soon as he was sure the coast was clear.

"What was Akira doing here?" he murmured. "He knew I wouldn't have been there." Naruto walked into the alleyway, finding himself in front of the same ethereal blue doorway he'd seen Akira enter in the Metaverse. Caroline was sitting on the edge of the top door frame, looking down at the street. Both Naruto and Caroline saw each other simultaneously.

"You!" they said together. Caroline hopped down from the door and smirked.

"Hey, idiot! Gotten any stronger since the last time we met? I missed my punching bag." Naruto smirked.

"Bring it on! I've got some new tricks up my sleeve." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Well, don't you sound cocky! Hope it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass. Hold on a second while I grab Justine." Naruto watched the small warden duck through the glowing doorway. As tempted as he was to follow her in, he didn't want to piss these girls off. At least, not until he was strong enough to face them. A few moments later, Caroline emerged from the door `with her sister in tow. Justine gave a slight bow to Naruto.

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san," she said. "I'm a bit surprised you're asking to fight again. I assume there's been some new developments with your Persona's abilities?" Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Something like that," he replied. She nodded.

"Very well; let us see if you've grown any stronger." The twins clasped their hands together and created the black and red ripples which heralded the Metaverse. Naruto found himself in his regular attire with his fox mask on. Kurama appeared behind him. He looked at the twin wardens and snorted.

" **Oh, so you're facing the tiny terrors again.** " The biju rolled his eyes. " **And here I thought you'd beaten your record for finding trouble.** "

" _Not now, Kurama,_ " Naruto thought. " _Besides, you're not going to be fighting today anyway._ " After a hushed conversation with her sister, Justine stepped out with her clipboard.

"Whenever you are ready, Uzumaki-san," she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Wait, so you're fighting me today?" Justine nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to experience your Persona's techniques firsthand today. Do not worry; I am just as capable in combat as Caroline, despite what she may think to the contrary."

"Hey!" Caroline shouted petulantly. Justine ignored her.

"So, are you ready to fight?" she asked Naruto. The blond shook his head.

"Sorry, give me a sec. I'm trying to figure something out." Naruto tilted his head and folded his arms as he pondered how to bring out Saiken.

" **Better hurry up, brat,** " the fox biju said through their link. " **That idiot slug's probably getting antsy.** "

" _I'm trying Kurama,_ " Naruto replied. He could feel the weak link to Saiken's chakra from somewhere within him, but it felt like the path was being blocked by the chakra link between him and Kurama.

" _Last time, I didn't have Kurama's mask on when I summoned him,_ " he thought. " _Maybe another biju's mask can't appear while another one is active?_ " With a shrug, Naruto reached up and removed the fox mask on his face before dropping it. The moment he let go of the mask, it turned into a mass of Kurama's orange chakra before shooting back into Naruto's chest. Naruto could feel his strength wane, as his link with Kurama's chakra seemed to recede until it was about the same level of strength as Saiken's. His outfit this time didn't disappear this time, though the kanji for "nine" had disappeared from his back. " _Ok, that's a start,_ " he thought. " _Now I just have to figure out how to bring out Saiken's mask._ " Justine pursed her lips and choose to remain silent, but she continued to watch Naruto with a trace of interest. Caroline, however, was much more vocal.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" she shouted from the sidelines. The bun-wearing warden stamped her foot impatiently. "Are you just trying to mess around?" Naruto scowled.

"Hold your horses, short stack," he said irritably. "Just give me a fucking second already!" Caroline narrowed her gaze.

"Short stack? Oh, now you're gonna get smoked, idiot!" She walked out toward Naruto with her baton raised. The crop began to glow with energy. Justine did nothing to stop her sister's rage, choosing to watch things unfold. Naruto's eyes widened.

" _Crap! Should have seen this coming!_ " he thought. " _If she hits me right now, it'll be like getting smashed by Gamabunta!_ " Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit brought his hands together. " _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram._ " Naruto sped through the hand-seals and slammed his right palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rokubi!" he shouted. While there wasn't a poof of smoke, Naruto knew he'd done something, as Saiken's chakra surged from within him and into his hand, causing it to glow with an iridescent shimmer. Instinctively, Naruto threw out his hand to block Caroline's strike. Saiken's chakra leaped from his hand into the air, forming the kanji for "six" for a moment. The shimmering symbol of energy then coalesced into the white slug mask, just before Caroline's crop could reach its target. The warden's eyes widened as a small explosion burst when her weapon made contact with the mask, knocking her attack off-course. Caroline immediately leaped back.

"What the hell?!" she screamed. "What did you just do, idiot!" Justine's eyes were also wide-open in shock. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed the mask.

" _Thanks again for the save, Saiken_ ," he thought gratefully. He slid the mask onto his face, allowing the slug biju to materialize as his Persona.

" **Of course! How can I, Saiken, possibly allow my ally to falter before such mighty…** " the biju trailed off as he noticed who Naruto was fighting. " **…children,** " he finished. " **Hmm, are these the 'twins' you and Kurama were referring to?** " he asked uncertainly. " **I was honestly expecting a much grander looking foe.** "

"Don't let their looks fool you, they're way tougher than that last person we fought," Naruto replied. He pulled out his kunai and dropped down into a fighting stance. "Sorry to make you wait." Justine was furiously jotting down things on her clipboard.

"That was…certainly unexpected," she said. "While we presumed you were a Wild Card, we did not expect for you to also have the ability to carry multiple Personas as well, especially ones as unique as yours." Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"And that isn't even the weirdest thing either!" Justine looked up from her notes.

"Really? What did you discover?" she asked curiously. Caroline folded her arms.

"Last time, I thought it was just because of how weird his Persona was, but after hitting that mask, I'm positive his Personas have ties to two different Arcana." Justine nearly dropped her clipboard in disbelief.

"Are you sure of that, Caroline?" she asked.

"Of course, Justine! You think I'd make that claim otherwise?" she said in exasperation. Naruto looked at both of them in confusion.

"Is that supposed to mean something special?" he asked. "Because I have no clue what you're talking about." Justine sighed.

"All Personas have links to one of twenty-two Arcana, which define a person's very nature. They are born from the legends of the world. When a Wild Card such as yourself strengthens your bond with a person and the Arcana they represent, the Personas which correspond to that Arcana may grow stronger as a result. However, there has never been a case before where a single Persona have ever been able to share multiple Arcana." She gave Naruto a half-smirk. "It seems you truly are an extreme irregularity, even among Wild Cards."

"You're basically the king of weirdos," Caroline added.

"Jeez, thanks for the compliment," he said sarcastically. However, inside his head, his mind was working overtime to process the information. " _So that explains what that voice keeps talking about, and why Kurama was able to get stronger when I got closer to Akira,_ " he thought. His eyes widened. "Wait a second; is Kurama also connected to two Arcana things?" he asked. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell exactly, but was definitely more than one Arcana tied to him as well." Naruto's brow furrowed.

" _If that's true, then that would mean I made a bond with someone before Akira,_ " he realized. " _But who the hell could it be?_ " He racked his brains, but no one in particular came to mind. He sighed. " _For now, I should just focus on what I can do now._ " Deep within the hidden recesses of Naruto's mind, a link broke on another chain. However, with his thoughts so pre-occupied, the Uzumaki didn't hear it. He shrugged and resumed his stance.

"I'll figure it out eventually," he said aloud. He looked at Justine. "You still want me to fight you?" he asked. Justine smirked and nodded.

"Now more than ever," she said. "You have piqued my curiosity, Uzumaki-kun. I look forward to discovering your capabilities." The blond grinned at his opponent before charging forward.

"Alright, time to let loose then, dattebayo!"

* * *

Omake: Testing Elemental Resistances

Justine paused for a moment during the spar and studied Naruto. The blond relaxed his guard a little. Unlike Caroline, Justine didn't seem like the type to sucker punch her opponents. "Something wrong?" he asked. Justine shook her head. "After battling your new Persona, it seems it's aligned strongly with Nuclear skills, which focus on overwhelming force."

"I still can't get over the fact it attacks through freaking bubbles though," Caroline said from the sidelines. Saiken's ethereal body appeared behind Naruto and seemed to puff up in anger.

" **How dare you! My bubbles are magnificent!** " he said indignantly. Justine ignored their bickering and continued.

"Despite the…unique attack methods, the attacks are still highly dangerous moves." She pursed her lips. "Although most Personas have a resistance to the element they are aligned with, they can still be harmed by those skills. I would caution you to be a bit more careful in using your techniques, Uzumaki-san, lest you find yourself within the blast radius." The large slug's beady eyes seemed to roll in their stalks.

" **Please, as if my ally would ever be harmed by my incredible explosions! Hold your tongue, little girl!** " the biju said haughtily. Naruto's eyes widened impossibly as he whipped around at his Persona.

"Uh, Saiken! Maybe you shouldn't insult these guys," he said nervously. Justine's eyes narrowed.

"I see," she murmured. "If that is the case, perhaps we should test and see how strong your resistance is…" She held up her free hand. "Freidyne." Naruto watched in horror as a glowing light-blue ball of pure energy formed in her open palm. Ripples of pure energy seemed to swirl around as the ball rapidly grew to over four times her size.

"Uh, maybe we should start with something smaller?" Naruto asked nervously. An uncharacteristically smug smirk appeared on Justine's face.

"This is small for me," she replied. Justine flung the orb at Naruto at high speeds. Naruto could only hold up his arms and try to block. The orb burst into a huge explosion of brilliant energy which completely engulfed Naruto's body. Caroline shaded the eyes from the glare. It took almost half a minute before the blast's glare began to subside.

"Damn, you really gave it to him sis," Caroline said with wide eyes. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, a fit of coughing could be heard from within. Naruto emerged from the haze, looking extremely pale but otherwise completely unharmed. Justine's eyebrows rose.

"Interesting; it seems you may have immunity to Nuclear skills, Uzumaki-san." Naruto gave her a half-hearted scowl as he gasped for air.

"Damn it, don't do that again!" he said. While the blond himself had remained unharmed by the attack, he was not immune to either the roiling energy waves tumbling about, or the fact that the explosion had vaporized the atmosphere, suffocating him. Saiken appeared behind Naruto with his six tails crossing in front of him, like he was folding his arms.

" **Yes, cease your attacks! You cannot hope to harm my ally with such pitiful strikes while I'm supporting him, little girl!** " the slug said haughtily. Justine tilted her head down, causing her eyes to be shadowed by her cap.

"It appears as though I must use an even stronger attack in order to fully verify your immunity, Uzumaki-san," she said flatly. "Cosmic Flare." Naruto watched in horror as multiple orbs of energy appeared over the small warden, each growing to twice the size of her last attack. Caroline just shook her head at the blond.

"Looks like your Persona's even more of an idiot than you are," she said almost sympathetically. As Justine flicked her attack forward, Naruto could only turn back and glare at the six-tailed slug.

"Sometimes, Saiken, you've gotta learn when to keep your mouth shut," he said flatly. The biju's eyes retreated in their stalks in a sheepish look, as the entire field was engulfed in a wave of explosions.

* * *

 **And wraps up this chapter! Pretty big reveal in this chapter of Naruto's Biju Persona having ties to 2 different Arcana. I'm curious what you all thought of Naruto's Persona switch mechanic as well. I'll let you guess what Kurama's second Arcana is. Since we're starting to see a lot of Confidants, I'll go ahead and give a breakdown of the current cast and their ranks, in no particular order.**

Fool (Akira Kurusu): Rank 2

Magician (Morgana): Rank 1

Lovers (Ann Takamaki): Rank 2

Aeon (Shiho Suzui): Rank 1

Death (Tae Takemi): Rank 2

Hanged Man (Munehisa Iwai): Rank 1

Priestess (Makoto Niijima): Rank 1

Temperance (Sadayo Kawakami): Rank 1 (NEW)

Empress (Haru Okumura): Rank 1 (NEW)

Strength (Twin Wardens): Rank 1 - 2

? (?): Rank 1

 **Next chapter we finally get to a new month and the big confession. I know some of you have been getting antsy on when I'll get to the next arc, and don't worry; I'm hoping to get there before the end of June. I'm just excited as you are for what's to come. If only you all knew what schemes I have planned…Heh, heh, heh, Mwahahahahahaha!**

… **Er sorry, got carried away there. Anyway, as always, please read and review, and PMs are always welcomed!**


	24. May 2 - A Change of Heart

**A Change of Heart**

 **Monday, May 2, 20XX**

 **Early Morning, Shujin Gymnasium**

Shujin Academy's entire student body was gathered in the gymnasium. The atmosphere buzzed as classmates whispered to each other from their jumbled rows.

"Ugh, another assembly, do we have to hear Principal Kobayakawa drone on again?"

"I think this one's what happened to that chick who tried to jump. What was her name again?"

"Does it matter? It's not like any of us are going to take the easy way out like that? Why even bother with this?" Naruto could hear much of the conversations going on from his position near the back of the gym. His scowl continued to deepen.

" _A bunch of ignorant morons. It's not like they've been abused by assholes with authority. They have no idea what it's like_ , he thought to himself. The blond kept glancing around, looking around for Kamoshida, but there was no trace of the gym teacher among the faculty. " _That bastard had said he was going to try and expel us today, right?_ " he tried to recall. As Naruto continued to scan the crowd with his piercing gaze, he easily located his newfound teammates. Ryuji was clenching his fists, tapping his feet impatiently for the start of the assembly. Meanwhile, Ann was standing near the stage. She was fretfully sending furtive glances while trying to casually converse with her friends. Finally, his gaze landed on Akira. The curly-haired teen also seemed to be searching for their target with a grim expression. For a moment their eyes locked. Naruto gave Akira a slight nod, which he returned.

After a seeming eternity, Principal Kobayakawa's rotund frame finally waddled up the stairs onto the center stage. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the prepared speech on the podium before looking at the gathered students.

"Good morning, students of Shujin Academy. It is time to begin the school-wide morning assembly. As most of you are aware, it was only a couple of weeks ago, that one of our own students nearly lost her life." He allowed the students to buzz a bit before continuing. "Fortunately, she has survived due to swift action and is on the way a full recovery, though it is unclear whether she will be able to return." Principal Kobayakawa eyes met Naruto's as he said this. His pointed gaze caused the blond to narrow his gaze.

" _Is he trying to use Shiho to keep me quiet or something?_ " he thought. The pudgy principal continued with his speech.

"Students, you all have bright futures ahead of you. I urge you to always remember the importance of-" The door to the gymnasium swung open as Kamoshida stepped through. His normal confident smile was replaced by a somber countenance. The corners of his thick brows drooped in a sideways slant as though under a hidden weight. Dark bags pooled under his brown eyes no doubt from a lack of sleep, which further emphasized the hollow emptiness within them.

"I…have been reborn," he stated. His subdued, demure tone sounded foreign to anyone who'd met him. The entire gymnasium watched in stunned silence as Kamoshida trudged his way to the stage. His broad shoulders slumped a bit forward as he shuffled, making the towering man seem…diminished. Principal Kobayakawa looked at the P.E. teacher in astonishment as he approached.

"Kamoshida-san, what's going on?" he asked nervously. The gaunt man ignored the principal's question and turned to face the student body. Their hushed whispers began anew as they attempted to figure out the gym teacher's strange turn.

"I have come…to confess my sins to you all," Kamoshida began. "I have failed you all as a teacher, doing many…reprehensible things." He closed his eyes, as if he couldn't bear to look at his audience. "Verbal abuse, harsh physical punishment to my team, and the sexual harassment and extortion of female students…including Suzui Shiho. It was because of me she tried to kill herself." Kamoshida fell to his knees in a seiza position and bowed low to the students. The gymnasium burst into murmurs of shock, anger, or disbelief as everyone reeled from these disturbing revelations. He continued to speak with his head bowed. "In my mind…this school was just my own private castle. I thought myself a king, able to do no wrong regardless of my heinous actions. I even told some students I would have them expelled, just because I didn't like them." Kamoshida's voice trembled. It was visibly clear he was struggling to maintain his composure. "For putting innocent teens through such pain and agony, I can only apologize again and again, though my words ring hollow. I know myself for what I am now: an arrogant, selfish, and shameful being. No, not even that!" He bowed his head against the floor. "The only way I can atone…is through death. I will gladly commit seppuku!" At this, he finally broke into sobbing as he could no longer suppress the rush of emotions. The students' buzz rose even higher, filling the gym with unintelligible noise. Everyone was looking at each other with wide eyes, unsure of what to make of this. With a speed that belied his huge girth, Principal Kobayakawa rushed over to Kamoshida's side.

"Kamoshida-san! You must get a hold of yourself!" he said frantically. "Think of your image!" But Kamoshida was far beyond caring or consolation, continuing to shed tears of regret and shame. The teachers and students present were still coming to terms with the emotional onslaught of Kamoshida's confessions. At the peak of the confusion, Ann's voice cut through the chaos.

"Don't you dare take the easy route, you coward!" The chatter temporarily ceased as everyone turned to look the pigtailed blonde. She glared venomously at the prostrated teacher, her hands curled into tight fists. "Despite everything you did to push her to the edge, Shiho is still alive! "You think you can just escape from this? Face what you've done!" Kamoshida stopped sobbing for a moment and looked up at Ann. His dead eyes stared into her burning blue pupils for a few moments, as the weight of her words seemed to wash over him.

"You…you're right," he finally said. "I…must be punished by the law and answer for my crimes." He swallowed. "I did…terrible things to Takamaki-san too," he admitted. "In exchange for Suzui-san's position on the team…I tried to force her into a physical relationship." The student body continued humming, as more and more students looked at Kamoshida with disdain and indignation. The gym teacher sat up and placed his arms on the ground. "As of today, I resign myself from my job as a teacher, and will turn myself in to the authorities. Please, someone call the police!" he pleaded haggardly. He began looking around wildly for a phone, driven by an unshakeable guilt to find some sort of redemption by receiving justice.

Amidst the gasps of shock and disbelief, Naruto's uncaring gaze remained fixated on Kamoshida, as he watched the broken man continue begging to be locked away. The corners of Naruto's mouth began creeping up until a foxy, sardonic smirk wrinkled his face. The banners hanging from the gymnasium's ceiling cast a shadow over the former ninja. "This is what I always wanted to see…" he murmured. His thoughts drifted to over ten years ago, when he'd first felt this sense of dark satisfaction.

…A seven-year-old Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, trying to ignore the protests of his rumbling belly. He'd already grown numb to the pointed stares of the citizens around him. "Damn it, I've run out of money for food this week. Most of the stupid villagers keep price gouging me, and that stingy secretary won't allow me to get to the old man for any more _,_ " he mumbled to himself. "I guess I'll have to go dumpster diving. It's not like it's stealing oranything." The setting sun lit up his back as he looked around the disposal bins at the end of the marketplace, hoping to score a free meal from the refuse and waste. Or at least, what might be left of it if the rodents get to it first.

Naruto's gaze grew crestfallen as walked around and began digging through the disposal bins. Each one only seemed to contain spoiled trash and assorted refuse. However, near the end of the bins, a large grin replaced his distress when he uncovered the unexpected jackpot. Underneath the trash on the surface, a whole loaf of bread had been tossed out, no doubt because it was beginning to go stale. However, stale or not, it was still food. The excitable blond brushed off the food scraps and began to rush off, only to run smack dab into the baker himself. The corpulent giant could be mistaken for an Akamichi due to how fat he was. He was publicly known for always wearing the widest smiles when greeting his customers, well, except for the look of undisguised disdain and condescension he'd reserved for the diminutive blond. Naruto bounced off the man's considerable gut and fell back on the dirt road. He looked up and glared at the baker. "Hey, watch it!" he growled. The moment the large man's eyes fell upon his whiskered birthmarks, his jovial nature transformed into an ugly sneer.

"Well, well, looks like the little devil himself is trying to steal another person's hard work," he said contemptuously. "Decided to finally show your true nature?" Naruto quickly got to his feet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "I haven't stolen anything from you! I just wanted to get something to eat because you and almost everyone here try your damned best to bleed me dry with your absurd prices!"

"Serves you right for being such a menace!" the large man said with a laugh. "There's nothing wrong with adding a steep tax for a little monster like you. At any rate, I can't have you taking something you didn't pay for!" The baker swiped up the loaf of bread from the bin and placed it under his arm.

"Hey, you'd already tossed that!" Naruto protested. "You can't just take that back!"

"And why not?" the baker replied. "As if I'd leave my prized bread to a little thief like you! Now, go ahead and scram before I call one of the Uchiha and have you locked up for trying to steal from my store." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's not even true!" he exclaimed. The plump man broke into a laugh.

"Maybe, but who's going to believe a despicable imp like you over me?" The baker continued to chuckle as he returned to his stall at the edge of the market. Naruto's small fists clenched until they turned white. His eyes did not leave the loaf of bread. He watched the baker toss it aside when he got back to his stall. Once again, his stomach gurgled loudly. Something within the blond snapped, as the gears began to turn in his mind. He scanned the marketplace and spotted a horse belonging to one of the vendors tied to a nearby post. The post seemed to be sturdy, but Naruto noticed some rot beginning to set in. The blonde picked up a loose stone from the alleyway. After double checking to see that no one was looking, he tossed the stone as hard as he could into the horse's rear. With a loud neigh, the horse bolted forward, tearing his reins from the rotted wood. One of the nearby stall owners widened their eyes.

"Somebody! Please catch that horse!" Naruto watched as several of the shop owners, including the bakers stepped away to assist. As quick as he could Naruto darted towards the baker's stand while the chaos was going on. Scooping up the discarded loaf of bread from the ground, Naruto darted through the small spaces between stalls before ducking into an alleyway leading away from the street. He continued running until the sounds of commotion became distant. After panting for a few seconds Naruto brushed off the dirt from his prize and quickly began devouring the bread. Though it was tough and a bit stale, the feeling of satisfaction of liberating it back from the baker's made the loaf taste almost as good as a bowl of Ichiraku's. Almost. Naruto finished scarfing down the food and looked back at the commotion with a small smirk before shuffling off.

A hand on Naruto's shoulder interrupted his reverie. With a start, he turned to see Makoto gazing at him with concern. "Naruto-san," she murmured.

"Oh, um, hey Makoto," Naruto replied. The brunette gazed at Kamoshida's pleading form.

"I'd always felt something was off about Kamoshida-san," she admitted. "But I really didn't think to take stock in the rumors. I was curious as to your take on this development." Naruto shrugged.

"Who knows? It sounds like it could have been the work of those Phantom Thieves in the calling cards," he said. He could hear other students around him making the same conclusion. Makoto rolled her eyes.

"I can hardly believe in such an illogical conclusion," she replied.

"Well, if you rule everything else out, it does make the most sense. I doubt Kamoshida would have made such a massive 180 otherwise." The student council president pursed her lips.

"That is true," she admitted. "It is hard to think of an alternative reason."

"Everyone! Back to your classrooms immediately!" One of the teachers shouted. The students began shuffling away, murmuring their disdain and disgust. Naruto waved Makoto goodbye and moved to join Akira, Ann and Ryuji, who had back a little. Each of them wore a complicated expression.

"So, we really pulled it off then," Ryuji said hesitantly. "We really changed his heart?"

"It looks like that," Ann said. Naruto chuckled.

"Have to admit, I was a little worried we'd messed something up there and fried Kamoshida's brain or something." Akira crossed his arms.

"But we practically changed his personality. It doesn't exactly feel like a total victory either." The curly haired teen sighed a bit. "Still, I suppose we managed to accomplish what we set out to do though."

"Yeah, that right," Ryuji agreed. Naruto heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Mishima approaching with a couple other girls who Naruto recognized as prime gossips. Mishima bowed low to Ann.

"Takamaki-san, I'm sorry!" he said earnestly. "We all knew what was going on…but we just ignored it."

"I'm sorry I spread such nasty rumors about you, Takamaki-san!" One of the girls said.

"Yeah, it must've been rough having to ward off Kamoshida's advances," the other girl agreed. "I know a lot of people are going to be coming to apologize as well!" Ann just shook her head a little.

"It's fine. It's all in the past now," she said. The first girl turned towards Naruto.

"We also owe you an apology, Uzumaki-san," she said. Naruto looked taken aback.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"A lot of us thought you had something to do with Shiho's jumping. We had no idea you were trying to save her," the girl replied. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, a little embarrassed. Another teacher came by.

"Did you all hear? Return to your classrooms now!" he said sternly. The girls grimaced and backed away.

"Well, see you, Takamaki-san, Uzumaki-san!" the first one said. Both girls and the teacher dispersed, leaving Mishima with the others. The bandaged student turned to Akira.

"I should have never had done what I did, even if Kamoshida told me to. I can't say sorry enough." Akira held up a hand.

"There's no need to apologize. Like Ann said, it's all behind us now," he replied. Mishima looked down.

"Still, I promise I'm gonna make it up to you one day." With that, he turned and walked off. Naruto smirked.

"Looks like someone's finally growing a pair and manning up," he said. Ryuji turned to Akira.

"I bet you're glad those rumors are going to go away, right?" he said with a half-grin. Akira shrugged.

"I'm used to the looks by now. More importantly, are you going to be OK Ann?" She sighed deeply and just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I'm more than happy that we made Kamoshida apologize about Shiho." Naruto grinned.

"That reminds me; I've gotta go tell Shiho-chan I kept my promise." He glanced over at Ann. "You coming?" Ann hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Alright!"

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Shiho's Hospital**

After managing to get permission from Ms. Kawakami, Naruto and Ann left the school and went to the hospital where Shiho was recovering. They had done their best to ignore the apologetic stares and whispers on the way out. Naruto found them a little insulting. " _So, when someone's rumored to have issues, they don't do anything but just gossip and judge,_ " he'd thought to himself, _"but when those issues come to light, then people wanna step up and say they're sorry? Typical._ " He'd forced down his annoyance and kept up a half-smile while walking through the hallways. Ann had also worn a plastered grin, nodding her head and the belated sympathies.

When they arrived at the hospital, the same spectacled nurse was at the front counter. She leveled a slight glare as she saw Ann and Naruto approach.

"Ah, you two again," she said stiffly. "Come to visit Suzui-san again?" She frowned. "Shouldn't you both still be in school right now?" Naruto scowled.

"They let us out early after the assembly," he replied. "Can we go see Shiho this time?"

"Didn't you visit Suzui-san last time anyway, Uzumaki-san?" the nurse asked. Naruto froze. "I confirmed your visit with Suzui-san after you left," she continued. "`What, you didn't think I actually bought your excuse last time about your arm, did you? However, as your visit seemed to significantly raise the poor girl's spirit, I decided to let your infraction slide." Her gaze hardened into a withering glare. "However, don't expect me to be so lenient again." Naruto gulped.

"Y-yes ma'am," he replied. The nurse nodded and typed in a few things into her computer.

"It doesn't seem as though she's not scheduled for any examinations today. I suppose a brief visit wouldn't be out of place. I'll have Mitsuki-san come and escort you to her room." The head nurse stood up and walked away. Suddenly, Naruto was keenly aware of a vicious intent near him. He slowly turned to find Ann glaring at him, a tick mark forming on her brow.

"Oh Naruto," she asked with mock sweetness, "Why didn't you tell me you got to talk to Shiho?" The blond grimaced. He'd forgotten to mention his meeting with Shiho to Ann.

"Um, it slipped my mind?" he said lamely. "It was kind of a 'spur of the moment' thing and you'd already left, so…" He trailed off. Ann continued to glare at him even harder. After a few moments of enduring Ann's stare, Naruto clasped his hands together and bowed. "Please forgive me Ann?" Ann folded her arms and pouted.

"Fine. But you'll have to make it up to me later," she said. Naruto just nodded in relief. Just then Jin appeared from around the corner. Her eyes brightened when she saw Naruto there.

"Uzumaki-kun!" she said. She flashed a cheerful smile. "Thanks for coming to visit Suzui-san again."

"No worries, Mitsuki-sensei!" Naruto returned with his own grin. "I told Shiho-chan I'd come back."

"I see," Jin replied. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "I didn't expect you to bring another girl with you though, especially such a pretty one." Naruto's felt Ann's gaze on him again and quickly gestured to her.

"Ah, you didn't meet her last time. Mitsuki-sensei, this is Ann Takamaki, Shiho's best friend." He turned to Ann. "Mitsuki-sensei is Shiho-chan primary nurse. She helped me see her last time." Jin nodded.

"So you're 'Ann-chan'," she mused. "Shiho has mentioned you a lot." Ann's face paled a bit as she looked down. Jin giggled. "Don't worry; it's all been good. She admires you very much. Come on; I'll take you to see her now." She motioned for them to follow her. Naruto and Ann followed the nurse through the winding corridors of the hospital.

"How's Shiho-chan been doing, Mitsuki-sensei?" Ann asked.

"She's actually recovering very well," the nurse replied. "She did have to have surgery to help reconstruct the shattered bones in her leg, but that was the extent of it. It would have been much more serious if she had hit the ground directly. We expect her to be out in few weeks after she's begun her rehabilitation." Ann nodded but didn't reply. They soon arrived at Shiho's suite. Jin knocked on the door.

"Suzui-san, it's Mitsuki. May I come in?" After a moment of rustling, Shiho's muffled voice spoke up.

"Alright, you can come in now, Mitsuki-sensei." Jin looked at Naruto and Ann.

"You ready, Uzumaki-san? Takamaki-san?" she asked softly. Naruto nodded. He glanced over at Ann, who was still looking at the door hesitantly. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Ann, it'll be fine," he assured her. The blonde looked at him and slowly nodded. Jin opened the door to the suite.

"You have some visitors this time, Suzui-san!" She said cheerfully. "I'll leave you all to catch up and drop by later." Jin walked down the hall before anyone could stop her. Naruto sighed and turned to look at Shiho. She was laying back in in her bed, holding a book in her lap. Naruto noticed most of the bruises she'd had on her body had healed. Shiho perked up and looked to the door.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" she said with a faint smile. "And…" Her eyes fell upon Ann, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Ann-chan!" The demure girl exclaimed at the sight her best friend.

"Hey, Shiho-chan." Ann did her best to smile. "How…are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, Ann," Shiho replied. "They finished the last surgery on my leg a couple days ago."

"I see…" Ann looked down at the floor. An awkward pause settled between the two. Naruto sighed. He decided to throw the struggling teen a bone.

"Shiho-chan, we've got some good news though!" he said, "Something huge happened during the assembly today, right Ann?" He gave a knowing glance at the blonde.

"O-oh, yeah!" Ann said quickly. "Kamoshida suddenly confessed to all the things he'd been doing to the volleyball team in front of everyone!" Shiho's eyes grew impossibly wide as she sat up a bit.

"He…he what?" she asked quietly. Naruto nodded.

"Kamoshida just came up and admitted to all the physical abuse he'd done and how he'd sexually harassed the female members," he said.

"He even confessed…what he'd done to you, Shiho-chan," Ann added. "Everyone knows you were pushed because of what he did." Shiho looked between both Naruto and Ann for a moment before collapsing back into her bed. Tears began pooling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ann," she said softly. Shiho sniffed a bit. "I…I knew about you flirting with Kamoshida so I could have a spot on the team." Ann was taken aback.

"You…knew?" she repeated Shiho nodded.

"It was a little obvious something was up when you suddenly seemed to take an interest in him," she replied a bit ruefully. "I managed to overhear you and Kamoshida discuss the deal." Shiho looked down. "I'm sorry I ever put you in that situation." Her tears began to drop onto the sheets of her bed. Ann's eyes misted as she rushed over and hugged Shiho.

"You idiot," she said. "I'm supposed to be apologizing to you for not seeing what that creep was doing to you. Don't apologize to me first." Ann joined Shiho in shedding tears. Naruto watched in silence as the two victims of a perverted menace wept over their sacrifice.

"I'll go outside and give you guys a few moments," Naruto said softly before stepping out. As he closed the door, he gripped his fists.

" _Man, they've really have been through a lot,_ " he thought to himself. The blond realized he'd only recently become aware of the situation, but it must have been going on for months. " _Dammit, I should have tried to do something sooner. Next time, I'm not going to sit by and watch._ "

* * *

After a few minutes, Ann opened the door. Her eyes were dry, but still showed a little redness. "Sorry Naruto," she said a bit sheepishly. "You can come in now," she said. The Uzumaki shook his head.

"It's fine. You two hadn't seen each other for a while, right?" He walked into the room. Shiho was smiling softly as he entered.

"Um, thank you very much, Naruto-kun," she said. "Ann told me you really did a lot to keep your promise and protect her," Naruto blushed a bit.

"It's fine, Shiho-chan," he said. "I did promise you I wouldn't let that bastard lay a hand on her, and Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his promises!" The whiskered blond struck a heroic pose with his free hand on his hip, and his "injured" arm resting against his chest, which was thrust out nobly. Both Ann and Shiho giggled at the ridiculous sight.

"Well, thanks anyway, Naruto-kun," Shiho said. "I'm glad that everything's been settled with Kamoshida." Naruto nodded. He glanced at the stand next to Shiho's bed and saw a pamphlet resting there.

"'What to know about Kosei High School,'" he read aloud. He looked at Shiho. "So, you're going to move to a new school after you get out of here?"

"Um, yeah, my mother thought it would be the best for me to transfer to Kosei after the Summer Break," Shiho replied. Ann sighed.

"With all the labeling from the sexual harassment and jumping off the roof, a lot of people will be judging her, despite the fact she didn't have anything to do with it," she said. "It'd be better for her to start anew at a different school." Naruto nodded grimly, only all too familiar with that situation. He looked at Shiho.

"So, are you OK with all of this, Shiho?" he asked. Shiho glanced down.

"I…understand the need to move," she said quietly. "I'd like to put all of this behind me. It's just…I'm a little scared of moving on by myself, that's all." Naruto tilted his head.

"What's there to be afraid of?" he asked in bewilderment. "It's not like Ann or I won't be in touch or in reach." Shiho looked up in surprise. "You can always count on us to help you wherever you go, Shiho-chan," Naruto continued. "Even if we're not around, if you ever need a hand, we'll always be there to help you." He thrust out his hand in the nice-guy pose. "Just know that we'll always believe in you and will come in a heartbeat, -ttebayo!" Naruto's eyes widened as he clamped his hand over his mouth. Shiho stared at him for a moment before breaking into a giggle, which soon evolved into a soft laughter. Ann looked between Shiho and Naruto in bewilderment before shrugging.

"He's right Shiho-chan," she said. "If you ever need help, you know I'll always come running!" She pumped her fist. Shiho looked at both of them for a moment before settling down.

"Thanks, Ann-chan, Naruto-kun," she said. "I'll be sure to remember that." In the recesses of Naruto's mind, another chain link broke. A knock on the door interrupted any further conversation.

"Takamaki-san, Uzumaki-san," Jin's voice called out. "Unfortunately, the visiting time has come to an end, Shiho still needs to rest." Naruto nodded.

"Alright Mitsuki-sensei," he replied. "Give us a couple more seconds." He turned to Shiho. "I guess it's time for us to go Shiho-chan. Remember, I promised I'd help you find something to do."

"And you always keep your promises," Shiho finished. "I remember Naruto-kun." Ann nodded.

"See you Shiho-chan. I'll be sure to stop by and visit once your rehabilitation starts," she said. Shiho nodded.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun. Goodbye Ann-chan." The two blonds exited, Shiho's suite where Jin was waiting outside for them. The nurse shut the door and began leading them to the front of the hospital.

"So, did you have a good talk with Suzui-san?" she asked. Naruto looked over at Ann, who nodded.

"I think so. I was…really happy to see she's doing alright," she said. Jin nodded.

"I'm happy for you. Suzui-san's a tough girl. I don't know all the details, but I know she's had a hard time. I'm glad she has friends like you to help her through it." Naruto thumped his good hand against his chest.

"Don't worry Mitsuki-sensei! Ann and I will always have her back." Jin giggled a bit.

"Good to hear Uzumaki-san," she said. Soon, she'd led Ann and Naruto to the front of the hospital. "Be sure to come back and visit Suzui-san soon!" the nurse said before leaving to go elsewhere. After signing out at the front desk, Naruto and Ann walked out of the hospital together and headed for the subway station. After a couple moments of walking in silence, Ann turned to Naruto.

"Um, sorry, for taking up most of the time, Naruto," she said a bit sheepishly. "I know you wanted to talk to Shiho as well." Naruto just shrugged.

"It's no big deal. You needed this more than I did," he replied. "I'm just glad to see Shiho-chan doing better." Ann nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll definitely pull through," she agreed. "Still, thanks a lot for giving us some time together, Naruto-kun" Naruto sent her his foxy grin.

"No worries, Ann! Though out of curiosity, what did you guys end up talking about all that time?" he asked. "If you don't mind telling me," he quickly added. Ann folded her arms behind her head, a small smirk forming on her face.

"It was just girl stuff," she said vaguely. Naruto scowled.

"Ugh, so nothing you'd tell me."

"Hmm, that depends; do you mind explaining what '-ttebayo' means?" Naruto reddened a bit and looked away,

"Stupid tic," he muttered under his breath. Ann giggled a bit.

"I thought so. I guess we'll keep our secrets for now." They quickly arrived at the subway station. Ann turned to Naruto.

"Think we should go back to school?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, it'd be almost done by the time we got back, and Kawakami-sensei had arranged for us to be out the rest of the day," he said. "Let's just enjoy our break already! We deserve it after all the hustle we put into exposing that bastard and bringing down his Palace!" Ann nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. See ya later Naruto-kun!" she disappeared into the bustling crowd. Now that he was alone, Naruto let out a deep sigh of melancholy.

" _So, we really pulled off changing his heart, huh?_ " The Uzumaki slipped between the passerby on his way to his platform with ease, unconsciously using skills long ingrained to ghost through the crowd. " _Somehow it feels a bit too little, too late._ " He shook the thoughts from his head. " _I can just hope we find another mark. I'm not gonna find a way to get back home if I can't go to that Metaverse place. Sure hope something comes up soon._ "

* * *

"My, my, this is quite a strange turn of events indeed." They stood in front of a small mountain of rubble. Occasional glimmers of metallic wares and elegant tapestry tatters punctuated the otherwise solid assortment of grey stone. "I don't think I've ever seen a Palace brought to ruin like this. And to think I almost considered exposing Suguru-san myself. It certainly would have infuriated Niijima-san."

A black glove reached up and wiped a speck of dust off their face, causing the shadows of a mask to ripple in place temporarily. "It will be most interesting to discover this new player," they mused. An adumbral spectre phased into being behind them, a ghoulish grin plastered on its face. Their own features contorted into a similar picture of horrid happiness. "Not that they have any idea what they've stepped into," they added. "Still, justice must be done." The spectre disappeared as the mask faded from view. After a few moments, they walked away and approached the policemen who'd just arrived at the Shujin Academy. Behind him, black and red ripples obscure the remains of the former Palace as the academy returns in its place.

 **So…yeah, sorry this took so long to write. I kinda lost my job half-way through the chapter. While this is probably going to be the only chapter completed in June, I do have a surprise in store for July and the anniversary of this fic. Yay! My goal is to get to the next arc in short order. I don't want to spend 8 years on this story.**

 **As always, read and review, and PMs are always welcome!**


	25. May 4-5 - The Birth of Thieves

**Hey everyone! Now, you might be wondering why the entire month of July came and went without a chapter. Funny story really. I was really looking forward to trying to get out at least three chapters. What I wasn't expecting was for my computer to decide to completely quit on me. It took me nearly two weeks to retrieve the information off my hard drive and get a working set-up again while I'm waiting for my laptop to get fixed. So…sorry? Anyway, here's a lengthy chapter for you at least.**

* * *

 **The Birth of Thieves**

 **Wednesday, May 4, 20XX**

 **Afternoon, "Untouchable"**

Naruto let up a deep sigh as he sat behind the counter, flipping through one of the model catalogs Iwai had placed there. When he'd returned from the hospital, he'd been anxious to start digging through his connections during Golden Week to see if he could find another possible Metaverse mark. However, the moment Naruto had stepped into the shop, Iwai had only too gleefully dropped the ball that he'd be minding the store during the break. "Since Kaoru's also off, I'll be spending some time with him," the gruff store owner had explained. "It's about time you kept your end of the bargain, brat." With no more trips to the Metaverse in sight, Naruto reluctantly agreed. It wasn't like he had an excuse, and he had promised after all. However, it seemed like the store was doomed to remain empty during Golden Week. Only a few of Iwai's regular customers had stopped by.

" _It's times like these I kinda miss Kurama's snide commentary in the back of my head,_ " he grumbled inwardly. _"Even if the furball can spout but perverted crap sometimes, it'd at least make this shift go faster._ " The Uzumaki was almost positive that his Metaverse adventures were only just beginning (at least, he hoped that was the case); he just hadn't realized how comforting it had been to have other voices in his head again after so long, and how…empty felt now that he couldn't hear them. He shook his head ruefully. _"Man, not even a week after beating Kamoshida's ass, and already I'm missing the furball._ _I'm sure he'd never let me live it down._ " Naruto placed his chin on the counter and continued to scan the specs of the various gun models in the catalog, despite practically knowing most of them by heart. Just then, the doorbell rang, signaling a new customer.

"Finally…" he muttered to himself. "About time someone showed up." Naruto didn't bother looking up at the arrival. "Welcome to Untouchable," he drawled. "You've got a model you're looking for?"

"Wow, I'm blown away by the level of customer service," a voice replied sarcastically. Naruto's head whipped up to see Akira in the doorway, wearing a tan jacket, dark slacks, and a smug smile. The blond's eyes brightened as he sat up in his chair.

"Hey, you try sitting here for hours with nobody coming in, Akira," he shot back. "See if you aren't bored out your mind after a few hours." Akira chuckled and looked around.

"Not much going on huh? I would have thought you'd be enjoying your time off from school during Golden Week, Naruto. What, did dealing with Kamoshida finally find an end to your stamina?"

"It'll take a lot more than a low-level asshole like him to exhaust me," he replied. "I'm just here because the boss roped me into tending the shop during the holidays." He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What's your excuse for dragging your sorry ass all the way over here?" Morgana's head popped out of the bag slung over Akira's shoulder.

"We're here about selling Kamoshida's medal for the fancy buffet Lady Ann wanted to go to!" he purred. Naruto's brow scrunched up.

"Fancy buffet? What the hell are you talking about, Morgana?" he asked. The feline cocked his head.

"Didn't you see the text messages in the chat?" he asked. Seeing Naruto's confusion grow, Akira frowned.

"Ann texted the rest of us yesterday afternoon, wanting to celebrate our victory over Kamoshida by going to a high-end buffet she said she and Shiho had been looking at tomorrow on Children's Day," he explained. "Ryuji and I both agreed it would be a great idea. We didn't see you respond, but we assumed you'd be on board as well." Naruto thought back to yesterday.

"Oh yeah, my phone ended up dying on me yesterday, so I plugged it in to charge in my r-, I mean, in the storage room." Naruto quickly corrected himself. When he and Iwai had first arranged their deal, the shopkeeper had repeatedly warned him not to let on that he was crashing in the storage room, something about no need for Child Services to get on his back another time.

"That would explain why you didn't answer," Akira said. "Anyway, since the Olympic medal we got as Kamoshida's treasure isn't the real thing, we decided we would sell it and use the funds to for the celebration. Morgana and I figured you might know a person or two who could buy this without much of a fuss." Akira glanced around at the seedy looking shop. "No offense." Naruto shrugged.

"You're not exactly wrong about that," he admitted. "But in order to make up for all the time I had to ditch out of minding the store during the investigation, my boss is having me watch the store during the break." He sighed. "That's why I'm here now, bored out of my mind." Akira grimaced.

"You have any other ideas then? I'm hardly familiar with Shibuya enough to find another person."

"You mean no buffet?" Morgana said with wide eyes. "But I was looking forward to celebrating with Lady Ann!" The feline's whiskered sagged as his tail limped down from the back of the bag. Naruto sighed and held out his hand.

"Alright, give the medal here. I'll go see my boss tonight and see if I can make it. He's not the type to ask too many questions, so I could probably sell the medal to him too." Akira looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You sure about this Naruto? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your boss. We can always try to reschedule this later when you're free." The blond shook his head.

"It's fine Akira. The worst boss would do would be to say no. No harm in trying at least. Plus, I think we deserve to pat ourselves on the back a bit after dealing with Kamoshida." Akira nodded after a bit.

"Alright then." He reached into his pack and pulled out the Olympic medal facsimile. "I wish you luck then." Naruto nodded and pocketed the medal.

"Thanks Akira. I'll text you guys the verdict later tonight."

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Iwai's Apartment**

After Akira and Morgana had left, the remainder of Naruto's shift sped by as he tried to figure out a good reason for Iwai to let him close down the shop tomorrow. He decided to just wing it in the end. Naruto jogged up the stairs of the apartment building where Iwai and Kaoru lived. The two were located a few blocks away from the shot. He arrived at the door to the apartment and rapped on it a few times. "Yo, boss, it's Naruto!" he called out. "I've got something to ask you." After a couple of seconds, he heard the sound of footsteps thumping towards the door. It swung open, revealing a young dark-haired boy. He stood about five feet tall, dressed in a grey hoodie with a picture of a popular anime, and a pair of black jeans. A pair of blue headphones were wrapped around his neck, brushing against his hair. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle as he took in the blond.

"Naruto-nii-san!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Kaoru," he said. "It's been a while. You've been doing OK?" Naruto grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, it's been alright. It's been a little boring hanging around here during Golden Week," he replied. He pouted "What are you here for, Naruto-nii?" Naruto shrugged.

"I'm here to see the boss."

"Just come on in already brat!" Naruto heard Iwai from the living room. "And take your shoes off at the door!"

"Yeah, yeah boss," Naruto said, closing the door. Slipping off his shoes on the mat, Naruto walked into the living room, where Iwai was sitting on a couch, watching something on the moderately-sized flat screen. His feet were propped up on a coffee table, which was littered with various convenience store meals. The man was in a loose sweatshirt and pants. He wasn't wearing his trademark hat, allowing for his unruly ashen hair to show. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing here, brat? Something happen at the shop?"

"Not exactly…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and pulled out the medal from his pocket. "I've got this medal from some friends. I'm looking to sell it without much fuss." Iwai took the medal and looked it over.

"Hmm, looks pretty legitimate," he mused. "But that just means it'll be harder to pawn off easily. If you're tryin' to sell it through me, could probably give you thirty grand for it." Iwai stared at the blond. "But you wouldn't have come here tonight just to sell it to me unless you needed the money fast. So, what's really going on, brat?" Naruto sighed. Now came the much more difficult part of the discussion.

"So…those friends wanted to use the cash and go celebrate at some fancy buffet…tomorrow," he explained. "And they want me to be there as well." Iwai crossed his arms.

"I see. And you're askin' if you can just ditch your shift? That wasn't our deal, brat." Naruto shook his head.

"That's why I'm asking boss. I'm not trying to jump ship. This is just to celebrate something we've been working on for a while. It's not like you'll be losing much anyways." He saw the frown on his boss's face and hurried to continue. "I mean, it's been boring as hell for the last two days. I sold maybe a half a dozen models in that entire time. If you're really worried about me ditching, then I'll cover the costs."

"So, this celebration really means that much to you, huh?" He sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments in thought before a smirk reappeared on his face.

"You know, Kaoru's been nagging me about hanging with his 'nii-san' for a while," he said. "Since tomorrow's Children's Day and all, why don't you just bring him along with you?"

"Wait, what?!" Naruto said. "How did Kaoru get into this?" Iwai frowned.

"I've got… an 'appointment' I'd like to take care of tomorrow, and I can't take him with me. If you can take him along though, then I'll let you take the day off and I'll pay for Kaoru's entry. Not a bad deal, right?" He gave Naruto a knowing look. "So, what's it going to be, brat?"

* * *

 **Thursday, May 5, 20XX**

 **Afternoon**

 **Shibuya Subway Station**

"…So that's the situation," he finished explaining to the others. "Sorry about that, everyone." Kaoru stood next to him, looking at each of the others. After one look at the boy's hopeful face, there was no possible way for him to say no. Akira nodded.

"We sprung that on you at the last minute, so it's not like we have any room to talk." He looked at the middle school boy. "Nice to meet you, Kaoru-kun." Kaoru gave a slight bow of his head.

"Thank you for having me, Kurusu-san," he replied. "Sorry for intruding."

"That's alright, Kaoru-kun," Ann said. "The more the merrier!" She gave a soft smile to Kaoru, who blushed a bit. Ryuji tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come on, let's just get to the hotel already! I can't wait to eat some of that freakin' Grade-A Beef!"

"Alright, Ryuji, hold your horses," Naruto said. The group left the station and began walking towards the Wilton Hotel. Kaoru wandered around the group with his eyes darting across all the different scenery, excited to be out and about for once. Naruto made sure to keep him in his sights as he turned to Akira.

"So, where's Morgana?" he asked quietly. "After how excited he was for this, I'm surprised he hasn't spoken up." Akira softly patted his bag, which rumbled a bit.

"I'd rather not have him exposed too early. He agreed to stay hidden until we're seated in the buffet." The curly haired teen glanced around. "So, have you guys been seeing the news on TV about Kamoshida?"

"Yeah, dude! It's been crazy!" Ryuji said. A large grin grew on his face. "I knew we'd cause a scene by makin' him confess, but I didn't think it'd get this big!" Ann furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe too big," she said. "I heard some police were coming to our school to ask questions. With all the rumors going about, I wouldn't be surprised if our names come up." Naruto sighed.

"Damn it, and I really can't afford any more exposure," he muttered. He looked at Ann, who was looking a bit worried.

"Starting to regret keeping that bastard alive?" Ann shook his head.

"Not a chance. It's so much better for him to feel the crushing guilt and beg for forgiveness for the rest of his life." A dark smirk appeared on her face. Having to bear that weight for as long as he lives…death would probably be kinder." Naruto's eyebrows rose.

" _Remind me never to get on Ann's bad side,_ " he thought to himself.

"Damn…" Ryuji was equally in awe. "Still, we've actually got people hyped up! I've been hearin' people talk about how 'the Phantom Thieves actually stole his heart!'" Akira frowned.

"Maybe, but I can't see most people believing in such a tall tale, even if it's true. I'm still coming to terms with it myself."

"Yeah, but there are a few grateful ones too." Ryuji pulled out his phone and scrolled through a few things before holding it up to the others. Naruto and the others looked at the screen.

"The Phantom Aficionado Website?" Ann read aloud.

"Wait, we already have a fan following?" Naruto said. "It's only been three days!" He scanned the contents of the page. The website was obviously taking its color motif and style from Ryuji's calling card, with red, black, and white being the predominant colors. There were a few posts of people expressing thanks to the Phantom Thieves for what they'd done, but most of them were just people arguing over whether they existed.

"It kinda feels weird seeing people be so grateful. I was just trying to deal with my own problems," Ann admitted. Naruto felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see Kaoru looking at him curiously.

"Hey, Naruto-nii-san, what are you guys talking about?" he asked. "I heard you guys mentioned something about a phantom?" The others froze for a moment as they hadn't realized Kaoru had been listening.

"We were talking about some lame ghost story that popped up at school recently," Naruto lied smoothly. "A lot of people were making a big fuss about it on a site." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Wow, is your school really haunted?" he asked.

"No way, it's probably just a stupid prank," he replied. The Uzumaki had to suppress an involuntary shiver at the mere thought of actual ghosts.

" _Kami, I hope there aren't any,_ " he thought to himself. Suddenly Ann pointed at a pristine looking skyscraper.

"Hey, there's the Wilton Hotel!" she said. She began running toward it. "Come on, let's hurry up!"

The group entered the hotel and rode the elevator to the floor with the buffet. Tables lined with ritzy décor and posh-looking delicacies dotted the landscape as men in suits and ties and women in formal wear shuffled around, talking amongst themselves. Each of them was dressed in outfits that Naruto bet were worth more than all of their clothes combined. Kohta looked around at the gourmet dishes, his eyes almost literally sparkling.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before!" he said in awe.

"Damn, this is pretty fancy," Naruto agreed. "No wonder it's costing an arm and a leg." The attendant noticed the group and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, did you happen to get lost?" he asked a bit curtly. Naruto frowned. Ann frowned.

"No, we've come here for the hour-length Golden buffet," she explained. The attendant was taken aback for a moment. He quickly scoped out their attire and frowned.

"I'm afraid this is may be a bit tad…expensive for your tastes. It's eight thousand yen a person, and we do not have 'youth' discounts." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"This should be enough then, right?" Naruto took out four ten-thousand-yen bills and handed them to the attendant. He had to bite his lip and keep a passive look as the attendant actually examined the bills for a bit, no doubt to check for counterfeit. After a couple moments, he looked suspiciously at the group, but nodded.

"Right this way then, please." He quickly led the group to a small table on the edge of the room. "Please be mindful of the other patrons," he said. "They will not be very appreciative of excessive noise." Ryuji's face contorted with anger as he began to step forward, but Akira stepped between them.

"Thank you for the warning sir," he replied calmly. "We will strive to be mindful of our surroundings."

"Please see that you do." The attendant gave them a curt bow of his head. "Your hour will end at 1:30 PM. Please enjoy Wilton's excellent cuisine." He stiffly shuffled back to the entrance.

"What a stuck-up snob," Ryuji muttered. "We have a right to eat here as well." As soon as Akira placed down his bag Morgana's head burst out of the bag.

"Whew!" he exclaimed. "Couldn't you guys have gotten there any faster?" he said.

"Shh, keep it down, Morgana!" Naruto hissed. "We don't want to get thrown out of here before we even get a chance to eat anything!" Kaoru's locked eyes on the black and white feline.

"Is that…a cat?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm not a cat…" Morgana muttered. Akira ignored his grumbling and nodded.

"I adopted him recently. He likes to sneak into my bag sometimes. He must have hidden in there without me noticing," he said smoothly. Naruto nodded, somewhat impressed with Akira's spontaneous answer. He glanced at Kaoru.

"We can't exactly take him back now. Think you can help us keep him a secret, Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded.

"Sure thing, Naruto-nii-san!" he replied. The Uzumaki grinned.

"Thanks Kaoru," he said. "Now, we let's hurry up and get us some grub before our hour is up!" Ann's eyes widened.

"Shoot that's right! We're on a time limit. I've got to hurry up if I'm going to make it through the all the cakes!" She dashed off to the dessert table.

"Damn it, there's too many Grade-A Beef dishes!" Ryuji also zipped away, leaving just Akira, Morgana, Naruto, and Kaoru and all of their belongings. Akira sighed.

"Go ahead Naruto. Morgana and I can wait with our stuff until someone gets back," he said. "You and Kaoru-kun should go ahead and grab some food." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks a lot, Akira!" he said. Kaoru nodded as well.

"Thank you, Kurusu-san!" he agreed. Kaoru quickly scurried off to the nearest table, with Naruto following close behind. The blond was acutely aware of the disdainful gazes the other guests sending their way.

"Hmph, how did such rabble manage to get into this place. I thought this was an exclusive restaurant," one gentlemen muttered.

"He certainly seems like the wild type, what with those garish whisker marks on his cheeks," another lady commented. "And he's certainly well built too. Perhaps he's some sort of gigolo?" Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit. He tuned out their snide remarks as he and Kaoru checked out the spread of succulent looking meats. Kaoru's eyes shimmered with unbridled excitement as he looked at the assortment of expensive delicacies.

"Wow, nii-san!" he said. "Thank you for letting me come with you and your friends." The young boy quickly grabbed a plate and began loading it with anything that caught his fancy. Naruto grinned.

"It's no biggie, Kaoru. Sorry I haven't been around at all recently; I've been kinda busy doing some stuff with my friends." Naruto began filling a plate for himself as well, choosing whatever looked good. "So how have things been for you, Kaoru? Everything good with school?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, tou-san's been helping me out a lot with some of the projects." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "He's hopeless with the science stuff though." Naruto chuckled.

"That sounds like the boss alright. Of course, I'm no genius either. Ugh, why the hell do I need to know how to balance the chemical equation for creating salt?" Kaoru giggled a bit. The two continued to make their way throughout the various selections available in the buffet, talking about different things. As they were finishing up at the dessert table, Naruto's overheard a balding, pudgy middle-aged gentleman talking with a younger person.

"I'm telling you Takeshi-san, with all these psychotic breakdowns and such, you can't seem believe anyone anymore. That Kamoshida fellow is just another prime example."

"Agreed sir," the younger man agreed. "It is truly a shame to see such a notable person be revealed as corrupt."

"No, the shame is that he got cowed by those silly Phantom Thieves or whatever and threw himself out in the open."

"Indeed sir." The young man nodded vigorously. The balding businessman snorted.

"Stealing hearts, what idiocy. Still, it makes for an interesting story at least."

"Of course sir," his subordinate chirped. Naruto resisted the urge to scowl.

" _So people aren't even taking this seriously?_ " he thought in irritation. " _Damn it, what's it going to take to shake these rich snobs up?_ " He realized the older businessman had noticed him and was giving him a disdainful glance. Naruto promptly glared back, his eyes flashing with annoyance. The portly man gulped and quickly shuffled off, followed by his yes man. Naruto turned back to Kaoru, who was desperately looking for somewhere on his overloaded plate to add another custard-filled pastry. He raised an eyebrow.

"Think you can eat all of that Kaoru?" he asked. "I don't want the boss to yell at me tomorrow because you're complaining of a stomach ache." Kaoru scowled and pouted a bit.

"Naruto-nii-san, I'll be fine." The blond shrugged.

"If you say so. Anyway, come on; let's get back to our table. We only have so much time to eat." The two made their way back to their table. Ryuji was gorging himself on a small mountain containing probably every dish on the meat table. Meanwhile, Ann was digging through the first of a multitude of confections.

"Mmm," she squealed blissfully, "this cake is sooo good!"

"Mph, yeah, and this beef is fuckin' incredible," Ryuji said in between scarfing bites of Wagyu beef tips. Morgana was looking between the two in disbelief.

"We're at a super high-class buffet which we'll probably never get to go to again, and all you guys want to do is eat meat and cake?!" the feline exclaimed.

"Hey, at least we tried to get you something," Ryuji replied. Akira looked down at the strange bean stew mixture and grapefruit tart.

"Um, thanks for the thought, but I'm just going to get something for myself now," the curly haired teen said standing up.

"Yeah, Akira, let's get some real food instead." Morgana hopped in his bag. Kaoru looked to Naruto in a little bit of confusion.

"Kurusu-san's cat seems…really expressive," he said. Naruto could help but laugh a bit.

"You don't know the half of it." He sat down at the table. "Come on Kaoru, let's dig in!"

* * *

"Damn, I think I went overboard with that third piece of prime rib," Ryuji groaned.

"Pretty sure that happened with the eighth beef strip," Akira said wryly. He patted his stomach. "Not that I have any space to point fingers." Kaoru moaned a bit. He was leaning against the side of the booth they were sitting at.

"Ugh, too much." Naruto shook his head.

"I warned you. You barely got through half of your plate. I had to come in and help you out." Ann raised an eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it, you probably ate the most of anyone here," she commented. "How come you seem to be ok?"

"I've always had a pretty large stomach and high metabolism," Naruto replied. "Just one of the many perks of being awesome. You should see me with ramen!" He sighed. "Not that this place had any. Come on, fancy ramen is the best!" Everyone stopped and stared at Naruto for a few moments in stunned silence.

"Well, good for you," Akira said finally. "I think I've gotta use the restroom."

"Same here," Ryuji agreed.

"I think I'll come as well, then." Naruto added. "This bandage has been itching me a bit." He looked at his charge. "How about you, Kaoru?" The boy sluggishly shook his head.

"I think I just wanna lie here for a bit, nii-san," the boy replied. Morgana stretched a bit.

"And I'll stay here with Lady Ann," the feline said. Naruto shrugged.

"Alright. Hey Ann, mind watching over him for me?" She nodded hesitantly.

"Um, sure thing, Naruto-kun." The blond beamed at her.

"Thanks Ann! You're a lifesaver." Ann blushed a bit and looked away.

"I-it's no big deal. Just go ahead and hurry; I don't want them trying to kick us out while you're gone." Naruto gave her a thumbs up and followed after Akira and Ryuji.

* * *

"Ugh, at least I feel better now," Ryuji grunted on their way back to the elevator. "I still can't believe that the bathroom on the buffet floor were down for cleaning and we had to come all the way to this floor."

"With how much meat you stuffed your face with, I really shouldn't be surprised how much you vomited," Akira said. He smirked a bit. "I'm sure the hotel would be in tears if they knew how much Wagyu beef had just been flushed down the drain." Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe I can ask the hotel for a refund, then. I'm pretty sure Ryuji just puked up everything he ate." Akira nodded, smirking a bit. Ryuji sent them a half-hearted glare.

"Ugh, can you get off my back?" he asked. They got to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. Ryuji frowned. "Um, anybody remember what floor we were just on? I completely forgot."

"I think it's Floor 14?" Akira replied. Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's on Floor 17." The former ninja had long developed the habit of always memorizing his position relative to his target. Akira raised an eyebrow, his curiosity apparent.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself Naruto," he commented.

"I just remember reading it on the directory map in the lobby, that's all," Naruto said quickly. He chuckled a bit nervously. As they waited for the elevator to arrive with a couple other people behind them, Naruto noticed a small group of four black suited individuals advancing towards the elevator, surrounding a bald man and another younger bland-looking man. Beneath their suits, he could make out their defined builds, with muscles that were certainly not built for office work.

" _Bodyguards,_ " he realized. As Naruto paid more attention, he noticed they were subtly positioned to allow at least one of them to be able to react to something from any direction. On top of that, on more than one occasion he spotted a slight bulge beneath their suit jackets as they walked, most likely from a concealed gun. " _These guys are no slouch. These are the kind of guards only high-ranking members of the Daimyo's court would have,_ " he determined.

Naruto examined their ward, the bald man. He was rather tall for a Japanese man, with a goatee and tinted glasses. His suit looked completely immaculate, complimented by a golden watch, and a signet ring on his finger. Every step the man took exuded confidence. Overall there was an exceeding air of refinement and class that seemed more impressive than practically anyone Naruto had ever seen, which was no small feat. The man's face was shaped in an irritated glare as he conversed with the fidgety man next to him.

"I don't care if it seems trivial to you," he heard the man growl in a commanding voice. "I didn't hire you for your opinion, I hired you do what I say, when I say it. Now keep looking into the situation!"

"Y-yes sir," the man beside him replied, cowing a bit. When the bald man's group arrived at the elevator, the other people behind Naruto, Ryuji, and Akira backed away quickly. However, the bodyguards didn't stop, pushing the trio aside as they took the front. Ryuji stumbled back a bit before glaring at them.

"Hey, there's already a line here!" he said. "You can't just cut to the front!" One of the bodyguards turned to look at Naruto's group with a dismissive glance.

"Did you need something?" he asked in a low voice. His large build towered over Akira and Ryuji, only matched by Naruto. Akira glared at them, but didn't say anything. His eyes seemed to be focused on the bald man.

"I believe we were standing here first," Naruto said. The bodyguard glanced at him for a moment.

"We're in a hurry," he replied.

"And that makes it okay to shaft the rest of us?" Ryuji said angrily. The bald man didn't bother to turn and look at them.

"Apparently this establishment's client base has fallen since I was last here," he said offhandedly. "It was hardly a hangout for teenage nuisances."

"What was that?" Ryuji said. Naruto narrowed his eyes as well. Just then, the elevator pinged, opening its doors. As Ryuji tried to move into the elevator, the bodyguard in front of them moved to shove him out of the way. However, Naruto sidestepped into the way, stopping Ryuji. With his free hand, he stopped the incoming palm. He could see the surprise in the man's eyes as he resisted being pushed back. This drew a look of alarm from the other body guards and a calculating look from the bald man. Before any of them could advance Naruto stepped back.

"There's no need to get shove-y," he said calmly. "If you're really that impatient, then go ahead." His eyes narrowed a bit. "Just don't forget to ask next time." The bald man stared at Naruto for a while before proceeding into the elevator.

"Hurry up, we don't have time to waste with them," he said to the bodyguard, who was still staring at Naruto.

"Yes sir," he replied. After the elevator closed, Ryuji turned to Naruto.

"Thanks for that," he replied. "I can't stand jerks like that! He didn't even try to pretend like he wasn't lookin' his nose down at everyone."

"I got that," Naruto murmured. "But it's best next time not to get into it. That bald guy was definitely a lot more powerful than you think." Ryuji continued scowling for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, I'll try to be a bit more careful," he replied. He clicked the down button again to summon another elevator. He glanced at Akira, who was still staring off at where that bald man had been standing. His face was contorted in concentration. "Yo, Akira, something wrong?" Akira looked up with a start. He quickly shook his head.

"N-no, I'm…fine," he stumbled. He held a hand to his head. "Just feeling a little dizzy. Anyway, hopefully Ann isn't too annoyed with us for taking so long." Naruto nodded, thinking it was just some memory.

"I'm sure Morgana is happy to be getting some alone time with her at least," he said chuckling. "He's probably trying to climb into her lap."

* * *

When the group arrived back at their table, Kaoru was snoozing, laid out in the booth. His head rested in Ann's lap as she absently played with his hair. Morgana looked on from Akira's bag. Naruto could practically hear the feline's teeth grinding as he looked on enviously. Before Ann could react, Naruto took a picture with his phone. "Priceless," he whispered. Ann looked up at the click and glared at them.

"What took you all so long?" she muttered. "We've only got like ten minutes left here."

"Sorry Ann; we got a bit held up," Akira replied. "You seem to be looking at home though." He gave her a knowing smirk. Ann blushed a bit.

"I just didn't want him to be resting on this hard seat," she said quickly. "For being such a posh place, their seats aren't that comfortable."

"Lucky bastard," Naruto heard Morgana hiss under his breath.

"Riiiiiight," Ryuji said. A shit-eating grin was on his face.

"Really!" she persisted. Seeing that none of them were believing her, she sighed and leaned back. Naruto and the others sat back down at the table. "I got a lot of disapproving looks from the adults around here while you were gone," she explained. "I couldn't help but feel really out of place."

"Hey, we paid for this meal like everyone else," Naruto said. "If they want to have a problem with us, then too bad!" Ann nodded.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," she said. After a moment of silence, Ryuji cleared his throat.

"Hey, Morgana," he said quietly. "What happened to Kamoshida with the whole Palace thing…it can't just be him, right?" The feline stopped sulking and turned to him.

"That's correct," he replied. "Anyone with a strong, distorted desire could develop a Palace."

"So, we could do the same thing we did to him?" Ryuji continued. "Steal their Treasure and make 'em have a change of heart?" Morgana nodded. Ann pursed her lips.

"Where did this come from?" she asked.

"I was just thinking. We were dealin' with another shithead on the way back. Thought he was so better than the rest of us. I was wonderin' if we could change people like him too." Both Akira and Ann's head jerked towards him. Naruto's reaction wasn't nearly as overt, but he was still taken aback.

"So you want to continue our work as Phantom Thieves?" Akira asked. Ryuji nodded.

"We really pushed it tryin' to change Kamoshida's heart, but nobody really believes we exist. And we actually made a difference for those guys could just had to deal with it. They're even thankin' us!"

"You mean on that Phan-site thing?" Naruto asked. Ryuji grinned and nodded.

"That is kind of unexpected," Akira agreed. "But still…" The group sat in silence for a few seconds, looking down.

" _My chakra only came back when I went to the Metaverse,_ " Naruto thought to himself. " _It's gotta have something to do with why it's locked. Not to mention Kurama and Saiken's new abilities. They're not the same as they once were. The only way I'm going to find my answers is to continue. Not to mention, I was really able to change someone's heart…_ " He mentally shook his head. " _Anyway, I'm down for it, but I definitely can't do it alone._ " He looked up at the others. " _I'm going to need their help._ " Ann was the first to look up.

"I…agree," he said. Her jaw set as she became more convinced. "I don't want to go back to being the same girl who was able to ignore someone else in trouble." Morgana perked up.

"Well, you guys are my pupils as phantom thieves." He grinned. "I'm sure we can accomplish anything we set our minds too!"

"Awesome! You're all right for a cat!" Ryuji said with a grin. Naruto noticed Morgana about to open his mouth to refute him as always, but stop midway and look down, his whiskers drooping a bit. Ryuji was oblivious to this as he eagerly turned to look at Akira.

"Well? What do you think, Akira?" he asked. The curly-haired teen closed his eyes.

"I guess…I've always wanted to be able to make a difference somehow," he said slowly. "While I certainly never dreamed of being able to steal people's desires and change their hearts, if that means I can actually help out people tough..."

"Wait a sec," Ann said. "Does that mean we'll have to fight Shadows again?" Morgana nodded his head.

"There's no escaping them in the Metaverse," he said. Naruto grinned.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you've got me along for the ride then!" The others looked at him. "What, you thought I would miss this? Someone's got to watch your back in battle." He crossed his arms. "Plus, I really can't ignore this now either."

"Then I guess we're all in then," Morgana said. "Though you might still be fledgling phantom thieves, there's no denying we're now a real organization now!"

"Fledglings?" Ann repeated. She giggled. "That actually kinda fits us." Ryuji pumped his fist.

"Alright! Look out world! We're gonna show all these stupid adults and make sure the world knows who we are!"

"Shh! Keep it down Ryuji," Ann said. "We don't want to wake Kaoru-kun!" Ryuji settled down and looked sheepishly at her. Ann sighed and turned to Naruto and Akira.

"So, which one of you is going to be the leader?" she asked. Naruto's eyes widened almost impossibly. That was the last thing he was expecting. Akira had a similar expression.

"Wait, what?" they said together.

"Oh, good idea, Ann!" Ryuji said. "I'm totally bad with the whole responsibility stuff."

"Again, what?" Akira repeated.

"Hey, don't I have a say in this?" Morgana said. "But I'll go along with it since it's Lady Ann's recommendation."

"Can you guys please hold on a sec?!" Naruto said. The others stopped and looked at him.

"Yes," Akira chimed in. "Why exactly do you think one of us should lead?" Ann shrugged.

"Well, you both had a pretty good grasp on how to do things throughout the infiltration," she explained.

"Lady Ann's right," Morgana said. "We wouldn't have made it through Kamoshida's dungeon without Akira's incredible intuition and Naruto's excellent attention to detail."

"Yeah! Not to mention you guys are totally the best fighters," Ryuji agreed. "Between Akira's ability to snag Shadows and use them, and Naruto's different Personas and sweet skills, it's gotta be one of you guys." Naruto and Akira looked at each other.

"I'd rather defer to you," Akira said. "You are certainly savvier with the infiltration and battle aspects." Naruto shook his head quickly. He wasn't really keen on adding more to his work load, not to mention his very mixed feelings about being responsible for leading a team of fledglings. No, it was better that Akira got the position. He turned to the curly-haired teen.

"Don't sell yourself short, Akira," he said. "You were the one who got this ball rolling in the first place. That crazy intuition of yours definitely makes you a great candidate." Akira grinned ruefully. He seemed to have picked up on Naruto's hesitation.

"I guess…we could do it together?" he offered. "It wouldn't hurt after all to have a second opinion on things." Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

" _I suppose there's no good way for me to completely refuse, especially since the others know my skills,_ " he thought to himself. He nodded. "Sounds good to me," he agreed. "So what are we going to call ourselves then? Are we still going with the 'Phantom Thieves of Hearts?'"

"Nah, it's gotta be something cooler than that," Ryuji said.

"It sure definitely be something that sounds exotic and fancy," Ann said. "Ooh, how about, 'the Diamonds?'" Ryuji shook his head.

"No way, sounds like some little league team," he replied. "How about…" Before he could give his suggestion, Naruto spotted the attendant from before approaching their table.

"Looks like we'll have to pick this up another time; we've got company," he told everyone. "Morgana, get back in the bag." The feline nodded and disappeared into Akira's bag, but not before giving Naruto an unreadable glance. Akira stood up and looked at the attendant. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but it appears as though your hour is up," he said stiffly. "I must ask you to please leave the dining area, unless you are prepared to pay for another hour." Naruto frowned.

He lightly tapped on Kaoru's cheek. "Come on Kaoru; time to split." Kaoru sat up and yawned sleepily.

"OK, nii-san," he mumbled. The group grabbed their belongings. The attended escorted them to the entrance of the buffet. He gave the group a stiff bow. "We hope you enjoyed your experience at the Wilton Buffet." A small, near-mocking smirk appeared on his face. "We look forward to you dining with us in the future." Naruto scowled.

"I'll bet you do," he muttered. As the group walked back to the station, Ryuji leaned into the others. "So, I guess we're saving the rest of our conversation for school tomorrow?" he whispered.

"It seems so," Akira agreed. He frowned a bit. "We also have yet to figure out how we're going to find another target." Naruto noticed Morgana was about to say something, but ultimately kept his maw shut.

" _Wonder what's eating him?_ " he thought to himself. He shook his head. "Hopefully we'll figure that out soon enough." The group soon arrived at the station. "Alright, I'll be taking Kaoru home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Iwai's Apartment**

Naruto was surfing the news on the couch when Iwai walked into the apartment.

"Hey brat," he said. "Where's Kaoru?" Naruto jerked a thumb towards the bedroom.

"He's taking a nap right now. He practically ate himself into a food coma," he replied. He sniffed a bit, smelling the pungent scent of antiseptic and medical supplies wafting from his boss. He grinned a bit. "How was your 'appointment?'" he asked. Iwai smirked a bit and hung up his coat.

"Heh; it went pretty well, all things considered." He sat down next to Naruto on the couch and looked at the blond. "So, did Kaoru enjoy himself?" Naruto nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he did. I've rarely ever seen him so excited." Iwai frowned.

"I see…" he muttered. He chuckled a bit as he unwrapped a sucker. "It must have been a blast for him to go eat at some fancy buffet instead of some diner with this old man." Naruto scowled a bit.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, Iwai," he said. "I'm sure Kaoru would have been even more excited if you'd been the one taking him. It doesn't even have to be that fancy either. As long as you make it special for him, I'm sure he'll be just as stoked." Iwai looked up at him in surprise.

"Is that so?" he said. The grizzled man chuckled a bit. "I'll have to remember that then. You know Naruto, for someone who claimed not to have any parents, you can give some good advice sometimes. Still, I'll probably ask you to watch over him occasionally. Having a dad is nice, but there are some things only someone closer to his age can do." Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing, boss!" he replied." Once again, in the back of Naruto's mind, another chain link broke. He got up and stretched. "Alright, I'm gonna head back to the shop and crash. I've got school to worry about tomorrow. Tell Kaoru we'll hang out again soon."

"Will do, brat," Iwai replied. He smirked. "Glad you're taking school seriously. Would hate for my favor to go to waste." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah boss," he said as he strolled towards the door.

* * *

 **Whew, finally finished. As you can see, I'm trying something new with this chapter and trying to tackle multiple days at once, with the idea of trying to cut down on some of the unneeded fluff. Again, I'm sorry this took so long. Between the computer crash and the length of this chapter, it's been a bit crazy. However, I do have some good news. I'm already a decent bit into the next chapter, which also brings in Mementos and more fights. I'm also adding some new content and am majorly changing how the Mementos missions will go down, which I think a lot of you will enjoy. However, right now, I'm at Gen Con and have some work to do for a D &D session, so I'll be a bit delayed on fully diving into the chapter. I am trying to return to at least biweekly releases, so HOPEFULLY no more long stretches.**

 **Thanks again for reading this chapter! I'm extremely grateful for all of the many followers, reviews, and favorites I've gained in the year I've now been doing this. As always, read and review, and PMs are welcome!**


	26. May 6-7 - Tracing the Truth

**Sorry for the wait! It wasn't two weeks, but then, I wasn't expecting to write over 11,500 words either. At any rate, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tracing the Truth**

 **Friday, May 6, 20XX**

 **Lunchtime, Shujin Academy**

The group gathered in a corner of the hallway. "So, you guys noticed the new posting on the Phantom Aficionado Website?" Ryuji said eagerly. "Some people are actually posting their own stories on it!" Akira opened the site on his phone. After scanning through the posts, he frowned a bit.

"Yeah, but none of them seem like something we should be taking on. They're mostly pretty petty requests." He showed the others the site. Naruto peered at one of the postings.

"'Please make my friend apologize for ditching me yesterday to hang out with a girl.' Jeez, what do these people think we are?" Ann nodded.

"Doesn't exactly scream changing society," she agreed. "And people aren't exactly believing in us yet, so they aren't going to so ready to share what's happening."

"Hey, no worries!" Ryuji said. "Once we take down a big name target or two, I'm sure the requests are going to flood in!" Morgana stuck his head out of Akira's bag.

"Right, and do we have any leads on such a target?" the feline asked. Ryuji looked away.

"Hey, we'll totally find one…" he said weakly. Akira folded his arms.

"It's probably best for us to lay low for now. The police are still around asking questions about Kamoshida today, and those rumors are still about that we had something to do with it." Naruto nodded.

"Good call Akira. We can't exactly be good phantom thieves if we tip off the cops." The school bell rung, signaling the end of lunch period. The whiskered blond sighed. "Alright. Back to the grind."

* * *

 **After School**

Naruto quickly got up from his seat. "Hey guys, I've gotta jet. My boss needs me to run another errand for him." He grabbed his bag. "I'll see if I can find any leads on my end of things." Akira nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Morgana's furry head poked out of Akira's bag.

"Yeah, see you later, Naruto." Naruto watched his whiskers droop a bit.

" _Wonder what's on Morgana's mind lately?_ " he thought to himself. He shook his head. He'd have to follow up on it later. Naruto strode out of the classroom. The halls were still buzzing with the rumors surrounding Kamoshida and the calling card. Not that Naruto was surprised, he'd seen this play out before. " _The world may be different, but people still react to the 'impossible' in the same way,_ " he thought to himself.

When he got to the first floor, he found himself almost running into a distracted Makoto, as he turned the corner. He managed to avoid colliding with her by swerving his frame to the side, stumbling into the wall. The movement, however, did catch her attention. She looked over, realizing what had happened.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san," she said. "My apologies, I wasn't paying much attention just now." Naruto waved her off his unbandaged hand.

"It's not a big deal, Mako- I mean, Niijima-san," he said. Makoto gave a half-smirk.

"It's fine if you call me Makoto, Naruto-san," she said. "Was your Golden Week enjoyable?" Naruto nodded.

"It was fine. I had to spend most of it working, but I got to hang out with friends for a bit. How about you?" Makoto looked away.

"Unfortunately, my work with the student council pre-occupied most of my time. Kamoshida-sensei's…confession, has admittedly brought more than a bit of turmoil." She sighed deeply and looked down. Naruto gazed at Makoto and saw that her eyes were furrowed in deep concentration. Her hands were unconsciously clenched in a fist.

" _Alright, something's definitely up,_ " he thought to himself. " _She seems to be_ _concerned over something, and it's probably related to the Kamoshida fallout._ " He glanced down the hallway Makoto had just come from. " _Isn't Kobayakawa's office down there?_ " he thought. " _Did he have something to do with why she's so tense?_ " His curiosity was now peaked. He glanced at a clock on the hallway wall. " _I think I've got some time before I'd be late for that errand._ " He returned his attention to Makoto, who had also apparently been in thought. "Hey Makoto," he said. "Is there something I could maybe help you with?" The brunette's head jerked up.

"Huh? Um, no Naruto-san; it's fine. I can handle things myself." Naruto gave her a flat look.

"Really? Because it seems to me you're stressing hard over whatever big task Principal Kobayakawa asked you to take care of as the student council president." Makoto's amber eyes widened considerably.

"What? How could you possibly know?" Naruto smirked.

"I didn't exactly. You just confirmed my educated guess." Seeing her expectant expression, the blond explained. "Your body and expression seemed unusually tense after you mentioned Kamoshida's confession. I realized that the principal's office is down the hallway you came from and just put two and two together." Makoto sighed.

"Again, you amaze me with how perceptive you are, Naruto-san," she said. "You are correct; Principal Kobayakawa did in fact request that I investigate the source of this calling card rumor. He seems to think those Phantom Thieves mentioned on the card may have had something to do with Kamoshida-sensei's drastic change of heart." Naruto schooled his expression to be mildly surprised. Inside his mind, his thoughts were racing.

" _I shouldn't be surprised. Despite how ludicrous it sounds it is the only solid piece of evidence linked to Kamoshida's sudden confession._ " He looked at Makoto with mild amusement. "I find it rather odd that he'd take any stock in those stupid rumors," he said. "What are your thoughts on the matter?" Makoto nodded.

"I'd have to agree with you that it does seem rather illogical, but it is the most solid connection to Kamoshida-sensei confession. And unfortunately I'm unable to turn this down; the school's reputation is at stake after all, and it's my job to ensure our standing is not sullied." From the almost bitter inflection in her voice, Naruto was sure that there was much more to this.

" _It almost sounds a bit personal to her,_ " he mused. For a moment, a brief glimpse of a raven-haired boy, stalking through the streets of Konoha.

 _I can't afford to let this thief continue to escape. The pride of the Uchiha is at stake!_

Naruto shook his head of the memory. "Say, prez," he found himself asking. "You still wanted to learn more about my observation, right?" Makoto peered at Naruto in curiosity.

"Yes?" she replied. "What are you thinking?" The blond shrugged.

"I was thinking after the exam coming up, I can show you a bit more of how it works. Does that sound good to you?" Makoto folded her arms.

"That sounds fine Naruto-san." She pulled up her phone. "If you don't mind giving me your number, I'll let you know when a good time come up."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto provided her with his number before checking the clock again. It was time for him to move. "Anyway Makoto, I've got to run. I'll catch you later!" Naruto quickly ran out the door, leaving Makoto behind.

* * *

 **? ? ?**

Naruto found himself once more at the base of the tree in the mist-laden world. "Seriously, what the hell is this place?" he muttered to himself. He hopped up the massive leaves of the tree. He chuckled to himself. "Wonder if Saiken has driven Kurama crazy yet?" However, he arrived at the clearing to find the fox Biju was nowhere to be seen. The area where his cage normally existed was completely obscured by the mist.

" **Naruto! I, Saiken, am always happy to greet my ally!** " The giant slug rose up and thrust out its chest.

"Uh, hey Saiken," Naruto replied. "You don't happen to know why Kurama isn't here, do you?" The biju blinked several times.

" **Kurama?** " he repeated. His eye stalks swiveled around to look around the clearing. " **Where is my esteemed big brother? He's always there when the cell opens up to see you.** " Naruto sighed deeply.

"So you didn't even notice Kurama wasn't here?" he muttered. He did his best to suppress the rising well of terror and tried to feel his connection to Kurama through their chakra. To his immense relief, the link still existed. However, it felt like there was a plug preventing any significant amount of chakra from flowing either way. " _What's going on?_ " Naruto wondered. " _Damn it, this place is so much more confusing than the stupid sewer area._ " He sighed. Ultimately, there wasn't much he could do about it at this time. Saiken saw Naruto's downtrodden face and blew some bubbles towards the blond.

" **Never fear Naruto! Even if my elder brother is not here, I will be sure to have your back as your ally with my peerless abilities.** " Naruto turned back to Saiken. He couldn't help but grin as the biju tried to make himself seem as tall as possible.

"Thanks, buddy," he said. His eyes narrowed a bit as he studied the biju more closely. "Hey Saiken, did another chain break around you?" The biju's mouth spread wide in a grin.

" **As expected, my ally has noticed! Yes, a chain just recently-** " Saiken's words were drowned out as suddenly, the mist swarmed around Naruto, plunging him into darkness.

* * *

 **Saturday, May 7, 20XX**

 **Nighttime, Untouchable**

Naruto woke up in his futon. "Damn it, and I was in the middle of things just now!" He checked his phone and found it was just a little after midnight. A series of thumps coming from the front of the store alerted Naruto. "Alright, who's the asshole who decided to wake me up?" He sprang to his feet, grabbing a small army knife Iwai had given him. " _Is some drunk asshole trying to break into the store again?_ " he wondered. " _Or are Iwai's old buddies making another late night visit?_ " The Uzumaki silently crept towards the storefront. As his eyes refocused in the darkness, Naruto melded into the shadows of the store without thought. He looked out of the glass door into the street looking for the perpetrator. However, there were no human figures in sight. The door rattled again as something banged on it. Naruto noticed the vibrations arrived from the bottom. His eyes moved down to see blue cat-like eyes gleaming back at him. "Wait...Morgana?!" he exclaimed. The feline scowled.

"About time you heard me," he said. Naruto sighed and unlocked the door, allowing Morgana to come inside.

"Do you even know what time it is?" the blond asked tiredly. "What's bringing you here at this hour? Alone I might add." Morgana looked down.

"I wanted to talk to you in private," he replied. "So I told Akira I was going out for the night and sneaked aboard the subway." The feline ducked his head a bit. "Sorry for coming here so late." Naruto looked at the downcast mammal.

" _If it was worth Morgana coming here alone, I should probably hear him out,_ " he thought to himself. He sighed again. "Alright, head on back to the storage room." Morgana let out a soft purr.

"Thanks Naruto." He scampered off to the storage room while Naruto locked the door again. He found the feline perched on one of the shelves when he returned. Naruto plopped down on his futon and crossed his legs.

"So why'd you come all the way here?" he asked. "Is something going on between you and Akira or something?" Morgana shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I'm honestly not entirely sure why I came here. I just…felt that you might be able to help me." He folded his paws and slouched. "I really thought that defeating Kamoshida and shutting down his Palace would let me become human again, but it didn't. I'm still trapped in this form." Morgana looked down at his white paws and scowled a bit. "To the rest of the world, and most of the team, I'm just a…cat." He spat the last word in a hiss. "It's been tough, seeing the others get to enjoy human life. But I'm out of ideas on what to do next. I just don't know why I even exist." Naruto watched him sigh and slump down. He found it was far too easy to relate to Morgana.

" _It's not like I know much of what's going on with Kurama and the others either,_ " he thought to himself. He crossed his arms and stared at the feline. "So are you just going to give up then?" Morgana looked up at him and scowled.

"Never! I'm going to prove that I'm not just a cat. I'm human and I'm here for a reason!" he replied fervently. Naruto nodded.

"Then you're not going to find your answers by moping around. I know it sucks not having much to go on, but you've just got to keep moving forward with what you do have. If you think you're human, then don't let anyone tell you differently. Eventually you will prove them wrong. No matter what you look like, you're a Phantom Thief too, just like the rest of us. So just remember to keep looking up, alright?" He held out a fist to Morgana. "And I'll have your back on this too!" The feline looked at the outstretched fist for a few moments. His whiskers twitched as a smirk appeared on his face. He extended his paw and bumped Naruto's hand.

"Yeah! You're right! I can't quit here! One day, I will become human. Then I can get to enjoy my time with Lady Ann." He sighed wistfully. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, alright. Don't get too riled up now," the blond said. "If I remember correctly, you thought Kamoshida's Palace was causing a distortion in you, right? But you weren't born there, right?" Morgana shook his head.

"No, I definitely remember another place before the Palace called 'Mementos.' However, I can't remember how I got from there to Kamoshida's Palace. My memory's a bit fuzzy regarding that." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hmm, 'Mementos'… I think you mentioned that was where you learned you could turn into that bus form, right?" he asked. Morgana nodded.

"Yes. It's essentially the place connected to any Shadow who hasn't fully formed a Palace," he replied. The feline tilted his head. "I don't remember a whole lot about that place, but I do remember a lot of long tunnels with railroad tracks of some kind connecting them. The whole place felt like an underground cave." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he pondered the mystery.

" _Underground, railroad tracks…I wonder…_ " A flash of inspiration struck him. Naruto jumped to his feet and started rummaging through his clothes. Morgana looked at him quizzically.

"What's going on, Naruto?" he asked. The Uzumaki pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Just a hunch I came up with," he replied. "But I think I might know where your Mementos place is." He slipped into his shoes and threw on a jacket. "Now that I'm all woken up, we might as well go check it out. You with me?" Morgana nodded and hopped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Lead the way!" he said with a determined gaze. Naruto grinned and grabbed the knife and his key to Iwai's shop. After locking up the shop, he quietly stepped into the darkened streets. Even in the middle of the night, Shibuya was popular enough that there were a couple people still about. However, they paid no mind to the odd sight of a black cat riding a tall blond. Naruto naturally melded into the shadows cast by the lights on the road as he headed down the central street towards the plaza. Morgana observed his movement.

"Hmm, you sorta move like you do in the Metaverse," he commented idly. Naruto shrugged a bit.

"Just a habit of mine," he replied. "I learned a long time ago how to stick to the shadows." Morgana nodded but didn't comment further. Eventually, Naruto arrived at the central plaza. He moved to the shadows near one of the entrances to the subway station and looked to Morgana.

"You're able to cross between here and the Metaverse, right?" he asked. Morgana nodded. "Alright, based on how you described Mementos, it sounded a lot like the subway," he explained. "Call it a hunch, but they just might be connected." Morgana thought it for a moment.

"You might be right about that," he agreed. "Alright, let's give it a try." The feline closed his eyes in concentration. After a few seconds, they snapped open. Morgana's pupils shined with an eerie yellow glow as the red and black rippled emanated from his body, engulfing both him and Naruto.

* * *

 **Metaverse**

Naruto and Morgana found themselves in the same place as before. In the central plaza Morgana looked around. "Did it not work?" he wondered. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked around.

"No, you definitely did something. The few people that were in the plaza are now gone. And something about the ground doesn't feel…solid anymore." He glanced down. "It's like I'm walking on water again…" he muttered to himself. The blond looked to the subway entrance. "Well, time to see if my hunch is right." The blond started to descend the stairway into the darkness of the station. When he emerged from the shadows and passed through the turnstile, he found himself in his Metaverse outfit again. "Well, there are definitely Shadows here," he said. "So that's a start at least." He gazed around at the distorted landing. Dark red veins seemed to sprout from the walls as an eerie red glow illuminated the area. The screens on the walls which normally shows meaningless ads were all displaying static. Before them, the escalators to take them to the actual subway platform had been stopped. He looked to Morgana, who had also reverted to his bipedal state. "Any of this seem familiar to you?" The feline nodded his head.

"I think so," he replied. "There's definitely a sense that I've been here before. It's starting to come back to me. By the way, I see you're wearing that new mask of yours, the one that appeared on you during the fight with Kamoshida's Shadow." Naruto's eyes widened as his hands went to his face, feeling the outline of the slug-shaped mask.

" _Hey, Saiken? Can you hear me?_ " he called out mentally. After a few moments of silence, the Rokubi's reedy voice spoke.

" **Naruto! How dare you desert your esteemed ally so abruptly!** " Saiken's angry voice was frothing with bubbles.

" _Sorry pal. I got woken up, so I was knocked out of whatever place that was,_ " Naruto replied. He tried again to reach out to Kurama, but whatever was jamming his connection with the fox had yet to stop.

" **Hmph. I shall forgive you then. Are we to dive into battle once more?** "

" _Not yet. I'll let you know if I do._ "

" **Very well then! I will await your call, my ally!** " Naruto sighed a bit. It was strange hearing a different voice in his head. He turned his attention back to Morgana, who'd been looking around.

"If we're in this outfit, doesn't that mean the Shadows know about us?" he asked. Morgana nodded.

He looked to Naruto. "Shall we go down? I'm pretty sure the Shadows aren't going to come up here." Naruto nodded.

"Let's not try and get in any fights though; we're just here to recon." The two descended down the stopped escalators towards where the subway platform would be. When they arrived, Naruto looked around. The tracks for a train were laid out, leading into a dark tunnel. There were bits of debris flying around from an unknown breeze. Naruto quickly moved to the sides of the platform. "Jeez, this place makes the actual subway look tidy and cheerful by comparison." He turned to Morgana. "So, what is Mementos anyway?" Morgana hopped on his shoulder.

"Mementos is essentially the Palace of the general public," the feline explained. "Extravagant Palaces like Kamoshida's only happen when the person has extremely distorted desires. So, everyone else just shares one big Palace."

Naruto folded his arms. "That…makes sense. I mean, I doubt all the petty crooks and stuff have elaborate Palaces. So all the regular people just connected to this place?" Morgana nodded.

"That's correct. Think of it as just a massive internetwork of everyone's Shadows." Naruto brows furrowed as he pondered this information. Morgana peered at the blond.

"Something on your mind, Shinobi?" he asked.

"I was just thinking…if everyone's connected to this place, then if we tracked down someone's Shadow here, then maybe we could change their hearts as well." Morgana's eyebrow notched up.

"That's an interesting idea. From what I recall, there were dead-ends that lead to an individual's personal section of Mementos, but this place covers a lot of ground. Without pinpointing at least a relative location, it'll be next to impossible to find them." The Uzumaki frowned.

"Maybe we can track down their Shadows using that weird navigation app the others have? It did give us the way to Kamoshida's Palace after all." Morgana thought about it for a moment before grinning.

"That just might work out! We'll have to try it with the others tomorrow." Suddenly a low rumble like a growl echoed in the distance. Naruto looked down the tunnel and could make out a large, bipedal mass slowly trudging in their direction.

"We should probably jet Mona. I don't feel like testing my luck right now." The feline nodded firmly.

"Alright, let's head back. You need to get some sleep for school tomorrow anyway." Naruto sighed.

"Don't remind me." The two turned and moved up the stairs. As they left, Naruto couldn't help but take another look around the place. " _Those veins almost seems like this place is…alive or something,_ " he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Shujin Academy**

Naruto yawned in his seat. " _Jeez,_ " he thought to himself. " _We spent a lot longer in the Metaverse than I thought._ " He was only mildly paying attention to Ms. Kawakami's lecture.

"…Some call it the oldest science fiction story in the world. Personally, I think it's just the oldest story about terrible woman. I mean Princess Kaguya treats her suitors terribly and then just runs to the moon." Naruto's eyes widened impossibly. Whatever tiredness was banished from his body. Naruto stumbled in his seat, narrowly avoiding falling out of his seat. Unfortunately, Ms. Kawakami noticed. "Yes, Uzumaki-kun?" she said. "What is the answer?" Naruto looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kawakami, could you repeat the question?" The Japanese teacher sighed.

"What do you call woman like Princess Kaguya who often lead men to their downfall with their wiles?" she asked. Naruto blanched.

"I'm not sure," he said. Ms. Kawakami just shook her head.

"You would if you had been paying any attention just now." She looked around. "Kurusu-kun, maybe you can provide the answer?" Akira thought for a moment.

"I believe they are called 'femme fatales,' Kawakami-sensei," he replied. Ms. Kawakami clapped her hands.

"That's correct!" she replied. The class murmured impressed remarks. "There are many examples of femme fatales in both history and in literature. "Such as Carmen, the beautiful dancer." She looked at Naruto. "Uzumaki-kun, I'd like to see you in the teacher's lounge after school to discuss your lack of attention." Naruto resisted to urge to sigh as he sat down. He simply nodded at the sympathetic looks from Akira and Ann, and ignored the snickers of his other classmates. He'd heard them too much before to be phased by them now. He looked down at Morgana, who was sitting in his desk, looking at him in curiosity.

"What was that about?" the feline whispered.

"It's nothing," Naruto replied quickly. "Go ahead and meet the others on the roof and tell them that you found a place to investigate. I'll be along as soon as I can to help you explain." Morgana looked at him for a couple moments before nodding. Naruto settled down in his seat, his thoughts still on what Ms. Kawakami had said. " _She mentioned a Princess Kaguya that went to the moon._ _That has to be a massive coincidence, right? There's no way she was here in this world as well._ " Somehow it felt like he was trying to reassure himself.

* * *

 **After School**

Naruto trudged towards the teacher's lounge, ready to get chewed out. He found Ms. Kawakami at her desk, working on a ledger of some sorts. "Damn it," she muttered quietly. "Looks like I'll have to take that offer after all." Naruto shrugged; it didn't deal with him right now. He cleared his throat.

"I'm here, Kawakami-sensei," he said. Ms. Kawakami's head jerked up, her hand reflexively covering the ledger.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun," she said. "Have a seat, please." Naruto nodded and sat down in an available seat. She turned toward him, a stern gaze in her eyes. "Your concentration has been slipping recently, Uzumaki-san," she said. "That's not the first time I've noticed you paying little attention in class." She sighed a bit, softening her expression. "I know things have been…difficult, especially with what's happened with Suzui-san and Kamoshida, but you can't let it affect your studies. I don't want you losing out on your future." Naruto nodded.

"I apologize, Kawakami-sensei," he replied. "I appreciate your concern. I'll pay more attention in class from now on." He'd heard this same song and dance before. Ms. Kawakami looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. I'll let you off without detention for now." She seemed to be debating something. After a couple moments, she continued. "Say, Uzumaki-san? I know exams are coming up next week. If you don't think you're prepared for them, I'd be willing to tutor you tomorrow to help you catch up." Naruto was a bit taken aback.

" _Wow, who knew a teacher could care about me here?_ " he thought to himself. However, he already knew what he was going to do for the upcoming exam. The blond shook his head.

"I appreciate the kind offer Kawakami-sensei, but I'm sure I'll be fine! I'm usually pretty good when crunch time comes." He flashed his foxy mask. The teacher nodded, though she still looked a bit concerned.

"If you say so, Uzumaki-kun, then I'll trust you. I'll expect good results from you then during the exams!"

"Alright, Kawakami-sensei!" he replied. "Did you need me for anything else?" She shook her head.

"No, you can run along Uzumaki-kun. Enjoy your weekend!" Naruto nodded and got up.

"You too, Kawakami-sensei," he replied. Naruto left the student council lounge, only to find Akira and the others coming down the stairs. "What's up guys?" the Uzumaki asked. "I thought we were meeting on the roof?" Ryuji scowled deeply.

"Well not any more, thanks to that stupid student council president," he replied. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You guys ran into prez?" Akira's eyebrows rose.

"You're familiar enough with Niijima-buchou to refer to her so casually?" he noticed. Naruto sighed.

"It's…complicated," he replied. "But never mind that. So she showed up on the roof?"

"Yeah," Ann agreed. "She told us the roof was being closed down due to what happened before. She was acting very suspicious about the three of us meeting. She was especially curious of Akira's feeling towards Kamoshida." She looked around at the others. "You think she might be on to us?" Naruto frowned a bit.

" _She said she'd been tasked with an investigation, but I didn't think she'd already have us pegged. Then again, it's not like there are any other likely suspects, what with the rumors about._ " Ryuji waved Ann's worry off.

"Don't worry about it Ann. Even if she suspects us, how's she gonna prove it?" He turned to Naruto. "Anyway, Morgana was telling us about a way we might be able to change other people's hearts." Naruto pretended to be surprised.

"Really? That sounds awesome! Well, let's go and see then." Ryuji nodded and headed off towards the stairs, with the others following behind. As they descended, Naruto saw Morgana poke his head out of Akira's bag and give him a questioning glance. Naruto just mouthed "You can take this," hoping he would pick up the hint. It was better for everyone if they thought Morgana had discovered this. He didn't need more attention on him.

* * *

 **Shibuya, Central Plaza**

"So…what are we supposed to be doing here? Don't we need to have a location to go into someone's Palace?" Ryuji asked. The group was standing just outside of one of the subway entrances. A parade of people streamed in and out of the stairs to the station.

"Just hold on a second, Ryuji, you'll see," Morgana said. "Now, can one of you search that Phan-site thing, and look for a request giving the full name of the target?" Akira pulled out his phone and started searching.

"Hmm…here's one. 'My ex-boyfriend has been stalking me ever since we broke up. He's a teller at City Hall. I don't know what to do anymore. His name is Nakanohara Natsuhiko.'" Ann grimaced.

"Ew, what a creep," Morgana grinned.

"That sounds like a target to me. Now, open up the Meta-Nav and input that name."

"Alright, time for another target!" Ryuji said with a smirk.

"Hey! Didn't we agree to do things by unanimous decision?" Ann called out. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So…you don't want to do this then?" Ann sighed.

"I didn't say that," she muttered. "Fine, let's do this." Akira nodded and opened up the app.

"Alright, we have to have a name and location to find the Palace, right?" Morgana shook his head.

"Not this time. Instead of a location, enter the keyword 'Mementos.'" Ryuji scratched his head.

"What are you trying to pull, cat?" Morgana bristled.

"I'm not a cat! Just trust me; this should work…I think." Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Not that again. Are you sure of anything?" Naruto decided to step in.

"Hey Ryuji, cut him a break. It's not like any of us know anything better." Morgana shot the Uzumaki a grateful look. Ryuji shrugged.

"Fine, fine." Suddenly, the feminine voice spoke from Akira's phone.

" _Candidate found, beginning navigation._ " Ryuji perked up.

"Whoa, it actually worked?!" he exclaimed. Naruto couldn't help but smirk and glanced back at the feline as the red and black ripples began to emanate from the phone, who was wearing a similar grin.

* * *

 **Metaverse**

The group found themselves standing in the same location as before. Akira looked around.

"The people are gone," he said. "And the ground feels significantly different." Ann nodded.

"It almost feels like we're walking on air…What is this place?" Morgana hopped out of his bag.

"Come on, I'll explain inside." Morgana descended into the subway entrance. Naruto began to follow the feline before turning to the others, who were still looking confused.

"Well, what are you waiting for? He's definitely on to something here." Akira, Ann, and Ryuji glanced at each other before nodding and following the blond inside.

"So, any questions about Mementos?" Morgana said. Upon the group's arrival on the first level of Mementos, Morgana had proceeded to explain what he and Naruto had found earlier. Naruto pretended to be intrigued and surprised like the others at the discovery, although more than once, he caught Akira glancing in his direction.

"So, essentially, this place is the collective Palace of the general public, and we can possibly change the hearts of the people connected to here, even if they don't have a Palace?" Ann asked. Morgana nodded and gave her a giant grin.

"Precisely, Panther! You're quick on the uptake as always."

"Whatever! It sounds like this will be a great place to train in between big targets as well," Ryuji said. He pounded his fist into his hand. "Alright, let's get this party started!"

"Wait a second." Akira spoke up. The others looked in his direction. "If this place really is like the subway, then it's bound to be massive. It's going to be difficult if we're supposed to just walk for several kilometers." Naruto turned to Morgana.

"He's got a point," he agreed. He frowned as he thought of any possible solutions. "Hey Mona, what about that bus thing you did when we first met?" Morgana smirked.

"Good call, Shinobi!" He moved to the side. "Alright, everyone, stand back." He started moving into sentai poses. "Morgana…transform!" After leaping into the air, a cloud of smoke surrounded his body as he became the black bus he'd transformed into back in front of Kamoshida's Palace. He blinked his headlights. "Alright, climb aboard!" Akira, Ann, and Ryuji just stared in blank shock. Ryuji was the first to recover.

"What the hell? Since when could you do that?" he exclaimed.

"Since always," Morgana replied a bit smugly. "I just never saw a good moment in Kamoshida's dungeon to use this form. I mean, do you really think I could have taken all the stairs and stuff like this? Also, I probably would have given away our position." Akira turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it you've seen Mona do this before?" Naruto shrugged and nodded.

"It was back when you and Ryuji had ditched us in the Metaverse. We used it to get out of there." Akira looked down.

"I still feel pretty bad about that," he replied. Naruto clapped him on the back.

"It's no biggie Joker. You couldn't have known." The Uzumaki pulled himself into the driver's seat. "It's still really weird that you can do this, Mona."

"Like you have much room to talk on weird, Shinobi," the bus replied. "Besides, it's not my fault." For some reason, the public just thinks cats transforming into buses isn't that out of the ordinary." Naruto just sighed and looked to the others.

"So what, you guys aren't going to jump in?" Ann looked at the others for a moment before climbing into the back.

"If you both say it's alright, then I don't see why not." Akira nodded and got into the passenger seat next to Naruto. Ryuji quickly scrambled in behind him.

"Hey, wait for me!" He looked to Naruto. "So, you know how to drive then?" Naruto grinned.

"Relax, my boss made sure I knew how just in case something happened. He reached under the dashboard and pressed the button to start the engine. Morgana's engine let out a soft purr.

"That feels so good," the bus said. "Alright, ready to roll everyone?"

"We're all set!" Naruto strapped on the seat-belt. "You all might want to buckle up," he said with a foxy smile. He stepped on the gas pedal. "Here we go!" With a lurch, the bus of thieves launched forward and descended into the depths.

* * *

 **Mementos, Path of Qimranut**

Morgana's bus form and its passengers barreled through the numerous tunnels, racing over the train tracks. The group quickly learned that Naruto's driving skills, while solid, didn't necessarily make for a casual ride. Ann winced as Naruto took another sharp turn down a different tunnel, the wheels skidding a bit. "Uh, Shinobi," Ann said. She gripped the seat in front of her. "Are you sure you're good to drive? You do have your license, right?"

"License? Huh, that's news to me," Naruto replied. "The boss never told me I'd need one of those," Ann sighed.

"That figures," she muttered. Ryuji grinned beside her.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Panther. Shinobi's seems to have it down." Unbeknownst to the delinquent, Saiken chimed up in agreement.

" **Agreed, my esteemed ally's skills are unparalleled. I've never been able to travel this fast before!** " Naruto smirked.

" _That's because you're not exactly built for speed, Saiken._ " He looked outside the window at the dark passages lined with grotesque veins of black matter. "Man, this place definitely feels like a Palace to me."

"Indeed," Akira agreed. He kept his gaze focused on the road ahead. "It's kind of disturbing that the Palace of the general public would be so…dreary. The fact that we're in our thief outfits means that the Shadows at least know we're here as well." As Naruto turned a corner to another tunnel, he sighed.

"You just had to say it, didn't you, Joker," he said. Akira and the others saw the bipedal mass of dark miasmic sinew slinking through the tunnel. Naruto could spot a large ceramic mask where its face would be, as well as several smaller masks on its body. "Looks like we've got company, guys," he said. "Hey Mona, think we could strike first by hitting the guy while you're like this?" The bus's engine revved a little in response.

"I'm game if you are. It's time to throw my weight around!" Ann's eyes widened.

"Wait, are you two serious?" she exclaimed. Naruto nodded and increased the pressure on the gas.

"Here we go. Better hold on!" The bus's speed increased as they rocketed towards the Shadow. Just as they were about to collide, Naruto slammed his foot on the brakes and swerved the steering wheel. The vehicle's frame swung around, smacking the Shadow away with its momentum. The creature was blown off its feet and landed on its back a few meters away. Naruto saw the Shadow's main mask shatter as its body melted into the dark puddle. "Alright, score one for us!" he said with a smirk. "Time to get out and fight!" The others quickly piled out of Morgana and drew their weapons. Once everyone was out, Morgana transformed back into his feline form. The dark puddle soon exploded, revealing three dark green masses of oozing rotten sludge, with red eyes and a black gaping mouth.

"Eww, they look so gross," Ann said with a shudder. The slimy masses glared at her in unison.

" **H** ow **d** a **re** **you** **lo** ok do **wn** o **n** **u** s **!** " One of them gurgled. They all lurched towards her. Ryuji stepped in between them.

"Not so fast!" Ryuji rushed towards the nearest sludge monster, swinging his pipe. However, he found himself flung backward, as the ooze just stretched under the force before rebounding. The oozing masses seemed to burble with mirth at Ryuji's attempt. The delinquent landed on his butt. "Damn, that didn't do much," he muttered. Akira helped him to his feet.

"Looks like physical attacks aren't going to do much against them," he noticed.

"Then how about an elemental skill then!" Ann said. "Carmen, Agi!" The cigar-smoking femme fatale appeared behind her, launching a red ball of flames at the slime mass Ryuji had attacked. This time, the green slime reeled back, a painful gurgle escaping its maw.

Morgana smirked. "Alright, now that's more like it!" the feline s Naruto nodded.

"Good call Mona! Saiken, let's use Frei!" The six-tailed slug appeared behind him.

" **With pleasure, my esteemed ally! We shall blow these fools away!** " A large bubble filled with glowing energy appeared in Naruto's hand. He hurled it at a different slime and watched with satisfaction as the explosion took a small chunk of its mass. The group began peppering the monsters with their different techniques. Ann and Carmen tossed fireballs, while Ryuji and Captain Kidd blasted them with lightning bolts. Akira summoned a Succubus Persona and sent dark miasma bursts at the creatures. The monsters however, did not hold back, lunging towards them with any opening possible. Eventually, the one of the creatures let out a pitiful wail and dispersed into the black flecks. The eyes of one of the remaining sludge monsters narrowed.

"Yo **u** 'l **l** p **a** y **fo** r **e** l **i** m **ina** t **i** n **g** o **ur** co **mrad** e!" one of them shouted. " **P** rep **a** re **your** s **el** ves **;** yo **u'll** **s** o **o** n b **e** jo **i** nin **g** **hi** m, **ev** en **i** f i **t** **c** o **sts** **m** e m **y** l **if** e!" Its body began to glow with energy. Naruto's eyes widened behind his mask.

"That doesn't sound good," he said. He glanced towards Akira. "Joker, your bird-man Persona has that ice move, right? Try to freeze the guy before he can burst!" The curly-haired teen nodded and held his hand to his mask, which begins to glow with ethereal flames. The Succubus Persona disappeared, and was replaced with the owl-headed figure.

"Andras, Bufu!" With a flap of its wings, it sent a barrage of ice shards at the viscous figure. Fortunately, the attack did the trick, as a film of frost coated the sludge monster, freezing him in place. Ryuji grinned.

"Alright, now we're talking! Alright Captain Kidd, let's let them have it!" The skeletal pirate appeared behind him with a menacing grin. Ryuji lowered his head and charged towards the frozen monster. The monster's body shattered upon impact, the fragments dispersing into nothing. The group surrounded the last creature.

"Nowhere for you to run now!" Morgana said. The remaining sludge creature cowed, its body shrinking in on itself.

"C **an** ' **t** **w** e **ta** l **k** **abo** ut **t** h **is?** " it whined piteously. "I **'l** l g **i** v **e** y **ou** **an** yt **h** in **g** **y** ou lik **e!** " Akira raised his eyebrow.

"Well then, I want you to join me," he replied. The creature looked at him curiously, its red eyes blinking a couple times.

" **Y** o **u** **w** ant **m** e **t** o j **oin** y **ou?** We **ll** , I **do** n **'** t kno **w**. **Le** t **'s** **ta** lk bu **si** n **es** s." The oozing monster relaxed a bit. **Y** o **u** kn **ow** , **I** 've **ne** v **er** re **a** l **ly** **f** el **t** **co** mpl **ete** **b** e **f** o **re**. **D** o **yo** u c **ons** i **de** r yo **ur** s **e** l **f** **com** ple **te?** "

Akira chuckled. "Complete? I wouldn't say that, but I'm sure I'm getting there." The Shadow grinned.

" **We** l **l** , **I** **l** ik **e** yo **ur** **h** o **n** es **ty**." Naruto watched as Akira continued to effortlessly smooth-talk the Shadow.

" _Damn, Joker sure makes a mean negotiator,_ " he thought to himself. He'd seen Akira do this a few times before during Kamoshida's Palace infiltration, but he was still amazed by his ability. " _That's not something you can just come up with on the spot. He's always had to have that kind of skill._ "

" **Indeed, you have some skillful subordinates!** " Saiken replied." **That's to be expected though.** " After a bit of discussion, the slime monster rose up.

"I- **I** **re** m **e** mb **er** **no** w **!** **I** 'm **no** t **j** us **t** s **o** m **e** n **a** m **el** es **s** S **h** a **dow**. I' **m** k **n** own **a** s **Sl** i **m** e." A ghastly grin appeared on his face as he started glowing. " **I** a **m** t **h** ou **,** tho **u** **a** rt **I**. P **lea** su **re** **t** o **wo** r **k** w **it** h you **!** " The Shadow disappeared into the form of a mask which merged with Akira's own. Akira turned to the others.

"I guess that takes care of the Shadows. Shall we continue?" Morgana nodded and transformed back into the bus.

"I can feel the distortion from the target. They're close. Let's go!" The others nodded and piled into the vehicle. After a couple more turns, they arrived at a dead end. A swirling vortex of red and black streams spiraled in place, as the tracks beneath them abruptly stopped. The group piled out of Morgana.

"Well, this certainly seems like the place," Naruto commented. Akira couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Gee, I wonder what gave it away?" he said sarcastically. His smile fell as he adopted a more serious look and turned to Morgana. "So, you have any idea what we can inspect in there, Mona?" The little feline shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. I don't recall ever entering one before. As these are the beginnings of Palaces though, it shouldn't be necessarily too huge a space."

"So we're going in blind, huh?" Naruto said. "Then we'll just have to stay on the alert then. Is everyone one ready?" Ryuji grinned.

"Let's just get this show on the road already!" He rushed inside the vortex before anyone else could speak. Naruto sighed.

"Damn it, Skull," he muttered. He ran into the vortex after him, followed by the others.

* * *

 **Nakanohara's Memento**

When the rest of the group emerged from the vortex, they found themselves on the steps of a large office building which descended into a large plaza with a central fountain. The area almost seemed normal, except for the eerie green tint of the overcast sky. Streams of office workers strolled in and out of the building behind them and throughout the plaza, however none of them gave the odd group a second glance. They found Ryuji looking around wildly.

"Next time Skull, don't go rushing in here without us," Naruto said. "It would have sucked if you'd had to face that guy's Shadow solo." Ryuji had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Still, what the hell is this place?"

"I'm…not sure," Morgana admitted. He looked around at the area. "I expected things would be a little different, but I wasn't expecting this!" Ann frowned.

"It feels kinda like Kamoshida's Palace, but not quite," she noted. Akira nodded.

"Almost as it is isn't quite finished yet," he agreed.

"That's because it isn't," Morgana explained. "Palaces don't just happen out of thin air. It first grows within Mementos before eventually breaking loose when their complete."

"I see," Akira replied. He peered closer at the features of the office workers. "These guys don't have faces," he realized. "Maybe they're just Nakanohara's cognitions."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," Naruto said. "Our main goal is to find that Nakanohara guy's Shadow," he told the others. "Any ideas on that?" Ann folded her arms.

"His ex wrote in her request that he was stalking her, right? Maybe we just need to catch him in the act?" Morgana purred a bit.

"Excellent idea, Panther!" he said. Ryuji scoffed.

"And how exactly are we supposed to catch him among all these people?" he asked. "It's not like he's going to make it obvious."

"Maybe he will," Akira said. The others looked at him in surprise. "Cognitions are portrayed based on how the person views them. It's unlikely Nakanohara's cognition of his ex is going to look like everyone else here. We just need to find a cognition that stands out from the others." Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," he said. "Ann's cognition definitely stood out from the other girls in Kamoshida's Palace. Stands to reason the same would apply here." He looked around at the others. "Alright guys, let's spread out and look through all of these cognitions. One of them should be the ex's. However, don't stray too far from the others, and don't do something stupid that might spook the Shadow instead." He shot a glance at Ryuji, who could only chuckle sheepishly and look away. The rest of the group nodded and spread out. After several minutes of fruitless searching, Naruto was starting to get frustrated.

"This isn't as easy as I thought it would be," he muttered.

"Nothing about the Metaverse ever seems easy," Akira replied.

…Just then, Naruto's ears picked up a soft sniffle. He turned to see a small woman shorter than most of the other passerby, sitting at the edge of the fountain, with her back to the water. Unlike the other cognitions, he could clearly make out the despair on his face.

"I'll never escape him. He'll just keep toying with me," she mumbled.

" _Looks like I found our target then,_ " he thought to himself. He watched her stand up and begin walking towards an archway leading out of the plaza. As he examined her closer, he noticed her limbs seemed to move almost mechanically. Her skin also glistened with an unnatural sheen. " _Wait a second, she's…a doll?!_ " he realized.

" **A doll?** " Saiken repeated in bewilderment. " **I recall my former esteemed container, Utakata, gave one of those to his charge, Hotaru. But why does this person resemble such a thing?** " Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" _It's how our target sees her Saiken. To him, she's nothing more than a plaything,_ " he replied. The Rokubi gurgled angrily.

" **The fiend! We must stop him at once, my ally!** " Naruto nodded. He quickly rounded up the others.

"I found the ex. It looks like Nakanohara sees her as nothing more than a doll." He pointed towards the cognition he'd noticed. The others spotted the lifeless looking woman.

"Are you for real!" Ann said indignantly. "What a douchebag!" Ryuji pounded his fist in his hand.

"Then let's go ahead and smash this guy!" He made to move after the doll cognition. However, Naruto grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Not so fast Skull; we may have found Nakanohara's ex, but we haven't found him yet. He should be gearing up to stalk her to her home. Look around for someone following her." Akira focused his gaze on the multitude of people passing through. After a few moments he pointed to a man dressed in a black suit with a bowl cut who was also walking towards the archway.

"That's our target," he said firmly. "There's something…off about his presence." Naruto took a closer look.

"He's also the only other person I've seen with a face here," he added. Morgana grinned.

"Alright, we've got our target. Now, let's stick to the shadows and trail him." The group nodded and stealthily followed the bowl-cut man. After crossing through the archway, they found themselves in front of a tall apartment complex next to a small street lined with various cars. Naruto saw the doll woman enter into the apartment building, being closely followed by the bowl-haired man. Naruto whipped out a shuriken and threw it so it would just nick the person's cheek. The man whipped around, almost snarling.

"W **h** o d **ar** e **s** **i** nt **e** r **f** e **re** **w** i **t** h **m** y ga **me**!" he shouted. Glowing yellow eyes flashed behind his square spectacles. The others drew their weapons.

"You scumbag!" Ann shouted angrily. "You think you can just stalk you ex all you want? You don't even know how she feels?"

"S **o** w **h** at **?** **S** h **e'** s **m** y **to** y! **I** ca **n** **p** lay w **it** h **h** e **r** **h** o **w** e **v** e **r** **I** **wa** nt **,** " the Shadow shot back. "I **t'** s n **ot** **l** i **k** e **s** he **di** dn **'t** **pl** ay w **i** t **h** **m** y fe **e** l **i** n **g** s **eit** he **r.** "

"Just because someone treats you like shit, doesn't mean you can turn around and do it to them!" Ryuji said. "It's bastards like you that need a change of heart, and we're the ones who are gonna do it!" Nakanohara's Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Y **o** u **g** u **ys**. **..** Y **o** u **'** r **e** t **h** o **s** e Ph **a** nt **om** **T** hi **e** v **es** peo **p** le **ar** e **t** al **kin** g **ab** o **u** t **!** W **hy** **a** r **e** y **o** u wa **sti** ng y **our** **t** i **m** e **o** n **me** w **h** e **n** **t** her **e** **a** re oth **er** s t **e** n **t** i **m** e **s** **wo** r **s** e!" He grit his teeth. "A **re** y **o** u **j** us **t** **goi** n **g** t **o** **le** t sc **u** mbag **s** **li** ke M **ad** a **ra** m **e** g **e** t **aw** ay **sc** ot fr **e** e? **Th** at **b** a **sta** r **d** st **ole** **ev** ery **th** in **g** **f** r **o** m m **e!** "

"Who the hell is Madarame?" Naruto asked before shaking his head. "Whatever, that still doesn't give you the right to be an asshole. So get ready to get your ass handed to you." Nakanohara's Shadow began shaking with rage.

" **I** w **on'** t **le** t **a** n **ybo** d **y** **r** u **i** n m **y** **pl** ay **tim** e!" The Shadow exploded into the black pool of darkness. From it arose a child-sized imp creature, standing barely half Naruto's height. Its purple hair was still cut in a bowl cut, with tiny horns poking out. The imp constantly pranced from one foot to another, swinging its oversized hands from side to side. Its mouth was open in a perpetual grin, showing nothing but a couple of small fangs. "L **oo** ks l **ike** y **ou** **n** ee **d** a **l** es **s** o **n** i **n** **ho** w **t** h **i** s **dog** -ea **t** - **d** o **g** **wor** ld **r** e **al** l **y** w **o** r **ks**!" Nakanohara's Shadow sneered. He raised his hands as a red aura burst around him. Ann unfurled her whip and tried to smack him.

"You're the one who needs a lesson in manners!" she retorted. However, the red-skinned imp leaped high into the air and landed over ten feet back.

" **Yo** u **'l** l **hav** e **t** o **do** **m** uc **h** **b** ett **er** **tha** n **th** at!" Morgana narrowed his eyes.

"I've got your back, Panther. Zorro! Garu!" The feline shot a blade of wind at the target. Once again, Nakanohara bounced away. He landed on top of a car, crushing the hood beneath his weight. Morgana scowled. "This guy's too fast. We need to pin him down." Naruto nodded.

"On it! Saiken, let's use Masukunda!" The ethereal form of the massive slug appeared behind him.

" **Of course, my esteemed ally!** " The Rokubi inhaled deeply and spat a large green smog which drifted towards the Shadow. However, the cloud moved far too slow to ensnare the imp, who just hopped away and landed on the sidewalk. He cackled loudly.

"St **ill** **t** o **o** sl **ow!** N **ow** **i** t' **s** **m** y tu **r** n **.** " The Shadow burst forward. He landed in the middle of the group and started swinging his large fists wildly, hitting everyone. The entire group was blown away by the force of the punches. Naruto managed to right himself and land on his feet, skidding back a few feet before stopping. However, he could still feel the intense throbbing pain where the imp had struck his chest and leg.

" _Damn it, that hurts!_ _It's like I'm facing Rock Lee again!_ " he thought to himself. He looked at the others and saw their bodies scattered around. His eyes widened.

"Guys!" He threw a couple shuriken, forcing the imp to jump away again. He rushed over to his fallen comrades. Morgana was the first to stumble to his feet, having only been grazed by one of the punches. "Mona! We need healing, and fast!" Naruto called out. The feline shook his head and looked around.

"Yikes! Zorro, Media!" The black garbed fencer appeared and raised his sword into the air. A burst of shimmering light bloomed from the tip and fell upon each of them. Naruto could feel the pain subside a bit, however, it was not fully healed. The others began to recover and get back on their feet.

"Damn, that guy packs a mean punch," Ryuji said.

"It's that aura of his," Naruto said. "I'm pretty sure it's boosting his strength. He's also using it to turn his increased strength into speed. We're not going to catch him with attacks unless we can pin him down." The imp giggled as he continued hopping from one foot to another.

" **Lo** o **ks** **l** i **ke** **y** o **u** **gu** y **s** **hav** e **n** 't **ha** d **e** n **o** ugh **.** **T** h **en** **l** e **t** m **e-** " A screech suddenly erupted from his mouth as a gunshot rang out. Akira was holding out his gun.

"While regular attacks and skills might not be fast enough, a bullet should be enough to do the trick," he said. "We'll have to take the fight to long range." Ann and Ryuji nodded and pulled out their guns, while Morgana pulled out his sling shot. They began firing at the imp, who quickly started jumping all over the area to avoid the shots, trying his own hits where he could. Naruto frowned.

" _This is only going to work until we run out of ammo,_ " he thought to himself. " _We have to slow him down somehow, but the only thing I know that can do that is Saiken's Masukunda, which isn't going to him in an open space like this. I need some way to make it connect._ "

" **Perhaps my new bubble skill will come to fruition?** " Saiken asked. Naruto stopped and did a double take.

" _Wait, you got a new skill?_ " He asked. _"Since when did that happen?_ "

" **I told you last night; another chain imprisoning me has been broken. It imparted me with knowledge of a new skill, 'Haze Bubble!'** " The biju replied. " **I was about to tell you last night before we were rudely interrupted.** " Naruto sighed.

" _Next time, let me know a bit earlier,_ " he replied. " _Do have any idea how it works?_ "

" **Alas, that information was not imparted, but I am sure as my esteemed ally, you will be able to figure it out.** " Naruto just shook his head.

" _Thanks for the vote of confidence at least._ " Naruto noticed the green cloud from the Masukunda hadn't dissipated yet. " _Maybe it has to do with that fog?_ " he wondered. " _It's a good a guess as any._ " He looked at the others. "I've got an idea. Keep him covered!" The others nodded. The Uzumaki rushed towards the emerald cloud. "Saiken, use the Haze Bubble!" he called out. The biju appeared behind him.

" **At once, friend Naruto!** " he gurgled happily. He spat out a large bubble about the size of Naruto's chest. When the bubble made contact with the smog, it seemed to suck up the haze like a vacuum. Soon the entire cloud had disappeared inside the bubble, giving it a green glow. Naruto held the sphere in his hands and smirked.

"Alright, now this is more like it! I can definitely hit the little bastard with this." Nakanohara's Shadow jumped up onto the fire escape on the side of the apartment building.

" **Yo** u **thi** n **k** y **o** u **c** a **n** **h** i **t** **me** **al** l **th** e **w** a **y u** p **h** e **r** e w **i** t **h** **tha** t **thi** ng? **B** e m **y** **gues** t **!** " he sneered from his perch. Naruto just grinned.

"Well, if you're inviting me…" He ran towards the wall of the apartment complex and up the side towards him. The imp's mouth dropped even wider.

"W- **wh** at? **!?** " he screamed. Naruto ignored his cry and slammed the haze-filled bubble into the Shadow's chest. The bubble exploded, splashing a film of green gunk over the imp's body. Naruto followed up by using the rails of the fire escape and swinging around behind the Shadow. He planted his feet into its back knocking it from the fire escape. The creature slammed onto the ground. It stumbled to its feet. "Y **ou** **ma** y **h** a **ve** su **r** p **r** ise **d** **m** e **,** **b** u **t** **you** **ha** ve **n't** **w** on ye **t!** " he screeched. However, when he tried to jump, he found his movements felt as if he was walking through molasses. " **Wh** at d **i** d **y** ou **do** **to** m **e!** " the Shadow screeched. Naruto just grinned.

"I made you a sitting duck. Alright guys, let's let him have it!" The others surrounded Nakanohara's Shadow. Ryuji flashed a vicious smirk.

"Alright, it's time for some payback! Captain Kidd, Zio!"

"Carmen, Agi!"

"Zorro, Garu!"

"Succubus, Eiha!" Their Personas' attacks all collided in the center. A series of blasts and bangs echoed throughout the area as lightning, fire, wind and darkness swirled together in a lethal kaleidoscope. When the dust settled, the imp was standing in a small crater, teetering dangerously.

"And now for the finisher!" Naruto leaped off of the fire escape, kicking off the wall of the opposite building into the open area. Naruto landed in the awning above the apartment entrance, using it as a spring to propel him back into the air. "Saiken, Frei!" The biju appeared and released a shining bubble filled with energy from his mouth into Naruto's hand. Naruto slammed the attack as he landed, causing one final explosion. He walked back toward the others. Ryuji clapped him on the back.

"That was pretty sweet, Shinobi!" he said. "Since when could you put that haze into a bubble?"

"Since just now apparently," the Uzumaki replied shrugging. "I didn't actually know I could do that." The others looked at Naruto with a deadpanned expression. Suddenly the world briefly flickered, before the space around them began to shatter.

"What's going on?" Ann asked.

"I'm guessing it's like when we took out Kamoshida, his Mementos space is returning to normal," Morgana replied. The group watched as the street and the buildings around dissolved into a black platform. Nakanohara's Shadow was kneeling on the floor.

"I **ge** t i **t**. I **sho** ul **dn't** **h** ave d **on** e **wha** t **I** d **id.** **I** **g** ue **s** s I di **d** n' **t** **w** a **nt** **to** **b** e ab **a** nd **on** ed **aga** in **a** n **d** **b** eg **an** t **o** f **ixa** te o **n** h **er** a **fter** **t** ha **t** b **ast** a **rd** t **each** e **r** **thre** w **m** e a **si** d **e** **lik** e **g** a **rba** ge **.** " Ryuji scratched his head.

"You mean that Madarame guy?" he asked. Nakanohara nodded his head. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" _It might be good if I see what I can dig up about this guy,_ " he thought to himself. Ann folded his arms.

"Still that doesn't give you the right to treat her wrong, just because of your problems," she said.

"I k **no** w **.** **I** ' **ll** ma **k** e su **r** e t **o** co **mpl** e **t** el **y** en **d** **t** h **in** g **s** wi **th** **he** r t **his** **t** i **me** ," the Shadow replied. Nakanohara looked up at the group. Lights began to blink around him as his form started to fade. "H **e** y **,** **i** f y **ou** **g** uys r **e** a **l** l **y** a **r** e **ch** ang **i** ng p **e** opl **e'** s he **arts** , **th** e **n** ple **a** se **t** a **k** e d **ow** n t **h** at **mo** n **ste** r, be **f** o **r** e **h** e m **ak** es a **n** o **th** e **r** **vi** c **tim.** " Nakanohara's Shadow quickly disappeared, leaving nothing but a sphere of floating light.

"What's that?" Ryuji asked.

"It should be the bud of a Treasure," Morgana explained. "If left unchecked, it would have become complete, and Nakanohara would have developed his own Palace at that point. As it stands, I guess you can consider it the spoils of victory." Akira nodded walked up and grabbed the sphere before pocketing it. He turned to the others.

"So, do you guys think we were able to change Nakanohara's heart?" Naruto frowned.

"Honestly there's no way to tell at this point," Naruto replied. "It took us a little bit of time before we saw the results from Kamoshida."

" **Not to fear, my comrade! I'm sure with my incredible skills at your disposal, the task was completed handily!** " Saiken squeaked proudly. Naruto resisted the urge to smile.

"Maybe the ex-girlfriend will post again if he does change," Ann said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Ryuji agreed. "But damn, that was intense." He grinned. "This Mementos place sure makes for a good place to train between our big shot targets." Ann nodded.

"Plus it'll give people the courage to post more requests like this." She looked around. "So, what do you guys want to do now? Should we head back?"

"Actually, I remembered there's something interesting a little further down that I want to check out," Morgana said. "It shouldn't be that far." Akira shrugged.

"I'm down for that," The others nodded their heads. Morgana smiled.

"I appreciate it, everyone." He transformed back into his bus form. "Alright, let's get a move on!" The rest of the group quickly piled in. They left the empty space through the swirling portal. As they emerged, Naruto mentally scanned the paths before him.

"Wait a sec; this isn't how the tunnels were laid out when we went in," he said.

"Due to the shifting consciousness of the public, the paths never stay the same," the bus advised. "Every time you go into the main portion of Mementos, the layout changes." Naruto sighed.

"That makes sense. It's going to screw with my sense of direction though."

"Anyway, I can feel the exit to the next floor. It shouldn't be too far away…I think." Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Here we go with that again," he muttered. Fortunately, the feline-bus's instincts were correct, as after a couple of turns, they managed to find the subway platform, with a stalled escalator descending to the next floor. The group climbed out of Morgana, allowing him to transform back.

"So this leads to the next floor?" Ann asked. "How deep does this place go?" Morgana shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to explore anything past the next floor." The others looked at him questioningly. "You'll see why in a moment. Now let's go down already." The group proceeded down the stairway to the next floor, arriving at another large subway platform which stretched to make a pseudo-hallway. Grooves inlaid into the floor crisscrossed in a complex pattern, which glowed with an eerie crimson hue. Rows of tracks lined both sides of the platform, with multiple trains flying by. At the end of the hall stood a large dark metallic wall with similar glowing lines in a concentric patterns. At the bottom of the wall, the lines seemed to focus into two thick weaves on each side, almost giving the impression it was leering back at you. The group approached the structure.

"What, is this a dead end?" Ryuji asked.

"I hardly think the shared Palace of the general public would only have the one floor, Skull," Ann replied dryly. Morgana nodded.

"From what I recall from my previous explorations, I was never able to make it past this barrier." The feline frowned deeply. "I just know there's something down here though; this can't be a normal wall." He walked up and touched the barrier. Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath their feet. They watched as the wall separated into sections and folded away, revealing a stairway descending further into the depths of Mementos. The feminine navigation voice chimed from Akira's phone.

" _A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information._ " Morgana grinned victoriously.

"I knew there had to be more to Mementos! This place never budged when I came here before."

"But now another section has been revealed," Akira said. "I wonder why it's opening now though." Morgana turned to look at the others. His tail twitched as he tilted his head.

"Hmm, it's probably because of what we've done. Now that we've taken out Kamoshida and people are starting to talk about us, we've entered the public's cognition, revealing more of Mementos."

"Sweet! Do we wanna keep going then?" Ryuji asked. Naruto shook his head.

"We don't know what kind of Shadows are down there, not to mention we just finished a big battle. We'll get our asses handed to us if we're not prepared for it. I say we call it a day and go back."

"I agree." Akira nodded. "We've done what we came here to do. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Ryuji looked between the two of them and sighed.

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

 **Shibuya Central Plaza**

The group re-emerged from the Metaverse back on the surface. "Well that was certainly a trip, wasn't it?" Ann said with a sigh. "It's still kind of weird to think that the public shares a massive Palace."

"I still don't get why that weird wall was there," Ryuji said. "What was that about?" Morgana stretched on the ledge he was perched on.

"I'm still not entirely sure about that. However, that wall prevented me from going past a certain depth. Since Mementos is the Palace of the general public, it may depend on the public's overall belief in us." Akira leaned back against the wall.

"That sounds like as good a theory as any," he agreed. "Still, why do you know so much about Mementos, Morgana?" The feline looked down.

"I…I don't know. My memories are still a little foggy. However, I'm absolutely certain I need to find out what's at the heart of Mementos. No matter what." He glanced around at the others, a resolute gaze in his blue eyes. "Mementos isn't just the general public's Palace; it's also the birthplace of all individual Palaces, like Kamoshida's. Normally, single-ruler Palaces like his didn't exist. Their appearance themselves is most likely due to some anomaly within Memento's depths. That's why, if we can fix that, I'm sure I'll be able to become human again." The feline ducked his head down.

"So, you were looking for someone to save you as well?" Ann said.

"No wonder you wanted to poke around with us," Ryuji said. Morgana looked up in horror.

"No, i-it's nothing like that. I just needed some minions, that's all!" he said. Ann grinned and walked over.

"Don't worry Morgana; I'll help you out. I'll make sure you can get back what you lost," she said softly. She began scratching behind Morgana's ears, causing him to purr and rub against her hand.

"Same here. I promise I've got your back, pal!" Naruto agreed. Morgana looked away bashfully.

"I…appreciate it. I'll count you guys from now on," he said. He managed to get a hold of himself. "A-anyway, now that we know we can perform minor changes of hearts, it'll be good if we occasionally take those requests and get some combat training between big targets." Akira pulled out his phone and began scrolling through the Phantom Aficionado Website.

"Unfortunately, I'm not seeing any other notable requests as of yet. Since not too many people believe in us, they aren't willing to post their requests."

"Yeah, but that's all going to change once we take down another big name target!" Ryuji said. "I bet everyone will be itching to make their posts then!" Morgana smirked.

"Maybe you should worry more about passing your exams first, Ryuji," he said smugly. The blond delinquent hung his head.

"Ugh, I'd rather face Kamoshida's Shadow again then study for that crap," he grumbled. He looked up at the others. "By the way, have any of you guys heard of that ghost rumor at school?"

"You mean the one about the kid who failed an exam and died?" Ann asked. Akira looked between the two of them.

"You mind filling me in on this?" he asked. Naruto had to suppress an involuntary shutter. Ann turned to him.

"It's been going round for a few months," she said. "They say there was a kid during the final exams before winter break that completely bombed his exam. He became so depressed that he went out into a blizzard one day and was never seen again. Now his ghost appears at night and haunts the school, whenever exams roll around, looking for the chance he'll never get to redeem himself."

"That sounds…remarkably mundane," Akira said.

"More like lame. You guys need a better ghost story," Morgana replied. "Regardless, you're the ones taking the test, not some ghost, so make sure you're prepared for it!" He glanced at the delinquent. "Looking at you, Ryuji."

"Hey, why are you singling me out, you stupid cat!"

* * *

Naruto's Shadow Guide Entry #14

Name: Oozing Literal Scumbags (Slime)

Description: These things are literally putrid-green piles of assorted crap with eyes and a mouth the size of a large log. Despite being more liquid than solid, their stretchy form lets them bounce physical attacks away. Not I'd ever want to touch them, even if I had a ten-foot pole.

Attacks: So they don't have any real attacks besides grossing people out. When they feel like they've been backed into a corner though, they'll try a kamikaze move and blow themselves up, trying to take you with them.

How to beat: So yeah, since these guys are both extremely disgusting and physically resistant, the best move is to throw an elemental skill their way. Wind and Fire skills work especially well. Just be sure to finish them quickly if they start glowing, or else you'll be in a world of hurt.

* * *

Skill Reference

Haze Bubble: Used in conjunction with Saiken's mass debuff skills. Allows for debuff skill to be contained within bubble, which can then be launched at single target. Targets hit with bubble will feel debuff for increased duration and effectiveness.

* * *

Magician Arcana (Morgana): Rank 1 - 2

* * *

 **Whew, that was a massive chapter. While it takes me longer to put out, I kinda like this method of longer chapters. I'd love to hear your feedback and whether you like it. I'm hoping you guys like what I'm doing with Mementos missions. All of them will be featuring their own mini-Palaces, each with their own unique gimmicks. They won't be super frequent, but you'll see at least one between arcs. Tell me what you think.**

 **Speaking of which, for those of you who might be getting impatient, (don't worry, I am too) Madarame's arc will be happening within one or two more chapters of this length. Like Kamoshida's dungeon, I plan on mixing up the progression of things, so look forward to that. I just have to play through the arc in order to plan everything out.**

 **As always, read and review, and PMs are welcome!**


	27. Shinobi Trickster Season 2 Announcement!

**I am alive! It's been four months, but I am indeed alive! I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. A lot of things have been going on. I started having musical rehearsals just before the last update, and that ate up two months. Also, I've been in a** _ **very, VERY**_ **engaging D &D session with a bunch of other writers including MachFarcon. (For all the Herald of the End lovers reading this, I'm sorry!) We keep doing chapter long RPs with each other. The count is over 1 million words between the five of us after just five months. Not to mention searching for a new job, the holidays, and a massive amount of writer's block as I've been debate the directions I plan to take Shinobi Trickster and trying to figure out how to juggle all the elements my variant on the Naruto's Confidant/Persona system. There's a lot more than I ever thought I would encounter. I may have been a bit…ambitious, with my story structure, but there's no turning back now!**

 **Anyway, now I have a plan (somewhat), a job, and a much-needed break from the D &D RP's, and I'm coming back! I plan to soon release the first chapter of what I'm calling Season 2 of Shinobi Trickster, covering the Madarame arc. I'm going to make my best effort to release bi-monthly 9-10K chapters until we're through. I'm working out the entire arc in advance so there's less planning needed and I can focus on just getting the writing going without to much delay. Fingers crossed on whether this actually works out like I want, but regardless, I'm definitely not going to disappear for another four months. Barring any major disasters, the next chapter should drop this Saturday. Here's a few sneak peaks!**

* * *

The window silently slid up, and a figure darted into the room from the tree outside. The figure was garbed from in tight-fitting black pants and long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it. Their hair was covered in a black ski-cap. A dark face-mask obscured the majority of their face, only revealing their sharp blue eyes.

Naruto smirked to himself while pulling up his gloves. " _Alright, time to get to work._ "

* * *

The boy turned to Ann. "I saw you at the station before, and I just couldn't stop myself from chasing after you," he said. "I'm glad I was able to catch up." Ann looked at him cautiously.

"Um, yes?" she asked. The boy's gaze narrowed as he took a step forward.

"I've been searching for so long for a woman like you," he said earnestly. Ann took a step back.

"W-wait, what?" she exclaimed nervously. Naruto unconsciously tensed up. The boy dramatically threw out his hand.

"Please, become the model for my next art piece!"

* * *

"Why hello there? Fancy some charms blessed by Amaterasu? They are sure to improve studying efficiency at least three-fold!" he said with a wide smile. The Uzumaki smirked.

"I doubt Tsukiyomi would approve of you trying to pass his blessings off on his sister," he said. The vendor's eyes widened before narrowing in on Naruto. His eyebrows rose as he spotted the whisker marks on Naruto's face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hunter Fox himself," he exclaimed. He gave a slight bow. "How can Konada Tsukishima be off assistance to the guardian of the back alleys?"

* * *

 **You'll see all of this and much, much more in the next chapter of Shinobi Trickster! It's going to be good! Lots of original content! We're going to kickstart this next arc with a bang! Well, in my opinion at least. Anyway, here's to Shinobi Trickster, Season 2! It feels good to be back!**

 **As always, read and review, and PMs are always welcome!**


	28. May 10-15 - Art of Observation

**Alright, first chapter in a while! A little bit later than I expected, but we're still here. There's a lot to unpack, so let's not wait any further, enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Art of Observation**

 **Tuesday, May 10, 20XX**

 **Nighttime, Shujin Academy**

The night guard strolled through the hallway, yawning to himself. "Jeez, how'd I get stuck in such a dead-end job like this," he muttered to himself. He numbly flicked his flashlight around, checking the corners. "It's not like anyone's going to come rob a school." The guard shined his flashlight briefly into one of the 2-D classroom before yawning again and moving on, the only sound to be heard being the soft echoes of his retreating footsteps. Soon the illuminance from the guard's flashlight faded into the darkness. After a few minutes, the lock latch on one of the windows seemed to twitch on its own before sliding to the unlocked position. The window silently slid up, and a figure darted into the room from the tree outside. The figure was garbed from in tight-fitting black pants and long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it. Their hair was covered in a black ski-cap. A dark face-mask obscured the majority of their face, only revealing their sharp blue eyes.

Naruto smirked to himself while pulling up his gloves. " _Alright, time to get to work._ " He moved to the door of the classroom and silently opened it. After checking both directions, he slipped through and closed the door. He listened for any footsteps but heard nothing. " _Looks like the guard moved to another floor,_ " he thought. " _Good. There won't be any distractions then._ " Naruto slid the door shut and darted down the hall towards the teacher's lounge. His footsteps made next to no sound. He arrived at the door to the lounge, which had been locked up. The Uzumaki smirked and pulled out the spare key he'd made. A few moments later, he quickly opened the door and stole inside, closing it behind him.

" _OK, I'm in. Now to get what I came for._ " Naruto made his way to a large cabinet in the corner. He glanced at one of the lower drawers labeled, "Examination Tests and Keys." A large padlock rested on the release handle, preventing it from being open by any unauthorized personnel. Naruto pulled out his lock picking equipment and began to work at the padlock. " _I'm glad these locks aren't anything too special,_ " he thought to himself. " _I've dealt with much worse._ "

After a minute of fiddling with the lock with his tools, the padlock finally gave and sprang open. Unfortunately, the sudden release caused the lock to drop from the cabinet. Unprepared for the lock to drop, Naruto was unable to catch the lock before it fell, clattering against the floor. The noise seemed to echo around the room and throughout the school. The former ninja froze in place. He forced himself to take a breath and listen and glanced towards the door. After a moment, he began to hear the footsteps of the guard. " _Sage damn it,_ " he thought. " _Of course, he heard the noise._ " Naruto's eyes darted around the area, quickly deciding on a course of action.

Several moments later, the night watchman arrived at the teacher's lounge. "I could have sworn I heard something from here," he muttered. He'd heard the rumors of course about the ghost of the kid, but there was no such thing as ghosts, right. " _But what if it was a ghost that possessed that Kamoshida guy?_ " he couldn't help but wonder. The guard subconsciously gripped his baton for security and tried to open the door, only to find it was locked. He pulled a key chain on his waist. After fumbling with the keys for a moment, he found the master key and opened the door to the teacher's lounge. Sliding the door open, the watchman began sweeping the room with his flashlight, looking for the disturbance. The light passed over the cabinet in the corner, showing the padlocks were still there. Another guard approached him.

"What's going on, Takeshi?" he asked. The first guard sighed.

"I could have sworn I heard something coming from this room," he admitted.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in all the rumors about the ghost kid?" the second guard scoffed. He scanned the room with his own flashlight until he spotted a large textbook lying on the floor, next to one of the teacher's desks across the room from the cabinet. The first guard let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in a sigh of relief. The second guard chuckled. "See? It was just a book that fell over," he said. "Must have just slipped off or something." He moved to pick up the book and placed it back on the desk. He walked back and clapped the guard on his back. "Come on, our patrol is almost up; don't get jumpy now." The second watchman walked away to resume his patrol. After doing one last check of the room, the first guard retreated from the room as well. After a few minutes, Naruto emerged from beneath the desk nearest the cabinet.

" _That was way too close,_ " he thought to himself. He took a couple deep breaths to steady himself. He went back to the cabinet. "Glad he didn't notice the lock wasn't on right," he muttered, removing the padlock from the drawe. Naruto slowly pulled the drawer open, revealing a row of labeled folders. He began silently flipping through them. " _Let's see_ , _First Midterm, Second Year_ … _Here it is._ " He pulled out the key for the exam from the drawer and laid it on the desk. Pulling out a small pad of paper from his pocket, the Uzumaki began flipping through the key, copying random answers to the exams.

After he'd jotted down enough to guarantee him a passing grade, he carefully placed the key back in the folder and closed the cabinet drawer. He then secured the padlock back on the cabinet and reset the lock. Once he'd scanned the room twice for any disturbances he might have left, Naruto slid back to the door and listened for the guards. He slipped out of the room once he confirmed the guards' absence and locked the door from the outside, before darting back to Classroom 2-D, sliding out the open window onto the tree outside, and closing the window and locking the latch. He then leapt down to the ground and stole away from the school. He smirked when he reached the alley across the street. "Another successful infiltration," he muttered to himself. He began changing out of his dark attire and into a much more inconspicuous outfit that he'd had stored there. _"Now, time to head back to Iwai's place, and get some sleep. I still have to have enough energy to go to school study the test answers after._ "

* * *

 **Saturday, May 14, 20XX**

 **Morning, Shibuya Subway Station**

Naruto descended the escalator, yawning a bit. With the test answers in hand, getting through the exams had just become a tedious process. The team had agreed to hold off on any investigations for the time being, so it was just going back and forth from the shop. He spotted Ryuji, Akira, and Ann standing at the station platform.

"Hey guys," Naruto called out. "Ready for the home stretch?"

"I'm doing fine," Akira replied. How about the rest of you?" Ryuji groaned.

"I gave up already on this stupid exam," he mentioned. "It's not like this is going to come into play later."

"Are you sure it's not just because your head is empty?" Morgana said from Akira's bag.

"Lay off, you're just a cat, what do you know?" Ryuji replied. The feline scowled.

"More than you, idiot," he replied. Naruto chuckled a bit as he watched the two bicker. He glanced at Ann, and noticed her turning around, scanning the crowd uneasily.

"Hey Ann, something up?" he asked. Ann turned to him.

"It might just be me being paranoid, but I can't help but feeling someone's been watching me all week. Every so often I get a glimpse of a boy in a white uniform while I'm waiting here." Naruto frowned.

"A boy in a white uniform…" he said. "Alright, I'll keep an eye out for that."

* * *

 **Shujin Subway Station**

The group got off the subway onto the station. "Well, at least our exams will finally be over after today," Ryuji muttered. As they turned the corner towards the escalator, Naruto spotted a tall boy with dark blue hair following them. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the white school uniform he wore. He traced the boy's gaze and found that his eyes were trained on Ann's back. He turned to Ann as they began to ascend.

"Heads up, Ann. I think I found your stalker," he murmured. The others overheard his comment and turned towards him. Ann eyes widened as she began to turn around, but Naruto stopped her. "Don't. You'll give the game away."

"But what are we gonna do…" she said, her eyebrows crinkling in concern. Ryuji yawned and straightened up.

"Don't worry about it, Ann," he said. "We can take care of it."

Ann walked down the sidewalk after emerging from the subway. About fifteen seconds after she emerged, the blue-haired boy appeared as well. After looking around, he spotted her and approached his hand reaching forward. Before he could get near however, Ryuji and Akira stepped in from the side, blocking his path before he reached Ann. At the same time, Naruto swung around from behind, cutting off his escape. The boy tilted his head, as if he couldn't understand why they were stopping him.

"Um, excuse me," he asked.

"Can it; we're asking the questions here," Ryuji said. "What's your deal with our friend here?" He gestured to Ann.

"Is there something the matter?" the boy asked quizzically. His low voice resonated deeply. Ryuji frowned and turned to Ann.

"You sure this is the guy?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"He's definitely been following us for the last few minutes," he replied. Ann nodded and stepped forward, pointing a finger at the white-garbed teen.

"Why the hell have you been following me, you stalker?" she asked. The boy stared at her finger for a few moments before brushing a bang to the side.

"That's absurd. I haven't been stalking you."

"Then why have you been following me since we got off the train?" she persisted. The looked startled for a moment.

"Well, that's…" he said. Suddenly a black car rolled up along to where the group was standing. The window rolled down to reveal an old gentleman with silver hair, dressed in a green smock. The teen seemed to recognize the passenger, as his eyes widened. He gave a quick bow. "I'm sorry, Madarame-sensei," he said. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

" _Madarame…I'm pretty sure that the name that Nakanohara guy mentioned cheated him,_ " he thought. The old man chuckled.

"That's fine. I was wondering why you decided to hop on the train." He glanced at Ann. "So…your passions lead you here? I guess that's a good a reason as any." Madarame let out a soft laugh. The boy turned to Ann.

"I saw you at the station before, and I just couldn't stop myself from chasing after you," he said. "I'm glad I was able to catch up." Ann looked at him cautiously.

"Um, yes?" she asked. The boy's gaze narrowed as he took a step forward.

"I've been searching for so long for a woman like you," he said earnestly. Ann took a step back.

"W-wait, what?" she exclaimed nervously. Naruto unconsciously tensed up. The boy dramatically threw out his hand.

"Please, become the model for my next art piece!" The others stared blankly at the boy.

"Um…come again?" Ann asked. The boy sighed.

"My art, my drawings have been so lackluster," he explained. "But you…you seem to spark a passion I've never felt before! Please, I ask that you be my muse!" Morgana poked his head out of the bag and glared at him.

"Don't do it, Lady Ann," he hissed. "This guy seems highly suspect!"

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the cat," Ryuji murmured. He looked at the guy. "Is this some sort of creepy business offer?" The boy seemed to completely ignore Ryuji's comment, continuing to stare directly at Ann.

"So, will you assist me with my work?" he persisted, leaning forward. Akira frowned and stepped forward.

"It's normally common sense to introduce yourself before asking a stranger for a favor," he said, folding his arms. The boy seemed to realize his position and withdrew a bit.

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Kitagawa Yusuke, a second-year in Kosei High's fine-arts division." He pushed past Ryuji and Akira to stand in front of Ann. "I'm Madarame-sensei's direct pupil, allowed residence at his studio. My dream is to become an artist." Ann's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're learning from that Madarame-sensei? The one interviewed on _Good Morning Japan_ a couple days ago?" she exclaimed. Yusuke nodded.

"Indeed," he replied a bit proudly. Naruto's eyes frowned.

"Yeah…I don't have a TV. Mind filling me in if you know who this guy is?" he asked. Ann looked at Naruto a bit scandalously.

"He's a super-famous Japanese-style artist. Art critics all over the world recognize his skills!" she explained.

"But that's also the name we heard in Mementos," Akira murmured. Ann's gaze fell.

"That's true…" she agreed. The door to the black car rolled down again.

"Yusuke-kun!" the old man said urgently. Yusuke whipped around to look at him.

"Forgive me sensei! I'll be there in a moment." Naruto turned to look at the man, committing the man's face to memory.

"So, he's Madarame," he said to himself. Yusuke turned back to look at Ann.

"Tomorrow, Madarame-sensei's exhibition begins at the department store near the station. I'll be there to assist for the opening day. Please do come." He grabbed her hand and provided her with a few slips of paper before she could say anything. "I hope you will be able to give me your response to becoming my model at that time." He glanced at the rest of the group, his eyes narrowing.

"I doubt you all appreciate the fine arts, but I left some tickets for you as well." He turned back to Ann and smiled. Ann gave him a confused look, but still put them into her bag. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" With that, he turned and got in the car with Madarame. The group watched the car drive off.

"Heh, that guy was like an open book," Ryuji said.

"I don't think you have much room to comment on that Ryuji," Akira said with a smirk. He turned to Ann. "Still, do you plan on attending?" Ann looked away.

"I think…I will," she said. She glanced at her phone. "Crap! I wanted to do some last-minute cramming! I'll see you guys later." She ran off toward Shujin. Morgana hissed from Akira's bag.

"That boy thinks he can seduce Lady Ann! I'm on to you, Kitagawa Yusuke!" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Easy there, Morgana, we'll have Ann's back. Anyway, we should probably get going to school as well. Don't wanna be late for the last test."

Ryuji sighed. "Ugh…don't remind me."

* * *

 **After School**

 **Shibuya Station**

Naruto and the others gathered around in a corner of the station. "At last! Exams are finally done!" Ann said cheerfully. Ryuji just hung his head.

"It's over…" he said dejectedly. "Mom's probably gonna kill me when the results come out."

Akira smirked. "I'm feeling pretty good about them myself," he said. Ryuji looked up and shot him a dirty look, which only made Akira's smirk even wider. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see how we stack up when they come out next week," he said. He already knew roughly where he'd be of course. He'd only jotted down roughly 70% of the answers.

Ryuji sighed and perked up. "Let's just move on since they're over with already." He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through them.

"Checking the Phan-site thing?" Naruto asked. Ryuji nodded.

"Yeah, but nothing good's come up. And the posts are startin' to thin out too." Morgana narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not letting our phantom-thief career end as a one-hit wonder," he said.

"Hey, let's not get too worked up about it," Ann said. "Anyway, are you all able to come with me to that art exhibition tomorrow?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

"You actually want to go that thing?" he asked. The feline's whiskered drooped as his eyes widened.

"Lady Ann, please don't tell me it was love at first sight for that Yusuke guy!" he said pleadingly. Ann grimaced.

"No, it's not like that," she said. "The artwork on that special I saw was actually really nice, and we have free tickets after all." Her gaze narrowed. "Not to mention this might connect to what that Nakanohara guy mentioned in Mementos."

"Yeah, he did mention a Madarame as well," Ryuji agreed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're the same person," Akira said. "I doubt it's just a coincidence." Naruto nodded. Ann grinned.

"Beyond that, are you guys gonna come along to the exhibit? It'd give you a chance to appreciate something refined for once." Ryuji huffed.

"Really?" he said.

"I think Lady Ann has an excellent idea," Morgana said. "Only mediocre phantom thieves can't tell an original from a fake. And viewing the fine arts builds character." Ann reached into her purse and pulled out the tickets, her cheerful expression falling.

"Wait, looks like he only gave us three tickets," she said.

"Looks like one of us won't be able to go," Ryuji said. "In that case, I'll just have to sit this one out!" Naruto could see the almost hopeful expression on his face. He inwardly smirked.

"Sorry guys, but I won't be able to attend tomorrow. I've got some things I need to check out." He turned to Ryuji. "Looks like you'll just have to enjoy it in my place." The delinquent slumped over.

"Fine, I'll go then," he grumbled. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Everything alright with you, Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of tracking someone down." Naruto checked his phone. "Anyways, I've got to jet. I promised boss I was going to take over the store for last couple of hours. I'll see you all on Monday. Let me know what you all find out about Madarame!"

"Will do, Naruto!" Ann said. Naruto waved them goodbye and started to make his way back to Untouchable. On his way to the shop, however, his phone began to ring. Naruto sighed.

"It's probably just the boss, again." He clicked the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hold your horses, boss; I'm on my way," he said flatly.

" _Um, Naruto-san?_ " A feminine voice responded. " _This is Niijima Makoto._ " Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait, prez?!" he exclaimed. He'd forgotten he'd exchanged phone numbers with her. His face started to flush. "Uh, sorry about that," he replied quickly. "I've never had anyone else call me on my phone before." He could hear a slight chuckle on the other end.

" _That's fine, Naruto-san. I apologize for calling you abruptly._ "

"No, it's fine prez. What's up?"

" _Well, I found myself with the afternoon free tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd be willing to meet up again._ " A pause. " _I'd…like to learn more from you about observation and 'looking underneath the underneath,' as you put it. If you're available, that is._ " Naruto thought about it for a moment. He was pretty sure she was trying to hone her skills in order to catch the Phantom Thieves. Still, despite her investigation, he didn't want to leave her high and dry either. Not to mention, it wouldn't hurt to make friends with her. After a few moments, Makoto spoke up again.

" _Ah, for your services, I can promise you one favor that I will fulfill to the best of my ability as the student council president._ " Naruto smirked. He could work with that.

"Call it three favors and we have a deal." Makoto paused for a few moments.

" _Let's compromise and call it two. Do we have a deal?_ " Naruto thought about it.

"Alright, you've got a deal, prez. Now, when and where should I meet you?"

* * *

 **Sunday, May 15, 20XX**

 **Early Afternoon, Shibuya Streets**

Naruto stalked through the streets of Shibuya, his eyes darting around at the people coming and going. "Come on, how hard can it be to find one lousy con man?" he muttered. He'd been searching for one of the contacts he'd made while working for Iwai for the past hour, but they didn't seem to be popping up. He checked the clock on his phone. " _Damn it, if I can't find that idiot soon, I'll have to just give up and go meet prez,_ " he thought. Suddenly, he heard a smooth voice calling out from the side of the road.

"Come one, come all. Look at my assortment of charms to protect against any kinds of trouble!" Naruto turned and saw a young man in his late-20s sitting at a small booth, with a selection of different charms one would normally find at a shrine festival. His dark hair was slicked down to the right, giving the man a slight edge. He wore a simple, nondescript tunic and slacks, much like a temple associate. His face was locked in a charming smile, though Naruto could see his calculating gaze as he scanned the crowd. The blond smirked.

" _There he is. About time I found the bastard._ " Naruto watched the vendor call out to a middle-aged office man in a business suit passing by. He moved forward and listened to the young man speak. The vendor was eagerly explaining the benefits of his charms.

"Sir, these charms will aid you against all kinds of mishaps. They've been blessed in a temple to Tsukiyomi to ward off tragedy and misfortune And it's only 2000 yen for each! A steal for such a protective item." His soothing voice held a dulcet tone. The middle-aged man looked unconvinced.

"But how do I know these will even work?" he asked skeptically. The black-haired vendor nodded sagely.

"Yes, I can understand your hesitation. Truly you have a discerning eye. However, with how topsy-turvy things seem to be as of late, you can never be too careful. I carry them around myself. Why just last month, I hurrying to catch the subway when I dropped one by accident, causing me to miss my train." The vendor leaned in close. "However, that train ended up being that tragic trip derailed by that conductor who suffered that mental-breakdown." He let out a well-timed shudder. "I certainly wouldn't want something like that to happen to you or your kin." The middle-aged man's eyes widened considerably as his body tensed, and Naruto knew he'd been hooked.

"Very well, I'll take three of them," the man said. "I wouldn't want anything to harm my family." He took out a wallet and handed the young man a few thousand-yen notes. The vendor nodded again and counted the notes before handing the old man the charms.

"A wise choice indeed my good sir," he said bowing. "Tsukiyomi's blessings be upon you. May your days be worry free from now on." The office worker nodded and began continuing down the street, his step seeming a little lighter. The young vendor counted the notes again and smirked. "And may my funds continue to grow from suckers," he muttered gleefully. Naruto shook his head and approached the vendor. The young man heard noticed him from his periphery and turned to greet him. "Why hello there? Fancy some charms blessed by Amaterasu? They are sure to improve studying efficiency at least three-fold!" he said with a wide smile. The Uzumaki smirked.

"I doubt Tsukiyomi would approve of you trying to pass his blessings off as his sister's," he said. The vendor's eyes widened before narrowing in on Naruto. His eyebrows rose as he spotted the whisker marks on Naruto's face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Hunter Fox himself," he exclaimed. He gave a slight bow. "How can Konada Tsukishima be off assistance to the guardian of the back alleys?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Lay off the theatrics, Kon. I'm not one of your targets that you have to butter up. And just call me Naruto. Seriously, who came up with that stupid name?" Konada grinned sheepishly.

"Ever as blunt as always, Fox. You are always quite perceptive." Naruto just sighed.

"And you're always running some con," he retorted. "I feel sorry for that poor old office guy, getting gypped like that." Konada gave a noncommittal shrug.

"The bags are just filled with ashes from burnt newspapers and magazines. By the time he realizes he was fooled, I'll be long gone from here. One of my rules of this marvelous trade: Never visit the same area with the same scheme for at least a month or two. Had I realized you'd been watching just now, I would have claimed they were blessed by Inari to protect against misfortune instead." Naruto snorted.

"And you don't even feel the slightest bit of remorse for lying out your ass?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Konada folded his arms.

"A man must make his living by whatever means available. And for me, that's through gullible people who don't know any better. Suckers will always buy stuff if given the right motivation. Anyway, it's been a while since I've spotted you running through the alleys. What, have you had a falling out with Iwai or something?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I've just been busy with a new…project of mine," he replied vaguely. "Which is why I'm here, actually. I've got a favor to ask," Konada leaned forward eagerly.

"A request from you?" he said. "Now I'm intrigued. Please, do tell, Fox." Naruto flashed his foxy grin, hiding his calculating thoughts. He knew it would be easy to grab the man's attention. It was the negotiation that would prove to be a challenge. Still, he was going to press on.

"I know you've always got your ears to the ground on the seedier activities in Shibuya and the surrounding areas," he began. Konada nodded sagely.

"It's useful to know where to go and who to stay away from," he replied. "I have quite the network if I may say so myself. And why are you asking?" Naruto folded his arms.

"I want you to keep an ear out for the names of small-time assholes who wouldn't be missed if they left the scene," he said. "I'm thinking it's time to clean up around here." Konada's eyebrows rose.

"So, you're finally going to start being proactive in dealing with the underground?" he said. "Interesting. And I suppose you won't be telling me why the sudden interest?" Naruto smirked.

"Sorry, but that's some confidential info," he replied. Konada shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me one way or the other," he replied. "But such information…that's not going to come free you know." Naruto sighed. He knew this was coming sooner or later.

"I figured," he said. "Well, what do you want? Money?" The con-artist smirked and shook his head.

"Nothing of that nature. However, it's not every day one gets to negotiate favorably with the Hunter Fox himself." He crossed his arms. "No, if you were inclined to assist me in some of my endeavors, I wouldn't mind feeding you information about the underground activities." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you want me to help you out with your schemes?" he asked in confusion. Konada nodded a bit eagerly.

"With someone of your skills and caliber, I could put on quite the spectacle or two," the dark-haired man waved off Naruto's scowl. "Don't worry; I have the means to make sure your reputation isn't affected. And it won't happen too often either." He extended his hand to Naruto. "So, Fox, do we have a deal? Or would you rather try to procure your information elsewhere?" The blond looked at the offered hand for a moment before sighing and grasping it.

"Alright, you've got a deal then, Kon." Konada flashed him a wide grin.

"Excellent, I look forward to working with you, Hunter Fox." As they shook hands, a familiar voice began to echo in the back of Naruto's mind.

 _I am thou, thou art I…_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to break the yoke of oppression shackling you._

 _Through the bond with the Moon, though has begun the path to defy destiny._

" _Seriously? How many of these bonds are there?_ " Naruto thought to himself. He still felt no closer to understanding what they were beyond that they were connected to the biju. Konada nodded Naruto's annoyance.

"Something troubling you, Fox?" he asked. Naruto quickly shook his head.

"It's nothing." He checked his phone and saw it was almost 2:00. "Shoot, I'm going to be late." He quickly exchanged numbers with Konada. "Listen, Kon; I've got to run somewhere, but if you don't mind, can you do a little digging on a guy named Madarame? I've been hearing some weird rumors around that name." Konada raised an eyebrow.

"That famous painter?" he asked. Naruto nodded. The con-artist frowned a bit. "I believe I have heard the name before. I'll have to look into it."

"Alright, thanks Kon. Catch ya later!" Naruto rushed off, leaving a very amused Konada to return to selling his charms.

* * *

 **Shibuya Central Plaza**

Naruto arrived at the plaza a few minutes later. He made his way to the center, sidestepping a couple bickering about some purchase. "Damn, it's always pretty busy over the weekend," he muttered. He checked his phone to see it was a few minutes after 2:00. "Dang it, I hope prez isn't too pissed at me." He looked around the square for the brunette. After a few minutes, he spotted Makoto emerging from the subway entrance. He waved and walked over to her. "Hey prez," he said. Makoto nodded slightly.

"Hello, Naruto-san," she replied. "I apologize for running late; I was looking into…some things." She sighed, glancing down at the street. Naruto could see her fingers curl up for a moment before releasing. He reached out and patted her on the shoulder a bit.

"Hey, no worries, prez. I got here a bit late myself," he said smiling. "It's all good." Makoto nodded and sent a small smile at him.

"Well, thank you for taking time to do this Naruto-san," she said. "Now, will we be going back to the underground mall to watch people again?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, not this time. I've got another place in mind to take you to today." Makoto tilted her head.

"Really?" she asked. "What is it?" Naruto just grinned.

"Well, you'll have to come with me to find out, won't you?" he said. He offered his hand. "Here; it's a bit easy to get lost with the crowd today," he said. Makoto looked at the proffered hand for a few seconds before grasping it with her own.

"Alright, I'll trust you then, Naruto-san. Lead the way." Naruto grinned and lead her away from the bustling area towards the side streets.

After about fifteen minutes of walking through the side streets, Naruto and Makoto arrived at a four-way intersection of roads too narrow for any cars. Lining the walls of the buildings were rows of street vendors sitting on blankets or at small tables. Various knick-knacks and oddities littered the surfaces of their little corner, from anime figurines to rice cookers to used game consoles. Dozens of curious customers wandered from vendor to vendor, looking at the wares on sale. The vendors did their best to pull in whatever people they could get. Makoto looked at Naruto in bewilderment.

"Um, Naruto-san? What…is this place?" Naruto just grinned.

"Welcome to the Shikata Flea Market," he said. "It's just a small outdoor market where people from the surrounding neighborhoods come once every week or so to try and sell their wares." Makoto looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Impressive," she said. "I've never heard of something like this being around here before." Naruto shrugged.

"It's more of a local thing. You kinda have to be familiar with the area to know about it. It's a good place to pick-up a lot of things at good prices."

"I see…" Makoto's eyes roamed the stalls, taking in the sight. "But why did you bring me here, Naruto-san?" Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Well, unlike the mall, the vendors here aren't moving all around. They've got themselves on display, which works for our purposes." Makoto turned to look at Naruto, her eyes gleaming with interest. Naruto couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. The two began walking through the vendors. "There's more to observation than just the person itself. You've got to be able to look at their surroundings and judge the situation to help give you the complete picture." Makoto looked at Naruto curiously.

"What do you mean by judging situations, Naruto-san?" she asked. The Uzumaki folded his arms.

"Sometimes, you'll be put into circumstances where if you're not careful, you can be taken for a loop," he explained. "And you can't always get everything you need from people themselves." Makoto nodded seriously. "However, when you walk up to a new situation, there's usually at least some kind of clue out there that can fill in part of the puzzle of what happened. If you can pick up on those clues though, you're able to make a better decision on what to do next."

"I see," Makoto nodded. She took out a notepad and started jotting down notes. Naruto chuckled.

"It's probably easier if I just walk you through it. Now let's see…" He scanned the streets of the flea market, looking for an example. Makoto watched him looking around with curiosity. After a minutes, the blond spotted a young man, probably in his early twenties, fiddling with his phone, sitting outside at a manga café a little way down from the bazaar's edge. After a few quick checks, he turned to Makoto. "Alright prez, so you see that guy over there?" he pointed out the young man.

"The one at the café?" she asked. "What about him?"

"Well, what can you tell me about him?" Makoto arched an eyebrow at Naruto.

"He seems to be just visiting that café?" she asked, a bit unsure. Naruto shook his head.

"Take another look. Don't just focus on the obvious, look at his appearance, how he's going about things. There's almost always more you can figure about someone beyond the first glance." Makoto nodded and focused closer on the young man.

"He's…dressed in quite the nice attire," she noticed. "Much more formal than one normally would be if they were just visiting a manga café." Naruto grinned at her.

"Now you're starting to get it, prez. What else?" The student council president smiled a little and continued to observe. After a couple moments, she tilted her head.

"He's wearing a green homemade-looking beaded necklace that clashes a lot with his outfit. For someone who seems to care about his appearance, it's a rather odd choice." Naruto nodded.

"Keep going. Pay attention to what he does while he's sitting there." Makoto kept her gaze trained on the man and noticed his eyes kept glancing up away from his screen toward the flea market.

"His attention seems to be on something else," she noted. Makoto followed his gaze until she spotted a young woman who was sitting on a colorful rug, selling assorted beaded necklaces and bracelets. She was making another one as she sat down. Whenever someone came to her stall, she started chatting amicably with him. "He's looking at that woman selling the bracelets and necklaces," she realized. Naruto grinned.

"You got it!" he said cheerily. "Now, if you put all of that together, it should become pretty clear what's happening." Makoto studied the man and the vendor for a few moments.

"Upon closer inspection, he seems to be wearing one of her necklaces. He also looks at her almost shyly. Is he…waiting to ask her out?" Naruto gave Makoto a thumbs-up pose.

"That's right. Either that or he's waiting to go on a date after she's done selling her stuff," Naruto confirmed. "So you see what I mean? By just observing people and looking at the situation, a guy seeming to be minding his own business went from a lovesick guy who's waiting for that vendor lady to be done so he can try and get a date. There's almost always something you can learn from someone." Makoto nodded.

"Fascinating," she said. "I've always thought I was an observant person, but clearly I have a lot to learn compared to you, Naruto-san." Naruto shook his head.

"I've just had a crap ton of practice, that's all. If you keep doing it, it'll start to become more natural," he replied. He flashed her his foxy smile. "I'm sure someone as smart as you will be able to pick this up in no time, prez." Makoto chuckled a little.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Naruto-san," she said. "Can you find us another situation then?" Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing, prez. Let's check on another area of the flea market."

The two explored the flea market going through a couple more examples. Naruto couldn't help but admire the sheer rate Makoto was picking up on how to read situations. After a couple hours, she'd already gained a basic understanding of the skill, and could now do so in a few minutes with minimal coaching needed on his part. "Wow, prez. You've picked this up pretty fast," he said. Makoto smiled back.

"Only because I had an excellent teacher," she replied. "It really is astounding the sharp mind you have," She looked away. "I must admit, before, I didn't think much of you except that you were most likely a delinquent like Sakamoto-san. I apologize for making the assumption." Naruto shrugged.

"It's not the first time someone's judged me," he said. "Plus, it lets me surprise them later!" Makoto grinned.

"Indeed. Thank you for helping me with this," Suddenly Makoto's stomach growled. She looked up at Naruto and blushed. "My apologies. I forgot to eat something before leaving the house. I was a bit…preoccupied." Naruto waved her off.

"No worries, prez," he replied. "But if you're hungry, we should stop and get something." Makoto shook her head.

"No, don't worry about me, Naruto. I'll be fine, let's just continue." Naruto frowned.

"Nope. It's no trouble, prez. You don't have to push yourself all the time. I know this great place around here that sells tome really great taiyaki. I'll be right back in a few minutes." Naruto took off before Makoto could refuse. After making a few turns, he arrived at a tiny little bakery wedged between two stores. An old man was busy in the kitchen, humming as he worked.

"Yo, ossan!" Naruto called out. The man looked up. "Uzumaki!" he said. "Haven't seen you in a bit." He glanced at Naruto's arm. "You haven't gotten into trouble, have you?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing I won't bounce back from," he replied. "This is almost healed anyway.

Got any of your special taiyaki left today?" The baker chuckled.

"You're just in luck. I've only got three of them left," he replied. Naruto grinned.

"Awesome. How much are they going for?" The man shook his head.

"They're on the house today. Just think of it as a little thank you. The streets have been much safer since you showed up." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Still, he wasn't going to turn down free food. After receiving the bag with taiyaki, he made his way back to where he left Makoto. However, he didn't find her alone. A tall woman with greyish hair in a dark business suit was standing in front of her with her arms crossed. Makoto was looking down at the ground, looking rather ashamed. Naruto frowned.

" _What's going on here?_ " He quickly approached so he could make out the situation.

"Honestly Makoto, you should be studying right now, not gallivanting in a flea market."

"I'm sorry, nee-san," Makoto said demurely. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's her sister?" he muttered. The woman glared at Makoto, causing her to shrink back even more.

"I'm not working to support you just so you can goof off," she said sternly. "You need to stay at the top, or else you'll never be able to support yourself." Naruto scowled a bit. Already he could tell he wasn't going to like this woman at all. Still, he wasn't going to just sit there and let Makoto take the heat for trying to improve herself. He put on a cheery mask and strolled over, oblivious to the woman.

"There you are, Niijima-san!" he called out. "Thanks again for coming out today!" Both women turned to look at him. Makoto had a panicked expression, while the woman looked at him in suspicion.

"And who is this Makoto?" she demanded. "You were out with a boy as well?" Naruto looked at the woman in surprise, as if he'd just noticed her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Naruto bowed a bit. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The woman nodded curtly. She looked Naruto up and down, scrutinizing his appearance. He could see her making several decisions about him in her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Sae Niijima. I'm a prosecutor involved with some special cases. We received a tip that there may be some criminal activity around here," she said matter of factly. Naruto noticed her trying to gauge his reaction to the information. He feigned a look of concern.

"Yikes, that sounds a bit dangerous," he said worriedly. Inwardly however, his mind was ticking. He knew this the edge of that fat bastard Kaneshiro's territory. The Uzumaki had never actually run into the man itself, trying to keep a healthy distance from that kind of activity. But he'd certainly heard the name more than once. He knew of at least four small time gangs around here that secretly reported to him. " _But I haven't heard anything about him expanding yet. There'd certainly be some buzz in the underground if there was,_ " he thought to himself. He made a mental note to check in with his sources on the matter. The prosecutor frowned at him.

"So, what are you doing here with Makoto, Uzumaki-san?" she questioned.

"We're here to get some props and outfits for the drama team at Shujin," he replied without skipping a beat. "They were looking for some for a series of skits they're going to be putting on later this year. They asked me to do it since I'm friends with a lot of them, and I know this area well since I live around here. However, since it was going to be a bit over budget, they had to request some funds from the student council, who asked to audit the information. However, as the treasurer couldn't make it here, Niijima-san volunteered to come here in his stead to make sure everything goes smoothly." Naruto flashed his foxy smile and glanced at Makoto, who staring at him with surprise. "So thanks again Niijima-san!" To her credit, Makoto was able to recover in less than a second and respond with a smile and a polite nod.

"Yes…it's no trouble Uzumaki-san," she replied. "It's all a part of my duty as Shujin's student council president." She turned to her sister. "I apologize I didn't explain it to you sooner, nee-san. I'd been waiting for Naruto to arrive when you showed up. We'd agreed to meet here." Sae looked between the two of them, scrutinizing them carefully.

"I see," she said. She looked at Naruto. "What kind of skits is the drama team doing that you would come to a place like this?" she asked.

"They decided to a series based on some outlaws of old," Naruto replied instantly. "So they were looking for some interesting masks. I think they've been inspired by the calling card that was posted at the school last month." As he spoke, he noticed the prosecutor was examining him, no doubt trying to check for tells that he was lying. Fortunately, he was an old hat at flawless lying, having perfected selling lies for ages. Sae scowled at the mention of the calling card.

"Yes, I did hear something about that happening," she replied. "Really, such an idiotic stunt." She shook her head. "Anyway, you seem to be rather well built for someone who'd be involved on the drama team." Her gaze narrowed at Naruto, who kept his cool. "Who else are you involved with? One of the criminal gangs around here?" she asked bluntly. Makoto's eyes widened.

"Nee-san!" she exclaimed. "That's enough! Naruto is just a student at Shujin." Sae whirled around and leveled a glare at her.

"Be quiet, Makoto," she said coldly. "I don't trust him." Naruto tensed up. Things were getting out of hand, and quickly. " _The last thing I need is for her to start looking into me,_ " he thought. He was racking up his brains to think of a reasonable excuse when another voice, a male one, spoke.

"Makoto-san is telling the truth, Sae-san. Uzumaki Naruto is indeed a genuine Shujin student." The three of them turned to see a young boy around Naruto's age walking towards them. His brown hair ruffled a little in the breeze. He wore a gray coat, with dark slacks, and white gloves around his hand. He smiled at elder Niijima sister disarmingly. "I was wondering where you'd gone, so I decided to look for you. I wasn't expecting to run into your sister here." He turned to Naruto. "It has been a while Uzumaki-kun, hasn't it?" The blond looked at the boy, knowing exactly who he was.

"Akechi," Naruto said. "Yeah, it's been a few months. Surprised you remember me honestly, detective." Akechi smiled at him.

"It's hard to forget someone with such an interesting view of life." He looked at Naruto's bag. "So, you know about Takemishi's Taiyaki? They are rather one of this area's hidden gems." Naruto nodded.

"They are pretty amazing," he agreed. Both Makoto and Sae watched the two converse, shocked to see them talk so casually. Sae was the first to speak.

"So, you know Uzumaki-san then Akechi?" she asked.

"Yes, we've met once before during a previous case of mine." Akechi explained. "We had a very fascinating conversation." He looked at Naruto as one might an interesting puzzle. "He's been very busy of late, having been involved with preventing the recent suicide attempt of one Suzui Shiho in a rather daring fashion." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You heard about that?" Akechi nodded.

"It was a topic of interest. I heard about the strange case of Kamoshida's arrest and confession and decided to do a little digging on the matter. It seems he'd been the driving force behind Suzui-san's attempted suicide." He glanced at Naruto. "Did you happen to know about that when you saved her?" Naruto shook his head.

"I just saw the hopeless look on her face," he replied. "Any decent person would step up and try to do something after that." Akechi nodded and folded his arms.

"I see…" He turned to Makoto, "I believe you are the student council president, correct Makoto-san? What is your take on all of this?" Makoto looked down.

"It's certainly a point of contention that we let this get this far," she said. "We're are working on new ways of trying to identify and resolve such things much sooner." Naruto could see her balling her fists a bit." He glanced at Akechi, and almost scowled at the look of mild amusement he had seeing Makoto's frustration.

"The student council can't do everything," he found himself saying. "And they shouldn't have to either. The teacher and faculty are just as much at fault, if not more so, for letting Kamoshida run rampant as well." Makoto looked up at Naruto, a little surprised he came to her defense. Akechi nodded.

"Yes, Kamoshida certainly needed to be stopped," he agreed. "I only wish I could have been the one to bring him to justice." He shifted his gaze to Naruto, looking for a reaction. "And what's your take on Kamoshida Naruto, since you were involved with saving Suzui-san?" Naruto caught the probe.

" _What's he playing at?_ " he wondered. " _Does he think I'm involved somehow?_ " Naruto decided to play it safe. "The guy was a sleezy bully who was got drunk on his own power," he replied. "But what matters is that someone finally did something in the end and wasn't afraid to stand up to him," Akechi raised an eyebrow.

"So, you believe that it was those Phantom Thieves that put up that calling card?" he asked. Makoto winced a little bit at the mention of the Phantom Thieves. Sae snorted.

"Complete rubbish," she said. "It was a childish prank that someone committed, you can't seriously believe they actually stole his heart, Akechi-kun." The detective chuckled a bit.

"You may say that, Sae-san, but I happen to believe in the words of Sherlock Holmes. 'Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.'" He held his head in a thinking pose. "Within the confines of Shujin Academy, there was certainly nobody with more internal clout than Kamoshida. The fact that even the victims weren't saying a word meant he had complete control of the situation. For him to have such a drastic change of heart on his own is absurd. There must have been outside involvement." Sae rolled her eyes.

"There must be another option. Personally, I believe seeing that poor girl try to attempt suicide must have forced him to re-evaluate himself," she said. Akechi just shrugged.

"Still, on the off chance that the calling card was accurate, I would have severe issue with its author's claim." His gaze narrowed. "To directly force a person to undergo a change of heart, would be removing their freedom of choice, which would be a violation of human liberties." Naruto frowned.

"And what about that bastard's victims? Should his violation of their human liberties be ignored in favor of his own? At some point, someone needs to step in, or else he'll just keep doing it to other people."

"True, but it should be done through the proper channels," Akechi replied. "No one should be the judge, jury, and executioner, and have the power to sentence and alter whoever they want."

"That's a fair point," Naruto said. "But only if those in authority are both willing and able to make the change. When the authority is part of the problem, then it creates these outstanding issues of abusing power." The two stared at each other for a moment before Akechi smiled at Naruto.

"And this is why I do enjoy these conversations with you Uzumaki-kun," he said. "You have such an interesting point of view, though in this case, we'll just have to agree to disagree, I believe." Naruto nodded. Despite him wanting to keep a lower profile, something about Akechi just brought out his convictions.

* * *

From within a deep fog, Kurama sat in his cell, scowling. " **What the hell is cutting my connection with the brat?** " he wondered. " **Damn it, I hate being caged up again.** " Suddenly, the link on one of the chains binding his foot snapped. Kurama looked and noticed it was the first one that had broken, the one from months ago. He grinned. " **Well, at least the brat's still making progress without me.** "

* * *

Akechi turned to Sae. "I believe it is time that we get back to our investigation, Sae-san." The tall woman sighed.

"Fine, let's go Akechi-kun." She turned to Makoto. "I'm glad that you are taking your responsibilities seriously, Makoto. Though I expect you to maintain your studies as well." Makoto nodded.

"Yes nee-san. Will I see you at home?" Sae shook her head.

"Probably not. I've got a case that I need to work on after this." Makoto looked down.

"I see. Well, have a good day then." Sae nodded and walked off. Akechi looked at Naruto.

"I look forward to our next meeting, Uzumaki-kun," he said, before turning to follow Sae. Once they were alone, Makoto turned to Naruto.

"Thank you for covering for me back there, Naruto-san," she said gratefully. "I'm sorry about my sister grilling you," she said. "She can be a little…intense. Her job seems to be very stressful." Naruto just shrugged.

"No worries, prez," he replied. "It's not the first time I've been given the third degree. Besides, you shouldn't be accused of slacking off. You were only trying to better yourself." Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"That said, the way you lied so flawlessly is a little surprising," she commented. "You're not afraid I'll bring your suggestion to the drama club? I'm sure they'd actually do that you know." Naruto grimaced.

"You wouldn't do that to the guy who helped you out, would you?" Makoto chuckled.

"I suppose not," she replied. Naruto internally breathed a sigh of relief. He walked to the side of the street and offered the bag of taiyaki to her.

"Here, there are pretty amazing," he said. Makoto nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." She reached in and took one of the fish-shaped cakes and bit into it. Her eyes widened. "You're right," she said. "These are incredible. You really know your way around Shibuya, don't you?" Naruto grinned.

"It pays to know about the area," he said. He leaned back against the building and sat down so he could set the bag on the ground and reach in with his free hand. The two munched on the food in silence, watching the people stroll by.

"I never imagined so many different kinds of people would gather together in such a place," she commented idly. "It is truly amazing." She looked down at Naruto. "Thanks for indulging me today, Naruto-san."

"It's no biggie, prez," Naruto said. And it wasn't. He'd enjoyed teaching Makoto a lot more than he thought he would. She soaked up everything like a sponge. Even though the voice of the back of his head insisted that she was going to use it against him, he couldn't help but be happy for doing so. Makoto smiled.

"As promised, I'll allow you to call upon me for two favors, though I'd rather you not abuse them," she replied. Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I won't," he replied. "After all, we're friends, right Makoto?" Makoto looked taken aback at first, but then, after thinking about it grinned back.

"Indeed Naruto, we're friends," she replied.

* * *

Deep within another corner of the mist, another chain was broken. The being it was holding down lifted its head and smiled. " **At least it's progress. Wonder what Bee would say..."**

* * *

Justice Arcana Rank 2

Moon Arcana Rank 1

Priestess Arcana Rank 2

 **And that's all! There will be an omake in the next chapter to cover Naruto and Akechi's first meeting. In the next chapter we'll officially launch the Madarame infiltration mission! I can't wait to get back to the fight scenes. I'll have the next chapter out before Kingdom Hearts III drops. Because after that, I might be missing for a bit...**

 **As always, read and review, and PMs are always welcome!**


	29. May 16 - A Fraudulent Front

**Hello my friends. Sorry for the delay. I didn't get this chapter done in time for KHIII and well...**

 **...**

 **But it's here now. Also, something to note, I messed up which biju was connected to the Priestess Arcana in the previous chapter. I have since updated it. Sorry about that! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **A Fraudulent Front**

 **Early Morning, May 16, 20XX**

 **Shujin Academy**

Naruto slid into his seat a few minutes before the bell. He found Akira and Ann sitting in their seats, with Ryuji leaning against the wall. "So, how did the museum visit go?" he asked. Akira grimaced a bit.

"It was…interesting," he said. "Until we almost got run over by Madarame's raving fans." Morgana poked his head out from inside his desk.

"That Yusuke person is highly suspicious!" he hissed. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I take it the exhibition was eventful?" Ryuji scowled a bit.

"Yeah, you can say that," he replied. "That Yusuke guy was surprised we even showed up, even though he freaking gave us tickets!" Morgana slitted eyes lit up with frustration.

"Stupid Yusuke, trying to monopolize Lady Ann's time," he muttered. Akira nodded.

"He was clearly interested in just Ann," he agreed. "The two of them split off from us, leaving Ryuji, Morgana, and I to our own devices. We managed to overhear a TV interview going on with Madarame." The curly-haired teen frowned. "At first glance, he seems very humble, almost overly so in fact. He made it clear he didn't believe in indulging in the fame and fortune one of his caliber could enjoy." Naruto's gaze narrowed.

" _That certainly sounds like a red flag,_ " he thought to himself. Morgana sighed.

"We would have listened to more, but at that point we got swarmed by Madarame's fans and had to beat an exit before we got crushed." Naruto winced. He'd been on the receiving end of a rabid fan rush. He turned to Ann.

"So, what did you get from Yusuke, Ann?" he asked.

"Madarame certainly had a lot of different styles on display," Ann commented. "Kitagawa-kun seemed to be very proud of Madarame-sensei and his works." She looked down at the desk "However, when I was looking at the particular painting I wanted to see, he started to get really dismissive and a little edgy, saying there were a lot better paintings than that one." She sighed. "I thought that painting really portrayed the artist's frustrations well." Ryuji tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, interesting art and all that," he said. He had a wide grin on his face. "Madarame's spiel about his shack though got me thinking about a post I saw on the Phan-site." He pulled out his phone and started scrolling a bit. "Here it is. 'A master of the Japanese arts only shows his public face on TV. He secretly plagiarizes his pupils' works. He treats the ones who live with him horribly, teaching them nothing and ordering them around like they were pets.'" Naruto's eyebrows rose.

" _Stealing other people's work and abuse? Sounds like a real class act,_ " he thought to himself. His mind drifted towards a similar person, a towering old man with long brown robes… He shook his head. " _Damn it, that's in the past,_ " he thought firmly. Akira looked at him quizzically.

"Something the matter, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah it's fine. Just thinking the guy sounds like an absolute bastard if that's really the case." Ryuji grinned.

"Right? I mean, if this is true, then it's going to be a huge scandal! Just the kind of thing to put us on the map!"

"It sounds like this Madarame and the one we heard about in Mementos might be the same person," Akira agreed. Morgana purred excitedly.

"However, we can't make any overt moves or we'll tip him off, so we decided we're going to go pay that Yusuke guy a visit after school to see if that's really what's up." Ann frowned a bit.

"I'm still not really looking forward to this," she said. The morning bell rung, interrupting further conversation. Ms. Kawakami walked into the classroom.

"Alright class, get in your seats," she said. "And Sakamoto-kun, can you kindly go to your own classroom?" Ryuji stood up and grinned sheepishly.

"Alright Kawakami-sensei," he mumbled. He looked at the others. "Alright, see you guys after school!"

* * *

 **After School**

 **Shibuya Subway Station**

The group poured out of the subway and onto the platform. Morgana scowled at Akira from his bag. "You didn't have to pet me so hard!" he grumbled. Akira smirked.

"Sorry, but we had to convince that kid that you were just a toy," he replied. "We didn't need to make a scene." He turned to Ann. "You have the address, right?" She nodded.

"Yup, it's a little way off of Central Street," she replied. Ryuji grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" The group started off and made their way out of the subway to the plaza. As they headed down main street, Naruto was deep in thought about Madarame.

" _Hmm, it would make sense for him to have a lot of styles if he really is plagiarizing his pupil's work, but he's not directly capitalizing on all the fame and fortune,_ " he mused. " _Which means there's probably more to this than meets the eye._ " Naruto frowned a bit. Soon they left the commercialized scene and entered a quiet, housing system. The sounds of the bustling crowd faded behind them as the buildings quickly lost their glitz and glamour. They eventually arrived at a cramped-looking two story home. The drab brown walls complimented the rusting rails of the balconies. A quiet creak escaped the building as a gust of breeze blew through. The group looked at the building in disbelief.

"Is…this the place?" Ryuji asked. Ann nodded uncertainly.

"This is the address Kitagawa-kun gave me. It does say 'Madarame' on the name plate." Akira looked the place up and down.

"When Ryuji said shack, I didn't think it was quite so…literal," he said. Morgana grinned.

"We'd better not sneeze, or we might bring the whole place down," he said cheekily. "That said, we're not going to get anywhere standing around here." Ryuji looked at Ann.

"He invited you, right? You ring the bell." Ann looked nervous at the thought.

"Hope I don't knock the building down somehow." With a sigh, she marched forward and rand the doorbell. After a moment, Yusuke's voice came from the speaker.

"Who is it?" he said curtly. "Sensei is occupied-"

"Sorry, it's Takamaki," Ann interrupted. "But we can come later…"

"I'll be right there!" Yusuke replied immediately. Naruto could hear some soft thumping as the boy rushed to the door.

"I still can't believe people actually live here," Ryuji murmured. The door flung open as Yusuke burst from the entrance.

"Takamaki-" he began smiling at his muse. His excitement quickly faded upon seeing the others with her. "Oh, you two are here as well," he said with much less interest. He glanced at Naruto. "And you brought another stranger too?" Naruto scowled a bit.

"We met two days ago," he said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The blue-haired teen sighed a bit, clearly uninterested.

"My apologies," he said in a bored tone. "So, what brings the lot of you here?" Ryuji stepped forward.

"Yeah, sorry; we're not here about the modeling thing. We wanna ask you about Madarame. Is it true he's been plagiarizin' stuff and abusin' his pupils?" Naruto sighed.

" _Way to be blunt Ryuji,_ " he thought. " _This is going to go over well._ " Yusuke gaze narrowed.

"Are you…serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"We read about it online," Ryuji replied. "So, is it true?" Yusuke stepped forward and stared at him.

"Really?" he asked. He began to chuckle humorlessly, soon erupting into full blown laughter. He shook his head. "Ridiculous! Plagiarism, abuse? Impossible." He folded his arms. "No man who hated children like that would ever let pupils live with him in his home! Not to mention I'm residing here myself. So I can certainly say that's an absolute lie." He stared at them defiantly.

"But what if you're lyin' about it?" he countered. For a moment, Yusuke looked away. Naruto caught a flash of guilt pass through his eyes as he did.

"That's…that is complete nonsense," he replied. He looked up, the fire returning to his eyes. "Sensei took me in when I had no family, and raised me himself into what I am today!" The boy took a step forward. "Continue to spout these ridiculous claims about the man I owe everything to, and you will regret it!" The group backed away from him a bit. However, something about Yusuke's tone seemed to resonate with Naruto.

" _He almost sounds like he's trying to convince himself, as much as he is trying to convince us._ "

"Yusuke?" an old voice said. The man Naruto had seen in the car two days ago walked forward to the entrance, his hands in his sleeves. A curious look appeared on his face. "I heard you shouting. Is there something the matter?" Yusuke scowled and pointed a finger at the group.

"These people," he spat, "are slandering you with absurd claims, Sensei!" Madarame looked over them once before sighing.

"Please, forgive them Yusuke," he replied. "They must have come to check on their friend's safety after hearing some bad rumors." Yusuke's shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"Yes, Sensei," he replied. The man shook his head.

"I mean, a cranky old man like myself isn't going to be liked by everyone. Just let it go." Ann frowned.

"That's not what we meant," she tried to explain. Madarame nodded and turned to the group.

"Now, unfortunately, I do have neighbors, so could you please keep it down?" He flashed them a polite smile. "I'm sorry to have butt into your conversation. If you'll excuse me." The man turned and retreated back into his home. Yusuke turned back to look at the group, staring at them for a moment. He bowed his head slightly.

"My apologies, that was…rude of me." Naruto waved him off with his free hand.

"It's our fault for just coming up and accusing your sensei like that," he replied. "He must mean a lot to you." He sent a dark glare at Ryuji, who wilted back a bit. Yusuke nodded.

"Yes, indeed. He's done a great deal for me." His eyes brightened. "I know! If you see that painting, I'm sure you'd be able see Sensei in a better light!" He pulled out his phone and began scrolling for something. A moment later, he turned his phone around to show them the screen. On it was a photograph of a classic Japanese painting of a woman. Her snow-white complexion clashed with her crimson garb and black hair running down the side of her neck. The sun framed her from behind like a golden halo around them, with a lifeless branch cutting across it. A bluish-grey fog obscured her arms and body. She seemed to be looking down with a wistful expression.

"Amazing," Ann breathed in awe. "It's beautiful."

"It's called 'Sayuri.' It's his maiden piece, and most representative one as well," Yusuke explained.

"It certainly is breath-taking," Akira said quietly. He gazed at the picture intently.

"I'm not really into art stuff, but even I can see how awesome this is," Ryuji admitted. Naruto nodded in agreement.

" _Sai would probably flip if he saw this,_ " he thought to himself. Yusuke looked at Ann.

"The moment I saw you, I was filled with the same raw feeling as when I saw this painting." Ann looked stunned, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"M-me?" she asked. Yusuke nodded. He closed his eyes and smiled a bit.

"I desire to pursue beauty, just like this, and I believe painting you, is part of that. So, I implore you to consider my offer seriously." He bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry that you came all this way, especially on such baseless rumors, but I must return to assisting Sensei today. I pray we can discuss this again, in the future. Please, excuse me." Yusuke turned around and walked back into the building, closing the door behind him." The group looked at each other before retreating away from the house. Naruto looked at Ryuji with a slight scowl.

"Next time Ryuji, don't just go blurting out stuff out of the gate. I was half expecting him to turn around and slam the door in our face." Morgana nodded.

"One of the basic rules of information gathering is to not put your people on guard," the feline agreed. Ryuji sighed.

"I'm sorry, alright!" he replied. "I just wanted to see what was up." He folded his arms. "Still, those guys…they really seem like nice people," he said a bit shamefully. Ann sighed.

"I wonder if we just had the wrong person. The Madarame we heard about in Mementos might be someone else," she said. Akira folded his arms.

"It's hard to believe such a polite person could do such heinous acts," he admitted. Naruto frowned a bit.

"…I wouldn't count him out just yet," he spoke up. The others looked at Naruto.

"You really think that this Madarame really did all those horrible things to his pupils?" Ann asked incredulously. "He seemed like such a nice guy!"

"Yeah, but so did Kamoshida to most people," he countered. "Also, the way Yusuke reacted when Ryuji put the pressure on him made me think he was onto something. He seemed guilty. Plus, from what you guys told me about what you saw and heard at the art exhibition, the fact he has so many styles could be explained by him stealing it from his pupils." Morgana tilted his head.

"Hmm, interesting. Naruto does bring up a great point. But we still don't have enough information. How's the Meta-Nav?" Akira pulled out his phone and clicked on the app.

" _Location found,_ " the voice spoke. The other's eyes widened.

"It found something?!" Ryuji said incredulously.

"Does that mean it was picking up on our conversation?" Ann asked. Inwardly Naruto frowned. Maybe it was just ninja paranoia, but the idea of having someone listening offhand was a bit troubling. He folded his arm over his sling.

"If it's popping up, then that means this Madarame _does_ have a Palace," he noted.

"But how the hell is that possible?" Ryuji asked. "Does an old man like him really have a Palace?"

"We won't know until we see for ourselves," Akira replied. "However, I'm beginning to think Naruto's right about this. If that post really was true and this is the same Madarame, then him having a Palace shouldn't be a surprise." Morgana's tail twitched as his whiskers scrunched up in thought.

"It seems 'Madarame,' 'plagiarism,' and 'shack' are the keywords this time," he said. "We have the location and the name down. We just need the 'what' Madarame views this shack as to get into his Palace."

"Like how Kamoshida thought the school was his castle?" Ann asked. Morgana nodded.

"Let's try making some random guesses," he suggested. Ann tilted his head.

"Should we try 'castle?'" she asked.

" _No candidates found,_ " the app replied.

"Then 'prison!'" Ryuji tried.

" _No candidates found,_ " the app said again. Ryuji stomped his foot.

"Ugh, this is annoying!" he said. "'Jail!' 'Warehouse!' 'Farm!'" Again, the app returned no results. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are going about it wrong," he said. "You guys aren't thinking from Madarame's point of view. You gotta get into his head and start trying to think how an artist like him might see things." The group paused for a moment in thought.

"…A museum," Akira finally said. "For artists, there's few honors greater than having your work enshrined where people will come to see it." The app chimed.

" _Beginning navigation._ " The hue of their surroundings flickered darker for a moment. Ryuji and Ann's eyes widened.

"Looks like we've got a hit!" Naruto said smirking. He quickly put a hand on Akira's shoulder. "Not getting left behind this time." Black and red ripples poured out from the phone and enveloped the group.

* * *

 **Metaverse**

The group landed in a parking lot of some sort. Morgana was standing on a railway. "A little warning would be nice next time," he grumbled. "What if I had wandered off and got caught by the enemy?" Naruto deadpanned a bit.

"Pretty sure you'd realize when you started walking on two legs," Naruto replied. Akira smirked a bit.

"Still, you know what they say about curiosity and cats…" Morgana rolled his eyes a bit and Akira's quip.

"Not a cat," he mumbled. Ann raised an eyebrow.

"So, can you just slip into the Metaverse without knowing it, Morgana?" The feline nodded.

"Yes; the differences are a lot subtler when there's only slight cognitive distortion," he replied. Ryuji turned, his eyes widening.

"Forget that; check this out!" he called out. The group turned toward where Madarame's atelier had been to find a massive golden building that stretched into the sky, illuminated by several spotlights. The intricate swirls and curves and twisted across the building like water glowed slightly, emphasizing its grandeur. Windows randomly dotted the wall, emitting a strangle light from within. A massive red emblem showing Madarame's signature was inset into the main wall. The black-blue sky only served to highlight the shining beacon even further. Ryuji stared at the place in disbelief. "Is this really supposed to be that shack?!" he asked. The group began walking towards the building where a long line of faceless people waited to enter the building.

"It's so extravagant," Ann commented. "To the point where it's gaudy. This is supposed to be a museum, right?"

"A Palace is a scenery, driven by desires," Morgana explained, "Just like Kamoshida's Palace was a castle." Ann frowned.

"But…why a museum?" she asked. "Madarame already has his artwork on display at museums in reality." Akira folded his arms.

"His exhibit was extremely popular. The massive crowd of fans we encountered was proof of that," he agreed. "There shouldn't really be a need to see dream about a museum."

"Yeah, that's a good point," Ryuji admitted. "And this ain't connected to any abuse or plagiarism." Naruto folded his arms as he looked at the place again.

"Something definitely isn't adding up," he murmured. He turned to Akira and Ryuji. "You guys said that Madarame claimed to reject all the fame and fortune, right?" The two nodded. "Well, he certainly isn't rejecting it here. Seems to me like there's a deeper reason for his 'simple living' act."

" **Such gall! This man must think far too highly of himself.** " Naruto heard Saiken's voice echo in his head. He resisted the urge to chuckle hearing the slug critique someone else's ego.

" _Glad to hear you, buddy,_ " he replied. Now that he could feel his chakra, he tried to reach out toward Kurama's chakra, but was stopped again. " _Dammit, this is starting to get really annoying,_ " he thought to himself. " _Not that I'm not happy you have my back, Saiken._ "

" **Never fear, my esteemed ally. Your concern about my elder brother is admirable.** "Morgana hopped on Naruto's shoulder. "We should try looking around. We aren't going to get anywhere just thinking like this."

"Right…" Ryuji nodded. He grinned. "That aside, ain't a museum just perfect for Phantom Thieves?" Morgana purred.

"Indeed," he replied. "I feel the same way, Skull. Now let's get inside." The group made their way closer to the entrance. Ryuji looked at the crowd.

"Damn, that crowd's intense," he murmured. "We're not going to wait in that, are we?"

"No way!" Naruto said. "No phantom thief ever goes through the front door. Not to mention it'd take forever to get through it." Akira peered toward the end of the massive line.

"The line's being held up by Shadows masquerading as watchmen." he said. "They'll probably attack us on sight, especially dressed like this." Naruto peered through the crowd at the two guards standing it the end and noticed they wore similar masks to the knights in Kamoshida's Palace.

" _He's right,_ " he realized. He glanced at the suave thief. " _How does he keep seeing things like that,_ " he wondered to himself.

" **Does it really matter?** " Saiken asked quizzically. " **He is your ally, is he not?** " Naruto sighed inwardly.

" _I guess you're right,_ " he admitted. " _It just would be nice to figure it out._ " Ann looked up at the tall walls surrounding the building.

"That wall seems to go around the building," she noted. "Can we really climb over it?"

"We'll just have to find a way," Morgana said. "Now let's go!" They ran across the parking lot towards the wall. Naruto spotted a semi-truck parked near the edge of the wall.

"There!" he pointed out. "We can use that as a stepping point." With a running start he hopped on top of the car parked next to the truck and used it to leap over to the top of the crate. He turned around. "Anyone need a hand?" he asked. Akira shook his head. He ran towards the truck and leaped up, grabbing the edge. Planting his feet on the side, he swung himself over in a smooth transition. Naruto nodded in appreciation. The others quickly followed suit. Once they were all on top of the truck, Naruto looked to the others. "Here, I'll give you a boost to the edge of the wall. I can climb up the sides."

"I forgot you can do that," Ryuji said. "Man, that must come in handy." Naruto nodded.

"It has its perks." One by one, he boosted the others to the top of the wall, and then walked up the wall to join them. From there they could get a better look at the flashy building.

"So Kamoshida really sees that old shack as something so ridiculously shiny?" Morgana said disbelievingly.

"It doesn't seem real to me that this would be that old man's Palace," Ann said looking down. Naruto frowned. The more he saw of this, the more he was starting to get a sense of déjà vu. Somehow, this all seemed…too believable. He kept his thoughts to himself however. There was no sense in judging too soon. Ryuji looked at the others.

"Well, we're not goin' to figure out anything just standing around here," he said. The others nodded. Carefully hopping down from the wall, they landed in a garden type area. Naruto glanced behind them to see the Shadow watchmen standing there, preventing the crowd from entering.

"Welp, there's only one path to take; let's get a move on." The group nodded. They proceeded down a wooden walkway towards a quiet garden, the bustle of the crowd fading behind them. At the end of the pathway were some raised platforms leading towards the building proper. Together they hopped from platform to platform, until they reached a small ledge that took them to the actual side of the museum. They continued to vault up the staircase of ledges until they arrived at a skylight for one of the exhibits within. Ryuji grinned as she saw that one of the windows were open.

"Sweet! An easy way in!" He was about to jump down when Naruto grabbed him by the collar.

"Hold your horses, Skull," he said. "Just because we found a way in, doesn't mean it's necessarily safe as well. We don't even have a rope to climb back up!" Morgana nodded sagely.

"Shinobi's right," he agreed. "It wouldn't do to alert the guards before we even get a lay of the land." He pulled a rope out of seemingly thin air. "However, as an infiltration specialist, I made sure to bring the tools needed." Ann glanced at him in bewilderment.

"…Where exactly were you keeping that, Mona?" The feline grinned.

"Trade secret," he replied. Akira knelt down and peered into the skylight with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't appear as though any Shadows are roaming down there," he confirmed. "We should be safe." Naruto glanced at the curly-haired teen for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I'll trust Joker's judgement in that case," he said. He glanced at everyone. "However, stay on your toes, just in case!" The group nodded before descending through the skylight.

* * *

 **Museum Special Exhibition Room**

The group looked around at their surroundings. "It's quiet," Morgana said frowning. "Too quiet." Akira couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Seriously, Mona? Isn't that just a little cliché?" he asked.

"He's not wrong though," Naruto said glancing around. It was a little odd that nobody was patrolling the paintings. Ann looked at one of the paintings and gasped.

"Hey, isn't that painting…moving?" she asked. She pointed at a portrait of a person. The lines which framed their face seemed to ripple on the canvas, creating a haunting effect.

"Come on, Panther, it's a Palace," Ryuji said. "It's not like that's super weird or something." Mona shook his head.

"Since a Palace reflects the ruler's heart, we should probably inspect those a bit more." He walked up to the painting's description. "Hmm, all it gives is the age and name of the person."

"But's that's not going to be the title of the piece, would it?" Ann asked. "Maybe it's just the artist's name?"

" _In a place that seems to celebrate Madarame as much as this? I'm doubting that,_ " Naruto thought. Akira seemed to be concerned as well.

"Let's check out the other paintings. They might give us a better picture…so to speak." The group wandered through the exhibition, examining the paintings. There were dozens of different-sized portraits depicting various people, most of them relatively young. However, they all depicted just a name and an age. As they walked from one area to another, Naruto noticed some metal brackets on either side of the doorway, segmented by several boxes spaced evenly. He stopped and stared at them for a moment.

"Some kind of alert system?" the Uzumaki murmured. "They're placed about where someone would have placed a trip wire back home." They didn't seem to be activated at the moment, so he just made a mental note of them and continued on. After moving through a couple rooms with nothing but more ephemeral effigies, the group stopped for a moment.

"This is strange," Ann said glancing down. "Madarame's supposed to be known for having a variety of styles…why are all of these so similar?" Suddenly Ryuji pointed at another portrait.

"Hey, check this out!" The group turned to see a portrait depicting a familiar bowl-cut bespectacled young man in a business suit. "Isn't that the guy we fought in Mementos?" he asked. "The one who was talkin' shit about Madarame?" Akira glanced at the nameplate.

"'Natsuhiko Nakanohara,'" he read. "That's him, alright. The question is, why is he here?"

"There's nothing else on display besides his name," Morgana noted. "The same as the other portraits."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Ann said. "Usually art will have the artist's name or title."

" _Unless that is the title,_ " Naruto thought to himself. An idea was starting to form in his mind. He folded his arms. "Let's keep looking," he said. "We're bound to find something here later." The group continued though the exhibit, feeling increasingly unnerved. At the end of the exhibit, Ann gasped as she saw a large portrait of a blue-haired boy.

"It's Kitagawa-kun!" she exclaimed. "But why is he here?" Morgana looked at the name plate reading "Yusuke Kitagawa" and nodded.

"These must be Madarame's pupils then," Akira mused. Ryuji folded his arms.

"That…makes sense actually. That Nakanohara guy did say he studied under Madarame before. Naruto stared at the painting, scowling a bit.

"Well, that just clinches it then." The others looked at him in surprise.

"You figured something out?" Akira asked. Naruto and turned to Morgana.

"Hey Mona, cognitions don't have to actually be human right? Just like my cognition in Kamoshida's Palace was just a statue, right?" Morgana's whiskers twitched.

"Correct, they appear however the Palace ruler views them," he confirmed. Ryuji's widened impossibly.

"Wait a sec; you aren't sayin'-" The Uzumaki nodded.

"These are probably Madarame's cognitions of his students." The small feline crossed his arms.

"It's possible, yes," he surmised. "But let's not jump to conclusions. There's still more to explore after all." The group besides Naruto agreed hesitantly. As for the blonde, the picture was becoming clearer and clearer.

" _If he doesn't even see them as human, but just a collection of artwork_ …" His thoughts trailed off. He followed the others into what seemed to be the lobby of the museum. One would almost say it looked…normal, with some couches and carpet creating a typical-looking waiting area. However, the reception counter was vacant; an automated voice occasionally chimed out saying.

" _Thank you for visiting us today_." Akira spotted a rack displaying some pamphlets and walked over. He picked up one and unfurled it, scanning the contents.

"Looks like a map of the museum," he said. The others crowded around him.

"Sweet!" Ryuji said excitedly. "This will come in handy!" After looking at it for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed behind his mask. "Wait a sec…it's not even complete!" Morgana looked at the bottom of the pamphlet.

"It says 'one of two,' so there's probably another half later on," he replied. "Regardless, this will help us plan our route better." The group continued on past the reception area into the next area, and were greeted by a dazzling display. A large golden sculpture stood front and center, made of shining waves curling in an upwards spiral. Intermixed with the waves were figures of glittering people with forlorn expressions.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Ryuji asked. Ann read the plate at the bottom.

"'The Infinite Spring. A conglomerate work of art created by the great director Madarame, using his own funds. These individuals have the honor of donating their ideas to the director for as long as they draw breath. Those who fail in this endeavor have no worth living.'" She took a step back in shock. "This…this is probably about the plagiarism, right?"

"Damn it, should have known that old man was a phony," Ryuji said. "So, he's just mooching off his students then. He's not even doing any of the work himself."

"And he does it all in the name of 'securing their livelihood,'" Morgana mused frowning. Akira folded his arms.

"And the fact that he sees them as worthless if they're of no use to him, could confirm the abuse rumors." He glanced at Naruto. "It looks like your thought about those pupils being cognitions was spot on, Shinobi." The Uzumaki scowled deeply. Once again, visions of an old man in brown strolling through the streets of Konoha with a smile on his face came to mind. His frown deepened as a burst of anger filled him.

"So let's take him down already!" he said. "We've got the proof we need, right?" Ann looked down.

"I…still can't believe it," she said quietly. "He seemed like such a nice guy. Plus, Kitagawa-kun stood up for him. He even said he owed his life to him. Why would he say that if this is who Madarame really is?" Naruto frowned. He didn't have a good answer for that. Morgana nodded.

"Panther's right. We've found no real evidence of wrongdoing. This is all just an assumption. It would be prudent to try and gather more information." Naruto grit his teeth.

"Sounds pretty clear cut to me. I mean, Palaces don't just form for normal people, right?" He turned to Akira. "What about you, Joker?" Akira pursed his lips. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

"While I agree that it's looking pretty clear," he began, "We shouldn't jump to conclusions about the situation. If we're wrong, we may end up getting burned." Ryuji looked at everyone.

"I think I'm with Naruto on this one. The guy sounds like a total douchebag!" He looked around. "Still, since the rest of you guys aren't on board, I guess we just gotta keep diggin'." Naruto looked at all of them and sighed in frustration.

" **How rude! Your allies should trust your judgment!** " Saiken burbled.

" _It's fine Saiken,_ " Naruto replied. He knew they were all fledglings in this business. They weren't trained to be cautious, to see the clues. They'd been just regular people for most of their life. It still didn't mean it was aggravating to stall like this. He did his best to ignore the tiny voice saying he was acting on his past. He looked around at the others. "Alright, if we're all not ready to fully check this place out, then this is as far as we should go for now," he explained. "The fact that we're in our thieving gear only means the Shadows recognize us as outsiders. I'd bet you 1000 yen they're waiting just beyond us." The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Shinobi's right," Morgana said. "We shouldn't press our luck. Let's fall back and review what our next step is."

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Shibuya**

The group walked back towards Shibuya's central street. Naruto looked at the others. "So, are you guys going to do to try and figure out about Madarame? It's unlikely you'll be able to get any tells off of him; he's perfected his public face." Ryuji grinned.

"Maybe you should tell that guy you'll model if he spills the beans, Ann," he said cheekily. "His grin fell when he saw her seeming to consider it. "H-hey, I was just joking about that!" he replied. She shook her head.

"Actually, I was thinking about taking Kitagawa-kun up on his offer anyway," she admitted. "Maybe he might be willing to actually talk then."

"Absolutely not!" Morgana exclaimed. "Lady Ann, don't fall prey to his wiles!" The feline's tail twitched wildly.

"It's not exactly like we have a lot of options here," Akira said. "I don't think it would be a bad idea. And it's not like she has to go alone either." Ryuji looked between both of them and sighed.

"I guess that's our only option, then," he replied. Naruto frowned a little. Unless something insane happened, he doubted another visit was going to change their minds. He was going to have to find some real proof to show them.

* * *

 **Omake: Encounter with the Detective**

 **January 25, After School**

 **Shibuya Streets**

Naruto weaved through the back alleyways of Shibuya, his head down in thought. " _Damn it!_ " he thought in frustration. " _What the hell happened to my chakra? I know I had it up until Kaguya knocked me away._ " The blond sighed. _"I can't even remember how I got to this world in the first place._ " His phone began buzzing in his pocket. He sighed. "Well, all the neat technology's nice at least." As only one person actually had his number, he knew who it was already. He pulled out his phone and clicked the button. "Yeah, boss?" he said. "I'm on my way to Gunn right now. I left right after school."

" _That so?_ " Iwai's voice replied. " _Alright, brat. Just make sure that you get those special orders from him. Remember, he's only going to talk to you after you give him the password I told you._ "

"I got it, I got it," Naruto replied. "I know how to handle things, boss."

" _You'd better, brat,_ " Iwai drawled. " _You were a pretty hefty investment. Just make sure you don't blow your cover. There still some parts of your background that are a little shaky at the moment._ "

"I'll keep a low profile," Naruto said. "No worries, boss." He heard a sigh come from the phone.

" _Anyway, Kaoru's asked me for help with some homework, so I'm closing up a little early. You can go ahead and leave it closed when you get back._ "

"Thanks boss. I'll text you when I get back with the models."

" _Alright, see ya, brat._ " The line clicked. Naruto put away his phone and continued walking through the backstreets. As he turned the corner, he saw a spray-painted hawk on the wall of a building and scowled.

"I almost forgotten this was that stupid Hawk territory," he muttered. While he'd been familiarizing himself with the area, he'd come across the group. The Hawks were a basic rough-housing gang, occasionally vandalizing property to assert their dominion over their turf. For whatever reason, nobody ever bothered to call the police on them, so Naruto left it alone. They were small potatoes anyway; it wasn't worth getting involved. Not to mention with his...reputation, they knew well enough to leave him alone.

Naruto frowned a bit as he stared at their emblem. As of late, their activity seemed to have ramped up a bit, going from just irregular vandalism to more focused destruction. He shook his head. It wasn't his problem. He continued on, navigating the streets to his destination. As he turned a corner, he found himself standing before a swarm of police officers and several cars. They were corralling over a dozen people sporting the Hawk emblem on their gear into cars and taking statements. Naruto stopped in his tracks. " _What the hell?_ " he wondered. " _What the hell are the cops doing around here?!_ " He quickly turned to find another route to Thomas. However, an officer happened to look up and spot him.

"Hold it right there!" he said. Naruto sighed and stopped in his place. The policeman walked up towards him. "Turn around slowly, and don't make any moves." Naruto did as he was instructed, cursing his luck.

" _Damn it,_ " he thought. " _Well, looks like I'll have to talk my way out of this._ " The officer looked him over carefully. Naruto could almost feel the man judging him and managed not to scowl in response, keeping a slightly fearful facade.

"What's your name?" he asked. "And what are you doing around here?" Naruto adopted a frightened tone.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he quickly replied. "And I was just on my way to visit my uncle. My mom wanted me to make sure he wasn't drunk on his ass." Naruto tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Uh huh..." the officer said. He looked at the blond skeptically, suspicion written on his face. "And I suppose you just happened to be passing through gang territory?"

"I was just passing through here!" Naruto protested. He knew it wouldn't happen, but he was praying the officer would just overlook this just once. The officer narrowed his eyes.

"Nice try, but you're not fooling me with those looks. You're with the Hawk gang, aren't you?" Naruto kept up his timid mask, though inwardly he was scowling deeply.

" _Of course, he thinks I'm with them,_ " he grumbled. His natural features never seemed to help him when the attention was focused on him. "Hey, I was born like this!" Naruto protested. The cop humphed disbelievingly.

"Nice try, but you're not fooling me with that blond hair. And did you really tattoo your face with whisker marks?" He shook his head. "I'm going to need you to come with us. You're in rather serious trouble here." The Uzumaki tensed up, the muscles in his legs coiled for action.

" _Damn it!_ " he thought. This was the absolute last thing he needed right now. While he hadn't run into this world's police force, if they were anything like the Uchiha one in Konoha, he was sure they would pull up his record, even if he wasn't guilty this time. Naruto warily watched as the cop reached for his baton. The blond mentally began charting out the surrounding area, trying to figure out where and how he could lose any pursuers. Just he was about to spring away, a smooth collected voice spoke out.

"There's no need to apprehend him, officer. This person is not with the Hawks." Both Naruto and the officer turned to see a young man in a grey jacket and dark slacks calmly stride over. The police officer looked at the newcomer curiously, actually considering what he said.

"Are you sure about this, Akechi-san?" he asked. "He's looking pretty suspicious. The brown-haired teen smiled and nodded.

"While he may look like a delinquent, based on his uniform he is from Shujin Academy. Someone from that kind of school wouldn't be connected to a gang like this. I believe we can let this young man go." The policeman looked at the young man for a moment.

"Alright, Akechi-san. If you say so, then I guess it's fine." He turned back to Naruto. "You should really be careful about where you're going. Head straight home when you return." The police officer turned and walked towards where the rest of the policemen were. Naruto's eyes quickly studied the newcomer. Despite being around his age, the young man seemed completely unperturbed by the chaotic scene around him.

" _This guy's used to this kind of thing,_ " the Uzumaki realized. As they locked eyes with each other, Naruto could definitely see a light of confidence and intelligence. He was going to have to tread carefully. He schooled his features and flashed his foxy smile. "Thanks a lot for the save," he said gratefully. The young man waved him off.

"Think nothing of it," he said amicably. He bowed his head slightly and extended his gloved hand. "Akechi Goro. I'm a bit of a detective." Naruto looked at the offered hand for a moment before grabbing it.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he replied. The two shook hands firmly. Naruto could feel the young man subtly testing his grip. He smirked. " _Two can play at that game._ " The blond maintained an even pressure, not betraying any strength or weakness. If Akechi seemed to catch on to what he was doing he didn't show it, simply staring into Naruto's eyes. After what seemed like forever, he let go of Naruto's hand and stepped back.

"My apologies for getting you wrapped up in this situation," he said bowing his head slightly. "Though I am quite curious as to why a Shujin student such as yourself would be traveling through there."

"I was just running an errand for my mom. She wanted me to check on an uncle living around here," Naruto lied easily. He looked around. "Didn't know there was going to be a bust like this!"

"Indeed," Akechi looked amused. "I didn't intend for this to get so out of hand." Naruto looked at him curiously.

"So you're the one who called in the cops on the Hawks?" Akechi nodded.

"Yes. I had been following up on a lead I'd discovered involving a protection racketeering ring in the local area. Upon looking into it, it seems there was a businessman named Fujito Sakaki at the center of it." He pointed to a middle-aged balding man in a suit sitting in the nearest police car. His head hung low as he looked at the handcuffs chaining his wrists. "Sakaki had been selling fraudulent vandalism insurance to those in the Hawks territory, while at the same time secretly giving a cut of the profits to the gang." Naruto's eyes widened a little.

"Damn, that's quite a set up," he commented. He folded his arms. "So they probably had a deal where they wouldn't hit anybody who had insurance. That way, he keeps getting money from the premiums without them ever getting to cash in on the insurance." Akechi raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, that was Sakaki's strategy. Interesting you were able to figure it out so easily." Naruto pulled off a bashful look.

"Ah, it just a guess. It's just what makes sense, I guess," he replied. " He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Akechi just had an amused smirk on his face.

"I see," he commented. "Regardless, you seem to have a sharp mind which belies your rough appearance." He looked around at the Hawks. "After digging into the situation, I received a tip off that Sakaki was meeting with the Hawks' leader to discuss expanding their territory so he could try to scheme more people of their money, do I advised the police of the meeting." Naruto nodded. Inwardly, he felt something was off.

" _While that would explain a bit why the Hawks were being more active, someone like him would never get that kind of info normally._ " Suddenly the two heard Sakaki speak.

"I was only doing this so I could cover my sick mother's medical fees. She'd done everything for me. I couldn't let her waste away. Was it so wrong?" His head hung even lower. Naruto glanced at some of the people the police were taking statements from. He noticed they didn't seem all that surprised by Sakaki's apparent robbery. Some even seemed...understanding. Naruto listened in on one of them, an older gentleman, as he was giving his statement.

"I...kinda knew, what was going on," he told the police. "I think a lot of us did. We knew his mother had been sickly, and he wasn't making enough on his own to cover her." He shook his head. "She'd done so much for the community back in the day, for all of us. So I just went along with it. At least it kept those hooligans off our back." Naruto's frown deepened.

"So he was doing this for his mother, and they all seemed to know about it?" he thought. He found it difficult to begrudge the guy for trying to find any means to help his family. However, Akechi narrowed his eyes.

"He stole from his neighbors, and preyed on them for money," he said firmly. "How shameful. Justice needed to be served."

"Well, sometimes, you can't always take the moral high ground," Naruto found himself saying. Akechi turned to him, his eyebrow raised.

"So, you think he was justified in what he did?" he asked. The Uzumaki shrugged.

"I'm not saying what he did was right, or that there wasn't another way of going about it. But when the chips are down and the people you care about are in danger, stuff like justice or the law isn't going to save them. Sometimes your options just don't include playing nice."

Akechi looked at him curiously. "I see," he said. "But if you lack that moral line, do you just will away the casualties?"

Naruto folded his arms. "No, you have to acknowledge them, and make amends were you can. But when push comes to shove, there's only so much you can do before you have do decide whether to play fair, or to protect the people you care about." The two stared at each other for a few moments. Naruto felt Akechi's gaze look over him and tensed up. Akechi broke the tension with a chuckle.

"My, you certainly have an interesting point of view, Uzumaki-san. I can't say that I agree with it, but I respect it nonetheless." Suddenly a voice could be heard above the policeman.

"Akechi-san! Akechi-san! A moment of your time!" Naruto and Akechi turned and saw news crews was rushing towards them. Akechi sighed a bit.

"My apologies Uzumaki-san, but I must address them. I do hope we meet again sometime. I'd love to continue this exchange." Naruto found himself nodding.

"Alright; till next time, detective," he replied. Akechi chuckled and turned to meet the incoming news crew. As Naruto turned away, he heard a strange female voice say something.

" _I am...  
Obtained...oppression  
Bond...Justice...destiny_."

The Uzumaki looked around, but couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

" _Must have just been one of the news anchors,_ " he thought to himself. He decided to quickly get a move on before one of the other cops decided to question him anyway."

* * *

 **Alright, so I'd planned to get to the start of the Palace this chapter, but with some changes and the omake, the chapter ended up being much longer than I thought. However, the next chapter will include the first leg of the infiltration, so you'll be getting some fights next time.**

 **...As soon as I beat KHIII. Give me an extra week for that. The chapter will drop roughly around February 25th or so.**

 **As always, read and review, and PMs are welcome!  
**


	30. May 17 - Stolen Starlight

**Whew! Dang this chapter took waaaaaaay longer then I ever intended. Between finishing Kingdom Hearts III (I'm still feeling disappointment about that), work, more work, my mom remodeling, joining a new D &D campaign (not nearly as intensive as the first one), and being sick, it's been tough to keep rolling. Not to mention that this chapter kept changing. On the bright side, it's now almost 100% original content, so that's nice. Also, WOOHOO! I've hit 1000 Followers! It's been a long road to this point, so this is a big thank you to all of you who felt this story was worth getting emails about. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Stolen Starlight**

 **Tuesday, May 17, 20XX**

 **After School**

 **Shibuya Station**

The Phantom Thieves walked out of the doors of their car with the other passengers. and got on the escalator out of the subway platform. They made their way to a quieter corner near the skywalk. "So…what's the plan?" Ryuji said eagerly. "So how are we gonna go confront that Yusuke guy?" Ann sighed.

"I messaged him last night that I would model for him. I think he might be more willing to talk if I'm co-operating with him." Morgana narrowed his eyes.

"I still wish you would reconsider, Lady Ann," the feline murmured. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing is really going to change between yesterday and today. I doubt buttering up to him is going to loosen his tongue," he said firmly. Akira glanced at the blond, his lips pursed.

"Maybe so, but right now we have only circumstantial evidence at best to Madarame's guilt."

"The guy has a freaking Palace. He can't be that innocent," Naruto pointed out, a little exasperated. Once again, he ignored the small whispers from his past in the back of his head. Akira stared at the Uzumaki.

"That might be true, but it's still not enough justification to just rush in." He folded his arms across his chest. "Infiltrating that Palace means we'd be making a decision to not only change someone's life, but risk our own necks to do so. If we choose to get involved, we have to make sure we're going to be able to live with the consequences, and that we won't come to regret our choice later." Morgana poked out his head.

"Akira's right Naruto. You can't be too careful." Ann looked down.

"I just really can't imagine that nice old man really being so cruel. And Kitagawa-kun was so adamant in defending him…" She shook her head. "Something just isn't adding up." Naruto resisted the urge to sigh. He could see their hesitation and understand it even. But that did nothing to ease the slowly rising antsiness or frustration, especially knowing there was little chance of them getting anything more out of Yusuke at this stage. Ryuji put his arms behind his head.

"Not sure I really understand the waitin' part, but the fastest way is to figure out if Madarame is really as shitty as the rumors say he his is to get it out of somebody who knows him, right? It's not like we've got any leads to go on otherwise, so we might as well pay the guy another visit." Morgana nodded.

"For once, we're actually in agreement, Ryuji. We don't exactly have much to go on, so as much as I hate to admit it, this is probably our best option. Our information network is unfortunately rather limited since we're just starting out." Naruto's eyebrows rose up for a moment as an idea sparked in his mind. He looked at the others.

"In that case, I think I'm going to pass on the visit. If he's going to lower his guard, then I'd just be in the way." Akira looked at Naruto carefully.

"You're sure about that Naruto?" The Uzumaki waved him off.

"Yeah. If Ann's going to go under the guise of modeling, the guy's is already going to be wary of there being two unwanted two tag-alongs sitting there. Never mind three." He flashed an easy smile. "Besides, after seeing that house, I'd be shocked if he could fit all of us into one room anyway." Ryuji grinned.

"He's got a point there! Wouldn't want us to bump into the wall and bring the place down on us after all!" Morgana tilted his head.

"I guess that is a valid concern. We don't want Yusuke to clam up by crowding him after all." Akira glanced at Naruto for a few seconds more before nodding.

"Alright, then we'll catch you up tomorrow on the visit. See ya later Naruto." Naruto gave them all a thumb's-up.

"Good luck, guys! See ya tomorrow!" The blond watched the group disappear into the bustling crowd as they headed for the surface. Once they were out of sight, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. After a couple rings, the other line picked up.

" _Why, this is a surprise,_ " Konada said. " _Wasn't expecting a call from you so soon Fox. Unfortunately, I haven't found any solid dirt on your painter friend, though I have come across some rather nasty rumors. If he does have any major skeletons, then he's done a decent job at keeping them under wraps._ "

"I expected as much. I met the guy yesterday, and he definitely seems like the kind of guy who's super careful about hiding his dirty laundry where the general public and his adoring fans might stumble on it."

" _That's a rather direct approach,_ " the con-artist noted.

"The guy's not going to know about me," Naruto replied. "If he did, then you'd have found at least something about him by now. Anyway, I'm not worried about hard dirt right now. I'm sure that will turn up eventually."

" _Of course,_ " Kon said coolly. " _In that case, what can I do to help you, Mr. Fox?_ " The Uzumaki's gaze hardened a little.

"Got anything you can tell me about these some of these rumors, and where they might have started?"

* * *

 **Early Evening**

 **Jinbocho District**

Naruto scowled as he passed by yet another bookstore. "Come on! Why is it so hard to find one stupid coffee shop!" he muttered. "Kon had said it was right around here somewhere." According to the con-artist's information, one of the rumors originated from someone who'd claimed to have been one of Madarame's old pupils in the past. The Uzumaki been hunting for the location for the past hour, with no success. This was his first time in the area, having had no reason to journey to the artsy district until now.

Naruto walked through the quaint streets, passing shops displaying antiques, books, and other old stuff. His face was set in a small frown as he skirted around window-shoppers and collectors. He needed to find something to convince the others, he just had to. As he turned a corner, he nearly bowled over someone in his annoyance. Wooden tiles scattered to the ground. Naruto looked at the person he'd bumped into. She was fairly tall, just a couple inches shorter than him. She wore an unfamiliar school uniform, a dark blue blazer with a star emblem on her chest, and a black skirt. Her face was framed by her raven-haired bangs and long locks which trailed down past her neck. A small crimson omamori tie adorned the left lock. She was carrying a wooden gridded block with a small drawer on each side. Naruto stared into her green eyes and could see a clear light of intelligence behind them. He grimaced. "My bad, didn't mean to bump into you." The girl nodded politely.

"It's no trouble," she replied. She knelt down to begin picking up the scattered pieces. Naruto got down as well.

"Here, let me help you out." He picked up the pentagonal wooden tile and examined the elegant kanji on it. "Huh, a _ginsho_ piece," he said aloud. "Pretty well made as well." The girl looked up at him with a little bit of surprise.

"So, you are familiar with shogi then?" The blond nodded.

"I've been exposed to it a fair bit," he admitted. "I was told I was decent at the game." He looked down and continued to pick up the scattered pieces, missing the sharp gleam enter the girl's eye. After a few moments, they had gathered everything together. The ravenette nodded and stood up.

"I appreciate your assistance," she said. "Togo Hifumi."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto extended his good hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Togo-san." Hifumi nodded and grasped the offered hand with an amused smile on her face.

"So, what were you doing around here Uzumaki-san?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"I've been looking for a coffee shop to talk to someone who works there," he replied. "I don't suppose you've heard of the 'Starlight Reprieve,' have you?" To his immense surprise, Hifumi nodded.

"Yes, I've been there a few times. It's a nice place to relax." Naruto grinned at the girl. Finally, a lucky break.

"Great! Would you mind pointing me where it is?"

"Yes, I would be willing to do so…" The young lady smirked. "But only if you will play me in a game of shogi, Uzumaki-san." Naruto was taken aback a little.

"You want a shogi match?" he repeated. "I'm not all that great at it."

"I will be the judge of that," Hifumi replied firmly. "Now do we have an agreement?" Naruto sighed.

" _Well, it's better than trying to wander around cluelessly again,_ " he thought to himself. He nodded.

"Alright, it's a deal Togo-san." Hifumi smiled.

"Excellent. Now, follow me." She led the blond down a couple of side streets to an unmarked small building. Naruto gave the place a glance over. The windows were tinted black, so it was difficult to see inside. However, from what Naruto could make out, there wasn't any movement happening.

"Doesn't look like this place is open," he commented.

"That's because it isn't at the moment. The place opens up at sunset and stays open the early morning," Hifumi explained. "There's usually someone here setting up around this time." She knocked on the door. After a couple moments, Naruto heard the door unlock. A large man opened the door. His burly frame towered over the girl. He looked down at the two of them through his thick eyebrows.

"Hifumi-chan!" he said aloud. "How are you doing?" The shogi enthusiast smiled.

"I'm doing well, Hiroto-san. I was hoping to borrow a table. I have an opponent." She showed him her shogi board.

The man gave Naruto a once over. "You sure he's going to give you a challenge?" He jerked a thumb in the blond's direction. Naruto scowled at the man.

"That's what I intend to find out," Hifumi replied. "So, may I borrow a table?" The man nodded.

"Sure thing. Boss isn't here yet though, so I'm still getting things ready in the back." He opened the door and allowed Hifumi and Naruto to file through. Naruto looked around the place. It had a dimly lit ambience, with only some lights behind the counter to illuminate the place. There were a couple of interesting paintings hanging on the wall behind the counter, depicting broad landscapes. Each table had its own lamp which stood on a small stand. Hifumi placed her shogi board on one of the tables and turned on the lamp there. She began to set up the shogi pieces. Naruto sat down opposite her and pulled out his drawer to do the same.

"This place seems…interesting," he commented as he began placing the back tiles.

"The owner's a…unique individual." Hifumi placed her bishop down. "She once told me her goal was to make a quiet place to people to pass the night." She finished placing her tiles. "Now, are you ready to do battle?" Her voice took on a steely quality. Naruto looked up at her in surprise. There was an intense fire in the girl's eye. He could feel the shift in her persona.

" _What's going on with her?_ " he wondered to himself. He mentally shook it off. Whatever it was, he needed to face her in order to get the information he needed. He gave her a nod.

"Excellent, will you toss the _furigoma_ to see who strikes first?" Naruto scooped up five of his pawns and tossed them into the center area.

"Three _tokins_. Looks like I'll be going second." He looked at Hifumi. "Your move, Togo-san."

"Indeed." Hifumi's eyes narrowed. She selected the fourth pawn piece from the left. With an audible snap she advanced the pawn a space forward. "Here begins the start of the Chariot's Ride!" Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment before shrugging and advancing his right most pawn with the same snap. Hifumi smirked.

"So, I can hear the decisive footsteps of your troops," she commented. "But will your tactics lead them to victory or death?" She responded by advancing her the next pawn to the left. "Now how will you proceed, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto picked up his right knight and advanced it into the empty space where his pawn had been. Hifumi's eyes widened. "You send your cavalry to skirt the field? Interesting. But we shall see if such tactics will prevail!"

* * *

Naruto looked down at the table, his eyes furrowed in concentration. He only had his rook, his gold general, and two promoted pawns. Hifumi had a promoted bishop and his own captured bishop locking down any movement for his king except further into a corner, and her silver knight cutting off escape routes. He dropped a lance into the row next to the king to try and cut off some movement. She smirked. "So, you try and divide my forces! However it is too late! My assassin now strikes." She dropped the rook she'd stolen back in the row with his king. Naruto scanned the board and sighed. With that piece, there was no more means of escape. He picked up a handful of captured pawns.

"Good game Togo-san." He gently dropped the pieces on the board to signal his defeat. Hifumi looked at him in surprise at his action before recovering.

"That was an interesting game, Uzumaki-san," she said. "You were quite the unorthodox opponent." She offered her hand. Naruto extended his own and shook it.

"Didn't stop you from beating me pretty handily. You were pretty amazing." He'd actually enjoyed the match thoroughly, surprised by some of her more inventive plays. Hifumi smiled.

"You were a challenging opponent as well, Uzumaki-san. With a little bit of practice, you'd be a great shogi player." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, but no thanks. I'm much more of an active person. I'd play you again sometime though." Hifumi nodded smiling.

"I would enjoy that. It was interesting matching wits with such a creative rival. Some of your strategies nearly broke through my fortress. We should exchange numbers so as to meet again." Naruto nodded. As he they did, the mysterious voice spoke again.

 _I am thou, thou art I…_

 _Thou has obtained the power of rebellion to break the yoke of oppression shackling you._

 _Through the bond with the Star, though has begun the path to defy destiny._

Naruto sighed, at this point used to the voice popping up unexpectedly. " _Still doesn't tell me this all means,_ " he said. He folded his arm over his sling. So…have I impressed you enough for you to tell me about that café?" Hifumi's eyes twinkled as a knowing smirk appeared on her face.

"Yes, I believe I could share that information with you," she replied. Naruto frowned a little at her mischievous smile.

"So, where is this Starlight Reprieve?" At this, a large guffaw erupted from the counter. Naruto turned to look at the large burly man doubled over in laughter. "What the hell's so funny?" he asked scowling. The man just grinned. He walked to a switch on the wall and turned it on. Immediately the roof of the coffee shop was alight with a myriad of small lights.

"Welcome to the Starlight Reprieve. The only coffee shop in Jinbocho for those late owls." He picked up a sign behind the counter displaying the name and set it just outside the door. Naruto looked at Hifumi who had a large grin on her face.

"You weren't ready for my surprise tactic," she said simply. Naruto shook his head.

"This means war you know. I will pay you back for this Togo." Nobody got to pull a fast one on him like that and get away with it. Hifumi just grinned.

"I look forward to your attempt, Uzumaki." She put away the shogi tiles into the drawers and picked up the board. "Well, I must be on my way. Until next time."

"Goodbye Hifumi-chan," a quiet voice murmured. Naruto turned to see a young lady, probably in her mid-twenties now at the counter. She matched Konada's description: short, with dark hair tied in a ponytail, with hazel eyes and perpetually half-lidded eyes. Naruto steeled himself and sat down at the counter and looking at the young lady. "Yes?" she asked cleaning a glass. "What can I get you this evening?" Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, not here to buy anything. Your name is Takata Yuri?" The woman looked surprised.

"It is? And who's asking?" Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the burly man shoot a look at him.

"I am. Nothing big really. I've heard that you used to study under an artist named Madarame?" The woman abruptly stopped what she was doing, nearly losing her grip on the glass. She slowly turned and looked at him carefully.

"Yes…once upon a time I did refer to that man as my sensei," she said slowly. A bitter flash crossed her eyes. "Why do you ask?" Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Hiroto tense up. He sighed a little.

"I've got a friend I'm concerned about who's studying under him, and I've heard some…rumors about how he does things." Yuri took a look at him for a moment carefully. Naruto could see behind those drowsy eyes, there was an underlying sharpness about her. The large man stepped forward.

"We don't deal in rumors here, pal," he said curtly. "I suggest you look elsewhere." Naruto frowned and raised his uninjured hand in defense.

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for my friend here," he said. "I'm sorry if it's a bit of a difficult subject. But please, is there anything you can you tell me anything about what happenedAfter staring at him for a few more seconds, Yuri set the cup she was wiping down and picked up another one from under the counter.

"Alright," she replied. "Though I'd appreciate anonymity on the matter." Naruto let out an internal sigh of relief. He nodded.

"I promise to keep quiet on my source." The large man looked at the woman a bit uncertainly.

"You sure you can trust him, Yuri?" he asked. She nodded.

"I will trust Hifumi's judgment." The blond watched her move to a bubbling mixture she had in the back and pour some dark brew into it. She placed the cup on a small plate and set it in front of Naruto. "This…may take a little time," she said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He picked up the cup and sipped it. "This is pretty good," he mused. Yuri gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you." She leaned against the wall facing Naruto and sighed deeply before looking up at the now twinkling ceiling. "It was a little over six years ago. I was a senior in high school and a member of the art club. I'd always been good at painting, but it was mostly just a hobby. My favorite kind of painting was to do landscapes. However, everything changed when one of my submissions for an amateur art competition happened to win some recognition. It was…exhilarating to be noticed for my work, but I never thought it would be much. But then, Madarame noticed me." Yuri shook her head. "Of course, I recognized him. I'd been dazzled by Sayuri like so many others. So, when he offered me a chance to come under his wing and hone my craft, how could I say no?" Naruto could hear the bitterness creep back into her tone.

"So what happened then?" he asked. Yuri sighed.

"He was very demanding, always wishing to know my progress. At first, I chalked it up just to him being a strict teacher. After a year, I began to realize there was more to it. Still, an opportunity like this didn't come easy, and I'd already forgone going to college, against my parents' wishes."

"At that point, I began focusing on landscapes, finding comfort in the expansive view. One night I was out walking through a park away from the city, and my eyes were opened to the stars above. It was something I'd never seen before that moment." Yuri let out a fond sigh. "It was like being struck by lightning. I found my inspiration in those twinkling lights. My paintbrush moved like never before, trying to capture those stars in my own way. After about a month of painstaking work, I finally had my maiden piece, _Heavenfield._ " She looked at the twinkling lights.

"When I told Madarame-sensei about my work, he looked so pleased. He said he'd take care of all of the arrangements and have it revealed with his new work." She looked down. "Without a thought, I entrusted my piece to him. After a few days, I attended the unveiling of Madarame's new work. I remember my heart sinking into the abyss as I watched the man I called sensei reveal the painting I'd painstakingly created, and call it his own. While everyone was applauding his genius, I could only silently weep. I slipped away amongst the clamor and praise." Yuri sighed and shook her head.

"After such a betrayal, I went back to my parents. They along with Hiroto," she nodded to the burly man, "helped me renovate this store into what you see now. But I could never return to the art world, not with my painting sitting on display under his name." Naruto looked at her. He'd known what he'd find wouldn't be pretty, but he hadn't expected something like that.

" _Damn, the guy's a total scumbag,_ " he thought to himself. " _If the others have any doubt after hearing this, then I don't know what will convince them._ " He looked at the woman. "I'm…sorry for making you relive that," he said somberly. Yuri shook his head.

"I've been able to move on," she replied. "It was difficult at first, but Hiroto really helped me make this little place my own." She looked up at the man in question flashed a soft, earnest smile. Hiroto just looked away, his face blushing a little.

"Someone needed to help you out," he muttered. Naruto stood up from the counter, having finished the coffee.

"Well, thank you for telling me this. Don't worry; I have no intentions of sharing this with the media or anything." He turned to leave.

"Wait a moment," Yuri called out. Naruto stopped and looked back at her. "Your friend you were concerned about, was his name, Kitagawa Yusuke by chance?" Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Um, yeah; that's him," he said. The coffee shop owner let out a small smile.

"I remember him from when I was staying with Madarame, though he was only ten back then. He's rather…eccentric, isn't he?" Naruto just nodded. While he'd only met the guy twice, that much was definitely clear. Yuri giggled a bit. "Yusuke-kun was like that back then as well. Even from that age, it was clear he was born to be an artist. The way he saw the world, it was indeed unique, but it was just the right kind of mindset for him, always finding beauty and art in things. He was such an inquisitive and bright child." She sighed.

"From what I could tell, he'd been with Madarame from such a young age. He looked up the man as his sensei, and as something of a surrogate father. However, I could tell Yusuke-kun as starting to understand the truth behind the man." Yuri looked at Naruto. "I can only imagine he's sacrificed his own work to Madarame by now. Please, if there's anyway to help him…" She gazed at Naruto pleadingly, almost as if she knew the blond could do something. Naruto swallowed.

"I'll…do all I can," he replied. Yuri nodded.

"Thank you. What was your name again?" Naruto hesitated.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he replied. Yuri nodded.

"Alright Uzumaki-san. Please feel free to come by again." Naruto nodded. He turned and walked out of the shop. As he saw the rapidly setting sun in the distance, his thoughts drifted to another evening like this, six years ago.

* * *

 **Konoha Market District**

 **XXX AS**

In a grocer's store on the corner of Sage's Street, a stocky man sat in front of his counter, wrapping up his inventory for the week. Throughout his shop various fruits and vegetables hung in baskets and filled barrels. A knock on the door to the shop interrupted the man. He looked up, his face breaking into a grin as he saw a short, portly man with a thick mustache peering into the window on the door. He walked around the counter and unlocked the door. "Nishida! How good to see you! How goes the weaving?" The man nodded and smiled back.

"It's been going well enough, Takemishi. Just got some interesting fabric from Sunagakure, should be able to make something special with that. And yourself? How are things with the missus?" He glanced at the scroll of inventory on the counter. Takemishi sighed.

"As good as things can be. She keeps on nagging me about kids. Still not ready for that thank you." The grocer shook his head. "But enough about that. What brings you over to his neck of Konoha?" The stout man smiled.

"Well, I heard that Rokuda-san has a sale on some of his eggs. Apparently, the fox brat got in and started dying his eyes orange." Takemishi scowled deeply.

"Damn that cursed brat. How much trouble can one boy cause? Haven't we already suffered enough from him?" His friend folded his arms.

"I know how you feel, but don't let yourself get too worked up about him. Anyway, I just wanted to give you a head's-up about Rokuda's eggs." The man smiled. "After all, a sale's a sale, and you know how rarely Rokuda-san gives any kind of discount!" The stocky man sighed and shrugged.

"I guess you're right. I'll be over once I finish up here. Thanks for the heads-up Nishida." The round man nodded.

"See you later, Takemishi." The man walked out of the store. However, instead of heading further inward toward where Rokuda's store would be, he walked down the other way, walking down into an alley, moving away from the street. After making sure that there was no one watching, he brought his hands up into a release seal. With a small burst of smoke, the middle-aged man disappeared, replaced with a ten-year old blond-haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto grinned. "Alright, stage one complete, now to wait for stage two."

He checked his pockets for a small sack and pulled it out. He crept out towards the busy streets, staying in the shadows of the alley. After waiting for a few minutes, he saw Takemishi walk out of his store and lock it from the outside before heading in the direction of Rokuda's store. Naruto nodded. "Good, he's out of the store." He hopped up onto a closed dumpster in the alley. From his vantage point, he could see the inside of Takemishi's store. He looked around to make sure there were no patrolling ninja before focusing on one of the half-full barrels in the shop. He formed a couple hand-seals. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

With a small poof, Naruto found himself in the store. Thanks to his jumpsuit, the setting-sun helped provide cover for him. He quickly set to work. The blond carefully took a couple fruits and vegetables from the ones that Takemishi had already completed inventory on, putting them in his bag. He knew he couldn't take too much, or else the return substitution would be too difficult. After putting a dozen or so pieces of produce into the bag, Naruto returned to where he'd first substituted in and formed the hand-signs for the Kawarimi. In an instant, he found himself back outside, and the barrel back in its place. Naruto looked around ensuring no one had noticed anything before smirked to himself.

"Heist successful." He snuck away down the alleyway toward the seedier part of the Leaf Village, where his apartment was located. In the past four years, he'd gotten pretty good and stealing from the various shopkeepers in Konoha to fill his stomach. He'd never went so far as to instigate the Uchiha Police Force into looking into his misdeeds. He didn't need that kind of heat. But getting to take from all those stupid civilians who kept charging him exorbitantly…he'd come to love the thrill of sticking it to them. Before the blond could make his way to his apartment, he heard a voice call out to him as he was about to enter another side street.

"Hey, Naruto-san!" As smoothly as he could, Naruto quickly stashed his goods in between two containers and turned to where the greeting had come from. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw a tall teenager with unruly brown hair approach him.

"Hey Junpei," he replied. "How are things?" He'd known Junpei for a long while, the teen also a resident of Konoha's slums. However, despite not having any formal schooling, Junpei somehow had a thing for numbers, able to calculate things in an instant.. The teenager grinned, showing a missing tooth.

"It's great Naruto-san! I found a new job that might help me support Mother." Naruto's eyes widened. He knew about Junpei's mother. She'd suffering from a chronic lung disease for a couple years now. Unfortunately, the number of experts capable of fixing said disease were few in Konoha, and the ones that could were far too expensive. He could only stave off things by working for an occasional treatment at the Konoha General Hospital. The woman was one of the nicest people Naruto had met, not once having glared or frowned at him. She'd even once made him a small little cake on his seventh birthday. "So what's the gig?"

"I'm going to be working on a farm near Konoha helping to sort things. It's going to pay twice as much as what I've been earning!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you manage to land that?" he asked.

"Junpei-kun, slow down," a voice called out. Naruto turned and looked at the person striding towards them. He wore a dark brown robe which fell to his knees. What grey hair remained on his head was groomed well, matching his impeccable mustache. His stature towered over the others in the street. Naruto noticed the other people on the street staring and whispering. The old man reached the duo. "I'm not as young as I used to be." He looked at Naruto. "And who is this?" he asked politely

"This is a friend of mine, Uzumaki Naruto," Junpei replied. The tall man looked down at Naruto, spotting his whisker birthmarks. Immediately, Naruto was prepared for a glare or a scowl, but nothing came. The old man just gave him a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki-kun," he extended a hand to him. Naruto looked at it for a moment before taking it warily. Junpei was oblivious to the tension, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is Mokuhyo-sama. He's the one who found a better job for me. He said that my skills with numbers could be put to use." Mokuhyo nodded.

"It would be such a waste, for one of his talent to not make use it." He looked over Naruto. "You look like a scrappy young lad? I'm sure I could find you a part-time job if you'd like." The Uzumaki shook his head.

"I think I'm good, thank you," he replied. "I've been able to take care of myself." For a moment, Naruto could see a flash of disappointment.

"Ah well. If you should change your mind, I'm sure you can find me." He turned to Junpei. "Alright Junpei. I still need to get you introduced to that job."

"Yes, Mokuhyo-sama." The young boy turned back to Naruto. "Alright Naruto, I'll see you later." The Uzumaki watched as the Junpei disappeared behind a street corner with the old man. His lips were pursed as he went to retrieve his ill-gotten gains from their hiding place.

" _Something's up with that Mokuhyo person,_ " he thought. " _Everyone seemed so…respectful of him. Someone like that just doesn't hand out jobs to street urchins like Junpei and me._ " He sighed. " _Whatever, it's not my problem._ " He already had enough on his plate as it was. He continued his way back to his home, content to leave his friend to his new job.

* * *

 **Alright, so I couldn't get to the fighting. But we will officially begin the infiltration next chapter! Now that we're back in Palace mode, things should be easier. I've been itching to write the fight scenes for this for a while now. After last chapter, I'm not going to make any promises for now, but the hope is by end of month, I can have the next chapter out. I've already constructed one of the fights in it.**

 **Now, someone recently brought up the request for me to open this story up to a reading challenge. If anyone wanted to do that or reference Shinobi Trickster in their own works, feel free to drop me a PM with your idea and I'll let you know. Once again, thanks so much you guys for all the support so far!**

 **As always, please read and review, and PMs are welcome!**


End file.
